


Redécouverte de sa nature

by JimiNatou



Category: Ailee (Musician), B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baekhyun is .... Baekhyun, Coming Out, Fights, Human Trafficking, Jimin is a sweet heart (kid), Lay is shy, M/M, Rescue team, Self-Esteem Issue, Training, Training Camp, Traitor, Violence, Werewolf Senses, Werewolves, Wounds, but became confident, mission, more tag to come, trap, trust issue
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 197,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimiNatou/pseuds/JimiNatou
Summary: YiXing, un Homme-Loup, est la propriété d'un cirque depuis presque dix ans déjà, vendu par sa propre famille à cause de sa différence. Il pensait finir ses jours dans ce lieu, sous alimenté et globalement maltraité quand un jour une spectatrice qui sort du lot lui fait une offre. Celle de la suivre et de retrouver sa liberté.Suivant son instinct plus que sa raison, il accepte, ne se doutant pas de ce qui va lui arriver, de ceux qu'il va rencontrer.Là-bas, il va comprendre qui il est vraiment, que sa différence est sa force, il va se découvrir des capacités qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, et surtout il va se trouver une meute, une famille qui fera tout pour lui comme il fera tout pour elle.Une vie de rêve, … mais ne vous méprenez pas, la menace rode toujours et certaine plus près qu'on n'aurait pu le croire…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma plus longue fic, qui n'est pas terminée mais qui est en bonne voie et déjà bien longue.
> 
> Mon but à long terme est de la traduire en Anglais pour la poster sur ce site et pouvoir la partager avec tous les anglo-phones.  
> J'ai déjà traduis le prologue, mais je suis loin d'être bilingue donc ça prend beaucoup de temps et surtout ce n'est pas parfait. Si tu es intéressé ou que tu connais quelqu'un qui le serait, je ne serai pas contre un peu aide pour peaufiner la traduction de mes chapitres et proposer une traduction digne de ce nom!
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture!

Il y a quelques centaines de millions d'années, alors que la planète terre est encore plongée dans une période glacière, des êtres dotés de pouvoirs merveilleux, plus communément appelés des dieux, l'investirent.  
Dans cet environnement qu'ils savaient propice aux changements et à une forme de vie bien plus évoluée, ils décidèrent de s'adonner à leur jeu préféré, celui de la création.  
Après plusieurs années de modifications drastiques, la surface de la Terre n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait été avant. Les immenses étendues blanches de glace avaient laissé place au marron de la terre et au vert de la flore. Seuls deux petits bouts de blanc persistèrent à chaque pôle de la planète, permettant aux dieux de continuer à vivre tranquillement, isolés de toute forme de vie.  
Maintenant que le cadre est posé, le vrai jeu pouvait commencer. Chacun leur tour, les dieux créèrent une espèce. Rivalisant d'imagination, certains inventèrent des créatures dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que la complexité, d'autres, cherchaient avant tout la performance en créant des êtres toujours plus forts, plus grand, plus puissants.

 

Une fois cette passade terminée, ils s'adonnèrent à l'observation de leur création globale. Comme par magie, tout tient dans un équilibre divin.  
Des espèces évoluant, se transformant pour devenir complètement différentes de leurs origines, d'autres restant telles qu'elles l'étaient, certaines encore disparaissant. Mais le changement le plus spectaculaire fut celui de la créature du dieux de la sagesse: le singe. Mêlant agilité, force et surtout prouesses intellectuelles, ce mammifère se rependit rapidement sur tous les continents habitables, s'adaptant rapidement à n'importe quelles conditions. Il se redressa, marcha sur deux pates, créa des outils, appris à maîtrisé le feu, créa le langage, sous toutes ses formes, créa des lois pour former des groupes capables de vivre en harmonie malgré tout ce que cette intelligence peut engendrer de néfaste.

 

Cette évolution nommée Homme continua de conquérir le monde, fort de ses avantages par rapport au reste du monde vivant. Il appris plus chaque jour, il parcourut plus chaque jour, il découvrit plus chaque jour.  
Au bout de plusieurs centaines d'années, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Certains Hommes arrivèrent sur l'étendue de glace du nord. Maintenant capable de résister au froid et capable de se battre pour survivre dans cet environnement des plus hostiles, c'est le dernier endroit de la planète qu'il se doit de conquérir.  
Petits groupes après petits groupes, expéditions après expéditions, une trentaine de représentants de cette espèce arriva jusque dans le sanctuaire des Dieux.  
Pour les féliciter de cette prouesse, le plus puissant des dieux leur fit un cadeau: L'évolution ultime. Celle qui permettra à l'Homme de vivre de manière plus confortable dans cette région du globe pour tenir compagnie au divinité.  
Car même s'ils étaient arrivés jusque là, le corps de l'homme n'était pas fait pour survivre dans de telles conditions, aucun être vivants naturels ne le pouvait. Il aurait fallu le corps robuste d'un animal et l'intelligence pragmatique de l'Homme.  
C'est ce que ce dieux leur offrit donc, le pouvoir de changer à volonté leur corps en celui d'un animal qui était capable de survivre dans ces lieux: le loup polaire puisque cet animal vivait dans des conditions similaires sur l'autre pôle de la Terre.

 

De longs poils blancs, agrémentés de quelques gris, noirs, voir roux, poussèrent sur la totalité de la peau des Hommes. Leurs doigts se parèrent de griffe assez pointues pour dépecer une carcasse. La paume des mains et la plante des pieds laissèrent place à des coussinets les isolants du froids, les empêchant aussi de glisser. Leurs gueules s'allongèrent pour laisser place à une truffe capable de sentir la moindre odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Leurs nouvelles gueules laissèrent place à une dentition aussi blanche que tranchante. Leurs oreilles s'agrandirent pour devenir deux protubérances triangulaires au dessus de leurs cranes, capables de reconnaître à la simple ouïe l'identité d'un individu. Leurs yeux s'aiguisèrent pour donner naissance à une vue bien plus perçante, utile pour repérer le moindre repas ou danger potentiel aussi loin que possible. Une queue leur poussa à l'arrière du corps pour garantir leur équilibre et simplement par majesté. Enfin, de manière générale, leurs muscles se renforcèrent, leurs os grandirent pour laisser place à une créature sur quatre pâtes mesurant quand même un bon mètre quatre-vingt au garrot.  
Armés, ces nouveaux êtres firent de la glace leur terrain de chasse et leur maison.

 

 

Mais que faire de plus? Voilà déjà plusieurs millions d'années que les dieux n'avaient pas quitté la Terre et même quelques millions d'années qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de regarder leurs créations évoluer. L'ennuis revenant, les dieux décidèrent de quitter ce monde, cet écosystème fonctionnant parfaitement sans leur intervention pour se diriger vers une autre planète et reprendre sensiblement le même jeu.

 

Les Hommes-Loups, désormais seuls ne supportèrent pas cette solitude. Puisque leurs créateurs n'étaient plus là, ils ne se sentaient plus vraiment à leur place et décidèrent, après plusieurs siècles de retourner sur leurs terres d'origines, le continent asiatique.

 

Restant la majeur partie du temps sous leur forme originale (celle humaine), leur faculté de transformation ne disparut pour autant pas. La descendance des Hommes-Loups eut, elle aussi, la capacité de se transformer. Mais être sous forme canine est très désagréable dans cet environnement tempéré, donc peu à peu, ces transformations se firent de plus en plus rares jusqu'à s'arrêter. Certains oubliant profondément cette partie d'eux-même, d'autre décidant de la cacher pour mieux s'intégrer dans une société où la différence était déjà de moins en moins acceptée. Aux yeux du monde, ce pouvoir avait quasiment disparut, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de nouveaux son apparition plusieurs milliers d'années plus tard, et voilà pourquoi.

 

Les Hommes, en général, toujours plus intelligents, toujours plus productifs, toujours plus innovants, toujours plus nombreux, ont complètement envahis la Terre. Détruisant ressource après ressource dans sa conquête totalement irrationnelle de pouvoir et de domination.  
Dans ses heures les plus sombres, l'humanité à connue plus de dix milliard d'individus et la Terre, support vivant, ne l'a pas supporté. Cette évolution animale n'était finalement pas aussi intelligente que les dieux avaient put le penser, ou alors peut être trop, mais le résultat en fut le même. Pollution, catastrophes naturelles, disparitions d'espèces végétales, animales, ressources pillées devenues quasiment inexistantes.  
La vie avait faillit disparaître, mais un évènement, dont à suivit une série de catastrophes à l'échelle mondiale à endiguer le problème: Un cataclysme tel qu'on n'en avait plus vu depuis la disparition des dinosaures.

 

Une énorme météorite est venu frappé l'Ouest de l'Amérique du Nord. Tombant sur une zone d'activité sismique et volcanique entainant une réaction en chaine de tremblements de terre, explosions volcaniques, des incendies immense ont ravagé la terre détruisant une grande partie de la Terre sur son passage.

 

Grâce à la technologie, et à leur intelligence, l'espèce humaine à réussit à survivre grâce à de petites de poches de ses représentants dicéminés un peu partout.  
Après plusieurs années plongés dans le chaos, la surmortalité et l'angoisse de savoir de quoi sera fait demain, les choses ont finit par se calmer. La Terre à finit de rejeter toute son essence brulante, les incendies se sont stoppés, les nuages de cendre se sont dispersés, l'eau à retrouvé sa clarté originelle. Sur les plaines calcinées ont finit par repousser les plantes, cellule par cellule, feuille par feuille. Sur les montagnes pelées, les fôrets ont repris leur droits. Les animaux sont à leurs tours sortis de leurs cachettes, plus forts que jamais et l'Homme à fait de même, ne comptant dans ses rangs plus que quelques millions d'individus. Parmi cette population certains Homme-Loups ont eux aussi survécut, qu'ils fassent partis de ceux qui n'ont plus conscience de leur pouvoir, ou ceux qui continuent de le cacher pour assurer leur existence. A partir de ce moment, la vie sur Terre pouvait reprendre dans un cycle bien plus respectueux et durable. Elle s'était purgée de toute sa crasse, avait effacée ses anciennes cicatrices, fait table rase.

 

Et même avec ce retour à zéro inespéré, la survie n'était pas gagnée pour l'Homme. A cause des années de privation de lumière solaire à cause des nuages de cendre, la planète connut un très léger épisode glacière, assez fort cependant pour avoir fait chuter les températures moyennes mondiale d'une vingtaine de degré, assez pour que le pôle Nord et la Russie par exemple ne forment plus qu'une seule et même étendue glacée.  
Le règne animal s'adapta assez facilement. Mu par un simple instinct de survie (sans fioriture) que chaque être possèdait personnellement, ils s'en sortirent bien mieux que les humains, qui étaient devenus faibles et peu résistants. Sans leur confort et la domination qu'ils avaient installés, l'Homme était bien plus vulnérable aux températures, aux maladies, aux blessures, à la nourriture plus pauvre. Peu étaient ceux qui savaient chasser ou pêcher dans un milieu naturel, tout restaient à réapprendre. C'est dans ce contexte que les Hommes-Loups sont sortis du lots. Des queues, des oreilles, des griffes, des dents, ont pu réapparaître sans demander l'avis du propriétaire pour les aider à s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement, à ces nouvelles conditions de vie.

 

Les animaux, s'ils comprenaient, trouveraient bien triste l'espèce humaine. Celle qui se croit en tout point supérieur à elle, et qui, par cupidité, a faillit causer le fin du monde continue de se faire du mal. Au lieu de croire en ces Hommes-Loups, et de faire d'eux des leaders puisqu'ils ont au font d'eux les clefs de la réussite, l'intelligence mêlée au meilleur de l'animal (physique et l'instinct de survie), les humains dits normaux s'attaquent à eux. D'abord marginalisés, puis tués, ensuite enfermés et testés dans des laboratoires ou simple bête de foire c'est ainsi que sont traités ces évolutions de l'Homme qui ne demandent pourtant rien de plus que de vivre en harmonie. Pourtant cette évolution parfaite est rabaissée plus bas que terre. La bêtise humaine n'a-t-elle donc pas de limite?


	2. Faire confiance à son instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " - Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, tout le monde ici est comme toi. Personne ne t'exploitera, personne ne te fera du mal. "

 

Au final qui suis-je? Non, je ne suis plus un être vivant. La question est alors que suis-je? Une chose asservie par mes propres semblables, effrayés pas la différence, jaloux des nos avantages.

 

Moi, Zhang YiXing, vingt ans, Homme-Loup, ne suis plus qu'un objet, une curiosité pour les hommes de pouvoir. L'origine de ma différence, je ne la connais pas. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'un jour, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, des oreilles animales me sont poussés sur la tête à la place des miennes, de même qu'une queue est apparue dans le bas de mon dos. Quelques secondes après leurs apparitions, j'ai réussis à les faire disparaître, mais au fur et à mesure des jours, je me suis rendu compte que ces différences m'étaient bien trop utiles pour que je les cache. L'une des pires erreurs de ma vie. Mon entourage, effrayé par ma personne m'a vendu au plus offrant pour se débarrasser de moi. Je n'avais que douze ans.

 

Me voilà, huit ans plus tard, propriété d'un cirque de luxe. Ce terme désigne des itinérants qui se déplacent de grandes villes en grandes villes pour montrer des spectacles ou simplement exposé aux plus fortunés, au plus puissants Hommes, des espèces rares, dont je fais partis.

 

Je suis pour l'instant dans ma cage, seul. Enchainé tel un animal sauvage, je suis totalement soumis à mes propriétaires. De nature peu rebelle de toute façon, j'ai tout de suite accepté mes nouvelles conditions de vies, aussi dures soient-elles, sans jamais me rechigner. Un "chien modèle" en somme.

 

Je suis pour l'instant bercé par les rudes secousses provoquées par le transport sur des routes encore peu praticables. Emmitouflé dans une couverture qui me tient juste assez chaud, je regarde le paysage essentiellement composé de vert pâle de ce début d'hivers défilé devant mes yeux lasses. Dans quelques heures, il faudra que je défile devant les yeux étonnés, curieux, pervers de ma propre espèce. Il faudra que je montre ma force, mon agilité, ma différence. On me nourrira a peine, et après avoir vérifié que je sois bien enchaîné, le convoit repartira, avec tous mes compagnons d'infortunes, d'autres animaux vers la prochaine ville.

 

Les lanières de cuirs bien trop serrées frottent désagréablement ma peau un niveau de mon cou. D'autres liens, mais pour leurs parts métalliques, enserrent mes chevilles et mes poignets. Le tout relié par de puissantes chaînes elles aussi métalliques me privent de bon nombre de mouvements. Une précaution inutile pour la pauvre créature que je suis et qui à décidé de se laisser faire, de tout subir sans jamais broncher.

 

La caravane s'arrête. La ville qui s'étend devant moi est vraiment immense, les gratte-ciels en construction promettent d'atteindre des hauteurs vertigineuses. Une de plus grandes villes que je n'ai certainement jamais vu. Celle-ci doit certainement abritée des gens très fortunés dont je serais le spectacle d'ici quelques heures.

 

 

  
Un homme, mon propriétaire, s'approche de ma cage et l'ouvre à l'aide d'une clé qu'il garde accrochée au tour de son cou. Je m'assois et attend gentiment que cet homme accroche une laisse à l'anneau de fer de mon collier. Encore une précaution inutile.

 

Il est pour moi assez difficile, assez contraignant, de rester sous ma forme de animal (partielle). Ca nécessite une concentration particulière de ma part que je ne peux fournir que pendant de courtes périodes, soit le temps d'un spectacle, c'est pourquoi, maintenant, et la majorité de ma journée, je ne suis qu'un simple homme enchaîné. Mais à partir du moment où je sors de ma cage, j'ai pour règle, pour devoir, de me transformer. Mes oreilles, une queue, deux canines, mes mains et mes pieds (le maximum de ce que je peux faire) deviennent animal.

 

La laisse tire durement sur mon cou, et c'est sans délicatesse que je tombe de ma cage pour atterrir sur le sol dur et froid. Heureusement que mes appuis sont désormais adapté, sinon j'aurais des engelures en moins de deux.  
Toujours tiré par cette laisse, à quatre pâte (sur mes mains et mes pieds et non à genoux), je suis mon propriétaire vers une sorte de chapiteaux. L'intérieur est tempéré pour le confort des spectateurs, pour mon plus grand plaisir, puisque ma peau n'est pas recouverte de poil, je ressens particulièrement le froid.

 

Nous arrivons dans l'antichambre de la scène. Mes liens de fers me sont enlevés et la laisse est décrochée, il ne me reste que mon collier pour le temps du spectacles. En contrepartie, mon propriétaire qui s'improvisera dresseur s'arme d'un fouet dont j'ai plusieurs fois injustement gouté la puissance. La soumission est totale, encore plus que dans ma cage.

 

Vêtu d'un simple caleçon pour laisser les yeux pervers analyser la moindre différence de mon corps, j'avance, toujours à quatre pâte au milieu de la scène.  
Quelques exclamations se font entendre dans le public, mes nouveaux attributs auditifs me permettent de les entendre parfaitement.

 

 

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont mignonnes ces petites oreilles.**  
...  
**\- Quelle drôle de créature tout de même.**  
...  
**\- J'aimerais bien en avoir un chez moi.**  
...  
**\- Je suis sûr qu'il doit être bon en combat.**  
...

 

 

 

Je connais aussi cette réalité. D'autres ne (sur)vivent pas dans les mêmes conditions que moi, et sont obligés de se battre dans des compétitions spéciales pour survivre. Utilisés pour faire des paris ou autres jeux totalement stupides, certains de mes congénères n'ont d'autre choix que de blesser les leurs pour avoir un repas à la fin de la journée. Finalement, peut être que j'ai un peu de chance dans mon malheur.

 

Le fouet qui claque dans l'air me ramène sur terre. Sans même avoir besoin de le regarder, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, c'est exactement la même chose que depuis huit ans. Je pars sur ma droite où se trouvent plusieurs cubes de métal. Je m'assois sur celui du milieu. Rentre ensuite dans sur la scène, d'autres canidés, de loups blancs, qui s'installent sur d'autres cubes de parts et d'autres de moi. Eux ont un minimum de fierté, et même s'ils finissent par obéir, ils n'hésitent pas à montrer les crocs, grogner et ne faire que lentement ce que l'on attend d'eux. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas plus mal traités que moi qui fait dans la seconde tout ce que l'on attend de moi.

 

En viendrais-je à jalouser des animaux? Presque, mais je sais cependant qu'il ne sont pas plus heureux que moi. Ils étaient à l'origine des loups sauvages, habitués à parcourir les longues plaines plus ou moins glacés de notre nouvelle nature. Et maintenant ils se trouvent là. Moi, quelque part, je n'ai jamais connu la liberté, j'ai grandis dans la société humaine qui est loin d'être libre et assez tôt j'ai été amené ici. Je ne pense pas savoir ce que c'est que le bonheur de la liberté, alors je ne les envies pas ces loups, qui eux ont perdu le bonheur.

 

 

  
**\- C'est impressionnant, ces loups ne s'attaquent même pas au jeune homme. Ils le prennent peut être pour l'un des leurs. Vraiment, cette créature est bien plus animale qu'humaine.**  
...

 

 

 

Il y a un temps où j'aurais aimé leur répondre. Leur dire que non, je suis plus humain même si, dans la réalité, ma vie actuellement et depuis plusieurs années est exactement la même que celles de ces loups. Leur dire aussi qu'ils (les loups) ne me prennent pas du tout pour l'un des leurs. Ils ne sont pas bêtes et savent très bien que nous ne sommes pas les mêmes. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, ils ne m'attaquent pas. Ils sont loin de me porter dans leur cœur et n'hésitent pas à me grogner dessus quand ils le pensent nécessaire, mais jamais physiquement je n'ai été attaqué. Tant mieux, parce que même avec mes crocs, et mes griffes, je suis loin de pouvoir rivaliser, surtout que je suis seul comparé à eux.  
Mais depuis un certain nombre d'année, j'ai compris que leur répondre et essayer de convaincre ces riches personnes ne servirait à rien. Ils préfèreront se murer dans leurs opinions, trop fiers pour se remettre en questions, ayant trop peur de se rendre compte de leur erreur, trop en quête d'une nouvelle aire de supériorité humaine.

 

Les minutes défilent. Je prouve la force, la souplesse de mon corps, la comparant avec celles des loups. Je fais "le beau", docilement et finalement mon numéro se termine. Je repars dans l'antichambre et attend, solidement accroché au mur, que les numéros suivants, exécutés par d'autres animaux auparavant sauvages, se terminent.

 

Au terme des ces longues dizaines de minutes d'attente, vient la dernière partie de ma journée de travail : la rencontre. En temps qu'animal très rare, les plus fortunés, moyennant argent, peuvent venir me voir de plus près pour me toucher, me "caresser", comme on le ferait pour n'importe quelle boule de poils.  
Mon collier se ferme plus fortement contre ma gorge, laissant passer juste assez d'air pour que je ne m'évanouisse pas. Une dernière précaution inutile à mon encontre.

 

Mon propriétaire tend la laisse, prêt à tirer violement dessus à n'importe quel signe de rébellion, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de bouger pour faire descendre la tension sur mon cou. Patiemment je me laisse faire.

 

Plusieurs paires de mains viennent toucher mes oreilles, choses assez désagréable. J'aimerais me secouer la tête pour les faire s'arrêter, mais je n'en ai pas le droit, je supporte difficilement cette douce torture.  
D'autres s'intéressent à l'implantation de ma queue, ne se préoccupant que peu de la gêne que ça m'occasionne puisque qu'elle prend naissance assez près de la zone la plus intime de mon corps, mais encore une fois, je ne bronche pas.

 

Une main bien différente des autres se pose sur moi et malgré tous mes efforts je ne peux empêcher un violent frisson de faire vibrer mon corps. Heureusement, ce dernier passe inaperçu. Je ne saurais dire ce que cette main à de différent. Elle n'est pas plus douce, n'est pas plus rude, n'est pas plus chaude ou froide, mais elle me laisse une drôle d'impression sur la peau, une trainée de picotement partout où elle passe. Et comparée aux autres mains, elle évite tous les endroits qui peuvent m'être sensibles et vient finalement se loger entre mes oreilles, sur le sommet de mon crâne pour délicatement frictionner mon cuir chevelu. J'ai presque l'impression que ce contact détourne mon attention de tous les autres, qu'il me soulage et me faisant oublier le reste. C'est donc avec un peu de déception, pour la première fois de ma vie, que la rencontre se termine et que cette main disparaît.

 

Mon travail aujourd'hui est terminé et je suis ramené, toujours par la même personne vers ma cage. D'un saut souple, je grimpe à l'intérieur, me pelotonnant dans ma couverture. Je suis à nouveau tout entravé et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire appart attendre pour avoir mon repas du soir.

 

Mon repas est assez léger, mais nourrissant tout de même. Ne faut-il pas oublier que je rapporte gros et qu'il faut donc que je ne fasse pas trop maigre. Il ne faut pas non plus que je sois gros, quel animal en surpoids ou avec un peu de graisse est beau à voir?

 

Mon estomac habitué à ce peu de nourriture est à présent remplis, je m'enroule donc dans la couverture, me retournant vers le font métallique sombre et m'endors rapidement, bercé par la chaleur et le silence omniprésent.

 

 

 

  
Un clic pour le moins inhabituel me réveille alors que la nuit est encore bien présente. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer encore?  
Je me retourne rapidement et voit une jeune femme derrière la grille entrain de trafiquer la serrure. En quelques instants, cette même grille s'ouvre. La fatigue est bien présente, mais mes sens en alerte me pousse à me concentrer le plus possible pour savoir ce qui est entrain d'arriver. En huit ans, c'est la première fois qu'une personne autre que mon propriétaire vient ouvrir cette cage, alors là une inconnue et en plein milieu de la nuit, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

 

Son bras se dirige vers moi, et mon instinct me pousse à me reculer autant que possible. Ce n'est malheureusement pas suffisant et ses fins doigt entrent en contact avec mon poignet de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit. La même sensation qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée se repend dans mon corps, de façon encore plus puissante. Mais qui est-elle bon sang, et pourquoi donc son toucher me procure de telles sensations?

 

**\- N'ai pas peur. Viens avec moi, je vais te sortir de cet enfer.**

 

Une force que je connais pas, que je ne saurais même pas nommer me pousse à avoir confiance en cette personne.

 

Sa main refermée sur mon poignet exerce une légère tension, m'incitant à venir, mais me laissant faire le premier pas pour ne pas me faire peur. Petit pas par petit pas, je m'avance vers le bord et descend pour la seconde fois de la journée. Cette main qui tient toujours mon poignet me fait avancer. Je n'ai pas la capacité de transformer mes yeux pour voir dans le noir, alors je laisse guider aveuglément, et dans tous les sens du terme.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivons vers ce qui semble être une voiture-fourgonnette assez luxueuse que je peux voir grâce à la Lune qui a finalement réussis à se débarrasser des nuages de cette nuit froide. Toujours sans me lâcher elle vient ouvrir le coffre de ce véhicule qui renferme une autre cage.

 

**\- Je suis désolée, mais pour l'instant tu vas devoir rester encore un peu prisonnier.**

 

Toujours aussi muet que ces dernière années, je grimpe à l'intérieur. Elle referme la porte puis monte avec moi dans le coffre, sur un siège à mon côté.  
L'auto démarre rapidement, tout phare éteint, et m'éloigne inexorablement de tous mes repaires. Et même si j'ai un peu peur de ce que va être la suite, je n'arrive pas à me dire que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. En fait, je crois surtout que pour le moment je ne réalise pas ce qui est entrain de se passer. 

 

On roule depuis un certain temps quand enfin, les phares de la voiture s'allument et je vois à travers le lunette arrière que l'on roule assez rapidement en s'éloignant de cette ville. En même temps, la lumière s'allume dans la voiture par le plafond, me permettant de voir enfin précisément le visage de la personne qui m'a sortit de ma prison.  
Elle est jeune, certainement à peine plus âgée que moi. Ses cheveux sont courts et noirs, autant que se yeux qui pourtant ne transmettent que de la douceur, sa peau est blanche et son corps est fin et athlétique.

 

Elle décroche sa ceinture de sécurité et vient au plus près de moi. Elle ouvre une petite trappe sur le côté et fait rentrer dans mon espace une petite couverture.

 

**\- Il ne fait pas très froid dans le voiture, mais prend-la quand même.**

 

D'une main un peu hésitante, je viens récupérer le tissu.

 

**\- Ho, mince, j'ai oublié de te débarrasser de ça.**

 

Elle fait passer son autre main par la trappe. Toujours aussi délicatement pour me mettre en confiance, elle attrape un de mes poignets. Après quelques manipulations, le bracelet métallique cède et se décroche.  
Elle attrape ensuite mon autre poignet et lui fait subir la même chose. Je lui tend de moi même chacune de mes chevilles.

 

**\- Je ne peux pas t'enlever ton collier pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le droit. Pardon pour ça, mais viens par là, je vais te le desserrer tout de même.**

 

Un peu plus confiant aux vues de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je me rapproche. Je sens le collier de cuir se relâcher assez pour que je ne le sente quasiment plus. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est agréable, parce que mine de rien, je ressens un vide, mais en tout cas, ça me soulage grandement.

 

Maintenant que je suis bien, la fatigue m'assaille, et je m'allonge rapidement sur ma nouvelle couverture qui sent bon une odeur de frais.  
Alors que j'allais sombrer sans plus de cérémonie, je sens cette même main venir sur se loger sur ma tête et frictionner délicatement, affectueusement mon cuir chevelu. Une sensation de bien être extrême s'empare de moi. Je me pelotonne encore plus contre cette main qui me donne tant de réconfort.

 

**\- Ne t'inquiète plus jeune homme, tu es en sécurité maintenant, et jamais plus tu ne revivra de telles choses. ... Tu lui ressembles tellement …**

 

C'est sur ces mots énigmatiques que je m'endors, baigné dans la douceur, la chaleur et la sécurité, des sensations, des sentiments que je n'avais plus connus depuis une décennie environ. J'en viens même à me demander si cette mystérieuse dernière phrase je ne l'ai pas moi-même rêvée.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
La route défoncée que nous parcourons me réveille progressivement. J'ai rarement aussi bien dormis. Je décale la couverture qui m'a bien servit ces dernières heures et m'assois pour regarder derrière moi.  
Apparemment nous sommes dans une forêt et bien profonde si vous voulez mon avis. Je vois que la route n'est qu'en fait qu'un chemin forestier et que malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à voir autre chose que des arbres derrière nous. Pour une fois à mon réveil ne pas voir de nouvelle ville est quelque chose de rassurant et d'effrayant en même temps. Lentement je prend conscience que mon ancienne vie est finie et qu'une nouvelle à débutée hier soir quand j'ai fait le premier pas pour sortir de cette cage sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte à ce moment. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va arriver de moi. J'ai été assez blessé par la vie pour savoir que rien est rose et qu'aussi bien la charmante jeune femme m'a menti. Mais cette sensation que j'ai ressentit, ce n'est pas normal, il y a forcément quelque chose derrière et c'est ce qui me pousse à penser que j'ai bien fait de la suivre.

 

 

  
En tournant d'ailleurs mon regard vers elle, je me rend compte qu'elle dort encore. Tournée dans ma direction, une couverture sur elle, la respiration calme et le visage neutre elle n'est pas revenue du pays des rêves. Comparé à hier soir, elle est cette fois assise et attachée dans son siège.

 

Une secousse un peu plus brusque que les précédentes la réveille et me fait lever la tête vers l'avant pour la première fois. Entre autre, je vois que c'est un homme qui conduit, mais son bonnet et ses lunettes de soleil empêche n'importe qui qui n'est pas dans la confidence de le reconnaître.

  
Je dévis ensuite mon regard en me rappelant que ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis tourné vers l'avant mais pour connaître la cause de cette secousse. On vient de passer une sorte de portail.  
Une fois cet obstacle passé je regarde par toutes les ouvertures que me propose la voiture pour observer tout le complexe qui s'étend devant moi.  
Complètement caché par la nature, le lierre et des couleurs naturels, plusieurs bâtiments se répartissent sur un immense terrain. Plusieurs personnes, dont certaines sont clairement comme moi marchent, traversent devant, derrière et longent la voiture.

 

Inconsciemment, je me tasse sur moi même et cache une partie de mon corps sous la couverture.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cet endroit? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde essaye de regarder à l'intérieur, et particulièrement moi. C'est bien l'une des premières fois que je me sens si mal à l'aise et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai habitude d'être une bête de foire. Mais là ce n'est pas la même chose, pas le même sentiment, pas la même impression. Leurs regards me transpercent, ils ne sont pas baignés étonnement, mais interrogateurs et juges. Pour la première fois depuis quelques heures je ressens un sentiment négatif.

 

**\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, tout le monde ici est comme toi. Personne ne t'exploitera, personne ne te fera du mal.**

 

Ne parlant toujours pas, je la regarde dans les yeux. Les miens doivent transpirer de craintes alors que les siens débordent de tendresse. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle essaye de me rassurer. Malgré le fait que je ne sois quand même pas tout à fait détendu, cette attention me permet de me sentir un peu mieux.

 

La voiture ralentit petit à petit, et finit par s'arrêter. Assez rapidement un homme et une femme ouvrent le coffre, faisant rentrer un air très frais, voir froid. Celle que je vais pour l'instant surnommée ma gardienne leur sourit, se détache et sort. Intérieurement je pris pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas seul.  
Ma prière est exaucée car elle reste à proximité cependant je vois arriver aussi deux hommes bien bâtis, le genre que tu préfères ne pas chercher si tu ne veux pas t'en sortir avec de lourdes blessures. J'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que si je ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, rien ne devrait m'arriver. Ca c'est la théorie et je sais que la pratique n'est pas toujours aussi juste.

 

Ma gardienne m'invite à sortir de ma cage. D'un pas très hésitant, plus que jamais et après l'avoir questionnée du regard une dernière fois, je fais un pas puis deux à l'extérieur. La couverture entoure toujours mon corps, et les deux hommes viennent se poster à mes côtés sans être trop proches.

 

Le coffre se referme et ma gardienne me demande de la suivre. Regardant un peu anxieusement de chaque côté je finis par obéir. Ainsi entouré, je suis assez, pour ne pas dire complètement, tendu. Trop de nouvelles choses, trop de nouvelles têtes, trop de changements. J'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que si je fais ce qu'on me dit tout ira bien, mais après tout je ne sais pas. En dehors de mon ancienne routine, je ne sais rien de la vie. Certes je me souviens un peu de ma vie d'avant, mais c'est assez vague. Depuis que je m'étais fait une raison, quelques semaines seulement après ma vente, les souvenirs ont commencés à se flouter pour ne devenir que de vagues images.  
Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire vivre maintenant alors, baissant la tête, j'avance au même rythme que tout les autres.

 

La terre salit un peu mes chaussures de toiles blanches seulement habituées au béton et au parquet. Mon nez est assaillit de tout un tas de nouvelles odeurs que je ne connaissais pas comme l'humidité, la terre, le bois, la fraîcheur. Je m'en prend plein les yeux, de paysages et des couleurs que je n'ai que très rarement vu.

 

Au bout de deux ou trois cent mètres, on arrive devant un bâtiment. Nous y rentrons et j'y découvre un intérieur en quasi-intégralité blanc qui contraste avec l'extérieur dans les marrons.

 

La température qui règne dedans est beaucoup plus douce, je dirais même très tempérée. Je suis sûr que je pourrais enlever la couverture qui jusqu'ici maintenait mon corps au chaud, mais pour l'instant, elle me sert plus à me cacher qu'autre chose.  
Nous avançons dans un petit couloir et nous arrêtons devant une porte. La femme l'ouvre d'une simple pression sur la poignée. Je rentre à sa suite, toujours suivis par les deux gardes du corps.

 

L'intérieur est encore plus blanc que dans le reste de la bâtisse, mais ce que je remarque avant tout c'est qu'il y a une autre personne, un homme, lui aussi tout de blanc vêtu qui semble nous attendre. La femme et l'homme qui nous accompagnaient après avoir ouvert le coffre disparaissent dans le couloir. Il ne reste que ma gardienne, mes deux garde du corps et moi.

Une fois que tous les quatre nous avons passés la porte, l'un de ces derniers la ferme. Le médecin pose son carnet sur un petit bureau bien chargé et se rapproche de moi.

 

Ma fréquence cardiaque augmente alors qu'elle était déjà très rapide au départ et une certaine moiteur s'empare de mes mains. Je voudrais tant pouvoir chercher ma gardienne des yeux pour lui demander de l'aide, ou pour lui demander de me rassurer, mais je n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux cet homme qui se rapproche de moi. Je suis comme tétanisé. Je n'arrive pas faire un seul mouvement. De même que la température qui m'avait parue tempérée s'est transformée en une vraie fournaise. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

 

  
   
Il arrive finalement à moins d'un mètre de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'arrive lire un pointe de compassion, mais surtout beaucoup de sérieux.  
J'espère vraiment ne pas être tombé dans un des ces laboratoires humains dans lequel je deviendrais un cobaye. Si c'est le cas, franchement je regretterais d'avoir suivit cette femme.

 

**\- Je comprend que tu puisses être perdu et que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Je m'appelle BaekHyun et je suis médecin. Je vais juste m'assurer que tu es en bonne santé.**

 

Ne sachant que faire, j'hoche une fois de la tête. Si je ne répond pas, par politesse, je montre que j'ai compris ce qu'il me dit.  
Il s'écarte un peu de moi et je respire un peu plus librement. Il retourne chercher son carnet pour continuer de notre quelques phrases à l'intérieur.

 

Un son derrière moi me fait sursauter. Un petit bip.  
Me retournant immédiatement, je vois qu'un des gardes du corps tient entre ses mains un téléphone. Il pousse un profond soupire avant de lever les yeux de l'appareil pour les poser sur ma gardienne.

 

**\- Amy, on va devoir y aller. Il y a un autre arrivant qui lui apparemment pose plus de problèmes. Tu penses pouvoir gérer seule?**  
**\- Pas de problème. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vraiment il y a besoin.**  
**\- D'accord. On se voit se soir!**

 

Les deux partent et je trouve tout de suite l'air un peu plus respirable. Certes, je n'ai pas plus confiance en ce médecin, mais de savoir qu'il y a deux personnes en moins me relaxe un peu.

 

**\- Quand je suis venue au ... spectacle ... ils ont dit que tu t'appelais YiXing, Zhang YiXing. Est-ce qu'on peut t'appeler comme ça? Est-ce que c'est ton vrai nom?** Me demande ma gardienne.

 

Ma bouche ne s'ouvre toujours pas mais encore une fois j'hoche la tête pour confirmer. Le médecin, BaekHyun, si je rappelle bien, prend le relais.

 

**\- Très bien. Alors, YiXing, est-ce que tu pourrais enlever cette couverture, on va commencer. S'il y a quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas me le dire.**

 

Peu confiant, je retire la couverture et la passe à BaekHyun tout en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Ne pas trop en demander d'un coup quand même. J'ai besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation tout de même.  
Il m'indique ensuite d'avancer et de monter sur ce qui me semble être une balance. Voilà bien des années que je n'en avais plus vu.

 

**\- Alors ... soixante kilos, c'est un peu léger. Tu vas devoir reprendre un peu de poids, mais ce n'est quand même pas trop mal. Maintenant, met toi contre le mur.**

 

Je m'exécute, me collant dos à une toute une série de mesure marquées à même la peinture. BaekHyun regarde le sommet de mon crane.

 

**\- Presque un mètre quatre vingt. Tu es grand. C'est bien pour ça qu'il va falloir que tu prennes un peu de poids. Continuons si tu le veux bien.**

 

Question purement rhétorique puisque je pense que je n'ai que peu mon avis à donner mais passons. Il m'invite à faire plusieurs mouvements. Toucher mes pieds. Rester debout et en équilibre en ayant les yeux fermés. Toucher mon omoplate de ma main opposé et tout un tas d'autres choses assez simples. Sans être médecin, je pense que c'est pour vérifier grossièrement mes facultés corporelles et à chaque fois, il note les résultats dans son carnet.  
   
**\- Pour l'instant tout est satisfaisant si on fait exception de ton poids qui est limite. Va t'assoir sur le lit s'il te plait.**

 

Une fois installé il arrive avec quelques instruments qui même s'ils semblent inoffensifs refont quelques peu augmenter ma vitesse cardiaque.  
Une lumière peu agréable m'aveugle quelques instants, ensuite il claque des doigts autour de mes oreilles, enfin il inspecte l'intérieur de ma bouche et se recule un peu.

 

**\- Je vais avoir besoin de te faire une prise de sang.**

 

Un légère panique arrive. Comme bon nombre d'être vivant, je n'aime pas les aiguilles, surtout quand elles percent votre propre peau.  
Un mouvement sur ma gauche attire mon attention. Ma gardienne qui avait finit par s'assoir sur la chaise du bureau s'est levée et s'approche. Elle vient même s'assoir à coté de moi sur ce lit. Elle prend ma main gauche dans la sienne. Une vague de soulagement s'empare de mon corps. C'est vraiment bizarre. Mon esprit s'est un peu calmé, mais reste sur ses gardes alors que mon corps est complètement détendu depuis que je suis en contact avec elle. Maintenant je suis sûre qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose avec elle.  
Elle retourne un peu mon bras de manière à ce que son intérieur se retrouve exposé à BaekHyun qui arrive avec l'instrument de torture.

 

**\- Tout va bien se passer YiXing. Ca va durer que quelques secondes et après se sera terminé,** me rassure-t-elle.

 

L'aiguille se rapproche de plus en plus, se pose et finalement disparaît sous la peau de mon coude. Je sens à peine une pointe de douleur parce que mon esprit est complètement obnubilé par le contact avec sa peau à elle. Peut être est-ce fait exprès et dans ce cas je l'en remercie.

 

Un premier flacon se remplis de mon liquide rouge, il le retire et en connecte un autre. C'est ça. Autant en prendre assez tout de suite, j'aimerai éviter de passer une nouvelle fois cette étape.

 

Il finit par retirer l'aiguille et appose immédiatement un carré de compresse à l'endroit où une unique goutte rougeâtre à réussi à s'échapper. La main fine de ma gardienne, qui il me semble s'appelle Amy, vient remplace celle de BaekHyun sur le carré blanc.  
De mon côté, je respire un bon coup, content d'avoir passé ce moment assez désagréable.

 

**\- BaekHyun, tu pourrais me donner un autre morceau de gaze, le sang continue de couler.**  
**\- Quoi?**  
**\- Regarde.**

 

Moi non plus je n'avais pas fait attention, mais effectivement, ce qui n'est qu'un petit trou dans ma peau continue, goutte après goutte à cracher mon sang. Pas des litres c'est sûr mais certainement trop pour le trou que c'est.  
Le médecin arrive tout de suite. Il retire la carré désormais rouge et observe quelques secondes mon coude.

 

**\- Pourtant ce n'était qu'une veine. Normalement ça devrait déjà avoir arrêté de saigner. C'est pas grand chose, mais il faudra que je regarde de plus près ça YiXing.**

 

Il repose un morceau de tissu stérile vierge. Heureusement, cette fois, après quelques secondes le petit saignement s'arrête. Par sécurité il me pose tout de même un petit pensement.

 

Le test médical ne dure pas plus longtemps et après me souhaiter une bonne continuation, BaekHyun me laisse quitter la pièce, en compagnie d'Amy. On rejoint une autre pièce. Dans les tons gris et noirs, cette pièce à quelque chose de plus chaleureux que l'autre. Une âme peut être.

 

Dans cette nouvelle pièce je rencontre un autre homme. Son nom est assez particulier, c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai eu aucun mal pour le retenir. KyungSoo. Une autre chose que j'ai facilement remarqué c'est que cette personne est bien moins chaleureuse que BaekHyun (quelle contradiction par rapport à l'ambiance des pièces). Son visage semble dénué d'expressions, même moi je pense que j'en ai plus. Ne semblant éprouver aucune empathie, il me demande de m'installer sur une chaise en face d'un bureau qui doit être le sien.  
Amy prend quand elle une autre chaise et vient à côté de moi.

 

**\- Comme on a certainement du te le dire je m'appelle KyungSoo est je suis psychologue. Je vais te poser une série de question auxquelles tu vas devoir répondre.**

 

Je baisse les yeux. Comment puis-je répondre moi qui ne parle pas ... du moins plus.  
Depuis mon changement radical de vie il y a quelques années, on m'a quasiment interdit de parler. Quelques souvenirs acides des punitions que j'ai reçus pour avoir parler me reviennent en mémoire.  
J'ai rapidement compris que moins ma voix se faisait entendre, mieux je m'en sortirais. Au départ, je parlais un peu quand j'étais seul, mais, faire une discussion seul n'est pas possible, alors j'ai simplement arrêté de parler pour ne répondre qu'avec des signes de la têtes aux rares questions qui m'étaient posées.

 

Même si maintenant j'y suis autorisé, je ne pense pas être capable de parler. La parole est pour les autres, pour les humains, moi je suis voué au silence. Me demander de faire comme si des années de mutisme n'avait jamais existées n'est juste pas possible.

 

**\- Tu t'appelles Zhang YiXing?**

   
J'opine une première fois.

 

**\- Tu as vingt ans?**

 

J'opine une seconde fois.

 

**\- Tu es originaire de Chine?**

 

J'opine une troisième fois.

 

**\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire à quel âge tu es arrivé dans ce cirque?**

 

Je fais cette fois non de la tête.

 

**\- Tu ne sais pas?**

 

Je répond par l'affirmative.

 

**\- Tu ne veux pas parler?**

 

Une nouvelle fois je répond par la négative.

 

**\- Génial. Bon, on va faire autrement. Passe moi ta main.**

 

Perplexe, je le regarde quelques secondes avant d'avancer timidement ma main dans sa direction. Sans aucune délicatesse, il s'empare de cette dernière. En un instant je me sens un peu bizarre. A peine une seconde après que ce psychologue ait pris ma main dans les siennes, j'entend une voix dans ma tête et que je n'ai pas de mal à identifier comme la sienne.

 

_Continuons, donc est-ce que tu sais à quel âge tu es arrivé dans ce cirque?_

 

Bon dieu, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai sa voix dans ma tête?

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
J'arrache ma main des siennes, et laissant échapper un couinement, je tombe de ma chaise, et recule à moitié assis jusqu'à ce qu'un mur vienne stopper ma progression.  
Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive et j'en viens à me demander si je ne suis pas fou.

 

Ma respiration est tellement rapide que j'ai presque l'impression de voir des tâches noires danser devant mes yeux qui s'humidifient. Tous mes membres tremblent, j'ai chaud, j'étouffe.

 

Amy se lève et arrive doucement vers moi, les yeux désolés. 

Même si c'est elle, mon corps, ne semble plus la reconnaître. Sans que je n'en donne l'ordre, me corps se ratatine plus, ma tête se baisse et mes bras l'encercle pour me protéger.  
Je sens quelque chose bizarre, mais familier. Pourquoi donc mes oreilles sont apparues. Après tant d'année, normalement, c'est seulement sur mon ordre qu'elle se manifestent, alors pourquoi maintenant? Ce détail me fait encore plus peur, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison.

 

Ces appendices me font entendre plus que je ne voudrais des pas qui se rapprochent dans ma direction.

 

**\- YiXing chut... N'aie pas peur comme ça. KyungSoo est comme nous, c'est pour ça qu'il a cette faculté, tu l'auras toi aussi quand tu te seras entrainé.**

 

Elle est toute proche. Je sens la chaleur de son être m'étouffer encore plus. A cet instant j'ai réellement peur.

 

**\- Franchement KyungSoo je t'ai dit d'y aller doucement.**  
**\- J'ai du travail aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le temps Amy.**  
**\- Tu vas me parler autrement Soo,** répond-t-elle glacialement.

 

Si c'est possible, je me recroqueville encore plus sur moi. Moi qui la voyais comme douce, je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle peut être plus terrifiante que tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser ici. Je me sens soudainement très seul et vulnérable, comme une gazelle dans une cage de lion.

 

Je la sens s'accroupir en face de moi. Sa voix s'adoucit grandement.

 

**\- S'il te plait, arrête YiXing. Je te promet qu'il ne te touchera plus alors regarde moi.**

 

Je reste dans cette position, comme un moyen de me protéger de cette environnement extérieur qui me fait peur.

 

Je sursaute violemment quand je sens sa main glisser de mon poignet jusque sur mon épaule, laissant derrière elle une trainée de feu paradoxalement rassurante.

Mes muscles se décrispent malgré moi à son passage. La peur s'échappe par tous les pores de ma peau et les doutes que j'ai pu avoir sur elle prennent le même chemin pour disparaître.  
Après quelques dizaines de secondes de silence complet je relève un peu la tête et croise son regard inquiet.

 

Ses mains précédemment sur mes épaules viennent se perdre sur mes joues en même temps que ses pouces effacent quelques larmes qui glissent lentement.

 

**\- Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait.**

 

Peu élégamment, je renifle et fait de mon mieux pour stopper l'écoulement des perles salées.

 

**\- J'en suis désolé YiXing, mais il va falloir que tu répondes quand même aux questions.**

 

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'effondrer à nouveau, elle rajoute.

 

**\- Mais je t'ai promis que lui ne te toucheras plus. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne veux ou ne peux pas parler?**

 

J'hoche doucement la tête. Même dans la situation actuelle il m'est impossible d'user de ma voix. Je suis bien trop sur les nerfs pour tenter de combattre cette peur profondément encrée en moi.

  
**\- D'accord. Je vais y aller doucement et faire comme KyungSoo mais je te le répète tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ca peut faire étrange, j'en conviens,** dit elle en rigolant doucement, **mais ce n'est pas grand chose, et j'essayerais de faire durer ça le moins possible, d'accord?**

 

Puisque je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je préfère que se soit elle, plutôt que l'autre psychologue.  
Résigné, j'acquiesce.

 

Ses mains ne quittent même pas mes joues que je sens la même sensation qu'avec KyungSoo se propager à l'intérieur de ma personne.  
J'essaye de calmer mon coeur et patiente en attendant d'entendre cette fameuse voix.

 

_C'est bien …_

 

Juste deux mots et elle se tait un peu de temps. Je la remercie de me ménager et d'y aller si doucement avec moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de m'être fait traiter avec douceur si ce n'est avec elle depuis quelques heures.

 

_Tu vois, c'est pas grand chose. KyungSoo va poser des questions et tu auras juste à penser clairement les réponses pour que je comprenne et que je lui transmette. Et une fois qu'on aura terminé, je t'emmènerais dans ce qui sera ta chambre et tu seras tranquille pour le reste de la journée._

 

_Merci …_

 

C'est la seule chose que je trouve à lui répondre. Je la voix sourire. Peut être parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle entend ma voix, peut être parce qu'elle est contente de l'avancement des choses ou alors pour une raison qui m'échappe, mais elle sourit et comme si c'était contagieux, le calme s'infiltre encore plus en moi.

 

Le psychologue commence par de simples questions pour connaître un peu ma vie d'avant, savoir comment j'ai remarqué que je ne suis pas qu'un simple humain, mon quotidien de ces dernières années. Après, des questions un peu plus poussées pour savoir si je sais l'origine de ces transformations, ce que j'en pense, ce que je ressens.

 

L'entretient finit, Amy m'aide à me relever.  
Avant qu'on ne quitte la pièce, KyungSoo lui adresse une dernière fois la parole.

 

**\- Je te ferais parvenir son profil psychologique dès que je l'aurais rédiger.**  
**\- Très bien. Et fait très attention à partir de maintenant, le moindre faux pas, je t'envois dans le grand Nord, c'est compris?**  
**\- C'est très clair Amy.**

 

On quitte la pièce, on quitte le bâtiment. A l'air extérieur je me sens mieux. Cette sensation d'étouffement me quitte définitivement et j'ai l'impression de gagner un peu en liberté, même si j'ai encore du mal à définir ce mot. Je me sens simplement mieux, voilà tout.

 

Je fixe mes pieds en même temps qu'on se dirige vers un autre bâtiment. Je ne me sens pas le courage d'affronter le regard des autres pour l'instant.

 

On arrive dans un second bâtiment, un peu plus grand que le dernier et pourtant premier que j'ai visité jusqu'ici.  
Comme celui-ci, il ne se compose que d'un grand couloir rythmé de chaque côté par des portes. Elle en ouvre rapidement une sur laquelle est écris le numéro seize.

 

**\- C'est ici que sera ta chambre pour le moment. D'ici pas très longtemps je t'apporterais à manger. D'ici là tu peux aller te laver et faire ce que tu veux tant que tu ne la quittes pas. Tu as quelques habits dans l'armoire.**

 

Je cligne des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai capté le message.

 

Seul, je passe la porte qui se referme doucement derrière moi.  
L'endroit est très simple et pourtant, tellement mieux que ceux qu'il me semble avoir toujours connus. Finit la cage avec une couverture et un semblant d'oreiller. Ici, il y a un lit, avec un vrai coussin, des vrais draps, une vraie couverture. Une table de chevet avec un petit lampe. Un bureau avec quelques feuilles, quelques stylos, quelques livres dont je ne m'attarde pas sur le titre. Un fenêtre permet d'inonder la pièce de lumière.  
La seule autre porte (qui n'est pas celle pour sortir) mène à une petite salle de bain avec un toilette. Une douche, un lavabo avec un miroir, quelques bouteilles de gels douches ou champoings et un porte-serviette meublent la pièce.

 

Je retourne dans la pièce principale, ouvre les portes de l'armoire. Elle est moyennement remplie de vêtements classiques mais qui semblent néanmoins confortables. Au pif, j'en prend quelques uns et vais dans la salle de bain.

 

Quittant rapidement ce que je porte sur le dos, je passe sous l'eau chaude. Je n'y reste pas très longtemps. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime être mouillé.  
Je me sèche, enfile mes nouveaux attributs et vais m'allonger sur le lit.

 

C'est confortable. Ca me change de la planche des bois de ces huit dernières années.  
C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est moelleux. Me couvrant de l'épaisse couette, je me roule en boule et en position fœtal, je ferme les yeux et attend que le sommeil me prenne. Je ne doute pas du fait qu'il a du se passer au maximum deux heures depuis que je me suis réveillé dans la voiture, mais toutes les sensations de ce matin m'ont littéralement épuisées.  
Je plonge rapidement dans le monde de tous les possibles, oubliant tous les désagréments que les changements futurs vont m'occasionner.

 

 

  
Un clic venant de la porte me tire de mon sommeil. Je m'assois lentement, un peu difficilement et me frotte les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment bien dormis. Je m'étais fait à dormir sur une planche de bois, mais dans un lit, le corps se repose vraiment. Même si ça fait bizarre, c'est très agréable.

 

Amy arrive avec, comme promis, un plateau fumant. Elle le pose sur ma table de chevet.

 

**\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.**

 

Je secoue la tête. Elle n'a pas besoin de s'excuser, c'est rien.

 

**\- Ton psychologue m'a remis son rapport et je pense important que je t'en dise ce qu'il en est parce que pour l'instant, j'en conviens, on t'a gardé un peu dans le flou.**

 

C'est vrai, quand on y repense. Je sais que je suis là parce que je ne suis pas un humain normal, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne sais pas ce que les gens font ici, je ne connais personne si ce n'est le nom de trois personne, je ne sais pas ce que l'on attend de moi.

 

**\- Tu es un peu affaiblis physiquement, mais ce n'est pas grand chose. Après tu restes un peu traumatisé par ce qu'il t'est arrivé. On va faire en sorte de te soigner, pour que tu retrouves l'envie et comme ça tu auras une vie normale.**

 

J'ai un peu de mal à accepter la chose. Ca parait trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai appris très jeune qu'on ne peux jamais vraiment faire confiance à quelqu'un, même sa propre famille est capable de nous vendre. Alors que certaines personnes veulent m'aider sans que je ne doivent rien en retour me parait un peu suspect.  
Mais je n'ai pas le droit de regretter la vie facile qui était la mienne jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. Si j'avais été forcé de venir ici (et ça n'aurait pas été très compliqué), j'aurais eu des raisons de regretter, mais dans mon cas, j'ai quitté ma cage de mon plein grès, alors je vais devoir affronter ce qui arrivera.

 

**\- Je vais te laisser manger, mais avant j'ai une dernière chose à faire. Ce collier, tu vas enfin pouvoir le quitter. Se sera pour toi, une preuve que nous te faisons confiance.**

 

Elle vient s'assoir en face de moi. Je lève la tête, détournant le regard pour lui laisser le plus de place possible. Je sais que je vais ressentir un gros manque, mais si vraiment j'ai le droit à la liberté, alors c'est la dernière chose qui me relie physiquement à mon passé.

 

Ses doigts délicats prennent la boucle en métal et la font glisser le long de la lanière de cuire. Le collier glisse à son tour et libère mon coup. Comme je m'y attendais, je ressens un grand manque, mais je sais apprécier le symbole et la confiance qu'il me porte.

 

**\- Tu vas garder des marques pendant un certain moment je pense.** Dit-elle en même temps qu'elle rapproche sa main de ces dernières.

 

La sensation de cette peau qui se pose sur la mienne est affreuse. Ma peau, rendue ultrasensible par ces années de privation, ne supporte que peu ce contact, et mon corps se recule de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour que le contact soit coupé.

 

Amy me regarde un peu étrangement, presque désolée. Elle ne doit pas comprendre ma réaction.  
En remerciement et pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mauvaises idées, je prononce un premier et seul mot depuis plusieurs années.

 

**\- ... Sensible ...**  
**\- Je comprend, pardonne moi dans ce cas, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je pense que la sensation devrait s'atténuer dans les jours qui viennent ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te laisser manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. A bientôt YiXing.**

 

Elle se relève et sort de la pièce en emportant la pièce noir.

 

De mon côté, je me penche vers la nourriture. Sur le plateau je vois un petit bol contenant de la salade, un assiette fumante avec de la viande et des pâtes, enfin un pomme bien rouge. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un repas si varié.  
Je ne laisse pas le temps au plat de se refroidir et l'entame sur le champ, prenant à la fin sur moi pour le terminer.

 

Je le repose ensuite sur ma table de nuit et me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain et voir de mes propres yeux ces marques dont m'a parlé Amy.

 

La peau de mon cou est sensiblement de la même couleur que sur le reste de mon corps, mais on voit que le grain n'est pas le même. Elle est plus fine, plus douce, et autrement plus sensible. C'est un peu comme des chatouilles, soit pas très agréable. Je pense que les prochains jours, je prendrais un petit foulard, si j'arrive à en trouver pour me protéger de n'importe quel contact qui pourrait être dérangeant.

 

Je vais ensuite voir par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Tout ce que je vois c'est la forêt qui s'étend jusqu'à perte de vue, soit pas très loin puisque tous les arbres bloquent le passage. La seule petite percée est celle d'un chemin, surement celui que j'ai emprunté lors de mon arrivé, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, peut être y a-t-il d'autres entrée à ce ... camp. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler autrement pour l'instant.

 

J'ouvre cette fenêtre pour faire rentrer la bonne odeur de l'extérieur. La fraîcheur s'invite d'elle même et je vais me couvrir de ma couverture.  
Au chaud, tous les nouvelles odeurs m'assaillant, je ferme les yeux et me laisse pour une première fois rêver de la vraie joie, de la vraie liberté qui peut être m'attend.

 

 

  
J'ai certainement du m'endormir, puisque quand j'ouvre les yeux la lumière n'éclaire plus la pièce. Le soleil est déjà bien bas, et les arbres empêchent les plus rares rayons lumineux ne pénétrer dans la pièce.  
La fraîcheur s'est aussi transformée en froid, alors je me lève rapidement et vais fermer l'ouverture. Heureusement que j'étais couvert, sinon je pense que je serais tombé malade.

 

Le soleil est couché certes, mais comme nous sommes en hiver, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il est tard.  
Je vais allumer la lumière dans ma chambre et me dirige vers les livres puisque pour l'instant je ne peux faire que ça.

 

Ces romans ne me sont pas connus. Je ne les ai personnellement jamais lu, mais ils font partis des rares qui n'ont pas été perdus durant le grand cataclysme. Reproduit, se trouve notamment dans ma chambre le célèbre roman français de Victor Hugo, les Misérables.  
Je m'installe confortablement sur mon lit et me lance dans la lecture.

 

Alors que j'entame ma soixantième page, quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Rentre un instant après BaekHyun. Je suis pour le moins surpris. Je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'Amy ne puisse pas toujours venir, mais je pensais que cet homme aurait trop de travail pour s'occuper des basses tâches dans le genre.

 

**\- Salut YiXing, j'espère que tout va bien depuis tout à l'heure. C'est ton repas pour se soir, mais je viens surtout pour te dire que demain, il faudra que tu reviennes me voir. Un des costauds de ce matin viendra te chercher en milieu de matinée, il faudra que tu te tiennes prêt. Sur ce, je te souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne nuit.**

 


	3. Une rencontre terrifiante ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "L'élément déclencheur est minime, un simple petit contact d'un des plus grand avec le dos de JongIn et pourtant, en un quart de seconde c'est le drame."

Le soleil est assez haut dans le ciel. Réveillé assez tôt par le bruit du lieu et surtout de ces occupants, je me suis préparé, trouvant pour mon plus grand bonheur un foulard, et attend depuis une bonne demi heure à en croire l'horloge au dessus de mon bureau.

  
La porte s'ouvre sans préavis et on passe la tête à travers. Je reconnais sans mal un des deux de la veille. C'est un qui est grand, souriant et ce qui attire le plus l'attention, ce sont ses oreilles légèrement décollées.

 

**\- Prêt? C'est partit.**

 

Je le suis sans piper mot. Une fois dehors, par curiosité et esprit pratique, je prend sur moi pour moins baisser la tête et regarder ce qui m'entoure.  
Ce que je retiens, c'est que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une dense forêt de sapin. Un espace plat est dégagé sur quelques centaines de mètres, juste assez pour permettre au cinq bâtiment d'avoir vu le jour. Il y a relativement beaucoup de monde ici, si on se base sur le fait qu'ils sont tous comme moi. Il y a des vieux, des bébés, des filles, des garçons, des asiatiques, des noirs, des frêles ou des costauds. Une bonne variété en somme.

 

Je retrouve le bâtiment médical et la même pièce où BaekHyun semble m'attendre.

 

**\- A nous deux.**

 

Dit-il de bonne humeur. J'aime bien ce personnage. Je pense qu'à part Amy, c'est en lui que j'ai le plus confiance. Il a fait son possible pour être doux avec moi hier et surtout être agréable. Ses sourires, ses questions même s'il sait que je ne répondrais pas, tout est fait pour que je me sente au mieux. Il me montre un minimum d'intérêt et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime cette sensation.

 

Je baisse la tête pour le saluer à mon tour. Mon accompagnateur nous laisse tous les deux.

 

**\- Bon, je continue de faire des analyses pour savoir pourquoi tu sembles coaguler moins que nous, pour l'instant je n'ai pas les résultats, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Je voudrais que tu te transformes à ton maximum pour voir si de ce côté là aussi tout va bien.**

 

Je fais mon maximum pour combattre mon malaise par rapport à cette demande qui est trop semblable à mon ancien quotidien. Seulement je sais que là c'est pour moi bien et non par curiosité personnelle donc ça rend un peu moins dérangeante. Il vérifie l'implantation de ma queue, sa mobilité, la propreté et la solidité de mes canines, l'audition de mes oreilles.  
Il termine par le bout de mes membres (sans compter la queue). Tâtant les coussinets, il tente de faire sortir des griffes qui n'apparaissent pas. Normal, ces attributs ne sont encore jamais apparut sur moi.

 

**\- Est-ce que tu ne les as jamais eu où on te les a arrachées?**

 

Je le regarde interrogativement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me dit?

 

**\- J'ai déjà vu et entendu des cas pour lesquels des Hommes ont retirés les griffes de personnes comme toi pour des raisons de sécurité ou je ne sais quelles conneries. C'est pour ça que je te demande si à toi aussi on te les as retirées, ou simplement ne se sont-elles pas manifestées?**

 

Comme pour Amy, je vais tenter de dire quelques mots. Comme je l'apprécie, je vais faire des efforts.

 

**\- Jamais ... eu.**  
**\- Whaou, tu parles? C'est gentil, ça m'évite bien des soucis. On ira plus vite.**

 

J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que je sois une pipelette, sinon il va être vite déçus, et c'est bien l'une des dernières choses que je voudrais.

 

Je lui suis reconnaissant de faire son possible pour ne pas me faire trop parler, et de mon côté, je fais ce que je peux pour répondre.

 

C'est vraiment bizarre de reparler. J'en avais oublié le son de ma voix.  
Et je trouve même intéressant d'avoir de la compagnie. Moi qui croyais-être repus à la vie en solitaire, je pense pouvoir me plaire dans un petit groupe.

 

**\- Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire comme ça, mais tu as quand même bien été traité. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que comparé à des combattants et des sujets de laboratoire, ton corps à été bien traité. Tu n'auras aucune séquelle si ce n'est peut être une sensibilité du cou. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as mérité ce que tu as vécut, loin de moi cette idée, je veux juste te rassurer, ton corps dans tous ses détails va bien, si ce n'est ce saignement dont les analyses sont en cours.**  
**\- Merci.**  
**\- Mais de rien. Je t'aime bien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir quand tu iras un peu mieux.**

 

C'est trop rapidement que la séance si je peux l'appeler ainsi se termine. J'aimerais rester encore un peu, même si ce n'est que pour l'entendre parler. C'est tellement plus intéressant que de rester dans le silence complet et ne rien faire.

 

Le même homme vient me chercher mais étonnement il ne me ramène pas vers ma chambre. On dépasse le bâtiment où elle se trouve et on continu jusqu'au suivant. Ce dernier est encore un peu plus petit que le médical.

 

**\- Tu vas d'abord devoir rencontrer les autres nouveaux, ensuite tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 

Rencontrer les autres nouveaux. Donc effectivement je ne suis pas le seul. Il me semble me rappeler qu'hier mes deux gardes du corps, dont celui qui est en ce moment même à mes côtés, ont dû partir précipitamment pour un nouveau qui posait des problèmes. Est-ce que je vais le rencontrer? Sans en avoir contre lui, je préfèrerais garder mes distances. Je sais bien que je ne sais pas me battre, et que s'il arrive quoi que se soit, je suis absolument sans défense. Je n'ai pas quitté mon cirque pour me retrouver en danger ici. Après peut être se sera-t-il calmé? Je l'espère en tout cas.

 

Nous nous rapprochons et c'est à reculons que je rentre dans ce bâtiment que je ne connais pas encore. Contrairement aux deux autres, il n'est pas composé d'un couloir rythmé de porte, mais est constitué d'une salle principal et je suppose de quelques pièces annexes doivent exister aussi.

 

Mais en ce moment, j'ai plus à faire que me pencher sur l'architecture du lieu, les autres sont déjà là.  
Avec moi nous sommes trois, un adolescent ou jeune adulte assez grand, la peau mate, très tendue, une jeune fille de seulement une dizaine d'année qui semble complètement émerveillée de ce qu'elle voit, et moi, arrivant comme un cheveux sur la soupe.  
Dès mon premier pas dans la pièce, la jeune fille tourne sa tête vers moi, elle m'analyse rapidement et me salue, ponctuant le tout d'un grand sourire. L'autre garçon n'est pas en reste. Son regard est perçant, m'analysant plus longuement et finement. Son expression tendue, neutre ne change absolument pas.  
Aux vues de ces réactions, je suppose que lui non plus n'as pas eu un passé facile, contrairement à la petite fille, à moins qu'elle ne cache bien son jeu.  
Comme pour moi, elle est accompagnée d'un garde, l'autre garçon est lui accompagné de deux personnes. Raison de plus de me méfier de lui. Je pense pouvoir supposer que c'est lui le fauteur de trouble de la veille. Qu'il le fasse exprès ou pas, il y a toutes les chances que se soit lui.

 

Essayant vainement de me faire le plus petit possible, j'avance dans cette pièce et vais rejoindre les autres personnes qui sont assissent autour d'une table. Nous trois assis et les autres debout, prêts à intervenir aux moindres soucis.

 

**\- Je vois que tout le monde est déjà là.**

 

On se retourne tous brusquement au son de cette voix qui n'est autre que celle d'Amy. Soit elle est très discrète, soit, j'étais bien trop préoccupé par tout ce monde pour faire attention à son arrivée, ou peut être bien les deux.  
Le tout étant qu'a partir de ce moment, je sens comme une petite onde de réconfort arriver jusqu'à moi et la lourde tension qui régnait baisser considérablement.

 

**\- Normalement tout le monde me connaît, mais je vais quand même me présenter plus en détails. Je m'appelle Amy, et comme vous je suis un Homme-Loup -...**  
**\- Tu es de quelle couleur, la coupe la plus petite de nous.**  
**\- ... SoHee, je ne t'ai pas appris à ne pas couper la parole?**  
**\- Mais si mais ...**  
**\- Très bien. Alors pour répondre à ta question, comme vous je suis principalement blanche avec une tâche rousse sur le dos.**

 

Jusque là elle ne nous apprend pas grand chose. Certes elle n'a jamais explicité sa condition, mais après, elle m'a dit que tout le monde était comme moi, ici, ou du moins je suis comme tout le monde. Ne nous donnant que peu d'informations à peu près inutiles sur elle, Amy continus avec la raison de notre présence ici.

 

**\- Que vous soyez issus d'un milieu difficile ou non, vous êtes les bienvenus. Ici vous allez être formés à contrôler de manière totale votre corps et votre forme animale pour un meilleur avenir. Un choix se posera à vous à la fin de votre séjour ici, mais nous en reparlerons plus précisément à ce moment là. Pour le moment, vous allez être ramenés dans votre chambre et en début d'après-midi vos référants, ceux qui vous accompagnent, reviendront vous chercher et vous ferons une visite des lieux. Des questions?**

 

Personne n'ouvre la bouche.  
Sans confier notre passé, elle nous présente rapidement les uns aux autres. Comme je l'avais compris, SoHee est une jeune fille de douze ans, l'autre garçon à dix-neuf ans et s'appelle JongIn.

 

Ensuite, elle nous souhaite une bonne fin de journée puisqu'apparemment elle ne sera pas lors de cette visite. Je lâche un petit soupir à cette constatation. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être égoïste à demander sa présence à tout moment, mais après tout, en ce temps de changement, j'ai besoin d'un repère pour me faire à cette nouvelle vie.

 

Puisque les dortoirs sont dans le même bâtiments, on part tous ensemble dans cette direction. Ceux qu'Amy a appelé nos référents nous encadrent dans une étonnante décontraction alors que nous, du moins moi et l'autre garçon, sommes tendus, lui je dirais même sur ses gardes.

 

SoHee s'arrête à la porte quatre, lui à la douze et je continue jusqu'à la mienne.

 

En entrant, je vais directement m'assoir sur mon lit. Après un gros soupire, je pense intensément. Finalement est-ce que tout ça n'est pas un grand rêve, pourquoi tout à changer en si peu de temps?  
Mais surtout, je me pose la question des choix qui nous seront posés plus tard. Qu'est-ce que des gens comme ça peuvent bien vouloir de nous? Méfiant de nature, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer autre chose que du négatif. Mon instinct de survie me dit que si c'est vraiment le cas, alors il faudrait que j'arrive à "m'allier" à des personnes pour ne pas être seul, mais à part les deux autres nouveaux, je ne vois pas qui. Sans vouloir être méchant, je n'ai pas plus confiance en eux qu'en les autres, malgré la situation.  
Pourtant, et malgré moi, je me trouve un peu de curiosité. Moi qui une bonne partie de ma vie ai été cantonné à une monotonie terrible, j'ai envie de savoir un peu plus sur la vie, la liberté, ce que les gens qui sont comme nous peuvent faire s'ils ne se trouvent pas dans les situations déplorables où nous étions. J'ai envie que certains de mes rêves de bonheurs soient vrais. Envie de connaître d'autres personnes et peut être de m'attacher à quelqu'un. D'avoir quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter en toutes circonstances. J'ai terriblement peur d'être trahis comme par ma famille, mais j'arrive à me souvenir le bonheur qu'on peut ressentir quand on est entouré.

 

 

  
Mon repas pris et quelques minutes d'attentes plus tard, je me retrouve dehors, accompagnés des mêmes que ce matin.

 

Le référent de SoHee passe devant pendant que les autres référents ferment la marche derrière, quand à nous trois, SoHee s'est naturellement intercalée au milieu de nous deux.

 

Sans nous donner plus d'informations, le référent nous confirme que nous sommes dans une forêt, j'apprend par contre qu'elle se situe dans le sud de la Corée. Depuis qu'on m'a vendu j'ai beaucoup voyagé sans savoir jamais où, et je ne pensais pas avoir été allé si loin moi qui avant vivais dans l'Ouest de la Chine.

 

Ce camp est un camp provisoire. Que se soit par rachat ou par "vol" nous ne sommes pas là légalement et de toute façon en temps qu'Homme-Loups nous sommes traqués donc nous sommes ici dans le plus grand des secrets. Cachés comme ça dans le foret, il existe plusieurs camp comme celui dans lequel nous sommes. Qu'ils soient vides momentanément ou occupés, tous sont dans des lieux secrets.  
Mais celui qui nous intéresse pour le moment, c'est celui dans lequel nous sommes. Il est composé de cinq bâtiments. Deux dortoirs dont je loge dans le plus petit (nous sommes quand même une petite cinquantaine à vivre sur ce camp), il y en a un qui sert de réfectoire, qui est enfaite celui où nous avons été rassemblés ce matin, un qui sert de cabinet médical (le premier que j'ai visité) et un bâtiment, le plus petit, dans lequel nous avons interdiction de rentrer pour l'instant, qui sert de base. Ceux qui dirigent cet endroits reçoivent et transmettent les informations les plus secrètes dans ce dernier.

 

Toute un organisation en somme. J'ai l'habitude de croiser beaucoup de monde puisque je faisais des spectacles, mais vivre avec autant de personnes au quotidien sera une première pour moi (même avant d'être vendue, je vivais dans une campagne très peu peuplée). J'ai un peu peur d'avoir du mal à m'y faire. J'apprécie mon calme, ma tranquillité, ma solitude quelque part. Je peux faire un effort, et supporter quelques personnes, mais pas la totalité.

 

Exactement au même moment où je pense ça, une horde (du moins cinq)  enfants arrivent en se courant après certainement pour jouer. Certains sont assez grand, une dizaine d'année, et sont partiellement transformés pour poursuivre des plus petits qui eux ne se servent que de leur jambes. Ils rient de bon coeur et si ce remue ménage n'est pas tous les jours, je pourrais apprécier ce spectacles. Ils sont mignons et ont l'air heureux. Ce que je n'ai pas eu dans mon enfance, mais je ne suis pas du tout jaloux, je suis content pour eux.

 

Ils passent à notre droite, puis reviennent sur nous. Un des plus petit cherche en faite à se cacher derrière un de nos référants, sans chercher à nous embêter ils se mettent à nous tourner autour.  
Je suis tout de suite moins à l'aise, mais je prend sur moi, ils sont vraiment trop mignons pour que je vienne tout gâcher.

 

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais tout gâcher. Mon regard complètement captivé par ce mignon spectacle, je ne vois pas JongIn, de plus en plus tendu, et qui finit par craquer.

 

L'élément déclencheur est minime, un simple petit contact d'un des plus grand avec le dos de JongIn et pourtant, en un quart de seconde c'est le drame.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

C'est le drame. Bien plus rapide que moi je peux le faire, d'asserrées griffes prennent place sur le bout de ses doigts, ses yeux se mettent à dégager une lueur animale, ses lèvres se retroussent pour laisser apparaître une série de canines encore plus pointues que les miennes.

 

Le quart de seconde qui suit, un des référents passe devant les enfants pour les protéger, les trois autres encercles JongIn qui essaie tant bien que mal de repousser son instinct de combat.  
Je pense que pour n'importe quel humain normal, l'attitude de JongIn est purement agressive, mais moi je vois que JongIn en souffre, qu'il tente de se refreiner. Chose malheureusement qu'il n'arrive pas forcément à faire.

  
Mu moi aussi par un instinct, mais me concernant de survie, je recule, les yeux rivés vers le semblant d'affrontement. Ma respiration s'accélère parce que malgré toute l'horreur de ma vie, jamais je n'ai connu de combat, de violence, et que je suis aussi démunis que ces enfants. Je suis fragile, faible. Et même si je vois la volonté de JongIn, une telle attitude, un tel instinct me fait profondément peur. Je suis un Homme-Loup, certes, mais face à JongIn, je suis aussi faible qu'un humain normal.

 

Rapidement, d'autres Hommes-Loups arrivent, soit intrigués, soit dans le but de calmer les choses.  
En vain, ils parlent à JongIn pour le faire se calmer, mais le pauvre n'y arrive toujours pas.

 

Je ressens une présence arriver dans mon dos, mais pas une présence inquiétante, non, c'est comme une brise fraîche dans une ambiance brulante.  
Amy pose une main sur un de mes épaules le temps d'une seconde puis passe devant moi. Comparé à toutes les autres personnes qui nous entoure, elle est parfaitement calme, pas même neutre, non, rassurante.

 

Elle passe dans le cercle des référants sans qu'ils ne bougent d'un pouce. Absolument sans crainte, elle se rapproche de JongIn. Ce dernier, la fixe, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il l'implore du regard. Moi aussi j'aimerais lui dire de faire attention, mais ma voix est bloquée dans ma gorge encore pire que d'habitude.

 

Elle continue de se rapprocher de lui sans être à sa portée. Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, les tremblements de JongIn se calment sans cesser complètement. Maintenant qu'il est un peu plus tranquille, elle se rapproche encore. Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules et là, comme par magie, sa respiration ralentit d'un cou, ses tremblements cessent définitivement. Elle termine de se rapprocher et vient le prendre dans ses bras. La tête de JongIn tombe dans le cou d'Amy, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune force.  
   
**\- C'est ça JongIn, calme toi ... Voilà ... c'est bon. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller dans un coin calme. Allez.**

 

Le cercle se crève et sous le regard plus ou moins surpris des spectateurs, JongIn et Amy partent vers le dortoir dans lequel nous logeons.  
Une fois qu'ils ont disparut de notre vue, quelques bados s'en vont directement, comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Ou plutôt comme si de rien de grave ne s'était passé. C'est compliqué à s'imaginer mais je veux bien croire que des choses comme ça ne soient pas nouvelles pour eux, cependant, ce que je n'accepte pas c'est ce semblant de banalité. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un environnement ou de tels risques existent.  
Comment moi, YiXing, peureux, (trop) calme, ignorant et complètement vulnérable pourrait vivre dans un tel endroit. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre comme ça.  
On peut sans doute dire que mon ancienne vie me manque, ma tranquillité, ma routine. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, je savais ce qu'on attendait de moi, il n'y avait jamais rien de nouveau, et tant que je ne faisais pas de vague j'étais tranquille.  
Quelque part la captivité me promet la sécurité, et la liberté seulement l'inconnu aussi attrayant et effrayant puisse-t-il paraître.

 

**\- YiXing ...? YiXing?!**

 

J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un épais brouillard de pensée et de revenir dans le monde. Je regarde plein d'interrogation mon référant qui est juste en fasse de moi. Je sens aussi le regard de plein d'autres pairs d'yeux sur moi. Je me maudit un peu de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt et essaye de faire comme si je ne les sentais pas.

 

**\- YiXing? Tu viens avec nous, on va au self, tu sais, là où on était ce matin.**

 

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien aller faire là-bas une fois de plus? Et toujours cette attitude de normalité qui m'en rendrait malade. Même lui qui s'est trouvé en face de JongIn, protégeant les enfants, lui qui s'est retrouvé humain en face d'un moitié de loup, ne montre aucunement ses sentiments, si tant est qu'il en ait.

 

Je suis docilement le convois qui est désormais composé des quatre référants, SoHee et moi même. Comme on vient de me l'annoncer, on se dirige vers le self.

 

L'intérieur à bien changer depuis ce matin. Ce qui n'étais qu'une salle vide, déserte, avec seulement une table et quelques chaises autour s'est transformée en une salle complètement meublée d'une bonne vingtaine de table et le triple de chaises.  
Certes, c'est toujours désert de personne, à part nous, mais l'endroit semble déjà plus vivant.

 

On va tous s'installer sur une. SoHee à une drôle de tête. Elle semble contrariée, mais pas de la même manière que moi. Je pense qu'il est assez facile de voir que j'ai eu, et d'ailleurs que j'ai toujours, peur, mais elle, elle semble plus bouder. Je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer.

 

**\- Arrête de faire la tête SoHee, il va revenir.**  
**\- Mais oui mais ... il va se faire gronder par Amy.**

 

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle et j'espère franchement que cette petite a tord.

 

**\- Tu te trompes, Amy va juste l'aider. Tu sais, c'est une alpha et elle sait parfaitement gérer ce genre de situation. Elle va aider JongIn, mais elle tout le monde sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

 

La discussion entre les deux continue, mais je n'ai pas le loisir d'y assister puisque mon référant se met aussi à me parler.

 

**\- Toi non plus YiXing, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ecoute, comme je suis ton référant, Amy m'a parler de toi, de ce que tu as traversé et de plein de chose. Je m'appelle ChanYeol et j'ai, a peu près, vécu la même chose que toi.**

 

Il me tend sa main et je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour comprendre ce qu'il attend de moi. Est-il judicieux de faire confiance à cette personne qui m'est quasiment inconnue et qui ne m'aspire pas plus confiance que la plus part des personnes ici?

Je ne sais pas. Il est facile de dire qu'il a vécut la même chose que moi, bien plus facile que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais en même temps je ne vois pas bien en quoi me mentir l'avantagerais. Après tout, de la même manière de KyungSoo, il pourrait profiter de ma condition pour forcer la chose.

 

**\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi YiXing. Si tu n'as vraiment pas envie, alors je te laisse tranquille, mais Amy à sûrement dû te dis qu'il fallait que tu arrives à vaincre de tes peurs pour avancer. A toi de faire ton choix, mais plus tu attends, plus ça risque d'être dur.**

 

C'est vrai que sur ce point là il n'a pas faux. C'est effectivement ce qu'Amy m'a dit, et pour une raison que je suis toujours incapable d'exprimer, je lui fait confiance à elle.

 

Comme à chaque fois, c'est lentement et peu sûr de moi que je tend ma main vers ma main vers la sienne.

 

La sienne est grande, plus chaude que la mienne. 

Le picotement caractéristique se propage dans mes doigt, mon poignet, mon bras, mon coude, mon avant bras, mon épaule, mon coeur et jusqu'à mon esprit. Eclot dans ma tête une sorte de bulle par laquelle je suis connectée à ce ChanYeol.

 

_Merci de me faire confiance._

 

Sa voix est exactement la même que dans la réalité, comme pour les autres. Mais comme Amy et à la différence de KyungSoo, je ne ressens aucune animosité avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'avec ce genre de connexion, on voit les vrais personnes, pas de mensonges, pas de faux semblants, juste la vérité.

 

_Je pense que tu as compris que JongIn a aussi eu un passé difficile, bien que différent du tien. C'est pourquoi il a réait comme ça cette après-midi, mais rassure-toi, jamais tu ne seras en danger. Pour la sécurité de tout le monde et pour sa propre sécurité, il ne sera jamais tout seul tant qu'il ne sera pas stabilisé._

 

_Le pauvre …_

 

C'est finalement ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Même maintenant qu'il est libéré de ses tortionnaires, il est prisonnier de lui même. Prisonnier de son propre corps qu'il n'a pas forcément l'air de maîtriser dans ses reflexes.

 

_Ne te m'éprend pas. Il n'est pas plus à plaindre que toi, le contexte n'est juste pas le même. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais toi non plus tu n'es pas sorti d'affaire. Il falloir que vos deux vous battiez pour vous en sortir, mais je suis persuadé que tu t'en sortiras. Plein de monde sera là pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Vit au jour le jour et nous on s'occupe du reste._

 

_Merci de m'aider…_

 

_C'est normal. Surtout, et j'insiste, si tu as une question n'hésite pas à la poser de vive voix, ou par ce moyen là. Je sais à quel point on peut être perdu et c'est normal, je te fais pas de soucis._  
  
_Encore merci._

 

J'ai l'impression de trouver un second BaekHyun, peut être un peu moins bavard certes, mais j'ai la même impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance. J'ai un peu de mal à me dire qu'en à peine deux jours, je fasse confiance à tant de nouvelles personnes. Peut être que ChanYeol, Amy et BaekHyun ont raison de croire en moi, peut être que finalement je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré que ça.

 

La bulle dans ma tête éclate avec une étonnante douceur et ChanYeol se recule un peu.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard, on toque à la porte du bâtiment et nous voyons apparaître Amy et JongIn. Elle est comme les autres, neutre, indifférente, mais lui est vraiment gêné. Je suppose qu'il s'en veut.

 

En premier il se dirige vers la jeune SoHee. Quand elle le voit, elle cesse immédiatement de bouder et se jette dans ses bras, rigolant de coeur. Lui la serre délicatement, tendrement.

 

Une fois cette étreinte terminée, il vient me voir. Restant à une distance qu'il instaure lui même, il se courbe plus bas que personne ne s'est jamais courbé pour moi.

 

**\- Je suis sincère désolé de t'avoir fait peur tout à l'heure, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus. Je m'en veux réellement YiXing.**

 

Certes j'ai eu peur, et peur de lui, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il doit suffisamment s'en vouloir pour que j'en rajoute une couche.

 

Oubliant momentanément ma timidité, et ce que je suis superficiellement, je prend la main de ChanYeol dans la mienne. Le lien se fait à une vitesse impressionnante au seul détail que cette fois ce n'est pas dans ma tête que la bulle prend forme mais dans la sienne. Je m'étonne moi même de remarquer si vite que j'ai réussis seul à créer cette liaison. Amy me disait que ça arriverait avec l'entrainement pourtant je ne me suis pas entraîner du tout ...  
Peut importe, maintenant que j'y suis j'y reste.

 

_ChanYeol! Dit lui qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser ... enfin ... je veux dire que ... je ne lui en veux pas ... c'est pas que c'est pas grave mais ..._

 

_Whaou, quelle spontanéité YiXing. Tu te lâches bien plus vite que prévue._

 

Une vague de gêne et regret me fait rougir. Mon dieu, est-ce que je suis vraiment comme ça, est-ce que c'est vraiment moi?

 

_Hey! Arrête, t'as pas de regret à avoir. Au contraire, c'est vachement bien. Je suis content que tu te lâches._

 

La bulle éclate aussi vite qu'elle est apparue et mon référant verbalise ce que je lui ai dit. JongIn semble étonner de voir que j'ai réussis à lui former une réponse, même si c'est indirectement.  
Un sourire encore un peu terne, mais au moins sincère, illumine son visage.

 

**\- Sincèrement merci YiXing, j'espère qu'un jour on pourra être amis.**

 

Moi aussi j'espère. C'est peut être un peu méchant à dire, mais pour l'instant c'est plus de la curiosité qu'autre chose. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir des amis. Des vrais amis et pas de copains qu'on à lorsqu'on à dix ans. Puisque que ce n'est plus une routine à laquelle je peux m'attacher, alors je veux que se soit à des personnes et JongIn, même si la première impression n'est pas la meilleur je pense qu'il n'a pas mauvais fond.

 

**\- Désolé de vous couper, mais je voudrais juste vous parler quelques minutes parce qu'après je vais devoir y aller, intervient Amy. Aujourd'hui vous avez visité le camp donc à partir de maintenant vous êtes censé être autonome, même si, rassurez vous, vos référants ne seront jamais loin que se soit pour vous surveiller ou vous aider. Vous allez avoir deux jours tranquilles, ou, en gros, vous pourrez faire ce dont vous avez envie, mais après il faudra commencer ce qu'on appelle ici l'école et qui se déroulera dans ce bâtiment même. Sans entrer trop dans les détails, on va vous apprendre à maîtriser votre transformation complète, à survivre seul dans la nature ou en société humaine en théorie et dans la pratique pour tout. Votre formation durera plus ou moins quelques mois, suivant votre facilité d'assimilation. Vous serez séparés par groupe d'âge, donc SoHee tu te trouveras avec d'autres enfant de ton âge ...**  
**\- Mais je ne suis pas une enfant euuu...**  
**\- ... et YiXing et JongIn seront dans la même classe. Pas besoin de stresser ou autre, tout se passera bien et on vous aidera autant qu'il le faudra.**

 

Elle répondit à quelques petites questions avant de devoir nous quitter comme elle l'avait dit un peu plus tôt.

 

L'après-midi n'en était qu'a sa moitié, on a eu le choix entre rester dehors ou alors aller dans nos chambres. Pour ma part j'ai choisis la seconde option.

 

Dans ma pièce, je me suis confortablement installé dans mon lit, sous la couverture, et ai repris ma lecture.  
Un moment de calme et de concentration qui me permet, paradoxalement, de penser à ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi et qui n'est finalement pas si grave que ça. Certes les risques étaient là, mais au final il ne s'est rien passé et JongIn à fait de son mieux. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir, par contre j'ai le droit de travailler sur moi et mes faiblesses pour l'aider à mon tour.  
Cette pensée me fait sourire. C'est vrai, si je suis ici, c'est bien que j'ai quelque chose à y faire. Si j'ai été sauvé, c'est bien pour aider. Si aider JongIn est pour l'instant ce qu'on demande de moi, alors pourquoi pas. Je suis d'accord. Je sais bien que ça ne sera pas facile, loin de là, parce que moi même je ne suis pas parfait. Mais je sais que rien n'est perdu d'avance, qu'il y à même de grande chance qu'on y arrive.

 

J'ai appris que ce que je suis entrain de manger sera certainement le dernier repas que je prendrais dans ma chambre. Ensuite, dans la logique d'intégration autant que pour la vie du camp, nous prendrons nos repas tous ensemble, dans le self.  
Pas forcément rassuré de voir encore une chose qui va changer, je ne veux pas me plaindre et me profite simplement. Vivre au jour le jour, c'est ce qu'on m'a conseillé et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

 

Bien couvert à cause des températures un peu fraîches en début de matinée, je me promène dans le calme de ce lever de soleil. Il n'y a que très peu de monde à cette heure, et ce peu est pour le moins très calme.

 

En plus, ce matin, je me sens étonnement bien. Calme, pas stressé, mais juste pétris de curiosité. J'ai envie d'aller visiter un peu la foret. De voir autre chose que des bâtiments. Souvenirs de mon enfance où je m'amusais à explorer la forêt autour des champs que nous travaillions, j'ai envie de recommencer.

 

Assez discrètement parce que je suppose que je n'ai pas forcément le droit (et pour une fois, j'ai juste envie de faire ce que j'ai envie et pas de suivre les règles), je sors du complexe et m'enfonce dans la dense forêt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
J'ai rarement vue une chose aussi belle de ma vie. Les arbres géants, majestueux me surplombent de toutes part. Je me sens tout petit et en même temps parfaitement protéger. La condensation qui sort de ma bouche brouille de temps en temps ma vue et donne une atmosphère encore plus particulière à l'endroit.  
A ma gauche, à ma droite, partout autour de moi j'entend des petits bruits. Certainement de petits habitants de cette endroit. Le soleil perce difficilement ce qui rend encore plus beau le ciel au mille couleurs d'orange et de rose. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vu une telle chose de ma vie. Quitte à dormir peu, je veux bien me lever tôt chaque matin pour voir ce spectacle.

 

 

Je me balade encore un peu et tourne à droite, attiré par un certain bruit. J'arrive devant un petit cours d'eau. Je pense que certaines personne ne verront pas du tout l'intérêt, mais pour moi, cette simple eau qui court est fantastique. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir d'avant ma captivité et durant cette dernière, je n'ai connu que paillette, grande ville et luxe (pour les autres pas pour moi s'entend), alors un peu de naturel, d'arbre, de ruisseau fait mon bonheur.

 

Le soleil est à présent un peu plus haut dans le ciel et mon ventre, nouvellement habitué à des repas plus copieux, m'informe que midi ne doit pas être loin.

 

Me souvenant du chemin exacte que j'ai emprunté, je le fait à l'inverse quand soudain je remarque un détail qui n'a normalement rien à faire ici. Pourquoi y a-t-il une personne, adossé sur un arbre, pour l'instant dos à moi? Je ne met pas longtemps à trouver l'identité de cette personne: mon référant, ChanYeol.  
Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre. Est-ce que je dois être en colère de ne pas pouvoir être seul, qu'on ne me fasse pas confiance? Est-ce que je dois avoir honte de m'être fait prendre sur le fait? Est-ce que je dois me sentir rassuré en me disant que quoi qu'il arrive je ne suis pas tout seul, que ChanYeol veillera toujours sur moi? Je suis assez partager ce qui doit me donner un air neutre. C'est peut être le mieux, finalement.

 

**\- J'ai cru que j'allais venir te chercher. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai l'habitude de beaucoup manger et j'ai faim actuellement.**  
**\- ... pardon ...**  
**\- Encore des efforts YiXing! Franchement tu m'étonnes. Est-ce que tu voudrais me faire encore plus plaisir et venir avec moi pour manger?**

 

J'hoche vivement de la tête. Mon référant est vraiment marrant. Il a une habilité particulière pour me mettre à l'aise et j'oublis tout de suite les sentiments qui auraient pu ternir ma journée. De bonne humeur, encore plus du fait de ma découverte matinale, on se dirige tous les deux vers le self.

 

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la pièce, je dois l'avouer pour mon soulagement. Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais il ne faut pas en demander trop. J'ai besoin de temps pour me faire aux changements.  
On récupère chacun un plateau que l'on va plus ou moins garnir avant d'aller s'installer à un endroit un peu à l'écart.  
Puisque je ne parle pas, c'est lui qui fait la conversation. Il me parle de la vie ici. De quelques anecdotes plus ou moins intéressantes, des personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance, ou au contraire celle qui ne me correspondrons pas. En parlant de ces dernières, il mentionne KyungSoo.

 

**\- C'est pas vraiment qu'il n'est pas gentil, mais ... il est pas patient, et un peu brusque. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il fait pour exercer son métier avec une telle personnalité.**

 

Je tend ma main qu'il attrape de la sienne. Le contacte s'établit sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, comme si c'était normal.

 

_Je sais ... j'ai déjà eu affaire avec lui le premier jour ... je ne l'aime pas vraiment._

 

_Je te l'avais dit, et tu n'es pas le seul, mais il obtient des résultats donc on ne peux pas le virer._

 

_Au grand Nord?_

 

_Oui, au grand Nord. Tu connais?_

 

Non, j'ai simplement entendu ça dans une conversation. C'est quoi?

 

_Le grand Nord, en faite c'est là-bas que plein vont une fois leur formation ici ou dans un lieu similaire achevée. Ce n'est pas du tout une obligation, mais c'est un endroit où seules les personnes comme nous peuvent vivre, donc on est tranquille. On suit un autre mode de vie, bien plus animal, presque similaire à ceux de nos ancêtres - tu comprendras quand tu auras eu quelques cours dessus. KyungSoo préfère sa forme humaine, donc il n'a pas forcément envie d'y aller, c'est certainement pour ça qu'on l'a menacé, si j'ai bien compris._

 

_Hm._

 

Il reprend sa conversation orale en même temps qu'on termine notre repas. On finit juste a temps avant que l'heure de pointe ne sonne.

   
Puisque je n'ai rien à faire, je décide de retourner dans la forêt, mais cette fois réellement accompagné de ChanYeol. Il me fait par de ses connaissances concernant la nature. Même si j'apprendrais sans doute ces choses durant ma formation, prendre un peu d'avance ne peux pas me faire de mal, et je suis juste simplement curieux.

 

Il me présente les différents sorte d'arbres, de plantes, quelques baies comestibles ou non que l'on peut trouver sur notre chemin. Quelques techniques pour être plus discret pour ne pas se perdre, savoir être à l'écoute de la nature pour rester sécurité. Plein de choses inconnues et pourtant tellement utiles.

 

Ceci est ma seconde et pour l'instant dernière journée de pause avant le début des choses sérieuses. Je pensais pouvoir faire comme la veille et aller ma balade encore une fois dans la forêt, mais à cause de BaekHyun je vais devoir remettre cette sortie à plus tard. Après, comme j'apprécie BaekHyun, je ne dirais rien (enfin, façon de parler quoi).

 

**\- YiXing, ça me fait plaisir de te voir tient. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que j'ai enfin eu les résultats te concernant. Alors ce n'est pas très grave rassure toi, mais c'est quand même important que tu le saches. Tu es hémophile. En clair ça veut dire que tu faculté de coagulation est très nettement en dessous d'une personne saine. Pour tout ce qui concerne les petites blessures ce n'est pas grave, contente toi de bien désinfecter et de faire pression et il n'y aura aucun problème. Par contre fait très attention à ne pas te blesser sérieusement, parce que tu ferais une hémorragie bien plus facilement et bien plus importante qu'une autre personne.**

 

Ok, qu'est-ce que je lui répond. En faite, là je commence un peu à avoir peur. Je me savais faible, mais pas à ce point là. En plus d'avoir un mentale d'une faiblesse à toute épreuve, mon corps n'est pas mieux. Je commence sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur moi même.

 

**\- Ne tire pas une tête pareille YiXing! Je t'ai dit que c'est pas grave. Tu dois juste faire attention et si tu as un problème tu peux toujours compter sur moi, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire.**

 

J'aimerais bien avoir aussi confiance que lui, mais pour l'instant c'est un peu dur. Je n'ai plus trop le goût d'aller me balader dehors. Mon corps à juste envie d'aller s'allonger sous une couette et de profiter de la chaleur réconfortante.

 

**\- Franchement YiXing, je suis désolé. Je suis sur que je t'ai fait peur. Foutu côté médecin. ChanYeol va me tuer si je t'ai fait perdre ton sourire Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive malheur quand même?**

 

La précédente atmosphère disparaît sous mon étonnement. Alors come ça il connaît ChanYeol? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça ici, mais quand même, il y aurait pu donner le nom d'une autre personne que je pense - j'espère - aussi concernée par moi que ChanYeol.

 

Je reste quelques dizaines de minutes de plus avec lui avant de le quitter puisqu'un patient vient lui demander de l'aide.  
Décidé à me changer les idées, je me force, toujours suivis de plus ou moins loin par ChanYeol à retourner vers ce ruisseau que j'ai vu pour la première fois la veille.

 

Chatouillé par les branches, manquant de temps de temps de tomber (je ne suis pas un expert de l'adresse dans ce type d'environnement) je continue mon chemin jusqu'à tomber sur un autre référant. Un de JongIn.  
Le premier à certainement du me remarquer bien avant moi et m'apostrophe.

 

**\- Je vois que JongIn n'est pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée.**

 

Le concerné qui est un peu plus loin - et que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici - tourne la tête dans ma direction.  
Bon ... qu'est-ce que je fais? J'espère premièrement qu'il ne pense pas que je le suive. Mais est-ce que je dois trouver un autre endroit pour qu'il puisse rester tout seul? Et moi, est-ce que je suis prêt à me détendre avec quelqu'un tel que lui à mes côtés?

 

**\- YiXing, c'est toi?**

 

Son regard capte le mien et son sourire me confirme qu'il sait qu'il ne s'est pas trompé dans sa question.

 

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi cet endroit. Si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi, ça ne me dérange pas. M'enfin, si tu veux hein?**

 

J'ai donc moi aussi les réponses à mes deux premières questions. Mais pas à la dernière, hors ce n'est que moi qui l'ai.  
Je me dépêche de prendre une décision pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre.

 

Je fais un premier pas dans sa direction, suivie de nombreux autres. Ce qui m'a décidé? J'ai dit que je ferais des efforts de socialisation et je me suis dit que j'aimerais aider JongIn et devenir ami avec lui. Peut-être est-ce trop tôt, je ne sais pas, mais au moins je suis sûr de ne pas manquer la bonne occasion.

 

Je m'installe à un petit mètre de lui, sur un pierre qui au départ me gèle un peu le derrière mais qui se réchauffe vite grâce à ma température corporelle. Lui est retourné à sa contemplation de l'eau qui coule.  
J'ai l'impression de rencontrer une autre personne. Comparé à toutes nos rencontres où ils était crispé, sur ses gardes, je le trouve détendu.

 

Ses muscles moins tendus lui dessinent une ligne de mâchoire masculine. Son regard se fait doux, droit devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs volettent grâce à la petite brise. Appuyé sur un tronc d'arbre, son corps n'est pas refermé sur lui même mais ouvert à la nature. Son buste clairement puissant et musclé se soulève au rythme lent de sa respiration. La force tranquille et non l'agressivité. Voilà comment je le vois désormais.

 

**\- Tu es prêt pour demain?**

 

Je tourne brusquement ma tête dans sa direction, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il me parle. Et moi, je suis sensé lui répondre comment maintenant. Je ne sais pas s'il à déjà fait l'expérience du Lien, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir. Et comment faire pour lui poser cette question si je ne peux pas utiliser le lien? Je suis vraiment bloqué. En dernier recours, je me tourne vers l'arrière, vers ChanYeol pour le supplier du regard de m'aider.  
Je le vois soupirer plutôt d'amusement et dire à JongIn.

 

**\- Je suppose qu'il se demande si quelqu'un à déjà utilisé le Lien sur toi. C'est pour lui le seul moyen de communiquer.**  
**\- Ho biensûr, répond enthousiaste JongIn.**

 

Il me tend sa main que je prend avec précaution. Sa peau est douce, même si je sens de nombreuses petites cicatrices la parcourir, et chaude. Une sensation des plus agréables.

 

La bulle éclot dans sa tête.

 

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis prêt ... on verra. Et toi?_

 

_Je pense à peu près comme toi. On verra bien. Je fais confiance à l'avenir._  
   
Enfaite, je n'entend pas que ses pensées, ce qu'il veut me faire entendre. Je ressens aussi son état d'esprit. Je ne peux pas poser de mot dessus, mais comme son corps me l'a montré je sens du calme et de la détente. Si c'est le fait d'avoir confiance en l'avenir qui donne ce sentiment, lors je voudrais pouvoir avoir autant confiance que lui.

 

_Je sais que c'est pas facile d'avoir confiance._

 

_Pardon?_

 

_Je suppose que tu as du réfléchir un peu trop fort et j'ai capté quelques idées, c'est pour ça que je te dis que je sais que c'est pas facile d'avoir confiance._

 

_C'est vrai._

 

Si je maîtrise l'installation du Lien (pour ma plus grande surprise, sans entraînement), il faudra que je travaille ma discrétion par contre. Heureusement que mes pensées étaient sages et pas trop personnelles.

 

Je le sens soudainement un peu plus anxieux. Je ne tarde pas à entrevoir le pourquoi de la chose.

 

_Tu sais ... avant ... j'étais un combattant ... c'est pour ça que je peux paraître agressif, ou méchant. C'est très dur d'oublier ses réflexes sachant que je leur ai dû la vie un sacré nombre de fois. Je suis vraiment désolé._

 

Si on suit la logique des choses, maintenant c'est à moi de me dévoiler un peu. Je chercher dans ma tête (le plus discrètement possible) comment expliquer rapidement, sans trop de détail, mais assez pour qu'il comprenne.

 

_Moi ... on m'a toujours appris à ... obéir à des ordres humains ... Moi non plus je ne sais pas vraiment faire confiance. Je préfère me taire et subir._

 

_Toi aussi tu as du beaucoup souffrir. Si je peux me permettre, pendant combien de temps tu as connu ça?_

 

_Au minimum huit ans je pense._

 

_Ha quand même. Moi seulement trois ans. Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance._

 

_C'est la vie, c'est comme ça. Et puis moi, tant que je faisais ce qu'on me disais, je ne risquais rien ... pas comme toi._

 

_On dira que chacun à eu ses malheurs alors. Tu sais quoi YiXing, je n'ai pas facilement confiance en les personnes, mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir. Alors je vais y croire encore plus fort, assez fort pour nous deux, comme ça on s'en sortira et on aura une bien meilleur vie plus tard._

 

_Je compte sur toi JongIn._

 

J'étais vraiment très loin de m'imaginer un tel personnage. Il est bien plus lumineux et attractif qu'on ne le pense au premier égard. J'aime beaucoup ce trait de caractère. Il est complètement différent de moi, mais au final, on à les mêmes peurs, les mêmes problèmes, on se comprend et plus on se complète.

 

On se tait, mais on reste dans la même position, étonnement apaisé par la proximité de l'autre.  
C'est fou, encore plus fort qu'Amy , que BaekHyun ou ChanYeol, j'ai trouvé un pilier, un repère. Et ça sera JongIn (tant qu'il reste dans cet état d'esprit et ce calme du moins).

 

 

  
Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour d'Ecole. Je ne me suis pas levé plus tôt et pourtant, j'ai eu plus de mal à me réveiller. Certainement que la perspective de cette journée est moins alléchante que les précédentes.

 

ChanYeol m'attend déjà devant ma porte. On sort du couloir pendant que les référants des autres attendent toujours ces derniers.  
Avec le mien, je traverse le camp pour arriver dans le bâtiment du self. On rentre dans une des petites salles attenantes. A l'intérieur, il y a plusieurs petites tables, d'où derrière trônent autant de chaise. Sur une de tables sont posés plusieurs livres et sur les murs figurent plusieurs planisphères, actuels ou qui datent de plusieurs siècles (avant la grande catastrophe quoi).

 

D'autres personnes arrivent. JongIn est l'un d'elle, sinon je vois deux filles qui semblent amie, qui se font discrètes, un garçon assez féminin et un autre bien plus âgé que je suppose être l'adulte qui nous fera cours.  
Quelques secondes plus tard rentrent trois référants, donc un de JongIn, mais pas ChanYeol. Ils doivent sans doute être là au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal.

 

L'adulte prend la parole, amenant le silence.

 

**\- Bonjours chers nouveaux. Certains d'entre vous sont là depuis un certains longtemps mais d'autres arrivent juste donc je me présente, je m'appelle JunMyeon. Ensuite, même si vos dates d'arrivé ne sont pas les mêmes, vous êtes tous au même niveau. Que dire de plus ... je ne sais pas. Que ces quelques mois soient les meilleurs possibles et au travail.**


	4. Perdre pied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et là, le verdict tombe. 
> 
> \- Tu es un oméga YiXing. 
> 
> Le mince espoir qui me faisait tenir se fane. Je n'ai aucune issue, je suis condamné à me soumettre toute ma vie.

Ce matin, on continue le cour théorique, on révise un peu ce qu'on a vu hier, et on apprend d'autres choses, les risques. Bien évidemment que se transformer peut être dangereux dans certains cas et il est important de connaître ces cas pour assurer la sécurité des autres mais aussi notre propre sécurité.

 

Chose que l'on ne sait pas forcément, c'est qu'une fois transformé on est bien plus grand qu'un loup normal (je n'ai jamais été transformé entièrement), et bien plus grand qu'un homme donc il faut toujours avoir de la place autour de soit. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas trop grave puisque nos transformations sont partielles, mais si une fois, sans qu'on ne le veuille, notre transformation est plus voir totalement complète, il faut être sur que les conditions soient optimales.  
Dans le même registre il est très déconseillé de tenter la transformation si on porte un collier ou des bracelets. Déjà on risquerait de la casser et ensuite, on risquerait de se faire mal. Mon coeur s'accélère un peu quand il me dit ça. Mes transformations de ces huit dernières années, je les ai faite avec un gros collier en cuir autour du cou. Si jamais ça c'était mal passé, le collier n'aurait pas cédé je serais mort.  
Tout ça à cause de l'ignorance humaine. Ca fait froid dans le dos. Heureusement que je n'ai pas su ça avant. Je m'en serais rendu malade parce que même en le sachant, j'aurais dû me transformer avec mon collier (jamais mon propriétaire ne m'aurait écouté).

 

Je suis actuellement entrain de manger avec JongIn, l'ambiance est en tout point semblable à celle du jour précédent, du moins jusqu'à ce moment.

 

**\- Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux manger avec vous?** Demande Luhan.

 

D'un hochement de tête j'accepte et interroge du regard JongIn pour lui demander lui aussi son avis. Il accepte à son tour.

 

**\- C'est gentil, merci. Je m'appelle Luhan et je viens de Chine.**   
**\- Je m'appelle JongIn, je suis coréen et lui c'est YiXing, je suppose qu'il est chinois aussi.**

 

Les présentations ne vont pas bien loin puisque comme moi Luhan semble peu causant, mais il fait quand même de son mieux pour répondre à JongIn qui lui ne se prive pas de faire la conversation. Son physique assez efféminé, du moins très fin, correspond bien à sa personnalité. Ses réponses sont toujours polies, correctes et détaillées. Sa voix est claire, un peu aigue. Il est calme, réfléchis. Une personne avec qui je m'entendrais certainement un jour. Après, pas au même point que moi, il semble un peu timide, donc les choses se feront très doucement, bien plus qu'avec JongIn qui est extravertis. Mais je pense mettre ce Luhan dans le même panier que ChanYeol, BaekHyun, et pas dans celui de KyungSoo c'est certain. Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur, on ne peux pas que se fier à la première impression, mais bon qui ne juge pas dès le départ, dite le moi?

 

On a tranquillement continué le cours cette après-midi là. Revoyant certaines choses, en apprenant des nouvelles (prochainement utiles ou non).

 

 

  
**\- Ce matin va être important. Je vais vous apprendre comment est la hiérarchie dans une meute. Il faut savoir que même si notre groupe d'une cinquantaine vit paisiblement, c'est parce qu'il est constitué de plusieurs meutes dont la hiérarchie est parfaite. Sans ça, on ne pourrait rester ensemble. Initialement vous n'avez pas de meute. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que quand vous naissez, personne ne peux dire dans quelle meute vous finirez, si dans une meute vous allez. Par contre, à partir de votre naissance, on est capable de dire qu'elle fonction vous occuperez. Moi, par exemple, je suis un béta. Je suis donc un délégué de l'alpha et me trouve au dessus de oméga.**

 

Etant quand même à moitié, voir même plus humain, je ne pensais qu'une fois transformés on devait suivre les règles de vie de ces animaux. Comment font ils pour savoir ce genre de chose? C'est une bonne question et pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse.

 

\- Il y a un moyen simple de savoir dans quelle classe vous êtes. Nous avons, ou pas des aptitudes. J'entend par là que certains d'entre nous sont capables de faire des choses que d'autre non. Notre psychologue par exemple, c'est un bêta parce qu'il peut créer un Lien bien plus profond que n'importe qui. En générale, vous pouvez discuter entre vous, de temps en temps sentir une émotion, mais lui peut lire profondément dans vos pensées, dans vos souvenirs. Moi je suis capable de ressentir les habilités, c'est pour ça que je suis un bêta aussi. Certains on naturellement une forte présence, une forte autorité, une énorme force mentale, sans même sans rendre compte, ce qui fait d'eux des alphas. Pour les autres, ne pensez pas que se sont des ratés, des faibles. Non, se sont juste des loups normaux et en proportion ils sont nombreux, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

 

Je ne pense pas avoir de particularité telle qu'il l'a dit. Alors, si c'est lié à la personnalité, alors je suis certain de n'être qu'un oméga et JongIn probablement un bêta ou un alpha. Bref. Quelque part, je suis un peu déçus. Moi qui pensais avoir acquis la liberté, je me rend compte que je vais à nouveau me retrouver asservis. Ce mot est peut être fort, mais bon, c'est bien la vérité. Je serais encore soumis aux décisions de tous sans avoir mon mot à redire dessus. 

J'ose espérer que ces personnes prendront quand même plus soin de moi que mon ancien propriétaire, mais au final, ça revient quand même au même.  
J'aimerais être assez fort pour me persuader que ça n'a rien à voir, mais toutes les preuves sont là, si vraiment, dans mon fort intérieur j'avais été un fier alpha, alors jamais je n'aurais supporter ce que j'ai vécut pendant tant d'années.

 

La vie n'est pas toute rose, je le sais plus que quiconque, mais là elle s'acharne. Je pensais avoir le droit à une seconde chance, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle me file sous le nez, me narguant.

 

Je ne veux rien montrer de mon désarroi, alors je garde une figure neutre et suis scrupuleusement le cour que JunMyeon nous dispense. C'est un peu cruel. Je suis entrain d'apprendre ce que sera ma vie, cette vie déterminée sur laquelle je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mon moral en a vraiment pris un coup ce matin.

 

Le midi est absolument silencieux. Je mange encore avec Luhan et JongIn. Ce dernier a tenté au début d'installer un minimum de discussion comme les jours précédents, mais cette fois je n'ai fait aucun effort pour répondre. Il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas insister. Luhan non plus ne s'est pas montré bavard. L'ambiance assez froide à dû le convaincre de ne pas faire d'effort.  
Quelque part, je m'en veux un peu de mettre une telle ambiance, ils n'y sont pour rien eux. Mais si la dernière chose que j'ai à moi c'est d'être égoïste, alors je veux en profiter, je veux consommer.

 

On s'apprêtait a retourner en classe puisque nos plateaux sont débarrassés quand JunMyeon est venu s'asseoir à notre table. Sur le coup j'oublie un peu la matinée et tous ensemble nous demandons ce qu'il peut bien faire là. On n'a pas fait beaucoup de jours d'Ecole, mais on a bien compris qu'il n'est pas normal que le professeur viennent nous voir.

 

**\- JongIn, tu veux bien venir me voir deux minutes avant de retourner en classe.**   
**\- Très bien.**

 

Les deux se lèvent et disparaissent un peu plus loin. A l'écart, là où aucune de nos oreilles ne peut entendre.  
Le reste des nôtres retournons en classe et attendons les deux retardataires.

 

JunMyeon, pour savoir dans quelle catégorie nous mettre fait une petite expérience. Il crée un Lien, grâce à celui-ci, il nous montre des images dans notre têtes et suivant nos réactions, les pensées spontanées que nous avons, il est amême de dire ce que nous sommes.

 

Etant galant, il commence par les filles. Se sont toutes les deux des omégas. Il passe ensuite à Luhan.

 

**\- Alors, Luhan, je dirais que tu es un bêta qui se spécialisera dans l'organisation de notre cause. Tu es pragmatique, juste, réactif.**

 

Il passe ensuite à JongIn.

 

**\- Je dirais que tu es un bêta plus.**   
**\- Pardon? Vous ne nous en avez pas parler de ça.**   
**\- Non, parce que c'est assez rare. En gros, tu es un bêta, mais suivant ton avenir, il se pourrait que tu deviennes un alpha un jour. Dans plusieurs années minimum, pas du jour au lendemain, mais ton statut peut changer.**

 

Il a de la chance. Bêta et peut être Alpha. Rien que les deux termes peuvent faire rêver. Mais sa plus grande chance, selon moi, c'est qu'il ne sait pas à l'avance ce qu'il va arriver. Selon les choix qu'il va faire, les décisions qu'il va prendre, il pourra devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il a une certaine emprise sur sa vie, sur son futur. Il est bien plus libre qu'aucun d'entre nous. J'aimerais vraiment être dans son cas. Pas forcément un bêta plus, mais un oméga plus. Trop de responsabilité me font un peu peur, mais me dire que j'ai une chance de devenir quelqu'un, de ne pas être en dessous de tout.

 

Je suis le dernier à passer.  
La bulle éclot dans ma tête et directement les images commencent à circuler.  
Je vois une foret. Je m'imagine m'asseoir et l'observer calmement, en admirer la beauté.  
Je vois un lapin. Je pense tout de suite à une peluche que j'avais quand j'étais petit. Monsieur lapin je l'avais appelé. Pas très originale certes, mais c'était mon monsieur lapin à moi.  
Je vois un loup qui me montre les crocs. Mon coeur s'accélère et je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour l'énerver. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour rattraper mon erreur, parce que forcément, s'il me regarde comme ça, c'est que j'ai du faire quelque chose de mal.  
Je vois une ville pleine d'humain. Je déteste les villes et ce qu'elle représente. J'ai juste envie de retourner dans la forêt de la première image.  
Enfin, je vois Amy. Mon coeur se calme, toutes mes peurs disparaissent et une chaleur agréable traverse tout mon corps.

 

Les images s'arrêtent d'un coup et je reviens à la réalité, ouvrant les yeux moi qui les avait fermés sans même m'en rendre compte.

 

Et là, le verdict tombe.

 

**\- Tu es un oméga YiXing.**

 

Le mince espoir qui me faisait tenir se fane. Je n'ai aucune issue, je suis condamné à me soumettre toute ma vie.

 

Je n'écoute même pas la fin du cours. A quoi bon de toute façon. JunMyeon ne fait qu'expliquer ce que l'on attendra de nous, et nous renseigne un peu sur les différentes habilités que l'on pourra croiser. En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne? Je n'en ai aucune, et je ne ferais qu'obéir à n'importe quel ordre sans jamais pouvoir rien dire.  
A quoi bon écouter et s'instruire puisque je n'aurais aucune liberté. A quoi bon apprendre tout ce que je ne serais pas, tout ce que je n'aurais pas, tout ce que je ne pourrais pas faire. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Alors je me contente de laisser voguer mon regard dans le vide, l'esprit lui aussi perdu.

 

Les chaises commencent à racler sur le sol. La journée doit être terminée. Je me lève moi aussi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'une hâte, arriver dans ma chambre et dormir, pour oublier quelques heures la triste réalité.

 

On me barre la route. Je relève la tête et voit que ce n'est autre que JunMyeon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Est-ce que, pour une fois, je ne peux pas avoir un peu la paix.

 

\- YiXing, j'aurais besoin que tu restes un peu avec moi ce soir.

 

Si on regarde bien, c'est demandé poliment, mais c'est encore un ordre. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. J'ai fait un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, au final, rien n'a changé pour moi.  
Je retourne m'assoir à ma place et attend patiemment que tous les autres soient sortis. Je croise le regard un peu inquiet et désolé de JongIn. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut dire.

 

Maintenant que le silence est revenu, JunMyeon prend une chaise et s'installe en face de moi. Ca ne présage rien de bon. Je sens que je vais en avoir pour un certain moment.

 

**\- YiXing. J'ai bien vu qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas depuis ce matin. Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler?**

 

Je fais non de la tête.

 

**\- A quelqu'un d'autre peut être?**

 

Je fais le même signe. Qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voit pas que j'ai juste envie d'être tout seul.

 

**\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça YiXing.**

 

Il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

 

**\- Je te promet pas qu'on trouve la solution, mais on peut trouver des alternatives. Si tu es ici, c'est pour aller mieux, c'est pour être heureux.**

 

Je ne serais pas moi, je serais quelqu'un d'autre, je me lèverais en trombe et je lui hurlerais que non, je ne peux pas être heureux, je ne peux pas aller mieux ici puisque rien ne change d'avec mon précédent lieu de vie. J'évacuerais ma tristesse et ma rage d'impuissance en criant et en fracassant tout autour de moi. Mais je ne suis que moi, et tout ce que je sais faire, c'est fermer les yeux pour m'isoler du monde.  
Au lieu de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, laissez moi du temps pour accepter.

 

**\- Si tu ne veux pas dire ce qui ne va pas, dit nous ce que tu as de besoins. Tu n'es plus tout seul, mais si tu ne nous dit rien, on ne pourra pas t'aider.**

 

Je ne suis plus tout seul, mais mon problème ne peux être réglé par personne, mon problème ne peux être réglé tout court. Mon destin est scellé et il n'y a rien à faire.

 

Mon coeur se serre, il me fait mal. C'est dur de s'avouer une telle chose, trop pour moi.  
Mes bras se croisent sur la table et ma tête vient se nicher dedans. Je voudrais que mes bras soient comme des rempart et arrêtent tout ce qui pourrait me faire du mal. Mais le coup de grâce n'est pas encore arrivé et il va me percuter de plein fouet.

 

**\- Si on a pas le choix, on va être obligé d'aller chercher KyungSoo.**

 

Rien qu'à l'entende de ce nom, mon sang se glace, mon coeur loupe un battement avant de prendre une course rapide. Tous mes muscles se contractent, mon estomac se retourne et de très bruyants sanglots traversent mon corps. Les larmes coulent à flot de mes yeux clos et je me mord à sang la lèvre.

 

En plus de ne pas aimer le personnage je me rend compte que ma situation est encore pire qu'avant. Au moins, dans mon cirque, j'avais mon intériorité, mon esprit où je pouvais être tranquille, mais pas ici. Je serais soumis corps et âme. Je ne m'appartiendrais même plus.

 

**\- YiXing, pourquoi tu pleures?! YiXing!**

 

Devant mon manque évident de réponse, JunMyeon se lève, ouvre la porte et dit quelques chose que je ne saisis pas.

 

Un temps indéterminé plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Des bruits de pas rapides arrivent dans ma direction et j'ai une peur bleue que se soit KyungSoo. Si c'est vraiment lui, je crois que je vais devenir fou.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
La voix est féminine et malgré mon état je n'ai pas de mal à la reconnaître comme celle d'Amy.  
En même temps que m'arrive cette conclusion je sens une de ses mains se poser dans mon dos. A partir de là, la sensation attendue arrive, mon corps se détend, le froid est remplacé par une douce chaleur. Mes peurs, ma colère diminuent, sans forcément disparaître, mais assez pour que les larmes se tarissent et que ma respiration se calme.

 

**\- C'est ça, respire XiYing …**

 

Les secondes et les minutes passent. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Le vide.

 

**\- JunMyeon, va chercher BaekHyun.**

 

Je n'ai pas forcément envie que quelqu'un d'autre me voit dans cet état là, mais je devrais survivre si c'est BaekHyun et non KyungSoo.

 

Il est de carrure assez fine pourtant je l'entend arriver de loin.

 

**\- Pétard, YiXing, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais?**

 

Première phrase digne du personnage. Il tire une de mes mains de mon croisement. Etonnement, je ne sens pas le Lien se faire. Il se contente de poser ses doigt sur l'intérieur de mon poignet.

 

**\- Bon, ton coeur ne va pas trop vite. Tu devrais manger un petit sucre sinon tu ne tiendras pas sur tes jambes.**

 

Je me redresse à peine et attrape le petit carré blanc qu'il me tend. Je le calle entre ma langue et mon palet et attend tranquillement qu'il fonde.

 

**\- C'est bien. Bon, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part? Et faudra que tu viennes avec moi que je m'occupe de ta lèvre. T'as du te faire mal.**

 

Puisque je ne répond toujours pas, BaekHyun crée le Lien. Il le fait en toute douceur, en toute lenteur. Je sens chaque vague de picotement faire progresser le Lien dans mon corps. L'opération prend environ une demi-minute et je le remercie d'y aller avec tant de douceur.

 

_Maintenant que je suis ici, seul, avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ou ça ne change rien?_

 

Est-ce que j'ai envie de répondre aux questions? Non toujours pas, mais en tout cas, comme je n'ai toujours pas le choix, je préfère quand même que se soit ici, juste entre lui et moi. _Foutu oméga que je suis._

 

_Donc c'est ça..._

 

_Hein …_

 

Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? Ne me dite pas que j'ai encore penser trop fort. Des fois j'aimerais me taper la tête contre la table devant ma bêtise. Une fois ne m'a pas servie de leçon, il a fallut que je recommence encore.

 

_Tu sais YiXing, ce n'est pas si terrible que tu le penses. Je ne vais pas te faire croire que je sais ce que tu ressens ou autre, mais je veux te rassurer. C'est vrai que si ton Alpha ou un Bêta te donne un ordre, alors tu te devras de l'exécuter, mais le reste du temps, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu ne seras plus jamais contraint comme je suppose que tu as pu l'être ces dernières années. Ca c'est finit et c'est définitivement derrière toi._

 

_C'est faux ... rien ne change ..._

 

_YiXing ... ne le prend pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas et ce n'est pas à moi de te convaincre que ce que tu penses est faux. Vois par toi même, vit avec nous et tu verras que tout se passera bien. Regarde, moi, je suis médecin, j'occupe un poste important, mais je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un Oméga, comme toi. La hiérarchie est ce qu'elle est certes, mais ça ne te définis pas. Tu es qui tu es._

 

_Alors j'aurais préféré n'être qu'un humain normal, ou alors ne jamais venir au monde._

 

_Il ne faut pas que tu penses comme. Tu dis ça sur le coup de l'émotion, mais tu verras dans quelques temps ça ira mieux et tu seras content d'être avec nous. Il faut que tu sois positif._

 

Etre positif, c'est vraiment facile à dire quand on est dans sa situation. Le pire est derrière lui si pire il y a eu. Et moi si tout de même quelque chose de bien m'attend j'en ai encore pour un long, dur et douloureux chemin. Mais à force de subir, j'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus subir. Je ne veux plus faire d'effort en attendant un hypothétique lendemain meilleur. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre une telle vie.

 

_Est-ce que tu te sens de venir avec moi à l'infirmerie?_

 

_Je pense._

 

Je me lève. Mes jambes sont assez faibles, mais elle arrivent tout de même à me porter, à me maintenir stablement debout.  
Je rabat la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête pour cacher les marques de ma faiblesses et suit BaekHyun qui est déjà quelques mètres devant moi. Amy me suit à son tour, et seulement tous les trois nous sortons du bâtiment.

 

Je m'assois sur le siège prévu à cet effet et essaie de me détendre un maximum. BaekHyun se place rapidement sur ma gauche et tout d'abord désinfecte rapidement avec un coton imbibé d'alcool ma lèvre que j'ai bien entaillée de mes dents. Ensuite il étale rapidement une pommade cicatrisante et appose un mini pansement.

 

\- C'est pas grand chose, ça aura vite cicatrisé, mais tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, tu dois faire attention à la moindre coupure.

 

J'hoche la tête. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit, je m'en rappelle, mais j'avoue que ces dernières minutes c'était loin d'être ma pensée principale.

 

Maintenant qu'il à finit de s'occuper de ma lèvre, il s'éloigne un peu et Amy vient prendre sa place bien plus proche.

 

En premier, elle vient poser sa main dans mes cheveux et me les frotte affectueusement tout en me souriant. Puis ma main glisse le long de mon bras et prend ma main, mais pas pour entamer une discussion. Non, elle se contente de la serrer, pour bien marquer sa présence, pour ne pas que je me sente seul.

 

Le silence qui règne dans la pièce est étrangement apaisant. J'ai enfin la paix, le silence, la tranquillité dont j'ai besoin pour pouvoir réfléchir et peux relativiser un peu ma situation.  
C'est dans une ambiance très reposante que les minutes s'égrainent.

 

Au bout d'un certain temps, BaekHyun revient et me tend un petit sachet comportant quelques pilules blanches. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de poser une seule questions, il répond et me dit que ce sont des somnifères moyennement puissants et qu'ils m'aideront juste à passer une bonne nuit pour que je me sente mieux demain. Pour me montrer qu'ils ne veulent pas contrôler tout de ma vie, il me dit que ce n'est que pour une nuit et que si j'en reveux, alors se sera à moi de les demander, et si j'en ai plus besoin, alors tant mieux pour moi.

 

Je murmure un petit merci à l'attention de BaekHyun pour le remercier de ce qu'il fait pour moi depuis une bonne heure.

 

Il quitte pour de bon cette fois la pièce et nous restons tous les deux avec Amy. Encore dans un silence, mais maintenant un peu moins appréciable. Je sens qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle hésite, ou qu'elle cherche ses mots.  
En tout cas, au bout de longues minutes, elle finit par s'exprimer.

 

**\- Tu sais YiXing, je m'en veux un peu. KyungSoo et moi-même avons peut être pris un peu à la légère ton cas, ta fragilité. Peut être aurions nous dû attendre que tu te reposes un peu, quelques semaines, avant de te faire commencer les cours.**

 

J'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que je suis entrain de voir. Amy à toujours été souriante, même dans les pires situations (quand elle est venue me chercher ou qu'elle s'est occupé de JongIn). C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi hésitante ou regrettante.

 

**\- Je ne veux t'obliger à rien, on est bien d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que ce genre de situation t'arrive encore. Je n'ai pas connus un passé aussi sombre que la plus part des personnes ici, donc je ne peux pas dire que je comprend, mais je déteste franchement voir quelqu'un, un Homme-Loup aussi mal que toi, aussi blessé que toi. Alors voilà ce que je te propose: si tu le souhaite, tu peux mettre en pause l'Ecole et la reprendre dans quelques jours ou même quelques mois avec les prochains arrivants ou alors la reprendre au plus tôt. Il faut bien que tu comprennes qu'on est là pour toi ici, pour que tu ailles mieux et que tu peux, peut être pas tout, mais demander beaucoup de chose.**

 

Sa proposition est en effet appréciable. J'ai l'impression qu'un vrai choix se pose à moi, que c'est moi qui ai le contrôle et qui décide, même si ce n'est quand même pas grand-chose. Je veux profiter de ce choix, ne pas faire n'importe quoi alors je prend le temps de réfléchir convenablement.  
Est-ce que je veux reprendre tout de suite? Non.  
Est-ce que je veux prendre plusieurs mois? Pourquoi pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre de vue JongIn et pourquoi pas Luhan même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de lien avec lui pour l'instant. Alors oui, même si j'ai envie d'avoir un ou deux mois de pause, je ne peux me permettre de m'éloigner de JongIn. Et il est bien entendu impossible que j'arrive à le faire lui aussi sortir de l'Ecole.

 

Alors que faire. Je vais faire confiance à Amy. Elle m'a dit, tout comme BaekHyun et JunMyeon, que si j'avais un problème, une question, une requête, je pouvais la poser. Alors je vais parler, en instaurant le Lien, de ce qui me pousse à douter, à Amy.

 

_Je ne veux pas être seul. Je veux pas m'éloigner de JongIn._

 

_Je comprend. J'avais bien cru voir que lui et toi étiez proches. Ne plus faire l'Ecole ne veux pas dire que tu ne le verras plus, mais il est vrai qu'il prendra de l'avance sur toi et ne sera plus aussi proche. Si vraiment tu veux être avec lui et qu'il est d'accord, je peux vous faire aménager une chambre commune._

 

L'idée serait effectivement pas trop mal, appréciable même. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais une vie commune avec une autre personne, j'ai trop longtemps été seul pour me connaître sur ce point là, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je supporterais encore moins d'être tout seul.  
Mais elle a justement posé la question de savoir la volonté de JongIn. Jusque là, jamais je n'ai semblé l'énerver, trop le coller ou autre, mais avoir carrément une chambre commune c'est un niveau au dessus et pas sûr que cette fois il accepte.

 

_Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander?_

 

Même si j'ai vraiment peur que sa réponse soit négative, je veux quand même savoir sa réponse, que je sois fixé.

 

On est tous les deux devant la porte numéro douze. Mon coeur bat vite, très vite, bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.  
Amy toque doucement et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvre sur un JongIn plutôt surpris.

 

**\- Bonjour JongIn.**   
**\- Bonjour Amy.**   
**\- J'ai une question à te poser. YiXing aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, est-ce que tu accepterais de partager une chambre avec lui pour une nuit ou plus?**   
**\- YiXing va pas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? J'ai bien vu que cette après-midi c'était pas le cas ...**   
**\- Il est assez fatigué et s'il veut t'en parler, il le fera lui même. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Si tu ne veux pas, on demandera à ChanYeol.**   
**\- Non, non, je suis d'accord. Il peut rester autant qu'il veut.**   
**\- C'est gentil JongIn. Je le laisse avec toi et je vous fait préparer une chambre plus grande. A tout à l'heure.**

 

Je rentre, un peu gêné dans la pièce. Je ne suis plus si sûr de ce que je veux. Enfin, si, je veux être avec JongIn, mais en même temps j'ai un peu honte. Honte de me montrer si faible et d'expliciter clairement mon besoin d'aide.

 

J'avance jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et m'arrête, les yeux au sol pendant que le propriétaire des lieux ferme la porte, maintenant qu'Amy est partit.  
Après avoir refermé la porte, il se rapproche de moi et s'arrête en face. Il ne parle pas et je ne vois même pas l'expression qu'il peut avoir. Je n'y tiens pas pour l'instant. Je me sens bien de ne pas être seul, mais je ne veux quand même pas être son centre d'intérêt.

 

**\- Tu veux venir t'assoir sur mon lit? Tu as l'air fatigué.**

 

En effet, mes jambes tremblent un peu de fatigue et certainement aussi de pression. La sucre de BaekHyun à fait effet un moment, mais ça ne reste qu'un morceau de sucre. J'accepte donc et fait ce que m'a proposé.

 

**\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler.**

 

Je secoue la tête.

 

**\- D'accord. Fait comme tu veux. Mais j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je voulais être ton amis. N'hésite jamais à me demander s'il y a quoi que se soit que je peux faire pour toi.**

 

Je cherche sa main. Il est si gentil avec moi malgré ce que je suis, et puis j'aime avoir sa présence avec moi, alors je cherche juste un peu de présence juste un peu de contact, de chaleur humaine.

 

Je retrouve sa peau douce et chaude contre la mienne, je sens le pouls battre dans la paume de sa main et la même sensation de ne pas être seul que dans la forêt.

 

On est resté là pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger si ce n'est ses doigts qui se sont entrecroisés au miens. Toujours dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy viennent nous dire que notre chambre était prête.

 

On s'est longtemps interrogé si oui on non nous devions prendre les affaires dans nos chambres pour les mettre dans cette nouvelle. On est arrivé à la conclusion que puisqu'on ne sait pas du tout comment ça va se passer, et comment je serais demain, alors il n'est pas sûr que cette chambre nous serve à nouveau. Alors, pour éviter de tout déménager pour pas grand chose au final, on laisse nos affaires dans nos chambres respectives et prenons juste le nécessaire d'une nuit avec nous.

 

Cette nouvelle chambre se trouve au fond du couloir, au numéro vingt cinq. Comme elle est prévu pour deux personnes, elle est plus grandes. Deux lits, deux armoires, un grand bureau, une table et une salle de bain plus grande aussi. Parfait pour moi.  
Puisque c'est quand même pour moi qu'il a accepté de changer de chambre, je le laisse choisir en premier sa couchette. Il choisit celle vers la porte, et me laisse celle vers la fenêtre.

 

Nous voilà donc maintenant, tous les deux, assis sur nos lits respectifs, attendant qu'on vienne nous servir notre repas. Amy, en plus de nous donner cette chambre à tenu à ce que nous mangions dans le calme, juste tout les deux, juste pour moi.  
Le repas ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et pendant ce temps JongIn parle un peu de tout et de rien. De son avis sur Luhan et les autres filles de la classe, de ce qu'il prévoit de faire dans un futur proche et lointain.

 

Notre diner terminé, il me demande s'il peut partir se doucher en premier. J'hoche vivement de la tête. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il me pose la question. Ce n'est pas parce que pour l'instant je suis la plus faible de nous deux que je dois tout avoir avant lui. Surtout pour une douche, que je la prenne avant ou après je ne vois pas bien la différence.

 

Une fois qu'il en sort, je rentre à mon tour. L'air est humide, chaud, mais ce qui me frappe le plus c'est cette odeur de lui qui flotte de partout. A chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, c'était en extérieur ou dans de grande pièce, mais là c'est assez petit et il vient juste de prendre sa douche alors je suis complètement encerclé par son odeur. Une odeur masculine mais qui ne me fait pas sentir mal à l'aise, non. Une odeur qui m'inspire le réconfort et la sécurité.

 

Une ou deux minutes passent pendant que je suis perdu dans l'analyse de cette odeur, sans que je ne m'en rend compte. Quand je reviens sur terre, je rentre dans la douche et termine rapidement mon affaire.

 

Je prend soin de sécher mes cheveux avant de sortir. L'air dans la chambre en elle même est plus fraiche et a quelque chose de plus respirable. Un petit frisson me traverse et cesse rapidement quand je couvre ma peau de ma petite veste.  
JongIn est déjà dans son lit et lit un livre que j'ai vu trainer sur notre bureau un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

 

Je m'allonge dans le mien, me recouvre complètement de ma couverture ne laissant dépasser que ma tête. Je ferme les paupières pour faire le noir et laisse les calme post-sommeil m'envahir ... mais ce dernier ne se fait pas voir. J'ai beau être totalement détendu, ne penser à rien, respirer lentement, ne pas bouger, le sommeil, en traître qu'il ne daigne même pas venir me cueillir.

 

C'est là que j'y pense ... les pilules de BaekHyun. Elles doivent encore être dans ma chambre. Quand j'y suis allé tout à l'heure je n'ai absolument pas pensé à les prendre et je ne vais certainement pas me lever pour aller le faire maintenant. Tant pis pour moi, quitte à ce que je ne dorme pas cette nuit, je ne me relèverais. De toute façon, il n'y a que très peu de chance pour que j'aille à l'Ecole avec les autres alors ce n'est pas bien grave.

 

Malgré mes paupières closes, je vois la lumière s'éteindre signe que JongIn à finit, pour se soir du moins, sa lecture.  
J'entend ses pas feutrés quitter l'entrée de la chambre, où se trouve l'interrupteur, et revenir dans ma direction. Etonnement, il ne s'arrête pas à son lit et au départ je pense que c'est seulement parce que cette chambre est nouvelle et que dans le noir il a du mal à se déplacer. Mais ses pas continuent de se rapprocher de moi sans dénoter la moindre hésitation.

 

  
   
Mimant un sommeil qui n'est traitrement pas venus, je ne bouge pas, ne réagit pas.

Il se rapproche encore et toujours jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de moi et de s'arrêter juste avant de toucher mon lit. J'avais donc raison, ce n'est pas un problème de vision ou de connaissance de la pièce.

 

Il vient même s'assoir sur mon lit, en toute douceur pour certainement ne pas me réveiller.  
Une de ses mains se pose dans mes cheveux et j'arrive de justesse à éviter qu'un sursaut me trahisse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ses doigts glissent affectueusement le longs de quelques mèches encore et encore. Puis une toute petite voix qui est la sienne, me parle sans me parler, probablement pour lui-même.

 

**\- Je déteste vraiment te voir comme ça YiXing. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je me sens mieux et pas toi? J'aimerais pouvoir échanger nos rôles. Tu as souffert plus longtemps que moi et pourtant ton calvaire ne semble pas terminé. La vie est injuste et injustement trop injuste contre certaine personne.**

 

Même si je me demande pourquoi il vient me faire une telle confession, surtout quand je dors, je suis quand même agréablement surpris de savoir ce qu'il pense, si c'est ce qu'il pense vraiment.

 

**\- Imagines tu ne dors pas, que je viens de te réveiller et que tu ais tout entendu ... non, je l'aurais remarquer. Ca serait un peu la honte pour moi et surtout bizarre pour toi. C'est mieux que tu dormes. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne nuit YiXing et que demain sera un jour meilleur pour toi.**

 

Je pourrais presque sourire devant la méprise de JongIn, mais je ne le fais pas, touché par cette avalanche de mots doux que même Amy ou BaekHyun n'ont pas eu pour moi.  
J'aimerais le retenir pour qu'il continue à me dire tant de gentillesses et que sa main continue le massage pour préserver ce petit moment et dans l'espérance qu'il se reproduise peut être dans le futur, je le laisse repartir ressentant immédiatement un manque.

 

Il va dans son lit, se glisse sous les couvertures et en quelques secondes seulement sa respiration se fait plus régulière et profonde, signe qu'il vient de s'endormir... à moins qu'il ait comme moi des problèmes pour dormir, mais je ne pense pas que se soit le cas.

 

Le noir qui régnait avant dans la pièce laisse place à une douce lumière, celle de la Lune qui réussit finalement à traverser les quelques nuages du ciel.  
JongIn est tourné dans ma direction. Il est aussi détendu que sa respiration, preuve de sa présence dans le monde des rêves.

 

Je me met sur le côté, pour pouvoir, même couché le voir. J'ai bien compris que je ne fermerais pas l'oeil de la nuit, alors je les poserais sur lui, espérant pouvoir me reposer tout de même.

 

 

 

Cette nuit à été calme, j'ai à peine entendu une chouette ou la course d'un renard. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, pleins de petits bruits sont venus déranger le silence de cette fin de nuit.

 

Les premières personnes qui se lèvent, les cuisiniers qui préparent activement le petit déjeuner, les oiseaux qui se réveillent et la nature toute entière en faite.  
Après l'apparition des bruits, c'est la lumière qui est arrivée. J'ai vu le ciel passé de noir à gris, plus rose avant de terminer bleu, illuminé des rayons de soleil.

 

La fatigue se fait ressentir, surtout dans mes yeux qui me piquent fortement pourtant que je sais que malgré cet état je ne dormirais pas. Protégé du froid par les couvertures, je continue de fixer mon colocataire qui n'a pas bougé de la nuit. Il est toujours aussi profondément endormis malgré toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il vient d'enchainer.

 

Quand les bruits de l'extérieurs commencent vraiment à se faire sonores, il commence à remuer, ses yeux à papillonner et finalement sors du pays des songes.  
Il tombe sans délais sur mon regard et m'adresse un sourire quelques peu mal réveillé et un "salut" de sa voix un peu enrouée.  
Je répond sobrement d'un signe de la main.

 

Il s'assoit, s'étire longuement et se lève alors que moi je n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Je sais que mon corps ne supportera que quelques minutes d'être debout, et je ne veux pas affoler JongIn, je lui dois suffisamment pour l'instant.

 

Il disparaît pendant un bon quart d'heure dans la salle de bain et en ressort tout propre, tout habillé, prêt pour la journée qui s'annonce pour lui. Il remarque rapidement mon immobilité et vient s'accroupir en face de moi.

 

**\- Tu n'as pas mal au yeux?**

 

Je répond par la positive. Ils me brulent, mais je préfère voir la chambre, les couleurs, les formes, lui que le noir dans toutes ses nuances.

 

**\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu as les yeux explosés et tout enflés. Je suppose que tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit?**

 

Il suppose juste, mais ça je ne vais pas lui dire.

 

**\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé hier soir quand même** , me demande-t-il gêné.

 

Je secoue la tête. Ca non plus je ne lui dirais pas. Je n'aime pas mentir, mais mentir pour protéger (ce moment), ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose.

 

**\- Tant mieux alors. Je n'en serais voulu sinon. Je suppose aussi que tu ne viendra pas aujourd'hui non plus. Tu veux que je reste avec toi?**

 

Je lui fais comprendre qu'il en est hors de question. Je pèse assez dans son quotidien, subitement qui plus est. Et puis, je ne pense pas être de bonne compagnie en ce moment. Je ne parle plus (déjà que je ne parlais pas beaucoup à la base), je ne souris pas, je ne bouge pas.

 

**\- Tu es sûr? J'apprendrais tout ce que j'ai a apprendre, je ne suis pas à un jour près. Maintenant on à toute la vie devant nous.**

 

Si j'avais un peu plus d'entrain, j'admirerais certainement cette confiance qu'il a en la vie, mais là je flotte un peu.

 

**\- Je vais aller chercher BaekHyun parce que t'a l'air franchement pas bien.**   
**\- Non!**

 

Je ne le laisse pas s'éloigner et le retiens par le poignet. BaekHyun comprendra rapidement que je n'ai pas pris les pilules et je ne saurais pas comment lui expliquer puisque je ne sais pas comment me l'expliquer à moi même. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris cinq minutes de mon temps pour avoir passé une bonne nuit? Je ne peux pas le cacher à JongIn, mais je peux éviter que BaekHyun, donc Amy, soient au courant.

 

**\- Lui il pourrait t'aider avec ... je sais pas moi ... des médicaments ou autres. Moi je ne peux rien faire pour toi.**

 

Histoire de développer un peu ma réponse, je crée le Lien, profitant du fait que nos corps soient déjà en contact.

 

_J'ai pas besoin de BaekHyun ou d'autre personne._

 

_Je ne pense pas YiXi-_

 

_Si. S'il te plait JongIn._

 

_D'accord, d'accord, je ne bouge pas, ne t'inquiète pas._

 

Mon coeur se calme un peu. Il vient s'assoir comme la veille sur le lit à mon côté et ses doigts se nouent aux miens.

 

**\- Si tu ne peux pas dormir, tu devrais quand même essayer de te reposer. En particulier, ferme tes yeux.**

 

Sa main libre se pose délicatement sur mes paupières et me force à les fermer. Le picotement se fait plus intense pendant trois secondes avant de s'atténuer doucement. Ensuite, cette main part dans mes cheveux et comme hier, il me frotte affectueusement. Je me pelotonne un peu plus dans les couvertures  et là je peux que je suis bien. Ca fait même longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi bien.

 

 

  
J'ai l'impression de sortir du brouillard mais d'être encore totalement ensuqué. J'émerge lentement et ce n'est pas plus vite que je me rend compte que je viens de dormir.

 

Je m'étire et je lâche la main que je dois sans doute tenir depuis plusieurs heures. Je vois clairement que le jour à décliné, donc on doit être en fin d'après-midi. Alors finalement il n'a pas bougé pendant tout ce temps.

 

J'ai un peu du mal à croire que j'ai quand même réussit à dormir et si bien en plus de savoir qu'il est resté là, qu'il n'a pas bougé, qu'il n'a certainement pas allé mangé, boire ou faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

 

**\- Tu vois que tu as pu dormir finalement. Ca va un peu mieux?**   
**\- Hmhm.**   
**\- Je suis content alors. Mais, sans vouloir être égoïste, je pense qu'on devrait aller manger, parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai faim.**

 

Je baisse un peu la tête, gêné de cette constatation, mais suis d'accord.

 

Je tente de me mettre debout, mais le reste de sommeil et surtout le peu de nourriture me font vaciller. Mon colocataire me rattrape avant que je n'atterrisse au sol.

 

**\- Houlà, doucement cher ami. Reste assis, je vais aller nous chercher deux plateau. Assied toi je m'occupe de tout.**

 

Je me déteste encore un peu plus de cette faiblesse, mais j'essaye avant tout de profiter qu'on prenne soin de moi, que JongIn prenne soin de moi.  
Si j'y réfléchis bien, Amy et BaekHyun sont gentils avec moi probablement parce que c'est leur personnalité mais surtout parce que c'est leur métier, leur devoir. JongIn lui ne me doit absolument rien et n'a même rien à gagner en restant avec moi.

 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et il rentre. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais même pas vu partir.

 

Un plateau dans chaque main, il vient s'installer sur mon lit.

 

**\- Ca ne te dérange pas si on mange sur ton lit. On sera quand même mieux que sur la table.**  
 **\- C'est bon**.

 

Il dépose mon plateau sur mes jambes et on commence tous les deux immédiatement à manger. J'apprend notamment une nouvelle qui ma fait plaisir.

 

**\- Tu sais, demain on a pas Ecole, c'est un jour de pause, donc on loupera rien. Et si tu vas mieux, on pourra se balader un peu dans la forêt.**

 

En effet, ça pourrait être bien. Respirer un peu d'air frais ne pourra pas me faire du mal.

 

 

  
_Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir?_

 

_Si ça ne te gêne pas._

 

_Mais non ça ne me gêne pas. Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour que tu sois mieux et ce n'est pas grand chose._

 

_Quand même. Tu fais beaucoup pour moi et moi je ne fais rien._

 

_C'est faux. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais je fais des progrès quand je suis avec toi…_

 

Il fait une pause de quelques secondes. Je comprend qu'il hésite à me dire quelque chose. Il se décide rapidement et continue sa phrase.  
   
 _Comme tu le sais, j'ai un peu de mal à vivre en groupe, à cause de me réactions souvent trop ... fortes, trop spontanées. Mais quand je suis avec toi, ça va. Tu es calme et ... tu me calmes._

 

Il baisse un peu la tête et ses joues rosissent. Ce n'est sans doute facile de l'avouer, de me l'avouer, mais j'en suis content. Un peu moins coupable, heureux de savoir que moi aussi je peux lui apporter, même si ce n'est que mon calme. 

 

Mon corps est encore un peu faible, mais suffisamment fort pour me soutenir quelques heures, dans la foret. ChanYeol et les deux référants de JongIn nous accompagne de loin et nous deux, on marche tranquillement. Respirant l'air frais, regardant partout autour de nous, écoutant constamment, humant la nature. Là, dans cet endroit, avec lui je me sens bien. J'oublis et je relativise, je fais la paix avec moi-même.

 

On retourne s'assoir sur le rondin de bois devant le petit ruisseau.

 

Lors de cette sortie on a eu une discussion importante et ensemble, nous avons décidé de continuer notre chambre commune. Puisqu'il m'assure que je l'aide et que lui clairement m'aide aussi, alors on va continuer notre partenariat. Quand on rentrera, on transvasera définitivement toutes nos affaires dans cette nouvelle chambre et demain je retournerais en cours pour rattraper ce que j'ai loupé et continuer d'apprendre le reste.

 

Je sais aussi que je vais avoir plusieurs rendez vous avec KyungSoo (et Amy) pour revoir mon profil psychologique et savoir ce qui est vraiment bon pour moi. Savoir si je peux aspirer à retrouver une vie normale ou si, je suis marqué trop profondément.

 

Fin du premier rendez vous avec KyungSoo et c'était presque aussi désagréable que je l'avais imaginé. Certes il a fait plus dans la dentelle puisqu'il y avait Amy à mes côtés, mais ses recherches ont été aussi intrusives dans mon esprits, fouillant partout, retournant tout, ne me laissant aucune intimité. Je déteste ce sentiment, celui de se sentir violé jusque dans son esprit. Ereinté, vidé, et pas franchement content de ma journée, Amy me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre.

 

JongIn est là pour m'accueillir, se doutant que j'aurais certainement besoin de son aide. Demain je vais quand même devoir aller à l'Ecole donc il faut que je passe une bonne nuit et je n'ai toujours pas envie de prendre les cachets que m'a donné BaekHyun malgré toute l'affection que je porte à ce dernier.

  
JongIn me débarrasse de ma veste et vient me rejoindre sur mon lit. Il me tend sa main et j'y glisse rapidement la mienne à l'intérieur. Supposant ce qui fait mon mal être, il laisse le Lien se faire dans sa tête, me laissant pour le reste de la journée mon intimité mentale.

  
Il me raconte ce que lui à fait avec JunMyeon cette après-midi et que je rattraperais demain dans la matinée puis moi je lui dit un peu  ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas grand chose à lui dire parce que je ne veux pas tout dire ce qui s'est dit lors de ce rendez-vous et que je considère comme personnel, mais je me plains un peu de KyungSoo, de ses manières que je trouve un peu limites. Lui en sourit et pour me faire un peu rire, pour détendre l'ambiance, il essaye de s'imaginer ce qu'on trouverait si on faisait la même chose dans la tête de psychologue. Inventant des histoires totalement improbables et toujours plus marrantes, il arrive à me tirer un petit rire et à me détendre. C'est dans un moment comme ça que je me dis que je suis entrain de devenir dépendant de quelqu'un.

 

En temps normal je serais triste, et que je ne supporterais pas cet emprisonnement de moi envers moi même. Mais dans la réalité je me rend compte que ce genre de dépendance ne me dérange pas. Je suis content parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter, quelqu'un qui ne fait ça que par pure gentillesse, quelqu'un qui est mon égale et sur qui je peux compter sans n'avoir rien à donner en retour. C'est là que je me rend compte que nous sommes entrain de réaliser son rêve, nous sommes entrain de devenir amis.

 

Dixième rendez vous. Je me fais peu à peu à ce traitement de la part de KyungSoo, même si je déteste toujours autant. Amy n'est plus là à chaque fois durant la séance, mais elle est toujours là à la fin pour avoir le diagnostique du psychologue. D'après lui, ma santé mentale s'améliore. Je suis de moins affecté par mon environnement, les changements qui sont maintenant devenus ma routine. L'animal dompté en moi laisse peu à peu place à la vraie personne que je suis et qui elle est beaucoup plus encline à vivre en société avec d'autres Homme ou Homme-Loup. Il y a aussi une autre avancé. De même que le vrai moi arrive, la parole me revient de plus en plus souvent aussi. Il m'est de moins en moins étrange de parler à haute voix et sans devenir une vraie pipelette je sais tenir de petites conversations à certains moments. J'utilise encore majoritairement le Lien, mais de moins en moins.


	5. Revirement de situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Je m'installe plus confortablement sur son lit et rapidement il se colle à moi, comme le ferait un louveteau en quête de chaleur et d'amour. Un peu surpris par cette réaction, je me demande quelle attitude adopter et j'opte pour une simple main dans ses cheveux pour le gratouiller et essayer de le détendre un peu. "

Comme après chaque séance j'ai le droit à mon moment privilégié avec mon ami JongIn pour décompresser un peu et penser à autre chose.

 

On est sur le rondin de bois devant le cours d'eau et je vois que depuis un certain moment, il me regarde fixement et ses yeux brûlent d'une question qu'il ne me pose pas.  Je viens poser mon regard sur le sien voulant l'inciter à oraliser cette interrogation.

 

**\- YiXing ... depuis un certain je me pose une question…**   
**\- Je t'écoute.**   
**\- Ben ... en fait ... depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans une écharpe ou un foulard.**

 

Voyant que je ne répond pas immédiatement, il répond lui même

.

**\- Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, c'est vraiment pas grave. Je sais que tu te sens assez à nu avec KyungSoo et des fois je suis un peu trop curieux, je suis désolé.**

 

J'aime pas vraiment le voir s'excuser pour rien. Il ne me force pas, c'est juste une question à laquelle il me laisse le choix de ne pas répondre. Il est très différent de KyungSoo. JongIn ne fait rien de mal donc je ne veux pas de ses excuses.

 

En y réfléchissant un quart de seconde, je me rappelle de tout ce que fais mon ami pour moi, je peux bien répondre à cette petite question qui n'est pas un secret d'état quand même.  
Lentement, faisant attention de ne pas trop faire frotter le tissu sur ma peau qui finalement ne s'habitue pas à ce manque, je retire l'étoffe et laisse apparaître cette peau rugueuse et légèrement plus foncé devant les yeux curieux de mon colocataire.  
Pour lui laisser pleinement accès à mon coup marqué je détourne la tête et regarde fixement devant moi, me privant de son étonnement et de son geste.  
Un violent picotement me fait trembler quand je sens la peau chaude et douce de sa main se poser délicatement mais entièrement sur mon coup. En un clin d'oeil ma main s'écrase sur la sienne pour ne pas qu'il bouge (en voulant retirer sa main, il aurait encore frotter).

 

**\- Je crains ... c'est sensible.**   
**\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas.**

 

La sensation est très particulière et assez dérangeante mais ses doigts étalent une chaleur grisante sur mon épiderme. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur cette dernière sensation qui est elle est particulièrement supportable. Il fait son possible pour laisser sa main immobile et je profite de quelques secondes d'intense chaleur avant de relâcher sa main.

 

**\- Je suis désolé.**

**\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.**   
**\- Si... et puis tu sais, moi aussi j'en ai des marques comme toi.**

 

Je le regarde très étonné. Je suis certain qu'il a des cicatrices de ses combats, mais je ne m'étais douté un instant qu'il puisse avoir des marques semblables aux miennes.  
Il remonte un peu une de ses manches pour me faire voir un de ses poignets. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à cette partie de son anatomie. Je l'interroge du regard. Je ne veux pas toucher, ayant peur que cet endroit lui soit aussi sensible.

 

**\- Tu peux toucher, moi je ne crains pas le contact.**

 

Tout de même précautionneusement, je prend son poignet et le tire jusqu'à le poser sur mes genoux. J'approche ma tête pour regarder avec minutie. Sur tout le contour du poignet, je vois une bande continu, large d'environ quatre à cinq centimètres. Ces traces j'aurais pu les avoir aussi, mais moi j'avais des bracelets métalliques autour de poignets donc fin et pas en cuir et que ces bracelets je ne les avais que pour les représentations.  
Pourtant ces marques différent un peu des miennes. La peau n'est pas rugueuse, mais semble plus fine, et plus claire (chose qui se remarque facilement du à sa peau foncé, mate).

 

**\- Tant que je ne combattais pas, on m'avais mit des sortes de ... bracelets qui ressemblaient plus à des ceintures qu'autre chose. Au minimum un de nos bras était toujours attaché quelque part sur le mur pour qu'on ne s'échappe pas et qu'on ne se batte pas entre nous.**

 

Un autre frisson parcours mon corps. Des imagines, fictives, défilent dans mon esprit. Je vois une sorte de cellules toute grise, sale, bétonné avec des anneaux sur le mur que seraient reliés à des chaines qui elles même seraient reliées à des Hommes-Loups. Je vois dans leur attitude la peur, mais avant tout la folie, celle d'êtres qui ne ressentent plus de compassion car elle signifierait leur mort en combat. Je ne veux pas imaginer JongIn dans un tel endroit, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui à pu lui arriver, ce qu'il à pu faire ou subir.   
Je secoue violemment la tête pour m'enlever ces images de malheur et plonge mon regard sur lui, son visage calme, détendu, un petit sourire en coin comme très souvent sur les lèvres. Je ne veux garder que cette image de JongIn. Je veux oublier tout le reste, son passé, mon passé et construire notre vie à partir de maintenant, une vie qui nous conviendra à tous les deux. Une vie où on sera libre, plus soumis par personne ayant de mauvaises intentions à notre égard. C'est ça que je veux ...

 

 

 

Quatre semaine que je suis ici, un peu plus de deux semaines que j'ai fait ma petite dépression. Au final, je m'en suis sortis. Je ne dis pas que ça a été facile, mais j'ai été aidé par beaucoup de monde. KyungSoo, même si je ne le supporte toujours pas, Amy, BaekHyun, Luhan avec qui j'ai noué de solides liens aussi, mais surtout JongIn. J'ai passé tout mon temps avec lui ces dernières semaines, absolument tout mon temps. On est dans la même chambre, on est à côté en cours et la plus part de nos temps libre on les passe ensemble aussi.

 

La forêt est d'ailleurs devenue notre petit coin secret. Peut être pas secret parce que beaucoup de monde doit connaître cet endroit et que, même si maintenant on nous fait de plus en plus confiance, on est toujours suivit par minimum une personne où que l'on aille. Mais au moins on a toujours la paix et c'est très appréciable.

 

Mais chaque jour est un nouveau jour et celui-ci particulièrement. Hier nous avons finis l'Ecole théorique. Autrement dit, on a plus rien à apprendre sur la théorie, maintenant on va avoir des cours pratiques.

 

Je suis un peu tendu à cette idée et je ne suis pas le seul, JongIn aussi. Ce dernier mois, depuis que je suis ci, je ne me suis transformé qu'une seule fois, au tout début, quand je suis arrivé et que BaekHyun m'a fait sa visite médicale. Depuis, plus rien. En même temps, me transformer n'est pas forcément quelque chose que j'affectionne. En temps normal j'aimerais pouvoir devenir, entièrement, un fier loup, puissant, beau, fort, libre pour pouvoir courir partout dans la forêt, courir pendant des heures et des heures, battre la terre sous mes pâtes, être tranquille de n'importe quel prédateur. Mais devenir loup ne revient pour moi qu'à être soumis par l'Homme et devenir une bête de foire que l'on peut toucher, admirer à sa guise sans que je ne puisse rien répondre. Pour JongIn c'est la même chose. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire en détaille, mais je sais qu'il a dû énormément se battre et souffrir pour pouvoir survivre et que se transformer lui est aussi désagréable que moi.

 

De ce que je sais aussi, ce n'est pas la même chose pour les autres qui sont dans notre groupe. Luhan et les deux autres filles, eux ont été plutôt tranquilles dans le passé, donc ils sont plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de suivre ces cours pratiques. C'est mignon de voir de jeunes adultes dans cet état d'esprit, tellement enjoués à cette idée de découvrir leur vraie nature, leur vraie forme, les vrais pouvoirs qui les habitent.

 

Encadrés de tous nos référants, puisque ces cours sont quand même plus dangereux, on découvre notre nouveau professeurs du nom de  Kim MinSeok.  
Je suis assez étonné pour le coup. Sa tête, en elle même, est assez enfantine. Son corps lui est bien plus robuste à l'image de JongIn, mais son visage est si innocent. Comme je me le dis tout le temps depuis que je suis ici, ne pas se fier à sa première impression, elle peut être trompeuse.

 

Le froid de novembre serait assez désagréable si on ne portait pas nos manteaux. Pour l'instant c'est donc supportable mais quand on passera vraiment à la pratique, alors il faudra les quitter et ce ne sera pas la même histoire.  
Assis à même le sol dans un endroit dépourvus d'arbre et assez plat de la forêt, nous cinq écoutons attentivement ce que MinSeok peut nous dire. Il fait notamment le récapitulatif de ce qu'il sait sur nous question transformation, c'est un bon moyen d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ceux de notre groupe.

 

**\- JongIn, transformation partielle, en temps qu'ancien combattant, tu maîtrises assez bien ta transformation, mais tu es un peu instable. Cependant, on va travailler ça ensemble et après tu seras aussi normal que moi ou n'importe qui.**

 

Je tique un peu sur le mot normal. Certes JongIn à un passé un peu compliqué ce qui le rend un peu différent, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas normal. Je chipote sur les mots, je les sais. Il faut dire qu'avec ce mois passé ici, je me suis trouvé un esprit de justice plutôt poussé. Je ne ferais pas forcément des remarques sur ce que je ne trouve pas correct, mais ça ne m'empêche de penser.

 

**\- Luhan, transformation partielle, tu as fait quelques expériences de ... transformation partielle, mais ce n'était, apparemment, pas fait exprès. Le plus gros du travail avec toi sera d'automatiser et de développer tout ça.**

 

C'es bien ce qu'il me semblait. J'aurais bien aimer avoir une vie comme ça. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu cette chance, mais c'est pas grave. Maintenant tout va bien et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 

**\- SoHyang, transformation partielle, tu es celle qui a la transformation la plus complète bien qu'elle reste partielle, mais, comme Luhan, il te manque de pratique pour que ça devienne naturel.**

 

Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment cette fille, elle a toujours été bonne élève. Elle est assez gentille, mais on ne se parle jamais.

 

**\- NaHyun, transformation partielle, comme Luhan tu manques énormément d'automatismes, peut être même plus que lui, mais rien tout ira bien.**

 

Elle non plus je ne la connais pas bien, mais elle est très amie avec SoHyang, au moins ces deux là ne se sentent pas seules.

 

**\- YiXing, transformation partielle, ta transformation partielle n'est pas au niveau de celle de SoHyang, mais est quand même assez complète et, comparé à tous les autres tu as une maîtrise complète et stable de ta forme. Tu es sans doute le meilleur élément que nous avons ici.**

 

Là je suis un peu sous le choc. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis le meilleur élément? Je n'aime pas vraiment être mise en avant, mais je sens un peu de soulagement à savoir qu'il y a quand même quelque chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas le dernier, quelque chose que je sais faire.  
JongIn arrive derrière moi et pose affectueusement sa main sur mon épaule. Un grand sourire éblouis son visage. Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut dire. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai eu énormément besoin de lui et il a répondu présent. Il m'a aidé à prendre conscience que la passivité, la soumission n'est pas forcément aussi extrême que ce que j'ai pu vivre plus tôt dans ma vie. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'accepte parce que chacun à quelque chose à faire sur cette terre et qu'il y avait bien quelque chose que je saurais faire mieux que les autres. On avait beau réfléchir, on n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution, mais MinSeok vient de nous la donner ce matin, pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

 

J'essaye néanmoins de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait faire que je suis pour le moment meilleur que les autres. J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois qu'un semblant de réponse donc j'ignore si elle est juste. Je me transformais assez régulièrement, jusqu'à plusieurs fois par jour à certains moment de ma vie et pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'affilées. De plus, je devais maintenir cette forme entouré de loup qui auraient pu me tuer sans problème malgré ma nature si l'envie leur en était venue et je devais même garder cette forme en me faisant toucher, caresser par des humains, autrement dit, arriver à contrôler mon corps malgré la difficulté de sentir des mains le parcourir. C'est bien pour l'instant le seul avantage que mon passé m'ait donné à ce jour (si on oublie la connaissance d'Amy, JongIn, Baekhyun et d'autres futurs rencontres).

  
**\- Malgré ça, je suis bien conscient que vous aurez tous des difficultés, mon cours est loin d'être un cours facile, en particulier pour vous JongIn et YiXing. Ainsi, s'il y a quoi que se soit, je veux que vous veniez m'en parler. C'est très important même si j'espère sincèrement que les choses n'iront pas jusque là.**

 

La présentation se termine là et il nous demande de nous éloigner un peu les uns des autres, et surtout de lui. Pour pouvoir maîtriser chacune des parties de notre corps, il va lui même nous faire une description de chacun des exercices que nous aurons dans les prochaines semaines voir mois selon notre rapidité de progression.

 

Sous nos regards très attentifs et curieux il commence simplement par faire apparaître des petites oreilles blanches au dessus de sa tête. Les mobilisant d'avant en arrière, il fait une démonstration de ce que nous avons vu en cours. Il montre leurs positions pour n'importe quel message que notre corps fera apparaître et que donc nous devons savoir reconnaître chez les autres.  
Baissées, elles sont signes de soumission.  
En arrière, elles sont signes de colère, d'agressivité.  
Détendues, elles sont logiquement signes de détentes chez leur propriétaire.  
Dressées, elles sont signes d'attention.  
Ainsi de suite.  
Cette petite, rapide, parenthèse nous permet de faire clairement le lien entre les cours pratiques et ces cours théoriques et nous permet aussi de réviser dans un contexte plus réel ce que nous sommes déjà sensés savoir.

 

Il fait ensuite disparaître ces appendices pour faire apparaître un bout de museau à la place de son nez. Moi même n'étant pas capable de le faire, je découvre une petite truffe noire, humide, humant avec entrain nos odeurs qui doivent lui parvenir. C'est affreusement mignon. Je n'imagine pas le succès que j'aurais eu si je pouvais aussi modifier cette partie de moi dans le passé. Quoi que ... avec tous les parfums que m'étaient ces riches ça aurait été très désagréable. Il vaut mieux finalement que je sache pas faire encore apparaître cette truffe.

 

L'apparition suivant est l'une des plus mystérieuses si je peux employer ce terme. A la place de ses iris normales apparaissent deux billes presque blanches à peine percées dans leur center par une pointe noire. Ca non plus je ne sais pas le faire mais c'est quelque chose de magnifique. Je sais qu'avant d'être beaux, ces yeux sont surtout utiles, mais pour l'instant c'est ce premier aspect que je vois. De toute façon, l'aspect ne change pas énormément de l'humain au loup, c'est surtout leur capacité comme voir dans le noir qui change. Les cils sont aussi plus longs et plus fournis pour protéger ces iris, mais c'est assez discret.

 

Le suivant sur la liste, ce sont de petites moustaches, toutes fines. Ce détail peut paraître insignifiant pourtant c'est un organe très sensible pour nous, loup, alors il est de notre devoir de savoir parfaitement nous en servir et pour cela il faut déjà savoir les faire apparaître.

 

Ensuite ses lèvres se retroussent pour laisser place à une belle rangée de dents blanches et par dessus le marché très pointues. JongIn tique immédiatement. Mes sens s'aiguisant de jours en jours, je vois aussi que tous nos référants sont tendus, bandés comme des arcs prêt à intervenir aux moindres signes de perte de contrôle de la part de JongIn. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il ne fait pas exprès. Son but est de s'intégrer et de devenir aussi stable que n'importe lequel d'entre nous (même si je ne me considère pas non plus stable, mais pas dans le même registre), seulement ses réactions, ses réflexes sont encore trop encrés en lui pour lui permettre d'atteindre son but. Malgré lui, il représente toujours un risque même si ce dernier s'amenuise de jour en jour, il est toujours présent, et particulièrement en ce moment.  
Voyant le malaise, MinSeok passe rapidement à la suite. A la place de ses mains apparaissent de duveteuses pâtes (le principe étant le même pour les pieds, il ne juge pas nécessaire de quitter ses chaussures et de le faire aussi). Passant rapidement sur le côté griffe, il nous montre la robustesse et pourtant la douceur dont peut faire preuves ces extrémités. JongIn est encore une fois un peu tendu. De même que les canines, je suppose qu'il a dû se prendre nombre de coup de griffes et je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts que ça peut faire.

 

Il continue en nous montrant un bout de queue. Pas besoin de montrer clairement, notre côté humain fait que nous trouvons ça tout de même très personnel et que pour l'instant ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante que nous devons savoir maîtriser.

 

Enfin, sans toute fois nous faire la démonstration avec l'entièreté de son corps, il nous montre qu'il peut recouvrir sa peau d'une épaisse couche de fourrure qui, à l'air, de loin, semble très douce, étonnement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**\- Est-ce qu'on peut voir ce que donne une transformation complète?**

 

A demandé une des filles. C'est vrai que cette question n'est pas si bête et je pense que tout le monde voudrait quand même savoir à quoi nous pouvons ressembler sous notre forme animale. Après je dis juste je pense parce qu'avec JongIn, je ne suis jamais sûr de rien. Peut être que lui ça le rendrait mal à l'aise et encore là je parle sans savoir.  
De toute façon, la réponse arrive rapidement et est négative.

 

**\- Pour l'instant non. Je veux que vous appreniez pas à pas et ne vous fier qu'a vous même. Me voir entièrement transformé pourrait réveiller en vous certaines pulsions que nous ne voulons pas voir pour l'instant. Apprenez à vous connaître vous-même, celui que vous être au plus profond, celui qui n'est ni l'Homme, ni la Bête, celui qui est les deux à la fois. Apprenez à dompter ce côté animal et à ce moment là moi ou une autre personne vous montrera alors vers quoi nous tendons.**

 

JongIn semble soulagé et moi aussi. Pas pour moi, je sais très bien qu'il ne me serait rien arriver avec la garde que nous avons, mais je ne veux pas revoir le JongIn que j'ai vu la première fois. Le jeune homme perdu, agressif malgré lui, souffrant. Je veux continuer à voir un JongIn détendu, heureux, confiant. Je sais que ces cours pratiques seront probablement plus durs pour lui que pour moi et j'appréhende de le voir mal. J'ai peur moi même de replonger si je n'ai pas ce pilier qu'il est devenu. J'essaye de me préparer mentalement à moi devoir l'aider, mais le plus tard sera le mieux.

 

Le premier exercice sera pour nous de faire apparaître des oreilles et seulement ça. Pour moi c'est vraiment facile et je le fais presque instinctivement. De petites boules de poiles blanches apparaissent sur le dessus de la tête de JongIn, semblables aux miennes, même si elles sont plus crèmes.

 

Je vois que ses yeux sont fermés et qu'il force sa respiration à être lente et profonde. J'aimerais tellement l'aider, mais je sais que pour l'instant je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher, consigne de sécurité et de toute façon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, malgré toute ma bonne volonté.

 

Luhan arrive assez facilement et il en est de même pour So Hyang, mais la dernière à plus de mal, MinSeok va la voir en particulier et lui donne quelque conseil.  
En faite, de ce que je sais, il faut projeter son esprit dans l'endroit où la transformation doit avoir lieu. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur parce qu'au départ je ne le faisais pas exprès et tout s'est immédiatement automatisé donc j'ai à peine à y penser pour que ça se passe. Ca en sera d'autant plus dur pour apprendre.

 

Puisqu'elle à plus de mal, elle travaille seule avec notre professeur actuel et nous on travaille ensemble. Avec JongIn je suis le seul qui peut les faire apparaître facilement, et pour les autres elles ne cessent de disparaître et de réapparaître sur la demande de leurs propriétaires. A chaque fois, le temps qu'ils arrivent à les porter augmente. De seconde en seconde ils les gardent de plus en plus longtemps, mais ils mettront encore pas mal de temps à pouvoir les garder comme moi pendant plusieurs heures.

 

Au bout d'une demi heure, MinSeok nous autorise une petite pause de cinq minutes. On en profite pour boire, s'assoir quelques secondes pour récupérer et surtout ne penser à rien pour se détendre l'esprit.

 

Le second exercice concerne l'apparition des yeux. Ca je ne suis pas capable de le faire alors je vais travailler d'autant plus dur. Je suis content de voir que JongIn y arrive. Ne pas arriver à quelque chose peut être rapidement énervant et il est mieux qu'il reste le plus calme possible.  
J'arrête un peu de penser à lui et essaye de me concentrer sur moi puisque pour l'instant c'est moi qui n'y arrive pas.  
Je ferme les yeux, oublis tout ce qui m'entoure et ne ressens que mon corps. J'imagine mon esprit, ma conscience se frayer un chemin dans chacune de mes cellules pour en prendre le contrôle. Plus particulièrement les cellules de mes yeux. Une fois que je ne visualise plus qu'eux j'essaye de penser très fort au changement, à ce que je veux qu'ils deviennent. Lentement, progressivement, cellule par cellule, je les sens différents. Je ne peux l'expliquer par des mots, mais je ressens ce changement.  
Un instant de déconcentration et je sens que ma transformation se stoppe et comme à régresser. Il faut que je me mobilise encore plus pour en reprendre le contrôle et poursuivre mon oeuvre.

 

Je suppose qu'il me faut environ deux bonnes minutes pour que mes deux yeux se plient à mes exigences. Toujours aussi lentement pour ne pas briser cette transformation, j'ouvre les yeux.  
C'est la première fois que je me retrouve avec ces yeux et je peux déjà voir quelques différences même si je sais que cette paire d'yeux me servira surtout dans le noir.  
Tout ce qui m'entoure est un peu plus flou. Je ne vois pas aussi bien les détails qu'avec mes yeux humains. En effet, les loups ne sont pas connus pour avoir la meilleur vue du règne animal. Par contre ils sont beaucoup plus réceptifs. Le moindre petit changement que je peux apercevoir attire mon regard deux fois plus vite que si j'avais des yeux humains. Au départ ça fait un peu mal à la tête. La moindre feuille qui bouge, le moindre cailloux qui roule, la respiration des corps près de moi fait que mon regard n'arrive pas à se fixer à un endroit. Les images, les couleurs, les formes changent en permanence et me donne un peu mal à la tête. Vivement que je maîtrise cette partie de mon corps. Normalement il ne me faudra pas très longtemps.

 

Je me rappelle quand j'ai appris à maîtriser mes oreilles. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le problème de les garder en forme, elles tenaient déjà toutes seules sur ma tête sans que je n'ai besoin d'y penser, mais, comme pour mes yeux, j'entendais tout et je me souviens de quelques migraines bien douloureuses.  
Repenser à mes souvenirs me déconcentre assez pour que mes yeux humains reviennent. Je pousserais presque un soupire de soulagement en revoyant tout comme je l'ai toujours vécu. Revenir aux sources fait énormément de bien. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, je suis ici pour m'entraîner et être maitre de mon propre corps, alors immédiatement, je referme les yeux et recommence le processus depuis le début.

 

C'est très sensible, mais je ressens un peu moins de difficulté (dans le sens de lenteur) à passer à la vision de loup par contre la concentration que cela me demande est la même.

 

Ne me préoccupant de ce qui m'entoure, je recommence et recommence encore, arrivant de mieux en mieux à chaque tentative qui se solde tout de même par un manque de maîtrise (disparation de mes yeux de loups par manque de concentration).  
Un certain temps que je ne suis pas capable de définir plus tard, MinSeok nous stoppe et nous demande de travailler autre chose. Certes, il doit y avoir juste une ou peut être deux personnes qui arrivent parfaitement à faire apparaître leurs yeux, mais à trop forcer sur ces derniers on n'y arrive pas mieux et on s'énerve, donc mieux vaux passer à autre chose, et recommencer cet exercice le lendemain.

 

Le suivant c'est faire apparaître des moustaches. Chose que personne ici ne sait faire. C'est l'un des choses les plus difficile à faire. Comme pour la queue, c'est une partie du corps qui n'existe pas chez un humain, il faut donc la créer de toute pièce. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, créer quelque chose de grand comme une queue est bien plus facile à faire que quelque chose de petit comme une moustache. Il faut être très précis, méticuleux pour faire apparaître ces longs poils et comprendre les mécanismes qui servent à les faire fonctionner.

 

Ayant beaucoup travailler pour mes yeux je me pose une petite minute pour observer le travail des autres. Ils sont tous extrêmement concentrés et ne font pas attention à moi. SoHyang arrive facilement à faire apparaître quelques uns de ces poils, mais ils disparaissent aussi tôt. NaHyun elle travail toujours avec MinSeok pour ses oreilles. Luhan est très concentrés mais pour l'instant aucune trace de moustache et en ce qui concerne JongIn il est lui aussi très concentré et arrive plus ou moins a garder en place un semblant de moustache bien qu'elle ne soit que peu garnie. Je souris l'espace d'une seconde et décide de me reconcentrer sur moi. Si je veux pouvoir aider JongIn, faudrait-il encore que j'arrive mieux que lui et pour l'instant je ne sais pas si c'est forcément le cas.

 

Je suis très bizarrement et agréablement surpris de voir que j'arrive plutôt facilement à faire apparaître une moustache et qu'il ne m'est pas trop compliqué de la garder en place. Bien plus facile en tout cas que pour mes yeux.  
Une onde de joie me traverse et me déconcentre. Plus de moustache. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à rester un peu plus concentré, que j'arrive à faire abstraction de mes émotions, sinon je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas mettre à profit ces facilités que je semble avoir pour l'instant.

 

Le prochain exercice et le dernier que l'on fera de matin concerne notre nez future truffe.  
Je dirais que c'est, à peu près, aussi compliqué que les yeux. Il va me falloir beaucoup d'entrainement pour y arriver, mais je pense que j'aurais quand même moi de difficultés que les autres, que NaHyun en tout cas.  
Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et imagine cet attributs. Au fil des secondes je sens de nouvelles odeurs m'agresser littéralement. Pas forcément qu'elles sentent mauvaises, mais c'est juste qu'elles sentent fort et qu'il y en a plein en même temps. C'est très déconcertant et comme pour mes yeux c'est assez désagréable pour le moment, mais je sais que bientôt je serais capable de faire la différence et de ne sentir que ce que j'ai envie ou besoin de sentir et non toutes ces odeurs parasites qui rendent pour l'instant cette capacité quelque peu dérangeante.

 

Si l'on résume, ce matin, nous nous sommes exercés sur l'apparition des parties concernant nos sens (la vue, l'audition, une partie du toucher et maintenant l'odorat).  
Ce sont nos sens qui nous permettrons de survivre une fois transformés et en nature hostile alors autant commencer notre entrainement par là.

 

On en a donc finit pour cette première matinée assez chargée. Tout le monde est fatigué et je pense que chez certain, comme moi, un petit mal de tête se profile. Autant de concentration et d'un coup ne plait pas à notre corps qui nous le fait bien sentir. Mais si on le fait tous les jours alors ça ira mieux au fil du temps.  
C'est comme après un long moment sans faire de sport, quand on s'y remet, on a des courbatures, et après ça va mieux.

 

MinSeok nous laisse partir et on se dirige tous les cinq vers le réfectoire. Comme on a finit un peu tard, c'est l'heure de pointe et il ne reste pas beaucoup de place. On est obligé de tous se mettre leur uns à côté des autres, sur une même table. Pas que ça nous dérange particulièrement, mais ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes. 

Ce qui ne change pas, c'est que je me met à côté de JongIn. Il ne parle pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais je sais que cette matinée lui en a demandé plus qu'à nous tous réunit alors je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

 

On nous laisse notre après midi de libre pour nous reposer un peu. Lui se dirige directement vers la chambre que nous partageons tous les deux. Je ne veux pas le déranger alors je le laisse seul et vais vers le cabinet de BaekHyun.  
Lui et moi sommes toujours proche même si je ne vais pas le voir souvent (l'apprentissage prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie). Il est constamment de bonne humeur, plein d'énergie et de bons conseils.

 

J'entre en toquant et viens m'assoir en face de lui, sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

 

**\- Salut YiXing, alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène?**   
**\- Pas grand chose. Un peu de compagnie.**   
**\- Parfait, moi aussi je me sens seul de temps en temps. Faut dire qu'en ce moment, il ne se passe pas grand chose, donc on a pas besoin de moi. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, parce que parfois je me dis que j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider quand tout arrive en même temps, mais quand c'est trop calme, ça ne me plait pas non plus. Que veux tu, on ne change pas.**   
**\- Je sais.**

 

Peu importe le nombre de fois que je viens, je suis toujours étonné par sa capacité verbale Il est capable de parler pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans s'arrêter, même pas pour respirer. Il semble inépuisable et rien que de le regarder, ça me recharge quand j'ai une petite baisse de tension. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis un mois que je suis ici, je lui dois bien ça.

 

**\- Sinon, JongIn? C'est allé ce matin?**   
**\- Il ne se plaint pas, mais je vois que c'est dur.**   
**\- N'hésite pas à venir me le dire, ou à le dire à Amy, si tu vois qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Comme il a fait pour toi avant.**   
**\- Je te le promets.**   
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui, il est costaud, mais garde quand même un petit oeil sur lui, ce n'est pas un sur-Homme-Loup non plus.**   
**\- Je sais. Je ferais attention.**

 

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, un peu avant que le soleil se couche, je retourne dehors et m'enfonce peu profondément dans la forêt. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller dans notre coin, mais être juste dans la forêt me fait déjà du bien. Après toutes ces années de superficialité, je trouve un réel réconfort dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

 

Les températures fraîches me poussent à faire demi tour et me ramène jusque dans mon dortoir.

 

Ne voulant pas le déranger s'il dort, je ne frappe pas et rentre sans faire de bruit. Comme je le pensais, il est allongé sur son lit, dos à la porte et son corps bouge seulement au grès de ses respirations.  
Quand je passe devant lui, je vois qu'il dort. Je souris doucement. Il dort si paisiblement que personne pourrait croire qu'il commence un moment qui sera difficile pour lui.

 

Je vais directement prendre ma douche. Je sens, rien qu'avec mon nez humain, qu'il y est passé il y a peu de temps parce que son odeur flotte agréablement dans l'air.  
Quelque peu grisé par ce que j'ai appris à faire ce matin, je me concentre quelques instants pour faire apparaître une petite truffe. Louchant, j'arrive à apercevoir le bout noir et humide. Je rigole silencieusement, imaginant ma propre tête.  
Une fois que ma truffe est entièrement mise en place, les odeurs me sautent au nez comme tout à l'heure. En faite non, pas tout à fait. Ce ne sont pas les odeurs, c'est son odeur. Il n'y en a qu'une, tout autour de moi et elle encore plus agréable qu'avec mon nez humain. J'arrive maintenant à différencier toutes ces petites choses qui la composent. Il y a un côté assez viril, comme l'odeur de la forêt, une grosse odeur, mais j'arrive à percevoir derrière une senteur plus fruité, je dirais même sucrée. Quelque chose d'addictif. Enfin, je sens cette odeur particulière, celle qu'on ne peut pas nommer, celle qui n'appartient qu'à JongIn, l'odeur que je nommerais juste JongIn puisqu'elle lui est unique.

 

Prenant une dernières inspiration, je relâche ma concentration et perd cette truffe. Assez de travail pour aujourd'hui, une bonne douche va me faire du bien.  
L'eau chaude ruisselle sur ma peau, réchauffe ma peau qui s'est un peu refroidie à cause de l'air froid de ce début d'hiver. Roulant sur mon corps, elle enlève toutes les saletés et ne laissent derrière elle qu'un frais, une propreté qui me convient parfaitement.

 

Je sors de la douche, attrape une serviette sèche et la pose sur mes cheveux que je frotte rapidement pour empêcher l'eau de couler. Ensuite, tout doucement, je sèche mon cou par de petits tapotements. Toujours sensible, j'abrège ce passage et sèche rapidement le reste de mon corps pour enfiler mon jogging et mon haut qui me servent de pyjama.

 

Quand je sors de la pièce fermé, je tombe sur un JongIn entrain de se réveiller. Ce qu'il est mignon quand il se réveille. Les yeux un peu embrumés et papillonnants, les cheveux dans tous les sens.  
Je vais m'assoir sur son lit et vient arranger un peu sa coupe. Il se laisse faire, se réveillant lentement et souris sous mon attention. Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir l'aider.

 

 

 

Etant quand même plus à l'aise avec le Lien, je le crée rapidement.

  
_Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de manger, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble._

 

_Non, pas vraiment. En tout cas, tu t'en es vraiment bien sortis bravo._

 

_Toi aussi tu sais. Moi je galère un peu avec les yeux alors que toi tu les maîtrise à la perfection._

 

Il ne répond rien, et je le sens, de part le Lien, se renfermer un peu. Je n'aurais peut être pas du dire ça.

 

_Tu veux peut être que je te laisse un peu tranquille encore?_

 

_Non. J'en ai un peu marre d'être seul. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester un peu avec moi?_

 

_Absolument pas. Ca me fait plaisir même, mon ami._

 

Rien qu'avec ce petit mot, j'arrive à lui arracher un sourire sincère. C'est l'une des premières choses qu'il m'ait dit. Qu'il voulait qu'on soit amis et j'aime bien lui rappeler de temps à autre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ce matin, quand je me lève, je remarque qu'il est déjà debout, et certainement depuis un petit moment puisque la porte de la douche est ouverte, preuve qu'il y es passé il n'y a pas longtemps, et qu'il est déjà habillé, près à partir.  
En m'interrogeant sur la cause de pourquoi il est près si tôt, je remarque de jolis poches foncés sous ces yeux. A coup sûr il n'a pas dormis de la nuit.  
Je le note bien au fond de ma tête. Passer une mauvaise nuit, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, ça ne veut rien dire, par contre si ça se reproduit tous les soirs, alors là il faudra que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

 

Ma préparation et un petit déjeuner plus tard nous voilà tous les deux prêts à affronter cette nouvelle journée.  
Tout notre groupe avec MinSeok nous rejoignons au même endroit que la veille.

 

**\- Pour bien commencer la journée, vous allez revoir ce que vous avez fait hier, la nuit a dû vous faire du bien. Et quand vous maîtriserez assez votre sujet, plus tard vous essaierez de combiner un peu tout ça. Je vais encore ce matin, rester un peu avec NaHyun, mais je passerai aussi vous voir, donc travaillez vraiment.**

 

Dès que son speech est finis et sous son conseil tout le monde se met à se concentrer. Je sais que les oreilles je maîtrise, et les moustaches pas trop mal, donc je vais travailler sur les yeux et la truffe qui me posent encore quelques problèmes.

 

Je fais apparaître les uns, puis l'autre. Je les garde quelques secondes puis échange. A chaque fois j'essaie de les garder un peu plus longtemps mais je n'y arrive pas toujours malgré ma bonne volonté. Je vais avoir besoin d'encore quelques longs jours voir semaines de travail pour les maîtriser aussi bien que mes oreilles, pour faire d'eux (yeux et truffes) une vraie partie de mon corps.

 

Au bout d'un certain temps de travail et pour reposer un peu mon esprit, je fais apparaître moustaches et oreilles en même temps. Au départ j'ai besoin d'un peu de concentration pour faire que les deux arrivent en même temps, mais je remarque qu'une fois qu'ils sont en place, il m'est bien plus facile de les stabiliser que l'un sans l'autre.  
Ca me donne une idée.  
Me débarrassant de mes moustaches, je ne garde que mes oreilles qui sont pour l'instant ce avec quoi j'ai le plus de facilité. Je me concentre un bon coup pour faire apparaître mes yeux. J'y arrive et comme pour mes moustaches, je remarque qu'il est plus facile pour moi de les maintenir en place que s'ils étaient seuls. Je n'ai pas besoin de mobiliser autant de concentration et je peux même l'utiliser pour faire apparaître la truffe.

 

Le tout tenant dans un équilibre un peu précaire, je peux faire cohabiter mes yeux, ma truffe et mes oreilles. Je tente même les moustaches, mais c'est encore un peu trop demander à mon corps qui relâche tout.

 

J'en pesterais presque de frustration mais je suis trop content de pouvoir déjà faire ça.

 

**\- Petit malin. Je sais bien que c'est plus facile, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu les maîtrise individuellement pour l'instant. J'ai bien préciser plus tard les combinaisons.**

 

Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rend compte que MinSeok n'est qu'à un mètre de moi, les bras croisés, un sourire au visage, m'observant attentivement.

 

**\- Mais ...**   
**\- Pas de mais YiXing. Quand je t'en donnerais l'autorisation, tu pourras tout combiner, mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu travailles tout ça individuellement.**   
**\- D'accord…**

 

Il sourit encore plus, comme s'il était content de me rajouter une difficulté parce que j'y arrive trop bien (sans être méchant).  
Je soupire un petit coup et me remet au travail de, alternativement, mes yeux et ma truffe.

 

En fin de matinée, je suis plutôt content de moi. J'arrive maintenant assez rapidement à les faire apparaître, mais j'ai encore du mal à les garder en place, voilà ce sur quoi je vais devoir travailler ces prochains jours.

 

A table, je vois que JongIn n'est pas plus bavard que la veille, mais il fait déjà moins la tête. Je pense que c'est surtout de la fatigue.

 

Cette après-midi, pas de repos, mais du travail tout en douceur.  
Pour éveiller un peu nos sens, il nous emmène en forêt et nous demande de découvrir une parcelle de celle-ci avec le sens que l'on maîtrise le mieux. Pour moi, il s'agit de mes oreilles, pour JongIn de sa vue, pour Luhan c'est sa truffe et je ne fais pas particulièrement attention aux filles.

 

  
   
En écoutant particulièrement, j'arrive à distinguer le son de la rivière au loin, celle où nous allons avec JongIn, j'entend aussi le bruit du vent dans cimes des arbres, et un petit rongeur dans un de ces derniers.  
Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir encore énormément d'autres sons que je n'entend pas, du moins pas encore et je comprend alors réellement pourquoi nous sommes là. MinSeok veut nous faire comprendre qu'on peut parfaitement maîtrise l'apparition d'une partie de notre corps, on ne l'exploite pas forcément, et pas autant que l'on pourrait. J'ai depuis longtemps la faculté de faire apparaître ces oreilles, de les faire être jolies, mignonnes, immobiles, mobiles ou autres, mais jamais je ne me suis exercées à leur vraie fonction, l'écoute de précision.

 

Oubliant le reste du groupe qui fait un certain bruit parasite, j'essaye d'écouter, d'entendre plus loin, de me projeter, de me focaliser sur ce que j'ai du mal à percevoir, de faire attention à de petits détails.  
Comme pour les exercices de ce matin, je sais qu'il me faudra un certain temps avant d'être vraiment à l'aise, mais j'ai hâte de travailler ça. Tant que je ne suis pas forcé comme ces dernières années, j'adore me servir de mon corps animal. Il est plein de ressources que je découvre de jour en jour.

 

**\- C'est finis pour aujourd'hui. C'est plutôt pas mal dans l'ensemble et vous pouvez être fier de vous parce que vous vous donnez à cent pourcent. On se revoit demain les jeunes.**

 

Avec une tête comme la sienne, il ne doit pas être bien plus âgé que nous alors nous appeler les jeunes est peut être un peu exagéré. C'est probablement pour se donner un style, pour suivre son personnage de professeur en quête de supériorité toutes proportions gardées.

 

A peine de retour dans nos chambre, JongIn s'écroule mollement dans son lit.

 

_Ca va JongIn? T'es fatigué?_

 

_Beaucoup..._

 

_Tu veux que j'aille demander à BaekHyun s'il peut te donner un petit remontant?_

 

_Non... C'est juste que ... me contrôler la journée ... c'est dur._

 

La réalité me revient en face. Tout le monde n'aime pas autant, n'a pas autant de facilité à faire les exercices imposés que moi. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à mon colocataire et ses problèmes, trop content pour moi et mes habilités.

 

_Je suis désolé. Je suis un mauvais ami de ne pas m'en être rendu compte._

 

_Mais non, ce n'est pas à toi de prendre soin de moi. Je suis content que tu ailles bien et que tu te plaises dans les exercices comme aujourd'hui._

 

_Oui, mais toi tu as été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'aide._

 

_Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu aies une dette envers moi._

 

_Je sais, si je te dis ça c'est parce que tu es mon ami, et qu'en temps qu'ami je dois prendre soin de toi, ... mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre._

 

C'est vrai, je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'une je ne connais pas beaucoup JongIn. Un peu certes parce qu'on vit ensemble, mais il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres et encore maintenant je peux dire certaines choses qui le mettent mal à l'aise sans m'en rendre compte. Et de deux, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami à consoler. J'avais certes quelques copains avant mes douze ans, mais je n'avais pas à les réconforter. Alors je suis un peu perdu et c'est dans des moments comme ça que je me rend compte qu'en plus de n'avoir eu de réelle enfance et d'adolescence, je suis complètement ignorant de relations humaines quelles qu'elles soient (si on oublie celle qui relis un propriétaire à sa chose, sa propriété).

 

_Alors juste reste avec moi maintenant. C'est déjà beaucoup._

 

Je m'installe plus confortablement sur son lit et rapidement il se colle à moi, comme le ferait un louveteau en quête de chaleur et d'amour. Un peu surpris par cette réaction, je me demande quelle attitude adopter et j'opte pour une simple main dans ses cheveux pour le gratouiller et essayer de le détendre un peu.

 

Une de ses mains, solides et pourtant fragiles en ce moment, vient se faufiler sous mon t-shirt, à même ma peau et se pose à plat.  
Mes muscles se contractent rapidement et je retiens une gémissement de froid et de surprise. Sa main est glacée. La fatigue surement.  
Je me cale un peu plus contre lui pour lui transmettre de ma chaleur tout en continuant de lui masser son cuir chevelu. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes avant de s'endormir.  
Je reste tout de même auprès de lui, triste pour lui mais heureux de pouvoir lui rendre l'appareil, heureux d'être en état pour prendre soin de lui.  
Je m'endors moi aussi sans m'en rendre compte.

 

 

  
Je suis bien, je suis au chaud, contre quelque chose de chaud et complètement endormis. Il me faut une bonne minute pour émerger doucement de mon sommeil.  
La première chose que je vois, c'est mon lit et ma fenêtre derrière. Assez rapidement je comprend donc que je ne suis donc pas dans mon lit et par logique, puisque je suis dans un lit quand même, je suis dans celui de JongIn. C'est déjà une première constatation. J'ai besoin d'encore une poignée de seconde pour me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne m'endorme. Selon toute logique une nouvelle fois, j'ai dormis avec JongIn et vu la chaleur qui règne dans ce lit sous les couvertures, il est toujours avec moi. En tentant de me tourner pour vérifier cette hypothèse, je me rend compte qu'il est juste derrière moi, en cuillère et qu'un de ses bras est posé sur moi et rejoint une de mes mains, les deux sur mon ventre, cette fois au dessus du T-Shirt.  
Sa respiration est posée et lente donc je sais qu'il dort encore.  
Je décide donc de ne pas bouger pour ne pas perturber ce sommeil qu'il a tant besoin de récupérer.

 

Je continue de somnoler plus ou moins pendant de longues minutes quand enfin il se met à bouger. Il se retourne sur le dos, me lâchant et délicatement s'étire, muscle après muscle. Après un gros bâillement, il se retourne vers moi. Comme n'importe quel matin (même si nous sommes le soir) il a les cheveux en bataille, dont un adorable épis juste sur le dessus du crâne ce qui me met tout de suite de bonne humeur.

 

_Tu as bien dormis?_

 

_Grace à toi oui. Merci._

 

_Mais de rien, je suis content._

 

 

  
Pour faire une séance un peu plus légère aujourd'hui, on nous laisse notre matinée de libre que JongIn décide de passer seul dans la forêt pour être au calme. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner parce que je ne suis pas bruyant donc je ne le dérange pas, mais j'ai tout de même refuser, histoire qu'il soit vraiment tout seul un peu. Mais pas question pour moi de ne pas profiter de ce temps.  
Avec une idée fixe en tête, je vais voir BaekHyun.

 

Je toque à la porte, heureusement, une fois de plus il est tout seul.

 

**\- Alors YiXing, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène aujourd'hui?**   
**\- J'ai ma matinée de libre.**   
**\- C'est vrai qu'on vous donne plus de pause pour les cours pratiques. Tu t'en sors?**   
**\- Très bien.**   
**\- Tu m'en vois ravis.**   
**\- Mais j'ai une grande question à te poser.**

 

Il stoppe sa petite activité de rangement et vient s'assoir en face de moi, posant sa tête dans ses mains à quelques dizaines de centimètres de ma tête, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, aussi grandes que les yeux.

 

**\- Mais je t'écoute...**   
**\- Comment on fait pour être un ami?**   
**\- Hein?**

 

Je le vois un peu décontenancé. Pour la plus part des gens, comme lui, ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose. Etre ami ne s'apprend pas, on le devient avec le temps quand on est plus jeune. Moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance, alors je voudrais apprendre pour pouvoir être un bon ami pour JongIn.

 

**\- Je sais pas ce que c'est d'être ami. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, être présent, ou n'importe quelle autre chose.**   
**\- JongIn ne veut pas de toi?**   
**\- Pas du tout. Lui me considère déjà comme son ami, mais moi je vois bien que je galère.**   
**\- J'espère que t'as tout ton temps parce que je vais tout t'expliquer dans les détails.**   
**\- Je t'écoute.**

 

Comme il me l'a dit, dans tous les détails, il me décrit ce que c'est qu'être un ami. En théorie, en pratique, entre deux garçons, entre une fille et un garçon, entre deux filles, en groupe et tout un tas d'autre chose. Je fais mon possible pour enregistrer le maximum d'informations que je sais d'avance qui me seront utiles.

 

Je dois cependant le laisser vers le milieu de la matinée parce que quelqu'un vient le voir. Peut importe, j'ai déjà enregistré tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.  
Je le remercie vivement, il me fait un clin d'oeil et je m'en vais.

 

Je vais directement chercher JongIn pour qu'on aille manger avant l'afflux de midi. Ensuite on va directement dans la forêt en attendant le reste de notre groupe.

 

Comme hier et tous les jours suivants, on va continuer de découvrir ce que nous permettent de faire nos sens nouvellement découverts.  
J'essaie de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'hier et prend souvent quelques secondes de pauses pour jeter un oeil à mon colocataire qui, comme je le, pense à plus de mal que moi. Il est de loin le plus tendu de nous et régulièrement, il fronce les sourcils et prend de grandes respirations. MinSeok non plus ne le lâche pas trop du regard. Sous son apparente décontraction j'arrive à le voir particulièrement concentré, faisant attention à tout et particulièrement à JongIn. En temps que notre prof il est très certainement au courant des difficultés de JongIn.

 

Encore une après-midi très fatigante que je trouve déjà moins brillante de la veille parce que je vois vraiment JongIn sous un nouveau jour et ça me fait mal au coeur. Il a toujours était souriant, confiant, plein d'énergie, rayonnant, mais là il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, fatigué (faible), doutant, un peu énervé. Je n'ai pas peur de lui parce que je sais qu'il fera toujours son maximum pour éviter un drame, mais je n'aime pas le voir souffrir de la sorte.

 

Sur le conseil de BaekHyun et sur le modèle d'hier, quand on va se coucher, je vais me mettre à côté de lui et y reste jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.  
Ma nuit n'est pas aussi complète que j'ai l'habitude d'en faire. Assez régulièrement je me réveil et je regarde JongIn. A certains moment il est parfaitement calme, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de problème. A d'autres moments, il est un peu plus agité et se retourne brusquement. Lors de ces moments là, je vais le voir et sans le réveiller, je tente de calmer, jusqu'à ce que ça marche et seulement ensuite je vais me recoucher.

 

Le lendemain matin, je suis donc un peu fatigué, mais assez fier de voir que JongIn l'est de moins en moins. Pour compenser ce manque de sommeil, on va juste se coucher un peu plus tôt et rapidement s'installe un nouveau rythme, une nouvelle routine ou chacun de nous deux trouve son compte. 


	6. Attention féminine invoulue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Ca dépend des filles YiXing. Certaines sont plus collantes que d'autres et j'ai bien l'impression que les deux tiennes sont de vrais chewing-gums. 
> 
> Aide moi ...
> 
> Il rigole, même qu'il en tombe à la renverse sur son lit. "

Huit jours que nous nous entrainons. Hier nous avons eu notre premier vrai jour de pause, de tranquille et nous en avons profiter pour passer toute notre journée dans notre coin secret. Les températures se rafraîchissent vraiment et bientôt on ne pourra plus y rester si longtemps sous peine de se transformer en glaçons alors on en profite.

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, on est à nouveau tous les six (sans compter nos référants qui se font très discrets) à l'oret de la forêt pour travailler.

 

**\- Puisque la plus part commence à vraiment bien se maîtriser, vous pouvez maintenant tenter de combiner les différents exercices.**

 

Malgré le contexte, je ne cache pas mon grand sourire de joie. Presque une semaine que j'attend ça et je vais enfin pouvoir en profiter. Je ne perd pas de temps et directement fait apparaître mes oreilles et mes moustaches, ce que je maîtrise le plus. Ensuite, doucement, mes yeux et pour finir, vraiment tout doucement pour arriver à tout garder en place, ma truffe. Même si individuellement je m'en sors pour chacun d'entre eux, tout faire en même temps est un peu compliqué à mettre en place. Une fois que ça c'est fait, après c'est un peu plus facile.  
Une fois la première étape menée à son terme, je suis content de voir que je m'en sors vraiment bien et que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. C'est une grande fierté qui redescend un peu quand je vois la peine de JongIn. J'aimerais tellement lui donner la moitié de ce que j'ai et prendre la moitié de ses difficultés, mais je ne peux pas le faire, pour notre plus grand malheur.

 

**\- Mon dieu.**

 

Je me retourne directement vers la source de ce bruit qui au départ n'est qu'un chuchotement mais j'entend parfaitement avec mes oreilles.  
C'est SoHyang et son regard est planté sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? Qu'est-ce que j'ai?  
Je l'interroge du regard et la réponse me laisse sur le cul.

 

**\- Tu es ... trop mignon comme ça.**

 

Pardon??

 

**\- On dirait une peluche, t'es trop mignon.**

 

Pour le coup, je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. Déjà ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai entendu cette phrase de la part de riches femmes en me voyant. Mais la différence est que cette fois, cette fille ne dit pas ça par simple curiosité puisqu'elle est comme moi elle aussi.  
Et moi, dans l'histoire, je suis sensé répondre quoi. Je ne suis pas sensé être mignon. Etre à moitié transformé ça doit être très bizarre, et étant un loup, je suis plus sensé faire peur qu'être mignon.

 

**\- Mais c'est vrai ça, tu es trop cute.**

 

Et voilà que la seconde fille du groupe, j'ai nommé Nahyun s'y met aussi. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. C'est pas vraiment pour une chose comme ça que je voudrais me faire remarquer. Plaire au fille est bien le dernier de mes soucis actuellement et même généralement.

 

**\- On ne se déconcentre pas les filles** , les recentre MinSeok.

 

Ce que j'aime lui aussi des fois. Puisque je ne peux pas me faire discret, je tente d'ignorer les filles dont le regard ne se décroche pas de moi, malgré l'ordre de MinSeok.

 

Cette matinée très bizarre se termine, mais je sens toujours de brulants regards dans mon dos. Est-ce que c'est trop leur demander de se concentrer sur leurs propres transformations? J'ai l'impression de retourner plusieurs années en arrière, quand je n'étais qu'une bête de foire qu'on adore regarder pour le plaisir des yeux.  
En partant, MinSeok met sa main sur mon épaule. J'essaie de capter son regard pour lui demander pourquoi, mais il retire rapidement sa main sans que je n'ai eu le temps de poser ma question.  
Mon colocataire vient à me rescousse.

 

**\- Ca veut dire bon courage.**   
**\- Pardon?**   
**\- Une main comme ça sur ton épaule, ça veut dire bon courage.**   
**\- Mais pourquoi bon courage?**   
**\- Parce qu'on a tous remarqué que les deux filles ne te laisseront pas tranquille.**   
**\- Mais je veux pas d'elles moi.**   
**\- Ca c'est pas leur problème mon pauvre. Va falloir que tu leur survives et crois en mon expérience, c'est loin d'être une tâche facile.**   
**\- Comment ça ton expérience?**   
**\- Je t'expliquerais ce soir c'est un peu long.**

 

L'après-midi et sur le même modèle, on combine nos sens pour les tester en forêt. Ca c'est vraiment délicat parce qu'on doit se concentrer sur toutes les sensations en même temps. C'est déjà vraiment pas facile à la base et là en plus je me sens toujours épié et j'ai le manque d'explication de JongIn qui me trotte dans la tête. Autant dire que ce n'est pas l'après-midi la plus productive que j'ai fait depuis que je suis ici (malgré tous mes efforts).

 

 

 

_Tu sais, avant que je ne devienne un combattant, je vivais en ville._

 

_En ville? Dans une vraie ville?_

 

_Et oui YiXing, dans une vraie grande ville humaine._

 

_C'est comment?_

 

_Mais tu m'as ditque tous tes spectacles tu les faisais dans des villes, tu dois bien savoir à quoi ça ressemble._

 

_Oui, mais j'ai jamais visité, je ne faisais que des allée retour cage-salle de spectacle._

 

_Pardon. Alors une ville, c'est plein de maison et de grands bâtiments qui sont collés les uns aux autres._

 

_Avec des centaines d'étages?_

 

_Peut être pas des centaines, mais plusieurs dizaines. C'est très grand en tout cas, plus grand que n'importe quelle arbre de la terre._

 

_Whaou…_

 

_Et dans des villes, il y a beaucoup de monde. C'est un peu comme dans les campagnes, tout le monde se connaît sauf que nous on est plus, beaucoup plus même. Comme on est beaucoup, on avait formé un groupe avec des gens que de notre âge._

 

_Moi j'étais seul de mon âge dans mon ancien village._

 

_Nous on été une trentaine en ville._

 

_Tant que ça?_

 

_Et oui. Et dans ce groupe, il y avait autant de fille que de garçon. On allait à l'école normal, on faisait la fête ensemble, on aidait de temps en temps nos familles pour travailler, on allait faire les courses, on faisait à manger, on s'amusait._

 

_Tant de chose._

 

_Et oui. Et quand des gens sont aussi proches, sont souvent ensemble, y en a qui créent des liens encore plus forts que l'amitié. L'amour, tu connais._

 

_De nom oui, mais j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un._

 

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra un jour, t'as le temps crois moi. Donc pour en revenir à notre histoire de ce matin, y avait toujours beaucoup de fille qui me tournaient autour._

 

_Comme pour moi? Pourquoi?_

 

_Oui comme pour toi et certainement parce que j'étais à leur goût, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te l'expliquer parce que je ne suis pas dans leurs têtes, mais un paquet de fois, comme toi en ce moment, j'étais en permanence suivit, presque traqué par des filles, pour me dire que je leur plaisais, qu'elles voulaient passer du temps avec moi et autre._

 

_Et tu t'en es sortis comment?_

 

_Ben, comme j'aime pas trop les filles, ben je les repoussais gentiment et, après un certain temps, elles finissaient par se lasser et me laisser tranquille._

 

_Combien de temps pour qu'elles te laissent tranquille?_

 

_Ca ça dépend des filles YiXing. Certaines sont plus collantes que d'autres et j'ai bien l'impression que les deux tiennes sont de vrais chewing-gums._

 

_Aide moi …_

 

Il rigole, même qu'il en tombe à la renverse sur son lit.

 

**\- Mais arrête de te moquer JongIn euu...**   
**\- Tu es trop marrant YiXing. C'est pas la mort non plus et puis je ne peux rien faire pour toi. C'est entre toi et elles et personne ne peut intervenir. Pas même MinSeok, t'as bien vu ce matin.**   
**\- Mais je suis pas d'accord avec elles moi. Je veux avoir la paix.**

 

Le traître rigole encore plus et s'en tient le ventre. Si lui à la paix ce n'est pas une raison pour se foutre de moi. J'ai jamais connu ça et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le connaître. Moi non, il faut que ça me tombe dessus maintenant et qu'il y en ait deux, faute d'une. Je suis maudit.

 

Comme à notre nouvelle habitude, il me fait un peu de place dans son lit. Le temps qu'il s'endorme, il se met en cuillère sur moi.  
Sous souffle caresse doucement mes cheveux. Il fait toujours attention à ne pas le faire dans mon cou puisqu'il sait que je ne supporte pas ça. Ses mains sont refermées autour de mon ventre.

 

**\- Merci de m'avoir fait rire aujourd'hui YiXing.**   
**\- Ce n'était pas fait exprès.**   
**\- Je sais bien, mais merci quand même. Et merci de rester avec moi.**   
**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis ton ami et que je ne vais pas te laisser. Retiens-le petite tête.**

 

Il resserre son étreinte en guise de réponse et délicatement il plonge. Il y a vraiment des jours comme celui-ci ou je regrette de devoir quitter ses bras pour retrouver mon lit. Le mien est froid est vide, mais on ne peux dormir dans le même. On est un peu trop serrés (puisque l'un comme l'autre nous ne sommes pas de petits gabarits) et on ne dort pas aussi bien que seul.  
Ce soir je prend la décision de rester quelques minutes de plus avant de le laisser, à regret.

 

 

  
Deux semaines qu'on ne se concentre que sur nos sens et l'entraînement de cette partie prend fin aujourd'hui. De temps en temps on y reviendra peut être pour être sur de ne rien perdre, mais pour plus d'efficacité il faut changer un peu et c'est ce que vient de décider MinSeok.  
Aujourd'hui ce sont nos dents qui deviendront crocs, nos mains qui deviendront des pates (on s'entrainera un peu plus tard pour les pieds, quand il fera meilleur et qu'on pourra se permettre d'être pied nus) et notre queue qui poussera. Un gros programme en somme mais pas de quoi m'effrayer moi. J'ai toujours un peu d'appréhension pour JongIn, surtout pour les deux premiers éléments, mais je fais confiance à MinSeok et à ceux qui nous accompagnent.

 

Première étape et pas des moindres, les crocs. Rien que par définition, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime. Que se soit pour se battre ou pour chasser, les crocs c'est fait pour faire du mal, pour tuer or s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est la violence alors je ne suis pas tout à fait serein.

 

Je fais très attention de ne pas me mordre avec mes nouvelles canines, ça serait bête.  
C'est comme il y a deux semaines, j'ai du mal à les faire venir et à les mettre en place.

 

**\- MinSeok …**

 

La voix éraillé qu'à pris JongIn me terrifie sur place. Tout le monde se retourne vers lui. Il est accroupis, se tient la tête entre les mains. Sa respiration est ultra rapide, grondante. MinSeok stoppe tout de suite ce qu'il fait pour aller le voir.  
Les référants qui jusque là avaient su se faire au plus discrets viennent directement se placer entre nous en JongIn, l'encerclant pour être sur que personne ne soit blessé.

 

Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas peur, parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'où peut aller mon ami, mon colocataire, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, mais plus que ça, j'ai envie d'aller le voir, de le prendre dans mes bras, pour qu'il se calme. Mais je ne peux pas.

 

MinSeok s'est accroupis lui aussi, juste devant JongIn et pose ses mains par dessus les siennes.

 

**\- Respire JongIn. Respire pense positif. Pense à quelque chose que tu aimes, quelque chose de calme. Maîtrise toi, domine ton corps.**

 

C'est bien facile ce qu'il dit MinSeok, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera très efficace. Je crois en JongIn, mais je sais que quand notre corps décide quelque chose, on ne peut aller à son encontre. Quand mon corps avait peur, j'étais tétanisé même si mon cerveau donnaient un tas d'autres ordres.  
Il est en de même pour JongIn. Si son corps est en mode défense, près à l'attaque, alors personne, sauf peut être Amy ne pourra rien faire pour lui.

 

Je vois, sur ses tempes, son cou, ses bras, des veines qui enflent sous la pression, ses yeux sont fermement serrés, sa respiration ne s'améliore pas.  
Ma vue se brouille un peu à cause de mes larmes, je suis vraiment mal.

 

Une fois que JongIn est en état, MinSeok l'aide à se relever et tous les deux partent un peu plus loin dans la forêt, là où on ne peut pas les voir. Si seulement je pouvais les suivre.

 

Il y a du mouvement devant moi mais je n'y fais pas du tout attention. Je finis par reconnaître Luhan . Ses mains se posent sur mes joues, effaçant les premières larmes qui coulent puis les secondes, puis les troisièmes, puis toutes les autres.

 

**\- Calme toi YiXing. Tout va bien se passer pour lui. T'en fais pas.**

 

Mes jambes commençant à devenir coton, il m'aide à m'assoir sur le sol. Trois des référants sont partis à la suite de MinSeok, un dernier est resté et se rapproche de moi tout en me laissant un certain espace pour que je puisse respirer. SoHyang et NaHyun, elles aussi un peu secouées ne le sont finalement pas tant que ça puisque dès qu'elles m'ont aperçus, les deux se précipitent sur moi poussant au passage Luhan.

 

**\- YiXing, il t'a fait mal?**   
**-Pourquoi tu pleures, dis-le nous?**   
**\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose? Qu'on aille chercher BaekHyun?**   
**\- Ou Amy?**

 

Toutes les questions me donnent mal à la tête. Je veux du calme, je veux savoir où est et comment va JongIn, je me fous copieusement de ce qu'elles peuvent me dire, penser et vouloir faire pour le moment.

 

**\- Ho! Les filles on se pousse, il a besoin d'air et de calme.**

 

Merci LuHan, vraiment merci. Je ne les aurais pas supporter encore longtemps ces deux là. Elles sont bien gentilles, mais surtout pénibles pour le moment.

 

**\- Si vous voulez vraiment l'aider, aller chercher une bouteille d'eau et une pomme.**   
**\- Tout de suite.**

 

Immédiatement elles s'en vont, courant toutes les deux, nous fichant la paix et se montrant pour l'instant utiles. Il est vraiment intelligent LuHan.

 

**\- Enfin débarrassés de ces deux. On va être plus tranquille. Y a plus de pommes alors elles vont chercher pendant un sacré moment. Ca va aller maintenant. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, c'est pas grave. C'est même moins grave que le premier jour d'après ce que j'ai entendu.**

 

C'est vrai que lors de cet incident, il avait clairement été plus menaçant. Toujours sans le faire exprès certes, mais menaçant tout de même. Or là, c'est surtout pour ne pas refaire la même erreur qu'il a demandé de l'aide. Aide que moi je n'ai pas pu lui fournir. Je me sens bien inutile pour le coup.  
Avec la pression qui redescend, j'ai un peu froid et LuHan, gentiment me répète sa veste.  
Quand les deux filles reviennent je prend soin d'avaler tout ce qu'elle m'ont ramène pour pouvoir me lever au plus vite. Seulement LuHan et le référant qui sont restés ne me laissent pas aller jusqu'à mon colocataire. Je déteste, je maudis ces foutues de règles de sécurité qui m'empêchent d'aller le voir. Je ne demande pas plus, juste le voir.

 

Puisqu'il ne sert à rien de rester ici, le reste du cours étant logiquement annulé à cause de l'incident, mes quatre accompagnateurs me mènent dans une des salle annexes du réfectoire.  
Je me demande bien jusqu'à quand je vais devoir attendre. Ce temps promet d'être long.

 

Je vois le soleil lentement décliner par la fenêtre de la pièce, preuve du temps qui passe. La pression qui est maintenant complètement redescendue m'ensuque totalement. J'ai vraiment envie de dormir, mais encore plus fort, j'ai envie d'attendre pour voir JongIn. C'est la seule chose que je souhaite vraiment.  
Les deux filles ont finit par partir, mais nous deux restons là. Ensemble nous restons dans un silence lourd mais pourtant pas si dérangeant que ça. On a rien à se dire de toute façon mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'ambiance est meilleure. Tout le monde garde en tête ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures, moi particulièrement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

J'ai mangé tout seul, ... enfin avec LuHan mais sans JongIn. Amy est venu me voir pour savoir si j'allais bien et elle m'a dit que mon colocataire reviendrait un peu plus tard dans la nuit, mais qu'il m'avait fait demander de ne pas l'attendre.

 

La chambre est bien plus vide quand il n'y est pas. Je n'ai personne avec qui parler, ou du moins écouter. La douche n'a plus son odeur qui s'est dissipée dans la journée, je n'ai personne a attendre avant d'aller me coucher, personne dont je dois prendre soin du sommeil. Personne tout court. Je me sens seul.  
La solitude, je n'y avais plus gouté depuis qu'Amy m'a sortit de mon enfer. Ce silence qui m'a accompagné tant d'année, et auquel je m'étais fait ne me convient plus maintenant.

 

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je m'allonge dans mon lit, tourné vers la porte pour être sur de ne pas le louper quand il rentrera.

 

Le temps passe encore. J'attend encore. Attendre, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai fait que ça de la journée et quelque part c'est vrai. Avant, je savais attendre, des heures, des jours, tout seul, sans même me plaindre à moi même. Maintenant je ne sais plus faire, je me suis ramolli et ne suis plus capable d'endurer si bien cette solitude, ce silence, cette attente.

 

 

  
Dans le silence de la nuit, la poignée de la porte finit par lâcher son cliquetis métallique que j'ai tant voulu entendre. Aussi discrètement qu'il le peux, mais vainement puisque je ne dors pas, il rentre dans la chambre, referme derrière lui.  
Est-ce grâce à ses yeux de loups ou simplement par habitude? Je ne sais pas, mais il ouvre la porte de son armoire et se change dans le noir sans montrer aucun signe d'hésitation.

 

Et moi, maintenant, je n'ose même pas faire un geste. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de faire celui qui dort? Je ne sais pas. Je voulais le voir, lui parler, être sur qu'il aille bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de faire un seul foutu geste? Je n'ai toujours aucunes réponses et au fond de moi ça m'énerve.

 

Il s'allonge dans son lit, reste tourné vers moi. C'est surement le contre jour avec la lune derrière moi, par la fenêtre, qui fait qu'il ne me vois pas réveillé.  
Il essaye de s'endormir, mais je vois bien qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il tourne pendant un certain temps mais ne trouve pas une position qui semble lui convenir. Se stabilisant tout de même, il ne dort toujours pas. Je le sais, parce que ses doigts grattent contre son matelas. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas dormir et qu'il s'ennuyait attendant que le jour daigne se lever.

 

J'en ai rapidement marre et m'assois dans mon lit, le regardant quelques secondes avant de me lever pour m'approcher de lui. Quand j'arrive jusqu'à son lit, lui s'est assis et me regarde dans les yeux.  
Je m'assois à mon tour.  
Il baisse les yeux.

 

**\- Je suis désolé ...**   
**\- ...**   
**\- J'ai vu que je t'ai fait pleurer tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé de continuer à te faire tellement peur. Je m'en veux tu sais ...**   
**\- ...**   
**\- Tu vas mieux maintenant et moi je continue avec mes conneries ... des fois je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu sois amis avec LuHan...**   
**\- ...**   
**\- Dis quelque chose s'il te plait YiXing.**

 

Moi aussi je voudrais lui dire quelque chose. Lui hurler que tout ce qu'il vient de dire est faux et que la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est de le voir s'éloigner de moi.  
Puisque les mots ne veulent pas sortir, je viens me jeter à son cou, le serrant aussi fort que mes petits bras en sont capables. Les larmes qui avaient finis par se tarir se sont remises à couler.

 

Ses bras quittent le long de son corps, il tente de me reculer un peu de lui dans l'espoir, sans doute, d'avoir des réponses à mon comportement, mais je le serre encore plus fort. Il renonce à m'écarter et referme lui aussi ses bras sur moi.  
Je plonge mon nez dans son cou et inspire profondément, essayant de calmer un peu mes pleurs (plus normaux qu'autre chose).

 

_YiXing, dis moi ce qui va pas, s'il te plait._

 

_Je veux pas. T'as pas le droit de vouloir me laisser seul._

 

_Mais regarde je te fais pleurer alors que LuHan à du prendre soin de toi._

 

_Comment tu le sais?_

 

_Je sens son odeur sur toi._

 

_C'est parce que je voulais aller te voir et que j'en avais pas le droit, alors il est resté avec moi._

 

_... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'être comme je suis._

 

_C'est pas la peine, je t'apprécie comme tu es, je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je ... je sais bien que tu ne le fais pas exprès et je ne t'en veux pas. Je voudrais même pouvoir faire plus pour toi. C'est moi qui doit changer._

 

_Ne pense pas ça. C'est moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur, pas toi._

 

_Je m'en fous. Je suis égoïste, mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne pour une histoire aussi bête._

 

Toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre, il m'entraine avec lui dans le lit, pour qu'on soit coucher.

 

_Reste avec moi cette nuit._

 

_Tout ce que tu veux JongIn, tant que tu ne me sors plus d'idioties comme celle-là._

 

_D'accord._

 

Je relâche un peu la pression, juste pour que nous soyons un peu plus confortables et je m'endors à peu près en même temps que lui.

 

Nous avons notre matinée de libre. Pas forcément lié à ce qui s'est passé hier, mais parce qu'il nous faut un peu du repos.  
Pour profiter de ce temps qui nous est accordé, on est resté couché ce matin, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes dans un silence presque parfait, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit rythmé de nos respiration. Ma tête près de la sienne, j'entend le bruit de son coeur qui bat lentement mais fortement, normalement en somme.

 

_J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Amy hier soir. Avant de rentrer._

 

_C'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps._

 

_En partie oui. On en est venu à une conclusion. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je reste un danger pour vous._

 

Je déteste l'entendre dire ça. Pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il est hors de question qu'il s'éloigne de moi, je me rapproche physiquement de lui pour que nous soyons encore un peu plus collés.

 

_J'ai pas dit que j'allais te laisser YiXing._

 

_C'est tout comme._

 

_Non. On a discuté et on est arrivé à une solution pour que je continue quand même de travailler ma transformation mais sans vous faire courir le moindre risque et sans que je ne change mon quotidien._

 

Tient, ça c'est une bonne idée. Sans y avoir réfléchis, je pense cependant que c'est la meilleur solution. Du moins pour moi. Je me sens un peu égoïste parce que je ne pense qu'à moi et que je force JongIn à rester pour moi ... mais en même temps, j'ose espérer que c'est le mieux pour lui aussi.

 

_En faite, je vais faire mon entraînement avec elle. En temps qu'Alpha, elle sera beaucoup plus amême de m'aider et je pourrais vraiment m'entraîner, y aller à fond sans avoir peur pour ceux qui m'entourent. Au moindre soucis, elle sera là, elle pourra me canaliser._

 

_On ne te verra plus de la journée?_

 

_Si tout va bien, on déjeunera quand même ensemble, et on mangera ensemble. Peut être même des fois le midi, mais pas sur. Et on continue de garder la même chambre._

 

_Si tout se passe bien._

 

_Si tout se passe bien oui. Mais je te l'ai déjà dis, il faut que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en l'avenir, il ne t'arrivera pas que de mauvaises choses. La vie finira par nous sourire à nous aussi._

 

_De toute façon, on a pas le choix?_

 

_Pas trop non. Et puis ce n'est pas si terrible, non?_

 

_Je préfère quand tu restais toute la journée avec moi._

 

_Tu sais quoi, puisque tu seras seul, tu n'auras plus à faire attention à moi pendant la journée et tu avanceras plus vite. On dira que celui qui termine ses cours pratiques en premier aura gagné._

 

_Gagné quoi?_

 

_Le droit de demander n'importe quoi à l'autre._

 

_D'accord. Mais on fait attention à nous hein?_

 

_Bien sur, la sécurité avant tout. Prend soin de toi et moi je prendrais soin de moi d'accord?_

 

_D'accord. Dans combien de temps._

 

_Demain._

 

_Déjà?_

 

_Et oui. Mais plus vite je commence, plus vite j'aurais terminé._

 

_On dira ça comme ça._

 

Je me blottis plus fort contre lui encore. Certes, plus vite il commence, plus vite il a finit, mais plus vite il commence plus vite il s'éloigne de moi et ça ce n'est pas le mieux.

 

Je profite de mon temps libre ce matin pour demander à discuter avec Amy. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ressens le besoin de savoir de sa bouche que ça va bien se passer, qu'elle va prendre soin de lui. Parce que sa parole est celle de l'Alpha, c'est celle qui va arriver. Parce que j'ai confiance en elle.

 

On est allé tous les deux dans la salle de KyungSoo qui est absent pour le moment. Bien installés dans les canapés elle a commencé par me demander un peu de mes nouvelles et comment je vivais les évènements de la veille. Développant à peine, c'est moi qui ai conduit l'interrogatoire et elle prit le temps de répondre précisément à chacune de mes questions. Elle m'a rassuré et maintenant, encore plus qu'hier soir, je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour JongIn. La distance sera toujours dure à supporter mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

 

 

  
Premier jour sans JongIn pour les cours pratiques. Ca fait vraiment un vide énorme que je ressens de différentes manières. Lors de l'activation de mes sens, je ne ressens plus la présence de mon colocataire, quand je fais une petite pause pour reprendre mon souffle, je ne le vois plus entrain de s'entraîner, je n'ai plus personne à qui faire attention.  
Le premier jour c'est très déstabilisant et je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé, comme l'intégralité de notre groupe. Je ne suis pas le seul à être perturbé par sa présence. Tout le monde l'est. Tout le monde aime JongIn donc tout le monde se fait un peu de soucis. MinSeok ne nous a rien dit aujourd'hui, mais je sais qu'il va falloir qu'on se reprenne en main parce qu'il n'acceptera pas une telle attitude pendant longtemps.

 

Et encore plus que sa réaction, je veux travailler dur pour gagner notre sorte de course et pour pouvoir l'aider quand je serais moi-même parfaitement maître de mon corps.

 

Le soir, JongIn est très fatigué, il tient à peine sur ses jambes. Pendant qu'il est sa douche, je vais lui chercher un plateau avec son repas que je lui ramène dans sa chambre. Il engloutit rapidement un maximum de nourriture pour récupérer puis il s'endort dans mes bras sur son lit. Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il dort à poing fermé, je le laisse et vais à mon tour manger. Il est un peu tard, donc je fais partis des derniers mais je vois qu'Amy m'a attendu.  
On mange ensemble et pendant ce moment, elle m'explique un peu ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée, comment avance JongIn. Je suis vraiment content qu'elle soit si conciliante et qu'elle fasse même cet effort pour que je sois au courant de tout et que je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est une bonne Alpha.  
Une nouvelle routine vient de s'installer et elle durera tout le temps de l'entraînement.

 

Second jour. Profitant de l'absence de mon colocataire, on commence directement par travailler sur les canines et les griffes sans rien avoir à craindre si ce n'est nous même.  
Durant la séance d'entrainement, je m'isole complètement à l'intérieur de moi même et écoute seulement légèrement l'extérieur pour savoir quand MinSeok nous demande de changer d'exercice ou autre.  
Quand je ne suis concentré que sur moi, que j'oublis tout ce qui m'entoure, j'atteins un niveau de concentration qui me permet d'être vraiment productif. Comme l'avais dit MinSeok quelques jours avant, je ne tente pas de tout cumuler pour plus de facilité, je m'acharne pour maîtriser chaque petit détail individuellement.

 

 

  
La seconde journée vient de se finir, et comme toujours MinSeok vient nous féliciter pour le travail que nous avons fournit. Il n'est jamais loquasse pendant la journée, pas très avare en compliment, mais on en a toujours un en fin de séance.

 

Je suis entrain de boire un bon coup et m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre quand je sens soudainement deux poids lourds s'accrocher à mes bras. Il ne me faut qu'un quart de seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agit des deux filles du groupes. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elles sont collantes ces deux-là. En plus, à l'exception de JongIn, je ne suis toujours pas friand de contacts physiques.

 

**\- Salut! C'est fou ce que tu y arrives bien aux exercices.**   
**\- C'est vrai. Si on arrive pas à quelque chose, tu crois que tu pourrais nous donner des cours particuliers?**

 

Mais elles sont vraiment lourdes ma paroles. Ce n'est pas possible. Est-ce que toutes les filles de notre âge (parce que c'est pour l'instant les seules que j'ai vu) sont toutes comme ça? J'espère pas.

 

**\- Pas besoin, vous y arrivez déjà bien. Sinon il faut demander à MinSeok et il a dit qu'on travaillait assez, qu'il ne faut pas qu'on en fasse plus.**   
**\- C'est pas grave, on peut quand même passer du temps ensemble. Maintenant que JongIn ne te colle plus tu vas pouvoir te mêler un peu avec les autres.**

 

Je le prend très mal. Alors elles le prennent pour une gêne. Ce n'est certainement pas comme ça qu'elles vont se rapprocher de moi.

 

**\- Ce n'est pas lui qui me colle, c'est mon ami, c'est pour ça qu'on reste ensemble.**   
**\- Il pourrait quand même partager un peu. On est pas méchantes. On veut juste se rapprocher un peu de toi.**   
**\- Oui, ben pas maintenant, il faut que j'aille me coucher, je suis fatigué.**

 

J'arrive à me dégager et les ignore délibérément, les laissant piailler derrière moi.

 

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je pousse un grand soupire. Enfin débarrassé de ses sangsues sans cervelles.

 

**\- Ca c'est mal passé aujourd'hui?**   
**\- Les filles me collent de plus en plus en je supporte de moins en moins.**

 

Il me fait un grand sourire et me tend ses bras. Je viens directement m'y réfugier. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de mon crâne.

 

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand je reviendrais je leur ferais bien comprendre que tu n'es qu'à moi.**

 

Maintenant je souris, maintenant je suis bien. Je préfère largement être dans ses bras que penser être avec ses autres filles.

 

 

  
Troisième jour, je demande à LuHan de rester avec moi, lui expliquant rapidement les raisons de ma demande. Il m'a fait un grand sourire, disant qu'il me comprend et qu'il fera tout pour m'aider. Je le remercie et tous les deux on se met au travail.

 

Comme les jours précédents, je me plonge entièrement dans l'entraînement, fait de mon mieux pour avancer au plus vite. Retrouvant un peu les sensations de plaisir, la joie que j'éprouve quand je me transforme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. J'avance, vite même, d'après ce que me dis MinSeok. Je suis un très bon élève. Je suis fier d'être finalement doué à quelque chose, même si, quand tout le monde aura acquis sa transformation complète alors je redeviendrais un simple petit Omega.  
Je réprime un frisson et ne me remémore que le positif. Pour l'instant je suis bon, je suis le meilleur, je suis doué pour faire quelque chose, alors il faut que j'en profite.

 

Pour l'instant je suis capable de faire apparaître simultanément, mes oreilles, mes yeux, ma truffe, mes moustaches, mes canines, mes pates griffés et ma queue, ce qui n'est vraiment pas mal pour seulement un mois et demi de travail selon les dires de MinSeok.

 

Seulement sous cette forme, j'attire encore plus SoHyang, NaHyun et quelques autres filles du camp qu'elles soient un peu plus jeunes ou un peu plus âgées. En gros, plus le temps passe, moins j'ai la paix. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. Aucune fille ne court après JongIn pourtant il est bien plus beau que moi, et il en est de même avec LuHan. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il faut que ça me tombe dessus ça aussi. Le pire dans l'histoire, JongIn en rigole de plus en plus lui aussi. Même si je le soupçonne d'être soulagé à chaque fois que je dis que ces filles m'insupportent il ne perd jamais une occasion d'imiter l'une d'entre elles quand nous ne sommes que tout les deux, histoire que je ne "perde pas cette bonne habitude" selon ses propres paroles.  
Pour me venger, je refuse de lui faire un câlin quand il m'en demande un. C'est plutôt efficace, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à faire une bouille trop mignonne à laquelle je ne peux pas résister.

 

 

  
Voilà un peu moins d'un mois que sont entraînement en solo à commencer et d'après ce que me dit Amy, il avance bien, aider par le fait qu'il soit le seul et que donc l'attention d'Amy ne soit porté que sur lui. Il est très sérieux et se donne à son maximum à chaque séance. Il avance donc beaucoup, mais n'est pas près de me rattraper. Il n'est pas très loin de moi, mais plus les jours passent et plus je creuse le petit écart qui nous sépare. Ca flatte un peu mon égo. Moi, petit Oméga, ait plus de facilité à apprendre, que lui, le beau Bêta plus.

 

 

  
Aujourd'hui est un de nos rares jours de repos, donc un jour que l'on peu passer tranquillement tous les deux avec JongIn. Comme il est encore assez tôt et que les températures sont vraiment basses maintenant, on est sous sa couverture, l'un contre l'autre. J'adore plus que tout ces petits moments comme ça, juste tous les deux, dans le calme.  
Sa tête est posée sur mon épaule, une de ses mains est sur mon ventre, sous mon t-shirt et glisse sur ma peau. Cette sensation au départ m'a parut bizarre est maintenant très agréable. Ma peau me picote un peu, de temps en temps mes muscles se contractent pour se décontracter quelques secondes plus tard, me laissant quelques frissons.

 

**\- Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi YiXing?**   
**\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi JongIn. Tu es mon ami.**   
**\- Oui ... c'est vrai ... je suis ton ami.**

 

Pourquoi sa voix me paraît-elle un peu triste quand il me dit ça? Je n'aime pas entendre chez lui ce genre d'intonation.

 

_Ca va pas Jong'?_

 

_Si si! Ne t'inquiète pas..._

 

_Tu es sûr?_

 

_Ca va je t'ai dit._

 

Sa main qui était sur mon ventre se stoppe, se posant à plat, elle glisse sur mes côtes opposé et il se sert de cette main pour tirer mon corps vers lui.

 

_Tant que tu es là, tout va bien._

 

J'espère que c'est juste la fatigue qui fait qu'il est comme ça. Peut être qu'il n'a pas bien dormis. Je l'espère. Moi je veux mon JongIn souriant et de bonne humeur. Celui qui me tiens dans ses bras, je l'aime tout autant, mais ce n'est pas celui que j'aime le plus.

 

_Si je ne me fais pas kidnapper par les folles qui m'attendent dehors._

 

_Ce sont des filles, pas des folles._

 

Son sourire est revenu, il me fait du bien.

 

_Si elles n'étaient pas folles, elles me laisseraient tranquille quand je leur demanderais._

 

_C'est parce qu'elles t'apprécient. Peut être qu'un jour tu en apprécieras une aussi..._

 

_Peut être …_

 

Le ressens à nouveau ce sentiment de tristesse dans sa voix, dans son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui?  
Je me dégage de ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux. Quoi qu'il puisse me dire, il ne pourra pas me mentir avec ses yeux. Ils sont les fenêtres de son âme, le gardien de ses pensées les plus secrètes, et jamais il ne me mentira en me regardant dans les yeux. Pas le JongIn que je connais.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Dis le moi.**   
**\- Mais je n'ai rien.**

 

Ses yeux se sont détournés un instant des miens. Je le savais qu'il ne pourrait pas me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux. Le problème c'est que je ne connais toujours pas le fond du problème.

 

**\- Ne me mens pas. Si tu me dis ce qu'il ne va pas je pourrais peut être t'aider. J'aime pas te voir comme ça Jong'.**   
**\- Je ... c'est ... parce que je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.**   
**\- On va faire comme si je te croyais.**

 

Je me rallonge et il ne perd pas une minute pour revenir se coller. Il est vraiment câlin ce matin. Pas que ça ne me déplaise, mais tous ces changements d'attitudes pourrait commencer à m'inquiéter. Il faudrait peut être que j'en parle à BaekHyun, lui serait sans doute quoi faire dans cette situation, et puis il m'avait dit de lui dire si JongIn n'allait pas bien et c'est le cas. J'essaierais de lui en toucher quelques mots la prochaine fois que je le vois.

 

On quitte son lit seulement pour s'habiller avant d'aller manger. Dehors, la neige à commencer à tomber cette nuit et forme un petit manteau blanc de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour bien mouiller mes chaussure et me glacer les pieds si je n'avais pas mis deux paires de chaussettes. Le froid ne me dérange pas, mais l'humidité ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Heureusement que MinSeok nous a dit qu'une fois transformés complètement nos poils sont tellement denses qu'ils en deviennent imperméables, sinon j'aurais demander à migrer plus au Sud.

 

 

  
Assis l'un en face de l'autre, on mange tranquillement, quand un intrus, ou plutôt une intruse vient s'incruster à notre table le temps d'un instant. Non, ce n'est pas NaHyun, ni SoHyang, c'est une présence que je supporte beaucoup plus, une présence qui m'apaise toujours autant, celle d'Amy.

 

**\- YiXing, il faudra que tu viennes dans la salle annexe quatre une fois que tu auras terminé ton repas. LuHan, SoHyang et NaHyun y seront aussi, il faut que je vous parles de quelque chose d'important.**

 

Elle ne m'en dit pas plus et s'en va sur cette phrase plutôt mystérieuse. Ma patience est mise à rude épreuve. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir les choses qui me concerne, je n'aime pas devoir attendre, surtout que son ton était des plus sérieux alors ça doit être quelque chose d'un minimum grave. Pourquoi mon groupe et moi? Pourquoi elle n'a pas nommé JongIn? Encore plus de questions qui de toute façon reste sans réponse et me donnent encore plus envie de savoir de quoi elle veut nous parler.

 

Nous sommes tous assis autour d'une table, NaHyun, LuHan, SoHyang, Amy, MinSeok aussi et moi.

 

**\- Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, c'est parce que j'ai une question importante à vous poser. J'ai déjà demandé son avis à MinSeok et ce dernier est d'accord, mais votre avis est aussi important que le sien.**   
**\- Il suffira que l'un d'entre vous ne soit pas d'accord, et on annulera tout. Il n'y a pas de honte, ni rien, à refuser ou accepter, faite ce chois en votre âme et conscience sans vous préoccuper d'autre chose que de vous même.**

 

Brillante intervention de MinSeok. De sages paroles qui au final ne nous avance pas plus, qui ne font que reculer le moment où on nous dira enfin de quoi il s'agit. Ma patience à vraiment des limites. Je suis peut être un peu ridicule, mais franchement, les mises en garde, il peut les garder pour après. A quoi ca sert de savoir bien faire un choix si pour l'instant on ne sait pas ce qu'est-ce qu'ils sont?  
Après nous avoir laissé le temps de faire murir cette intéressante réplique, Amy reprend la parole.

 

**\- Vous le savez tous, notre but est d'apprendre à tous les Hommes-Loups à pouvoir se maîtriser pour qu'ils puissent vivre caché par les humains ou qu'ils aillent dans le grand Nord pour vivre à l'état sauvage. Tout ça dans le plus grand secret pour garantir notre sécurité à cause des Hommes. Bref, il y a quelques jours, un de nos centres un peu plus à l'Ouest à été repéré par ces Humains et nous sommes obligés de répartir ses occupants (Homme-Loup) dans les autres camps, comme le notre. Parmi ces personnes, il y a des professeurs, comme MinSeok ou JunMyeon, des médecin comme BaekHyun ou KyungSoo, des enfants comme SoHee, des apprentis comme vous, des Alpha comme moi-même, toute sorte de personne quoi. Dans notre cas, on me demande d'intégrer des apprentis à notre camp. La question est là suivante. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à faire entrer dans votre groupe deux garçons et une filles de plus? De vous entre-aider comme vous le faite? De les supporter au quotidien avec tout ce que ça implique?**

 

En effet, la question est importante. Ce choix peut paraître dérisoire, mais nous sommes sensés avoir une confiance presque aveugle en les personnes de notre groupe, nos personnalités doivent correspondre parce qu'en cas de dispute les conséquences peuvent être plus graves si la colère prend le pas sur la raison.  
Bref, de simples humains ne peuvent pas comprendre mais cette question est importante et mérite réflexion.

 

Les uns après les autres, tout le monde répond positivement, après un temps de réflexion plus ou moins long. Quelque chose pour moi de décisif, c'est de savoir qu'il n'y aura qu'une fille en plus. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera complètement accro d'un autre que moi et peut être que NaHyun et SoHyang se trouveront un autre garçon à coller.  
Une autre chose qui m'a convaincu, c'est que les pauvres n'ont pas de chances. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si même dans mon camp je n'étais pas en sécurité à cause des Hommes. Si c'était le cas, j'aimerais avoir quelque part pour me réfugier alors il est normal que je laisse une chance à ceux qui en ont besoin. Exactement comme moi on m'a donné ma chance il y a quelques mois.

 

**\- Très bien. C'est gentil de votre part même si j'espère que votre choix n'est pas que par gentillesse. Bref, ils devraient arriver se soir ou demain matin, suivant l'état des routes. Mais ils ne commenceront les cours que dans deux jours. J'organiserais une rencontre demain dans la soirée. YiXing, JongIn pourra venir aussi parce qu'après son entraînement solo, ils reviendra avec vous pour la fin de votre apprentissage.**

 

Elle ne nous en dit pas plus, je suppose que le gros de la conversation se fera avec les nouveaux et nous laisse vaquer à nos occupations. Puisque je n'ai que ça à faire, je retourne dans notre chambre. Mon colocataire me questionne immédiatement à sur la discussion que je viens d'avoir et lui explique tout en détail. Il est surpris que moi mais lui non plus n'est pas contre cette arrivée. Il est de nature un peu plus méfiante que moi et à surtout hâte de voir ces nouveaux pour se faire sa propre opinion de ces derniers.

 

 

  
Encore une fois, je le trouve très câlin aujourd'hui et je pense, en conséquence, toute l'après-midi dans ses bras. Je le sens un peu tendu, mais il continue de dire que tout va bien et que si je veux faire quelque chose pour lui alors il faut juste que je reste là, avec lui, contre lui et que je ne bouge pas.  
Puisque c'est ce qu'il demande, je le fais de bon coeur, mais franchement, j'aimerais savoir la raison de tout ça.

 

 

  
Cette nuit, il n'a même pas voulu me laisser aller dans mon lit. Il est vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à avoir quelques minutes pour aller en parler à BaekHyun.

 

L'occasion se présente ce matin. Je suis moins fatigué que lui, bizarre puisqu'on a fait que se reposer hier, et je profite qu'il reste un peu dans son lit pour aller voir BaekHyun. Je suis heureux, vraiment, de le trouver une nouvelle fois seul.

 

**\- YiXing? Si tu viens seulement pour discuter, on va pas pouvoir le faire longtemps, les nouveaux ne vont pas tarder à arriver et il va falloir que je m'occupe d'eux.**   
**\- C'est pour JongIn.**

 

A peine ai-je dis le nom que BaekHyun perd son sourire pour trouver une mine sérieuse.

 

**\- En ce moment il est un peu bizarre.**   
**\- C'est à dire?**   
**\- Ben, il est particulièrement câlin. Il veut toujours que je sois dans ses bras. Il est un peu triste, à peur que je m'éloigne de lui. Il est tout le temps fatigué et refuse de me dire ce qu'il a. Je me fais un peu de soucis.**   
**\- Très bien, je pense savoir ce qu'il a. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, et ne t'en fais pas, je vais prendre soin de lui.**

 

J'ai à peine le temps de lui demander comment il va qu'on toque à la porte, c'est Amy. Je m'excuse de déranger et sors directement. Les nouveaux viennent d'arriver en voiture et Amy voulait savoir si tout était bon pour BaeKhyun.

 

De retour dans la chambre, je vois que mon colocataire n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je n'ai pas fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il se jette déjà sur moi. Son attitude commence vraiment à me faire peur.

 

_Ca me fait tellement de bien de t'avoir avec moi._

 

_Franchement Jong', tu es bizarre._

 

Ses yeux deviennent un peu humides.

 

_Tu veux plus de moi. C'est ça?_

 

_Mais arrête de raconter des bêtises. Bien sur que je tiens quand même à toi. Tu n'as pas à te poser la question. Mais tu es franchement bizarre en ce moment._

 

En faite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant avec moi. Un enfant en quête d'amour, de tendresse. C'est avec plaisir que je lui donne, là n'est pas le problème. Le problème justement c'est que c'est un viril jeune adulte de vingt ans qui à cette attitude, un ancien combattant. Vivement que BaekHyun lui trouve un remède.

 

La neige à cessée de tomber et on l'a regardée fondre jusqu'à néant ensemble. Moi assis et lui allongé, le tête sur mes jambes, je lui grattais les cheveux. Dans le silence de cette après-midi silencieuse, on a entendu plusieurs véhicules, sans doute ceux qui emmènent les nouveaux. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

 

JongIn (qui ne veux pas lâcher ma main), LuHan, SoHyang, NaHyun et moi on se dirige vers la salle annexe quatre du réfectoire pour rencontrer les nouveaux qui nous attendent déjà dans la pièce.

 


	7. Premiers doutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elle se retourne vivement vers moi, surprise de s'être fait repérer. Je peux sans peine voir qu'elle porte un manteau, des chaussures, une écharpes. Elle déglutit, ses yeux sont fuyants, sa respiration toujours un peu rapide."

Un référant garde la porte et nous laisse entrer. A l'intérieur sont présents deux autres référants (certainement pour être près à intervenir en cas de problème), Amy et les trois nouveaux qui semblent être de notre âge.

 

**\- Bonjour à tous…**

 

Elle nous fait un petit speech de deux minutes pour nous remercier puis fait les présentations.

 

**\- Je vous présente HyoMin, elle à vingt deux ans …**

 

Cette fille ressemble à celles de notre groupe. Des cheveux noirs, mi-longs et son regard est déjà bloqué sur moi. Non, pas sur JongIn qui est juste à côté puisqu'elle me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Mon dieu, aidez moi.

 

**\- ... ensuite SeHun, il a dix huit ans...**

 

C'est impressionnant, son expression froide le fait vieillir de plusieurs années. Grand, il me fait penser à JongIn (en plus fin), il me fait penser à un combattant.

 

**\- ... et enfin JongDae, vingt et un ans.**

 

Ce dernier est bien plus petit, de la taille à BaekHyun même. Il a aussi le même sourire sur les lèvres. Son expression est beaucoup plus joyeuse et douce. Je pense que lui je vais bien l'aimer.

 

Elle passe ensuite à notre présentation. JongIn est décrit comme fort mais souffrant d'un passé difficile ce qui explique pourquoi dans un premier temps il ne travaillera pas avec nous. LuHan comme quelqu'un d'amical sur qui on peut compter, SoHyang comme une bonne élève qui a plein de chose à partager (connaissance), NaHyun comme une fille avec quelques difficultés mais avec une grande persévérance et enfin moi comme quelqu'un d'au départ un peu renfermé, mais avec un très gros potentiel d'apprentissage et avec de l'avance par rapport aux autres. MinSeok me conseille même de travailler avec celui qui s'appelle JongDae parce qu'il serait en avance sur nous et que je pourrais progresser encore plus vite avec lui.  
A ce moment là JongIn fait un peu la tête, mais je le remarque à peine parce que je suis content d'apprendre que je vais me sentir un peu moins seul et que dans les prochains jours je vais pouvoir apprendre des nombreuses choses encore plus rapidement.

 

Pour leur permettre de se reposer on ne s'éternise pas trop se soir, nous aurons le temps de faire plus amplement connaissance demain quand nous reprendrons les cours théoriques dans l'après-midi.  
En partant, Amy me glisse ce petit mot à l'oreille.

 

**\- Demain, emmène tu sais qui voir BaekHyun, il aura du temps à lui consacrer.**

 

JongIn qui est à côté de moi, et qui est en faite le principal concerné, ne comprend pas et ne me pose pas de question. Pour mon plus grand bonheur je dois l'avouer. Je ne suis pas sur de lui faire plaisir si je lui dis que je suis allé parler à BaekHyun de son attitude parce qu'il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a.

 

 

  
Ce matin, je prétexte donc avoir quelque chose à lui montrer pour l'entraîner jusque dans le bâtiment médical. Pile poil au moment où nous passons devant la porte le BaekHyun, ce dernier ouvre la porte et apostrophe mon colocataire pour lui parler.  
Faisant comme si je n'y étais pour rien, je dis que je le retrouverais plus tard et continue ma route. JongIn n'a pas le temps de répondre que notre médecin à déjà fermé la porte. Trop curieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir entendre la discussion qu'il va y avoir entre les deux. Mais écouter aux portes dans le couloir serait bien trop voyant, alors il faut que je sorte du bâtiment pour espionner depuis l'extérieur.  
Caché par un buisson, je fais apparaître mes oreilles animales, les remerciant, et écoute une conversation dont j'ai un peu du mal à comprendre le fond puisque j'ai loupé tout le début.

 

**\- ... je sais, mais avec son passé, il comprend pas tout. On ne parle pas de ces choses à l'âge où ils l'ont vendus** , dit le médecin.  
 **\- Je sais, mais je peux pas lutter et je ne me vois pas lui expliquer ces choses là. Et encore moins le forcer parce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il soit de ce bord là.**  
 **\- Elle n'est pas facile ta situation. Je peux rien faire pour toi. Serre les dents cette semaine et sert toi de ta main quand tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Je dirais aussi à Amy de faire doucement pour l'entraînement.**  
 **\- Merci.**  
 **\- Aller courage. Juste une semaine et après tu seras tranquille. Et ne perd pas espoir, s'il est venu m'en parler, c'est parce qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Je ne peux pas te dire de quelle nature, mais ne perd pas espoir. Il sera long, mais tu finiras par avoir tes réponses.**  
 **\- Que j'espère positives. Mais je ne sais déjà pas s'il s'en rendra compte un jour que je les attend ces réponses.**  
 **\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas le brusquer, alors oublies l'espoir de poser la question de but en blanc pour avoir ta réponse. Quand la semaine sera passer, laisse lui un peu d'air, mais reste assez proche tout de même. Suivant ses réactions tu te feras déjà une idée et à force de persévérance, il comprendra ou se posera des questions que quelqu'un d'autre prendra le soin de lui expliquer.**  
 **\- Merci BaekHyun.**  
 **\- Mais de rien, n'hésite pas à repasser me voir si tu as besoin. A bientôt.**

 

Je me demande bien de qui il pouvait parler. Je suis un peu anxieux à l'idée de savoir que même BaekHyun ne peut rien faire, mais si j'ai bien compris d'ici une semaine ça ira mieux. C'est ce que je vais retenir. Etre positif, c'est JongIn qui me l'a appris.

 

 

  
Cette après-midi, JongIn est partit bien plus tôt que moi après manger. Je ne vais pas mentir et un peu de distance entre nous me fait du bien. Je l'adore, j'adore passer du temps avec lui, j'adore l'avoir contre moi, mais là ça faisait un peu beaucoup d'un coup.  
Bref, hier la neige à totalement fondue et nous laisse un sol humide mais au moins dégagé pour qu'on puisse travailler.  
MinSeok et notre nouveau groupe de sept nous retrouvons dans notre coin habituel, présentant un peu les alentours aux nouveaux. JongDae et SeHun restent pour l'instant ensemble et regarde avec attention ce qui les entoure, très sérieusement. HyoMin, elle, rejoint le groupe des filles. Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler et sans même avoir besoin de tendre l'oreille j'entend à de nombreuses reprises mon prénom. C'est un cauchemar. J'espère que la technique de l'ignorance par JongIn marche vraiment.

 

**\- Le jour est court, les après-midi aussi, alors on va directement travailler, on discutera plus tard. D'accord tout le monde?**

 

Question purement rhétorique puisqu'au final, il ne nous laisse absolument pas le choix. Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose.

 

**\- Distance de sécurité ... voilà, maintenant, chacun votre tour vous allez me faire me transformer individuellement tout ce dont vous êtes capable puis regrouper le tout pour me faire une transformation la plus complète possible.**

 

Normalement c'est honneur au nouveaux, mais puisqu'ils ne semblent pas très à l'aise, même JongDae, LuHan se propose.  
Ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses moustaches, ses canines et sa queue individuellement. Puis, il arrive à faire coexister ses oreilles, sa queue et un petit morceau de truffe.

 

**\- C'est pas trop mal. Une bonne marge de progression.**

 

SeHun se propose ensuite.  
Il fait apparaître des oreilles, une truffe, des canines, une moustache et une griffe... oui, juste une griffe au bout de l'indexe de sa main droite. Ni plus ni moins. C'est pour le moins étrange mais bon ...  
Ensuite, il transforme en même temps ses oreilles et sa queue.

 

**\- Il faudra que tu travailles un peu ta coordination, mais je pense que tu n'auras pas trop de problème.**

 

SoHyang, certainement pour se faire bien voir ( on se demande bien par qui) de par ses facilités prend la suite.  
Ses yeux, ses oreilles, sa truffe, ses moustaches, une dentition presque complète (plus que de simples canines), quelques coussinets, et une queue.  
Par contre, elle ne peut combiner que les oreilles, la queue, ses moustaches, deux canines et une paire d'yeux difficilement.

 

**\- C'est pas trop mal. Une bonne base mais toi aussi il faudra t'entraîner sur la combinaison.**

 

La dernière fille passe ensuite, me regardant bien dans les yeux tout en faisant l'exercice.  
Des yeux (qui papillonnent un peu trop), des dents (qu'elle montre un peu trop, tentative de sourire animal), une queue qui fouette l'air gracieusement, de petites oreilles qu'elles replient vers l'avant.  
Elle arrive ensuite à faire cohabiter le tout en même temps.

 

**\- C'est bien. Ca pourrait être encore mieux si tu te concentrais vraiment au lieu d'essayer de charmer devant toi.**   
**\- C'est pas de ma faute MinSeok, YiXing est vraiment trop mignon.**

 

Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un arbre. Cette fille là à l'air encore pire que les deux autres réunies. Je suis définitivement maudis.

 

JongDae est le suivant.  
Deux yeux, une truffe, des oreilles très réceptives, des moustaches très fines et longues, une dentition parfaite, des pâtes complètes et griffés dont les poils remontent un peu sur les avant bras, une queue mobile.  
Lui aussi est capable de tout garder en place en même temps.

 

**\- Très bien, très très bien. Je pense que tu t'entendras vraiment bien avec YiXing.**

 

Sa maîtrise est impressionnante parce qu'il ne sourcille même pas sous l'effort. Tout semble naturel. Même moi je ne suis pas à ce niveau. Je suis impressionné et n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de me mettre vraiment au travail avec lui.

 

Je suis le dernier a passé et suis assez fier de montré ce que je sais faire.  
Mes yeux, ma truffe dont quelques poils commencent à déborder pour former comme un museau, des moustaches, deux canines, mes oreilles, mes pates sans griffe et ma queue.  
Moi aussi je suis capable de tout maintenir en même temps, même s'il me faut quelques secondes de plus que JongDae pour tout réunir.

 

**\- Très bien, digne de toi. Bon. Pour les nouveaux, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, je fonctionne par demi journée. Le matin c'est apparition et maintient de la transformation et l'après-midi c'est l'utilisation. On ne va pas changer ce qui fonction, donc c'est partit.**

 

Tout le monde se regroupe. Naturellement les filles restent entre elles, LuHan se met avec SeHun et JongDae se rapproche de moi. Pour rester sur les bases pour ceux qui ont encore du mal, on ne travaillera que sur nos sens.  
Avec JongDae nous choisissons de l'odorat au départ, puis l'ouïe et on terminera par la vision quand le soleil aura vraiment baissé.

 

On fait une sorte de concours avec JongDae pour savoir qui arrivera à trouver les plus infimes choses, ou les plus lointaines et je suis étonné de gagner assez aisément.

 

**\- C'est impressionnant la maîtrise que tu as de tes sens. Ils sont sans doute plus aiguisés que nombre d'adultes rodés à la vie animale.**   
**\- Vraiment?**   
**\- Je suis sincère. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu les travailles?**   
**\- Environ un mois et demi.**   
**\- Tu es vraiment un rapide. Tu es très doué pour ça, je suis impressionné.**   
**\- Tu es quand même plus doué que moi.**   
**\- Pas de beaucoup. Et puis moi, mon entraînement à commencé il y a trois mois, ce n'est pas comparable.**

 

Je suis flatté d'avoir de tel compliment. MinSeok n'est certes pas méchant, mais il ne nous fait jamais de tels compliments, moi y compris.  
La séance s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui et tous les huit nous retournons vers la camp à proprement parler. JongDae est repartit vers SeHun et ensemble, ils entament une discussion pour le moins animé. LuHan se dirige vers moi mais HyoMin, le bousculant sans honte, lui passe devant pour me sauter dessus. Pendant un quart de seconde, je suis complètement pétrifié. Mais d'où un nouveau (ou une nouvelle) agit comme ça, avec quelqu'un qu'il (qu'elle) ne connaît pas?  
Je ne perd pas de temps et la remet en place, l'écartant un peu de moi.

 

**\- Que tu es mignon quand tu es gêné!!**   
**\- Justement, évite de faire ça la prochaine fois.**   
**\- Mais non. Et puis de ce que je sais, tu n'as pas de petite amie, alors tu t'en fous.**   
**\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je te le demande, s'il te plait, ne me saute plus dessus.**

 

Désolé Jong', mais moi, là je ne peux pas ignorer.

 

**\- Tu verras, tu finiras par en redemander.**

 

Et elle s'en va, toute guillerette. Je ne suis pas en colère, mais profondément étonné et un peu choqué de cette attitude. J'espère franchement qu'elle va se calmer parce qu'au bout d'une après-midi, j'en peux déjà plus d'elle.  
LuHan arrive enfin à moi, posant une main sur mon épaule (un encouragement de ce que m'avais dit JongIn il y a quelques temps) et me fait un grand sourire un peu moqueur. C'est, moque-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui à ces démons-sangsues qui te poursuivent.

 

 

  
Le deuxième jour est semblable si ce n'est qu'on a travaillé le matin. Je me suis mis proche de JongDae qui me donne nombre de conseils précieux. HyoMin s'est aussi mise en tête de se coller et, restant à une distance pour le moment raisonnable, est toujours dans mon champ de vision. Les autres filles, celles de mon groupe, avaient au moins le mérite de me laisser faire mes exercices tranquille, mais pas cette dernière. L'exercice est certes passionnant, mais demande beaucoup de concentration que je n'arrive pas forcément à fournir à cause de cette paire d'yeux qui me scrutent et me déstabilise.

 

 

 

Je suis bien content de retrouver les bras de mon colocataire ce soir là.

 

_Jong', vraiment, je te dis que je vais pas survivre._

 

_Mais si! Et puis je suis là._

 

_Oui, mais pas pendant la journée, pendant les exercices. Je te jure, c'est invivable._

 

_Dis lui dans ce cas._

 

_Je lui ai dit, mais elle m'a rétorqué que bientôt c'est moi qui en redemanderait._

 

Il se tend nettement et refoule un peu de colère, mais évacue tout en un long soupire.

 

_Tu n'as pas à changer, si tu n'aimes pas maintenant, tu n'aimeras pas après. Tu n'as qu'à lui montrer que tu es très proche de moi et elle comprendra qu'il faut qu'elle garde ses distances._

 

_C'est bizarre. J'ai toujours été proche de toi, mais ça n'a rien changé avec LuHan. Tu crois que ça marchera?_

 

_Oui. Si tu veux, ... c'est parce LuHan et cette fille n'ont pas les mêmes ... intentions. Ca serait trop compliquer à t'expliquer maintenant. Et si vraiment y a soucis, j'irais lui parler moi, à cette HyoMin._

 

_Tu ferais ça pour moi?_

 

 

_Mais bien sur XingXing._

 

_Tu sais que je t'aime toi?!_

 

_Moi aussi ... si tu savais à quel point moi aussi._

 

 

 

  
JongIn m'a attendu ce matin pour aller déjeuner. On a déjeuner ensemble. HyoMin projetait déjà de se mettre à côté de moi pour ne pas me lâcher de la journée, mais mon sauveur de colocataire est là.

 

Occupant la place la plus proche, me parlant sans arrêt pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, j'ai eu la paix tout le temps du déjeuner. Un merveilleux moment. Par contre, dès que JongIn est partit travailler de son côté, elle est revenue vers moi. Lui faire comprendre que JongIn est mon seul ami, lui faire comprendre que JongIn est mon seul ami, lui faire comprendre que JongIn est mon seul ami ...

 

**\- Tu le trouves pas un peu collant ton pote de ce matin.**   
**\- Absolument pas.**   
**\- Moi je trouve que si. C'est pas comme s'il vivait avec toi non plus.**   
**\- HyoMin ... JongIn et moi, on partage la même chambre depuis que nous somme arrivé ici. C'est mon ami et s'il ne devait pas s'entraîner séparément, on resterait ensemble toute la journée.**

 

Là, je pense que je peux difficilement faire plus claire.

 

**\- Ha bon... c'est pas très sain.**   
**\- Pardon?**   
**\- Ben oui ... deux garçons qui sont tout le temps ensemble, tu devrais lui dire de te faire un peu de l'air. En plus il parait que c'était un combattant avant. Ca craint. Je suis sure que s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veux il pourrait être violent, tu devrais faire attention.**

 

Autant, au départ, je la trouvais lourde, mais maintenant, je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Parler comme ça de JongIn, alors qu'elle ne le connais pas. Qu'elle ne sait pas tous les efforts qu'il fait pour vaincre son passé. Qu'elle ne sait pas à quel point il en souffre.  
Je ne vais faire pour cacher mon énervement.

 

**\- Ne parle pas sans savoir!**   
**\- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit de mal. C'est triste pour lui d'avoir un passé comme ça. Mais nous on est normal alors on a pas besoin de souffrir avec lui.**

 

Là, la mayonnaise commence vraiment à monter. L'entendre descendre comme ça JongIn. Dire tant de mal de lui, en faire quelqu'un à part, penser qu'elle est normale, donc sous entendre que lui ne l'est pas. Et me mettre dans le panier qu'elle sans me connaître, ça me met hors de moi.

 

**\- Premièrement il est normal, deuxièmement non, il n'est pas le seul à avoir un passé difficile, loin de là!**

 

Pour illustrer ses propos, je desserre momentanément mon écharpe lui laissant voir, à elle seule, mon coup dont les marques restent particulièrement visibles. Je la remet en place tout de suite après.

 

**\- Je te conseil franchement de prendre tes distances avec moi aujourd'hui.**

 

A grandes enjambées, je la laisse sur place, encore surprise du ton que j'ai employé. Je me suis surpris moi même pour être honnête. Je déteste la violence, la colère ou tout autre sentiment négatif pourtant mes poings étaient contractés et dieux sait si je n'aurais pas été capable de les utiliser, même contre elle.  
Ma respiration est lourde, mon coeur bat fort. Je suis vraiment énervé. De lourde, elle est passée à mon ennemie. Si elle comprend pas la méthode douce, je vais pas attendre l'aide de JongIn pour lui faire clairement comprendre ma manière de penser.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

J'ai beau faire tous les efforts que je veux, je n'arrive pas à vraiment me calmer. Elle ne me parle plus certes, mais elle reste toujours dans mon champ de vision et rien qu'un regard sur elle maintient le brasier de colère qui brule dans ma poitrine. Pas moyen d'être concentré sur mes exercices et je fais n'importe quoi. Rien de dangereux s'entend, mais je n'arrive pas à rien.  
Pas discret, même MinSeok le remarque et il me prend en aparté pour que je lui parle.  
Je ne tiens vraiment pas à rentrer dans les détails, mais lui fait bien comprendre que HyoMin m'insupporte, qu'elle a tenue des propos que je suis très loin de digérer.

 

**\- Ce n'est peut être pas si grave ce qu'elle a pu te dire.**   
**\- Plaisanter? ... non ... être méchant sur le passé de JongIn et le mien, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas.**   
**\- Ecoute, elle est un peu maladroite et certainement bousculée par ce changement d'environnement, ne lui en tient pas compte.**   
**\- Je suis désolé MinSeok, mais ça franchement je ne peux pas.**

 

Je lui en foutrais moi des "bousculée par ce changement". Tout va bien pour elle, puis elle va dans un camp. Ce camp est menacé et elle en change. C'est quand même léger. Et je devrais accepter ses remarques alors que j'ai passé huit ans de ma vie, enfermé dans une cage, servant de bête de foire, puis sauvé et emmené dans un camp dans lequel j'essaie tout doucement de me reconstruire et d'apprendre ce que j'ai pu louper pendant toute mon adolescence. Avec ce passé là, je devrais passer l'éponge sur ses commentaires de gamines pourrie gâtée qui est simplement jalouse de ne pas être aussi proche de moi que je le suis de JongIn? C'est impossible.

 

Mes joues sont humides. Des larmes de colères, de tristesse, de frustration coulent lentement. La première fois de ma vie que je pleure pour ce genre d'émotion.

 

**\- Aller, respire YiXing, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Si tu veux, j'irais lui parler, pas pour tout lui dire sur toi et JongIn, mais j'essaierais de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle prenne en considération ce que toi tu veux, et qu'elle ne sait pas tout, donc qu'elle arrête de supposer.**   
**\- D'accord ... merci.**   
**\- Tu peux prendre ta journée si tu veux. Tu feras rien de bien si tu restes de toute façon. Je dirais que tu te sens pas bien. Tu devrais passer voir BaekHyun, il te donnera peut être quelque chose.**   
**\- J'y vais de suite. Merci.**   
**\- De rien. Et n'oublis pas, elle n'a pas forcément de mauvaises intentions. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas connue ce que vous deux avait vécu donc elle ne comprend et ne comprendra jamais tout, mais ne lui en veux pas trop.**   
**\- Je vais essayer.**   
**\- D'accord. Repose toi bien, et reviens nous en forme demain.**   
**\- Très bien.**

 

Je suis heureux de pouvoir m'échapper de cet endroit. Il m'aurait dit d'aller travailler ailleurs, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger. Travailler n'est pas le problème, mais rester près d'elle ... ça non, je ne l'aurais pas supporter.

 

 

  
Un peu calmé par ce que m'a donné BaekHyun, je retourne dans ma chambre, prend une douche bien plus longue que nécessaire et me couche dans le lit de JongIn, pour me reposer, bercer par son odeur. Celle de mon ami, un adulte qui lutte autant qu'il peut contre lui-même pour s'améliorer et non comme un barbare comme une certaine semble le penser.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombre dans un sommeil loin d'être réparateur qui m'emportera jusqu'au soir.

 

 

  
Je suis bien, au chaud, mais je sens que ce sur quoi je suis couché vient de s'affaisser d'un côté. Une grande main un peu froide se balade doucement sur mon visage et un bruit parasite commence doucement à me faire émerger.

 

**\- XingXing ... XingXing?**

 

Je papillonne des yeux. Il fait nuit, au moins ce n'est pas la lumière qui me fera mal. Par contre ça veut dire que je n'ai pas mangé.

 

**\- Hey, YiXing, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là?**

 

Autant par sommeil que par colère qui ressort, je ne veux pas en parler, je me cache sous les couvertures.

 

_Tu commences à m'inquiéter là YiXing, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je ressens ... que tu es en colère. C'est à cause de moi?_

 

_Non ..._

 

_Alors dit moi ce qui ne vas pas._

 

Je m'en veux un peu, parce que moi aussi je ressens ce qu'il ressens, et j'y vois de la peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur, mais les paroles qu'elle a prononcé ce matin m'ont fait vraiment mal et je ne veux pas en reparler tout de suite.

 

_Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi._

 

_Mais je suis avec toi. Je veux t'aider, dis-moi, parle moi._   
  
_J'ai pas envie d'en parler ... pas tout de suite._

 

_Juste dis moi si c'est grave. Si c'est important._

 

_Non, pas vraiment. T'as pas à te faire du soucis._

 

Il vient s'allonger avec moi dans le lit et me serre fort contre lui. J'y répond bien plus rapidement que d'habitude et cette fois, c'est moi qui plonge mon nez dans son cou.  
Son odeur m'apaise. Tout ce qu'elle a pu dire, je m'en moque, là tout de suite, parce que JongIn est avec moi, qu'il ne me lâche pas, et que je sais la vérité sur lui.

 

La pression retombe et quelques larmes de soulagement cette fois passent la barrière de mes yeux pour s'échouer sur son épaule. Une de ses mains dans mon dos s'active doucement et me le frotte.  
J'aimerais lui montrer à cette peste combien mon JongIn est plus intelligent qu'elle, qu'il est plus fort, qu'il n'est pas violent, qu'il est tendre, à mon écoute et prend soin de moi. Mais en même temps non. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir voir ce JongIn là, le seul à pouvoir en profiter. Je veux être le seul, et qu'il soit mon seul. Je veux le protéger et le garder pour moi, rien que pour moi.

 

 

  
Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui nous a cherché à manger pour ne pas qu'ont ait à  quitter cette pièce. Et comme ça, même s'il ne le sait toujours pas, je n'ai pas à revoir cette HyoMin.

 

Décidé à dormir cette nuit encore dans le même lit, mon colocataire me pose une dernière fois la question.

 

_Je sais que je dois vraiment t'embêter avec ça, mais dis moi pourquoi tu es pas bien. Pas besoin de me faire un grand développement, juste quelques mots parce que tu as beau me dire que c'est pas grave, vu la manière dont tu réagis ça me fait peur._

 

_... C'est juste que ... HyoMin ... elle a fait un commentaire sur toi et sur moi que j'ai pas aimé._

 

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?_

 

Son ton est un peu plus dur. Pas contre moi, mais je vois bien que rien que le nom de cette fille l'énerve et le fait qu'elle m'ait fait du mal encore plus.

 

_Que toi et moi c'était pas ... sain ... et que tu étais certainement violent et capricieux ... et que moi je n'ai pas eu de passé difficile, alors je n'ai pas besoin de rester avec toi._

 

_Elle a osé dire ça?_

 

_Oui, ... si tu savais comme je la déteste. Moi je veux rester avec toi, je ne vois pas le mal. Et puis tu es gentil, doux, attentionné. Tout le monde rêverait d'avoir un ami comme toi. Je voudrais même pas te partager. Alors je ne supporte pas d'entendre ces conneries._

 

_Tu as raison. Elle dit n'importe quoi. Ne t'occupe plus d'elle._

 

Toujours fatigué même si j'ai passé ma journée à dormir, je plonge rapidement dans l'abysse d'un sommeil bien meilleur, dans les bras de mon JongIn, pour le reste de la nuit.

 

 

  
Ce matin, on a fait attention à être bien à l'opposé d'elle dans le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Mon regard glacial et celui semblable de JongIn lui ont vite fait comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à garder ses distances encore aujourd'hui, qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

 

 

Voyant que l'atmosphère n'est encore pas très bonne, MinSeok à décidé me séparer spatialement de HyoMin, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Avec cette distance, j'ai pu retravailler presque parfaitement aujourd'hui. Toujours accompagné de JongDae, j'ai avancé, je travaille actuellement sur les griffes, quelque chose dont je suis encore incapable pour l'instant et aussi sur ma rapidité de transformation partielle. Ce sont là les deux différences qui existent entre nous et sur lesquelles il peut me faire travailler.

 

 

  
Quatre jours que les nouveaux sont ici et les tensions sont toutes retombées. HyoMin n'est pas resté longtemps éloignée de moi, elle est rapidement revenue à la charge, mais avec un peu plus de douceur et de parcimonie tout de même. Elle a retrouvée son statut de fille lourde mais pas méchante (bien que je me découvre rancunier et que je n'oublis pas ses dures paroles).  
JongIn est redevenu plus calme, un peu moins câlin. Il me sert toujours au moins une fois dans ses bras chaque jour, mais plus des heures comme ça l'était les jours précédents. Cette nouvelle relation me convient parfaitement. Avant c'était trop, mais je supportais pour lui, maintenant c'est génial, parfait et j'en profite autant que lui.

   
J'ai, pour la première fois de ma vie, réussis à faire apparaître dix griffes au bout de mes pâtes et j'en suis très fier. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller le dire à mon colocataire pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

 

Dès que MinSeok nous en donne l'autorisation, je pars, limite courant, pour rejoindre notre chambre. Seulement voilà. Je n'ai pas pensé à faire disparaître mes oreilles et elles me permettent d'entendre le bruit de pas à quelques mètres de moi sur le côté. C'est vraiment bizarre. Il ne peut y avoir que l'un d'entre nous qui vient de la même direction que moi. Si c'était un des garçons (MinSeok compris) ils me l'auraient déjà fait savoir. Hors là, rien. C'est donc forcément l'une des filles, et elles non plus ce n'est pas normale qu'elles ne se fassent pas connaître.

Très intrigué et méfiant, je fais apparaître ma truffe et reconnais l'odeur flottante de HyoMin. Ca, c'est encore plus étrange. Je m'immobilise, me met face au vent pour que mon odeur ne me trahisse pas, me cache une seconde derrière un buisson et la suit le plus discrètement possible. Elle est sur ses gardes et vérifie constamment qu'elle n'est pas suivit. J'arrive à ne pas me faire remarquer et poursuis minutes après minutes ma filature.  
On se rapproche du camp, ce dernier est vide à l'extérieur. Puisque le soleil est couché, plus personne n'a d'utilité à se trouver dehors. Elle profite de cette occasion, et toujours discrètement, se dirige vers et entre dans le bâtiment interdit. Celui où les hauts placés se réunissent pour prendre les décisions importantes, et par dessus tout secrètes. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait là. Même moi, ou même BaekHyun, n'avons pas le droit pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Pourquoi elle, nouvelle, aurait le droit? Toute cette histoire est très étrange, je dirais même suspecte. Puisque je ne prétends pas la connaître je ne dirais rien pour l' instant. Aussi bien, c'est une haut-placée sous couverture parmi nous. Dans ce cas il serait légitime qu'elle rentre dans ce bâtiment. Ou alors, ce n'est qu'une nouvelle qui enfreindrait les lois de ce camp et elle mériterait une punition à la hauteur de sa faute.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais garder précieusement en tête ce qu'il vient de se passer et je continuerais de l'observer discrètement pour savoir ce que cache cette HyoMin.

 

Comme si de rien n'était je rentre dans mon dortoir, dans ma chambre et attend sagement mon colocataire pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

 

 

  
Six jours que les nouveaux sont parmi nous, six jours de travail intense qui m'ont permis de m'améliorer, grâce notamment à JongDae. C'est vraiment l'une des plus belles rencontres que j'ai fait ici et j'en suis vraiment content. Il est aussi joyeux et énergique que BaekHyun et met toujours la bonne humeur et l'ambiance dans les exercices mais il est toujours sérieux. Progressant avec moi. On fait une bonne paire et on s'aide mutuellement de manière à complètement dépasser les autres de notre groupe. On est une classe au dessus, mais on garde humilité et tout se passe bien.

 

 

  
Cette après-midi, il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui arrive. Comme d'habitude on est dehors et on travaille nos sens et nos transformations, mais là, tout semble déréglé. Ma truffe gèle bien plus vite et l'odeur a seulement le gout de froid. Ma vision est normal, mais mon ouïe aussi est perturbée. Je n'arrive à entendre que les sons lointains, ceux proches oui, mais après, plus loin, je n'entend plus rien. Enfin, je n'entend pas plus rien, au contraire, il y a une sorte de brouhaha infernal qui couvre tout le reste.

 

Au départ, je pensais que c'était moi qui avait un problème, que je devais malade, mais rapidement, JongDae a remarquer les mêmes choses que moi. On a essayé de savoir ce que c'était, et comme on ne trouvait pas, MinSeok est venu nous donner la réponse.

 

**\- Ca vous perturbe hein?**   
**\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est, j'ai jamais connu ça?**   
**\- C'est une tempête de neige.**

 

Le mot à stoppé tout le monde. Une tempête de neige. Rien que les températures normales sont basses, encore plus en ce moment puisqu'on est en hiver, mais s'il y a une tempête, alors il va vraiment faire très froid.  
Je ne suis pas particulièrement frileux, mais je n'aime pas le froid. Je préfère la douceur de l'été. Imaginer toute cette neige, tout ce vent, tout ce froid, j'en suis malade d'avance.

 

**\- On ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer?**

 

JongDae à raison. Je me sentirais mieux de pouvoir rentrer, de me mettre au chaud et de me cacher sous ma couverture.

 

**\- Pas la peine, elle ne devrait arriver que dans la soirée. On va pouvoir travailler le reste de l'après-midi tranquille. Demain et jusqu'à ce que les conditions s'améliorent, on ne s'entrainera pas.**

 

Ca c'est une bonne idée. Je me demande si JongIn pense la même chose que moi.  
Je m'entraîne une bonne fois pour toute cette après-midi pour m'avancer, ne pas prendre de retard sur mon colocataire et parce que je sais que pendant un certain temps je ne pourrais pas me transformer et ça va me faire bizarre.

 

 

  
Ce soir, c'est réunion général au réfectoire. C'est la première fois que je vois absolument tout le monde au même endroit. Même durant les repas il y en a toujours deux services ou certains qui ne mangent pas pour une raison ou une autre. C'est donc vraiment la première fois et je dirais même que c'est la première fois que je vos certaines têtes. Je pense que ce sont des haut-placés ou des personnes qui quittent rarement le bâtiment interdis.

 

Je suis avec JongIn, on va tranquillement passé à table, avec tous les autres personnes de notre groupe quand je sens une petite paire de bras venir entourer le torse.  
Je me retourne rapidement pour voir de qui il s'agit... je suis très surpris de voir SoHee. Je l'ai vu quelques fois à mon arrivée puisqu'elle faisait partis de la même vague que nous, mais on a rapidement été séparés pour des questions d'âge et de niveau. Elle était gentille et même si je ne le montre pas, je me suis assez attaché à elle.

 

Je me retourne et me baisse un peu pour venir la prendre comme il le faut dans mes bras.

 

**\- YiXing! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.**   
**\- Moi aussi.**   
**\- Je peux manger avec vous?**   
**\- Biensûr.**   
**\- Je vais le dire à mes amis.**

 

Ca me fit plaisir de manger avec elle. Je suis content de la retrouver après tant de temps. Elle est mignonne, j'ai envie de la protéger et de lui donner plein d'amour.  
Elle est assez proche de moi et JongIn et pour l'instant un peu timide avec les autres, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle apprivoisera rapidement LuHan et JongDae.

 

Je suis d'ailleurs très content de l'avoir avec moi, parce qu'en plus d'être une personne que j'apprécie, elle semble faire fuir les filles de mon groupe. Ces dernières sont beaucoup plus calmes, ne sont pas constamment sur moi et me laissent pour une fois tranquille. C'est vraiment une bonne soirée.

 

Elle ne mange pas beaucoup pendant le repas, parce qu'elle ne fait que parler. Elle me raconte comment elle s'est fait de nouveaux amis, que je lui manque souvent avec JongIn parce qu'elle nous considère comme ses grands frères. Je suis content et même un peu ému. Vous comprenez que par ma situation, je ne suis pas très famille, mais savoir que je peux être aussi important pour quelqu'un, et en si peut de temps ça me fait chaud au coeur.

 

Amy prend ensuite la parole. La salle était bruyante, tout le monde discute, et certains ne sont pas du tout discrets, mais il lui a suffit de se racler la gorge pour qu'un silence complet tombe. On va enfin savoir la raison de notre présence ici.

 

**\- Comme vous le savez tous, une tempête va s'abattre ici dans la nuit. D'après nos dernières informations, elle sera même un peu en avance et déjà de la neige commence à tomber. Puisque nous avons un certains nombre de nouveaux, il est important de rappeler les règles de sécurité.**

 

Il y a des règles de sécurité. Je ne suis même pas au courant. Heureusement qu'elle fait ce rappel, parce que sinon, moi et beaucoup d'autres, on aurait fait n'importe quoi.

 

**\- Premièrement, il est formellement interdis d'aller dans la foret. Il est facile de se perdre et même si nous sommes résistants on survivrais pas. Même en transformation complète.**

 

Je suis tout à fait d'accord, je ne compte pas sortir par ce temps. Il faut vraiment être fou pour vouloir faire une sortie.

 

**\- Deuxièmement, les sorties inter-bâtiment doivent être limitées au stricte nécessaire et forcément par groupe de deux minimum. Personne ne sort seul. Suivant le même modèle, chaque sortie doit être signalée à une personne de confiance qui reste dans le bâtiment et à une personne qui se trouve dans le bâtiment d'arrivé.**

 

Cette tempête commence vraiment à me faire peur. Pourtant, tout le monde autour de nous est détendu, certains se permettent même de continuer à manger sans écouter Amy, sans pour autant faire de bruit.

 

**\- Dernièrement, information concernant ceux du dortoir deux…**

 

Ho, c'est notre dortoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur nous?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\- Ce bâtiment est un peu vétuste et nécessite prochainement des travaux pour l'isolation de certaines chambres. Par un soucis de confort, une redistribution des chambres va être faite.**

 

Pardon? Je ne veux pas changer de chambre. Comment je vais faire si je ne suis pas avec JongIn. Je ne pense pas savoir dormir sans lui. J'ai besoin de ce rituel avant de dormir, j'ai besoin de le savoir près de moi pendant que je dors, j'ai besoin de le voir quand je me réveille.

 

**\- Dans cette optique, tous ceux qui sont dans le dortoir deux devront venir me voir dès leur repas terminé dans la salle annexe une. Merci et bonne fin d'appétit.**

 

Je n'ai plus vraiment très faim, alors je picore un peu dans mon assiette. Je rassure JongIn qui lui l'a remarqué, parce que SoHee est déjà repartit dans son monologue et n'y fait pas attention.

 

La fin du repas arrive et comme bon nombre de personne, je me dirige vers la salle que nous a indiqué Amy. Elle nous y attend avec une sorte de plan de notre dortoir aves les noms de tout le monde dans les chambres et dans ses mains un feutre rouge, surement celui avec quoi elle va faire ses modifications.

 

**\- Bon, alors comme je l'ai dit, on va faire quelques modifications. Comme vous le savez, ce bâtiment se compose de seize chambre individuelles et dix chambres de groupes. Une parties des chambres individuelles vont devoir être vidées, quinze pour être exacte et ces quinze personne vont être redirigées dans d'autres chambres. On vous fait confiance et on vous laisse le choix de la réorganisation par rapport aux affinités. Mais il faut dès à présent nous dire où vous allez pour qu'on sache où vous êtes.**

 

Certains personnes se jettent sur Amy pour être sûr d'avoir les places qu'ils veulent. Ensuite vient le tour de ceux qui sont plus calmes ou qui ne savent pas encore.  
Les nouveaux et SoHee se trouvent parmi ceux qui doivent être déplacés.  
LuHan prend la parole.

 

**\- Je suis dans une chambre avec NaHyun et SoHyang et on veux bien prendre SeHun avec nous.**

 

JongIn, égale à lui même, prenant soin des autres me demandent mon avis, avant d'aller faire lui aussi les changements.

 

**\- Je suis dans une chambre avec YiXing et JongDae peut venir avec nous.**

 

Ce changement fait, on se rend compte qu'il ne reste que SoHee qui n'est avec personne. En faite c'est la seule enfant "orpheline" dans ce camp. Tous les autres enfants de son âge sont dans le dortoir un avec leur famille.  
SoHee est la seule enfant sans ses parents, et aussi la plus jeune de notre dortoir. Je vois tout de suite la tristesse et un peu la honte dans son regard. Elle me fait vraiment mal au coeur. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire un mouvement, JongIn pose sa main sur mon épaule et me fait un sourire.

 

**\- SoHee peut venir avec nous aussi. On ne sera que quatre.**

 

Une fois ma phrase terminée, elle se retourne vers moi avec les yeux brillants de joie et se jette à mon coup.  
Ma constitution plus fragile que beaucoup d'autres garçons fait que je vacille un peu, mais je réussis à tenir debout pour la serrer dans mes bras.

 

**\- Merci YiXing. Tu es le meilleur des grands frères.**   
**\- De rien SoHee, ça me fait plaisir. Tu ne ronfles pas au moins.**   
**\- Mais non euu!!**

 

Je la redépose au sol, soufflant un peu.

 

**\- Bon, puisque tout le monde est placé on va passer au côté pratique. On va tous dans votre bâtiment, on va déplacer quelques lits et après vous serez libres. Avec tout ce remue ménage, vous n'aurez peut être pas envie de vous coucher et on ne vous oblige pas, mais ne faite quand même pas trop de bruit, pour ne pas déranger ceux qui voudraient se reposer.**

 

Notre petit convoit quitte le réfectoire et on se dirige, à travers la neige vers notre dortoir.  
Dès que nous sommes à l'intérieur, ceux qui doivent déménager se ruent dans leur chambre pour faire un semblant de valise, les autres comment JongIn et moi on va dans nos chambre pour faire un peu de place pour les nouveaux arrivants. On dégage la moitié des affaires de la salle de bain puis on pousse nos lits, plus précisément on les colle pour faire de la place aux futures couchettes.  
Une fois la place faite, on sort à l'extérieur pour aider tout le monde à bouger les matelas. JongIn est d'un bien plus grande aide que moi. Son passé aura au moins eu le mérite de le muscler. Moi j'aide plus pour bouger les valises et ce qui nécessite moins de force.

 

Au bout d'une demi heure de travail bien coordonné par Amy, tout est mis en place, tout est installé, tout le monde est dans sa nouvelle chambre. SoHee est déjà couché et entrain de lire un livre, JongDae est dans la douche. JongIn, et moi on l'est déjà alors on se couche à notre tour dans notre lit. Notre chambre est assez grande pour contenir deux autres lits, mais il faut qu'on les colle de manière à créer deux grands lits. Automatiquement, je reste avec mon colocataire original et les deux autres se mettent ensemble. 

 

   
Il est un peu plus distant alors, c'est moi qui vient me coller à lui. Un de ses bras finit par s'enrouler autour de moi.

 

_J'espère que SoHee ne te dérange pas._

 

_Mais non YiXing. Moi aussi je l'aime bien. On n'aurait pas pu la laisser toute seule. Et puis regarde comme elle est contente._

 

_Moi je comprend pas qu'elle puisse être à ce point contente. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit contente d'être avec nous. Mais moi cette tempête m'inquiète un peu._

 

_Vraiment?_

 

_Pas toi?_

 

_Non._

 

_Moi j'aime pas le froid. Et je suis un peu inquiet, c'est quand même dangereux._

 

_Dangereux si tu ne suis pas les consignes de sécurité. Mais si tu fais ce qu'on t'a dis, alors il n'y a rien à craindre. Et puis c'est l'occasion de rester un peu ensemble, de se rapprocher, et de se reposer._

 

_Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps?_

 

_Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours seulement. Pourquoi, tu ne m'aimes plus?_

 

_Mais si! C'est juste que je me sentirais mieux quand il n'y aura plus toute cette neige au dessus de nos tête._

 

_Tu n'as jamais connu un tempête?_

 

_Non, quand j'étais plus petit j'habitais une région épargnée par la neige. Et après, quand je voyageais de ville en ville, on évitait toujours la mauvaise météo. Le peu de fois où on a pas pu ... c'est pas un bon souvenir._

 

_Pourquoi ? ... enfin, si je peux me permettre..._

 

_Ben, j'étais une ... cage ..., avec des barreau d'un côté, et la neige arrivait toujours à rentrer à l'intérieur J'avais qu'une couverture ... donc souvent j'ai eu très froid._

 

Il ressert un peu plus fort son étreinte sur moi.

 

_Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. En tout cas, maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien. De la neige et du reste. Amy, tout le monde, et moi même, on prendra tous soin de toi._

 

_Merci._

 

Ca me fait plaisir, je suis content, c'est dans des moments comme ça que je me sens vraiment libre, heureux, tranquille, aimé. Pleins de sentiments que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup connu. Pas assez selon moi.

 

 

  
Tout le monde est détendu, sauf moi, et en profite pour discuter. JongDae apprend à connaître SoHee (l'inverse est vrai aussi), et JongIn apprend à connaître JongDae. Ils se sont déjà vu et perler plusieurs fois, mais ils ne sont pas tous les jours ensemble comme j'ai pu l'être moi.

 

Suivant les conseils de Amy, notre chambré ne va pas se coucher très tard.

 

La nuit est à son apogée. Tout le monde dort, dans la chambre, et je dirais même dans le dortoir, sauf moi. J'ai beau savoir que je ne crains rien, ma peur ne s'envolera pas comme ça. Le volet sont fermés pour garder la chaleur, mais ils n'empêchent pas le bruit du vent de rentrer. J'entend la puissance de ce dernier et j'imagine très bien les tonnes de neiges qu'il emmène et dépose partout autour de nous.  
Un petit clic me fait par contre me m'assoir. Ca, ce n'est pas un bruit naturel. Inconsciemment je fais apparaître mes oreilles de loup et me concentre seulement sur ce que je veux entendre. Je remercie mes nombreux entraînement, je ne pensais pas qu'ils me seraient utiles dès maintenant.

 

Grâce à mes oreilles, j'entend des bruits de pas qui tentent de se faire légers, et silencieux mais qui pourtant ne m'échappent pas. C'est quelqu'un de léger, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai aussi entendu le bruit d'une porte. Usant moi aussi de ma discrétion, je me lève du lit, et ouvre la porte.  
Mes yeux se transforment pour laisser place à ceux animaux, je vois comme en plein jours, vraiment pratiques ces entraînements.

 

C'est HyoMin. Elle continue d'avancer vers la porte du dortoir.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule?** Je chuchote.

 

Elle se retourne vivement vers moi, surprise de s'être fait repérer. Je peux sans peine voir qu'elle porte un manteau, des chaussures, une écharpes. Elle déglutit, ses yeux sont fuyants, sa respiration toujours un peu rapide.

 

**\- Tu m'as fait peur YiXing ...**   
**\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**   
**\- Ben ... j'allais po-poser des affaires dans ma chambre. Tu vois ce manteau, je pense que j'en aurais pas besoin alors je vais le mettre dans ma chambre, parce qu'on est déjà serré dans la notre chambre.**

 

Elle ouvre la première porte qui lui tombe sous la main, quitte son manteau et ses chaussures puis ressors et après un dernier sourire elle retourne dans une chambre qu'elle partage.

 

Elle est de plus en plus étrange cette HyoMin. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle. Pourquoi ne pas prendre à la main les affaires qu'elle veut mettre dans sa chambre? Pourquoi le faire en plein milieu de la nuit quand ces affaires ne dérangent personnes et qu'elle risque de réveiller les gens si elle fait un peu de bruit? Et surtout, pourquoi les avoir posé dans cette chambre? J'ai aidé lors du déménagement des chambres, et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas la sienne. La sienne est beaucoup moins près de la sortie que celle qu'elle a prétendu. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir faire en allant dehors par une nuit de tempête et seule?

 

Toujours dans l'encadrement de porte, je sens des doigts s'entrecroiser au mien. Rien qu'à l'odeur, je reconnais JongIn. Il coupe court à toute mes réflexions.

 

_Pourquoi tu es debout? Et avec tes oreilles?_

 

_Il y a quelques chose de bizarre._

 

Il ressent mon sérieux et même mon inquiétude. Il le devient à son tour.

 

_Dis moi ce qu'il y a YiXing._

 

_Je peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. Aussi bien c'est juste moi qui interprète mal les choses et je ne veux pas créer de problème._

 

_C'est pas grave tu peux me le dire quand même._

 

_Retiens juste qu'il y a quelqu'un ici que je trouve un peu bizarre._

 

_Tu devrais en parler à Amy._

 

_Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas créer de problème. Je vais juste continuer d'observer discrètement et si il se passe encore un truc d'étrange, promis je te dirais tout._

 

_Et s'il se passe quelque chose et que cette personne s'en prend à toi si elle se rend compte que tu la soupçonne._

 

_Alors je vais tout écrire quelque part. Si je me trompe, je brulerais cette feuille, et s'il arrive quoi que se soit, tu pourras la lire pour tout savoir. Mais pas avant, tu dois me le promettre._

 

_C'est promis. Mais tu me fais peur quand même. Ne tente pas le diable._

 

_Je ferais très attention à moi, tu peux en être sûr._

 

_Dans ce cas, commence déjà par venir te coucher. Je sais qu'on a rien à faire demain, mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas dormir de la nuit._

 

_Mais, c'est cette tempête de neige Jong'._

 

_Vient te coucher avec moi._

 

Il me tire un peu plus fort, referme la porte et nous fait nous recoucher.  
Il se met en cuillère derrière moi. Son nez chatouille délibérément mon oreille.

 

_Il y aurait bien une façon que je te fasse oublier, mais on ne peux pas._

 

_Ah bon, c'est vrai? C'est quoi?_

 

_Je ... rien, oublis, je raconte n'importe quoi, ça doit être la fatigue._

 

_Tu racontes jamais n'importe quoi, Jong'._

 

_Un jour peut être je te montrerais, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça te plaise alors oublis, vraiment._

 

_D'accord._

 

Me sentant un peu étrange de se contact contre mon oreille, je me retourne vers lui, tout en restant collé. Il me fait un grand sourire, pose ses lèvres sur mon front puis frotte mes cheveux. Ce geste m'apaise et, la fatigue arrivant, achève de m'endormir.

 

 

  
Je me sens tout serré ce matin... mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me pousse à gauche et à droite en même temps.  
Je sens un corps dans mon dos et il ne peut être qu'à Jong' avec cette taille et cette musculature. Mais qui est devant moi? Qui est venu dans notre chambre? Dans notre lit.

 

J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour tomber sur un grand regard à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sursaute ne m'attendant pas à cette proximité. Au passage je réveille le koala derrière moi.

 

**\- Tu m'as fait peur SoHee!**   
**\- Pardon, je voulais pas te réveiller... avant, j'aimais bien faire un câlin à mon grand frère quand je me réveillais.**

 

Elle dit ça avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

 

**\- Tu avais un grand frère?**   
**\- Oui ... il me manque un peu des fois ... mais lui c'est un humain normal, alors on ne se voit plus.**   
**\- Bon ... allez, vient dans mes bras ... mais la prochaine fois ne me réveille pas comme ça, ou je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque.**

 

Le sourire retrouvé, elle se jette puissamment dans mes bras. Entre son élan et le corps de JongIn qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, je suis vraiment écrasé là. Ca me fait sourire. Il aura fallut attendre mes vingt ans pour voir une telle scène. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, mais franchement j'aurais donner beaucoup de chose pour connaître ça plus tôt.

 

**\- XingXing, je peux savoir à qui appartient cette petite paire de bras que je sens.**

 

JongIn est réveillé. Il sait très bien qui sait, mais il veut jouer.

 

**\- SoHee, j'espère que tu ne cherches pas à me voler ma peluche, parce que je ne suis pas d'accord.**   
**\- JongIneuu, arrête de me faire des chatouilles!!**

 

Son rire est très communicatif. Je nage en plein bonheur ... écrasé, mais je nage en plein bonheur.  
   
 **\- Tu vas voir. Je vais me venger.**

 

En toute douceur, toute délicatesse, elle me monte dessus pour arriver jusqu'à JongIn et lui saute dessus de tout son poids.  
JongIn mime d'être écrasé avant d'utiliser sa force pour la soulever, la plaquer contre le matelas et l'écraser d'une toute petite partie de son poids à son tour.

 

**\- JongIn!! Tu m'écrases, je vais mourir!**   
**\- Oh, ma nouvelle peluche elle parle. C'est trop cool XingXing.**

 

Sur ce, il la serre un tout petit plus fort. Joueuse, elle s'arrête de bouger, tire la langue et la laisse pendre sur le côté, mimant sa propre mort.

 

**\- Ho, non ma peluche.**

 

Il se redresse un petit peu et se met à lui faire des chatouilles.

 

**\- JongIn! Arrête! Arrête!! C'est bon, je suis en vie, je suis en vie!!**

 

Elle rigole à en pleurer, mon colocataire sourit fortement et moi je les couve d'un regard chaleureux. Quand je pense à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais il y a trois mois encore, jamais j'aurais penser que ma vie puisse devenir si bien, si attrayante, si vivante, si enviable.

 

 

  
SoHee est partit avec JongDae pour l'autre dortoir, pour rejoindre les amis de son âge, JongIn est à la douche et moi j'en profite pour faire ce que j'ai dit dans la nuit. Je prend quelques feuilles qui trainent sur notre bureau et raconte ce que j'ai vu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et ce qui s'est passé hier soir. J'y écris aussi mes doutes, et mes hypothèses. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne pour vérité mes hypothèses. Mais par contre, je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu et ça je l'ai consigné précisément.  
Je place ensuite ces feuilles dans ma valise, endroit que personne ne fouille et où personne ne tombera par accident et attend que monsieur muscle sorte de la salle de bain pour que je puisse y aller à mon tour.

 

 

  
Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je m'ennuis. Deux jours que cette foutue tempête nous empêche de faire quoi que se soit. Généralement pendant la journée, je reste avec JongIn et, quelque fois, le reste des gens de notre groupe. On discute un peu, mais le passé n'est pas quelque chose qui nous réussis beaucoup. Même pour ceux qui en ont eu un joyeux, se le rappeler amène la nostalgie et frustrent certains comme JongIn ou moi-même. Les jeux de société, ça va un moment, mais on est plus des enfants et rapidement on se lasse de ces enfantillages. Lire les livres. J'en ai déjà lu beaucoup depuis que je suis ici, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à les relire et de toute façon, à force de lire, j'ai mal à la tête. Aller dehors est tout à fait impensable et il m'en coute déjà assez de quitter deux fois par jour notre dortoir pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

 

Parallèlement, je fais toujours attention à HyoMin, mais cette dernière se montre bien plus vigilante et soit s'est arrêtée, soit à trouvée le moyen de se cacher de moi.

 

Là, nous sommes en début de soirée et JongDae et SoHee ne sont toujours pas revenus. On a ouvert nos volets pour voir un peu la hauteur de la neige qu'il est tombé cette après-midi. Un bon mètre. Avec les températures, comment est-ce que tout ça va pouvoir fondre?  
JongIn arrive de sa douche et se colle derrière moi.

 

**\- Jong', tes cheveux sont mouillés.**   
**\- Je sais, et alors?**   
**\- Ben, tu va tout me mouiller.**   
**\- Je m'en fous, dans cinq minutes tu es déjà sous la douche alors maintenant ou plus tard de ce n'est pas bien grave.**

 

Il se colle encore un peu plus derrière moi et ses lèvres viennent rejoindre mon cou. 


	8. Incompatibilité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus que je suis déçus, vexé, triste et je me sens trahis. Je brise le Lien et ne l'attend pas pour me lever, attraper les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main et m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'entend JongIn se lever rapidement à ma suite et toquer à la porte, puis tenter de l'ouvrir sans succès. "

Tout remettre en ordre à pris beaucoup de temps, plus que pour tout installer en tout cas. Les rôles ont été distribués à peu près de la même manière qu'il y a quelque jours et tout s'est très bien passé. Puisqu'il faut quand même bien profiter de ce jour de repos on a fait tout un tas d'autre chose, en autre ranger une bonne fois pour toute notre chambre qui commençait à devenir un peu trop masculine à mon goût.  
La seule chose qui n'a pas bougé, c'est nos lits. Ils nous plaisent bien comme ils sont, alors pourquoi les bouger?

 

 

  
Ce matin, je suis réveillé avant mon voisin de lit ce qui est plutôt inhabituel, mais rien d'affolant en soit. Je décide tout de même de le réveiller et d'utiliser une technique que font les très très ami entre eux.  
Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur la peau nue de son épaule. Aucune réaction. Je dépose alors plus franchement mes lèvres toujours au même endroit. Sa peau frissonne, mais toujours aucune réaction. Je dépose avec la même pression mes lèvres un peu plus dans son cou. Ah, sa respiration s'est bloquée pendant un instant. Je suis sur la bonne voix. J'essaye un peu plus et il laisse carrément passer un soupire. Je termine en posant tendrement mes lèvres sur l'ange de sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de l'oreille. Son corps se tend et ses mains viennent fourrager dans mes cheveux.

 

**-YiXing ... mh ... c'est pas une bonne idée.**

 

Je me relève rapidement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai  fait de mal? Toute ma bonne humeur vient de s'envoler d'un coup.

 

**-XingXing, fait pas cette tête là.**

 

Comment est-ce que je suis sensé le prendre? Peut être finalement que le soupire qu'il a poussé était d'énervement. 

Je m'éloigne de lui dans l'optique de m'habiller pour sortir de la pièce mais il me retient avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de quitter le lit.

 

_XingXing, je t'ai dis, fais pas cette tête._

 

_Je suis désolé ..._

 

_Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

 

_J'aurais pas du. Tu l'as dit c'est pas une bonne idée._

 

_Mais non YiXing ... c'est juste que ... hra! je sais pas comment t'expliquer mais tu n'as rien fait de mal crois moi._

 

_Si puisque tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

 

_XingXing! Crois moi, le problème ne vient pas de toi ... c'est juste que ce geste n'a certainement pas la même définition pour toi que pour moi._

 

Tu as dit que c'est ce que font les très très amis?

 

_Oui, je sais ... mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je peux pas te l'expliquer. C'est ... compliqué. On va dire que ... ton passé fait que tu n'as pas encore connu certaines choses ... et …_

 

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus que je suis déçus, vexé, triste et je me sens trahis. Je brise le Lien et ne l'attend pas pour me lever, attraper les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main et m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'entend JongIn se lever rapidement à ma suite et toquer à la porte, puis tenter de l'ouvrir sans succès.  
Moi, pendant ce temps, je suis sous l'eau, je cache les quelques larmes qui coulent. Pourquoi mon passé doit-il refaire surface maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit continuer à me pourrir la vie? Moi je pensais être proche de JongIn, je pensais qu'il me comprenait parce que tout les deux, on a déjà été blessé par la vie, mais je me rend compte qu'il en est rien. Je reste quelqu'un d'a part. Quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un d'ignorant. Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas comprendre.  
Je me sens trahis et je me sens seul. JongIn, c'est mon quotidien, c'est le pilier qui me tient debout et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de se fissurer. Ca fait mal, mal au coeur. Vivre constamment dans la solitude est pesant mais on s'y fait. Retourner à la solitude après avoir connu l'affection de quelqu'un c'est cruel, c'est destructeur. C'est comme si je ne me sentais plus à ma place.

 

Je résous à quitter la pièce et suis étonné de trouver notre chambre vide. Un petit papier trône sur son lit.

 

**_" Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin. J'ai pas choisis les bons mots. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je voudrais que tu te mettes juste une seconde à ma place. Je connais certaine chose que toi non. Je ne pense pas que se soit le moment pour toi que je te les apprennes. Je tiens à toi, je veux te protéger, c'est pour ça que j'agis comme ça. Je sais que je t'ai blessé ce matin, alors je vais te laisser un peu de temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te considère toujours comme mon très très ami, soit en certains. "_ **

 

Son petit message me fait du bien. Il apaise un peu l'acidité de mon coeur, mais elle reste présente. Il a mal choisis la forme certes, mais le fond reste le même. Me mettre à sa place? Je voudrais bien, mais puisque je ne connais pas cette chose, alors je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait la bonne réaction avec moi. C'est trop compliqué. Un peu d'espace nous fera certainement du bien.

 

Je prend mon écharpe, une petite veste et mon manteau, sans oublier mes grosses bottes et part affronter le froid de dehors. Tout le monde est déjà au travail. Les plus grands et costaud charrient la neige pour la pousser, les plus jeunes font des batailles tout en faisant attention de ne pas gêner autour d'eux.

 

Je remarque JongDae un peu plus loin qui me fait des signes de main pour que je vienne. Je le rejoins et tous les deux on part rejoindre notre groupe qui déblaye notre piste d'entraînement.  
L'absence d'arbre de la zone ne l'a absolument pas protéger de la neige qui s'est accumulée en masse. Les filles, grâce à des outils de fers, ont préalablement cassé les plaques de neiges compactes et de glace et maintenant, on les expulse au pied des arbres, là où toute cette neige ne gênera personne.

 

JongIn et moi sommes d'habitude collés l'un à l'autre, discutant gaiement, mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Tout le monde l'a aisément remarqué ce qui laisse trainer au départ une ambiance un peu lourde que JongDae et LuHan essayent tant bien que mal de briser en papotant.

 

J'aurais pu moi même me détendre en écoutant leurs idioties si HyoMin n'était pas arriver avec ses gros sabots, remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

 

**\- Tu n'es pas avec lui ce matin?**   
**\- Visiblement non.**   
**\- Tu es plus mignon quand tu souris. Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. On est tous là pour toi.**

 

Elle arrive à me tirer un très rapide tout petit sourire. Je me sens un peu moins seul mais le vide qu'à laissé mon colocataire est toujours aussi présent et douloureux.

 

Les minutes passent et peu à peu ce lieu retrouve le visage de celui que tout le monde connaît. Les dunes de neiges entre les arbres grossissent mais on retrouve la couleur marron de la boue faite de terre et de neige fondue par le doux soleil qui arrive à percer.

 

Ce travail est éreintant, mais tout le monde tient bon. On veut finir au plus vite pour aller au chaud, se sécher et se restaurer. Moi même mon corps commence à me faire souffrir un peu. Mes gants de soie ne retiennent plus la chaleur et je devine mes doigts devenir un peu bleus, mon souffle est un peu plus laborieux et rapide, j'ai froid au pied et j'ai moins de patience. Avant je prenais délicatement les blocs de neiges pour les lancer, maintenant je ne fais plus autant dans la délicatesse et il m'arrive régulièrement de casser le bloc en plusieurs morceau. Plus de morceau à lancer, plus petits, plus fragiles, plus d'énervement.

 

**\- Tu ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin?**   
**\- Non HyoMin.**   
**\- Tu es sûr? Ca pourrait te faire du bien.**   
**\- C'est bon je te dis.**   
**\- Ne le prend pas comme ça. Si je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien. Je suis sûre moi que c'est JongIn qui a fait une connerie. Depuis le début je te le dis, être aussi proche d'un mec, c'est pas sain. Il te fait du mal et regarde le, il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça.**

 

Ca y est, le retour des propos méchants gratuitement, sans fondement que je ne vais vraiment pas supporter longtemps. Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour aujourd'hui. Vraiment pas.

 

**\- Jusque là, il avait de la chance que tu veuilles bien rester avec lui. Au final, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.**

 

Je savais qu'elle allait continuer, et que ses propos seraient de pires en pires, mais franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là.  
Plus énervé que jamais, je ne fais rien pour cacher mon profond agacement et la colère qui monte en flèche en moi. De manière très brusque, je m'empare d'un gros bloc de neige et le lance violement vers le tronc le plus proche pour le voir s'éclater.

 

**\- Tu ne sais rien de JongIn et de moi, arrête de juger!**

 

Je me baisse pour attraper un autre bloc.

 

**\- J'en ai marre de tes commentaires et de ... HAA!!!**

 

Mon cris déchire le silence relatif de l'endroit. Dans ma brusquerie, je n'ai pas regardais où je posais mes mains et je viens de m'ouvrir la paume de la main et une partie du poignet avec une pierre bien pointu posé sur le sol.  
Mon maigre gant ne m'a en rien protégé et ma peau fragilisée par le froid s'est totalement déchirée sous le passage de la pierre.  
Un instant ma vue se brouille et ma respiration se stoppe. Mais comme une ras de marée, la douleur me submerge, ma vue et ma respiration reviennent plus ou moins, totalement surclassés par la douleur. La seule fois de ma vie où je me souviens avoir essuyé une pareille douleur c'est quand je me prennais des coups de fouets sur ma peau nue.  
En un instant, je me retrouve les fesses par terre, ma main intacte appuyant violement sur la plaie qui crache sans peine quantité de liquide rouge.

 

Tout le monde se précipite vers moi, HyoMin en première. De trop nombreuses mains essayent chacune d'attraper mon bras pour regarder la blessure, stopper l'écoulement de sang ou je ne sais quoi. Tout le monde parle en même temps essayant d'avoir mon attention.  
Je repousse tout le monde fortement et me roule en boule, tenant toujours fermement la zone très douloureuse.

 

**\- Laissez moi tranquille ... j'en ai marre …**

 

Ma voix est complètement brisée par la douleur physique et morale. Sur le coup plus personnes n'ose m'approcher pendant quelques secondes. C'est le silence totale, seulement entrecouper par mes sanglots.

 

Doucement JongDae vient s'agenouiller devant moi. Il dégante sa main qu'il pose sur la mienne.

 

_YiXing, s'il te plait, montre moi ta main._

 

Hésitant je relâche la pression, action qui me fait pousser un gémissement de douleur. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, il me retire mon reste de gant et fait remonter la manche de mon manteau qui est déjà imbibé de sang.

 

_Ca à l'air profond, c'est pas beau. Il faut que tu ailles voir BaekHyun, c'est peut être grave._

 

**\- C'est normal que ça saigne autant,** demande SeHun.  
 **\- YiXing m'a dit qu'il était hémophile,** répond JongIn.

 

_Raison de plus pour aller vite voir BaekHyun. Tu penses pouvoir marcher?_

 

_... non …_

 

Il est absolument clair que dans mon état, je ne pourrais même pas tenir debout sur mes jambes.

 

**\- JongIn, tu es le plus costaud, il va falloir que tu le portes.**

 

Ce dernier s'approche de moi. Il retire sa veste, retire la mienne, glisse ses bras dans mon dos et sous mes genoux et me soulève. J'ai beau être de sa taille, bien que moins lourd, il ne semble pas particulièrement souffrir de mon poids. Je sens les muscles puissants de ses bras, ses pectoraux et ses abdos se contracter et me maintenir dans la position sans faiblir. Ma tête tombe immédiatement contre son torse et une veste chaude et sèche vient se poser sur mon corps, me tenant au chaud, contre le corps lui aussi bien tempéré de JongIn.

 

**\- T'en fais pas YiXing, je vais m'occuper de toi, me chuchote-t-il. Il reprend ensuite plus fort pour les autres. Je l'emmène voir BaekHyun et je pense que je resterais avec lui. Ca serait bien que vous finissiez ce coin, en faisant attention. On se reverra au réfectoire ou cette après-midi.**

 

En bon Bêta plus qu'il est, il prend les rênes de groupe, donne des consignes claires et prévenante. Puis on part. Je suis bercée par ses pas mais la douleur est vraiment pénible. Je sens le sang qui pulse dans mes veines, qui sort de mon corps et vient brûler la peau gelée de mon bras. Je pense que je ne me suis pas raté.

 

Quand on arrive au abords des bâtiments, les voies autour de nous se taisent et d'autres font de petites remarques telles que "pourquoi il est dans cet état" ''qu'est-ce qui as bien pu se passer" "tu crois qu'ils se sont battus" "le pauvre, il est bien amoché".  
Quelqu'un d'un peu plus intelligent que les autres se bougent et va ouvrir la porte du bâtiment médical et aussi celle du cabinet de BaekHyun à JongIn puisque ses mains sont prises.

 

**\- Mon dieu YiXing! JongIn, pose le là de suite et dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 

Concis mais précis on lui raconte ce qu'il vient de se passer pendant que BaekHyun s'affaire déjà autour de moi.

 

**\- Pour ne plus que tu ais mal, et le temps que je te recouse, je vais t'endormir, d'accord.**

 

Sans vraiment attendre ma réponse, il pose un masque sur mon nez. Directement, je me sens flotter et partir. Avant de totalement lâcher prise j'arrive à entendre ces quelques phrases.

 

**\- Il est encore fragile psychologiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore pu raconter pour arriver à une telle catastrophe?**   
**\- BaekHyun, ... je crois que c'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air…**

 

Blackout.

 

 

 

 

Mon bras me tire, mais une fatigue sans nom m'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, pour me souvenir de tout.  
La douleur est toujours là, mais moins présente, plus supportable. Mon bras est pas mal engourdis et je suppose en plus surmonté d'un bon bandage ce qui n'arrange pas sa mobilité.  
J'entend quelques voix autour de moi, mais je ne saurais pas dire ce qu'elles disent. Je suis encore complètement shooté et je ne manque pas de me rendormir dans la seconde qui suit.

 

**\- YiXing! YiXing! On se réveille maintenant.**

 

Une paire de doigt claque bruyamment devant mon visage puis à côté de mes oreilles.

 

**\- BaekHyun ... laisse moi dormir...**   
**\- Pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles un peu d'abord.**

 

La surface sur laquelle j'étais allongé se met en mouvement pour me mettre assis. Foutu fauteuil, assis c'est beaucoup moins facile de dormir et je ne parle même pas du bruit de ce foutu engin.  
Il attrape délicatement mon bras blessé.

 

Il fait quelques mouvements en me posant des questions sur comment je ressens mon poignet, si j'ai de la sensation dans les doigts si un mouvement ou un autre me fait plus mal.

 

Au bout de cinq minute de manipulation, il relâche mon bras. A cause de la mobilité, c'est devenu bien plus douloureux et j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose.

 

**\- Je vais te donner des antidouleurs. Tu vas te reposer encore un peu ici et après tu retourneras dans ta chambre, je t'expliquerais tout à ce moment là.**

 

Je le remercie d'abréger et en une seconde à peine, je rejoins le monde des songes.

 

 

  
Le chemin de retour jusqu'à ma chambre est assez long. JongIn est repartis. Il doit faire une sorte de rapport à Amy pour l'incident. Il a donc pris son manteau et moi je me retrouve en petite veste. Je n'ai pas voulu abuser et prendre cette de BaekHyun. A part ce petit contre temps, ChanYeol est venu m'aider à marcher. Je suis encore complètement grogis de l'anesthésie et par dessus tout très fatigué alors je ne tiens pas trop debout.  
Il fait encore jour dehors, donc il n'est pas si tard que ça, même assez tôt dans l'après-midi et pourtant la journée est déjà finie pour moi. Moi qui pensais pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement demain, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir non plus. Je vais vraiment m'ennuyer.

 

J'arrive tant bien que mal dans ma chambre où j'aperçois toujours le mot de JongIn sur notre bureau. ChanYeol vient délicatement me déposer sur mon lit. Il nous laisse ensuite. BaekHyun, toujours silencieux vient s'assoir à côté de moi, regardant dans la même direction, soit tout droit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il crée le Lien, mais sa peau sur la mienne, c'est tellement différent de Jong'. Il me manque. J'aimerais le remercier pour ce qu'il vient encore de faire pour moi.

 

_Tu sais, je discute beaucoup avec JongIn depuis un certain moment. Il ne le montre pas forcément, mais il est très affecté par toi. De te savoir mal le rend mal, de te savoir heureux le rend heureux, de t'avoir fait du mal lui fait mal._

 

_..._

 

_Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires et je ne veux prendre position pour personne, mais je trouve ça dommage que vous ne soyez plus en si bons termes._

 

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

 

_Je le sais bien et je sais aussi que tu es blessé et que tu ne peux passer par dessus comme ça. Tu n'es pas plus en tord que lui. Tu es peut être un peu fragile, mais lui est maladroit et c'est loin d'être facile comme situation._

 

_Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. Etre gentil comme lui l'avais été, mais je comprend pas pourquoi moi c'était pas une bonne idée._

 

_Je sais, et c'est compliqué à t'expliquer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, c'est entre JongIn et toi parce que ... c'est ce que vous ressentez tous les deux qui est en jeux. Fait lui confiance. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est pour ton bien. Il faut savoir être un peu patient dans la vie, mais il finira par t'expliquer quand se sera l'heure, pas avant._

 

_C'est grave?_

 

G _rave? Non, mais important. Il voudrait vraiment pouvoir tout t'expliquer, mais il a peur. S'il le fait trop tôt, alors il va peut être casser cette belle relation que vous avez tous les deux. Il veut attendre pour être sur que tout va bien, que tout est ok._

 

_Si ça peut casser quelque chose entre nous, alors qu'il ne me dise rien. Jamais!_

 

_Quand se sera le moment, il t'expliquera et alors tout sera encore plus beau que maintenant. Mais pour bien faire il faut attendre. Il faut que tu fasses confiance à ton très très ami pour qu'il trouve le bon moment._

 

_D'accord._

 

_Aussi, pour ce qui concerne ta main. Heureusement c'est moins grave que prévu. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et il te faudra quelques jours pour refaire ton capital. Pendant ce laps de temps, tu va être un peu fatigué. Ensuite, j'ai du te mettre une vingtaine de points pour recoller les deux bords de ta peau. Heureusement, aucun tendons ou muscles n'a été touché donc d'ici trois semaines ou un mois, tu n'auras absolument plus rien._

 

_Donc plus d'entraînement pendant un mois..._

 

_Pas tout à fait. Déjà, pas d'entraînement pendant quatre jour le temps que ton corps se remette. Après je referais quelques examens et peut être que tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement, mais du coup pas en ce qui concerne ce bras._

 

_Ca serait bien._

 

_Je sais à quel point tu aimes te transformer, on va faire de notre mieux pour que tu guérisse au plus vite, mais surtout écoute ce que je te dis. Si tu recommence trop tôt, là tu pourrais vraiment te faire mal et ça ne serait pas des semaines, mais des mois, voir toute ta vie avec des séquelles._

 

_Promis, j'attendrais ton approbation._

 

_Alors il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu ne quittes pas ta chambre se soir, on viendra t'apporter ton repas. Je te ferais passer aussi quelques cachets, pour la douleur. Interdiction de passer ton bras sous l'eau, il faudra que tu fasses attention sous la douche. Je reviendrais demain matin pour changer ton pansements et vérifier que tout va bien. S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide ou a venir me voir._

 

_Je ferais ça._

 

_Je vais devoir te laisser et retourner dans mon vide cabinet. J'aurais aimer rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi, mais le devoir m'appelle. A ce soir._

 

Cette dernière parole sur le ton de la rigolade me remet un peu de baume au coeur. C'est bizarre à dire, mais je me sens mieux, si on oublis la douleur et le tiraillement. Je n'ai plus ce sentiment ce trahison au fond de moi, un peu de solitude, certes, mais beaucoup moins présente. Je suis apaisé.  
Je vais écouter le conseil de BaekHyun et faire un petit en avant, pour JongIn. De la même manière que lui ce matin, je vais chercher un morceau de papier et un crayon et écris. Par bonheur le me suis blessé à ma main faible. Je pourrais aussi manger tout seul. Je n'ose pas imaginer la galère si ca avait été l'autre main.

 

**_" Je te considère toujours comme mon très très ami, malgré tout. Il est difficile pour moi de me mettre à ta place, parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécut en rapport avec ce que tu me caches, mais j'ai discuté avec BaekHyun et j'ai compris une chose. Tu fais ça pour moi, alors je dois être patient et te faire confiance. Je risque d'être vexé encore un peu quelque jours, mais je ne t'en veux plus. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous._ **   
**_PS: Merci pour ce matin, et pardon d'être si maladroit, j'ai dû vous faire peur et te faire peur. Je vais prendre soin de moi maintenant. "_ **

  
Je la laisse en évidence sur le côté de son lit et me couche dans les couvertures. La fatigue me glace. Faisant très attention de ne pas toucher mon bras, je m'allonge. Le sommeil me rattrape aussi rapidement que tout à l'heure.

 

On toque à la porte et c'est ce qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je ne fais que dormir et pourtant j'ai toujours autant sommeil. BaekHyun a peut être un peu trop forcé sur la dose, ou alors c'est moi qui suit trop fragile. Je n'ai pas le force de bouger, juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

 

La personne entre et je reconnais à l'odeur la personne que j'ai envie de voir. Je le sens se pencher derrière moi et attraper quelque chose sur le lit. Je me souviens sans peine que c'est le mot que je lui ai laissé tout à l'heure. Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser de ce mot? Est-ce que je serais me montrer aussi convaincant que lui ou BaekHyun?

 

De très longues secondes passent et il contourne le lit pour se mettre en face de moi. Son regard tombe automatiquement dans le mien. Depuis tout le temps que je suis avec lui, je sais lire dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin du Lien pour connaître son état d'esprit. En ce moment je lis une pointe de gratitude et de soulagement, pas aussi beaucoup d'inquiétude.

 

**\- Rien ne changera entre nous, du moins tant que tu voudras de moi. Moi aussi je vais faire des efforts, pour prendre encore plus soin de toi et pour plus te blesser comme je viens de le faire. Je tiens trop à toi.**   
**\- Moi aussi.**

 

Je souris faiblement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais là je suis vraiment fatigué. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment normal. Peut être que c'est ce que BaekHyun m'a dit, le manque de sang.

 

**\- Ca va pas?**   
**\- J'ai un peu la tête ... qui tourne.**

 

_Tu veux que j'aille chercher BaekHyun?!_

 

_Non. Il m'a dit que c'est normal. C'est la perte de sang. Ca va passer dans quelques jours. J'ai juste besoin de repos._

 

_Je vais pas te déranger plus. Je vais me doucher et je reviens te voir._

 

_Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus._

 

_Non, mais j'ai dit que j'allais prendre soin de toi et je compte bien le faire dès maintenant._

 

J'ai dormis un peu, environ une demi heure, et après je me suis sentis déjà un peu mieux. Une petite baisse de tension avec l'arrivée de JongIn, surement pas grand chose. En l'attendant, j'ai réussis tant bien que mal à m'assoir, le dos posé contre le mur. J'ai ramené ma main blessé devant moi et je regarde le tissu blanc qui fait tout le tour de mon poignet. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais je vois que c'est bien fait. BaekHyun a été très sérieux, comme toujours quand il s'agit de son métier.  
JongIn est sortis et sans faire trop de bruit, chuchotant presque pour me reposer, il m'a dit ce qu'ils avaient fait cette après-midi.

 

Premièrement HyoMin s'est mis à dos à peu près tout le groupe. Elle s'est, de toute façon, d'elle même isolée pour faire son travail. Culpabilité oblige. La dernière fois, j'ai fait l'erreur de pardonner quand elle a adoucis son propos, mais je ne le ferais pas deux fois. Je ne sais pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui un jour est collante mais pas méchante et le jour suivant acide, acerbe, pour s'excuser à demi mot le jour d'après et ainsi de suite. Moi, je ne sais pas faire. J'ai donné, deux fois, maintenant j'arrête les frais, je ferais en sorte qu'elle se tienne éloignée de moi ... mais pas tant que ça, parce que les doutes que j'ai depuis quelques semaines ne sont pas près de s'envoler et je ne veux rien louper.

 

Deuxièmement, MinSeok est venu pour me remplacer et ensemble ils ont entièrement dégager notre zone de travail. Peut être pas demain, le temps que la boue sèche un peu, mais après demain sûr, ils pourront s'entraîner. Comme il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire de ce côté là, ils se sont répartis en petites équipes, ou toute seule pour une certaine, et sont allés aider d'autres adultes qui pouvaient avoir besoin de bras.

 

Enfin, un peu avant de rentrer, ils sont allés dans le réfectoire pour boire une boisson chaude et se réchauffer de cette journée froide et humide pour beaucoup. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans l'ensemble, à part peut être mes amis un peu inquiets pour moi, mais dans la bonne humeur tout de même. La satisfaction du devoir accomplis.  
Une seule petite chose à détonnée. Et quelle petite chose! SoHee est allé les voir en cette fin de journée pour discuter avec eux, survoltée par cette masse de neige avec laquelle elle avait pu s'amuser toute la journée. En apprenant que je m'étais pas "un peu" mal, elle a absolument voulu venir me voir. Elle a bouder tout ce petit repas de savoir que ce n'était pas possible. LuHan, en sentimental qu'il est, mais avec l'accord de Jong', lui a promis qu'un jour, peut être même demain, elle pourrais venir me voir. Il va falloir que je me prépare psychologiquement à l'arrivée de cette seconde tempête du nom de SoHee dans un avenir proche.

 

Tout me raconter dans les détails à pris un certain temps. En faite, le temps exacte pour que mon livreur à domicile, nommé ChanYeol, arrive en compagnie de mon médecin, un bon plateau fumant en main. La sensation est assez étrange. Mon corps n'a pas faim, je ne sens pas mon estomac vide qui me crierait de le remplir, mais je sais que cette nourriture va me faire me sentir mieux dans quelques minutes donc je la regarde avec envie.

 

**\- Je suis bête, j'aurais du en ramener un pour toi JongIn.**   
**\- C'est pas grave ChanYeol. Je vais en chercher un. Vous restez ici avec YiXing le temps que je revienne.**   
**\- On ne bouge pas.**

 

Enfilant à peine sa veste, il se rue à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il prend peut être un peu trop à coeur sa mission de prendre soin de moi. Mais il est tellement mignon quand il fait ça que je n'ose pas lui dire.

 

**\- Ca a l'air de s'être arrangé.**   
**\- Ca va mieux, et ça ira encore mieux après.**   
**\- Le temps passera et guérira les blessures de ton âme. Je ne sais pas toi YiXing, mais se soir, je me sens une âme de poète.**

 

Je ne retiens pas mon rire devant cette performance de mon médecin. Je me demande encore comment avec une telle personnalité, il peut être médecin. Ca casse le mythe du docteur froid et imbu du nombre de ses années d'étude.

 

**\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Je ne suis pas juste venue pour te faire part de mes immenses talents de comédiens, mais pour ça.**

 

Même en essayant de redevenir sérieux, il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de faire rire le monde. Il est incroyable ce BaekHyun.  
Il me tend deux plaquettes de pilules. Je ne dois en prendre qu'une toutes les six heures, pas plus et j'y ferais bien attention.

 

La porte s'ouvre. JongIn rentre, le visage rouge et la respiration sifflante. Il a dû courir. Franchement, il abuse là, mais au moins ça fait rire ChanYeol et BaekHyun.  
Ces derniers finissent par nous quitter, eux n'ont pas encore mangé et leur ventres nous l'ont tous fait remarquer. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, l'ambiance retombe un peu. Elle n'est pas lourde, mais elle est assez silencieuse. Tous les deux avec nos plateaux sur les genoux, on mange, profitant de la chaleur du repas. C'est un peu étrange. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'avec Jong' on n'a plus connu ce genre de situation ... depuis le début de notre colocation je dirais. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas un retour en arrière, un échec. C'est simplement une étape un peu plus calme qui nous permettra de repartir sur des bases encore plus solides.

  
Je ne sais pas trop comment me coucher pour être bien cette nuit. Etre toujours couché sur mon côté droit commence à vraiment m'être inconfortable et j'ai peur de me faire mal au bras dans une autre position.  
Alors je me tourne, me retour, lentement par précaution mais sans jamais trouver la position qui me conviendrait.

 

**\- Tu devrais te mettre sur le ventre et allonger ton bras contre ton corps.**   
**\- Hein?**   
**\- On va dire que j'ai de l'expérience pour ce genre blessure ... donc je connais les problèmes, et comment s'en débarrasser.**   
**\- Merci.**

 

Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit. Au départ j'ai un peu peur, la douleur est bien présente au moindre petit faux mouvement, mais rapidement je suis bien. Je suis calé, et je remarque que je ne peux physiquement pas me retourner sur mon poignet blessé donc pas de soucis.  
Je lui fais un grand sourire pour le remercier. Je viens croiser mes doigt (de ma main saine) avec les siens. C'est à son tour de me sourire.

 

**\- Bonne nuit XingXing.**   
**\- Bonne nuit Jong'.**

  
Vivre au quotidien avec un bras blessé est plus compliqué que ce que j'ai pu penser. Il faut toujours penser à la localisation de la blessure pour ne pas se la cogner, ne pas la faire bouger, ne pas la mouiller ou toute autre chose.  
Un autre détail dont je n'avais pas conscience s'est rapidement fait sentir. A force de tenir mon bras droit, et à la verticale, je sens que mon sang à plus de mal à circuler (combiné à un léger gonflement comprimé dans le bandage). Régulièrement j'ai des fourmis dans le bout de mes doigts et ça devient rapidement pénible.

 

JongIn, encore une fois me sauve la mise. Avec une de mes écharpes qu'il noue autour de mon cou, il fait pour mon bras une écharpe (ça porte tellement bien son nom). Cette nouvelle position est bien plus confortable, pas besoin de constamment penser à son bras et les fourmis ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

 

**\- Encore un reste de ton passé?**   
**\- Tu as tout compris XingXing.**

 

Il vient poser ses lèvres sur mon front et sort de la pièce. La fatigue est encore un peu présente, et puisque je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je me rendors.  
Entre sommeil et petit moment de rêvasserie, ma journée est plutôt courte. Mon bandage commence tout doucement à devenir orangée preuve que de fines gouttes de sang on quand même passées, mais rien de bien grave et heureusement. J'ai quand même promis à mon colocataire de prendre soin de moi.

 

BaekHyun rentre dans ma chambre après avoir toqué, munis d'une petite mallette. Le mythe du médecin n'est pas tout à fait faux on dirait.

 

Après quelques salutations, il s'installe sur une chaise en face de mon lit. Je lui tend mon bras qu'il prend avec précaution. Avec une infinie douceur il retire bande après bande et me laisse pour la première fois entrevoir réellement ma blessure. On va dire que sur le moment où je me la suis faite, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai regardé en détail.  
Je vois donc un assez longue ligne de point partir du milieu de la paume de ma main et remonter à l'intérieur de mon bras sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. La peau est solidement tenue par le fil de nylon mais je sens que l'un seul mouvement brusque je pourrais tout arracher. C'est assez impressionnant surtout pour moi, mais je ne suis pas choqué plus que ça. BaekHyun à fait du bon boulot et je vois seulement deux bouts de peaux rougis qui tiennent en place grâce à du fil noir, à peine trois goutte étalée de sang. On est très loin de l'horrible blessure de guerre purulente, donc pour ça, je suis rassuré.

 

**\- Bon, ce n'est pas trop mal. Il va falloir encore un peu de temps, après je te les enlève et je te mettrais de strape pour solidifier le tout, sinon les points risque de figer et ...**   
**\- BaekHyun, tu me parles français là! Je comprend rien.**   
**\- C'est pas grave. Moi je me comprend c'est l'essentiel.**   
**\- Effectivement, c'est une bonne chose.**   
**\- Je te rebande tout ça et après tu seras tranquille.**   
**\- Merci.**

 

Il sors de sa mallette une gaze qu'il imbibe d'un liquide qui sent fort et le passe en douceur sur la ligne. Ca pique assez franchement mais ça laisse derrière une agréable sensation de fraîcheur. Cette étape terminée, il prend quelques bandes bien blanches et serrant à bon escient, il entoure mon poignet. La je suis sûr que rien ne va bouger jusqu'à sa prochaine visite.

 

**\- La plaie est belle, donc je viendrais te changer tout ça que demain soir. Sauf si tu vois que ça saigne, que ça te tire ou autre.**   
**\- Je te le ferais dire si c'est le cas.**   
**\- Bon futur appétit et à demain.**   
**\- A demain.**

 

Ce soir encore, malgré sa fatigue apparente, JongIn prend soin de moi, me donnant conseils sur conseils. C'est une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité que je découvre. Je connaissais déjà le JongIn enfantin, le JongIn rieur, le JongIn tendre, le JongIn énervé, le JongIn travailleur, le JongIn Alpha et aujourd'hui je découvre un JongIn plein d'expérience de débrouillardise en ce qui concerne mon problème et un JongIn attentionné. Une vraie mère poule. C'est des fois un peu trop, ou amusant, mais j'aime cette sensation d'être son centre d'attention, de pouvoir demander tout ce que je veux (tant que c'est réaliste) alors je ne dis rien et profite des bons côtés de cette blessure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ce matin je suis réveillé avant mon colocataire. Le pic de fatigue étant passé, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je ne déborde pas d'énergie et ne me sens pas de courir le marathon, mais je sais que je ne vais pas dormir aujourd'hui. J'ai un peu peur de m'ennuyer parce que franchement, ne rien pouvoir faire et être enfermé dans une chambre, c'est pas folichon.  
Je réussis à faire venir ChanYeol dans ma chambre et lui demande ce qui pourrait bien être dans mes cordes pour aujourd'hui.

 

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu en es capable. Mais disons que les cuisiniers sont partis aider dehors parce qu'il faut des gros bras, alors ce sont les mères du camp qui font à manger. Elles ne peuvent pas garder leurs enfants qui sont souvent jeunes donc elles se relaient mais du coup, elles doivent tout faire plus vite et ce n'est pas pratique pour elles. Si tu te sens d'attaque tu pourrais aider à garder ces enfants.**   
**\- Moi? Tout seul?**   
**\- Mais non pas tout seul. Il y aura toi et d'autres mamans ou d'autres adolescents. Mais ce n'est pas trop fatiguant et au moins tu verras du monde.**   
**\- Je ne les connais pas vraiment. Tu crois qu'ils voudront bien de moi?**   
**\- Mais oui! Tu verras, elles sont vraiment sympa. Elles ont l'âmes des mères et je suis sûr qu'elle te considèreront comme leur fils plutôt qu'une aide.**   
**\- Tu m'aides à y aller?**   
**\- C'est parti.**

 

Il m'attend le temps que je m'habille chaudement (parce qu'il est difficile de garder sont corps au chaud quand on est immobile, pour mon cas au cause de ma faiblesse) et il m'escorte jusqu'au réfectoire. C'est dans la plus grande annexe, la cinq que se trouvent les cuisines. Je ne les ai jamais visité et ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. Je suis un peu égoïste, mais je préfère manger que faire la cuisine. Dans un petit coin vide de table pour le moment se trouve une demi douzaine d'enfant qui, selon moi, ont entre quatre et huit ans. Les plus grands jouent avec des cartes, dessinent ou s'inventent des histoires de super-loups. Les plus petits sont eux tributaires de des adultes. Pour l'instant je vois dans la salle deux mamans.  
ChanYeol nous présente rapidement et s'excuse quand il part rapidement, le travail n'attend pas.

 

Je suis au départ un peu gêné parce que je ne sais toujours pas comment elles vont réagir, malgré les paroles rassurantes de ChanYeol, mais heureusement il a dit vrai et elles arrivent à rapidement me mettre à l'aise. Elle me pose beaucoup de question sur ma vie d'avant. Très peu concernent la partie sombre de mon passé, elles sont surtout curieuses de ma vie en Chine. Quelles étaient les mœurs de ma région, les types de paysages que je voyais depuis ma chambre, la couleur des fleures de nos jardins.

 

Je me rend moi même compte avec bonheur que je me souviens de finalement pleins de petits détails que je pensais oubliés à jamais. Il me semblait que ma captivité avait fait disparaître toutes traces de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, mais je me rend compte que si je réfléchis un peu, je me souviens de certaines choses, de certains bons moments, de mon petit frère qui a deux ans de moins que moi.

 

Le midi, je ne quitte pas cette partie de la salle parce qu'il faut que je fasse manger ces enfants. Et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir fier d'avoir des responsabilités, fier qu'on me fasse à ce point confiance, ou apeuré de savoir que je vais devoir gérer ces sept enfants à moi tous seul. Le service nécessite plus de bras et les deux mamans m'ont gentiment demandé si exceptionnellement pour le repas je pouvais m'occuper de tous en même temps. Je n'ai pas voulu leur dire non à cause de tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour moi ce matin.

 

Heureusement à midi, il n'y a pas de viande, parce qu'avec une main sur deux handicapée, je n'aurais pas pu la leur coupée. Je me contente de veiller à ce que tout le monde mange bien, qu'ils ne s'amusent pas trop avec la nourriture ou à se la voler, qu'ils ne quittent pas la table pour aller faire des bêtises ailleurs. Je suis agréablement étonné de voir que tous ces petits sont sages et relativement calmes. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas et n'ose pas faire leur bêtises, parce qu'ils voient je semble avoir une blessure, ou simplement parce qu'ils sont vraiment bien éduqués, je ne sais pas, mais c'est un repas très calme que je passe. Enfin, pour ma part, je ne mange pas, je le ferais quand une des mamans viendra prendre la relève, exception faite d'un biscuit du dessert d'une des plus grandes filles. Pour tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que je puisse passer à table m'a-t-elle dit. Si ce n'est pas gentil, sa maman à de la chance d'avoir une fille pareille.

 

Me remerciant à de nombreuses reprises deux autres mères que le matin viennent prendre la relève et je vais à mon tour me restaurer. JongIn et tout ceux que je connais sont déjà repartis travailler donc je suis seul, mais ce n'est pas grave. Un peu de vrai calme me fait du bien. Ces enfants ne sont pas turbulents, mais les surveiller demande beaucoup d'attention, un accident est vite arrivé et ma concentration doit être à son maximum tout ce temps. Décompresser le temps d'un repas est très appréciable.  
Je n'avais pas forcément une bonne opinion des mères avant, à cause de mon passé, mais je savais qu'il existait de vrais mères, comme celles que j'ai rencontrée ce matin, et je suis impressionné par la quantité de travail qu'elle fournissent. Quand leur journée de travail est terminée, elles doivent encore s'occuper de leur enfants et c'est loin d'être reposant. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais une très grandes estimes de ces femmes qui ont donnée la vie. Et même si je ne porte pas ma mère dans mon coeur, je ferais ce que je peux pour être un bon fils et pour devenir un adulte aussi responsables, et méritant que ces femmes.

 

ChanYeol nous rejoint en milieu d'après midi, quand le soleil déjà bas dans le ciel ne leur permet plus de travailler dehors. Il discute gaiement avec ces femmes avec qui il semble s'entendre à merveille. Elles lui racontent à quel point elles sont contentes de mon travail et que je serais toujours le bienvenus. Je suis assez émus de me sentir accepté et si bien aussi rapidement et me promet intérieurement que de temps en temps je les aiderais.

 

 

  
Je pousse un soupire de soulagement quand je peux enfin poser mes fesses sur mon matelas. Je suis assez fatigué même si la journée à été calme. Je pense que demain matin je me reposerais et que j'irais voir ces femmes demain après-midi, ou peut être dès le midi, je verrais comment je me sens.

 

Je souris de cette journée quand on toque à la porte. JongIn ne fait jamais ça et BaekHyun toque tout en chantant pour faire une entrée classe comme il aime me le dire.

 

**\- Tu attends quelqu'un YiXing?**   
**\- Non.**   
**\- Je vais ouvrir.**   
**\- Bien sur.**

 

Il presse le pas et c'est surpris que je vois JongDae, LuHan et MinSeok rentrer dans ma chambre, suivis de près par mon colocataire en grande discussion avec BaekHyun.

 

**\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.**  
 **\- On sait bien. Heureusement que JongIn nous donnait un peu de tes nouvelles, sinon on ne saurait même pas dans quel état tu es** , dit MinSeok.

 

C'est celui dont la présence m'a le plus surpris. Il n'est que mon instructeur après tout, mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas qu'une réussite et un nom, je suis aussi une personne dont la santé l'intéresse. JongDae et LuHan me surprennent déjà moins, mais je n'en suis pas moins heureux. Quand aux deux derniers, la question ne se pose même pas.

 

Je leur explique alors plus en détail ma situation (mon colocataire s'étant contenté du stricte minimum) et BaekHyun se fait un plaisir de commenter la moindre de mes phrases, que se soit utile ou non. Du Baekhyun quoi.

 

On reste un petit moment ensemble jusqu'à ce que certains ne quittent ma chambre pour vaquer à d'autres occupations. Au final il ne reste que BaekHyun, ChanYeol, JongIn et moi. Seulement, avant que le premier ne se mette au travaille avec mon poignet on toque à la porte encore une fois.  
Je retourne mon regard vers JongIn et lui fait la moue.

 

**\- Ca a comme un air de déjà vu si tu veux mon avis, pas vrai ChanYeol?**  
 **\- Promis c'est pas nous cette fois,** rétorque Jong'.

 

Ma curiosité et encore plus piquée. J'autorise la personne a rentrée, finalement, ça tombe sous le sens. C'est SoHee. Le mauvais grand frère que je suis avait oublié qu'elle voulait me voir.

  
Elle me salue de manière très énergique et vient vers moi. Et là, ... c'est le drame.  
Alors qu'elle était presque arrivé jusqu'à moi, elle se prend les pieds dans une de mes vestes que j'ai laissé par terre plus par fainéantise que par réelle fatigue. L'équilibre perdue elle plonge la tête la première vers la moquette de notre chambre, juste devant moi. Il m'est impossible de réprimer ce réflexe et quand je m'en rend compte il est déjà trop tard. Je viens de lancer mes deux bras en avant pour la rattraper. Du haut de son mètre cinquante, elle n'est pas bien lourde, mais suffisamment pour que l'on entende clairement deux petits clac suivit d'un cris que je parviens plus ou moins à étouffer.

 

En un rien de temps, elle se stabilise sur ses jambes puis s'agenouille devant moi, les larmes au yeux, les mains devant sa bouche.

 

La douleur est telle que pendant un instant je n'ai aucune réaction, puis j'éclate de rire ... malgré la douleur qui es bien présente. La fatigue, la douleur et le ridicule de la situation me fait craquer.

 

Même BaekHyun en face de moi ne sait pas comment réagir. Ses yeux sont plus grands qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été et me font encore plus rires. J'en ai mal au ventres et les larmes qui me viennent aux yeux.

 

**\- Me regardez ... pas comme ça** , arrivais-je à dire.  
 **\- BaekHyun, pourqu-**  
 **\- Je sais pas! YiXing, ça va ?**

 

Sa tête est de plus en plus hilarante, les yeux de ChanYeol n'arrêtent pas de faire des aller retours entre le médecin et moi, JongIn à la bouche semi ouverte et SoHee se retient de rire certainement à cause du mien. Mon fou rire devient incontrôlable et je m'étale sur le lit.

 

**\- Il est devenu fou BaekHyun. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?**

  
Quel magnifique, merveilleux phénomène que le fou rire. Une phrase tout à fait banale devient tordante. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de rire. J'en oublis complètement la douleur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie.

 

BaekHyun vient lentement poser sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son sourire naissant mais rapidement son rire vient se joindre au mien et finalement celui de toutes les autres personnes de cette pièce.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes et d'une presque crampe d'estomac de ma part, on arrive à se calmer.

 

**\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai bien ris** , conclut ChanYeol.  
 **\- Et moi franchement je suis désolé YiXing. Vraiment,** répond à son tour SoHee.

 

C'est vrai qu'au départ c'est parce que je l'ai rattrapé parce qu'elle tombait que le fou rire s'est déclaré. Je me risque à poser un premier regard sur mon poignet qui me lance encore fortement. Le bandage vire rouge en deux points.

 

**\- Je pense que je vais avoir un peu plus de travail se soir.**   
**\- Je suis vraiment désolé.**   
**\- Ce n'est pas grave SoHee. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Et comme ça je pourrais me reposer un peu plus longtemps.**

 

Je n'en suis pas particulièrement content, mais si elle peut le croire pour avoir moins de culpabilité, alors ce petit mensonge n'est pas bien grave.  
N'étant pas très à l'aise ave la suite des évènements, la petite s'excuse une dernière fois et quitte la pièce, promettant de revenir une prochaine fois et de faire plus attention.

 

BaekHyun retire les bandes et comme tout le monde à pu l'entendre, ce sont bien deux points qui ont sautés en deux endroits différents. A leur niveau, la peau à déchirée et quelques perles rouges coulent sans discontinuer.

 

**\- Si tu n'étais pas hémophile, je ne t'en aurais pas remis, mais bon ... Ca ne te gêne pas que je le fasse a vif?**

 

Je ne suis pas particulièrement prêt. Mais il me serait encore plus pénible de me changer pour sortir pour aller dans le cabinet de BaekHyun, tout ça pour ne pas souffrir quelques secondes.

 

**\- JongIn, vient.**

 

Il exécute mon ordre. Je prend sa main dans la mienne, ferme mes yeux et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

 

**\- C'est bon, tu peux coudre. Essaie de le faire un peu rapidement quand même.**

**\- Je ferais de mon mieux.**

 

Pour ne pas penser à la douleur de l'aiguille qui se plante dans la chaire abîmée, je me concentre sur l'intense chaleur qui se dégage du corps de mon très très ami et sur sa respiration calme et régulière.

 

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne faut que quelques secondes à mon médecin pour réaliser ces deux points.

 

**\- JongIn?**   
**\- Oui?**   
**\- Si je ne m'abuse, tu t'y connais un minimum en soin.**   
**\- Pas grand chose, mais un peu pourquoi?**   
**\- Parce qu'à part catastrophe comme celle-ci, la seule vraie intervention que j'aurais à faire c'est d'enlever ces points dans deux jours. Mais une fois par jour il faut changer le bandage et désinfecté rapidement. Tu crois que tu pourrais le faire.**   
**\- Je devrais pouvoir en effet.**   
**\- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas YiXing, loin de là. Mais si c'est JongIn qui le fait c'est ... Mieux.**

 

Les deux se lancent un regard entendu que je ne comprend pas. Tant pis, ça n'a pas l'air bien grave et je ne vais pas cracher sur une nouvelle activité avec mon colocataire, loin de là.

 

**\- Je le fais pour se soir parce que je suis là, mais à partir de demain tu t'en occuperas tous les matins. Je te laisserai tout ce soir (matériel).**   
**\- C'est noté.**

 

 

  
Jong' prend très à coeur son travail d'aide soignant si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Ses grandes et robustes mains font un travail de douceur et de précision sans une seule hésitation. Il retire le bandage et passe un coton imbibé du même liquide odorant.  
Avant de rebander cette blessure, il approche sa tête cette dernière pour l'observer de près. Son souffle sur celle-ci est électrisant et je pousse un soupire.

 

_Je t'ai fait mal? Pardon._

 

_Non! Au contraire ça me fait bu bien. Tu veux me souffler dessus._

 

_A tes ordres._

 

_Ya! Pas mon visage Jong'!_

 

_Ha bon, j'aurais mal compris. Tu veux que je souffles sur ton bobo comme on le fait avec les petits enfants?_

 

_Exactement._

 

_Là j'ai compris._

 

Un sourire au lèvre qui ne le quitte pas, il s'exécute et après pose les bandes. La technique n'est pas la même que BaekHyun, peut être un peu moins nette et esthétique, mais je me sens tout aussi bien empaqueté.

 

_A ce soir XingXing._

 

_Tu pourras dire à ChanYeol que j'irais garder les enfants cette après-midi mais qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'accompagner._

 

_Ceux de hier?_

 

_Oui._

 

_Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'il t'accompagne. Ca ne le dérange pas._

 

_Non, non, c'est bon. Je me sens encore mieux qu'hier. Je peux me débrouiller. Et promis si je me sens pas bien, je demande autour de moi._

 

_Bon, très bien. Bonne journée et n'en fait pas trop, tu es quand même sensé te reposer._

 

_Promis. Et toi, ne profite bien que je ne puisse pas m'entrainer pour prendre de l'avance dans la course._

 

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es bien plus en avance, je ne risque pas de te doubler._

 

_Modeste va!_

 

 

 

Ce matin tous les bras disponibles sont occupés à déblayer le chemin de terre qui permet aux voitures d'arriver jusqu'ici. Autant dire que le camp semble abandonné, fantôme.  
Il est presque midi et je me dirige vers le réfectoire quand un flash vient m'aveugler une seconde. Je tourne ma tête dans tous les sens pour trouver l'origine. Sur le sol, à l'écart du chemin, dans un passage étroit entre deux bâtiments donnant sur la foret, un morceau de métal doré brille avec le soleil. Me rapprochant je découvre un bijou, une boucle d'oreille pour être plus précis. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour l'identifier comme étant celle de HyoMin.  
Je me demande bien ce que ça boucle fait dans un tel endroit. Personne ne va jamais là bas.  
Je la met dans ma poche.

 

Je m'excuse auprès des deux femmes et les quitte un instant pour rejoindre la tablée de mes amis.

 

**\- LuHan, tu sais où est HyoMin?**   
**\- Dans le dortoir, elle n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui et elle a demandé à se reposer aujourd'hui, pourquoi?**   
**\- Parce que j'ai trouvé sa boucle d'oreille dehors, par terre. Tu voudras bien lui rendre?**   
**\- Tu ne veux pas le faire toi même?**   
**\- On n'est pas forcément en bons termes.**   
**\- C'est vrai pardon. Je lui dirais que je l'ai trouvé devant la porte du dortoir. Merci pour elle.**   
**\- Mais de rien.**

 

Je retourne vers les femmes et prétexte avoir oublier mes antidouleurs dans ma chambre. Elles me disent que je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier pour y aller.

 

Une fois dans le dortoir, je revêt mes oreilles des loups. BaekHyun me l'a interdis, mais là il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur.  
J'écoute à chaque porte, mais je constate sans étonnement que tout est absolument vide, autant que quand je suis partit tout à l'heure. Mes doutes sur HyoMin se confirment petit à petit.


	9. Gagner la course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. 
> 
> Ah, bon, c'est quoi?
> 
> Je pense que ça va te faire plaisir.

Mes doutes sur HyoMin se confirment petit à petit. Promis, je noterais tout ça sur papier se soir, comme me l'a demandé JongIn. Et si elle n'est toujours pas réapparue au diner j'irais voir Amy.

 

Je ne perd pas plus de temps, récupère les fameuses gélules et quitte l'endroit. Je m'immobilise quelques instants à l'endroit même où j'ai trouvé cette boucle. Je regrette qu'il ne reste pas de la neige pour voir quelle direction elle a prise.

 

 

  
Deux jours sont passés et BaekHyun revient pour m'enlever ces points qui, comme il le disaient, commence à se figer dans la peau nouvelle.  
Aidé d'un petit ciseau il ne lui faut quelques secondes et il sécurise ma peau encore fragile par de longues bandes de strape, le tout surmonté des bandes normales.

 

**\- Tu as bien vu JongIn? Tu pourras le refaire.**   
**\- Pas de problème.**   
**\- Bon, ben tout va bien. Dans une semaine maximum tu reviens me voir YiXing et on avisera des quelques exercices pour te remettre en mobilité et vérifier que tout à bien cicatrisé.**

 

ChanYeol, nous tenant compagnie encore aujourd'hui y va de son petit commentaire.

 

**\- Il te restera sûrement une petite cicatrice. C'est dommage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça plait beaucoup aux filles.**

 

Je réprime un frisson de dégout.

 

**\- T'es malade. J'aime pas ces filles, jamais je ne voudrais d'elles!**

 

Je capte encore un regard bien entendu entre mon très très ami et mon médecin. C'est le second en deux jours il me semble, mais je ne comprend pas plus celui-là que le premier. Elle est un peu louche cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer tous les deux encore? En tout cas, ChanYeol ne semble pas dans le coup. Peut être que je devrais aller me renseigner.

 

 

 

  
HyoMin est aussi réapparut un peu avant que l'on aille manger. D'après ses propres dires elle n'a pas quitter sa chambre tellement qu'elle été fatiguée, or je sais que c'est un mensonge. Je n'oublis pas la possibilité qu'elle soit une haut placée sous couverture, alors je ne veux rien dire qui pourrait lui nuire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je sais qu'elle ne joue pas franc jeu. Pour ma part je n'ai pas confiance et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je la considère plus ou moins comme une ennemie. Pas au point des humains qui nous pourchassent mais pas loin.

 

 

 

 

Trois longues semaines viennent de s'écouler. HyoMin continue d'avoir une attitude étrange, sans l'être comme la fois où je l'ai surprise en pleine et en pleine tempête s'apprêtant à sortir seule, mais quand même. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que semble le seul à le remarquer. Elle joue parfaitement la nunuche devant les autres, mais j'ai compris qu'en réalité, elle est maligne, et même fourbe.  
Sinon, ma relation avec mon très très ami est redevenue telle qu'elle été avant une certaine suite de baiser le cou de ma part. On dort dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on reste tout le temps ensemble, on s'amuse.

 

Miracle de cette année, l'hiver a été plutôt rude, mais aussi court. Déjà les températures commencent à remonter. Pas de beaucoup, mais chaque jour est plus long que le jour précédent et dans deux ou trois semaines, je pense qu'on pourra enfin s'entrainer à la transformation de la peau et à la transformation complète.

 

 

 

  
Aujourd'hui c'est notre jour de repos, mais JongIn m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour qu'on aille se balader. Je le suis de bon coeur.  
Il nous guide et je reconnais le chemin qui mène à notre cours d'eau. Ca doit faire au moins un mois ou un mois et demi que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

 

Je suis heureux de le retrouver presque tel quel. Il a un peu grossit a cause de la fonte massive des neiges, mais c'est toujours le même, la même eau claire, les mêmes cailloux, le même tracés, la même sensation. A chaque fois que je viens ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est ici que j'ai parler pour la première avec JongIn vraiment. Et avec le Lien. J'avais tellement hésité sur le coup, heureusement que ChanYeol avait été là, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Il n'y a pas à dire, parler, c'est quand même bien utile des fois.

 

Assis comme avant, il instaure le Lien.

 

_Si je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire._

 

_Ah, bon, c'est quoi?_

 

_Je pense que ça va te faire plaisir._

 

_Arrête de tourner autour du pot Jong'._

 

_Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais il se pourrait que dans quelques jours, je termine mon entraînement avec Amy._

 

_Hein??! Tu maîtrises déjà ta transformation complète?_

 

_Non, j'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que je ne m'entraînerais plus avec Amy. Je suis assez stable pour retourner dans ton groupe, dans notre groupe et continuer avec vous l'entrainement._

 

_C'est vrai!?_

 

_Biensûr!!_

 

Je ne me pose pas de question et lui saute dans les bras. Il ne s'y attendais visiblement pas puisqu'on bascule tous les deux a l'arrière et on tombe du rondin. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on rigole, et je suis content de savoir que mon très très ami est capable de se maîtriser. HyoMin verra à quel point ce qu'elle a dit à deux reprises est stupide et par dessus tout, je suis content de retrouver mon binôme originel. J'aime beaucoup Luhan et JongDae, mais JongIn reste et restera à jamais l'original.

 

 

 

  
Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du retour de mon colocataire dans notre groupe. Il est un peu nerveux parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas retrouvé avec nous, et c'est même le premier cours qu'il partagera avec les trois nouveaux qui ne sont plus si nouveaux que ça.

 

Pour ne pas le gêner encore plus qu'il ne l'est, MinSeok est allé voir son dernier entraînement avec Amy pour se faire une idée de son niveau, de ce qui lui reste à faire, des exercices auxquels il va devoir s'entraîner. De cette manière, il n'a pas à lui demander de faire une démonstration devant nous.  
Bien sur que tout le monde va quand même le regarder quand il va s'entraîner parce que tout le monde est curieux, beaucoup veulent savoir si JongIn est meilleur ou s'ils peuvent se vanter d'être plus avancés qu'un apprentis qui a reçus pendant plusieurs semaines des cours privés par Amy. Ces personnes là n'ont pas forcément compris que son entraînement n'était pas sur les transformations en elles-mêmes, mais sur l'apprentissage de la maîtrise de soi.  
Après, je ne dis pas que moi non plus je ne suis pas curieux, surtout qu'entre nous deux, il y a une sorte de compétition, une course que j'aimerais gagner pour pouvoir lui donner un gage. J'ai plus ou moins une idée de ce que je vais lui demander. Mais j'hésite encore, j'ai peur que ça le fâche un peu, qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas le forcer, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose que je voudrais qu'il me raconte.

 

Puisque les températures sont de nouveaux positives, MinSeok nous a demandé aujourd'hui de venir en manche courte (sous une veste pour l'instant bien évidemment). Il nous refait une démonstration de comment changer notre peau en celle de l'animal en nous. On va devoir le faire à sa suite et pour commencer on l'essaiera sur notre bras, puisque c'est une surface assez dégagée et qui n'est pas trop difficile à dénuder avec ces températures.

 

Comme tout le monde, dès que l'entraînement commence, je jette un discret coup d'oeil à mon colocataire. Je vois qu'il n'est pas à l'aise et qu'il remarque facilement tous ces regards sur lui, mais il fait avec, surtout essaie de les oublier, pour se concentrer sur lui même et réussir ce qui lui est imposé. J'adopte moi même la même technique. Pour l'instant il est plus important que je progresse plutôt que de savoir où en sont les autres. Mon binôme, JongDae est le suivant sur la liste et ensemble nous travaillons.  
Même si j'aime beaucoup JongIn, JongDae est un meilleur compagnon de travail, autrement dit, il est plus adapté à moi, ma façon de travailler et ma vitesse d'apprentissage.

 

Transformer sa peau est quelque chose de différent de tout ce que l'on à fait depuis le début parce que sa concerne une zone étendue de notre corps. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous avions fait était sur des parties plutôt limitées, même les pates ou la queue si on y regarde de plus près. Voilà pourquoi cet exercice, le dernier de nos transformations partielles est le plus compliqué. Pas de quoi me faire peur pour autant.

 

Certains autour de nous arrivent doucement à faire pousser une touffe de poil en plein milieu de leur bras avant de tenter de l'étendre, ce qu'ils réussissent plus ou moins. Avec mon binôme, on tente une approche un peu différente, plus organisée.  
Pour avoir un point de départ et sans l'accord de MinSeok, on fait apparaître nos pâtes (heureusement pour moi que ma blessure maintenant totalement disparue me le permet) avec un liserais de peau animal poilue sur nos poignets. A partir de là, on étend cette zone progressivement sur la longueur de nos bras. La tâche est lente est un peu laborieuse, mais elle porte ses fruits puisque dès le premier essais nous obtenons un résultats plus grands, plus effectif, que les autres.

 

On sourit devant cette technique qui nous réussis et on recommence encore et encore, gagnant centimètre après centimètre jusqu'à arriver au coude. C'est déjà une bonne étape que nous venons de franchir. On ne juge pas nécessaire de vouloir continuer à étendre cette zone et on se concentre plutôt sur la rapidité d'apparition de cette dernière et notre facilité à la maintenir en place. Encore de longs et intenses efforts en prévision.

 

Cette longue journée est terminée. Fatigués, mais heureux j'accompagne un JongIn qui est surtout fatigué. Il s'est beaucoup donné aujourd'hui et nous a prouvé qu'il était d'un niveau supérieur à la majorité de notre groupe, exception faite de mon binôme avec JongDae.

 

Une fois dans notre chambre.

 

J _e t'avais bien dit que je n'étais encore pas à ton niveau._

 

_Tu es quand même doué, plus que beaucoup de notre groupe. Tu pourrais même finir par nous rattraper._

 

_C'est pas encore fait. Surtout à la vitesse où vous allez tous les deux._

 

_C'est pas bien grave, on ne peux pas être doué de partout. Moi je sais juste faire ça, apprendre, mais quand on maîtriseras tous les deux notre transformation complète, alors tu seras plus fort que moi en tout point._

 

_C'est faux. JongDae, MinSeok et moi, on a trouvé à quoi tu es doué._

 

_Ah bon?_

 

_Tu es un très bon pisteur. Ca veut dire que tes sens sont un plus développés que la moyenne. C'est ... un talent, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend, et quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours plus performant que moi dans ce domaine._

 

_Toi, tu as un esprit de leader. Moi je ne l'aurais jamais. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. Tu es calme quand il le faut et tu es capable de diriger plusieurs personnes pour produire quelques chose. Quand je me suis blessé en est le meilleur exemple._

 

_Je ne pense pas que cette qualité soit au niveau de la tienne. Il y a plein de monde qui a ce trait de caractère, mais peu qui ont les mêmes capacités que toi._

 

_Ils sont peut être nombreux a avoir ce trait de caractère comme tu le dis, mais tu fais partis du petit pourcentage qui ont cette autorité naturelle, ce charisme qui fait que ce trait de caractère se répercute sur les autres. SoHyang adorerait diriger notre groupe, mais jamais personne ne l'écoutera, même si elle criait, alors que toi tout le monde t'écoute et fait ce que tu lui dis._

 

_Je pense que tu exagères un peu la situation mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as un si bonne opinion de moi._

 

_Il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre._

 

_Hein? C'est quoi._

 

Je fais la moue. C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué il y a quelques temps déjà et qui me rend un peu jaloux.

 

_Je t'envie pour une chose... tes muscles._

 

Je pose mon indexe sur son bras, puis son épaule, chacun de ses pectoraux et pour finir ses abdos.

 

_Tout ça, je ne l'ai pas et je sais que peu importe tous les exercices que je pourrais faire, je n'ai pas la même morphologie que toi. Tu es fort, bien plus que moi. Par contre, au moins tu es très confortable._

 

_Et toi, tu es bien plus beau que moi, ça jamais je ne pourrais pas l'avoir aussi. Mais moi, ça peut t'éloigner de moi._

 

_Parce que tu crois que moi y a aucun risque que d'autres personnes veulent devenir très très amies avec toi parce que tu es fort et que tu te lasses de moi?_

 

_Ca il n'y aucune chance, tu es mon seul très très ami et je ne compte pas changer._

 

_Moi non. Je m'en fous de ma sois disant beauté, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi et personne d'autre._

 

Il me serre plus fort dans ses bras et m'embrasse dans les cheveux.

 

_Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis._

 

_C'est vrai? Tu veux que je te le répète?_

 

_Autant de fois que tu le veux._

 

Je le prend au mot et régulièrement dans la soirée, je lui dis, une fois quand il est sortis de la douche, une fois au diner, une fois avant d'aller nous coucher, puis une autre fois pour le réveiller et ainsi de suite. Peut importe le nombre de fois que je lui dis, je vois toujours l'éclat de joie dans ses yeux et moi ça me fait plaisir. Plaisir de lui faire plaisir, plaisir de le voir heureux.

 

 

 

  
On est en fin d'après-midi, et on vient juste de terminer notre entraînement de la journée. Alors que tout le monde s'apprête à partir, celle que j'ai nommé ma tempête arrive en courant vers moi. Elle est plus excitée que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle saute de partout, ne tient pas en place, et répète encore et encore la même phrase.

 

**\- YiXing! YiXing! Faut que je te montre quelque chose! C'est trop bien! Trop trop bien!**

 

Je la calme un peu et lui demande de me montrer cette fameuse chose. Je connais le caractère de SoHee, mais pour que se soit à ce point, alors ça doit quand même être quelque chose d'important.

 

Elle s'écarte un peu de moi et lentement je vois apparaître de petites oreilles sur le haut de son crâne. Jusque là c'est génial pour elle, mais ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose d'extraordinaire.  
Jusque là du moins, parce que quand je me concentre un peu plus, je vois que ces oreilles sont noires.

 

**\- Elles sont magnifiques SoHee. Tu es trop belle!**

 

Quelque chose que j'ai appris en cours avec JunMyeon, c'est que nous sommes des loups polaires, donc notre pelage est entièrement constitué de couleur claires, de blanc pour la grande majorité d'entre nous. MinSeok m'avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer que le fait que mes oreilles soient de couleurs grise était assez rare... mais là de voir ce poil noir luisant, comme du charbon, c'est vraiment impressionnant.  
Elle ne peut les garder plus longtemps sur elle mais je garde l'image bien gravé dans ma tête.

 

**\- Amy m'a dit que c'était vraiment très rare ... comme les panthères noires avant la catastrophe je crois. T'as vu, je suis géniale, hein?**   
**\- Absolument SoHee, tu es géniale, et trop mignonne.**   
**\- Tu verras, quand je serais une belle louve toute noire, je serais élue miss monde louve tu vas voir.**   
**\- Ce n'est pas dit que tout ton corps soit noir SoHee.**

 

MinSeok vient de casser un peu toute l'ambiance avec cette simple parole. C'est vrai. Mais déjà, rien que si ses oreilles sont noirs, elles sera trop mignonnes.

 

**\- Moi je pense pas! Je serais toute noire d'abord!**

 

Elle lui tire affectueusement la langue et nous quitte, en courant une fois de plus, prétextant qu'elle devait vite retourner dans son cours.  
Alors comme ça cette salle gamine à quitté son cours, probablement sans l'avis de son instructeur, juste pour me montrer ces oreilles. Je reconnais l'intérêt de cette découverte, mais ça aurait pu attendre la fin de son cours tout de même. J'oublis souvent que c'est une enfant, ses réactions en sont dignes, elle agit dans l'impulsivité, mais elle est tellement mignonne et rayonne tellement de joie que personne ne lui en voudras jamais. Je dirais même que ça rajoute à son charme. Espérons seulement qu'elle se calmera juste un peu en grandissant.

 

 

 

  
Maintenant que l'étape bras est passée, on va s'attaquer à un peu plus dur. En effet, avec JongDae, on maîtrise la transformation de cette partie là de notre corps, alors MinSeok nous a demandé de travailler sur la transformation du reste de notre visage.  
C'est plus délicat, parce qu'on ne peut pas voir nous même l'avancer de la transformation, que la zone n'est pas lisse et est parsemée d'embuches (bouche, nez, yeux, ...).

 

 

 

Cinq jours que nous sommes sur cette partie de notre corps et les choses se font lentement mais sûrement. JongIn est le troisième d'entre nous à passer à cette partie de son corps et comme nous il a des difficultés. La seule différence c'est que nous il nous à suffit de deux jours pour passer cette difficulté et continuer de progresser, mais lui, au bout de trois jours il n'y a que très peu d'amélioration. Il travaille malgré tout avec la même concentration, mais je sais lire en lui qu'il commence à perdre patience et un peu d'espoir.  
J'aimerais bien l'aider mais ce n'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut réussir que par lui même. Ca me fait vraiment mal au coeur de le voir dans cet état là, mais quand je lui dis, il essaye de me convaincre que tout va bien pour lui et que je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur moi avant qu'il ne me rattrape et qu'il me double.

 

 

 

  
Nous sommes en pleins milieu de la nuit et je ressens un peu de mouvement à côté de moi. Pas celui d'une respiration calme et régulière de quand on dort, c'est un mouvement plus secs et rapide.  
A présent convaincu qu'il se passe quelque chose, je relève la tête et vois que JongIn ne me tient pas dans ses bras, mais qu'il est tourné dans son coin, dos à moi. Le tressautement de ses épaules et le bruit de reniflement m'indiquent qu'il est entrain de pleurer en silence.

 

Je me rapproche immédiatement de lui et essaye de le tourner vers moi, mais il résiste.

 

_Jong', qu'est-ce que qu'il y a?! Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures._

 

_C'est rien..._

 

_Ne me dis pas que c'est rien JongIn! Tu ne pleures jamais dis le moi. Tu me fais peur._

 

_C'est la fatigue ... ces derniers jours ont été durs ... c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas._

 

_Mais si. Je peux comprendre que c'est dur, mais tu ne pleurerais pas pour ça, alors dit moi pour quoi._

  
Je force un peu plus sur mes bras et arrive à la retourner. La seconde qui suit, il se blottit dans mes bras, se cache dans mon cou. Je prend sur moi pour faire fi des sensations plus qu'étranges qui me traversent. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire mon égoïste dans un moment pareil.

 

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Si tu veux pas me dire, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour toi._

 

_J'ai pas le droit de te demander ça._

 

_Tu as le droit de me demander tout ce que tu veux. Je ne te refuserais rien. Tu as besoin de moi et je te donnerais tout._

 

_J'ai pas le droit je te dis..._

 

_Moi je te le donne le droit._

 

Il hésite. Pour qu'il plie si rapidement, c'es vraiment qu'il est au bout du rouleau. Je dois faire un effort pour moi même combattre les larmes qui menacent de couler.

 

_Tu es sûr de toi?_

 

_Absolument._

 

Il sort sa tête de mon cou, me regarde dans les yeux, les baisse un instant puis les remonte dans les miens, un tout petit plus confiant.

 

_Demande moi et je ferais._

 

_Est-ce que ... tu peux ... juste ... poser tes lèvres sur les miennes?_

 

Je suis assez étonné par sa demande, mais je m'exécute rapidement. J'ai bien vu qu'il lui en a coûté de me le demander alors je ne veux pas lui faire croire qu'il ne pouvait pas me demander juste ça.

 

Je ferme les yeux parce que voir de près est trop gênant et dépose mes lèvres en décalé par rapport aux siennes. Les siennes sont humides et salées de larmes, un peu tremblantes mais tellement tendres.  
Il bouge tout doucement en venant attraper entre les siennes ma lèvre inférieur. Il met un peu plus de pression, avant de la relâcher et de faire la même chose avec ma lèvre supérieur.  
On reste comme ça quelques dizaines de secondes pendant lesquelles il alterne entre mes deux lèvres. Puis il finit par s'écarter tout doucement, les larmes se tarissant doucement. Son regard est bas.

 

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça, et j'aimerais tout de même quelques explications, mais je suis un minimum rassuré de voir qu'il semble aller un peu mieux.  
D'une main que je passe sous son menton, je le fais relever la tête. Il continue pourtant d'éviter mon regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

 

_Ca va mieux?_

 

_Hmhm._

 

_Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder?_

 

_Parce que j'aurais pas du le faire..._

 

_Ca m'énerve que tu me dises ça Jong'. Je t'ai dit que tu peux tout me demander. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi le problème dans l'histoire._

 

_Ne crois surtout pas ça._

 

_Alors dis moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus me regarder? Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas du le faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal? Je suis perdu Jong' et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre._

 

_Ce baiser ... il n'a pas la même signification pour moi que pour toi ..._

 

_Alors dit moi ce qu'il représente pour toi._

 

_Je ne peux pas ... c'est ce que je ne peux pas encore te dire ... comme la dernière fois._

 

_Et je t'ai dis que j'en avais parlé avec BaekHyun. Dis moi simplement de te faire confiance et ça me suffira comme réponse. Je n'en veux pas plus, mais au moins ça._

 

_Alors fais moi confiance s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé d'avoir craquer._

 

_Ce n'est pas grave de craquer, combien de fois je l'ai fait moi, et tu as toujours été quand j'en avais besoin. Je ne suis peut être pas aussi solide que toi, mais tu as le droit de craquer et de te reposer sur moi de temps en temps._

 

_Merci XingXing ... et une dernière chose ... enfin non, deux... Premièrement, même si je vais pas bien, ne fais pas quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. Si tu n'as pas envie de me tenir dans tes bras par exemple ne t'en sens pas obligé._

 

_D'accord, mais promis, ça me fait plaisir._

 

_Et deuxième chose ... ça ... ce que tu viens de me faire ... ne le fais a personne d'autre. Et le dis à personne d'autre. Ca sera notre secret, juste entre toi et moi._

 

_Promis aussi._

 

Délicatement, il revient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et se rallonge.

 

_Merci et pardon de t'avoir réveiller._

 

_C'est rien, dors maintenant._

 

Ses yeux se ferment et il ne perd pas de temps pour retrouver les mondes des rêves. Je suis encore un peu perplexe par rapport à ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est la première fois que je fais une telle chose. C'est bizarre, mais pas désagréable et puis surtout JongIn m'a dit de ne rien dire. Ca me donne encore plus envie de le dire, pour savoir pourquoi je ne dois pas le dire, mais je me retiendrais parce qu'il m'a dit de lui faire confiance et que je veux que lui aussi puisse avoir confiance en moi.

 

Je me rappelle ensuite qu'il ne faut pas non plus que j'oublis de dormir, parce que demain on à encore cours avec MinSeok. Je ferme les yeux et je me sens partir lentement ... mais un bruit suspect me fait revenir dans la réalité. Quelqu'un vient de fermer délicatement une porte, mais dans le silence complet de dortoir, je n'ai pas eu de mal à capter ce bruit.  
Mes oreilles de loup me permettent d'entendre la douce respiration de la personne et d'entendre ses pas qui partent s'éloigne. Je suis quasiment sûr de reconnaître le son de la basket droite de HyoMin qui est un peu bizarre à cause l'usure de celle-ci. Je commence à me redresser mais les bras de mon colocataire ne quittent pas ma taille.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu te lève** , me demande-t-il de sa faible voix endormie.

 

Les pas se sont stoppés. Je suis grillé et je ne vais pas laisser JongIn vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Je me recouche alors.

 

**\- C'est rien ... une mauvaise position ne t'en fait pas.**

 

Je ne pourrais pas confirmer l'identité de cette personne, mais je n'ai pas de doute pour autant. HyoMin commence vraiment à me trotter dans la tête. Une fois, ça arrive, deux fois c'est une coïncidence, trois fois c'est étrange, quatre fois c'est la limite. Promis, au prochain écart, je vais voir Amy. Et si HyoMin est quand même sous couverture, alors elle comprendra qu'elle a encore de gros progrès à faire parce que ça fait un paquet de temps que je l'ai remarqué.

 

Plus si serein que ça, je me recouche sans arriver à me rendormir avant un certain temps, et pas d'un sommeil reposant.

 

Ce matin JongIn va un peu mieux, ses yeux sont encore un peu gonflés de ses pleures, mais il faut le savoir pour le voir. Je suis content qu'il aille mieux, mais le serait vraiment il aura complètement passer ce moment. Et même si je me fais encore un peu de soucis pour lui, l'émotion qui domine en moi est différente, c'est la suspicion.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu es si calme XingXing?**   
**\- C'est hier.**   
**\- Je t'ai dis que j'aurais pas du le faire, je suis dés-**   
**\- Non, c'est pas ça.**   
**\- C'est quoi alors?**   
**\- Je t'ai dis que j'avais des doutes sur une personne.**   
**\- Oui, et que tu devais tout noter par écrit.**   
**\- C'est fait ... mais je suis quasiment sur qu'il s'est encore passé quelque chose hier soir.**   
**\- C'est pour ça que tu as faillit te lever?**   
**\- Oui.**   
**\- Tu aurais dû. Ne t'en fait pas tant pour moi.**   
**\- Cette personne n'en vaux pas la peine, je préfère rester avec toi.**

 

Je veux clore la conversation, parce que je sais que si on continue sur cette piste, je serais capable de lâcher le nom de cette personne.

 

 

  
Ce que je suis fier de moi. Pour la première fois, j'arrive à faire apparaître un visage totalement animal. Une grande réussite, même pour moi, un grand pas en avant, et pour la première fois (aussi) je passe devant JongDae. Même si je progressais vite, il avait une certaine avance sur moi. Cette avance à commencée à fondre et enfin, aujourd'hui il n'en reste plus aucune trace. Je ne lui dirais pas parce que ça pourrait être un peu vexant, mais j'en suis bien content quand même.

 

En fin de journée, MinSeok nous retient quelques minutes pour nous donner une nouvelle qui va nous faire sauter de joie.

 

**\- Votre entraînement avance vraiment bien. Je suis fier, mais il va bientôt se terminer. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, de semaines tout au plus, avant que vous ne maîtrisiez votre transformation complète et après je ne serais plus votre prof. Pour vous remercier de tous les efforts que vous avez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai décider de vous faire une petite surprise. Demain, une personne que vous connaissez sûrement va venir pour, avec moi même, vous faire une démonstration de transformation complète.**

 

Tout le monde est à la limite de l'euphorie. On rêve tous de ce moment depuis tellement de temps. Je me rappelle encore le premier jours des cours pratiques où MinSeok nous disais que ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui qu'on en verrais une. C'était déjà il y a trois mois. Mais même avant. Depuis que je sais me transformer partiellement, soit une petite dizaine d'années, je me demande ce à quoi je pourrais ressembler. Plus le temps passe et surtout avec ces derniers mois, mon idée se fait de plus en plus précise parce que je sais me transformer de plus en plus, mais ce n'est que lors de la transformation complète que notre corps, sa carrure devient vraiment animale. Je sais très bien à quoi ressemble des loups, parce que j'en ai côtoyé pendant presque la moitié de ma courte de vie, mais d'après JunMyeon, un Homme-Loup transformé est plus grand, plus massive, plus puissant, plus majestueux. Pleins de promesses qui me donnent tellement envie d'en avoir enfin un sous mes yeux. Vivement demain.

 

 

  
Tu m'étonnes que je la connais cette personne, ce n'est autre que mon référant ... enfin, c'était mon référant, parce que ça fait un but de temps qu'on a plus besoin de lui en temps que tel. C'est devenu une connaissance, voir même un ami: ChanYeol.

 

Il se présente rapidement pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas beaucoup et puis s'éloigne de nous pour quitter ses vêtements et revient.  
J'en tomberais presque par terre tellement qu'il est magnifique. Ses courbes sont fluides et pourtant on sent toute la puissance qu'il a quand il ne pose ne serait-ce qu'une de ses pâtes sur le sol. Il est bien plus grand que des loups normaux, je dirais qu'il doit avoisiner les un mètre quatre vingt au garrot. Son pelage est entièrement blanc, d'un blanc éclatant semblable à celui de la neige ce qui contraste parfaitement avec ses yeux et sa truffe noirs. Ses oreilles sont dressées sur sa tête et il s'assoit regardant lentement chacun d'entre nous.

 

**\- Vous pouvez vous approcher. Il ne mord pas. Je reviens dans quelques secondes.**

 

Je suis le premier à oser m'avancer. Est-ce parce que moi je sais ne pas avoir peur d'un loup normal que je suis plus confiant? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ça m'arrange bien parce que j'ai de la place.  
Sans regarder où je marche je m'avance. Avec une grande douceur, je viens poser ma main dans son poil. Il est étonnement doux et chaud, encore mieux qu'une peluche.

 

_Je te plais?_

 

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait crée le Lien entre nous deux.

 

_Tu peux faire ça?_

 

_Biensûr. Entre deux loup, tu n'as même plus besoin du contact physique même. C'est pratique parce que malgré notre animalité, on a besoin de discuter comme des humains pour se comprendre._

 

_En tout cas, tu es trop beau._

 

_En faite, je suis juste normal, c'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude, mais merci du compliment._

 

Je me recule un peu quand les autres arrivent à leur tour, rassurés parce que je viens de montrer. JongIn est calme, comme moi impressionné par les mensurations de la bête, JongDae la regarde dans son intégralité appréciant comme moi le tableau, SeHun est encore un peu méfiant, les filles s'extasient devant la douceur du poil que j'ai déjà noté et LuHan lui s'amuse avec les moustaches ... il s'amuse jusqu'à faire éternuer ChanYeol.

 

**\- Ho, pardon ChanYeol, je suis désolé.**

 

Le pauvre est tout gêné. Je le serais aussi à sa place mais le loup vient caler son museau sous la main de LuHan. Ce dernier frotte alors doucement ce museau pour se faire pardonner. Comme un gros chat, un loup (pas sauvage) aime se faire caresser. Information à retenir.  
MinSeok arrive à son tour et je suis toujours aussi émerveillé. Lui n'est pas vraiment blanc, il est plutôt gris très clair, à peine cendré. Magnifique comme ChanYeol. J'aimerais voir tellement plus de personne sous ce jour pour pouvoir les comparer et découvrir mille et un autres visages.  
Même si en temps qu'humain, ChanYeol est bien plus grand que MinSeok, une fois transformés, les deux font sensiblement la même taille. Par contre, je peux voir que ChanYeol est un peu plus fin, comme s'il était fait pour la course, et MinSeok un peu plus trapus (du muscle, pas de la graisse) comme si lui était plutôt habitué aux efforts de force pure. Et moi, je ressemblerais à quoi? Il me tarde encore plus de le savoir. Et JongIn? Et SoHee? Et tous les autres?

 

 

  
Les températures sont vraiment douces. L'hiver est définitivement passé pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et pour continuer dans les bonnes nouvelles, MinSeok me juge prêt pour essayer une transformation complète. Il manque un peu de travail aux autres, mais moi je serais prêt. Je suis un peu gêné de pouvoir gouter à ce plaisir avant tous les autres, aux yeux de tous les autres, mais il n'a pas fallut me le dire deux fois. Et JongIn m'a rassuré. Leur tour arrivera aussi. Il faut que je profite de ce que je sais faire et ne pas me sentir gêné ou désolé pour les autres. Ca non plus il n'a pas fallut me le dire deux fois.

 

Un peu à l'écart de mon instructeur pour cacher mon corps nu, je fais ce que j'ai répété des centaines et des centaines de fois, sauf que cette fois c'est tout en même temps. Mes yeux, mes oreilles, mes moustaches, ma dentition, mes pates, ma queue et peut à peut, l'entièreté de mon corps. Il me faut deux à trois minutes pour enfin y arriver ... mais la sensation est un pure bonheur. Découvrant mon nouveau corps je me redresse doucement sur mes pâtes. Je ne suis pas encore très stable, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je ressens vraiment la terre sous mes pates, sa meubilité, sa température, je sens la chaleur courir partout dans mon corps et le léger vent glisser sur mes poils sans jamais atteindre ma peau, mes sens sont comme je les connais, performants.  
Je fais doucement quelques pas en avant. Je découvre chacun de mes nouveaux muscles, la puissance naturelle de ces derniers.

 

**\- Tu es vraiment doué YiXing, et très beau je dois dire. Je vais devoir retourner aider les autres. Tu nous rejoins une fois changé?**

 

Je cligne des yeux pour lui faire comprendre la réponse. J'aurais bien gardé cette forme pendant au moins quelques heures, mais ma concentration s'envole rapidement et je sais que je ne tiendrais pas plus de quelques secondes encore. Il faudra que je travaille dessus, mais c'est franchement génial.

 

Je les retrouve une fois que j'ai enfilé toutes mes couches de vêtements. MinSeok s'approche de moi.

 

**\- On va dire qu'une fois ce matin ça suffit. Tu ne le sens pas, mais ça fait quand même un sacré choc pour ton corps, mais dès cette après-midi tu pourras recommencer. Je demanderais à ChanYeol de te surveiller. Félicitation en tout cas.**   
**\- Merci, et je ressemble à quoi?**   
**\- Tu es un curieux dis-moi.**

 

Il me tend la main que je prend. Le Lien instauré il m'envois une image de la même manière qu'avait fait JunMyeon il y a quelques mois. Je me découvre.

 

 

 

 

 

Je me découvre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de point de repère, mais je suis assez grand, de taille normal pour un loup, mais grand par rapport à maintenant. Je ne suis pas tout gris. Mon corps de base est blanc, mais mes oreilles, mon museau, les bout de mes pates et ma queues sont gris clairs. Comme les chats siamois il me semble, sauf que je suis gris et non noirs. Je vais peut être paraître narcissique, mais je me trouve beau. Je suis beau, je me plais. Je grave cette image dans ma tête et le remercie.

 

JongIn m'a posé beaucoup de questions à midi et j'ai essayé de lui répondre le plus précisément possible. Au cours de mon interrogatoire, ils sont tous arriver au fur et à mesure et ont écouter avec une attention monstre tous les détails que j'ai bien pu donner. Je suis heureux de voir qu'ils ne sont pas jaloux, mais contents de pouvoir découvrir un peu en avance ce qui va leur arriver.

 

ChanYeol n'est pas occupé en ce moment et accepte de venir m'entraîner. Il attend que je sois transformé et le fais à son tour. On marche tous les deux et rien que ça est en entrainement à lui tout seul. Savoir coordonner tous ses nouveaux muscles, en découvrir d'autres. Apprend à faire attention de ne rien toucher, prendre conscience de ce nouveau corps, de sa taille, de sa puissance, de sa souplesse.  
C'est comme une nouvelle vie pour moi et toute découverte aussi petite soit-elle est merveilleuse. Je vois le monde sous un nouveau jour. Le froid ne me fais plus peur et cette nature qui m'est hostile tant que je suis humain se retrouve ma meilleur amie maintenant. C'est absolument génial, fantastique. Je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire le rêve que je suis entrain de vivre.

 

C'est très fatiguant, mais finalement très facile de garder cette forme. Il va me falloir un certain temps pour ne plus en souffrir (de fatigue) mais ça sera un joie de revenir chaque jour travailler.  
ChanYeol me donne même un petit conseil que je vais écouter.

 

**\- Au début tu vas être un peu fatigué. Encore que j'en doute, tout semble tellement facile avec toi. Bref, si tu veux, tu pourras aller voir BaekHyun pour qu'il te donne des compliments alimentaires. Ce te fera beaucoup de bien et tu supporteras mieux les entraînements que je vais faire avec toi.**   
**\- Pourquoi?**   
**\- Je t'aime bien, mais ta vitesse d'apprentissage me fascine, j'ai envie de te pousser à fond pour savoir jusqu'où tu peux aller. Sans dépasser les limites tu n'as pas t'en faire.**

 

Est-ce normal que j'ai tant envie de travailler après ce qu'il vient de me dire? Autant que lui j'ai envie de connaître mes limites. J'ai envie de courir pour savoir à quel vitesse je peux aller, combien de temps mes pates sont capables de me tenir. J'ai envie de traquer les animaux. Pas pour les tuer, ça, ça n'a pas changé, mais pour me prouver que je suis un chasseur potentiel. J'ai envie de parcourir toute la forêt pour la découvrir depuis ce nouvel angle.

 

ChanYeol met fin à notre entraînement. Le froid et l'ombre ne me gêne plus et j'aurais bien continuer, mais bon, il doit certainement avoir raison. Ne pas trop en abuser pour pouvoir recommencer demain.  
Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, je passe par le cabinet de BaekHyun et lui explique rapidement la situation. Il se montre très enthousiaste et me pose plein de questions pour savoir comment je vis le moment et je lui répond avec autant d'enthousiasme.

 

**\- En tout cas, c'est génial. Et avec JongIn?**   
**\- Ben quoi JongIn?**   
**\- Ben, ça avance?**   
**\- Je ne comprend pas trop ce que tu veux dire par ça avance. Mais en tout cas tout va bien entre nous. Mieux que jamais.**   
**\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire.**

 

Je prend la boite qu'il me tend, la met dans ma poche, le salue et m'en vais.  
Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, JongIn me saute dessus. Il faut longtemps que j'argumente pour lui faire comprendre que sous ma forme loup, je ne vois pas le temps passer et que c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour rentrer.

 

_Dis moi à quoi tu ressemble en loup!_

 

_A non, ça, ça sera la surprise quand tu sauras le faire je te montrerais._

 

_Non, XingXing. Je vais pas supporter. Il faut absolument que je sache. Je vais pas survivre sinon._

 

_Biensûr que si. Et ca te fera une motivation pour avancer plus vite._

 

_Non, ça marche pas comme ça. Si tu me dis, ça me donnera plus envie et là j'avancerais plus vite._

 

_Niet._

 

_En échange tu pourras me demander ce que je veux._

 

_Ce que je veux?_

 

_Promis._

 

_Bon, d'accord alors._

 

Je me remémore mon image à travers les yeux de MinSeok et fait mon possible pour la faire passer à mon colocataire. C'est la première fois que je fais ça donc je ne sais pas vraiment si j'y arrive. Rapidement, la réaction de JongIn me confirme que si. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, la bouche elle aussi grande ouverte, une joie non feinte sur le visage.

 

_Mon dieu, mais tu es trop beau!_

 

_Je suis sûr que tu seras plus beau que moi._

 

_Non! Mais ... whaaa ... A partir de maintenant je vais t'appeler ma petite boule de poils._

 

_Mais non, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelle XingXing._

 

_J'alternerais alors. A toi de me demander ce que tu veux._

 

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le demander._

 

_Ce que tu veux je t'ai dit._

 

_Oui, mais quand même._

 

_Ca a un goût de déjà vu, tu ne trouves pas?_

 

_Justement. Est-ce que tu veux bien …_

 

Ne sachant pas trop comment finir ma phrase, je me tais et montre de mon indexe mes lèvres.

 

_Tu veux?_

 

J'hoche la tête. Il me fait un grand sourire, ses mains viennent se poser de part et d'autre de mes joues et il finit par pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme la dernière fois, je me contente d'être immobile pendant que lui fait tout le travaille si je peux m'exprimer de la sorte mais les sensations sont toujours aussi magiques. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.  
Ce baiser là dure un peu plus longtemps mais comme le précédent, la fin est bien trop rapide à mon goût.

 

_Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense... JongIn, c'est moi qui ai gagné notre course. Je ne sais pas  ce que je vais te demander, on vera plus tard._

 

_Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu me gagnerais. Ca ne m'étonne même pas que tu ais gagné cette course et je tiendrais parole quand tu auras une idée._

 

 

 

  
Comme une fameuse scène, c'est moi qui pose durant un court instant mes lèvres sur les siennes et après je disparais dans les douches, un peu de chaud dans les joues. J'ai envie de sauter de partout et de crier tellement que je suis content. Je crois que je suis entrain de devenir comme SoHee, mon dieu.

 

Pendant une grosse semaine, je suis le seul à m'entraîner sur ma forme animale complète. Les autres n'étaient pas encore prêts. ChanYeol à fait mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit, et j'ai un peu morflé, mais tout en plaisir. Chaque jour j'ai appris à courir plus vite sans me prendre de branche dans la tête ou mes pâtes dans des racines, j'ai appris à doser ma force tout en la développant, j'ai appris à changer rapidement de direction en me servant de mes griffes. J'ai appris à quadriller une zone rapidement. Tenez vous bien, j'ai même appris à dormir tout en restant transformer et c'est loin d'être le plus facile, surtout au réveil. Ilme faut encore toujours quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

 

A partir de maintenant, certains autres comment aussi leur transformation complète, mais comme moi à mes débuts, ils sont patauds, immobiles et peinent à rester sous cette forme plus de quelques minutes. Au fur et à mesure ils viennent garnir notre groupe que je forme avec ChanYeol qui accepte les autres bien qu'il m'a accepté moi. La seule différence, c'est qu'il prend en compte qu'eux ne sont pas moi et donc prend un peu de temps pour leur expliquer les choses. J'aide aussi à mon tour. Heureux de pouvoir partager et enseigner ce que je sais de manière encore plus effective que pour les transformations partielles. Je suis aussi très heureux de voir à quoi ressemble chacun d'entre nous.

 

JongDae est entièrement blanc mais possède des yeux sont marrons clairs. LuHan est blanc à l'exception d'une de ses pâtes qui est grise. SeHun est le plus grand d'entre nous, sans doute encore plus grand que ChanYeol, mais plus fin aussi. SoHyang a de grandes oreilles comparées aux nôtres (mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle peux entendre mieux). NaHyun à la truffe un peu plus clair que nous. Presque couleur café (je n'avais jamais fait plus attention que ça lors de nos entraînements). HyoMin est assez petite et a une tâche crème sur le bout de sa queue. 

Enfin, JongIn. Comme je le savais, il est magnifique. Assez grand, comme ChanYeol, mais musclé comme MinSeok, il combine le meilleur des deux. Son allure est fier et on voit facilement un meneur. Pour l'instant il a un peu de mal avec la douceur (ça se comprend, pour lui, transformation rimait avec combat donc force), mais ses reflexes sont bien plus développée que nous tous. Il est tout blanc, comme ChanYeol. Enfaite, si on oublie la musculature, il est exactement comme ChanYeol à un tout petit détail près.  
Son oreille gauche est un peu fendue, il manque un centimètre de peau, vestige de son passé. Mais ça ne fait que renforcer son charme selon moi. Il est parfait. C'est normal, JongIn est parfait, alors il l'est aussi sous sa forme animale.

 

Aujourd'hui, NaHyun est la dernière (comme d'habitude) à nous rejoindre. On passe la journée à s'entraîner tous ensemble et MinSeok vient avec nous. Très bon élève, il passe une bonne partie de sa journée avec moi (lui aussi sous forme animale) pour savoir le niveau que j'ai pu acquérir en ces quelques jours seulement. Il est content de voir qu'il n'a pas à se retenir beaucoup et que je suis devenu un fier et puissant loup, rien à voir avec celui que j'étais quand je suis arrivé dans ce camp, terrifié et pas confiant.  
A la fin de la journée, il vient nous voir avec le regard un peu grave.

 

**\- J'aurais bien aimer travailler avec vous encore un peu sur ce genre de transformation, surtout pour toi NaHyun qui n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de chose, et toi YiXing, parce que c'est marrant, mais il va falloir que je vous laisse. A partir de demain, j'ai un autre groupe avec lequel je vais devoir tout recommencer et je ne pense pas qu'ils seront aussi rapides que vous. En même temps ils sont un peu plus jeunes. SoHee en fait partis, vous voyez un peu le genre du groupe.**  
 **\- C'est dommage,** se plaint LuHan.  
 **\- Je sais, mais vous pourrez quand même revenir me voir et si vous avez un peu du temps, vous pourrez les aider à apprendre. Et pour le reste de votre entraînement, vous n'aurez même plus besoin de ChanYeol, YiXing maîtrise parfaitement son** nouveau corps et JongDae et JongIn ne devrait pas tarder non plus.  
\- On le fera avec plaisir, répond le même.  
 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi,** agréais-je.  
 **\- Sur ce, c'est la dernière fois que je vous dit au revoir en temps que prof, alors ... au revoir!**

  
C'est un peu triste je trouve. On pourra quand même le voir tous les jours si on veux, mais c'est une page de notre vie qui se tourne. Je ne voudrais pas remonter le temps, mais j'aurais aimer qu'ils puissent rester notre prof un peu plus longtemps. Mais pour SoHee, ça me fait plaisir, alors je garde tout de même le sourire.

  
   
Donner des cours est quelque chose de très gratifiant. Ce n'est pas comme quand j'aidais JongDae, c'est encore plus profond, c'est plus que de l'entre aide, parce que maîtrise mon sujet et pas eux, ils sont suspendus à mes mots, m'écoute avec attention, font tout ce que je leur dit. Avoir à ce point le contrôle n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime particulièrement, mais je sais apprécié le moment qui m'est accordé.  
Etre prof a aussi un grand avantage, et un grand inconvénient.

 

L'avantage, c'est que je passe beaucoup de temps avec JongIn et qu'on a une vraie raison de rester ensemble pendant les cours. Je n'ai plus à arrêter mes exercices pour savoir où il en est et je suis content de fier de pouvoir le faire avancer et de le voir sourire de plus en plus chaque jours devant ses progrès. Ca c'est vraiment magique.

 

Par contre l'inconvénient est au moins aussi gros ... les filles. Maintenant que je suis leur instructeur, elle recommence à me coller comme une mouche à un pot de miel. Elles aussi ont une raison de me coller tout au long de la journée. Je vois aussi qu'elles ont beaucoup moins de difficultés qu'elles le prétendent, qu'elles essayent de grappiller le plus de temps possible avec moi alors qu'elles n'en ont pas particulièrement besoin. Et vas y que je me colle à toi sans faire exprès, que j'ai besoin que tu me remontrer quatre cent cinquante fois le même exercice, que tu m'explique comment mettre une pate devant l'autre.  
Elles vont finir par me rendre chèvre. Et le pire dans tout ça, parce que jusque là ce n'était pas le pire, HyoMin est tout aussi assidu que les deux autres à ce jeu. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus avoir aucun lien, d'aucune sorte, avec elle et que je faisais juste l'effort pour ça parce que c'est MinSeok qui me l'a demandé ... mais elle, elle s'en fout. Tant qu'elle peut me coller, me monopoliser, me parler toute la journée elle est heureuse. Elle essaye même de grappiller un peu de temps avec moi en dehors des cours et d'autres conneries dans le genre. JongIn non plus n'est pas bien d'accord avec ce genre de pratiques, mais je lui ai demande de rester à l'écart pour ne pas que les choses dégénèrent et pour l'instant il y a arrive. En contrepartie, je suis encore plus câlin avec lui quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

 

Après deux semaines de cet entraînement et quelques passages dans le groupe de MinSeok pour savoir si SoHee ne lui a pas fait s'arracher les cheveux, on termine nos cours pratiques. Puisque tout le monde, même NaHyun maîtrise son corps il n'y a plus rien a apprendre. De l'entraînement certes pour pouvoir passer de plus en plus de temps sous cette forme, mais pas besoins de pratiquer toute la journée comme on le faisait jusqu'à maintenant.  
Pour moi, trois semaines (ces deux plus celle que j'ai passé avec ChanYeol) me permettent de tenir trois heures sous ma forme animale et les autres, même NaHyun n'ont pas plus de difficulté que moi pour accroitre ce nombre.

 

Amy nous à alors demander de la rejoindre dans une annexe du réfectoire pour discuter de la suite de nos vie.  
Nous avons le choix, plusieurs opportunités s'offrent à nous (même si pour JongIn et moi c'est un peu plus compliqué). Soit nous décidons de continuer à vivre dans ce camp pour son fonctionnement, devenir instructeur, médecin, cuisiner et j'en passe, soit on peut rejoindre dès à présent le grand Nord pour vivre totalement sous notre forme animale et dans la plus grande des libertés sans avoir à se préoccuper des humains et sans autres missions que travailler pour sa survie, soit encore on peut demander à retourner vivre dans la société des humains, sous une nouvelle identité, en se cachant parmi les humains. Peu de gens choisissent ce dernier choix car il est assez risqué, il est bien plus facile de se faire prendre, pourtant il faut des Hommes-Loups cachés parmi cette population pour connaître les emplacements de personne de notre espèce qui ont besoin d'aide, pour connaître les avancés des humains et ne pas se faire attaquer.  
C'est un peu plus compliqué pour nous deux, JongIn et moi, parce que les humains connaissent notre existence que se soit par le biais du spectacle ou du combat, nos têtes sont connus et on doit certainement nous chercher depuis notre disparition, mais d'après ce que je sais, il est en autrement pour les autres. Ils sont venus ici de leur pleins grès, seulement grâce à des réseaux et donc ne sont pas répertoriés dans les liste des Hommes-Loups.

 

Bref, le choix nous est laissé et chacun prend autant de temps qu'il lui faut pour choisir le reste de son avenir. Je suis surpris de voir qu'en quelques minutes tout le monde à fait son choix. Moi, je sais ce que je veux faire, mais d'autre aurez pu hésiter un peu plus et avoir besoin de quelques heures ou quelques jours. Mais non. Et voici les réponses de chacun.

 

NaHyun, peu confiante à demander à partir au grand Nord.  
SoHyang, forte de sa maîtrise se sent prête pour devenir espionne pour notre cause et devrait dans quelques jours partir pour recevoir une formation particulière.  
HyoMin veut rester ici et continuer d'aider dans le camp.  
LuHan veut aussi rester ici.  
Sehun de même.  
JongDae pareil.  
JongIn aussi.  
Je prend comme la majorité le choix de rester dans ce camp.

 


	10. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Les humains arrivent!! Si vous avait des affaires dans vos valises prenez les, sinon tant pis, on évacue en urgence!!!

Elle (Amy) note précieusement nos choix pour garder une trace écrite et nous informe un peu plus sur ce qu'il va se passer ces prochains jours.  
La première à nous quitter sera SoHyang, elle partira dans deux jours. Lendemain se sera autour de NaHyun. Ce sont les deux seuls départs prévus. Bien que ces filles me collent un peu trop à mon goûts, je suis assez triste de les voir partir. J'ai quand même passé les trois derniers mois avec elles et je me soucis un minimum de le sort. SoHyang se lance sur un chemin escarpé et dangereux. Le chemin emprunté par NaHyun ne me semble pas beaucoup plus sécurisé. Elle est plein de courage de nous laisser tous et de se retrouver toute seule dans un milieu si hostile, mais je lui souhaite de réussir, leur souhaite de réussir.

 

Pour nous les choses vont se passer un peu différemment. Déjà nous allons être séparés. Enfin c'est un bien grand mot. Afin de pouvoir vivre ici, il nous faut un minimum de formation, notamment à la survie en milieu semi hostile qu'est là foret. Pour ça, Amy doit former des équipes de cinq à sept personnes. Ces équipes ne sont pas faite au hasard, Amy prend les affinités de chacun et nos compétences pour les faire et c'est pour ça que HyoMin se retrouve exclus avec un autre groupe de filles un peu plus avancées, et que nous cinq restons ensemble. D'après elle, c'est une belle coïncidence parce que nous sommes l'exemple même de l'équipe complète. JongIn est notre leader (parce qu'on n'est pas une meute on ne dit pas Alpha, mais dans la pratique c'est quand même ce qu'il se passe). Je suis un pisteur grâce à mes sens. JongDae est notre cerveau, il est posé, réfléchis et très bon calculateur. LuHan sera notre chasseur car il est le plus discret et rapide de notre groupe. Enfin SeHun notre maître de survie.  
Je ne l'apprend qu'à ce moment, mais SeHun a déjà vécut de nombreuses années de sa vie plus ou moins solo dans la forêt. Il sait exactement faire pour survivre dans ce milieu. Il va naturellement devenir notre instructeur pendant quelques jours pour nous montrer les rudiments de tout ce que nous devons savoir faire.

 

Au lendemain de ce choix, nous avons une journée de libre et nous décidons de la passer tous les huit ensemble. C'est important de passer du temps ensemble avant de devoir se séparer. J'essaye de profiter un maximum des deux filles qui vont nous quitter et accepte, juste pour aujourd'hui beaucoup plus qu'elles me collent. Sans être pessimistes, je sais qu'il y a peu de chance que je les revois de ma vie. Même si je finis par rejoindre le grand Nord, cette zone s'étend sur des millions de kilomètres carrés qui se divisent en plusieurs centaines de meutes, quasiment impossible que je la revois un jour. Pareil pour SoHyang, je ne compte pas remettre un jour les pieds dans la société des hommes, et elle au contraire, compte passer le reste de sa vie à œuvrer pour nous dans l'ombre et finir tranquillement sa vie dans le confort humain.

 

 

 

  
Le moment du grand départ est arrivé pour SoHyang. Elle en a gros sur le coeur... comme NaHyun, LuHan et moi. Tous les quatre nous retenons nos larmes comme nous le pouvons.  
Je la serre de longues secondes contre moi alors que la voiture qui vient la chercher arrive.

 

**\- Tu fera très attention à toi. D'accord?**   
**\- C'est promis YiXing. Et pardonne-moi si j'ai été un peu collante.**   
**\- Tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave, tu es déjà pardonnée. Fait attention à toi et moi j'aiderais ceux que tu feras venir à nous.**   
**\- Ok. Je leur donnerais des nouvelles de moi et toi tu en donneras à ceux qui partiront comme moi. Histoire de ne pas se perdre complètement de vue.**   
**\- C'est promis.**

 

Elle se décolle de moi et après un dernier signe de la main, la porte se ferme, la voiture recule, emportant SoHyang. La première est partit est mon moral en prend un sacré coup. Je passerais d'ailleurs une mauvaise nuit, malgré tous les baiser de mon très très ami.  
Le lendemain n'est pas forcément plus joyeux avec le départ de NaHyun, ce qui conduit au même genre de scène que la veille.

 

 

 

  
Pour pallier à cette tristesse, je me concentre à fond sur ce que nous apprend SeHun.  
Il nous apprend à reconnaître une baie comestible d'une autre. Il nous apprend comment se protéger du froid quand on ne peux pas se maintenir sous forme animale. Comment chasser et pêcher. Comment trouver de l'eau, comment se repérer grâce aux étoiles.  
Une formation accélérée de trois semaines qui fait de nous de vrais petits Robinson Crusoé. On est encore plus proche les uns des autres qu'avant. On a appris à se connaître, à se faire confiance, à recevoir des responsabilités.  
J'ai rendu quelques fois visites à SoHee et elle ne s'en sort pas trop mal. Sans me venter, elle n'est pas aussi douée que moi, mais elle l'est bien plus que NaHyun tant qu'elle était avec nous. J'ai aussi rendu visite aux mamans. Elles ont été très contentes de me revoir. On a surtout beaucoup discuté et elles m'ont confié qu'elles ne voudrait que moi comme instructeur pour apprendre à leur enfants. Je suis toujours touché par ses mères et je leur ai promis de les aider un jour où j'aurais le temps.

 

Au terme de cette formation de deux semaines nous sommes près à devenir des actifs de ce camp. Au courant rapidement, MinSeok m'a demandé de l'aide pour instruire les plus jeunes et je devrais commencer dans quelques jours. LuHan devrait commencer une formation auprès de BaekHyun pour devenir infirmier. JongIn et SeHun iront garnir les bras utiles de ce camp que se soit pour des travaux, la réapprovisionnement, la protection du camp. Enfin, Amy à déjà repéré JongDae pour faire de lui un des organisateurs de la cause. Lui aura le droit de rentrer dans le bâtiment interdis puisqu'il va y travailler.  
Cette séparation aussi est un peu triste, mais je suis content que chacun puisse enfin faire ce qu'il veux et je sens que moi je vais particulièrement me plaire dans mon futur métier.

 

Deux jours que chacun de nous à commencer son travail. Pour ma part, je rigole beaucoup. Il n'est pas rare que MinSeok pousse de grands soupirs devant le peu de concentration de ses élèves. Ils sont beaucoup plus jeunes que nous et qu'aucun d'eux n'a connus de passé à problème. Ils sont dans l'insouciance de l'âge et ne font pas beaucoup d'efforts pour maîtriser leur forme animale. Ils font plutôt la course entre eux et se contentent de toutes petites victoires. Ils aiment feindre de la fatigue pour seulement discuter entre eux du dernier ragot du camp ou alors pousser MinSeok dans ses derniers retranchements. Il n'est pas rare qu'il me lance des œillades d'appels à l'aide. Souvent il me dit qu'il en vient à nous regretter, parce que malgré tout, avec nous les choses avançaient plus ou moins.  
Je rigole toujours quand il me dit ça. Il a une telle tête, on dirait qu'il prend dix ans. Ces enfants lui font prendre dix ans. Moi je trouve ça mignon ces gosses, mais lui trouve ça exaspérant et il se transforme régulièrement en BaekHyun qui imite une scène tragique de théâtre. Il me remercie d'ailleurs d'être présent parce qu'au moins il se sent moins seul, même si nous ne partageons pas le même point de vue.

 

 

  
Tous les soirs avec JongIn, on discute de nos journée, on se les raconte plus ou moins.  
Lui ses journées sont plus calmes, mais pour l'instant un peu plus enrichissantes. Il fait équipe avec ChanYeol et ce dernier est entrain de lui faire faire le tour de la forêt. Parce que JongIn va devoir s'occuper de la sécurité des lieux, il doit connaître la forêt comme sa proche. Friand de ce genre de détail, il me décrit sa journée.

 

_J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin aujourd'hui. Il m'a montré une de nos bases les plus éloignés._

 

_Base?_

 

_Enfaite, ceux qui s'occupent de la sécurité des camps doivent parfois dormir en dehors du camp. Pour ça nous avons plusieurs bases qui sont plus ou moins loin de ce camp. Aujourd'hui, ChanYeol m'a emmené à la plus éloigné. Il parait qu'elle est tellement éloigné qu'elle est a mis chemin entre ce camp et un autre. On croisera certainement des surveillants de l'autres camp des fois._

 

_Et c'est comment une base?_

 

_Ben, ça fait une sorte de cabanette cachée. Il y a deux ou trois lits, un placard avec de la nourriture._

 

_Et pour l'eau?_

 

_Il y a un petit cour d'eau pas très loin. Il ressemble au notre ruisseau d'ailleurs j'ai tout de suite penser à nous. Et aussi, juste un peu avant cette base, il y a un champ de fleurs. C'est trop beau, il faudra qu'on y aille un jour de congés._

 

_T'as intérêt, je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux._

 

_Peut être pas à la fin de la semaine, parce qu'il parait qu'il va pleuvoir, mais la semaine d'après._

 

_Très bien ça me va._

 

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est devenu très régulier entre nous. Au moins une fois par jour, mais on ne le dit toujours à personne. C'est notre petit secret entre nous deux et j'y prend de plus en plus goût.

 

Aujourd'hui SoHee à réussis à faire pousser une queue ... noire. Il devient de plus en plus clair (mauvais jeu de mot) qu'elle sera une louve toute noire. MinSeok est très curieux à ce sujet, comme moi, mais la principale concernée ne l'est pas plus. Dans son esprit, elle l'est déjà alors elle ne voit l'intérêt d'accélérer le mouvement. Nouvelle séance d'arrachage de cheveux de MinSeok et cette fois-ci je suis assez d'accord avec lui.  
Mais heureusement, ce soir est un soir un peu spécial, parce que demain c'est jour de repos. Finalement, avec JongIn on ne pourras pas aller à la base parce que celle-ci est sensé être occupé les deux prochains jours. Ca ne vas nous empêcher de passer du temps ensemble.

 

J'ai particulièrement hâte d'être à demain. Il m'a donné rendez vous à midi à notre rondin de bois. Il m'a dit qu'il allait enfin m'avouer ce qu'il me cache depuis quelques mois. Je vais enfin savoir ce que mon passé m'a empêcher de connaître. Je vais enfin avoir une réponse à l'une des questions que je me pose le plus. Et il m'a dit ça avec un tel sourire que je sens que ça va être une bonne chose. Pourquoi faut-il encore que j'attende toute la nuit et une matinée? Je me dis qu'après tout ce que j'ai attendu je ne suis plus à ça près. Mais j'avoue que de me savoir si proche de cette réponse me rend impatient.

 

 

 

 

  
Pour digérer du repas un peu lourd que nous avons eu se soir, je suis partis me balader un peu dans la proche forêt. Le noir n'est pas effrayant et il me permet de voir toute la faune nocturne que je ne vois pas le reste du temps. Quelques renards, de bruyants petits rongeur et le vol silencieux d'une chouette.  
La lune est assez haute dans le ciel et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer sinon JongIn va me faire la tête.

 

Sur le chemin du retour, je repère du mouvement à ma gauche. Qui peut bien être dehors en pleine nuit. Je me tapis sous un buisson. Les pas se rapprochent de moi et je me met face au vent pour que mon odeur ne me trahisse pas.

 

Une louve passe pas très loin. Elle a une petite tâche crème sur le bout de la queue. Je sais que je connais cette personne, mais il faut que j'attende que son odeur me titille la truffe pour que j'associe à ce physique un nom: HyoMin. Je l'avais oubliée celle là. Ne pas la voir pendant presque un mois à été une vraie bénédiction. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour je finirais par tomber sur elle, mais je ne savais pas que se serait dans ces conditions. Ayant toujours mes doutes sur elle, je ne laisse rien trahir ma présence et l'observe. Elle s'arrête dans un trou entre deux arbres et redeviens humaine. Je retiens un sursaut. La voir nue n'est pas un rêve et je fais mon possible pour passer outre ce détail. Elle récupère un objet accrocher à un très long collier autour de son cou. Un moyen de transporter un petit objet, même sous forme de loup.

 

Regardant à gauche puis à droite, elle porte à ses lèvres un petit bâton métallique. Le bruit est horrible. Des ultras sons si je me souviens bien du cours de JunMyeon. Heureusement pour mes pauvres petites oreilles, elle se stoppe au bout de quelques secondes et tend son bras dans les aires. Quelques instants seulement plus tard, un rapace atterrit sur ce dernier écorchant un peu sa peau. Elle glisse sur l'une de ses pates un petits objets blanc et cylindrique. Certainement du papier, mais mes yeux ne voient pas de façon assez nettes pour que j'en sois certains. Elle s'assure que ce bout de papier soit solidement accroché et tend un peu plus son bras pour donner l'ordre à l'oiseau de s'envoler.

 

Immédiatement ensuite, elle même repart sous sa forme animale. J'attend un peu pour ne pas me faire remarquer puis rentre moi aussi. JongIn dort déjà et je profite de ce temps pour noter ce dernier élément. Comme je me le suis promis, cette fois c'est trop et demain, après mon rendez vous avec JongIn, j'irais voir Amy pour la prévenir.

 

Une fois fait, je replace les papiers à leur place (dans ma valise) et vais me coucher. Dans son sommeil, JongIn me serre contre lui et je retrouve assez de quiétude pour m'endormir.

 

 

 

 

 

La porte s'ouvre brusquement claquant dans un bruit monstre dans le mur derrière elle. Le soleil commence à peine à se lever, preuve de l'heure encore précoce. Je me redresse brusquement avec JongIn. C'est JongDae et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est paniqué.

 

**\- Les humains arrivent!! Si vous avait des affaires dans vos valises prenez les, sinon tant pis, on évacue en urgence!!!**

 

Je panique totalement. Il est hors de question que je retourne dans leur monde. Tout sauf ça. JongIn me tire brutalement le bras pour me sortir de ma torpeur. Il prend sa valise et je prend la mienne qui est à moitié pleine.  
On enfile à la hâte une veste et on sort. C'est le bran le bas de combat dans notre dortoir. Tout le monde sort en même temps, de peur de se faire piéger à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dehors c'est à peu près le même genre de scène que l'on voit. Une dizaine de véhicule sont sur la place centrale et les premières personnes que sont les jeunes enfant avec les femmes grimpent à l'intérieur avec leur petites valises.  
La première voiture démarre sur les chapeau de roue, la seconde la suit de près et ainsi de suite. JongIn et moi on grimpe dans la septième.

 

Avant que l'on puisse fermer les portes, on voit plusieurs dizaines d'humains, armé de pistolets et de fusils arriver dans tous les sens. L'adrénaline et la peur grimpe en flèche. JongIn lui essaie de rassurer les quelques personne se trouvant avec nous.  
Notre voiture démarre alors que notre porte n'est pas encore fermée. Je me sens presque soulagé, presque en sécurité quand mon regard paniqué tombe sur cette scène.

 

**\- C'est elle la louve noire, attrapez là!**

 

Un petit groupe d'humain se lance à la poursuite de SoHee qui n'a pu encore monter dans une voiture.  
Je ne réfléchis pas et saute en marche, roulant sur le sol avant de me relever. Je regarde une dernière fois en arrière. Un adulte très fort arrive à empêcher JongIn de me suivre.

 

**\- Tu trouveras la réponse dans ma valise.**

 

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui en dire plus, mais je pense que ça lui suffira pour comprendre.  
Je me retourne vers l'avant. Je repère SoHee et me lance immédiatement dans sa direction. Je pris pour que mes vêtements soient assez fragiles et de transforme immédiatement.  
Les habits finissent par se déchirer après quelques secondes de souffrances et tout crocs dehors, je me jette sur les agresseurs. D'un coup pâte, j'en vire deux, je plante mes crocs dans l'épaule du dernier qui tient encore SoHee et le jette plus loin.  
J'ai sentis sa peau se déchirer le goût puissant et ferreux du sang dans ma bouche mais pour ces humains je n'aurais aucune pitié. SoHee se relève tant bien que mal.

 

**\- YiXing?**

 

Pas le temps de parler il faut partir au plus vite. Je me baisse et elle comprend rapidement qu'il faut qu'elle monte sur mon dos.  
Elle n'est pas très lourde et grâce à mon rude entraînement avec ChanYeol je suis capable de la porter assez facilement. Je profite de la panique générale pour partir en courant direction les profondeurs de la forêt. Elle s'est couchée sur mon dos, à plongé son visage dans mon poil et se cramponne fermement. Je ne pourrais pas aller aussi vite que j'en suis capable avec elle sur mon dos, mais on avance à une allure assez importante tout de même. Plus importante que celle des humains c'est sûr.

 

_J'ai peur! YiXing!!_

 

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te protéger, on est tout les deux._

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Pour l'instant, peut importe la direction dans laquelle on va, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est s'éloigner au plus vite.

 

Mes pates me brulent, comme mes poumons mais tant que je suis capable de poser une pate devant l'autre je continue d'avancer.  
Le soleil est haut dans le ciel quand je tombe de fatigue. SoHee s'enlève tout de suite de mon dos et vient prendre ma tête entre ses mains.

 

_YiXing! Dis moi que ça va?_

 

_Oui. Je suis juste fatigué. Donne moi une minute et après on reprend la route._

 

Juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle et je me relève. Je ne suis pas capable de la porter, alors elle avance à pied à côté de moi.  
On s'arrête un peu plus loin pour boire et manger quelques framboises qui ont poussée. On a absolument pas faim, la peur nous retourne l'estomac, autant à elle qu'à moi, mais il faut reprendre des forces par tous les moyens pour continuer notre route.

 

Je zigue zague plusieurs fois pour brouiller les pistes et lentement le soleil se couche.  
Les pleurs de SoHee se sont calmés, mais moi je suis de plus en plus tendus. En temps que pisteurs, il ne m'est pas difficile d'entendre au loin les cris humains qui sont à la recherche de n'importe quel loup qui serait partit dans la forêt, tels que nous par exemple. Ils se rapprochent inexorablement et je sais que dans quelques heures on risque de se faire rattraper. Il faudrait que je puisse courir encore une heure ou deux pour que l'on soit assez éloignés pour qu'ils abandonnent, mais je n'en ai pas la force, j'ai déjà du mal à tenir sur mes pates seul et en marchant.

 

Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner ... pour SoHee ... pour JongIn que j'ai déjà laissé derrière.

 

Une odeur assez forte vient titiller ma truffe et je retrouve un peu d'espoir. Un champ de fleur. Il y a un champ de fleur devant nous et je sais qu'on vient de passer à proximité d'un cours d'eau. A part si vraiment le sort est contre nous, je sais qu'on arrive à la base éloignée où je devais aller avec JongIn aujourd'hui même. Même quand tu n'es pas avec moi, tu me sauves.  
Derrière nous ça se rapproche. Si on y va tous les deux, on se fera pister et prendre tous les deux. Sans parler du fait qu'ils révèleront un chemin d'accès à un autre camp. Mais je peux y faire aller SoHee, je peux l'y mettre en sécurité.

 

Je me stoppe immédiatement. Elle se retourne vers moi et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle comprend que je veux lui parler et elle pose sa main sur la joue.

 

_Dans quelques centaines de mètres, il y aura devant toi un champ de fleur. Il faut que tu le traverses. Si tu continue tout droit tu devrais trouver une petite cabane. Je veux que tu t'y caches et que tu manges. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher._

 

_Mais, et toi?_

 

_Je vais passer par un autre chemin pour ne pas qu'il nous trouve. Je veux que tu cours sans t'arrêter et sans te retourner à partir de maintenant._

 

_Non, YiXing non!_

 

La peur et la tristesse l'envahisse complètement. Je le ressens clairement. Elle n'est pas bête et comprend ce que je suis entrain de faire. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Si tu retrouves JongIn, donne lui le prénom de Hyomin.

 

_Pourquoi?_

 

_Ne pose pas de question. Donne lui ce prénom et il comprendra ... et dis lui que je l'aime vraiment très fort._

 

Je me recule de moi même, brisant le Lien. D'un mouvement de la tête je pousse son corps dans la direction de ce champ. Elle résiste un peu, mais finit par se lancer en courant. Elle chuchote, mais je l'entend parfaitement et elle le sait.

 

_\- Merci YiXing ... je t'aime._

 

Pour ne pas risquer de me retourner et de la suivre. Je pars dans une toute autre direction sans attendre.

 

Si vous vous posez la question de savoir est-ce que les loups peuvent pleurer. Alors je vous répondrez que la réponse est oui. Je couine et je pleure parce que je me sais perdu. Sur ma route j'ai fait attention de laisser le plus de traces possibles, au sol des traces de pas, des branches cassés.

 

Je continue d'avancer mais je sens qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je continue de marcher mais ferme les yeux. Je m'imagine avec toi JongIn, dans tes bras, contre tes lèvres.

 

Un bruit de pas qui courre arrive jusque derrière moi et me passe devant. J'ouvre les yeux et vois HyoMin. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en sentir soulagé ou pas.  
Elle s'approche assez de moi pour poser ma main contre mon épaule.

 

_YiXing, je suis content de te retrouver._

 

_..._

 

_Ecoute, je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre ... mais il faut que tu te laisses capturer. Je pourrais demander à ce que tu ne sois le sujet de personne. On pourrait rester juste tous les deux. On sera sous la protection des humains._

 

_Alors c'est bien toi qui nous as trahis!! Et il en est hors de question._

 

_Comprend moi, je ne fais pas ça contre vous. Une fois que les humains nous auront compris, ils nous laisseront tranquille et on pourra tous vivre ensemble._

 

_Ce que tu es naïve. Ils nous transformeront tous en bête de compagnie. Tu ne connais pas leur côté sombre. Sinon tu ne serais pas avec eux._

 

_S'il te plait YiXing…_

 

D'autres humains arrivent, m'encerclent, me tenant dans le viseur de leur arme.  
Je ne me rendrais pas s'en rien faire. Si j'en suis capable, j'en emporterais le maximum dans ma chute.

 

_Tu n'en t'en sortiras pas HyoMin et tu paieras pour nous avoir trahis!_

 

Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je me jette sur elle.  
Le coup de feu part aussi tôt. Je suis touché. J'ai loupé ma cible, mais je lui suis tombé dessus de tout mon poids alors j'ai du au moins lui briser une ou deux côtes.  
Je regarde mon épaule et suis surpris de ne pas voir le sang couler à flot. A la place je vois une fléchette avec un petit pompon rouge. Alors je ne vais même pas mourir. A choisir j'aurais préférer. Qui sait ce que je vais encore devoir subir.

  
Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus que mes yeux se ferment doucement mais sûrement. Je laisse passer un cri de souffrance (morale), tel un loup à l'agonie avant de perdre connaissance.

 

Ce cri caractéristique fera échos dans tous les alentours, explicite pour tout ceux qui l'auront entendu, il crèvera le coeur de certains qui auront reconnus le propriétaire de cette voix, parce qu'il est désormais trop tard, YiXing est dans les mains des humains et eux ne peuvent rien faire pour l'en faire sortir.

 

 

 

 

 

  
J'ai froid et je suis vulgairement balancé de droite à gauche. Mes yeux sont lourds et mon corps humain tout engourdis. Je ne peux me servir que de mes autres sens.  
Je sens une odeur désagréable et que je n'avais pas sentis depuis un certains moments. L'odeur des gazes d'échappements. Je suis donc sur une route et je dirais même dans une voiture.  
J'entend un bruit de moteur, logique. J'entend aussi qu'il y a d'autres personnes à côté de moi à cause de leur respiration. J'entend le cliquetis de certaines armes et une conversation des plus calmes entre deux hommes. J'arrive à peut près à en saisir le sens.

 

**\- C'est fou ça, ils sont quand même bien organisé. On a pu en choper qu'un seul.**   
**\- Et encore, de peu on l'aurait perdu. J'aurais penser que ces créatures courraient plus vite que ça.**

 

Un mélange de deux sentiments fait surface. La colère parce que j'ai envie de leur montrer que je peux courir bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensent. Que si j'avais donné mon maximum jamais ils ne m'auraient rattraper. Mais aussi la joie parce qu'ils me prouvent qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé SoHee, qu'ils ne savent même pas qu'elle était avec moi. J'aurais au moins réussis à la sauvé elle, donc mon sacrifice n'est pas vain.

 

Enfin, mon toucher. Je suis sur une surface froide et dure, certainement du bois. Je suis allongé sur un côté. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir à nouveau un collier autour du cou, mais différent de tout celui que j'avais eu. Celui là à des piques qui me rentrent presque dans la gorge alors que je ne force pas. Il en est de même pour mes mains qui sont retenues ensemble et dans mon dos par ce qui doit être une paire de menotte. Les chevilles sont accrochées sur le même modèle.

 

Leur discussion continue mais ne m'atteins plus. Un profond désespoir s'empare de moi. Pendant un instant, je regrette d'être sortit de cette voiture. A l'heure actuelle, je serais avec JongIn, dans ses bras. Il poserait ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me rassurer. J'aurais tout dit à Amy et on serait entrain de chercher la traîtresse. Là, je suis emmené je ne sais où par je ne sais qui pour qu'on me fasse je ne sais quoi.  
Puis je vois SoHee, son regard pétillant, ses mignonnes oreilles noires. Je la vois sauter de partout parce qu'elle est heureuse. A l'heure actuelle, des Hommes-Loups on dû vérifier que personne ne se soit réfugié dans cette base et la trouver. Ils doivent prendre soin d'elle, la mettre en sécurité en attendant que savoir qui elle est. Ils doivent savoir pour l'attaque de notre camp et doivent chercher à l'emmené à Amy. Quoi que peut être même qu'une partie de notre camp s'est réfugié dans celui-ci et qu'Amy est avec elle dès maintenant. Si c'est la cas, alors SoHee doit beaucoup pleurer et chercher a voir JongIn pour transmettre le message que je lui ai donné. JongIn aussi va être triste, mais surtout très en colère de savoir que j'avais raison depuis le début, de savoir que je me suis fait prendre, de savoir que je vais encore subir plein d'horreurs, de savoir qu'il n'a pas pu me rattraper, de savoir qu'il n'a pas pu me protéger comme il me l'avait promis. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne fera pas de conneries.

 

Mes larmes commencent à couler. Je suis tellement malheureux et j'ai tellement peur de ce qui va m'arriver. J'aurais vraiment voulu mourir. C'est peut être lâche, mais je préfère l'inconnu de la mort à l'inconnu de la vie.

 

La route finit par devenir plus agréable, moins bossue et je pense que c'est parce qu'on vient d'arriver sur une vraie route en goudron et non en terre. Il n'y a que peu de luminosité à travers mes paupières donc je suppose que la nuit est finis et que nous sommes au petit matin. Je dois être déjà très loin de mon chez moi.

 

Au bout d'un certain temps, très long temps, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux et remuer un peu pour essayer de soulager mon épaule. Je parviens à me retourner sur le ventre, décoinçant en même temps mes mains et tourne la tête pour continuer de respirer. Mauvais côté, je tombe sur deux humains, deux hommes qui ne doivent pas être bien plus âgés que moi, qui me regardent avec une certaine distance mais aussi un peu de compassion.

 

**\- Il me fait vraiment de la peine tout de même.**   
**\- Arrête, on a dit qu'on ne devait pas avoir de peine. Ce ne sont que des animaux.**   
**\- Pourtant là, regarde ses yeux, ils ressemblent tellement aux nôtres.**

 

Je voudrais me lever et leur crier que s'ils se ressemblent c'est parce que ce sont les mêmes. J'ai la faculté de me transformer certes, mais au départ je ne suis qu'un homme, ni plus ni moins. Pour ne me prendre que pour un monstre, un bête? Pourquoi me traiter différemment de tous les autres humains de cette planète? Mais je n'en ai ni la force ni le courage. Un énorme fatalisme s'est abattu sur moi et je n'ai plus la force de rien. Même pas d'espérer retrouver a liberté un jour. J'ai eu de la chance d'être secourus une fois, tant de gens n'ont déjà pas cette chance, mais je ne l'aurais pas deux fois. C'en est définitivement finit de moi.

 

 

 

 

  
Le temps passe et je suis maintenant totalement réveillé. Celui qui avait pitié pour moi à finalement consentit à me donner un peu à boire. Sentir l'eau couler dans ma gorge est assez plaisant, mais je suis anesthésié de tout plaisir et je sais que ce n'est que me ramène un peu à la vie pour la détruire dans un futur proche. Quelle ironie tout de même.

 

On roule, encore et toujours et je me suis fait une raison. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre alors je baisse les bras. Je ne m'échapperais pas. Je ne les aiderais pas. Je ne ferais plus rien, je me laisserais mourir à petit feu. La mort est la seule solution pour une paix durable, ma paix. Elle sera un tel soulagement que j'ai hâte qu'elle m'étreigne.

 

La camionnette dans laquelle je suis finis par s'arrêter. Les deux hommes qui me gardent en descendent et ouvre une porte latérale qui me fait goûter à l'air froid et puant de la ville. Je n'avais encore jamais fait attention à quel point il est bon de respirer l'air de la forêt.  
Un des hommes accroche un mousqueton à mon collier et tire dessus pour me faire sortir. La douleur est horrible à cause de pics et je sors le plus rapidement que je peux. La fatigue, la peur et le reste de l'anesthésique rendent très faibles mes jambes mais je n'ai d'autre choix que d'avancer.

 

Enchaîné telle une bête sauvage et dangereuse, je marche sous la regard de nombreux badots. Je ne veux même pas les regarder dans les yeux. Leur pitié serait aussi horrible à supporter que leur haine. Je regarde mes pieds et un peu devant moi histoire de ne me pas cogner et suis sagement mes gardes.

 

On finit par arriver devant un camion dans lesquels s'entassent de grandes cages. Plusieurs d'entre elles sont pleines, à l'intérieur se trouvent des enfants apeurés, des personnes un peu plus âgés que moi qui essayent vainement d'ouvrir leur cage et d'autres, comme moi, qui semble résignés.  
D'autres cages sont vides et on me fait rentrer dans une de celle-ci. Elle est à peine assez grande pour m'y faire rentrer, il m'est impossible de m'étaler et de soulager mon corps. Mais je subis toujours sans rien dire.

 

Avoir marché un peu m'a totalement remis les idées en place, m'a complètement réveillé et je me regarde un peu pour savoir physiquement comment je vais.

 

Premièrement je suis habillé de vêtements de fortune. Ils auront au moins eu la descence de ne pas me laisser tout nu. Ces vêtements sont vraiment sommaires et laissent passer le froid. Je suppose que le bout de mes doigts qui sont dans mon dos doivent être tous rouges voir bleus.  
Deuxièmement, j'ai très mal aux épaules à force qu'elles soient tendues dans mon dos. Je pense que j'aurais de grosses courbatures pendant plusieurs jours.  
Troisièmement, à cause, ou grâce à mon inconscience je n'ai pas trop bouger donc les bracelets de métal n'ont pas abîmés mes poignets mais je pense que ça ne va pas trop tarder. Il faudra que je fasse attention. Hein BaekHyun? Je sens de petites écorchures sous la plante de mes pieds et dans la paume de mes mains, certainement dues aux kilomètres que j'ai passé sous ma forme de loup. L'adrénaline de la situation m'avait empêché de sentir la douleur. Heureusement, je ne sens pas le sang couler, donc ça veut dire que ces coupures ne sont pas trop profondes.  
Enfin mon ventre est vide et réclame silencieusement à manger. Ma gorge est un peu sèche malgré les quelques gorgée que j'ai pu boire il y a de ça déjà quelques longues heures.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un petit sanglot se fait entendre à ma droite et je tourne le regard. Je tombe sur une petite fille qui doit avoir le même âge que SoHee. Elle est bien moins attachée que moi, elle ne porte qu'un collier de cuire, et ses mains sont sur sa bouche pour essayer de taire ses pleures. Elle me fait vraiment de la peine. Je pense que vu sa réaction, c'est la première fois pour elle qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière par des humains. J'ai presque l'impression de me revoir, sauf que moi j'étais encore plus jeune.  
Je me rapproche d'elle et au prix d'une contorsion qui me laissera encore plus de courbatures, j'arrive à faire passer mes mains devant moi.

 

Ayant senti mon mouvement, elle arrive à reprendre une respiration approximative. Elle se rapproche immédiatement. Elle est tellement apeurée qu'elle cherche à tout prix un contact.  
Elle passe sa main entre l'un des barreaux et la rapproche de moi. Surpris je fais la même chose. Sa main est encore plus froide que la mienne et j'espère pouvoir lui transmettre un peu de chaleur.

 

_On va où?_

 

Je suis étonné qu'elle connaisse le Lien. Son esprit est ravagé par une peur sans nom.

Je ne sais pas... Comment tu t'appelles?

 

_GaYoon._

 

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire de plus. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien ... foutaise, elle sait aussi bien que moins que si on est là c'est parce que ça n'ira pas bien. Je vais te protéger ... je suis aussi faible et impuissant qu'elle. On va rester tous les deux et je ferais ce que je peux pour que tu sois bien ... il y a de très grandes chances pour qu'on soit séparés. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est être là pour que pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures elle se sente un peu moins seule.

 

Les cages se remplissent les unes après les autres. Assez rapidement parce que je fais partis des derniers, toutes les cages du camion sont pleines. Un humain monte dans ce camion avec un gros sac. Il s'arrête à chaque cage et nous donne une bouteiller d'eau et une demi baguette de pain. Durant cette distribution, d'autres humains aux mains vides rentrent et vont s'assoir sur des sortes de sièges de part et d'autres de cette remorque de camion où nous sommes pour nous surveiller.

 

La distribution finie, l'homme va s'assoir sur la dernière place de libre. Des ampoules s'allument au dessus de nos têtes et les portes du camion se ferment. Le moteur se met en marche et nous repartons.  
Je coupe un petit morceau de mon pain que je met directement dans ma bouche et passe le reste à GaYoon à côté de moi qui à déjà mangé la moitié de sa ration. La peur ne lui coupe pas l'appétit, ou alors est-ce parce qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis très longtemps. Par les barreaux, je lui fais passer mon pain. Elle me remercie silencieusement et continue son repas. Je bois un peu de mon eau, l'économisant parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps cette bouteille doit nous permettre de tenir.  
Mes épaules soulagées, je peux me coucher sur le dos et comme si je pouvais échapper à ce cauchemar, je ferme les yeux et me souviens de tous les bons moments que j'ai passé ces six derniers mois.

 

 

 

  
Les portes s'ouvrent bruyamment et laisse passer un bonne quantité d'air frais et de lumière. Le soleil est juste entrain de se lever. On a donc du rouler toute la nuit. Par cette ouverture, je peux voir l'extérieur. Nous sommes dans une autre ville. Une ville scientifique. J'en avais entendu parler pendant l'un de mes cours avec JunMyeon. C'est un complexe scientifique qui s'est tellement étendue qu'il a finit par avoir la taille d'une ville. Il est composé d'un certain nombre de logements de fonctions et de nombreux bâtiments dont la visée à donné le nom à cette ville. Les seules personnes que l'on peut voir sont des militaires et des blouses blanches. C'est vraiment terrifiant comme vision, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Une par une, nos cages sont déchargées. Comme je suis l'un des derniers à être rentré, je suis l'un des premiers à sortir de cet endroit.  
Je regarde une dernière fois GaYoon. Elle en fait de même ... se sont nos adieux.

 

On me pose sur une sorte de chariot. Un militaire le pousse et un autre me scrute. Pense-t-il vraiment que je vais tenter de m'échapper dans maintenant? Avec tous ces humains autour de nous je ne vois pas bien où est-ce que je pourrais aller de toute façon.  
On nous place dans différentes files, on nous tris. Personnellement, je suis dans une où nous ne sommes que des hommes, assez jeunes. Pourtant, j'arrive à voir qu'il y a d'autres files avec des hommes. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre. Après tout, je ne sais pas où je suis, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'y suis bien et que je ne suis pas prêt d'en sortir.

 

Une après une, nos cages avancent et mon tour finit par arriver plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ma cage passe derrière une sorte de bureau où se tient un homme à l'air dur. Ce dernier échange quelques mots avec les militaires qui m'accompagnent comme savoir d'où je viens, s'ils m'ont vu transformé, mon âge. Au départ écoutant sans grande attention, je finis par totalement me désintéresser de cette discussion stérile dont je sais tout et qui ne fait que me rappeler la précarité de ma situation.  
Une fois cette étape passée, on nous fait attendre toujours sous bonne garde dans une sorte de salle d'attente. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi, et je remarque maintenant un autre de nos points communs. Nous sommes tous complètement abattus. Il n'y en a pas un seul qui tente de s'échapper ou qui a de l'espoir. Tout le monde à la tête baissée, certains pleurent, d'autres se recroquevillent sur eux même, rares sont même ceux comme moi qui analysent un minimum les autres.

 

D'autres continuent d'arriver derrière moi et quand la salle est presque pleine, les militaires reviennent nous chercher pour que l'on continue notre route.  
On traverse la salle où nous étions, toujours en files, et on arrive dans ce qui ressemble à une prison. Un long couloir avec de chaque côté des cages tailles humaines, autrement appelées cellules. On nous fait rentrer à deux dans une, moi y compris. Toujours sur notre chariot, ils les font rentrer dans la cellule, ouvre la porte et nous font rapidement sortir. Je vacille fortement. Je manque énormément de force et de ne pas avoir bougé, d'être resté recroquevillé pendant plusieurs dizaines d'heures n'a pas fait bu bien à mon corps. Il en est de même pour mon nouveau compagnon de galère, peut être même encore pire parce qu'il est plus mince et plus grand que moi (ce qui n'est pas le cas de la cage, elles sont toutes de taille standard).

 

Je ne pense pas être dans un état enviable, mais je suis sûr que lui est encore pire que moi. Sa respiration est lourde malgré son inactivité, ses yeux, en plus d'être cernés, sont rougis et gonflés de précédent pleures.

 

Une fois que l'on est tous les deux sortis de nos petites cages, on nous enlève un partie de nos chaînes. Au final, il ne nous reste que notre collier (que l'on ne peut pas enlever puisqu'il faut une clé) et un bracelet de fer sur chaque poignet. Une fois en partie libérés, ils quittent avec toujours autant de précaution à notre égard la cellule, la refermant à clé en sortant.

 

Puisque c'est mon nouveau lieu de vie, j'observe un peu cette cellule. Il y a deux lits superposés, sans échelle, dans un angle un toilette, et un robinet. L'endroit est vraiment propre, il n'y a aucune trace de saleté ce qui m'étonne un peu, mais rien n'enlève la froideur du lieu, son impersonnalité, ce qu'il signifie pour nous.

 

Premier mouvement, mon compagnon va s'assoir sur le lit le plus en bas. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et se frotte vigoureusement le visage dans ses mains. Est-ce que je dois faire comme avec GaYoon et lui montrer qu'il n'est pas tout seul (parce que cette fois il n'y a peu de chance qu'on soit séparé si nous sommes installés ensemble) ou est-ce que je dois l'ignorer...?  
Je me pose à même le sol et le regard. Sa tête finis par se relever et il me regarde. La détresse dans ses yeux pourrait presque me tirer les larmes si je n'étais pas moi même dans son état.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver de nous?**

 

Sa voix est brisé, rauque de tant de pleurs.

 

Il me faut un peu de temps avant de comprendre que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse et qu'il veut certainement une réponse. Ma voix semble se couper quelques secondes dans ma gorge. Comme si c'était une mesure de précaution, je ne sais pas s'il faut que je parle ou que j'oublis une nouvelle fois le son de ma voix, héritage de mon lourd passé.  
Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus tout seul, et il est de mon devoir d'aider ceux qui se trouvent dans la même galère que moi.

 

**\- Je ne sais pas ... tant que tu fais ce qu'ils disent ... ça devrait mieux se passer.**

 

Ca parait assez logique en effet, mais je ne vois pas quoi rajouter d'autre. J'ai de l'expérience avec les Hommes, mais je ne sais pas plus ce qu'il va nous arriver. Je suis pour le coup aussi ignorant que lui.

 

Il se cale plus profondément dans son lit, vient poser son dos contre le mur. Il sort ensuite un petit médaillon de son t-shirt. Je n'ai pas de mal à reconnaître deux caractère chinois. Je murmure.

 

**\- ... ZiTao ...**

**\- Pardon?**   
**\- C'est ton nom?**   
**\- Oui. Comment tu le sais?**   
**\- Ton pendentif.**   
**\- Tu es chinois toi aussi?**   
**\- Oui, je m'appelle YiXing.**

 

La première journée passe ainsi. Dans le plus grand silence, que se soit notre cellule ou celles des autres. Ce silence est lourd et seulement brisé ponctuellement par une remarque peu agréable de la part de nos geôliers.  
Une horloge dans chacune de nos cellules nous permet de compter les longues et ennuyeuses heures qui passent. A vingt heure tout pile la porte du couloir s'ouvre et passe un chariot avec de la nourriture. Il s'arrête en face de chacun de nous et sont déposés au sol puis glissés deux plateaux contenant une portion très correcte de nourriture. Plus que ce que je me sens de manger, mais je suis tout de même rassuré de savoir que je mangerais à ma faim aujourd'hui. Un maigre espoir arrive même à fleurir en me disant que tous nos repas seront comme ça et que je ne souffrirais plus de la faim comme plus jeune.

 

ZiTao se lève, prend nos deux plateau, m'apporte le mien et retourne s'installer dans son lit. Il mange avec appétit. Moi je picore un peu plus. Le coeur n'y est pas. Je pioche coup par coup dans mon assiette un petit peu de nourriture, buvant plus que ce que je mange au final.

 

**\- Tu n'as pas faim?**   
**\- Non.**   
**\- Tu devrais quand même en profiter. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera demain.**

 

Je me pose alors cette question. Est-ce mieux de savoir ce qui m'attend? Moi, je le sais un minimum pour avoir déjà été sous le contrôle des humains. J'en suis ressortis affaiblis mais j'ai su apprécier ma liberté de quelques mois. Revenir ici est d'autant plus cruel après avoir pu goûter à cette liberté. Alors ça doit être encore pire pour lui puisqu'il n'a connus que la liberté. Il sait encore moins que moi ce qui l'attend. Il ne sait pas ce qu'attendent de lui les Hommes, il ne sait pas comment réagir, il ne sait pas que pleurer ne sert à rien, que sa peine sera bientôt tellement grande que mêmes les larmes refuseront de couler.

 

**\- Je peux sans peine l'imaginer.**   
**\- Tu connais?**   
**\- J'ai déjà passé presque la moitié de ma vie enfermé par un humain.**   
**\- Ho, pardon ... pourtant je pensais que nous étions tous des nouveaux.**   
**\- Disons que j'ai eu le chance d'avoir été secourus. J'ai passé six mois tranquille, avec des gens comme nous ... avant de me faire reprendre.**

 

Je le retiens la fin de ma phrase qui est " a cause de l'une des nôtres". Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il n'y a pas que des humains dans leurs camps, que certains des nôtres nous ont trahis pour quelque chose que je ne sais même pas. Moi même j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

 

**\- C'est qui qui est venu te sauver?**   
**\- Je ne veux pas en parler.**   
**\- D'accord, pardon.**

 

Le fait de savoir que HyoMin soit infiltré, je me dis qu'il y en a certains d'autres. Qui sait, même peut être ici alors il n'est pas question que je parle de notre camp. Je sais que je ne peux faire confiance à personne, lui même est peut être un infiltré qui à pour but de récupérer des informations aux personnes désespérées comme moi qui pourrait parler un peu trop. Il ne me semble pas méchant, mais je préfère avoir un peu de retenue pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que je sois persuadé que je puisse lui faire confidence.

 

Pour lui faire plaisir et parce qu'il n'a pas totalement tord, je mange avec un peu plus d'entrain, mais pas plus d'appétit pour finir mon repas. Totalement écrasé par ce grand apport de nourriture, la digestion me fatigue et je décide de ne pas rester debout plus longtemps. Je pousse mon plateau et tant bien que mal, j'arrive à grimper dans mon lit. Je m'écrase sur un matelas de bonne qualité et me couvre d'une chaude couverture pour directement m'endormir.

 

 

  
Un militaire, parlant très fortement pour le silence de ce matin passe dans le couloir pour nous réveiller. Partout, on met quelques secondes pour se réveiller, pour se rappeler de là où nous sommes.  
Même si je n'ai pas assez dormis, je me lève tout de même. Par terre se trouvent une pile de nouveaux vêtements propres. J'aurais aimé avoir en plus un petit coin à l'abri des regards pour me changer. Pas que je pense qu'il y ait des voyeurs ici, et de toute façon on a d'autres soucis que ça, mais c'est quand même loin d'être agréable.

 

En même temps que tout le monde essaye de boucler rapidement son affaire, le même militaire qui nous a réveillé ce matin revient sans gêne dans le couloir pour nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

 

**\- Dépêchez vous, après vous filez chez le vétérinaire.**

 

Avec lui on passe vraiment pour des bêtes. J'en viens même a me dire que j'aurais préféré être une bête à un humain. Elles au moins ne font que ce qui est nécessaire à leur survie. C'est cruel mais c'est la loi de la nature, la loi du plus fort tandis que nous, humains (parce que je ne peux que me considérer comme tel) nous avons une curiosité morbide et un besoin de domination infondée. Les bêtes sont bien plus intelligentes et respectueuses que nous, et le passé nous l'a déjà montré, mais aussi bête que nous sommes nous n'apprenons pas. C'est certainement là notre principale faiblesse.

 

Essayant de me concentrer un peu plus, je me change, posant les affaires sales sur mon lit. ZiTao aussi vient de finir de se changer. Nous sommes donc tous les deux prêts et heureusement parce qu'à peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, un groupe entier de militaire entre dans le couloir et une paire se met en face de chacune de nos cellules. Un de ces hommes sors une matraque électrique, tandis que l'autre rentre une clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte.  
Replaçant la clé dans sa poche, ce même militaire s'approche de nous et sort d'un petit sac une chaine. Il nous harnache à nouveau puis nous le suivons.

 

La scène est en tout point semblable dans tout le reste du couloir et nous finissons par ne former qu'une seule grande file (dont je suis à peu près au milieu) bien gardée de chaque côté et on suit le militaire de ce matin vers notre vétérinaire comme il nous l'a si bien fait remarquer.

 

En passant la porte de ce couloir, nous arrivons dans une pièce assez circulaire pour l'instant vide mais que nous remplissons rapidement. Cette pièce comporte environ six portes. Cet endroit à l'air d'être un vrai labyrinthe. J'espère que nous n'aurons jamais à nous déplacer seuls (même si je n'y crois pas trop).  
Une des citées portes s'ouvrent sur un homme, l'air neutre, lunette, blouse blanche, gants et quelques feuilles dans les mains. Il lit sur la première du tas. Un nom. Son porteur se signal, on le détache du groupe et il suit ce mystérieux personnage dans cette pièce. La porte se ferme lourdement. Aussi lourde que le silence qui plane ici. Tout le monde écoute avec attention, cherchant la preuve de ce que l'on va nous faire subir dans cette pièce. Aussi bien, ce n'est pas du tout un test médical ... un mensonge de plus ou de moins, je ne vois pas ce que ça change pour nous.

 

Très rapidement, trop rapidement, ce même homme ressort de la pièce qui semble vide et appelle une autre personne.

 

L'étrange manège se poursuit. ZiTao est rapidement appelé et me lance une dernier regard avant de disparaître par la porte.  
Certainement à cause de mon nom de famille, je suis l'un des derniers à rentrer.

 

La pièce est étrangement vide. Un bureau avec seulement un ordinateur et une chaise derrière, une autre chaise en face et c'est tout. Du moins pour le mobilier parce qu'il y a encore ... une porte.  
L'homme s'avance vers moi, il me mesure, me pèse, écrit rapidement quelques longues phrases sur sa feuille. L'ordre qui est aussi sa première parole arrive ensuite.

 

**\- Quitte tous tes vêtements.**

 

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il attend de moi.

 

**\- Il te faut de l'aide ou tu comprends ce que je te dis?**

 

Sa voix est plus dure, résultat d'une perte de patience qui n'est quand même pas très développée.  
A contre coeur, je fais ce qu'il me demande. J'ignore du mieux que je peux son regard qui me scrute et retire couche après couche tous les tissus que je porte sur moi.

 

**\- Bonne condition physique. Sors pas la porte derrière moi.**

 

A tous les coups, il y aura tous mes compagnons d'infortunes derrière cette porte, dans le même état que moi. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec ma "tenue" mais je ne tiens pas plus que ça à énerver ceux qui nous gardent pour l'instant. Cachant mon corps comme je le peux, j'avance.  
La scène est exactement comme je l'ai pensée.


	11. Une rencontre inattendue en enfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Puisque vous maîtrisez la transformation complète, vous nous serez plus utiles ailleurs. Demain, on vous embarque pour une autre destination. Et franchement je n'aimerais pas être à notre place.

Très vite, nous sommes tous dans le plus simple appareil dans cette pièce. Des gros projecteurs s'allument, baignant cet endroit de tant de lumière que s'en est un peu douloureux pour les yeux.

 

Dans cette autre pièce, entrent ensuite dix militaires armés. Je remarque clairement qu'ils y en a deux types. Les premiers, au nombre de huit possèdent des armes dites normales, pour l'instant pointées sur le sol, mais qui n'en restent pas moins dissuasives.  
Pour les deux restants, ils ont des armes un peu différentes. Elles sont entièrement blanches.

 

La porte derrière nous s'ouvre pour la dernière fois et laisse rentrer le fameux médecin.  
Il nous dépasse tous et vient se placer en face de nous mais complètement au fond de la pièce soit à une certaine distance. Deux des militaires armés normalement viennent se placer à ses côtés, lui offrant une protection, lui pour seules armes, possède un stylo et les mêmes feuilles.  
Il redonne le premier nom. L'homme en question avance jusqu'à se trouver entre les deux hommes aux armes blanches.

 

**\- Transforme toi le plus complètement possible.**

 

Devant le manque de réaction du notre, les armes blanches sont chargées bruyamment. Sous la panique, le nôtre ferme les yeux pour se concentrer un maximum. En quelques secondes apparaissent une paire d'oreille, une queue et deux pates antérieur.

 

**\- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire plus.**

 

L'homme essaye vainement. Pas convaincu pour autant, les militaires aux armes blanches tirent et des balles de caoutchouc viennent durement frapper la peau nu de la cible. Elle devient immédiatement rouge sang. Sa peau n'est pas percée donc ne saigne pas, mais il va avoir une bonne contusion pendant quelques semaines. Il pousse une longue plainte de douleur. On trésaille tous. Personne n'a envie de recevoir le même traitement que lui. Certains cachent leurs yeux comme pour se protéger de ces images. D'autres pleurent en silence comme pour commencer à évacuer la douleur qu'ils subiront dans quelques minutes. D'autres encore respirent fort pour ne pas faire de malaise. Enfin, on n'est pas beaucoup à regarder avec fatalité ce qui se passe devant nous.

 

**\- Minable. Même pas capable de se transformer à moitié. A droite. Suivant!**

 

Dans le même ordre que tout à l'heure, chacun de nous passe. Certains peuvent faire plus, mais ce n'est jamais assez au regard de ce maudit médecin.

 

Le tour de ZiTao arrive, il est tremblant et j'ai déjà mal pour lui. Pas que ça me fasse rien de voir souffrir les autres mais ZiTao est déjà un peu plus proche de moi. Il m'est un peu plus cher et on déteste toujours plus voir souffrir ses proches que de parfaits inconnus, quelle que soit la raison.

 

Il se positionne entre les deux militaires, et se met directement au travail (si je peux appeler ça comme ça). Il est plus lent que les autres à faire apparaître la moindre transformation ce qui lui vaut presque une balle, mais une fois que la transformation commence, elle s'étend, progressivement sur tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il forme un grand loup plus de couleur crème que blanc. Toutes les armes réelles se braquent alors sur lui puisqu'il leur est clairement dangereux, mais en se couchant au sol et pointant le museau au sol, ZiTao leur prouve sa totale soumission. Les armes toujours braquées sur lui, le médecin fait un petit sourire tout en notant que sa feuille.

 

**\- Pour l'instant c'est le moins pire de tous.**

 

Je regarde aussi les réactions des nôtres qui sont elles bien plus tranchées. Quelques uns sont entièrement hypnotisés par le spectacle que vient de leur montrer mon compagnon de cellule, les autres sont tous méfiant. Pourquoi être méfiants? Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais assisté à quelque chose de la sorte. La plus part d'entre nous doit être là sur dénonciation et faisait avant partis de la population dite normal, d'où cette absence de connaissance (surtout si eux mêmes ne peuvent se transformer que partiellement). Je suis moi même un peu étonné, mais pas de la même façon. Je suis, pour ma part, surpris de voir qu'un homme loup venant de la vie normale (il n'a pas connu de camp d'entraînement comme moi) être capable d'une telle chose.

 

ZiTao redevient humain et le médecin le prit, un peu plus gentiment de passer à sa gauche. C'est une première parce que pour l'instant tous les autres sont à sa droite. Ca doit être à cause de la différence de degré de transformation.  
Je suis quand même soulagé sur un point, c'est que comme ça, ZiTao n'a subit aucun coup, aucune violence. Tout le monde sait donc ce qui lui reste à faire.

 

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Passer sous notre forme animale requière un certain entraînement et la pression ne nous rend pas les choses plus faciles. Si on ne se maîtrisait pas, avant aujourd'hui, alors il est impossible de le faire maintenant comme ça.

 

C'est donc dans la douleur que se continue cette matinée. Mon tour arrive. Conscient de ce qu'il faut que je fasse, je me place prestement et me transforme aussi rapidement que possible.  
Je retrouve cette sensation qui me fait énormément de bien. Je me sens enfin moi même, enfin libre, moins déprimé (pas encore heureux mais quand même mieux). La réaction des militaires autour de moi est la même que pour ZiTao et comme ce dernier je me couche à terre mais, moi, je garde mon regard profondément encré dans celui du médecin. Il n'aura pas la satisfaction de voir un loup baisser les yeux devant un humain de son genre.

 

Je suis le second à passer à gauche et le dernier.  
Maintenant que nous sommes séparés des autres, on nous redonne de quoi nous habiller. C'est à ce moment qu'on nous informe sur la suite de notre voyage.

 

**\- Puisque vous maîtrisez la transformation complète, vous nous serez plus utiles ailleurs. Demain, on vous embarque pour une autre destination. Et franchement je n'aimerais pas être à notre place.**

 

J'ai bien envie de répondre que de toute façon, personne ne voudrait être à notre place, qu'on sache se transformer complètement ou pas, alors ça remarque est totalement inutile. Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire et suis conscient d'avoir la chance d'être passé entre les balles, donc de ne pas avoir souffert, me suffit amplement. Aussi, la perspective de m'habiller est plus alléchante.  
Une fois les vêtements enfilés, on nous renfile nos colliers, bracelets, chaînes. Ils ne m'avaient absolument pas manqués et je vois qu'à ZiTao non plus. Quand nous sommes bien attachés, trois militaires lourdement armés nous accompagnent, cette fois nous marchons, vers un camion mais différent de celui dans lequel nous sommes venus. Sa remorque, dans laquelle nous serons, n'est en faite qu'un grand pavé (cube) de plexiglas. Pas de séparation, nous serons tous ensemble et tous exposés au regards des personnes sur la route.

 

On me pousse pour que je reprenne ma marche que j'avais stoppée pour regarder ce camion. ZiTao est un peu plus loin devant moi, puisque lui arrive à marcher en même temps qu'analyser le moyen de transport. De moi même j'augmente mon allure pour le rattraper.

 

Il y a déjà une femme à l'intérieur. Calée dans un angle, les yeux fermés, elle ne dors pas, mais semble vouloir se protéger de tout ce qu'il y a d'extérieur. Je suis prêt à parier tout ce qu'il me reste qu'elle est aussi capable de se transformer intégralement et que c'est pour ça qu'elle se retrouve ici avec nous.  
ZiTao et moi grimpons à notre tour et on va s'installer au fond, dans l'angle non utilisé. Je suis surpris de voir qu'aucun militaire ne monte avec nous quand les portes se ferment solidement. Le moteur s'active et nous berce de vibrations régulières. ZiTao plonge sa tête dans ses bras eux même posés sur ses genoux repliés contre son corps, moi je regarde plutôt le ciel. Pour une fois il est bleu, totalement bleu, il n'y a pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Le paysage pourra défiler autant qu'il le voudra, le ciel ne changera pas.

 

Le camion se met en marche et c'est partit pour un nouveau voyage. En passant le portail de la base où nous étions il y a encore un instant, j'arrive à voir une série de panneau. Sur ceux-ci j'arrive à lire malgré la vitesse le nom de cette ville et le nom d'autre villes. A côté des autres villes il y a des chiffres correspondant à la distance qui nous en sépare. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un avec une carte pourrait trianguler notre position. Je m'efforce de mettre mes émotions de côté pour retenir avec exactitude tout ce que je viens de lire. Même si je ne peux pas m'échapper, peut être que je pourrais faire fuiter ces informations et sauver ceux qui s'y trouvent et s'y trouveront après mon départ.  
Je secoue un peu brusquement ZiTao qui me regarde avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

 

**\- Il faut que tu m'aides à retenir quelque chose.**

 

Sans lui expliquer mon raisonnement pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes des militaires qui conduisent devant, je lui donne les noms et les kilométrages.

 

**\- Si ça te fait plaisir.**   
**\- Merci ZiTao, ça sera peut être très important pour la suite.**   
**\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi.**

**\- Tu le seras en temps voulus.**

 

Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs en lui disant que peut être on pourrait faire passer ces informations à des Hommes-Loups de confiances mais que ça ne sera pas assez pour nous faire sortir de là C'est cruel de savoir qu'on peut, peut être, sauvé des personnes comme nous, mais qu'on ne peux pas se sauver nous même. Même si je ne pense pas que se soit le cas de ZiTao, certains sous la dépression pourrait ne vouloir aider personne, pour ne pas être les seuls à souffrir, mais c'est quand même dur de savoir qu'on a aucune échappatoire et je ne veux pas le faire endurer à ZiTao. Il est assez mal pour l'instant, encore plus que moi.

 

Essayant moi même de ne pas trop me faire de faux espoirs (pas sûr qu'on puisse même donner ces informations), je reviens dans ma position initiale et regarde le ciel. De temps en temps on peut apercevoir le soleil. Il est grand, m'aveugle mais même à travers le vitre, je peux sentir ses doux rayons réchauffer ma peau à travers le tissus. Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir être libre, me transformer, et courir sous ce soleil pendant des heures, accompagné de JongIn, de LuHan, de JongDae, de SoHee, de MinSeok, de BaekHyun, de ChanYeol, d'Amy.

 

Ma vision se trouble un peu de larmes qui arrivent. Eux peuvent toujours le faire, et je n'en suis pas vraiment jaloux, je préfère me savoir ici, qu'eux à ma place mais j'envie leur situation. Certes ça ne doit pas être facile de me savoir ici ... enfin, ils ne savent pas où je suis alors bon ... mais ils sont toujours libres et doivent seulement se préoccuper de retrouver HyoMin pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal à personne. Ensuite, et une fois mon deuil fait, si je peux le dire comme ça, ils pourront recommencer une vie, en faisant attention, tout oublier du passé, faire table rase pour être heureux à nouveau. Moi je ne peux pas. Je ne suis plus maître de mon destin et je penserais toujours douloureusement à mes bons souvenirs du passé, à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais pu dénoncer HyoMin à temps, si j'avais pu être un peu plus fort physiquement et que j'avais pu nous mettre à l'abris tous les deux avec SoHee. Mais avec des si on referait le monde, selon l'expression. Tout de suite, le ciel bleu me parait moins joyeux, moins éclatant, le soleil n'est plus que lumière sans importance et je pourrais en venir à me demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je meure dans cette forêt. Je suis lâche ... et alors ... n'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir l'inconnu et la disparition au lieu d'une vie de douleur et de soumission? JongIn en serait triste aussi, mais possiblement soulagé de savoir que je n'aurais pas souffert et que je suis mieux là où je serais. De cette endroit, du ciel, selon les mœurs, je veillerais sur lui et tout se terminerait bien.

 

Les larmes continuent à couler silencieusement. Avec les heures qui défilent lentement je prend conscience que jamais plus je ne reverrais JongIn. Jamais je ne retrouverais la chaleur de ses bras, jamais je ne pourrais ressentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne verrais plus sa tête quand j'ouvrirais mes yeux pour la première fois de la journée, je ne sentirais plus son odeur omniprésente dans la douche, le son de son rire dans mes oreilles. Les autres aussi vont me manquer, mais JongIn se sera encore pire. JongIn ça sera douloureux et rien qu'à cet instant, mon estomac se serre et s'il était un minimum remplis, il rendrait tout.

 

Encore preuve de lâcheté, j'essaye de penser à autre chose pour moins souffrir, mais c'est peine perdu, la moindre petite chose me ramène à mon très très ami et au fait que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Là, maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment sauter sous les roues de l'engin pour ne plus souffrir.

 

 

  
Un peu plus tard, on fait une première escale. On reçoit un peu de nourriture et d'eau, mais par dessus tout, on fait entrer avec nous deux autres personnes. Un homme dans la force de l'âge qui essaye de résister un minimum, même s'il sait que c'est perdu d'avance, il n'est pas résigné, je peux le lire dans son regard, et une vielle femme qui pourrait être ma grand mère. Elle reste très près de l'homme et ils s'assoient ensemble dans le camion. Il la laisse s'allonger sur ses jambes pour qu'elle soit le mieux installée possible.

 

Mon estomac pas tout à fait rétablis, je ne mange que très peu, mais bois pour remplir mon ventre et qu'il ne me soit que peu douloureux. Je donne ma ration de nourriture à cette vieille dame qui en a plus besoin que moi. L'homme me remercie et je cligne simplement des yeux. Je ne jouerais pas l'hypocrite. Je ne fais pas vraiment ça pour elle. J'aurais eu faim que j'aurais tout gardé pour moi, mais puisque je n'en ai pas besoin alors je consens à bien vouloir partager. C'est bien triste, mais ici, c'est chacun pour soit et on ne partage que ce dont on a pas utilité ... et encore. Moi, puisque je n'ai plus goût à la vie, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir sans souffrance, ou le moins possible mais surtout rapidement.

 

Le voyage se poursuit toute la journée, notre bulle transparente se remplie au fur et à mesure que le jour décline. Le soleil vient juste de disparaître derrière les montagnes et nous sommes onze dans ce camion. Etre à plusieurs fait monter la température puisqu'il n'y a pas d'aération. Cette douceur me permet de tomber dans le monde plus doux des rêves.  
Je me cale sur ZiTao et lui en fait de même avec moi de manière à ce qu'on souffre un peu moins de la dureté du sol sans aucun confort et je ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois de la journée.

 

 

 

 

  
Mon rêve s'estompe et je reviens peu à peu dans le monde réel. Je sens mon corps et celui sous moi, j'entend la respiration des autres et le bruit des roues sur le goudrons, je sens l'odeur bien présente (notamment de transpiration) de tous ceux qui sont ici, mais je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. J'espère secrètement pouvoir me rendormir pour ne pas avoir à vivre dans ce monde.  
Curieux sur l'heure qu'il est je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil peine à dépasser des montagnes signe qu'il est tôt, mais je peux quand même voir qu'il y a beaucoup de nuage aujourd'hui. La journée sera beaucoup moins belle, à l'image de mon humeur.

 

Le paysage n'a pas beaucoup changé, toujours la nature et encore la nature sous forme de prairie ou de montagne un peu plus loin. C'est toujours aussi, beau, mais j'ai toujours aussi peu d'intérêt à y porter.

 

Le fait qu'on ne nous donne pas de nourriture ce midi veut certainement dire qu'on est assez près de notre nouveau centre pour pouvoir nous retenir un peu. Tout le monde finit peu à peu sa bouteille, espérant que le reste du chemin ne soit pas trop long.

 

Comme je le pensais, on traverse une nouvelle ville scientifique, mais certes un peu différentes de celle d'avant. Elle est plus grande spatialement, mais il semble parallèlement y avoir moins de monde. Les grillages se sont transformés en vrais murs de plusieurs mètres de haut avec quelques miradors. La sécurité ici est bien plus accrue, liée sans doute à nos capacités. Si on part de cette hypothèse, alors il est possible que notre précédent centre ne soit qu'un centre de triage pour nous envoyer ensuite dans des structures plus adaptées.

 

Notre camion se stoppe et on voit arriver un certain nombre d'hommes très armés. Un ouvre les portes et on nous somme de descendre rapidement. Les plus proches de la porte sortent en premier, chancelant un peu à cause de la faim et de l'inactivité. L'Homme-Loup dans la force de l'âge prend toujours soin de la doyenne d'entre nous, ZiTao et moi descendons dans les derniers.  
Une fois dehors, la fraîcheur de l'air vient nous heurter de plein fouets. C'est à la fois agréable de sentir cet air frais, sans odeur désagréable et qui réveille notre corps, mais à présent désormais habitués à la tiédeur de notre camion cette fraîcheur devient froideur et blesse nos doigts, nos oreilles, nos nez et toutes extrémités peu protégées contre le froid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tout notre groupe, fortement entouré, est emmené à l'intérieur du premier bâtiment. On vérifie notre identité et on nous tris une dernière fois par genre. Heureusement pour nous (ZiTao et moi) nous sommes deux hommes ayant sensiblement le même âge donc on peut rester une nouvelle fois ensemble. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la doyenne qui doit se séparer de son protecteur, dans quelques larmes. ZiTao, moi et deux autres personnes sommes dirigés vers un bâtiment portant le numéro quatre. A l'intérieur se trouve des Hommes-Loups en tout point semblables à nous dans plusieurs cellules collectives. Une à notre droite est un peu moins remplie que les autres et c'est dans celle-ci qu'on nous force à rentrer.  
On nous libère de certaines chaines, nous laissant seulement nos collier.

 

Tous ceux qui sont déjà présents nous regardent, nous analysent. J'en fais de même. Ils sont six, deux sont particulièrement costauds, plus même que mon JongIn, les autres sont de notre corpulence, par contre, a part un, ils sont tous un peu plus petits. Fait pas étonnant, je ne suis pas vraiment petit pour un asiatique et ZiTao est encore plus grand que moi. Ce qui renforce la taille de celui qui est plus grand que nous deux et qui pourtant à un visage bien jeune.

 

Un des plus costauds nous pointe deux lits dans un coin de la pièce. A partir de maintenant, se seront les nôtres. On ne perd pas de temps pour aller poser nos fesses dessus.  
ZiTao pose sa main sur mon bras.

 

_Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire du mal ici?_

 

_Qui?_

 

_Tous._

 

_J'espère que ceux de notre espèce n'auront pas perdu l'esprit et qu'on s'entraidera un minimum, ou, du moins que se ne sera pas pire qu'avant, mais je ne peux rien te garantir._

 

_Et pour les humains?_

 

_Dieu seul sait. J'ai déjà connu l'enfer et je sais ce que d'autres ont vécu, différent de moi mais pas moins enviable. Je suis peut être un peu pessimiste, mais je doute qu'on prenne vraiment soin de nous. N'oublis pas, ici nous ne sommes que des objets dont les hommes se servent à leur guise. Tu n'as plus de vie, de ressentis, de sentiments. Fait simplement ce qu'on te dis et je dirais que tu éviteras certainement le pire._

 

_On reste ensemble, hein?_

 

Sa peur est encore plus grande que la mienne.

 

_Biensûr._

  
On nous a laissé quelques minutes de calmes, mais à présent, ils arrivent tous vers nous, le visage neutre ou curieux et se réunissent autour de nous. C'est très impressionnant car assis ils font bien plusieurs têtes de plus que nous et ne semble souffrir d'aucune anxiété ou de la faim.

 

**\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de nouveaux ici. Vous faites quand même partis de l'élite où est-ce qu'ils se sont résigné à faire venir n'importe qui**   
**\- Pardon?**

 

ZiTao à la parole bien plus facile que moi et c'est lui qui se charge de répondre et de poser les questions durant ce dialogue.

 

**\- Tu connais pas l'élite?**   
**\- Non.**   
**\- En gros ça veut dire que tu es capable de te transformer complètement.**

 

C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce qui sont ici le sont pour leur capacités.

 

**\- On peut le faire tous les deux.**   
**\- C'est mieux. Rare sont ceux qui en sont capable alors de temps en temps ils en font venir qui n'en sont pas capables et ça ne se passe pas très bien pour eux.**

 

Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'en disant ça, ils nous effraient totalement? Ils sont dans notre camp ou pas? Sans dire ce qu'ils ont à faire, ils devraient plutôt nous rassurer ou nous dire ce qu'il nous attend au lieu de phrase comme cette dernière.

 

**\- Vous venez d'où?**   
**\- DiYu.**

 

C'est le nom que j'ai vu sur le panneau quand nous avons quitté cet ancien lieu de vie qui ne le fut que pour une journée.

 

**\- Dur! Ca a mauvaise réputation.**  
\- On y est pas resté longtemps, mais ils s'amusent à nous tirer dessus quand on se transforme. 

\- La réputation ne ment pas. Ici c'est pas comme ça. C'est pas aussi violent.

 

Mon compagnon de voyage ne retient pas un petit sourire.

 

**\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est plus facile ... Ne te méprend pas.**   
**\- Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps?**   
**\- Quelques semaines.**   
**\- Il va nous arriver quoi?**

 

ZiTao pose enfin la question que je me pose. C'est bien la seule chose qui m'intéresse dans cette conversation Je connais mon passé, mais par dessus tout, c'est le passé donc je ne vos pas pourquoi ils ont besoin de le savoir. Ca ne leur sert à rien et on ne peut rien changer. Par contre le futur nous concerne tous alors j'écoute avec une attention toute particulière la réponse.

 

**\- Ca va dépendre de plusieurs paramètres qu'on ne connait pas. Certains de nous sont utilisés pour des travaux forcés pour la soldes des humains. Ils veulent certainement transformés les nôtres en force de travail pour l'avenir.**

 

Très alléchant comme perspective d'avenir. On est peut être fort, plus qu'eux, on reste des loups et pas des chevaux ou des boeufs.

 

**\- D'autres sont plus ou moins entraînés pour leur transformation. Ceux qui sont encore un peu instables.**

 

Je ne pense pas qu'on y ira. Du moins pour ma part. Je ne peux pas trop juger ZiTao parce que je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais je sais que moi, je suis totalement maître de mon corps et que je n'ai plus rien à appendre de ce côté là.

 

**\- Les derniers subissent des testes avec des animaux, mais ça, ça ne reste qu'une rumeur pour l'instant parce qu'aucun de nous n'a connus.**

 

J'ai un peu du mal à comprendre l'utilité pour les humains de connaître nos rapports avec les autres animaux et toute autre chose qui pourrait nous rapprocher. Je ne comprend pas leur intérêt, peu importe.

 

**\- En tout cas, je suis YoungJae, voici DaeHyun, HimChan, JunHong, YongGuk, JongUp.**

 

Je dirais qu'on à peut être un peu de chance dans notre malheur parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'air méchants ces six là. Pas forcément très chaleureux, mais je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas une habitude pour eux, alors ce n'est simplement pas naturel.

 

Les humains ne tardent pas à nous faire parvenir de la nourriture et la quantité me surprend ici aussi. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup. Si ils font un travail de force c'est logique, mais quand même. Même dans ma meilleure forme, je ne serais pas capable de manger autant.  
Ils se jettent plus ou moins tous sur la nourriture, ZiTao compris. Se mettant rapidement autour de la petite table que nus possédons ils attaquent rapidement, se servant à grosse louche le riz et le peu de viande.  
Moi j'arrive avec un peu plus de retenu et, une nouvelle fois, bois plus que je ne mange.

 

**\- Et a quelles vous commencez le travail?**   
**\- Dans quelques minutes. On a une demi heure pour manger et ensuite on part travailler.**   
**\- On vient avec vous?**   
**\- Il y a des chances.**

 

Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée, surtout sachant que la force n'a jamais été mon fort. De toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors j'essaye de me préparer psychologiquement.

 

Comme on nous l'as dit, quelques trente minutes après qu'on nous ait servis, huit hommes armés, un pour chacun d'entre nous, viennent nous chercher.  
A huit, ZiTao et moi un peu à l'arrière puisqu'on ne connais pas le chemin, on suit le cortège à l'extérieur, la température qui a augmenté de quelques degrés est moins désagréable. On arrive devant un petit cabanon.

 

\- On entre un par un après qu'on nous ait enlevé notre collier, on quitte nos vêtements et on les pose dans de petits casier à nos noms et ensuite on se transforme. Comme vos êtes nouveaux, arranger vous pour faire vite et ne pas faire voir votre nervosité.

 

J'aimerais le voir ce YongGuk s'il était à notre place. C'est gentil de sa part de nous donner ces conseils, mais c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

 

Tous les six passent l'un après l'autre et ressortent. A leur image, tous les loups que je vois devant moi sont assez grands mais surtout très trapus, et tous blancs. L'exacte copie de MinSeok.

 

Je laisse passer ZiTao, le fait ensuite. Comme on me l'a conseillé, je fais de mon possible pour faire vite. Retirant mes vêtements, je les plis sommairement et passe sous ma forme animale aussi vite que mon entraînement me l'a appris.  
Quand je ressors, ils m'entendent tous et on se met en mouvement.  
Un des loups qui n'est pas ZiTao ralentit pour me rejoindre à l'arrière et je reconnais le Lien sans contact, la manière de discuter des loups. C'est finalement la voix de YongGuk que j'entend dans ma tête.

 

_T'es vraiment super rapide. Ca fait longtemps que tu sais faire ça?_

 

_Je ne sais me transformer complètement que depuis trois mois._

 

_Tu dois avoir des facilités alors. J'espère que ça se passera aussi bien ce matin._

  
Je l'espère aussi. Tant que je ne me fais pas remarquer, c'est bon, je ne demande pas plus ... mais en temps que nouveau c'est peu probable, surtout que niveau couleur, je ressors pas mal à cause de mes parties plus grises que blanches.

 

On arrive sur une zone à l'arrière du camp qui est plus dégagée. Cet endroit est particulièrement bien gardé et je compte même plus d'humains que de loups. Les travaux effectués sont divers et variés, certains doivent tracter de lourds objets, d'autre aider à travailler une sorte de petit jardin, enfin le reste de mon groupe vers une partie un peu à part. Je vois une sorte de traineau sur lequel repose un lourd bloc de roche. A ce traineau est accroché un harnachement comme ceux que l'on met au chien de traineau, mais de la taille de celui qu'on mettrait à un cheval. Ils ne vont quand même pas nous obliger en plus à leur servir de moyen de locomotion. Les chiens de traineau sont très contents de le faire, pourquoi vouloir des loups qui sont par définition des animaux sauvages qui ne tendent qu'à l'être (sauvage)?

 

HimChan (je le reconnais à son odeur) se laisse plus ou moins faire, et l'homme ne semble pas ressentir de danger. Une fois attelé au traineau chargé, un homme cri des ordres qu'HimChan exécute de son mieux. Puisque c'est sur de la terre, ça ne glisse pas beaucoup et ça rend le travail bien plus dur, seulement le tireur est assez doué pour emmener le chargement à l'endroit souhaité, malgré les difficultés.  
Le suivant est JongUp, qui à un peu plus de mal sur la précision, mais peine moins à faire bouger le chargement.  
Les humains décident alors de combiner les deux. HimChan est devant et tirant peu il sert surtout à gérer les directions de l'attelage, JongUp derrière est la force brute qui tire et suit la direction prise par le loup devant lui. A deux, ils sont bien plus performants et les humains se sentent le droit de rajouter du poids ce qui ralentit juste légèrement les deux.

 

Je ne suis pas heureux de voir que le bel animal en lequel nous pouvons devenir n'est réduis qu'à ça, mais je suis fasciné de voir ce que nous sommes capables de faire. Ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose que j'ai vu au camp d'Amy. Même ici, j'append de jour en jour sur moi-même.

 

En temps que nouveau, et malgré notre tentative de se fondre dans le décors, on nous repère rapidement et les humains souhaitent d'abord se familiariser avec nous avant de commencer le travail. Se familiariser est un bien grand mot, c'est l'occasion pour eux de tester nos capacités et à quel point nous leurs sommes soumis.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un avantage, mais en tout, ils voient bien que ni ZiTao ni moi ne sommes forts, donc il y a de grandes chances que l'on ne reste pas dehors pour les travaux de force.

 

A la fin de la matinée, on nous permet de revenir sous forme humaine, puis d'aller dans notre cellule collective pour manger notre repas. Je fais un petit effort pour manger plus, même si je n'ai toujours pas faim. Autant, sous ma forme de loup, je suis à peu près à l'aise, mais ma forme humaine reste pour moi assez dérangeante. En étant loup j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas être comme ces humains, de ne pas faire parti de la même espèce qu'eux, en un mot je me sens mieux. Etat qui n'est malheureusement pas permanent.

 

Ce ne sont pas huit hommes armés comme ce matin, mais six qui arrivent en ce début d'après midi. Avant même de commencer à ouvrir la porte un d'eux dit à notre intention.

 

**\- Pas la peine de venir les deux nouveaux. Demain vous irez chez les animaux. Reposez vous bien, demain ne sera pas aussi facile.**

 

Je ne sais pas du tout si je dois être content de ne pas faire des travaux de force ou pas. Je sais bien que je n'en suis pas capable, donc je suis soulagé de savoir que les humains ne s'acharneront pas à nous faire travailler sur quelque chose pour laquelle nous n'avons pas les capacités, mais je suis loin d'être rassuré par ce qu'on nous propose, ce qu'on nous impose plutôt, d'autre. Le fait que YoungJae et les autres ne savent de quoi il en retourne, que ce travail soit si obscure me fait stresser. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien nous demander de faire?

 

L'après-midi est très longue. Seuls, dans le silence le plus complet, la peur au ventre, les heures semblent s'allonger à l'infini. Je passe mon temps à tourner à rond puis à soupirer sur mon lit. Je suis clairement de nous deux le moins calme. Lui est couché sur son lit, regarde le plafond, respire silencieusement. J'admire vraiment le courage dont il fait preuve. Il ne connaît pas le pire des humains, moi oui, alors c'est moi qui devrait le rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien mais si je sais que c'est faux. Or, là, c'est moi qui perd pied. Il n'est pas confiant au point de venir me rassurer, mais il l'est assez pour être calme. Il est vraiment fort.

 

Au bout d'un certain temps, trop long à mon goûts, nos six nouveaux compagnons reviennent et tours à tours ils vont prendre une douche bien méritée pour enlever toute la saleté et la transpiration de leur peau. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup dû à la fatigue, mais leur regard sur nous est assez insistants. Puisqu'il n'en savent pas plus que nous sur ce qu'on va faire demain, ils sont curieux. Je le serais aussi à leur place, mais puisque je suis à la mienne, puisque c'est moi qui vais devoir affronter cette épreuve demain, je suis tout de suite bien moins curieux. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix de toute façon.

 

La nuit est loin d'être reposante et c'est très fatigué que je me lève le lendemain. Le stresse, le peu de nourriture et le manque de sommeil ne me réussissent pas.  
Comme on l'a exigé de nous hier soir, on est prêts un peu avant les autres. On quitte le bâtiment quatre pour rentrer dans le numéro un. Il est composé d'une seule grande pièce. Elle est blanche, entièrement carrelée. Le plafond est très haut, et à deux mètres au dessus de notre tête, sur le murs, je vois de grandes baies vitrées, abritant certainement plusieurs scientifiques aux regards acérés. Au sol, dans un coin se trouve un petit paravent. ZiTao en premier puis moi passons derrière pour quitter nos vêtement et enfiler une serviette autour de notre bassin. Précaution qu'ils n'ont pas pris à DiYu soit dit en passant. Une fois en tenue, un scientifique vient nous retirer nos collier avant de disparaître comme il est arrivé.

 

De grands spots s'allument au plafond, nous obligeant à baisser le regard pour le porter devant nous. Un haut parleur nous fait parvenir les instructions.

 

**\- Transformez vous!**

 

Comme précédemment conseillé par YongGuk, je fais au plus vite, mais je me retiens un tout petit peu. Je suis bien plus rapide que ZiTao, mais je ne voudrais pas l'enfoncer auprès des autres à cause de ça.  
Pour la seconde fois, je le retrouve donc sous sa forme cannine. La haut parleur continue de cracher des ordres. Nos oreilles bien plus sensibles en souffrent et je suppose même que c'est fait exprès de la part de nos tortionnaires.

 

**\- Si vous comprenez ce que je dis, couchez-vous!**

 

Biensûr qu'on comprend. Il est débile ou quoi? Si on ne comprenait pas, on ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'ils nous demandent de faire sur les autres "activités" qu'on nous impose ici, comme ce que l'on a fait la veille.

 

**\- Vous avez interdiction de bouger jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise.**

 

Je n'aime pas trop le ton employé, ni ce que cela implique.  
En une fraction de seconde, une petite poignée de scientifiques arrivent autour de nous, certains armés de pistolet et autres fusils, d'autres des gants de latex, d'autres encore de plumes ou toutes autres armes de torture douce.  
Ils se répartissent autour de nous. Au départ tranquillement, puis prenant peut à peu confiance en eux, ils nous touchent, nous manipulent, nous chatouillent, sans que nous ne puissions faire le moindre mouvements. Je suis plus ou moins habitué à ce traitement, mais la plume est un supplice que je ne connaissais pas jusque là.

 

De très longues minutes passent avant qu'ils nous laissent et retournent de là où ils sont venus.  
On nous autorise à nous relever. Une subtile odeur de viande arrive à nos truffes sensiblement en même temps. Bien qu'en temps qu'humain je ne ressente pas la faim (à cause de cette petite dépression), l'animal en moi n'est pas du tout du même avis. La salive me monte à la bouche et coule un peu le long de mes babines entrouvertes. Mes inspirations se font lentes et profondes pour me rassasier de cette odeur de nourriture si alléchante. Mes pâtes trépignent d'elles-mêmes au sol, me demandant implicitement de leur ordonner de courir jusqu'à l'origine de cette odeur.

 

_On fait qu-quoi?_

 

ZiTao est dans le même état que moi.

 

_On ne bouge pas. Contente toi de faire ce qu'on te dis et de souffrir en silence._

 

_Ok._

 

Je pense sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Etre animal me redonne confiance en moi et l'envie de me battre pour ma libération, mais quand je sais ce que je risque et l'improbabilité de ma sortie, ma raison me stoppe. Pour l'instant, faire ce qu'on nous dit, rentrer dans le moule, se faire bien voir est la meilleur des stratégies pour tromper l'adversaire plus tard.

 

L'odeur finit par se dissiper pour complètement disparaître. A la place, elle est remplacée par des hurlements de loups. Il nous est aisé de comprendre que ce ne sont que des retransmissions, et non des vrais, mais sur le coup, notre corps a réagi instinctivement. Nos oreilles, baissées pour prévenir les ordres douloureux, se sont immédiatement redressées, nos corps se sont tournés dans la direction du haut parleur avant même que nos yeux ne le repère, nos corps se sont affaissés dans une position de défense. Tout ça en un dixième de seconde, restant en place une seconde, avant de se rendre compte de la fausse alerte et de reprendre notre position de départ.

 

Bien plus alertes, auditivement parlant, on entend rapidement un nombre importants de botes marchant dans notre direction. Arrivent en face de nous, à nouveaux, plusieurs scientifiques armés seulement d'armes à feu.  
Une autre série de petits pas arrivent à nos oreilles. Ils sont plus légers, mais plus rapides. Stupéfaction, c'est un enfant, presque un bébé qui nous est dévoilé. Environ deux ou trois ans, de type asiatique, il n'y a pas de doute sur le fait que c'est un orphelin recueillis ici dans le simple but de participer aux expériences pour garantir sécurité aux scientifiques. Aussi tordus soient-ils ces derniers ne mettraient pas en jeu la sécurité de leurs propres enfants. J'ai encore plus de peine pour ce petit que pour nous. Nous sommes trahis pour notre semi différence avec les humains, lui est trahis par son propre camp, par des personnes en tous points semblables à lui. Il est peut être mieux traité que nous, mais son utilité est plus perverse.  
Ce petit bonhomme arrive vers nous, souriant et courant, inconscient du danger que nous pouvons représenter pour lui.

 

Je suis quelque part content que ça tombe sur nous. D'autres, fous ou recherchant simplement vengeance, pourraient vouloir le tuer. Au risque de se prendre une balle qui ne leur arracherait pas la vie, ils seraient contents de faire souffrir les humains, au détriment de cet enfant innocent, simplement manipulé. Moi, il me reste cette part d'humanité, de raison, qui permet d'agir justement, contrairement à ce qu'il m'arrive.

 

_On fait quoi là?!_

 

_Tu ne bouges pas, tu le laisses faire, mais par dessus tout tu ne fais aucun geste vers lui. Les humains penseraient que c'est pour lui faire du mal._

 

_Mais c'est pas vrai!_

 

_ZiTao, ils se foutent de la vérité, ils ne croient que ce qu'ils ont envie de croire. Ne leur rend pas la tâche plus facile._

 

Ce petit enfant arrive vers moi en premier, attiré par mes couleurs, choses absentes chez ZiTao. Ses yeux brillent d'innocence et de la joie de la découverte. Sa peau, tendue et lisse me donne envie de promener ma truffe dessus pour en juger la douceur, mais je me fais violence pour ne rien faire. Son odeur délicate ne représente en rien de la nourriture, mais la jeunesse et la propreté d'un enfant qui est bien traité.  
Il tend la main vers ma tête mais la plonge dans mon poitrail, bloqué par sa taille.

 

**\- Mais ty es trop grandeu!**

 

Même quand il parle il est adorable. Ce genre d'image te redonne foie en l'homme. Au départ, tous les monstres humains qui sont ici ont été semblables à ce bout de choux. Ce n'est que la société qui a fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont. Je ne les excuse en rien, nous Hommes-Loups, malgré la situation ne sommes pas devenus des monstres, mais je pense que l'être humain dans sa version pure n'est pas perdue, il reste un espoir, mince mais présent quand même.

  
Je fais un petit pas en arrière pour me baisser sans l'approcher. C'est de lui même qu'il se rapproche une nouvelle fois de moi, heureux de pouvoir cette fois porter sa main sur mon museau. Ses tout petits doigts frottent doucement mes courts poils, me laissant tout le loisir d'inspirer profondément et involontairement son odeur.

 

Comme tout enfant, il se lasse assez vite et se recule. Sans le faire exprès, il marche sur le bout de ma pâte. C'est très désagréable, non parce qu'il m'a fait mal (surtout avec le poids qu'il fait) mais parce que c'est dure de se battre contre son instinct qui lui m'aurait pousser à me relever et pousser fortement cet enfant pour lui faire comprendre son erreur.  
Pour ma sécurité, mais aussi pour la sienne, je pousse juste un petit couinement pour le lui faire comprendre.  
Aussi mignon qu'au départ, il fait un petite moue désolé et s'excuse.

 

Il s'éloigne complètement de moi et va vers ZiTao qui est bien moins détendu que moi. Régulièrement, mon compagnon d'infortune recule pour garder une certaine distance entre lui et le petit bonhomme. Ce dernier, trop jeune, ne comprend pas et se rapproche à chaque fois finissant par coincer ZiTao contre un mur. Contraint et forcé, il se laisse faire, caresser lentement, titiller au niveau de ses oreilles puisqu'il s'est lui aussi couché comme moi.  
Le gamin se met ensuite à lui parler, ne se doutant pas forcément que l'on comprend tout ce qu'il nous dit puisque nous sommes les mêmes que lui.  
Enfaite, je crois qu'il nous prend plus pour des sortes de grandes peluches animées que pour des animaux ou même des humains transformés. De ce fait, il n'a aucun aprioris, aucune peur, peut être même un peu trop de témérité donc.

 

Il raconte à ZiTao une histoire, un compte bien connu comme ferait un parent pour son enfant. Il s'imagine grand et raconte, avec intonation, cette histoire féerique, accompagnant chaque parole d'un grand geste que ZiTao fait de son mieux pour éviter quand ces derniers passent trop près de sa tête.

 

A la fin de son récit, il baille. En temps que jeune, il a besoin de sommeil, et il encore tôt, même pour lui. Il se lève, reviens vers moi et s'assoit de profil contre mon ventre. Il remue un peu sa tête dans mon poil pour se faire une place plus confortable. Son pouce vient trouver une place entre ses lèvres, ses yeux se ferment. Il profite de ma chaleur et de la quiétude du lieux pour plonger rapidement dans le monde des rêves, bercé par ma respiration.  
Les humains attendent quelques minutes histoire que son sommeil soit des plus profonds puis ils le récupèrent pour, je l'espère, l'emmener dans un lit.

 

Maintenant que mon attention n'est plus accaparée par ce petit bout, j'entend une discussion derrière les baies vitrées.

 

_Tu entend ça ZiTao?_

 

_Non. Je devrais entendre quoi?_

 

_Rien, j'ai du me tromper._

 

Ce n'est pas la réalité. Je sais pertinemment que je ne me trompe pas, j'entend quelque chose, c'est certain. L'épaisseur de la vitre brouille un peu le son qui me parvient, mais j'arrive tout de même à comprendre l'idée principale de cette discussion qui doit ressembler à ça:

 

**\- Ils sont beaucoup plus calmes que les autres.**   
**\- Surtout le gris. Ils sont prometteurs, on a bien fait de les faire venir ici.**   
**\- J'ai hâte de voir avec les autres.**

 

Si ZiTao ne les entend pas c'est peut être parce que mes sens sont plus fins que les siens: parce qu'il n'a pas cherché à développer les siens, ou parce que simplement j'ai plus de potentiel que lui, mais c'est en tout cas une bonne découverte. Si je peux entendre ces humains, alors je pourrais savoir ce qu'ils veulent de nous, les réactions que nous sommes sensés avoir, ce qui nous permettra de nous faire mieux voir et tout un tas de truc dans le genre. Je ne le dirais pas tout de suite à ZiTao, parce que je ne veux pas griller toutes mes cartouches d'un coup, mais je vais essayer à partir de maintenant de faire beaucoup plus attention à ça. Qui sait, ça pourra peut être nous aider un de ces jours.

 

Un peu plus confiant quand à notre docilité, ils se permettent plus de choses. Des adultes qui semblent plus être vétérinaires que scientifiques viennent faire des mesures, de petits tests de réflexes et autre dans le même style.

 

 

 

  
C'est un soulagement quand cette matinée prend enfin fin. Nous permettant de nous rhabiller, on nous retourne dans notre cellule où nous attend un bon repas déjà entamé par nos compagnons de cellule.  
Trop curieux, ils ne nous laissent pas le temps de finir notre première bouchée et nous posent pleins de questions. Pour ne pas changer c'est ZiTao qui y répond et moi je chipote dans mon assiette. J'ai vraiment l'impression que dès que je ne suis pas en loup, mon moral redescend d'un étage pour tomber dans mes chaussettes.

 

Cette après-midi, le petit garçon est revenu. Nous avons aussi appris qu'il s'appelait JiMin.  
Il a emmené avec lui quelques peluches et des jouets comme des ballons. Plusieurs fois il nous les a lancés pour qu'on aille les lui chercher. Ce n'est pas forcément marrant pour nous de jouer au petit chien modèle et de faire attention au sphère sous pression pour ne pas qu'elles éclatent mais rien que voir son sourire, sa joie m'a convaincue de le faire. Si je peux lui faire plaisir alors je le ferais.  
ZiTao et moi avons même hérités de surnoms. Respectivement flocon et cendre. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à jouer, et gouter pour lui (je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que les tartelettes aux fraises ne sont pas du goût des animaux) il est repartit, probablement pour une bonne sieste avant son repas du soir et on bon dodo bien mérité. Ce petit humain me charme de plus en plus.

 

 

  
Le cinquième jour ici vient de se terminer, dont le troisième avec JiMin. C'est toujours aussi agréable de passer du temps avec lui. En seulement quelques jours, il à réussit à comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à nous, à ne pas nous marcher sur les pâtes ou sur la queue par exemple. Il a aussi appris ne pas nous faire courir toute une après-midi derrière une balle et nous raconte des histoires ou encore s'amuser à s'imaginer dresseur.  
Au début, même moi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Les mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissent, le sentiment que même lui me domine sans que je ne puisse rien faire malgré ma supériorité écrasante. Mais on s'habitue à tout, et il n'est pas très exigent. S'assoir, se coucher, tirer la langue. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse donc ça passe pour l'instant. Il n'a pas perdu son habitude de dormir contre moi et maintenant les adultes le laissent finir sa sieste contre moi. Je n'ose pas m'endormir, de peur de bouger et de lui faire mal, alors je veille d'un oeil sur lui.

 

Ces activités me conviennent parfaitement parce qu'avec le peu que je mange, je n'ai jamais beaucoup de force. Le truc, c'est vraiment que je n'ai pas faim. C'est comme si mon estomac était totalement remplis, tout le temps. Je mange parce que les autres le fond et me forcent plus ou moins, mais si j'étais seul, je pense que je ne ferais qu'un seul petit repas par jour.  
Ce manque de nourriture m'affaiblis mais ça ne m'inquiète pas plus. Même si ZiTao et JiMin compte sur moi, je sais que ce n'est pas eux qui me garderont en vie. Je sais que si j'avais encore la possibilité de choisir entre la vie et la mort, la seule personne qui me ferait choisir la vie n'est pas et ne sera plus jamais à côté de moi alors je n'ai simplement pas le courage de me battre.  
Les quelques muscles que j'avais réussis à prendre avec JongIn ont disparut, me laissant à peu près dans le même état que celui que j'étais quand j'étais dans le cirque, de l'énergie en moins. Pour l'instant, personne ne le remarque, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder, parce que mon corps perd de jour en jour du poids.

 

Première semaine que je suis ici et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les humains, forcément très observateur envers nous ont finit par trouver ce que je tentais de masquer. Puisqu'ils ne peuvent me faire manger plus (au risque de me rendre malade), je vais devoir prendre tous les jours des compléments alimentaires. Ils ne m'aideront pas à prendre du poids, ni même à la stabiliser, mais ils m'aideront à moins me sentir fatigué. Ils me garderont en vie.  
Je n'ai même pas envie de le désobéir alors, à partir de se soir, je prendrais mes trois cachets par repas, comme on me l'ordonne.

 

Sur le chariot de se soir, en plus de notre copieux repas habituel, se trouve un petit sachet avec trois pilules. Celui qui nous l'apporte apprend aux autres que c'est pour moi et qu'il ne nous fera passer la nourriture qu'une fois que j'aurais avaler ces médicaments. Gêné de leur avouer à demi mots le mal dont je souffre et de les empêcher de commencer immédiatement leur repas, je les prend en vitesse.

 

Le début du repas est silencieux, désagréablement silencieux et je sais que c'est de ma faute. Ils sont peut être inquiets, dans le pire des cas juste curieux. 

YoungJae est le premier à briser la tension pour enfin poser les questions que tout le monde se pose.

 

**\- On te l'avais bien dit que tu ne mangeais pas assez.**   
**\- J'ai pas faim.**   
**\- Moins tu manges et moi tu auras faim. C'est certain.**   
**\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.**   
**\- On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, en mal ou en bien. Si demain tu te retrouves à travailler dehors avec nous, tu ne vas pas tenir deux secondes et je te laisse imaginer ce qu'ils vont te faire pour t'obliger à te relever.**   
**\- Qu'ils me tuent, ce n'est pas comme si c'était pire que ce qu'on vit maintenant.**   
**\- Et si on arrive à partir d'ici. Si on trouve un moyen de se sauver, ou encore mieux qu'on vienne nous chercher.**   
**\- C'est impossible.**

 

HimChan intervient.

 

**\- Tu sais, moi ça fait, trois ans que j'ai perdu ma liberté. J'avais vingt ans quand je me suis fait attraper. J'ai fait plusieurs centres avant d'arriver ici, et j'ai déjà vu des gens venir nous aider.**   
**\- Trois ans ...**   
**\- Je sais ... c'est long...**

 

Je pourrais presque sourire. Non ... ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'insinuais.

 

**\- Moi, j'ai juste vingt et un ans HimChan et depuis mes douze ans je suis sous la merci des humains, si on fait exception de six petits mois ou j'ai été libre.**   
**\- Hein?**

 

Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux, sauf ZiTao qui connaît déjà une toute petit partie de l'histoire.

 

\- Moi j'ai passé presque dix ans dans un cirque, avec à peine à manger, dans le froid de l'extérieur toute l'année et tout seul. Alors s'il te plait ne me fait pas croire que tu connais mieux que moi le milieu.

  
**\- Pardon. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais eu une telle malchance. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ces six mois de libertés?**   
**\- Une Femme-Loup est venu me libérer. J'ai été dans un centre pour personne comme moi, perdu dans la foret et j'y suis resté six mois. Avant d'être retrouvé.**   
**\- J'avais entendu parler de ces camps, mais je pensais que ce n'était que des rumeurs, des légendes.**   
**\- Non, ça existe, et il y en a même plusieurs, ils sont cachés partout dans le monde.**   
**\- Les humains sont vraiement fort pour être quand même arrivés à vous retrouver.**

 

Je déglutis fortement et je sens mes yeux me piquer. C'est bien ça le plus triste et révoltant dans l'histoire. La voix un peu tremblante je lâche la phrase qui va rendre muet les sept autres le temps de cette soirée.

 

**\- On a été trahis de l'intérieur. C'est une jeune adulte louve qui vivait parmi qui était espionne pour les humains et qui à donner notre position. Sans elle les humains ne nous auraient pas trouver.**

 

ZiTao  joue nerveusement avec ses doigts, YongGuk rumine, YoungJae a la main sur sa bouche, JongUp fixe son assiette, JunHong se mordille la lèvre, DaeHyun joue avec la nourriture de son assiette, HimChan me fixe, ayant du mal à admettre la vérité.  
Je suis désolé de leur dévoilé une vérité aussi moche, aussi détestable, mais savoir cette vérité est certainement mieux que de se bercer de doux espoirs qui ne font que nous maintenir en vie pour mieux souffrir alors que rien n'ira mieux.

 

 

  
Personne n'ayant plus vraiment faim, les autres se forcent à finir leurs assiettes pour ne pas en souffrir demain et moi je vais déjà me coucher.  
Ma nuit est assez courte et parsemée de cauchemars assez fatigants mais quand je me lève ce matin là je sens quand même que les compléments alimentaires font leur effet et que mon corps est plus vif.

 


	12. L'arène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps reprend soudainement son court, mais seulement un millième de seconde semble s'être passé. JiMin, complètement inconscient du danger qui le guettent, promène son regard et tombe sur moi. 
> 
> \- Cendre!!

Nous sommes toujours dans la même salle pourtant je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Au sens propre puisque ce n'est pas l'odeur de JiMin que je sens, mais une autre que je n'arrive pas encore à définir.

 

Mon impression se confirme quand ce n'est pas un petit humain qui arrive vers nous mais un petit chat, un chaton même. J'en avais quand j'étais moi même enfant. Déjà à cette époque là, je trouvais ces bébés d'une taille ridiculement petite, mais maintenant que je suis bien plus grand, le pauvre ne doit faire que la taille d'une de mes oreilles. Il est très jeune, quelques semaines tout au plus. Il marche, titubant de temps en temps. Sa toute petite truffe renifle tout autour de lui. Poussé par les humains, il finit par arriver vers nous. Je ne fais aucun mouvement, je pourrais le tuer tellement facilement. Encore plus que JiMin qui est quand même plus grand donc plus costaud, mais aussi parce que les humains n'ont rien à faire d'un chaton. Si on le tue, ils le noteront sur leur feuille et passeront au pauvre animal suivant. C'est donc à nous de faire attention, sa sécurité de tient qu'à nous.

 

Le petit animal se met à ronronner tout en se frottant à ma chaude pâte. A-t-il conscience du danger que je pourrais représenter pour lui et qu'en règle général, il ne devrait pas s'approcher de nous? Apparemment non et une nouvelle fois je suis content que se soit sur nous que ça tombe et pas sur d'autres loups bien moins attentionnés.

 

Ce petit être fouine un peu, curieux de tout ce qui l'entoure, surtout nous, avant de trouver un coin de la pièce pour dormir un peu, éreinté par ces quelques minutes de découvertes.  
Les scientifiques recommencent à parler depuis leur perchoirs.

 

**\- Ils font preuve de douceur. Ces sujets ne sont vraiment pas décevants.**   
**\- On pourrait presque croire qu'ils comprennent la fragilité du chat.**

 

Cette phrase est plus révoltante que blessante. Bien sur qu'on comprend. Il ne faut même pas être humain pour voir la fragilité et comprendre la manière comment agir. N'importe quel animal, qui ne considère pas ce chaton comme de la nourriture ou une menace, agirait comme nous. Même s'ils ne veulent pas croire que nous soyons vraiment humains (chose que moi aussi je commence à entrevoir, sans vantardise, nous sommes bien moins pires qu'eux), il va falloir qu'ils intègrent que nous ne sommes pas des monstres pour autant.

 

**\- Encore quelques tests et ils seront aptes.**   
**\- Je suis bien d'accord. Ils pourraient bien devenir notre plus grande réussite, mais il faudra surtout qu'ils passent la dernière épreuve pour qu'on soit sûrs.**   
**\- J'ai hâte!**   
**\- Moi aussi.**

 

Je suis frustré de ne pas savoir à quoi ils pensent exactement. En quoi est-ce que nous sommes une réussite? A quoi sommes nous promis? Qu'est-ce que ce fameux ultime test que nous devrons passer? Je suis loin d'avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle. Mais j'en apprend déjà un peu plus. Si on passe cette dernière épreuve, alors il devrait y avoir un changement. Je ne sais pas lequel, mais au moins ça veut dire qu'on ne finira pas notre vie en temps que rat de laboratoire ici. Peut être que se sera pire autre part, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il y a une perspective d'évolution.

 

 

  
Les jours passent et avec eux une routine s'installe. Un mois que nous sommes ici. Un long, très long mois. Mon poids à finit par se stabiliser vers cinquante cinq kilo, un peu moins certains jours, mais déjà je ne perd plus depuis deux semaines. Je suis toujours sous complément alimentaire ce qui me permet de limiter la casse si je peux dire les choses ainsi. ZiTao se fait de plus en plus à la vie ici. Il est de moins en moins stressé, prend ses marques, souffre un peu moins du manque de liberté et de sa famille. Il ne va pas bien, mais il va mieux (que moi et qu'il y a quelques mois). Assez extravertis, il trouve beaucoup de réconfort avec les six autres de notre cellules. Eux sont déjà bien habitués à la vie ici et sont contents d'avoir un peu de compagnie qui leur change de leur quotidien à six. Moi, je reste toujours assez silencieux, ne parlant que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

 

Toutes nos journées ressemblent au précédentes. Tous les matins on passe quelques heures avec JiMin. On le voix grandir à vu d'oeil. Il parle de mieux en mieux, ses cheveux poussent et sont de temps en temps coupés, il a pris un centimètre et se plait à nous le faire remarquer, exagérant un peu la chose. On en apprend un peu plus sur lui, qu'il aime la musique et danser, qu'il aime les couleurs bleu et noir, qu'il aime les fruits.  
J'ai crée un fort lien avec lui, du moins dans mon sens. Je tiens beaucoup à lui et suis encore étonné de pouvoir ressentir autant d'affection et de sentiment positif pour une personne. Il est un peu le petit frère avec lequel je n'ai pas pu grandir, et moi, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, la famille qu'il n'a jamais eu (même si de son point de vue, je suis surtout une grosse peluche chaude et douillette pour la sieste et un petit toutou qui va chercher la balle pour lui faire plaisir).

 

 

 

 

  
Le reste de la journée, l'après-midi donc, on nous organise des rencontre avec des animaux. Ca peut paraître bête, mais les humains s'attendent toujours à ce qu'on les attaque pour les manger ou encore pour notre simple plaisir de faire du mal. Ils sont étonnés à chaque fin de journée quand l'animal repart d'ici en vie, et même en toute bonne santé.  
Certaines fois on retrouve le même chaton ou un différent. Une fois nous avons eu un chien adulte. Celui-ci bien plus méfiant à mis plus de temps à se faire à notre présence. Toujours sur ses gardes, il est bien plus tactile avec nous maintenant. On a aussi eu le droit à des lapins, des oiseaux, un lézard, un poisson (dans son bocal). Une vraie ménagerie mais rien de trop extravaguant pour le moment, et surtout rien de dangereux pour nous comme aurait pu l'être un serpent ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

 

Bien qu'on ne mette pas souvent les pieds dehors, le peu de temps qu'on y passe, on sent clairement que les températures deviennent de plus en plus douces et agréables. Nombre d'arbres et de prairies sont en fleures, faisant régner une bonne odeur à l'extérieur. Des fois j'aimerais y passer un peu plus de temps ... mais sans travailler, juste pour profiter du temps et de la nature.

 

Qui aurait pu croire que mon souhait soit en partie réalisé ...

 

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, ZiTao et moi avons passé du temps avec Jimin. Une matinée des plus normales, vraiment rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Par contre l'après-midi est différente. Au lieu de rester à l'intérieur une fois de plus, on a du sortir dehors, mais non pour profiter comme je le pensais, mais pour travailler. Au lien de montrer notre force, notre agilité et autre, tout le monde, même certains que je n'avais jamais vu sont dehors pour travailler.

 

Dans la partie arrière du camp, là où j'ai passé ma première journée, on fait venir des blocs de pierre ou de béton. Au fur et à mesure des heures, les hommes, grâce à notre précieuse aide, on commence à monter un petit mur qui crée une enceinte à l'intérieur même de ce camp. Personne ne sait pourquoi, on refuse carrément de nous le dire et ce soudain changement en inquiète plus d'un.

 

Ce soir là, je suis assez fatigué parce que malgré les compléments alimentaire, je m'en suis beaucoup plus donné que d'habitude. Pourtant, le stresse m'empêche de dormir directement après m'être couché.

 

**\- Je m'ennuis, tu veux pas descendre pour discuter avec moi.**

 

ZiTao apparemment non plus ne trouve pas le sommeil. On pourrait bien discuter tels que nous sommes, mais les autres dorment tous, donc on voudrait éviter de les réveiller.

 

_Les autres ne le montrent peut être pas, mais on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Pour ta santé._

 

_Je vais bien._

 

_Non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es vraiment trop mince, presque maigre. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, tu t'isoles la plus part du temps si on oublis le cas de Jimin, et encore, tu ne lui parles pas et te contente de jouer avec lui quelques heures en agissant comme n'importe quel animal._

 

_C'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quelque chose de toute façon._

 

_Je ne dis pas que je peux faire quelque chose, mais des fois ... juste parler, ça peut faire du bien. Même si sur le moment ça te fait plus de mal plus tard ça ira mieux._

 

_Hm..._

 

_Je ne veux pas te forcer. Vraiment, si je le fais c'est pour toi. Parce que moi comme les autres on aime pas te voir comme ça. Par exemple, dit moi le plus beaux souvenir dans tes six mois de liberté._

 

_Je n'ai pas qu'un meilleur souvenir. J'en ai trop._

 

_C'est bien, ça veut dire qu'il t'en reste beaucoup. Est-ce qu'il y a un point commun?_

 

_Oui... C'est JongIn._

 

_C'est qui JongIn?_

 

_Mon très très ami._

 

_C'est quoi un très très ami?_

 

_Tu ne sais pas?_

 

_Non._

 

_Ben c'est plus qu'un ami. On restait tout le temps ensemble, on dormais dans le même chambre, on s'est entraîné ensemble, on mangeait ensemble. Et ..._

 

_Et?_

 

_Je ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de le dire._

 

_Pourquoi? Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je te force pas, bien entendu._

 

_Ben, ... il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler. Mais ... en faite ... Il posait souvent ses lèvres sur moi._

 

_Donc c'était plus ton petit ami._

 

_Mon petit ami?_

 

_Ben, oui ton petit ami. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?_

 

_Ben non, il m'a toujours dit qu'on été très très ami. Et puis ... on va dire que je ne suis pas très renseigné sur tout ce qui concerne les relations sociales ... à cause de mon passé._

 

_Bon ... je vois le genre... Je comprend._

 

_Tu comprends?_

 

_Oui, je pense. Je pense savoir pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu en parles._

 

_Lui n'a jamais voulu me le dire... Tu pourrais le faire à sa place?_

 

_Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ce genre de chose..._

 

_Sois réaliste, jamais je ne le reverrais alors tu peux bien faire ça pour moi._

 

_Je vais essayer de faire simple pour que tu puisses comprendre._

 

_Merci._

 

_Mais de rien. Ca me fait plaisir. Alors, moi, la façon dont je vois la situation, parce que je ne prétend pas connaître la vérité. Je pense donc que JongIn et toi vous partagez une relation un peu particulière. Il doit tenir plus à toi qu'à n'importe qui. Et il y a de grandes chances que se soit de ton cas aussi._

 

_Jusque là tu ne m'apprend rien._

 

_Je sais ... on va dire qu'il a donné a votre relation le nom de très très ami, mais la majorité des gens dans le monde nomme ça un petit ami. Ca veut dire qu'il t'aime._

 

_Moi aussi je l'aime. Mais j'aime aussi Jimin, alors pourquoi il ne serait pas mon petit ami?_

 

_Parce que tu n'aimes pas Jimin de la même façon que JongIn. Pour faire vraiment très simple, tu aimes JongIn comme un papa aime une maman._

 

_Comme ça?_

 

_Il y a de grandes chances oui._

 

_Mais pourquoi ils ne voulait pas m'en parler?_

 

_Parce que tu es un garçon et lui aussi. Ce genre d'amour que vous partagez est mal vu entre deux personnes du même sexe. Beaucoup pensent que c'est normal qu'une fille aime d'amour un garçon et inversement ... mais peu pensent qu'un garçon peut aimer d'amour un autre garçon ou qu'une fille peut aimer d'amour une autre fille._

 

_Pourquoi ça serait pas possible?_

 

_Parce que beaucoup sont fermés d'esprit, certains pensent même que c'est une maladie._

 

_Une maladie!?_

 

_Non!! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toutes ces personnes là ont faux. Mais pour que vous soyez tranquilles, pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problème, il préfère le garder secret ..._

 

_Et il m'a dit que s'il m'expliquait trop tôt ces choses, ça risquait de changer entre nous, pourquoi?_

 

_Je suppose qu'il a peur que tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments, le même degré d'amour. Il voulait être sûr que tu ne te trompes pas ou que toi aussi tu fasses partit de ces fermés d'esprit et que tu le rejettes._

 

_Jamais je l'aurais rejeté. Il m'est trop précieux._

 

_Toi tu le sais, mais lui non._

 

_Il me manque tellement._

 

Mes larmes ont commencées à couler lentement le long de mes joues. Le plus dur n'est pas de savoir que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, même si j'en conviens que c'est déjà très douloureux. Non, le pire c'est de me souvenir de moins en moins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me rappeler de son visage. Mes souvenirs de lui sont de plus en plus flous, je ne vois plus avec autant de finesse son visage. Je me souviens de ce que je ressentais quand je sentais son odeur, mais je ne me souviens pas de cette odeur. Je ne me souviens pas du grain de peau sous mes doigt quand on dormait tous les deux. C'est ça le pire.  
Ne pas pouvoir le voir, c'est la fatalité, je n'y peux rien, c'est contre ma volonté et aussi dur soit-il je sais que la vie est cruelle. Le pire c'est de savoir que même ma mémoire se ligue contre moi, me faisant oublier la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne m'impose pas, que je m'impose à moi tout seul. C'est comme le perdre une deuxième fois et cette douleur augmente chaque jours avec la disparition et j'ai peur qu'un jour je ne puisse plus le supporter.

 

_Je suis désolé de te rendre si triste._

 

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 

_J'espère vraiment que ça t'aidera. Je m'en voudrais de te faire souffrir pour rien._

 

_C'est m'est déjà utile. Au moins, j'ai su la vérité sur ce qu'il pensait de moi. C'est déjà beaucoup._

 

_Si tu veux en parler un autre jour, en parler à un autre que moi, parler d'autre chose, on sera toujours là pour t'écouter._

 

_Merci. Moi aussi je voudrais m'excuser de vous causer tant de problèmes, vous en avez déjà assez._

 

_On est dans le même bateau, il faut s'aider. Toi aussi tu m'as aidé au début, même si tu ne t'en es pas forcément rendu compte._

 

On est resté un peu tout le deux dans le silence, digérant ce qu'on avait appris. Moi particulièrement. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi JongIn ne m'en a pas parlé avant, parce que je ne connais pas aussi bien la vie que lui mais je sais qu'il a fait au mieux pour nous et j'espère que là où il est, il est conscient que je lui en suis reconnaissant. Pour avoir tant pris soin de moi, pour m'avoir fait aimer quelqu'un d'amour. Je suis désolé de le faire souffrir, parce que c'est sans doute la vérité.

 

 

 

 

 

J'ai tellement réfléchis que j'ai finit par m'endormir avec ZiTao. Jamais il ne pourra remplacer JongIn, mais je me suis sentit un peu moins seul. Le moindre petit réconfort est bon à prendre.

 

  
Je vois JiMin ce matin, avec ZiTao. Je dois vexer un peu ce dernier parce que je lui porte moins d'attention que d'habitude, je suis plus préoccupé par autre chose.  
Les scientifiques derrières les baies vitrées ne cessent de parler. Plusieurs parlent en même temps, font du bruit autour et je ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il se passe. Au final, les quelques mots que j'arrive à comprendre sont : "bientôt temps", "ça avance bien", "test final" et "vendre". C'est vraiment très inquiétant parce qu'on peut se faire mille et un scénaris pires les uns que les autres sur ce qu'il va se passer.

 

Une nouvelle fois, cette après-midi, on travail en extérieur. Puisque les bases des murs sont déjà mises en place, on se contente de les agrandir. Cette tâche est pénible, parce que fatigante et répétitive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est faire et tout le monde est un peu sur ses gardes. Le fait de monter des murs capables de nous stopper (par la hauteur et la solidité) n'est pas pour nous rassurer. On a d'autres choix que de faire ce qui nous est demandé ... mais c'est comme creuser sa propre tombe.

 

La construction du mur se poursuit de jour en jour. ZiTao et moi ne pouvons déjà proposer notre aide que dans l'après-midi puisque notre matinée est déjà réservée à JiMin. Ensuite, et c'est ça le plus long, c'est que construire en hauteur (le mur) demande beaucoup de force et de minutie. Par un système de cordage on fait monter à la force de nos muscles les blocs de béton et les humains les scellent. A cause de ces difficultés, l'avancement est beaucoup moins rapide mais pas à pas ce mur prend forme et au bout du cinquième jour on le termine.

  
La seule petite brèche est un portail installé par les humains, mais qui est assez résistants pour nous barrer quand même le chemin. C'est donc logiquement qu'entre nous, entre loups, on a finit par appeler cette construction l'arène. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à savoir à quoi elle va bien pouvoir servir.

 

 

  
Plus fatigué que jamais je me lève ce matin. Je vais m'habiller pendant que les autres font de même et on se réunit tous devant la petite table, quelques minutes seulement avant que l'on vienne nous apporter notre petit déjeuner. Je suis assez surpris de voir que je n'ai pas trois mais cinq pilules ce matin. Je regarde le garde, espérant avoir peut être une réponse.  
Elle viendra mais ce n'est pas celle que j'attendais.

 

**\- Aujourd'hui c'est repos. Pas de travail mais profitez bien, demain sera le jour le plus important et le plus dure ici ... même pour toi HimChan.**

 

Cette simple phrase jette un froid et nos estomac réclament soudainement moins de nourriture. En un instant, ils se sont noués. Qu'est-ce que va bien pouvoir être ce fameux jour? Peut être le "test ultime" comme j’entends de plus en plus régulièrement parler par les scientifiques le matin? C'est fort probable. Sur cette pensé, j'ai aussi un petit déclique. Si c'est jour de repos, alors nous n'irons pas voir JiMin. Après tout, aller le voir est considéré comme du travail par les humains. Heureusement, c'est assez agréable (d'être avec JiMin) pour mettre un peu de joie dans ma journée donc je ne considère pas vraiment ça pour du travail, mais on ne joue pas sur les mots avec les humains. La conclusion est juste qu'il n'y aura pas de JiMin pour ZiTao et moi aujourd'hui. Une première un peu dérangeante en un mois.  
Si même moi je suis déçus, je pense que JiMin le prendra un peu mal aussi. J'espère pouvoir le revoir au plus vite. Pouvoir le voir chaque jours est une preuve pour moi de sa santé, que les humains prennent un minimum soin de lui ... là je suis dans l'ignorance et je stresse.

 

Cette matinée se passe dans une atmosphère très lourde. Le silence de notre cellule n'est que renforcé par celui de tous les autres. Aujourd'hui, vraiment personne ne va dehors, tout le monde est confiner dedans. C'est vraiment de plus en plus bizarre et mon instinct me dit que quelque chose d'important et pas forcément agréable va se passer dans les prochains jours.

 

A midi, pour continuer dans la série, j'ai eu à nouveau plus de compléments alimentaires. Une fois ingurgités et de nouveaux seuls, YoungJae n'a pu garder sa question plus longtemps.

 

**\- Tu sais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'en donnent plus?**   
**\- Pas du tout.**   
**\- Ca sent mauvais.**   
**\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.**   
**\- HimChan, est-ce que tu as déjà connus quelque chose dans le genre?**   
**\- Non, jamais non plus. C'est bien ça le plus effrayant.**

 

Ils continuent un peu à discuter de toutes les choses qu'à vécut HimChan pour savoir ce qui pourrait bien se rapprocher le plus de notre situation actuelle. J'écoute plutôt attentivement cette discussion parce qu'elle me concerne de près.

 

Ce matin c'est avec une très forte appréhension que l'on attend l'arrivée du geôlier qui doit nous servir à manger.  
Une troisième fois il arrive avec une certaine quantité non négligeable de petites gélules et nous demande de nous préparer pour une petite demi heure plus tard. Comme prévenus la veille, nous allons enfin savoir pourquoi nous avons travailler ces derniers jours et si ça concerne bien notre dernier test, alors quel est-il?

 

La nourriture descend difficilement dans chacun de nos huit estomacs, pourtant on la savoure parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer.  
Toujours sous bonne garde, on nous fait sortir de nos cellules et on traverse le couloirs sous de nombreux regards (ceux des autres cellules) avant d'arriver dehors. Sentir l'air sur la peau est assez agréable et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir pour la première fois depuis hier respirer à plein poumons.  
On nous dirige vers la petit cabane et on comprend de nous même qu'il nous faut passer sous forme animale.  
C'est pour moi toujours aussi appréciable, mais je coupe court à ce bien être pour me concentrer sur mes sens. Je ne sais pas vraiment si, comme moi, ils ont de bons sens, alors je prend les devants. Avoir ne serait-ce que quelques informations ne pourra nous être que bénéfique.

 

Même si je ne les vois pas, je sens et entend un nombre non négligeable d'humains qui nous entourent. Beaucoup que je ne connais pas, mais certains que je sais faire partie du groupe qui m'observait tous les matins avec JiMin et ZiTao.

 

Il y a aussi une forte odeur que je ne connais absolument pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'humain ou un objet, c'est animal, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.  
Je ressens par le Lien omniprésent la tension qui règne dans chacun de mes compagnons d'infortune. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça les fera se sentir mieux, mais ne pas être dans l'inconnu totale à une part de soulagement.

 

Les lourds ventaux du portail s'ouvrent et nous rentrons. Rien n'est différent de ce que nous avons laissé il y a deux jours. C'est déjà ça, pas de mauvaises surprise de ce côté là.

 

Maintenant que nous sommes tous rentrés les portes se ferment. Nous sommes bloqués à l'intérieur de l'arène.  
A l'extérieur, moi mais aussi les autres, nous pouvons entendre le bruit d'un moteur de camion qui arrive vers nous. Il se stoppe juste devant le portail, des bruits métalliques tendent à dire qu'ils positionnent des barrières entre le camion et le portail. Une des deux odeurs qui stagnent partout sur le camp se fait plus forte.  
Alors ils ont fait venir des animaux. Je pris intérieurement pour ne pas connaître le même sort que JongIn. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre devant des spectateurs.

 

Les animaux se rapprochent de nous et coupent court à mes réflexions. Par mesure de sécurité on s'éloignent du portail pour en être à l'exacte opposé.  
Les bruits des animaux se rapprochent et deviennent de plus en plus familier jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à les reconnaître. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt?

 

_Ce sont des loups..._

 

_Quoi?_

 

_C'est une grande meute de loup qui arrive. Une petite vingtaine je dirais._

 

Au moment même où je dis ces mots, les voilà qui rentrent. Ils sont tous bien groupés, aussi peu confiants que nous.

 

_Il va falloir les attaquer._

 

_Non! YongGuk, il ne faut pas faire ça!_

 

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais?!_

 

Sa voix est agressive, mais je sais que c'est plus de la peur qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un Alpha, mais je sais que pour l'instant je suis le plus amême de prendre les choses en mains. Il faut qu'ils me fassent confiance.

 

_J'ai côtoyé des loups pendant plusieurs années dans mon passé. Je les connais et engager un combat serait clairement à notre désavantage. Ils sont plus nombreux._

 

_Alors dit nous quoi faire, mais vite!_

 

_Nous sommes là avant eux, notre odeur est partout, c'est comme si c'était eux qui entraient dans notre territoire. Ils ne vont pas se jeter sur nous de la sorte._

 

_Très bien mais on fait quoi nous?_

 

_On reste groupé. On les regarde droit dans les yeux mais on ne montre aucun signe d'agressivité._

 

_J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais..._

 

_Ne t'inquiète pas et fait moi confiance pour une fois._

 

Heureusement pour nous, personne n'a l'idée de prendre d'initiative personnelle, ils font ce que j'ai dit.  
La meute de loup, elle aussi groupée, arrive. Les plus jeunes sont à l'arrière, les plus robustes devant. Pour n'importe qui, ils sont en positions d'attaques, mais moi je sais lire à travers eux. Je sais anticiper ce qu'ils vont faire et je peux m'en servir pour nous éviter de nous battre et qu'on soit blessés inutilement... surtout que personne ne connaît ma maladie, donc tout combat est très dangereux pour moi.

 

 

  
Je sens les humains qui nous encerclent, je les entend parler entre eux de ce qu'ils voient, de ce qu'ils pensent de nous, mais je me force à me concentrer sur la potentielle menace en face de nous.  
Peu à peu la meute se rapproche de nous. Ils sont aussi tendus que nous, mais comme nous, certains arrivent à garder le calme dans leur rangs.

 

Les plus téméraires se rapprochent jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres au plus. Ils nous sentent, font "connaissance" et s'assurent de notre désir, égal au leur, de ne pas entamer les hostilités.  
Convaincu de ce fait, ils recommencent à reculer pour se caller dans un coin et ne plus en bouger.  
Notre attitude non agressive témoigne de notre laissé faire et donc du fait qu'on accepte de partager l'espace dans lequel nous sommes confinés. Chacun dans un coin on ne se lâche pas du regard, au cas où, mais c'est de plus en plus calme. Rien ne se passera et les humains finissent par s'en rendre compte. Je l'entend.  
Aussitôt le portail s'ouvre et les loups attirés par une odeur de viande ainsi que pour échapper à cette promiscuité, sortent de l'arène pour retourner dans leur camion.

 

_D'après les humains, nous avons passé le premier tiers du test..._

 

_Mais comment tu sais ça YiXing?_

 

_Je les entend._

 

_Tu arrives à les entendre? Comment tu fais?_

 

_Je suis un pisteur, ... en gros ça veut dire que mes sens sont très affutés, ... mais là n'est pas la question, je sens que d'autres animaux arrivent et eux je suis sûr de ne pas les connaître._

 

Ce sont véritablement trois cauchemars qui arrivent sur nous. Je suis pour le coup moi même terrifié à la vue des trois gros grizzlis qui arrivent dans notre direction. Ils sont, d'une plus gros, et de deux plus puissants que nous. Le seul vrai avantage que nous ayons, c'est l'agilité, mais elle ne nous servira à rien ici. Autant avec les loups on pouvait avoir un tout petit espoir de vaincre parce qu'ils étaient nombreux mais peu forts, mais là ils sont juste trop forts pour nous, surtout à trois.

 

_Et maintenant on fait quoi YiXing?_

 

_J'en sais rien ... mais franchement je ne pense pas qu'on fasse le poids._

 

_C'est aussi mon avis._

 

Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime pour essayer de me remémorer mes cours avec JunMyeon et avec SeHun et tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que tous les deux ont ordonné de fuir devant un animal de cette dangerosité. La fuite est impossible dans une telle situation alors que faire? Mes jambes commencent à se faire de plus en plus cotons et je ne suis pas le seul. Je sens la peur, l'angoisse dans l'esprit de tous.  
Réfléchissons par un autre chemin. Si les humains ont crées ce test, alors il est logique qu'il y ait pour nous une façon de réussir. C'est même sûr, il faut juste savoir ce qu'ils attendent de nous... Savoir si on a conscience du rapport de force? Savoir si on a la folie de les attaquer quand même? Savoir si on tente de s'échapper? Savoir si on tente de faire ami-ami quand même? Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'on attend de nous et ma peur m'empêche d'entendre le peu de paroles des humains. Ce n'est pas là-bas que je trouverais les réponses. A trop me reposer sur les humains, je suis faible maintenant que je me retrouve seul. Que faire?

 

Les grizzlys avancent tout doucement vers nous, reniflant agressivement.

 

_On peut pas les battre, si on entame le combat, on est foutu._

 

_HimChan à raison. Il faut qu'on les stoppe avant._

 

_Ce n'est effectivement pas bête ... même logique. Il reste encore à savoir comment._

 

_Pourquoi ne pas leur faire croire qu'on est plus dangereux qu'eux, qu'ils ont plus à perdre que nous?_

 

_Bien ZiTao. On va essayer ça._

 

_Je disais ça comme ça._

 

_Ben pour l'instant c'est la meilleur des solutions._

 

On se met tous les huit face à ces trois monstres, la queue en l'aire, le regard menaçant, les babines retroussées laissant s'échapper de rauques grognements.  
Les ours adoptent la même position, les mêmes actions, mais ont stoppé leur avancé.  
Ils tentent d'arriver par notre droite, alors on tourne dans le même sens qu'eux pour rester à leur opposé.  
Quand nos deux groupes s'arrêtent, on à fait un quart de tour et on est tous à égale distance du portail. Tant qu'à faire j'aurais bien continué de tourner encore peu pour être au niveau du portail, histoire qu'on puisse nous faire sortir le plus rapidement possible si dérapage il y a. En cet instant, j'ose espérer que, malgré leur envie de résultat, ils tiennent plus à nous vivants que morts.

 

**\- C'est génial, ils viennent de passer le deuxième tiers du test. C'est mieux que ce à quoi je pensais.**

 

Cette phrase je l'ai clairement entendu et j'en suis à la fois content comme terrifié. Content parce que ça veut dire que c'est ce qu'ils attendaient de nous et que si ça se passe comme tout à l'heure, lors ils devraient faire sortir ces menaces d'ici quelques secondes. Terrifié parce que si les difficultés sont croissantes alors j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il nous attend pour le dernier tiers du test.

 

Mon esprit est plus que focalisé sur le portail, à tel point que j'en oublis tout le reste de mes sens. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est humains attendent pour faire sortir ces ours?  
Enfin le mouvement tant attendu arrive et les portes se mettent légèrement en mouvement. Mais quelque chose cloche. La porte s'ouvre avec une lenteur terrible, cette impression n'est pas du qu'à mon impatience. Et a peine un passage d'un mètre est créé que la porte commence à se refermer. Aucune odeur de viande, aucun mouvement de la part des ours.

 

Alors que je m'attendais à voir quelque chose de grand entrer, quelque chose de potentiellement pire que les ours, je vois arriver un tout petit être, haut comme trois pomme. Un adorable petit enfant que je n'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.  
Le temps s'arrête autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que fais JiMin ici?

 

 

 

 

Le temps s'arrête autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que fais JiMin ici? Il est bien trop en danger pour pouvoir venir ici. Entre toutes les force que nous sommes, il ne représente rien de plus qu'un moustique. Pourquoi est-ce que les humains l'ont-ils fait rentrer? Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir garantir ma sécurité alors la sienne? C'est impensable. Et si je ne peux pas le protéger alors il va ...

  
Le temps reprend soudainement son court, mais seulement un millième de seconde semble s'être passé. JiMin, complètement inconscient du danger qui le guettent, promène son regard et tombe sur moi.

 

**\- Cendre!!**

 

Bien évidemment qu'il m'a reconnus. Sans plus faire attention aux trois montagnes de muscles, il leur tourne le dos et se met à courir dans ma direction aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permette tout en gesticulant et criant mon nom.

 

Ses yeux transpirent sa joie de me voir, sa bouche dévoile toutes ses petites dents banches, ses petits yeux sont faiblement ouverts, vaincu par son sourire. Il court vers moi, mais il ne sera jamais assez rapide.  
L'attention des dites montagnes de muscles est portée sur l'enfant. Tout ce qu'ils voient c'est un petit morceau de viande qui n'a absolument aucune chance contre eux et qui court, brisant l'équilibre précaire qui existait dans l'arène.

 

Le portail est à mi chemin entre nos deux groupes, JiMin en sortant s'est rapproché de moi, mais les ours ont pris leur décision avant moi.  
Leur muscles et leurs graisses ballotant de part et d'autres de leur corps qui se rapprochent malgré tout rapidement de celui que je considère comme mon petit frère.

  
Mon corps agis de lui même. Mes griffes sortent pour me propulser plus vite dans sa direction. Les muscles donnent leur meilleur pour ces quelques mouvements. Ma respiration est chaotique, mais elle ne m'empêche pas de donner tout ce que j'ai pour arriver à JiMin avant.  
Le petit bout ne remarque qu'au dernier moment que je ne suis pas normal. Que j'arrive bien trop vite, trop fort pour simplement lui faire câlin comme j'en ai l'habitude.  
Ses petites mains, lentement, remonte jusqu'à son visage pour le protéger de ce qu'il prend comme notre collision imminente. D'une dernière impulsion de mes membres postérieurs, je fait un saut d'un bon mètre pour passer au dessus de lui. Mes babines se retroussent, mes griffes sortent et je retombe lourdement sur l'ours.

 

Ne m'aillant pas vu arriver, il est complètement déstabilisé. J'arrive à le repousser sans mal, mais moi même trop préoccupé par JiMin dans mon dos, je lui jette un coup d'oeil et ne voit pas le gros coup de pâte que je me prend dans le flanc.  
Je suis sonné sur le coup, mais je tiens bon sur mes jambes pour opposer mon corps à cet ours.

 

Je sens une légère douleur sur ce même flan, mais la colère, la peur et la détermination, l'adrénaline en un mot, me font tenir bon, désensibilisant mon corps.  
Mon regard n'est plus que haine et intimidation.

 

Derrière moi arrivent tous les autres loups, et les deux autres ours arrivent derrière le leur aussi. Tout le monde se fixe, en chien de faïence. La tension est plus forte et pesante que jamais dans cette arène.

 

_ZiTao, met JiMin derrière toi et reculez le plus possible._

 

Il n'a pas le goût à répondre et se contente de faire ce que je lui demande.

 

La colère est tellement forte s'écoulant dans mes veines que je m'en ferais presque peur. Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état de rage. Même quand je me suis trouvé en face de HyoMin et qu'elle a avoué m'avoir trahis.  
Elle, abusée par les humains, faisait ça dans un but louable puisqu'elle pensait à tord pouvoir régler les problèmes entre hommes et Hommes-Loups. Mais ces scientifiques là, ces humains, ils ne font ça que pour satisfaire leur curiosité ce sont eux les vrais monstres.

 

La folie est là, toute proche. Je sens la raison quitter mon corps pour laisser l'animal en moi se manifester, peut importe si je dois donner ma vie. Si je dois le faire, ça sera fait, mais pas un seul de ces ours ne touchera un seul cheveux de mon JiMin.  
Je n'ai absolument plus aucune limite, plus aucune peur. Suivis de plus ou moins prêt par mon groupe qui se pose des questions, j'avance inlassablement vers ces ours, sans montrer la moindre hésitation, les crocs toujours dehors.

 

Après quelques secondes d'affrontement, le plus gaillard de tous tente de me donner un coup de patte que je n'esquive même pas mais l'attrape entre mes mâchoires et serrent le plus fort que je peux.  
Un affreux goût métallique se repend dans ma bouche seulement peut importe, je veux seulement faire passer le message.

 

D'un coup sec, il arrive à dégager sa patte et recule, boitillant légèrement. Je continue d'avancer pour asseoir ma domination et finalement, les trois ours reculent. Ils arrivent au niveau du portail et le plus jeune renifle la brèche, dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir par là où ils sont rentrés.  
Les humains consentent à les laisser sortir.

 

Maintenant qu'ils sont dehors, la tension retombe et je commence à me rendre compte, petit à petit de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qui vient de faire ça? Je ne suis pas sur, pendant ces quelques secondes j'ai bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre était dans mon corps pour prendre les décisions. Quelle que soit la réponse, j'en suis content parce que le résultat est, qu'à part une bonne peur, JiMin est sain est sauf.  
En même temps que tout le reste me reviens en pleine tête, la douleur arrive elle aussi.

 

Elle me fait chanceler et tomber à terre. Un petit couinement s'échappe mais je me retiens du mieux que je peux quand j'entend les petits pas si caractéristiques de Jimin.  
Dos à lui, je l'entend seulement arriver en courant. A quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi, il ralentit comme hésitant à me toucher. Si les Dieux ont un minimum pitié des créatures auxquelles ils ont fait voir le jour, alors ils feront en sorte que JiMin n'ai pas peur de moi ... sinon j'ai peur de ne pas m'en sortir. Si j'ai fait peur à JiMin, s'il ne veux plus m'approcher par peur de moi, alors je voudrais que la blessures qui me vide lentement de mon sang me soit fatale.

 

**\- Cendre? Ca va? Tu as pas trop mal?**

 

Douloureusement mais lui cachant, je me retourne et rampe pour me mettre contre lui. Il s'assoit, se plonge dans mon poil, du côté immaculé. Ma langue un peu râpeuse et totalement nettoyée de sang vient se poser sur son visage pour le rassurer  
HimChan arrive de l'autre côté se met à lécher ma plaie. C'est assez difficile de ne rien montrer parce que c'est douloureux, mais pour Jimin je le fais.

 

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, un groupe d'humains, armés mais aussi des vétérinaires arrivent dans notre direction. Que se soit pour me soigner ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je ne veux pas de leur aide.  
C'est à peine si j'entend ceux qui sont restés à l'extérieur conclure que nous venons de passer avec succès la dernière partie du test.

 

Je sors sur mes pattes, tant bien que mal, aidé par mon groupe avec un ZiTao qui s'occupe toujours de JiMin. Ce dernier sera récupéré par les humains quand je ne le verrais pas.  
Ils me laissent me changer en premier dans la cabanon. En commando, j'enfile seulement mon pantalon. Quand je regarde mon côté, je sens mon coeur se soulever. Du bas de ma côte gauche jusque sur mon aine se trouve une grosse plaie très sanguinolente. Tout mouvement, même rester debout est une torture ce qui explique ma tenue et le temps que j'ai pris à me changer.

 

Je ressors, m'appuyant sur YongGuk (le souillant malheureusement) pendant que JongUp et HimChan vont se changer et sous forme humaine m'aider à tenir debout.  
Dès ce moment là, entouré par les humains armés, nous nous dirigeons vers un bâtiment contenant l'infirmerie (le reste de notre groupe nous rejoignant au fur et à mesure).  
Je pousse un soupire de soulagement quand je pose enfin mon corps sur le matelas. Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps avant de sentir un masque se poser sur mon nez et sur ma bouche. Je ne résiste pas, ma blessure m'aillant complètement bousculée et l'anesthésiant m'achevant.  
Les derniers mots que j'entend sont tels:

 

**\- C'est moche, mais une bonne couture et ça ira. C'est costaud ces bêtes là.**

 

Quels cons!  
Black out total.

  
L'image me revient peu à peu. Mes paupières sont lourdes de sommeil et c'est un véritable combat que de les soulever. Je suis encore complètement ensuqué, mais je me rappelle parfaitement de tout ce qui s'est passé avant.  
Je ne ressens plus toute cette haine physique. Je ne pardonnerais jamais aux humains ce qu'ils ont fait, mais au moins mon corps ne le ressent plus. C'est un soulagement. Toute cette tension, c'est très fatiguant et même douloureux pour le corps.

 

Ma vue se stabilisant, je vois deux infirmiers autour de moi qui finissent de poser un bande blanche autour de mon abdomen pour sécuriser leur, je cite, couture.  
Ils m'aveuglent ensuite quelques secondes avec une lampe dans mes yeux, claquent autour de mes oreilles, me pincent les doigts et les jambes.  
Maintenant réveillé à mon maximum bien que toujours ensuqué, ces deux personne m'aident à me relever. Je ne tiens que fébrilement sur mes jambes, mais je fais un effort pour ne pas rester plus en contact physique avec eux. Ils me dégoutent.  
Je ressors de la petite pièce dont l'odeur est chargé de celle du sang. Mes amis m'attendent toujours. Si les humains ont pris le risque de ne pas les faire retourner dans notre cellule, alors c'est qu'il n'a pas du se passer longtemps depuis que je suis rentré.  
YongGuk et HimChan, sensiblement de la même taille et de forte carrure viennent de se mettre de chacun de mes côté pour m'aider à marcher. Eux je veux bien de leur aide.

  
Assez doucement, mais à la hauteur de ma fatigue, on marche en direction de notre bâtiment.  
Le silence est lourd mais pas très désagréable quand on rentre. Nous somme un peu l'attraction, moi particulièrement. Ils veulent tous avoir des réponses et en temps normal ne se serait pas gêner pour le faire, mais quand ils m'ont vu, ils n'ont pas osés ouvrir la bouche.  
Clopinant, les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls, sans t-shirt, mais avec un beau bandage qui se pare d'orangé à quelques endroits. Il n'est pas compliqué de comprendre que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, si nous sommes toujours le matin, a été violent.

 

A la fin des quelques dizaines de mètres formant ce couloir, on arrive enfin devant notre cellule.  
Je suis couché dans le lit de ZiTao (qui prendra le mien) qui est en bas. Un petit soupire de soulagement passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Là, sans forcer sur aucun muscle je suis bien.

 

**\- Tu devrais dormir, ça ne te fera pas de mal.**

  
J'hoche la tête. C'est en effet tout ce que j'ai envie pour le moment même. Je tire la couverture sur mon corps, m'enfonce dans mon coussins et ferme les yeux. Les dernières choses que j'entend c'est HimChan qui commencent à raconter, certainement pour les autres cellules ce qu'il vient de nous arriver. Moi je ne le sais que trop bien. Autant la fatigue que la volonté de ne pas entendre une nouvelle fois la triste réalité m'emporte vers le sommeil.

 

Au cour de ce qui est pour moi un nuit mais qui n'est en faite qu'une journée, j'ai de plus en plus froid. Pourtant je suis toujours sous la couverture, bien emmitouflé dessous et depuis le temps que je suis dans la même position mon environnement devrait être imprégné de ma chaleur. Ca ne semble pas être le cas. D'immenses et douloureux frissons me traversent constamment, hachant complètement mon sommeil.  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si froid? C'est vraiment une sensation extrêmement désagréable.  
D'une faible voix j'appel n'importe qui qui pourrait se trouver près de moi. Puisque mes yeux ne sont pas ouverts, je me fis seulement à mon ouïe et je sais qu'à l'instant quelqu'un vient de s'accoster au lit sur lequel je suis allongé.

 

**\- J'ai froid ...**   
**\- Ce n'est pas normal YiXing, il y a une vingtaine de minute on t'a rajouté une couverture parce que tu avais déjà froid.**

 

C'est YoungJae.

Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir formulé une telle demande.

 

**\- J'ai toujours froid...**   
**\- C'est vraiment pas normal.**

 

Une main chaude se pose sur mon front.

 

**\- Tu es glacé. Est-ce que tu as mal au ventre?**   
**\- Non, pourquoi?**   
**\- Est-ce que je peux jeter un petit coup d'oeil.**

 

Même si j'ai peur d'avoir encore plus froid si j'enlève les couches au dessus de moi, je l'autorise à le faire.

 

**\- Putain! Je le savais. HimChan, fait vite venir quelqu'un!**   
**\- Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe?**   
**\- YiXing se vide de son sang. Appelle!**   
**\- Mais je fais comment?**   
**\- Je m'en fous mais fait vite.**

 

C'est de là que vient donc ce sentiment de mal-être.

 

**\- YiXing, est-ce que tu as des problèmes de santé?**

 

Je n'arrive plus à remettre de nom sur ce que m'avais dit BaekHyun, mais j'essaye de lui faire comprendre tout de même.

 

**\- Mon corps sait pas coaguler...**   
**\- Tu es hémophile?**   
**\- Il me semble que c'est ça oui.**   
**\- Et les autres cons d'humains qui ont du te faire une suture simple. Merde!**   
**\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.**   
**\- Avant d'arriver ici, j'avais commencé des études en médecine. Mais pour l'instant on s'en fout. Ta blessure est assez grave et les humains l'ont sous-estimée, ta maladie n'a pas arrangé les choses donc il va te falloir une transfusion de sang au plus vite. Economise tes forces.**

 

Si je n'étais pas autant dans les vapes, il pourrait presque me faire peur. Tout ce que je suis accable de faire c'est d'apprécier cette main chaude toujours poser sur mon ventre qui m'apaise un minium.

 

Je flotte jusqu'à ce que du mouvement autour de moi me face revenir un peu plus à la réalité. C'est un homme en blouse blanche qui tient dans ses mains une poche de rouge tirant sur le bordeaux. Du sang si je fais confiance à ma vue.  
Il sort un de mes bras de sous la couverture. Lui aussi sa peau est chaude, alors je ne repousse pas ce contact. Ca me pique un instant puis on scotch ma peau et il se recule. C'est bon? C'est déjà finit? Certainement.

 

**\- Y a plus de place à l'infirmerie donc il va devoir rester là. Surveille-le bien. Toi qui à fait un peu de médecine, tu devrais en être capable.**

 

L'homme s'en va sans plus de cérémonie. Pas soucieux pour grand chose lui. J'ai l'impression d'être juste un petit chat qu'on essaye plus ou moins de sauver, mais que peut importe le résultat final, tant qu'on se dit qu'on à tout fait c'est bon. Ma vie est-elle à ce point là inutile pour avoir aussi peu de considération? Pourquoi nous avoir fait prendre tant de risques avec les ours si c'est pour ne pas assumer les conséquences ensuite? Je vais arrêter de réfléchir parce que de toute façon ça ne change rien.

 

**\- Tu veux que je viennes te réchauffer?**   
**\- Hein?**   
**\- En tout bien tout honneur, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris sa seconde réplique, mais je m'en fous, tout ce que je retiens c'est que dans quelques secondes, je pourrais sentir une agréable vague de chaleur entourée mon corps.  
Il a beau être plus petit que moi, actuellement il irradie de chaleur et je tasse mon corps pour être un maximum en contact avec lui. Sans gêne par rapport à ma "tenue", ni par rapport à notre position, je soupire dans son cou de plaisir.

 

**\- Merci YoungJae.**   
**\- De rien. Dort un peu, et n'hésite pas à me dire s'il y a quoi que se soit. On est tous là pour toi se soir et les jours qui suivront d'accord.**   
**\- Merci.**

 

Que dire de plus. Rationnellement ils n'ont rien à gagner à prendre soin de moi, pourtant il le font et je suis touché de voir cette solidarité, même dans la situation qu'est la notre.

 


	13. Des retrouvailes inespérées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YiXing, explique nous, ou on va finir par croire que tu es devenu fou. 
> 
> Cette fille s'appelle SoHyang, je la connais. Elle est sous couverture mais c'est l'une des nôtres.

Quand je me réveille ce matin, je sens mon corps tout engourdis et pourtant une petite douleur se fait sentir au niveau de mon côté et de mon bas ventre à gauche. Par contre, le corps de YoungJae n'est plus contre le mien ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir repoussé toutes les couvertures. Ainsi, les jambes couvertes de la couvertures et le buste d'un simple drap, je n'ai pas froid, je suis bien. Je n'ai plus rien de relié à mon bras, tout le sang étant passé durant mon inconscience.  
On ne va pas dire que je me sens bien, mais je me sens mieux. Le froid est sincèrement quelque chose de très désagréable et ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas été victime.

 

Je pousse sur mes bras et m'assois. J'ai conscience de mon corps et je sens ma blessure, il va falloir que je fasse attention. Tout à l'air de tenir pour l'instant, mais ça me semble tellement fragile, et je n'ai pas envie de connaître à nouveau le manque de sang.

 

ZiTao arrive et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je lis sur son visage un peu d'anxiété mais aussi un peu de soulagement. J'ai du leur faire peur à tous.

 

**\- Tu vas mieux?**   
**\- Oui.**   
**\- Vraiment?**   
**\- Oui, vraiment. C'est pas la grande forme, mais déjà j'ai plus la tête qui tourne ou froid.**   
**\- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose.**   
**\- Je pense aussi.**   
**\- YoungJae va devoir changer ton pansement tout à l'heure.**   
**\- Déjà?**   
**\- Il est midi, donc ça fait presque vingt heure que tu as le même. Pour éviter toute infection ou problème, surtout avec ta santé, il faut le changer régulièrement. On ne sait pas pourquoi les humains sont très occupés en ce moment, alors ils ont demandés à YoungJae de le faire.**   
**\- Je préfère tout autant.**

 

ZiTao continue pendant quelques temps de me parler, me disant ce que j'ai raté, pas grand chose en soit. Puis YoungJae arrive. Son visage est lui aussi moins tendu que hier. Il me propose de s'occuper de moi avant que le repas arrive.  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

 

Pendant que je suis assis, il enlève avec toutes les précautions le bandage qui le fait le tour de mon abdomen et qui s'étend sur ma cuisse. Le fait de ne plus être maintenu par cette bande est un peu douloureux parce que ça tire sur ma peau, alors il m'autorise à m'allonger sur le lit. Il retire ensuite la gaze, un peu rosé mais peu dans l'ensemble.

 

C'est la première fois que je vois réellement ma blessure. Ce n'est plus l'immonde trou que j'avais pu apercevoir en allant à l'infirmerie hier tôt dans la matinée, mais un longue ligne sertie de nœuds de fils pour maintenir les deux bords collés. C'est assez rouge et enflé mais dans l'ensemble bien propre et pas sanglant, un très bon point.  
Mon docteur du jour passe un coton imbibé d'un liquide à l'odeur qui pique le nez. Ensuite, il repose plusieurs gazes sur toute la surface blessée. Il m'aide à m'assoir à nouveau et bande exactement comme s'était fait avant. Même si je suis un peu plus compressé, c'est moi douloureux d'être maintenu. Je le remercie et il me fait un grand sourire.

 

Mon ventre gargouille. J'ai faim. Très faim. Je ne sais pas si je mangerais beaucoup, mais en tout cas j'ai très faim, quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. En même temps, je n'ai pas mangé depuis presque trente heures alors que mon corps à été mis à rude épreuve et nécessite de l'énergie.  
Quand le chariot arrive, la seule différence avec avant, c'est que j'ai plein de cachet en plus de d'habitude. Le geôlier explique à YoungJae en quelques rapides mots lesquels je dois prendre à quel moment, puis nous donne toute la nourriture avant de repartir.

 

YoungJae m'explique lui un peu plus en détails les effets de tous ces bonbons colorés. J'en ai pour la coagulation, j'en ai contre les infections, j'en ai contre la douleur, j'en ai pour la cicatrisation et d'autres encore que YoungJae à retenu mieux que moi. Je fais avec précision tout ce qu'il me dit, lui vouant pour le coup une confiance aveugle, et c'est ensemble qu'on commence le repas.

 

Alors que nous en sommes en son plein milieu, YongGuk prend la parole.

 

**\- On ne t'a jamais dit merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous hier matin.**   
**\- C'est normal.**   
**\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on survie d'entraide que l'on ne doit pas se dire merci. Ta connaissance des animaux nous a été très précieuse. Et tu t'es montré très ... courageux pour sauver ce petit humain. ZiTao nous a raconté qui il est pour vous.**   
**\- Tu sais, je me suis fait peur quand même. Tout s'est passé si vite, mon corps à agis si vite.**   
**\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un réflexe de l'instinct. Tu lui a sauvé la vie et peut être même à nous aussi. On s'en veut un peu de ne pas être intervenu comme toi, parce qu'au final tu as tout fait tout seul contre les ours et on voit le résultat.**   
**\- Je m'en fous. Tant que personne n'est mort c'est le principal.**   
**\- Si tu le vois comme ça alors, sincèrement on t'en remercie.**

 

C'est vrai que sur le coup de l'instinct comme il le dit, je me la suis joué un peu perso. Si cette blessure n'était pas si équivoque je pourrais avoir du mal à croire en ce que j'avais fait. C'est dans les pires situations qu'on se révèle vraiment, peut être que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vu le vrai moi. La vrai bête, dans le sens du vrai animal. Celui qui se bat pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers, qui n'hésite pas à se mettre en danger pour ne pas que les autres. Je suis assez fier de moi. JongIn l'aurait été aussi, ... après m'avoir sacrément engueuler. Il me manque de plus en plus, son image, son odeur, son grain de peau, ses lèvres, sa chaleur sont de plus en plus flous, mais ce qui reste ce sont les battements de mon coeur quand je pense à lui. Eux ne change pas malgré tout ce qui arrive. Maigre consolation mais consolation quand même. Dans ma situation je me contenterais de peu.

 

 

 

 

  
Ma santé s'améliore de jour en jour. Cinq jours que cette fameuse matinée s'est passé déjà. Je ne fais pas grand chose mes journée par ma guérison me prend beaucoup d'énergie. En parlant de cette dernière, c'est toujours YoungJae qui me change une fois par jour mon bandage. De jour en jour cette blessure change de visage. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle est beaucoup moins rouge est enflée. Les deux extrémités commencent à bien de refermer mais il me faudra encore plusieurs longs jours voir semaines avant que tout ne soit cicatrisé et je ne parle même pas du temps avant de pouvoir me retransformer et être sûr que rien ne craque. Ce qui reste pour l'instant ma plus grande peur. Autant dire que je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas bouger. YoungJae m'a d'ailleurs dit que je devrais garder une belle cicatrice. L'erreur des humains et simplement la gravité de la blessure étant en cause. Je m'en doutais, sincèrement. Ca ne me fait par rien, parce que je sais que toute ma vie je me rappellerais ce jour dès que je verrais ou sentirais cette cicatrice, mais je m'estime chanceux si je ne souffre que de ça. Vu ce qu'il y a avait en face de moi, et je ne le réalise que maintenant, les conséquences auraient pu être bien pires.  
ZiTao lui est déjà retourné voir JiMin. Ce dernier est toujours un peu sous le choque de ce qu'il s'est passé, même s'il n'en saisie pas l'entière portée. Souvent il me demande, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas le voir, alors ZiTao s'occupe de lui et le distrait comme il peut.

 

La vie en règle général à repris son court. A part moi et YoungJae qui me sert de surveillant médical, plus personne, même dans les autres cellules n'est obligé de rester à l'intérieur. YongGuk, HimChan, JunHong et tous les autres ont repris leur travaux comme avant la construction de cette arène, s'en est de même pour tout le camp. C'est presque comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 

Pour nous, seuls à l'intérieur, les journées sont un peu longues alors on discute. Il serait plus juste de dire que YoungJae fait la majorité de la discussion. C'est un vrai moulin à parole, mais on s'en contente tous les deux. C'est un peu plus vivant et je répond quelque fois pour construire un vrai échange. J'aurais cru qu'avec son débit, en une journée, il n'aurait plus rien à me dire, mais en faite, les sujets sont intarissables et j'y ai pris goût.

 

Il me raconte son enfance et toutes les conneries qu'il à fait avec JongUp puisque les deux ont grandis ensemble dans les campagnes. Ses pauvres parents et voisins en ont vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais ça lui fait de bons souvenirs maintenant. Il me parle ensuite un peu de certaines légendes de sa région. Puisqu'il est coréen et moi chinois nous n'avons pas les mêmes et il est intéressant de voir les différences et les ressemblances. C'est instructif et divertissant.  
J'aurais voulu moi aussi lui parler des plus belles choses qui me sont arrivés dans la vie, c'est à dire la période où je suis arrivé avec Amy et tout ce que j'ai vécut, parce que moi aussi j'ai plein de bons souvenirs de cette période, mais je ne le fais pas. Nous sommes en terrains inconnus et si on regarde bien, il serait très imprudent de parler à haute de ces choses. C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ne m'ait pas torturé pour me faire parler à ce sujet et je ne veux pas risquer de tendre le bâton pour me faire battre. Alors je lui raconte mon début d'enfance, avec mon petit frère, les merveilleuses montagnes dans lesquelles j'ai pu me promener pendant des heures. Les paysages qui eux sont bien encrés dans ma mémoire, toute la faune et le flore que j'avais l'habitude d'observer pendant ces moments là. On fait découvrir à l'autre ce qu'il n'a pas connu et c'est un petit moment de douceur dans ce monde qui en manque cruellement.

 

 

 

  
Neuf jours depuis cette fameuse matinée et pour la première fois je vais sortir de ma cellule. Ca me fait un peu bizarre mais surtout beaucoup de bien parce que je commence à en avoir marre de voir ce bloque de béton avec ces quelques meubles toutes les heures de la journée. J'ai besoin de voir un peu autre chose, de respirer l'air frais, de voir le soleil.

 

 

  
Etre dehors peut paraître dérisoire, mais c'est pour moi un vrai bonheur. En un mot, je me ressource.  
Je ne passe que quelques minutes dehors puis je rentre dans le bâtiment que je connais le mieux. Puisque j'ai toujours interdiction de me transformer je rentre dans la pièce habituel sous forme humaine. Je vois JiMin qui joue avec ZiTao. A mon arrivé, le petit reste près du loup, par sécurité.  
Je me rend compte que ZiTao est énorme. Quand je suis moi même sous ma forme animal, nous somme sensiblement les mêmes à quelques centimètres près et pour la taille qu'on fait, ça revient à dire qu'on est pareil, mais quand je reste un simple humain il est vraiment grand. Ca fait bien longtemps, plusieurs mois que je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans un tel cas. Doucement, pour ne pas faire peur au plus jeune je me rapproche et vais caresser ZiTao. Ce dernier m'a bien évidemment reconnus et reste aussi détendu qu'avant mon arrivé, du moins je le suppose puisque justement, avant, je n'étais pas là.

 

Je caresse un peu le loup puis regarde le petit garçon.

Rassuré par la non réaction de son protecteur, il se rapproche un peu de moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je dirais même que ses yeux scannent mon esprit, c'est assez déstabilisant comme regard pour un enfant si jeune.

 

**\- Cendre?**   
**\- Oui, c'est moi.**

 

Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire le lien? Déjà il faudrait qu'il sache que nous ne sommes pas que des peluches, ce dont je ne suis pas sûr, et quand bien même il le saurait, il faudrait qu'il me reconnaisse.

 

**\- Tes yeux y' sont pareils.**   
**\- Ha bon?**   
**\- Oui.**   
**\- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que je sois un homme?**   
**\- Non.**   
**\- Mon papa et ma maman, y' sont comme toi.**   
**\- Ton papa et ta maman?**   
**\- Y' sont partis longtemps. Maintenant, ma maison c'est ici.**

 

Ce qui répond à mes deux questions. Ca m'explique aussi pourquoi lui est ici, pourquoi il semble avoir si peu d'importance aux yeux des scientifiques et qu'il comprenne ma situation. Je suis triste parce que ça veut dire que c'est une double trahison des humains envers lui.  
Mais disons que sur l'instant, le fait qu'il sache déjà tout est une bonne chose parce que je ne vais pas perdre du temps en explications que de toutes façon un petit bonhomme tel que lui n'aurait pas compris s'il n'était pas impliqué de si près.

 

**\- T'a bobo ton ventre.**   
**\- Un peu, mais ça mieux. Et toi, tu n'as pas eu trop peur?**   
**\- Si. J'aime pas ces très gros loups.**   
**\- Ce n'étais pas des loups, mais des ours.**   
**\- Ils sont méchants.**

 

Il serait trop compliqué, même tout simplement impossible de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas méchants mais dangereux, que c'est juste leur nature, aussi précoce soit-il. Je lui souris simplement.  
Il m'invite à m'assoir avec lui contre Flocon (ZiTao) et me demande de lui lire une histoire, ce que je fais avec plaisir.

 

Etre avec lui en temps qu'humain est différent. Ce n'est pas la même manière de communiquer, ce ne sont pas des automatismes. C'est comme une seconde rencontre, mais rien que le fait de l'avoir près de moi me fait du bien. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui, alors ne pas le voir à été aussi douloureux que ma blessure, mais sa présence me soigne et je me gorge de lui un maximum avant de devoir repartir deux heures plus tard.  
Faussement soucieux de ma santé, je ne peux rester plus ce premier jour parce qu'il faut que je passe un petit test par un vrai médecin pour vérifier ma guérison avant de retourner me reposer.

 

Les mains de cet humain sont beaucoup moins douces, tendres, que celles de YoungJae. Lui se fout de savoir si j'ai mal ou pas. Il veut juste expédier au plus vite tâche pour pouvoir faire autre chose. Il a cependant le mérite de faire attention à la blessure en elle même et ne fait rien qui pourrait endommager l'encore faible début de cicatrisation.  
Je la vois un peu différemment que dans ma cellule (ma blessure) car cette pièce est sombre, mais là, plusieurs lumières sont braquées dessus donc je la découvre en réalité. La première couche de peau est cicatrisé ce qui pourrait presque faire croire que je suis complètement guéris, mais si je peux dire ainsi, mon intérieur est encore en pleins travaux. Il faut à mon corps beaucoup de temps pour ressouder chaque couche de l'épiderme, ressouder les muscles, et n'étant pas un spécialiste, il doit y avoir beaucoup d'autres choses dont j'ignore l'existence.

 

En profitant pour changer mon pansement, comme ça c'est fait pour aujourd'hui, il me fait raccompagner à ma cellule où YoungJae m'attend. Lui aussi à pu sortir un peu dehors aujourd'hui et ça se voit. Il ne fait jamais la tête, mais là il est encore plus souriant qu'à l'accoutumé. Lui aussi avait un grand besoin de prendre l'air, de voir autre chose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Je ne compte pas les jours, donc je ne sais pas que ça fait deux mois et demi que je suis ici, donc environ onze semaines que j'ai été kidnappé par les humains. Depuis un bon mois, je ne vois le temps qui passe que par l'évolution de ma blessure, sa cicatrisation. Un certain nombre de fois, faisant de faux mouvement, j'ai déchiré un peu ma peau. C'est juste le partie supérieur, donc à par élargir un peu la cicatrice, ça ne fait rien de bien grave et heureusement.  
Jour après jour ma plaie cicatrise donc, les quelques plaies qui apparaissent finissent par disparaître rapidement.

 

Il y a quelques jours seulement, j'ai arrêté les médicaments. Maintenant que je n'ai plus du tout mal et que je ne crains rien bactériologiquement parlant, je retrouve un traitement normal de complément alimentaire et un repas classique.  
J'ai aussi repris un rythme normal en ce qui concerne mes visites à JiMin. Le matin et l'après-midi. Je le vois grandir au fur et à mesure. A cet âge, ils grandissent rapidement et il aime me le faire remarquer en me montrant que maintenant, sur la point des pieds, il est capable de toucher le bout du museau de ZiTao (qui il faut l'avouer, baissait un minimum la tête pour faire plaisir au petit bout).

 

Même si au final, je l'ai plus côtoyé sous forme humaine que de loup, JiMin est moins à l'aise comme je suis actuellement. Il me demande régulièrement quand est-ce que je pourrais redevenir sa peluche et je ne cesse de lui répéter que bientôt. Et ça tombe bien parce que ce bientôt n'est autre qu'aujourd'hui.  
Les médecins autant que moi, on est tous sûr qu'il ne m'arrivera rien si je la tente donc je me lance aujourd'hui.

 

L'animalité coule en moi à travers mes veines et se repend dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux changent, mes oreilles pousse, mon nez devient museau, ma peau se pare de poils, une queue prend place en bas de mon dos, ma paume de main se divise en plusieurs coussinets et mes ongles deviennent des griffes. Après un mois et demi sans aucune transformation, c'est une vraie libération que de pouvoir me voir et me sentir sous ce jour. Depuis mes douze ans que je sais que je peux me transformer, je n'ai jamais plus de trois semaines sans me changer en animal, alors ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Quelque part j'étais même entrain de me dire que je redevenais plus humain et donc plus monstre paradoxalement. Pouvoir devenir ce fier animal me permet de mettre de la distance entre moi et les hommes. Je me sens différent, moins nocif, moins cruel, meilleur.  
Je me retrouve, je suis enfin moi quand je suis en animal. Peut être que notre vraie nature, nous Hommes-Loups, c'est l'animalité. Au départ, si je me rappelle la légende que nous a raconté JunMyeon, alors des humains ont reçus cette faculté de divinités. Il est logique alors de penser que notre principale nature est l'humanité et que notre côté animal n'est qu'un second visage. Depuis quelques semaines, moi, je me mets à penser l'exacte inverse. L'animal est une part plus importante de nous et c'est seulement par la force des choses que notre humanité est ressortie. Notre finalité dans la vie serait alors de se rendre compte de la proportion de chacune de ces deux natures et de s'en faire sa propre opinion.

 

Trêve de réflexions philosophique, maintenant que je suis ce que je considère comme moi, il est temps que je retrouve mon petit frère de coeur qui m'attend avec impatience sous ce visage.  
Dès que j'apparais à son regard, il court dans ma direction et me sert fort dans ses bras. Même s'il connaît la vérité, pour lui ça fait un mois et demi qu'il ne m'a pas vu, et pas seulement un jour, d'où sa réaction. Il est tellement mignon que finalement la raison je m'en fous complètement et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, sans la laisser reposer de tout son poids, mais juste assez pour lui prouver ma (volonté de) présence.

 

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, me retrouver et retrouver vraiment JiMin, mais mes oreilles, elles aussi de retour dans toute leur efficacité, ont brisées ce moment et mon moral.  
Voilà ce que j'ai entendu dans la loge en haut, celle d'où nous sommes observé:

 

**\- Le gris semble aller mieux (pour eux nous n'avons pas de nom, nous sommes des objets donc ils trouvent des spécificités pour nous reconnaître les uns des autres).**   
**\- C'est vrai. Le lot est donc prêt. Les six de travail et les deux de protections. Il va falloir contacter les acheteurs.**   
**\- Je m'en occupe. Je pense que d'ici une petite semaine, on pourra organiser leur départ. Ca nous fera de la place pour des nouveaux.**

 

En extrapolant un peu, je comprend qu'ils parlent de notre cellule, de nous huit. Les six de travail seraient ceux qui étaient là avant nous et qui montrent des qualités dans les travaux de force: YongGuk, HimChan, JongUp, DaeHyun, YoungJae, JunHong.  
Les deux de protections seraient ZiTao et moi.

 

Il ne m'est pas trop compliqué de comprendre donc que le test final que nous avons passé il y a déjà un certain temps visait à savoir si nous attaquerions pour protéger quelqu'un dont nous sommes proche, JiMin pour moi. Savoir si nous sommes dignes de confiance.  
Les loups de départ ne sont que des appâts, testant nos réactions face à un surnombre. Ne pas attaquer est ce qu'ils attendent parce qu'il ne faut pas que l'on attaque tout le monde.  
Les trois ours servaient à savoir comment nous réagirions en position de faiblesse, savoir se débrouiller, improviser.  
Enfin, JiMin, cerise sur le gâteau, et objet principal. Savoir si nous hésiterions à mettre nos vie en danger pour protéger quelqu'un à qui on tient.

 

Moi qui m'était dit au départ que je finirais peut être ma vie ici, du moins que j'y passerais de nombreuses année, je me rend compte que mon séjour sera probablement de trois mois ou un petit moins. Encore un saut vers l'inconnu et peut être des conditions de vie pires que celle qu'on à ici. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je suis sûr et certain que JiMin ne partira pas avec nous. Ils n'ont aucun avantage à le faire, surtout si c'est simplement pour me faire plaisir.  
Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de quitter JiMin. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir de ne plus le voir. De souffrir comme pour JongIn parce que j'oublis son visage, sa voix, ses petites mains dans mon poils et tout ce qui fait de JiMin, JiMin, mon petit frère.

 

Je pourrais douter de mon raisonnement, de mon ouïe, mais je suis sûr des deux. Peut être pas sur le test, mais ça ce n'est pas l'essentiel, tout ce que je retiens c'est que JiMin et moi allons être séparés.  
Je me rapproche encore plus de JiMin et porte ma tête sous sa main. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi pour me rassurer pour l'instant. Il est un peu surpris au départ, mais il se prête au jeu et vient même poser ses petites lèvres sur ma truffe humide.  
Si moi je le vis mal, comment lui va le vivre? Sur qui va-t-il tomber ensuite?

 

Je suis très silencieux, complètement silencieux ce midi, et même s'ils l'ont remarqués pour l'instant ils ne me posent pas de question, conscient que de temps en temps, j'ai le droit d'avoir des coups de mou sans avoir nécessairement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

 

Sauf que voyant que le soir, je ne vais pas mieux, HimChan finit par me poser la question. Espérant peut être me libérer un peu de ce poids, je lui explique tout le cheminement de ma pensé et les conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivées.

 

Ils ont pour l'instant un peu de mal à y croire, ou alors justement est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas y croire? Peu importe, moi je me suis convaincu moi même et je n'ai pas de doute concernant notre avenir. J'ai jeté un froid sur la pièce et plus personne n'ose ouvrir sa bouche et se contente de manger. Moi, je reprend mes mauvaises habitudes et trifougne plus dans mon assiette qu'autre chose. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, que la nuit se passe vite pour que je puisse allé voir mon JiMin.

 

Ce matin mes hypothèses se confirme, et les doutes des autres s'évanouissent un peu. Ce matin nous avons le droit tous à un cachet de levure de bière. Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas, c'est tout simplement quelque chose pour faire briller le poil. Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous rendre présentable si ce n'est pas pour nous vendre.  
Les choses se précisent et avancent pour nous plus grand malheur à tous.

 

ZiTao essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était pour JiMin, mais moi je n'en suis pas capable. Je reste toujours au plus proche de lui, me colle littéralement à lui. Je veux m'enivrer un maximum de lui avant de devoir le quitter contre mon grès.

 

 

  
Les quatre jours qui suivent passent plus vite qu'aucun autre jour que j'ai passé ici. C'est fou. J'aurais tout donner pour ne jamais mettre les pied ici, pourtant à l'instant même je donnerais beaucoup de choses pour ne pas partir. Je n'ai jamais le choix et c'est aujourd'hui que se pointent les premiers acheteurs potentiels.

 

Sous forme animale, nous sommes emmené dans l'arène à nouveau fermé. Je tente de me détendre un maximum, mais ce n'est pas facile. Cet endroit me rappelle de mauvaises choses et j'aurais préféré ne jamais y remettre les pattes.  
Les futurs acheteurs rentrent à leur tour, bien entourés d'armes pour être sûr que nous n'ayons pas des envie de tuer nos futurs propriétaires.

 

Les premiers sont un couple de la haute société. Un mari et sa femme, habillés élégamment, le port de tête haut, le regard traduisant leur sentiment de supériorité sur nous. L'un au bras de l'autres, ils nous scrutent les uns après les autres. Nous, nous sommes debout, on ne fait pas de réel effort pour paraître bien. Avec un peu de chance, on ne nous achètera pas et on aura un peu de sursis pour rester ici.

 

Les secondes sont un petit groupes d'hommes d'affaires, tous très chics dans leurs costumes. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi nous pourrions leur servir, mais bon.

 

Les troisièmes sont un homme d'affaire d'âge très mûr, habillé de très classe. Avant même que je n'ai pu me poser la question de qu'est-ce que nous pourrions bien faire pour lui, une odeur arrive sur ma truffe. Une odeur que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître. Une odeur qui ravive en moi un sentiment qui m'a déserté depuis de nombreux mois, l'espoir. Cette odeur c'est celle de SoHyang. Je lève immédiatement le regard pour espérer confirmer ce que je pense.  
Elle est là, dans la peau de la parfaite secrétaire jolie, des lunettes, un dossier entre les mains, un tailleur. Elle aussi me regarde dans les yeux. Elle semble me reconnaître, mais n'est pas sûr d'elle.

 

_Les gars, il faut leur plaire à eux!_

 

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes YiXing?_

 

_Faites moi confiance! Vraiment!!!_

 

Je n'ai pas le temps de tout leur expliquer. Chaque acheteur ne reste que quelques secondes donc il faut tout de suite absolument que nous fassions bonne impression. Par chance, depuis la dernière fois dans l'arène, ils me font confiance et font ce que je leur ai dit.  
On se tient bien droits, et je prend même l'initiative de m'assoir tout en regardant dans les yeux ce vieux monsieur.  
De son attitude imbu de sa personne, passe devant les armes pour s'avancer vers nous. Les scientifiques ne sont pas tranquilles. Ils craignent un peu nos réactions, mais en même temps ils ne veulent pas faire peur à l'acheteur en manquant de confiance en nous. Ils misent sur notre docilité et pour une fois je vais faire tout ce qu'ils attendent de moi sans même qu'ils n'aient besoin de me le demander.

 

**-Haha, ces bêtes savent qui est leur maître. Je suis vraiment très intéressé.**

 

Si je n'avais pas SoHyang en face de moi, je lui aurais clairement fait comprendre que je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais sa propriété.  
SoHyang arrive derrière lui. Elle fait mine de s'intéresser à nous.

 

_Surtout elle vous lui faite pas de mal._

 

_YiXing, explique nous, ou on va finir par croire que tu es devenu fou._

 

_Cette fille s'appelle SoHyang, je la connais. Elle est sous couverture mais c'est l'une des nôtres._

 

Ils semblent très surpris, mais face à la joie et l'espoir qui inondent mon esprit, ils ne posent pas plus de questions.  
SoHyang arrive enfin face à moi. Son visage est neutre, elle ne montre rien. Elle fait style de porter attention à mes oreilles dans le seul but de créer un contact entre nous.

 

_YiXing c'est bien toi?_

 

_SoHyang, il faut que tu nous sortes de là!!_

 

_C'est prévu, ... mais je ne savais pas que tu étais là._

 

_Ca fait trois mois ..._

 

_Pétard. Tenez vous prêt pour cette nuit et si tu peux débrouille toi pour faire passer le mot au plus grand nombre._

 

_Merci SoHyang._

 

_Tient bon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Mon coeur bat vite, mais je m'efforce, comme elle, d'afficher un poker face impénétrable. Il ne faudrait pas que je mette tout en l'air parce que je vend la mèche que SoHyang est une Femme-Louve.

 

Pour les deux acheteurs suivants, nous retrouvons notre attitude désinvolte, nous montrant sous un jour qui est bien moins brillant. Si SoHyang arrive à nous faire sortir se soir, alors tant mieux. Mais si ce n'est pas possible pour une raison x ou y, alors il vaut mieux que nous soyons achetés par celui chez qui elle est sous couverture. C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour l'instant.

 

Ces quelques entrevues durent une bonne partie de la matinée et on nous laisse rentrer dans notre cellule juste après, notamment pour manger.

 

Ma plus grande peur c'est finalement qu'on ne puisse plus venir nous chercher. Maintenant que j'ai eu l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes l'espoir de pouvoir échapper à cette vie, j'ai peur d'être déçus et de finir ma vie ici. Après avoir eu de l'espoir je ne sais pas si je supporterais de savoir ça.  
Si ça ne peut pas se faire se soir, mais que nous sommes vendus ailleurs que là où je l'espère dans le pire des cas, alors tout ceux qui seront restés ici seront sauvé, mais pas nous. Tout un tas de scénaris divers et variés naissent dans mon esprit et ne font que me faire du mal. Comment une émotion aussi positive que l'espoir peut-elle faire tant de mal finalement.

 

Une fois qu'on est sûr que plus aucun humain n'est ici, HimChan commence à m'interroger et je fais de mon mieux pour y répondre. Notre échange ne passe pas inaperçu pour les autres cellules et comme une suite de domino les informations au départ de notre conversation progressent jusqu'à gagner l'entièreté de ce bâtiment.

 

**\- Comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses?**   
**\- Elle était avec moi au centre où j'étais. Un peu avant ... ma capture, ... on a du choisir notre orientation. Elle a choisis de réintégrer le monde des humains pour servir notre cause en travaillant sous couverture, alors que moi je ne tendais qu'à rester en foret et instruire à mon tour ceux qui y seraient arrivés.**   
**\- Et elle t'a dit quelque chose?**   
**\- Oui. Elle m'a dit de me tenir prêt, qu'on doit tous se tenir prêt pour se soir. Je pense qu'on va nous faire sortir en discrétion pendant la nuit.**

 

Suite à cette phrase, tout le monde se met à parler en même temps, mais paradoxalement pas bruyamment du tout. Tout le monde a bien compris l'enjeux et personne ne voir avoir la responsabilité de l'échec de cette opération à cause d'une raison aussi futile.

 

**\- Il faudra prévenir ceux de l'autre dortoir pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts eux aussi.**   
**\- On le fera cette après-midi, pendant le travail. On sera discrets.**

 

L'après-midi nous retrouvons notre emploi du temps normal. C'est peut être déjà la dernière que nous passerons ici.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je fasse parvenir un mot à JiMin. Si j'ai une chance de quitter cet endroit alors il faut que je parvienne à faire venir JiMin avec nous. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.  
Mais pour lui faire passer ce mot, il faut que je sois humain, parce qu'il n'est pas un Homme-Loup (au dernière nouvelle) donc je ne peux pas créer le Lien.  
Je ne trouve pour l'instant qu'une seule excuse et j'espère franchement qu'elle suffira.

 

**\- Si c'est la dernière fois que je le vois, alors je souhaiterais pouvoir lui dire mes derniers mots. Je tiens vraiment à lui.**

 

Par chance ils acceptent.  
Quand j'arrive devant l'enfant, il est un peu déçus de ne pas me voir sous ma forme animal. J'ouvre mes bras et il vient tout de même se jeter à l'intérieur. Je profite de ce moment pour glisser discrètement à son oreille ces quelques mots.

 

**\- JiMin écoute moi très attentivement. Est-ce que la nuit, tu peux sortir de ta chambre.**   
**\- J'ai pas le droit.**   
**\- Ca n'est pas ma question. Est-ce que tu peux sortir?**   
**\- Par la fenêtre.**   
**\- Très bien. Je veux que cette nuit, tu ne dormes pas mais que tu sortes.**   
**\- Je vais me faire gronder.**   
**\- Non. Je serais là et on ira faire une balade et tu reverras Cendre le loup.**   
**\- C'est vrai?!**   
**\- Oui, mais il faut vraiment que cette nuit tu penses à sortir et pas t'endormir.**   
**\- Je le ferais.**   
**\- Très bien.**

 

J'ai un peu peur qu'il oublie ou qu'il s'endorme sans le faire exprès. Il ne sait pas à quel point c'est important, et surtout, pour un enfant de son âge, il est facile s'endormir, mais je n'ai d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance.  
Je le repose à terre et m'éloigne quelques instants pour revenir sous forme animal et retrouver ma complicité avec lui.

 

**\- Je serais dehors cette nuit.**

 

Comme s'il avait compris ma crainte, il me rassure et je le remercie profondément.  
L'après-midi passe rapidement, et même si j'ai confiance en lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de profiter de chaque instant que je passe en sa compagnie.

 

 

 

 

  
Ce soir là je suis très tendu, nous sommes tous tendus, mais j'essaye de ne pas le faire voir surtout aux humains. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

 

Au cas où, tout le monde fait semblant de dormir. Je suis, comme tous les autres, couché, mes yeux sont fermés, ma respiration est faussement régulière et profonde. Tout est silencieux, noir, sans vie apparente.  
Les secondes sont longues mais en même temps, on tremble à chaque fois que les rayons de la lune traversent les nuages et que l'on pense que c'est le soleil qui se lève.  
Toujours étant qu'à un moment, la porte s'ouvre assez discrètement, mais chacun de nous à l'affut l'entend. On se lève sans faire le moindre bruit et on se rapproche de la grille qui nous sert de porte.

 

Plusieurs ombres se sont glissées dans le couloir et ouvrent au fur et à mesure toutes les portes, libérant les occupants qui sortent du bâtiment. Notre cellule étant la plus au fond, nous sommes les derniers à être secourus.

 

Mon coeur bat plus vite qu'il n'a jamais battu, il est même douloureux. Le sang pulse fortement dans mes tempes, mes jambes tremblantes me portent à peine, ma vision humaine est très faible, aidée par l'obscurité alentour. Suivis par notre sauveur, on sort, toujours dans le silence. Une fois dehors l'air frais m'aide à respirer un peu mieux, mais, malgré mon état, je n'oublis pas le plus important. Il faut que j'aille chercher JiMin.

 

Comme nous sommes une bonne cinquantaine dehors donc c'est sans mal que j'arrive à m'extirper incognito du groupe pour rejoindre un bâtiment un peu plus à l'écart. J'en fais rapidement le tour et trouve le garçonnet emmitouflé dans sa veste et qui attend que j'arrive. Il me fait un grand sourire quand il m'aperçoit mais, mettant mon indexe sur ma bouche, je lui intime le silence.  
Je prend sur moi et le porte dans mes bras pour étouffer le bruit que ses petits pas pourraient faire par inadvertance.

 

Je rejoins la place centrale où tout le monde était avant mon départ présent. Quand j'y arrive je vois qu'elle s'est quasiment entièrement vidée. Il ne reste d'une fourgonnette alors qu'au départ il y en avait une demi douzaine et une petite dizaine d'âme. Je reconnais tout ceux de ma cellule et quelques inconnus. Je pense que je vais me faire passer un savon quand nous serons en sécurité pour avoir cette action solo, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir eu ce geste pour mon petit frère de cœur.

 

Toujours avec l'enfant dans mes bras, mes pas se font plus longs, et je me met à trottiner pour rejoindre cette camionnette où sont déjà entrain de monter les autres. Je suis l'avant dernier à monter, le dernier qui ferme la porte est un des organisateurs de notre évasion.

 

Une fois dedans et avant même de regarder l'identité des personne que je n'ai pas encore regardé avec attention, je porte un regard sur JiMin qui se fait de plus en plus tendu dans mes bras.

 

**\- Cendre, on fait quoi?**   
**\- On va aller ailleurs, mais tu vas rester avec moi d'accord?**   
**\- On va se faire gronder.**   
**\- Non, tu retournera plus là-bas. Tu verras se sera mieux. Je suis fier de toi, tu ne t'es pas endormis.**   
**\- T'as vu?**   
**\- Oui. Mais tu dois être fatigué maintenant.**   
**\- Même pas vrai...**   
**\- Fait dodo dans mes bras.**

 

Il hoche la tête, la cale contre mon torse, son pouce vient se placer entre ses lèvres et il ne met pas longtemps avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves.  
A ce moment seulement je relève la tête et je regarde les personnes autour de nous. Je vois en premier lieu YongGuk, DaeHyun, JunHong et ZiTao dont les yeux font des aller retour entre moi et un groupe en face de moi que je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder.

 

Curiosité oblige, je regarde moi même ces personnes. Eclairés par un rayon de lune mes yeux tombent sur des personnes que je connais bien et que je pensais ne jamais revoir de ma vie. ChanYeol, SeHun, JongDae.

 

Mes yeux s'embuent sans délais. Est-ce que c'est vraiment eux? J'en doute. Est-ce que j'ai bien vu? Il est possible que non. Est-ce que je les ai vu parce que j'ai envie de les voir? J'en ai peur. Peu importe la bonne réponse, le résultat c'est que mon front se pose sur celui de JiMin pour cacher toutes les larmes qui coulent. Mes respiration fait un bruit monstre dans le silence du la fourgonnette, mais je ne m'entends même plus.

 

J'entend un de ces trois (de part sa position) se lever et s'approcher et s'agenouiller en face de moi.

 

**\- YiXing …**

 

C'est la voix de ChanYeol.  
Je sert plus fort JiMin, si en plus de mes yeux, mes oreilles se mettent à me jouer des tours, je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

 

_YiXing, calme toi ..._

 

_C'est vraiment toi ... ChanYeol?_

 

_Oui, c'est moi. Vient que je te sers dans mes bras._

 

_Et JiMin?_

 

_Confie le à un de tes amis quelques secondes._

 

Je relève les yeux. L'idée se fait dans ma tête que finalement c'est peut être la vérité.

 

**\- ZiTao?**

 

Il comprend rapidement ma demande quand je pose mes yeux sur le petit bout endormis dans mes bras et que je le tend vers lui. Avec une grande douceur pour ne pas le réveiller, il le prend contre lui.

 

Moi je me retourne vers ChanYeol. Pour la première fois je le vois enfin. Ses traits sont encore tendus, ses yeux un peu humides, sa lèvre inférieure tremble un peu.  
Je me jette littéralement dans ses bras, mais il m'éloigne quelques instants pour enlever mon collier (je n'avais pas remarqué que les autres en étaient déjà débarrassés). Ensuite seulement il accepte mon étreinte. Son corps est bien plus solide que le mien, plus protecteur. Il m'entoure complètement et je retrouve un semblant de sentiment de sécurité.

 

_C'est vraiment finis?_

 

_Oui. Tu es avec nous, tu es en sécurité, on va rentrer dans notre nouveau camp avec tout le monde._

 

_Vous avez retrouvé SoHee?_

 

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde est en sécurité. Et toi aussi._

 

_Merci d'être venu me chercher..._

 

_Non, c'est à toi de nous excuser de ne pas avoir pu te protéger._

 

Tout mon corps en tremble encore, mon cœur bat toujours fort. Je suis vraiment pas bien physiquement, et même mentalement c'est le chaos. J'ai du mal à croire à ce qui est entrain de se passer et je n'arrive pas du tout à réaliser.  
Ma tête en vient à me tourner.

 

_Calme toi YiXing, respire ..._

 

_J'y arrive pas ..._

 

_Tu veux de l'aide?_

 

_Oui.._

 

Il se décale et fouille derrière lui dans un sac. Il ressort un petit tube avec des cachets blancs.

 

_C'est des tranquillisants. Tu te sentiras mieux. Ca te fera sans doute dormir aussi._

 

_Non! Je ne veux pas dormir._

 

_Mais pourquoi?_

 

_J'ai peur. Si je dors, ... peut être que je vais me réveiller dans ma cellule._

 

_Je te promet que non. Tu vas rester avec nous et la première chose que tu verras quand tu ouvriras les yeux, se sera un de nous._

 

_Sûr?_

 

_Je te le promet je t'ai dit. Puis il faut prendre soin de toi. BaekHyun va me tuer si je te ramène en mauvais état._

 

C'est vrai. Je sens déjà son regard accusateur sur moi, ma maigreur et ma cicatrice. Mais aussi dur ce regard soit-il, je serais heureux de le sentir sur moi.

  
Avec une gorgée d'eau, j'avale un des cachets. Les effets arrivent assez rapidement. Ma respiration se calme, mes tremblements cessent, mon corps se relaxe dans l'ensemble. Je sens aussi le sommeil arriver comme me l'a dit ChanYeol. Je lui résiste un peu, mais il finit par gagner et de la même manière que JiMin s'est endormit dans mes bras, je m'endors dans le bras de ChanYeol.

 

 

  
Le soleil agresse mes yeux à travers mes paupières closes. Je sais que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans ma cellule donc le soleil ne peux pas arriver dans mes yeux.  
Douloureusement et lentement je les ouvre. Je vois un plafond métallique blanc et non pas béton de normalement. J'étire dans mes bras mais je bute directement contre un corps. Je me fige. Dans mon lit, il n'y a personne avec moi. Je suis le seul sur mon niveau puisque c'est un lit simple alors pourquoi y a-t-il quelqu'un?

 

Le visage d'un ChanYeol m'observant lui aussi se dévoile à moi. Comme une grosse claque tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir me revient en tête. Notre évasion et mes retrouvailles avec mes amis. Je pleure encore un peu. Le soulagement de me dire que vraiment, réellement, l'enfer est finit. Que j'ai retrouvé ma liberté, que je vais retrouver mes autres amis, que je vais retrouver mon très très ami. Je vais tous les retrouver.

 

Tous le monde est déjà réveillé, même JiMin et il se fait une joie de me sauter dessus quand il voit que je ne dort pas.

 

**\- He! He! Tu avais dit que je verrais ma pelucheeu!!**   
**\- Bientôt JiMin. Quand on sera arrivé à destination, c'est promis.**   
**\- On arrive quand?**   
**\- Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir être patient.**

  
_ZiTao, il me semble qu'il s'appelle comme ça, m'a dit qui était JiMin. Tu as bien fait de le faire venir avec nous, mais tu aurais quand même du nous prévenir._

 

_Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là._

 

_On l'a bien compris je t'ai dit. T'imagines pas la peur qu'on a eu quand on t'a perdu de vue. On se serait fait tuer par JongIn._

 

Mon coeur rate un battement. JongIn. Mon JongIn. Il me manque comme je n'ai jamais manqué de rien dans ma vie. Même mon corps ressent ce manque. Je suis comme une enfant à qui il tarde de rentrer chez lui et retrouver son doudou, même si la comparaison de JongIn avec un doudou est un peu osée. Le résultat est le même, l'attente avant de le revoir va être bien trop longue à supporter pour mon pauvre petit coeur.

 

_Toi aussi tu lui manques beaucoup._

 

_J'ai encore pensé trop fort?_

 

_C'est ça, haha... Par contre, tu risques d'être un peu surpris ... Il a un peu changé pendant ces quelques mois._

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?_

 

J'ai un peu peur. ChanYeol ne prend jamais des pincettes. Si là il en prend, alors ça veut dire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose.

 

_Te savoir capturé par les humains à faillit le rendre fou tu sais. Pendant plusieurs jours, seule Amy a pu aller lui parler. Il était vraiment mal. Et ce mal-être il l'a transformer en colère._

 

_Il n'aurait pas dû._

 

_C'était plus fort que lui tu sais. Pour lui, il devait prendre soin de toi et il a faillit à sa mission. Il s'est retrouvé du jour au lendemain tout seul, avec la rancœur d'avoir échoué._

 

_Je voulais juste sauver SoHee._

 

_Il en est conscient. Tout le monde en est conscient et on te remercie pour ça. Mais, il a transposé son mal-être en rage. Il y a eu deux points de vue ensuite. Le mien, c'est que cette rage à finit par s'estomper sans disparaître pour dévoiler un charisme sans faille._

 

_Et de l'autre point de vue?_

 

_JongIn a évolué. Comme te l'as peut être dit JunMyeon, JongIn est un Beta plus. Certaines situations auraient pu faire de lui un Alpha et c'est finalement ce qui s'est passé._


	14. Un retour aux sources pas si terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Tu es si maigre mon petit ...  
> \- ...  
> \- Ton frère te ressemble tellement. On dirait deux gouttes d'eau. Tu es devenu tellement beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai quand même l'intention de continuer à poster cette fic, et un jour à la terminer.  
> J'ai pas mal de soucis de santé et la fac à gérer en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais essayer de poster plusieurs chapitres ce week end pour que vous ayez de quoi lire.
> 
>  
> 
> Merci à ceux qui sont encore là et qui continue à croire en moi malgré mes délais qui sont tout bonnement horribles!

_Certaines situations auraient pu faire de lui un Alpha et c'est finalement ce qui s'est passé._

 

_Alors ça veut dire que toi tu ...._

 

_Oui, je suis passé sous son autorité._

 

_On peut changer d'Alpha?_

 

_C'est rare mais ça peut arriver._

 

_Et il n'y a que toi?_

 

_Non, on est plein. En quelques semaines seulement il s'est fait sa propre meute et vue à quel point tu étais proche de lui, il est possible que toi aussi tu viennes garnir les rangs._

 

_Qui?_

 

_Donc moi, hm ... LuHan et SeHun ... JunMyeon ... MinSeok ... YiFan que tu ne connais pas encore, il est dans une autre voiture, je te présenterais quand on fera notre première pause tout à l'heure. Ensuite ... BaekHyun, ... JongDae et KyungSoo aussi._

 

Je tique au dernier nom. Lui non plus je ne l'ai pas oublié et si j'avais eu le choix j'aurais préféré qu'il ne fasse pas partit de la meute. Tant pis.

 

_Donc vous êtes dix._

 

_Oui, pour l'instant, mais ce nombre peut augmenter à tout moment ou même diminuer si un autre alpha arrive et "chipe" des membres à JongIn._

 

_Il me semble que c'était Amy votre Alpha avant. Elle n'a rien dit?_

 

_Absolument rien. C'est dans la logique et pour être honnête, ça soulage un peu Amy. C'est une Alpha très puissante. Son attraction sur les autres est très forte sans qu'elle ne le fasse exprès. Le résultat c'est qu'elle se retrouve à la tête d'une trentaine de membre._

 

_C'est énorme._

 

_Oui. C'est dans ce genre de cas que les Béta sont importants. Les simples Bêtas sont de bons délégué de l'Alpha, et un Béta plus comme JongIn peut même soulager de la manière dont tu sais l'Alpha donc ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucune tension._

 

 

  
Savoir ça me soulage moi aussi. Je me serais sentit mal de savoir qu'à cause de moi JongIn soit devenu Alpha et que ça ait crée des tensions. C'est vraiment la dernière chose que je souhaitais en sauvant SoHee. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ma petite action pourrait entraîner tant de changement. Et encore, je n'étais pas là pour voir ces changements en directe.

 

 

Nous roulons sur une petite route de campagne, et je vois devant nous une autre camionnette dans le même style que la notre.  
Le conducteur que je n'ai pas encore vu nous indique que nous allons pas tarder à nous arrêter pour bientôt nous séparer. Je n'ai pas le tems de poser la question du pourquoi que nous quittons la route pour nous mettre à l'abris sur un sentier de forêt à l'abri des regards.

 

Les six camionnettes que nous sommes s'arrêtent les unes derrière les autres et les premiers sont déjà entrain de sortir alors que notre moteur se stoppent à peine. Pour ne pas être trop en vue, on se plonge un peu plus profond dans les bois, juste pour ne pas être visibles depuis la route.

 

Je tiens fermement JiMin par la main pour ne pas qu'il se perde dans tout ce monde. ChanYeol me montre pour la première fois YiFan. Il très grand, autant que ZiTao donc un peu plus grand que ChanYeol et de même carrure que ce dernier (il est assez impressionnant).  
C'est ce dernier (YiFan), à la voix grave, qui prend la parole et sans mal l'impose au grand groupe sans avoir  à forcer. Lui aussi à du charisme, je me demande à quel point à augmenté celui de mon JongIn pour dominer un tel individu.

 

**\- Par sécurité, il est impossible de vous garder tous dans un même endroit. On va donc vous diviser en six et chaque voiture partira pour un centre différent. On vous laisse le choix d'avec qui vous vous mettez, mais c'est tout de suite. Pas d'erreur possible. Vous avez trois minutes.**

 

Moi, je ne me pose pas de question, je vais avec JiMin dans la voiture où sera JongDae, ChanYeol et SeHun (plus certainement YiFan). ZiTao s'avance vers moi.

 

_Tu veux bien que je reste avec toi?_

 

_Oui, tu n'as pas besoin de demander._

 

_Si j'ai bien compris, tu les connais et j'ai peur de me retrouver seul._

 

_Tu pourrais rester avec YoungJae, tu discutais beaucoup avec lui._

 

_Oui, mais toi je te connais mieux. Si ça ne te dérange pas biensûr._

 

_Non, pas du tout. Je ne serais peut être pas de la meilleur des compagnies parce que je suis au moins ... bouleversé que toi, mais sans problème._

 

_Merci._

 

Mes trinôme (pour ne pas oublier JiMin dans l'histoire) et moi même nous dirigeons vers ChanYeol que l'on repère parce qu'il dépasse de la foule. YongGuk et le reste de son groupe arrive aussi. Eux aussi souhaitent rester avec nous, parce qu'ils nous aiment bien et même si nous ne nous connaissons depuis moins longtemps que certains autres de là où nous venons, nous sommes quand même plus proches.

 

Notre chauffeur est remplacé par YiFan et tous les douze autres passons à l'arrière. JiMin se familiarise peu à peu avec tout le monde, puisque pour l'instant il ne connaissais que ZiTao et moi. Il reste principalement avec JongDae qui écoute avec une patience infinie tout ce que peux lui dire notre petit bout. ZiTao lui à finit par passer à l'avant avec notre chauffeur pour discuter et moi je suis à moitié allongé sur ChanYeol. Sa main dans mes cheveux tente de me relaxer ce qui n'est pas tout à fait inefficace.

 

 

  
J'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis vraiment libre. Avec tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, quelle était la chance pour que je me retrouve dans le centre que SoHyang à pu faire libérer. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que je dois avoir une bonne étoile quelque part qui veille sur moi.

 

**\- Tu as quand même perdu beaucoup de poids... Ca va faire du mal à JongIn de te voir comme ça.**

**\- C'est juste que j'avais pas faim.**  
**\- J'espère quand même que tu n'as pas trop souffert.**

 

Ces simples mots me font penser à il y a un mois et demi. Ce jour là, j'ai vraiment souffert physiquement et mentalement. Je pourrais toujours cacher la véritable haine que je vous maintenant aux humains, à l'exception de JiMin. Je pourrais garder ça pour moi, et demander à ceux qui le découvriront de ne pas en parler, ... mais cette cicatrice, il finira forcément par y tomber dessus. C'est un mauvais souvenir (finalement), elle ne disparaîtra jamais et en plus je ne suis pas content d'avoir eu à me battre et à mettre de cette façon ma santé, ma vie en danger.

 

**\- C'est pas tout n'est-ce pas...?**  
**\- ... non ...**  
**\- Ca va pas être simple avec JongIn. Je te souhaite bien du courage ...**  
**\- Il va plus m'aimer?**

 

Mon coeur me fait mal, très mal. JongIn c'est tout, c'est plus que tout. S'il n'est plus là pour m'attendre, alors je ne vois même pas l'intérêt d'être sortis de l'enfer. C'est lui qui m'a fait tenir. S'il m'a fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui, c'est parce qu'il comptait pour moi. Si je n'ai plus mon repère, mon pilier alors toute ma vie vient de perdre ses couleurs.

 

**\- Non, au contraire. Il va te border comme un nourrisson. Tu ne pourras plus faire un pas sans qu'il ne soit sur ton dos.**

 

J'espère franchement qu'il a raison. Sinon je risque d'avoir mal, très mal, trop mal.

 

 

Le trajet est long ... très long. La plus part du temps le silence règne. Il n'est pas forcément lourd ou dérangeant mais il caractérise bien le vide qui règne ici. Nos sauveurs sont encore un peu tendus et ne seront parfaitement biens qu'à l'instant où nous serons dans notre nouveau camp. Et nous, nous digérons petit à petit le fait que nous soyons bien sortis de cet enfer. Je m'étais tellement résolus à y passer le reste de a vie, à me dire que je ne serais jamais libre de faire ce que je veux, que les humains seraient sans cesse sur mon dos, chaque jour du reste de mon existence, que je ne réalise pas encore.  
Se dire que la chance nous a sourit deux fois est assez gratifiant et en même temps irréel. J'ai à peu près capté que je ne suis plus prisonnier, mais je n'ai pas encore intégré ma liberté. C'est un sentiment assez particulier de nager entre deux eaux. C'est même troublant parce que je devrais normalement sauter de joie, revivre ... mais non, j'ai cette retenue que je ne pense pas normale, même si nous l'avons tous.

 

Pour essayer de penser à autre chose que cet état mental qui me tracasse un peu, je regarde le paysage. J'ai tant de fois était privé de la vue de l'extérieur au profit de murs de bétons gris et froids ou carrelés.  
Actuellement, ce que je vois ce sont des montagnes. Pleins de montagnes, les unes derrières les autres, les unes à côtés des autres. Ce sont comme des notes de musiques, seules, elles sont tristes et très peu significatives, alors qu'en chaine comme elle le sont maintenant elles forment une musique qu'il me semble reconnaître mais je ne sais pas vraiment d'où. J'ai un arrière goût de déjà vue presque amer, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que me rappelle cet endroit. Est-ce que vraiment je connais cet endroit? Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais plus le temps passe, plus le paysage défile et plus j'ai l'impression que oui.

 

**\- On va pas tarder à s'arrêter dans un petit village. On refera les stock d'eau, de nourriture et d'essence et on reprendra la route. Sauf imprévu, se sera notre dernier arrêt avant la dernière partie du voyage. Profitez-en pour respirer un peu d'air pur.**  
**\- On ne risque rien à s'arrêter dans ce village. Je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste, mais on pourrait faire louche.**  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas HimChan, c'est un village humain allié. Il sont au courant de tout et sont de confiance.**

 

L'arrière goût se fait de plus en plus amer et des brides de souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit. Cet enchainement de montagne m'est de moins en moins inconnue, plus du tout même.  
Mon coeur se gonfle de rancoeur et bat plus fortement, je sens le sang pulsé dans mes tempes. Mes poings aussi faibles soient-ils se crispent sur eux même.

 

**\- Ce n'est pas un village allié.**  
**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes YiXing?**  
**\- Je dis simplement que ce ne sont pas allié.**  
**\- C'est pas possible YiXing. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici et je n'ai jamais eu de problème, aucun de nous n'a jamais eu de problème.**

 

ChanYeol est catégorique et pourtant je sais que c'est moi qui ait raison. Et dans toute cette rage, une pointe de peur se fraye un chemin, celle d'une nouvelle trahison.

 

**\- Tu sais YiXing, je sais que la vie n'a pas été rose et que beaucoup d'humain t'ont fait du mal. Je ne le nies pas et ceux-ci sont de vrais monstres, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Il ne faut pas faire de leur cas une généralité. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi mauvais que ceux avec qui tu as vécut ces derniers mois.**

 

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à ChanYeol de parler comme ça. Lui ne connaît pas la vérité et je sais qu'une bonne partie de mon raisonnement est affecté parce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois, mais ça, ça n'a rien à voir. Absolument rien. Il est de mon devoir de lui dire ce que je sais. J'ai retenu la leçon avec HyoMin. Désormais, au moindre doute, je n'hésiterais pas à le dévoiler.

 

**\- ChanYeol, je connais ce village, je sais ce que je dis. Dans ce village, ils ne sont pas avec nous.**  
**\- Tu te trompes peut être de village YiXing. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, tu as été beaucoup secoué alors ... Détend toi, on s'occupe de tout, ok?**  
**\- Je ne me trompe pas. Ce village, c'est là que j'ai grandit toute mon enfance avant que mes parents ne découvre ce que je suis et décident de me vendre.**

 

Comment vous décrire l'ambiance qui règne désormais. C'est pire que glaciale. Tout le monde retient son souffle et le doute s'installe une seconde dans les yeux de mon interlocuteur.

 

**\- Je veux bien te croire, ne doute pas de ça. Mais fait moi confiance. Je suis déjà venu, avec Amy même. Tu fais confiance à Amy pas vrai? Tout est parfaitement sous contrôle.**

 

Comment lui dire sans le blesser que malgré toute la confiance que je lui prote comme lui même le fait remarquer, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux intégrer. J'ai ruminé cette trahison pendant un petite dizaine d'année. Tous les malheurs qui me sont arrivés dans ma vie découlent de cette trahison.  
Je n'étais pas faible à l'époque. Du moins j'étais assez fort pour supporter le fait que je sois différent et travailler pour mettre au profit de tout le monde mes capacités un peu particulières. J'aurais travailler dur pour satisfaire tout le monde. Mais ce qui était trop c'est d'être pris pour un monstre, une erreur de la nature par mon propre père pendant que ma mère s'occupe de mon petit frère pour ne pas intervenir.  
Si on me l'avais dit, j'auras pu renier cette part de moi et n'en profiter que quand j'aurais été seul, il n'y avait même pas de problèmes, mais dès la seconde où j'ai été catalogué comme monstre je n'ai eu qu'un heure pour faire une valise puis j'ai été enfermé dans ma chambre avec les volets fermé pour être sûr que je ne m'enfuis pas. A douze ans, terrifié par ce que l'on pense de lui, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de prendre le risque de quitter le dernier pilier qui me rester, ma maison. Quelques heures plus tard, le propriétaire du cirque est venu me chercher, remettant un grosse liasse de billet dans la main de mon père et m'a entraîné de force, sans même me laisser prendre la valise que j'avais fait à la hâte. Je n'ai même pas vu ma mère avant de partir.

 

Avec tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vécu en quelques heures seulement, toutes ces souffrances qui en ont découlés, comment faire pour ne pas ressentir de peur et de dégoût face aux maisons qui se profilent déjà par le par brise de la voiture.

 

Bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu, la voiture s'arrête sur la place centrale. Les portes à l'arrière s'ouvre et après une dernière seconde d'hésitation par rapport à ce que j'ai raconté, ChanYeol descend, rapidement suivit des autres. JiMin pour l'instant restent avec moi mais me regarde silencieusement. Lui qui avait tant hâte d'arriver, de pouvoir sortir et de se dégourdir ses petites jambes n'en montre plus aucune intention.  
Sa petite main vient serrer la mienne, sa tête se pose sur mes jambes, le visage vers le haut, ses yeux dans les miens. A part le clignement de ses yeux, et les mouvements liés à sa respiration, il est complètement immobile.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas JiMin?**  
**\- Veux pas que tu sois seul.**  
**\- Tu peux bien aller dehors. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.**  
**\- Non.**  
**\- Ca te ferais du bien. Et puis il y a Flocon. Tu seras pas tout seul.**  
**\- Et toi?**  
**\- Quoi moi?**  
**\- Pourquoi tu sors pas?**

 

Je ne peux pas lui expliquer. Il ne comprendrais pas et puis lui aussi doit beaucoup souffrir du manque de ses parents. Même s'il ne les a pas connu, il doit ressentir ce manque, celui de ne pas être aimé et choyé comme un enfant de son âge devrait l'être.

 

**\- Viens avec moi dehors.**  
**\- JiMin, c'est pas aussi simple.**  
**\- S'il te plaît.**

 

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il s'est assis comme il faut, à pris une de mes mains dans les deux siennes sans me lâcher du regard. Il était neutre avant, mais il est bien plus expressif maintenant. Comment lui refuser quelque chose.  
Je suis déjà entrain de chambouler sa vie sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre que je fais ça pour son bien. Pour lui je suis juste un ami, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche et je viens de lui faire faire une grosse bêtise en partant de centre. Je ne pense pas qu'il arrive à assimiler le fait qu'il ne retournera jamais là-bas. Le concept de jamais est long à être compris, il est trop jeune.  
Bref, je chamboule beaucoup de chose pour sa petite vie déjà bien trop remplis, alors je ne me vois pas lui refuser ça.

 

Peut être que ça ne sera pas aussi terrible. Je ne reconnaitrais plus personne, et personne ne me reconnaîtra. Peut être que la pause durera moins longtemps que prévu et que dans quelques dizaines de minutes on repartira définitivement d'ici. En remerciement à JiMin de m'avoir permis de tenir jusque là, je ferais cet effort et je sortirais de cette voiture pour prendre l'air avec lui quelques minutes. Pour lui, pas pour moi.

 

L'air est frais, me brulant un peu les poumons. JiMin ne me lâche pas, il ne court pas dans tous les sens, pourtant j'arrive à voir qu'il profite. Il regarde dans toutes les directions. J'en fais de même. La plus part des habitations n'ont pas changées, ni de forme, ni de couleur. Elles sont semblables et tellement plus précises que dans mes derniers souvenirs.  
A chacune est liée un petit souvenir. Que se soit la maison d'un ancien ami, un petit épicier où j'ai souvent cherché des œufs et du lait pour la cuisine, là où je suis allé à l'école, ...

 

Je ne suis franchement pas tranquille, mais mon esprit est plus tourné vers tous ces souvenirs qui me remontent au visage qu'autre chose. Je ne vois plus personne, même pas JiMin. La seule chose qui me garde attaché à la réalité, c'est sa main dans la mienne.  
A mes yeux, nous sommes dans un village fantômes, je vois toutes ces maisons, les souvenirs où je me vois petits, innocents, seuls ou avec mes amis de l'époques.

 

Je ressens quelque chose. La main de JiMin est entrain de tirer la mienne, à chaque fois un peu plus fort pour que je lui accorde l'attention qui met du temps à arriver.

 

**\- Cendre. Cendre! Pourquoi lui il à la même tête que toi?**

 

La partie vivante, animé de ce village m'apparait d'un coup, sans prévenir. Mon attention est directement portée là où le doigt de JiMin pointe. Mon visage apparaît devant moi.  
Je ne suis pas narcissique, mais je sais à quoi je ressemble. Je connais les traits de mon visage et je retrouve les mêmes dans celui qui se trouve en face de moi. Si ce n'est ses yeux un peu plus foncés, ses joues un peu plus rondes et sa peau plus mate, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que moi. Je passe à une analyse un peu plus globale de la personne et détail le reste de son corps. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, quelques centimètres tout au plus, mais il est bien moins squelettiques. Je sais que je ne suis pas à prendre comme comparaison, parce que je suis moi même un extrême mais objectivement, je vois qu'il est taillé pour les travaux physiques en extérieur, le travail des champs, celui au quel j'étais destiné si je n'avais pas été différent ... de mon petit frère. Parce que c'est bien lui qui se tient debout en face de moi, la bouche ouverte comme doit certainement être la mienne.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ma gorge se serre jusqu'à ce l'air ait du mal à passer. Mes yeux sont pour l'instant secs mais me piquent assez fortement. J'essaye de ne pas broyer la petite main dans la mienne mais c'est assez difficile. Que faire? Je ne peux pas aller lui parler comme si de rien était, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Mais je suis proprement incapable de faire comme si de rien était et partir. Je suis pour le coup tétanisé.  
Quelques  mots sortent de la bouche de mon autre moi.

 

**\- Maman ... je crois que tu devrais venir.**

 

La femme en question dont la voix ne m'est pas inconnue mais pas spécialement familière pour autant.

 

**\- Tu sais bien qu'il y a pas le temps, ils viennent d'arriver et ...**

 

Elle aussi se fige à ma vue. Cette femme, c'est ma mère. C'est ma mère ... c'était ma mère ...? Je ne sais pas comment la qualifier. Je ne pourrais jamais changé la biologie, ... mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé et tout le temps que j'ai passé sans elle, je n'arrive pas à associer une vraie image maternelle. De toute façon, je ne considère pas vraiment avoir eu de parent. Je ne renie pas ma plus jeune enfance, ils ont été là, mais j'ai perdu confiance en eux à ce fameux moment de ma vie et sans être particulièrement rancunier c'est quelque chose que, je pense, je ne pardonnerais jamais de ma vie, ou alors dans très très longtemps.

 

JiMin a arrêté de me tirer le main parce qu'il l'a tout simplement lâcher pour repartir en arrière vers ZiTao. Moi je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger, encore moins à cause de la présence de ma mère.

 

Autant mon frère n'y était pour rien, et c'était de la surprise de le voir. Il est encore plus innocent que moi, et a encore moins eu son mot à dire dessus que moi. Il me rappelle des souvenirs pas forcément joyeux, mais je n'ai aucun ressentiment contre sa personne. Au contraire, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été heureux de savoir ce qu'il devient, si lui à la chance que tout se passe bien dans sa vie et ce genre de choses sans prétendre devenir le meilleur grand frère et avoir avec lui une relation fusionnelle.  
Mais ma mère ... Elle est clairement dans mon viseur. Peut être moins que mon père parce que ce n'est pas elle qui à agis, mais elle a laissé faire n'a montré aucune résistance, n'a rien tenté de faire pour améliorer les dernières heures que j'ai passé ici. Je conçois qu'elle n'aurait pas pu changer toute la situation, j'ai bien compris à quel point on peut se sentir seul quand on est différent ou qu'on a une opinion différente. Mais, dans l'intimité de notre maison, quand mon père était sortit pour continuer à travailler, elle aurait pu venir. Me soutenir, m'exprimer sa tristesse par rapport à la situation.  
Elle aurait du faire ça si vraiment elle avait tenue à moi, mais son attitude trahis peut être seulement le fait qu'elle était sur la même longueur d'onde que mon père et qu'une partie du village. Comment faire face à cette personne à qui je dois tout, mes bonheurs comme mes pires malheurs?

 

Je me sens seul, là tout de suite. Tous ces sentiments et ses souvenirs qui remontent. ChanYeol, JongDae, même JiMin pourrait bien venir à côté de moi, me tenir dans leurs bras et me dire les choses les plus réconfortantes qui puissent être dites, je crois que la situation ne changerait pas beaucoup. Peut être qu'avec mon JongIn, je me sentirais un peu mieux ... mais lui aussi ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

 

Après avoir elle aussi marqué un temps d'arrêt face à moi comme mon frère, elle reprend lentement sa marche, faisant des micro pauses d'une seconde entre chaque pas avant de se reprendre pour le pas suivant.

 

**\- YiXing ... c'est bien toi ...?**

 

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. J'écoute tout ce qu'elle dit, je scrute ses moindres réactions, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'une réponse vient à mon esprit pour répondre à sa question. C'est plus comme si j'étais un insecte à l'intérieur de ma propre tête. Spectateur de ce qu'il se passe, mais en aucun cas décisionnaire.

 

Elle continue sa lente progression alors que le temps autour de nous est figé, au premier sens. Plus personne ne bouge, tout le monde est attentif à nous deux, curieux, impatients d'avoir les réponses à toutes les différentes questions qui peuvent bien passer par leur tête.  
Mais tout ça m'est bien égale.

 

Mon attention à moi, puisque je ne suis même pas en état de me poser de questions à moi même, est porté sur l'être de ma famille qui se rapproche.  
Elle est plus petite, un peu plus mince que dans mon souvenir. Ses rides se sont creusées, mais ça ne la rend pas stricte ou sévère. On dirait plus une mamie gâteau. Ses cheveux à présents grisonnants sont aujourd'hui attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Ils sont très longs, comme j'ai toujours vu ma mère les porter. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi noirs, c'est bien d'elle que les tiens mon frère, moi j'ai hérité du chocolat de mon paternel.  
Ses mains, rendues foncées et un peu abîmées par le travail n'empêche la finesse et la délicatesse de ses doigts. Comprendrez vous la paradoxe quand je dis que c'est la même mais qu'elle est différente. C'est l'impression que j'ai en ce moment. Entres autres.

 

**\- Je suis sûre que c'est toi, tu ressembles tellement à ton frère...**

 

Elle est à présent juste en face de moi.  
Je la dépasse d'une petite tête. Même si c'est une fille, elle est grande, si de plus on rajoute son âge. Mon père était légèrement plus petit, donc c'est bien de ce côté maternel que mon frère (il me semblerait) et moi tenons cette morphologie longiligne.

 

En me voyant de près, elle se rend compte de ma réalité physique. Que je ne suis plus le bébé, parce que finalement c'est ce que j'étais, dont elle s'est débarrassé et que je ne vais pas si bien qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer. Quoi que je ne sais rien de ce qu'elle espère, et quelque part c'est mieux. Je ne voudrais pas souffrir une seconde fois. Parce que malgré tout, son avis à un minimum d'importance pour moi.

 

Ses yeux s'humidifie lentement, mais elle ravale fièrement ses larmes pour finir par poser ses mains sur mes joues creuses. Le contact est électrifiant. Un peu dérangeant quand on remet les choses leurs contextes, je finis par moi même complètement oublier ce dernier. Pourquoi, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécut et tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je ressens cette sensation d'apaisement quand je sens sa peau contre la mienne. S'en est presque terrifiant de sentir son corps choisir d'aimer pour soi. Suis-je moi même prisonnier, soumis à mon corps. C'est bien possible, mais mon corps par définition est celui qui me constitue et il ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait lui nuire alors passe outre cette conclusion pour me reconcentrer sur ses mains.

 

**\- Tu es si maigre mon petit ...**  
**\- ...**  
**\- Ton frère te ressemble tellement. On dirait deux gouttes d'eau. Tu es devenu tellement beau.**

 

Recevoir ces compliments me fait tellement de bien. C'est comme faire tomber un morceau de sucre dans du jus de citron, l'acidité de s'en va pas, mais elle est moins forte, moins présente.  
Ma main remonte à mon visage pour chasser une larme.

 

**\- Je ... si ... si tu savais comme je suis désolé mon fils de t'avoir abandonné. Je m'en veux tellement.**

 

Aussi forte soit ma mère, elle s'effondre en pleure dans mes bras. Plus par reflexe qu'autre chose, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment contre, je referme solidement mes bras sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle chute au sol. Je m'étonne moi même de la force que je mobilise sans effort pour la soutenir, moi qui chancelait presque sur mes jambes il y a quelques minutes voir secondes à peine. Elle me parait tellement fragile dans mes bras et je sens ses remords sincères. Peut être est-ce le sixième sens que l'on donne aux animaux. Celui de sentir les choses, par tous les sens, pour savoir d'instinct la vérité, si ce qui se présente à nous est réel. Je suis très loin de pardonner la chose, ne nous méprenons pas, ... mais je me rend compte que, peut être, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert dans l'histoire. Les autres aussi, moins fortement peut être, mais un peu tout de même.

 

Son corps se presse plus contre le mien encore. Je ne sais pas vraiment que faire de plus pour elle. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer.  
Du mouvement derrière elle. Mon frère. Lui aussi pleure silencieusement et ne sait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Malgré tous les efforts que je pourrais faire, jamais je ne pourrais les considérer comme ma véritable famille (ou alors il faudrait que je reste des dizaines d'année avec eux pour cicatriser mon cœur ce qui n'est pas envisageable). Alors, pour ne pas leur faire plus de peine que ce que j'en vois dégouliner sur leurs joues, je me décide à jouer le rôle du grand frère et faire ce qu'ils attendent de moi. C'est hypocrite, peut être, mais au moins, ça leur fera moins mal. J'ai assez souffert dans ma vie pour savoir l'effet que ça fait, alors je veux stopper ce fléau tout de suite puisqu'il est inutile ici.

 

D'un subtile mouvement de têtes, j'invite mon frère à venir se joindre à notre câlin familial. D'abord hésitant, il comble d'une marche rapide et assurée la distance qui nous sépare et vient m'enlacer par dessus notre mère. Elle pleure encore plus fort, mais je suppose qu'un peu de joie vient de se mêler.

 

**\- Ce que tu m'as manqué Gege ...**

 

Ces mots là me crève le cœur à moi. Mon frère est une personne que j'ai, pour ma plus grande honte, mis de côté, presque ignoré dans ma vie du cirque et ensuite. Mes parents avaient le droit à leur part de haine et de rancœur, mais elle m'empêchait de les oublier, les gardait omniprésents dans mon esprits puisqu'ils étaient responsables de ma situation. Tous ces sentiments négatifs ont totalement étouffé l'amour que je pouvais avoir pour mon frère. Lui aussi innocent que moi et que j'ai pu jalouser pendant des semaines d'avoir la vie que nous aurions du mener tous les deux. Cette jalousie étaient légitime, je n'avais qu'une petite dizaine d'année, mais elle a disparut, rongé par tout le reste, et mon frère à disparut avec elle.  
 J'ai honte, de voir que toutes ces années, je ne me suis pas une seule fois posée la question de savoir si il est comme moi? Si je ne lui manquais pas trop? Si quoi que se soit avait pu lui arriver? Jamais une question ne m'est parvenue jusqu'à cet instant. Tout arrive d'un coup. Mon passé n'est pas là pour que je lui rejette la faute dessus, mon passé n'est pas un passe droit pour avoir négligé mon petit frère.

 

Les deux serrés contre moi, une petite partie de mon cœur qui était éteint se rallume. Elle n'est pas grande, mais tellement importante. Je le répète, la rancœur est toujours là, mais je suis apaisé, je me sens bien et c'est déjà un immense exploit.  
Une question alors évidente, se pose à moi.

 

**\- ... Et papa?**  
**\- Ton père ... il est mort il y a cinq ans. La cigarette l'aura tuée. C'est à ce moment là que ... j'ai décidé ... de m'engager pour les Hommes-Loups.**

 

Alors il est mort. Ca ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'aurais pu en être content, et même si c'est mon père, personne n'aurait rien à eu à redire dessus, mais ça ne me réjouis pas pour autant.

 

**\- Il ... pour moi ...?**

**\- Tu veux vraiment savoir?**  
**\- Oui ... maman.**  
**\- Lui n'a jamais rien regretté. Pour lui il a fait le meilleur des choix et est mort convaincu de ça. Je suis désolé ...**  
**\- Ne le sois pas ... Mais du coup comment tu as fait pour ... convaincre le village?**  
**\- Il y avait un petit dans ce village. Tu ne le connaissais pas parce que c'était encore un bébé quand tu es ... partis... mais lui aussi à finit par éveiller l'animal en lui peut être quelques mois à peine après la mort de ton père. J'ai fait mon propre choix à ce moment à, et certains villageois encore blessés par ce qui t'été arrivé ont refusé de laisser se faire enlever cet enfant. On l'a gardé avec nous en convaincant tout le reste du monde ici le temps de trouver une meilleur solution pour lui. Et finalement, à force de chercher discrètement, Amy est venue à nous. Elle a montré pâte blanche si je peux me permettre, alors nous lui avons remis l'enfant pour qu'elle prenne soin de lui.**

 

Alors ma mère connaît aussi Amy. Cette phrase ... celle juste avant que je ne m'endormes la fameuse nuit de ma première fuite, comme quoi je ressemblais à quelqu'un, est-ce qu'elle faisait mention de mon frère? Ce n'est pas impossible loin de là. Pour ne pas entamer une discussion qui serait beaucoup plus longue que ce que j'ai envie et que je supporterais, je garde cette information pour moi.

 

**\- Depuis, Amy et notre village sommes restés en contact et nous aidons au besoin, pour ravitailler, cacher, transmettre des informations ou tout ce qu'elle peut nous demander et qu'on peut faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport à tout le mal que nous avons fait autour de nous. Je sais bien même que tu dois me détester, peut être même que je te dégoûte rien que d'être dans tes bra'**  
**\- C'est faux.**  
**\- Je ressens ce que tu as là, YiXing, dit-elle en posant sa paume sur mon coeur malmené par la situation. Je me suis préparée à ce que tu ne me pardonnes jamais ce que j'ai fait ... Parce que c'est immonde, impardonnable, mais un jour ... j'aimerais ... un jour ... que tu me donnes une seconde chance.**  
**\- Maman, je ne rest'**  
**\- Je sais mon fils. Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande. Pardonner se serait oublier, et je ne le désire même pas ... Mais j'aimerais, je souhaiterais, j'espère qu'un jour, quand tu penseras à moi, tu y verras un peu de tendresse et de sentiment positif. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander après tout.**  
**\- J'essaierais maman. Je te promet d'essayer.**  
**\- Merci. Infiniment merci et encore pardon pour tout ce que tu as subit à cause de ma peur. C'est pour ça que je 'étais pas là ... quand ils sont venus te chercher. C'était trop dur pour moi et je voulais éviter à ton frère de voir ça. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'espère que tu comprendras quand même.**

 

  
Mon frère s'écarte de nous, et notre mère profite de l'espace crée pour elle même se décoller de moi.  
Elle essuies ses larmes, relève le menton, se montrant fière. Elle doit avoir sa réputation, son rôle de femme forte du village. Mon frère me fait un grand sourire dévoilant des fossettes. Moi je n'en ai qu'une, lui en à deux, mais c'est plaisant de voir une autre chose que nous avons en commun. Je l'interroge alors, curieux de quelque chose.

 

**\- Le fait que je sois un ...Homme-Loup, c'est génétique... Tu pourrais l'être aussi?**  
**\- Un peu après que tu sois partis ... je suis allé en ville pour passer des test, parce que papa le voulait. Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance ou non, mais je n'ai pas cette partie caractéristique de l'ADN que tu as toi. Je ne suis qu'un simple humain normal.**  
**\- D'accord.**

 

Je suis un peu déçus. Quelque part j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme moi. Comme un pied de nez pour mon père. Mais surtout j'aurais pu partager d'autres choses avec lui. J'aurais pu l'aider à se maîtriser, lui faire découvrir la vie sous un nouvel angle. Mais c'est e même temps très égoïste parce que je risque ma vie en permanence rien qu'à cause de ce que je suis. Il est égoïste de ma part de vouloir que mon frère soit en danger, risque de vivre des horreurs, voir pire, que ce que j'ai vécut, tout ça pour que je puisse passer quelques temps avec lui.   
Tant pis pour moi et tant mieux pour lui. Sa vie sera plus facile, même si pour ça il doit être loin de moi.

 

**\- YiXing,... je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, mais j'aimerais bien te demander quelque chose.**  
**\- Vas-y...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Je suis un peu étonné de savoir qu'il veut quelque chose. Moi je ne demanderais rien de lui, parce que je ne me sens pas assez proche. Mais si lui à une quelconque requête alors je l'écouterais avec attention, pour me faire pardonner de toutes ces années d'ignorance.

 

**\- J'ai entendu dire ... alors il est probable que ce soit la vérité, ... que quand des Homme-Loups, tels que toi, se transforment, ils sont grands, comme des ours, et qu'ils sont très forts, et très agile et très doué dans tout ce qu'ils font ... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ... j'aurais aimé au moins une fois dans ma vie ... voir à quel point mon frère est magnifique.**

 

Je suis encore plus étonné. Je ne pensais absolument pas que sa demande serait telle, mais après tout, ce n'est que plus légitime. Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'est réellement son frère, pourquoi lui a-t-on enlevé.

 

**\- C'est ... d'accord. Je vais devoir me déshabiller donc ... je reviens dans quelques secondes.**  
**\- Tu fais ça aussi rapidement?**  
**\- Une seconde et c'est bon, le plus long c'est de se changer.**  
**\- C'est ... trop cool.**

 

Je suis plutôt étonné de voir un humain, adulte, qui puisse être autant fasciné dans le bon sens du termes par nous.  
Je me retourne pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il me semble des heures vers ChanYeol. Je lui demande l'autorisation du regard. Je sais que c'est un peu tard, parce que j'ai déjà dit oui à mon frère, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, c'est bien ce qu'on dit.

 

**\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi YiXing... mais on garde ça pour nous, je te fais confiance.**  
**\- Merci, ChanYeol.**  
**\- Fait vite, on ne vas pas tarder à repartir et je voudrais que tu te reposes un peu.**

 

Je vais me "cacher" derrière une petite maison, après être sûr que personne ne me vois. Maintenant que je pouvais retrouver un soupçon d'intimité, je n'allais pas m'en priver. 

Une fois nu, je passe sous ma forme animal. Nouvelle sensation de liberté. Le loup que je suis n'est plus soumis par l'homme. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte c'est un bon moyen de me convaincre définitivement que je suis libre. Cette idée ayant encore un peu de mal à se faire une place dans mon esprit.

 

M'étirant de tout mon long, je prend le partis de sortir de ma cachette. S'il n'avait eu que mon frère, ma mère et mes compagnons de route, j'y serais allé le coeur léger, mais là il y a tout le village et si j'ai compris, ils ont vu quelques transformations partielles d'un gosse de quelques années, et je ne suis pas vraiment du même gabarit. Mais autant me jeter à l'eau.

 

L'air fier, je ressors, et me dirige avec une lenteur calculée vers mon frère. Je veux qu'il ait le temps de choisir, et de reculer si finalement il n'est plus sûr.  
Mais je ne vois dans ses yeux que l'étonnement mêlé à de la joie, de l'émerveillement presque. Je reste à bonne distance de lui, c'est mon frère qui fait les derniers pas vers moi. D'abord un peu hésitant, il pose délicatement ses doigts dans les poils court de mon museau, puis les dévis vers mes joues.

 

**\- Tu es tellement beau... Tu as vu maman, il est magnifique.**

 

ChanYeol s'avance vers moi.

 

**\- Normalement nous sommes tous blanc, mais YiXing est un peu particulier et d'autant plus beau. Sans doute l'un des plus beaux que j'ai vu de ma vie.**

 

Je bouge doucement ma tête pour ne pas les surprendre en entre en contact pour créer le Lien.

 

_N'oublis pas SoHee, elle est véritablement unique._

 

**\- C'est vrai, mais tu as ton propre charme.**  
**\- Tu discutes avec mon frère?**  
**\- Heu ... oui, c'est une faculté qu'on a entre nous.**  
**\- C'est, génial. Et il a dit quoi?**  
**\- Il y a une fille plus jeune qu'il connaît et qu'il pense qui est encore plus unique. Elle est ... toute noire, mais bon, il ne faut pas trop en parler, ça la rend encore plus attractive pour ... les humains.**  
**\- On sera muets comme une tombe.**  
**\- Très bien alors. Je vous laisse un peu d'intimité, je vais aller finir de charger.**

 

_Merci ChanYeol._

 

_Mais de rien. Profite bien de ce moment. Il se peut que tu ne les revois pas avant un bon moment ... peut être même jamais sans casser l'ambiance._

 

_J'ai compris ChanYeol, vraiment merci._

 

ChanYeol s'en va comme il vient de me le dire et me laisse avec ma famille. Mon frère toujours en s'extasiant, pense à haute voix sur tous les prodiges que je suis capable de faire (ou pas, mais ça je suis le seul à le savoir) pendant que ma mère reste la main dans le poil de mon encolure.  
C'est fou ce que tout ça me semble naturel alors que moi même j'appréhendais cette rencontre. C'est triste que je ne puisse pas rester ici. Finalement, j'y aurais bien passer quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, mais ma tête est connu, ma cicatrice aussi et les humains pourrait facilement me reconnaître. Mon frère à la chance d'avoir la génétique à ses côté qui le protège, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et si je suis surpris avec eux, je leur attirerais des ennuis. Quitte à choisir, je préfère nous savoir tous en sécurité, et retrouver moi ma liberté au côté de mon JongIn. La vie est ainsi et à partir de maintenant je vais vivre et aimer ce que j'ai sans vouloir autre chose.

 

**\- Ho! Je sais, ... je voudrais te donner quelque chose YiXing. Tu veux bien attendre là avec ton frère quelques instants.**

 

Je cligne des yeux. Elle part en trottinant et reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec un truc dans sa main. Quand elle arrive devant moi, elle ouvre sa main et apparaît une sorte de chainette, très longue, avec au bout une magnifique pierre verte. Une émeraude? Vue la taille, elle doit valoir une fortune.

 

**\- Le pierre, c'était à mon arrière grand mère, puis ma grand mère, puis ma mère, et moi. Je voulais le donner à l'un de mes enfants. J'ai longtemps hésité parce que je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre et je ne voulais pas que l'un puisse être jaloux. Mais je pense que ton frère sera d'accord pour qu'elle te revienne à toi. Comme ça tu auras un souvenir, une partie de nous, avec toi où que tu sois.**

 

Elle déplie la longue chainette qu'elle passe autour de mon large cou.

 

**\- J'avais une longue chaine. Ce n'est pas le plus précieux, mais c'est solide et ne te gênera pas.**

 

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en guise de remerciement. Elle ne se rend sans doute pas compte à quel point j'apprécie la cadeau qu'elle me fait, que je comprend la valeur de cette pierre. Certains diront qu'elle achète mon pardon, qu'elle m'achète. Moi, mon sixième sens me dit qu'elle n'a pas menti et qu'elle veut vraiment que je ne l'oublis pas, juste ça. Je trouve ça très louable. Elle aurait pu choisir mon petit frère, comme ça la pierre et toute sa valeur, financière et affective, serait restée près d'elle. Mais elle m'a choisis moi et ça me fait chaud au coeur.

 

Je reste encore quelques minutes tel que je suis et m'amuse un peu avec mon frère pour lui montrer sans ambiguïté à quel point je suis, comme il l'a dit, fantastique.

 

Après, je suis retourné dans ce coin à l'écart pour me rhabiller et revenir les voir. Etre passé sous ma forme animal et surtout ce remue ménage sentimental, accumulé avec la fatigue de ces derniers jours et mon poids m'assomme de fatigue. Je m'assois sur une pierre, devant notre porte, là où j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant. S'assoir est très reposant pour mes jambes et je vois JiMin revenir en courant vers moi.

 

**\- Cendre!**

 

Il me fait un câlin.

 

**\- Alors, pourquoi il te ressemble?**  
**\- C'est mon frère JiMin.**  
**\- Et c'est ta maman?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Alors c'est un peu ma famille aussi?**  
**\- Si tu veux.**

 

Il faut que j'explique un peu à mes parents (dans le style personne avec un lien de parenté), parce que les pauvres sont un peu perdu.

 

**\- C'est un humain ... normal. Il ... était ... un sujet de test comme moi et on est devenu proche ces derniers moi. Quand on m'a fait m'évader, j'ai pas voulu le laisser là-bas.**  
**\- Je suis fier. Même avec ce que tu vis, tu prends soin des autres.**  
**\- Moi je le considère comme mon petit frère - je n'ai pas voulu te remplacer, hein - et pour lui, je suis sa peluche. Il connaît la vérité mais il a un peu de mal à faire la différence.**  
**\- Il est mignon. J'espère que vous serez heureux tous les deux.**  
**\- Moi aussi.**

 

Avec un JiMin tel une bouillotte contre moi, et la fatigue que j'ai déjà décrite, je commence à somnoler.

 

**\- Tu devrais te coucher dans votre voiture, on risque de te réveiller si te t'endors. Se serait dommage.**  
**\- Mais je veux pas partir ... maman.**  
**\- Moi aussi je suis triste YiXing, je voudrais te faire découvrir plein de chose, te parler de plein de chose, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire ces dernières années, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Tu sais je crois au destin, si on doit se revoir, alors on se reverra, ne te fais pas de soucis.**  
**\- Quand même ... je viens juste de vous retrouver.**  
**\- Tu sais, même si on ne peut pas se voir, je te ferais parvenir des nouvelles, des lettres par chaque personne qui passera par ici et qui sera en lien avec le lieu ou tu seras. Si tu le souhaites, on s'arrangera pou ne pas perdre contact.**  
**\- D'accord maman. Tu me le promet, cette fois, de ne pas m'abandonner?**  
**\- Ho, je te le promet mon bébé.**

 

 

  
Elle me sert fort dans ses bras et cette fois, c'est moi qui pleure contre son t-shirt. Je me questionne encore pour savoir comment en deux heures, même pas, tout à pu tant changer dans mon esprit.

 

Quand l'heure arrive, elle n'attend personne. Une main dans celle de ma mère, mon autre dans celle de mon frère, JiMin qui court devant, on arrive devant les portes ouvertes de la camionnette. Après une dernière embrassade, je monte à l'intérieur du véhicule et rejoins ChanYeol. Il comprend parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis, la tristesse qui vient s'ajouter à tout ce que je porte déjà sur mes épaules, et moi je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour me soutenir.

 

Collé contre lui, les larmes aux yeux, je regarde les montagnes que je connais s'éloigner par la vitre arrière. C'est la seconde fois que je vois une scène semblable. Je sais que cette fois ce n'est pas définitif, et que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux. Pour compenser un peu le manque, même si c'est dérisoire je sers dans une main le pendentif nouvellement acquis. J'espère qu'il me portera vraiment chance et qu'à partir de maintenant tout ira mieux pour moi et tout ceux qui m'entourent.

 

Le voyage est long. Les secondes me semblent des heures. Je dors, souvent, pour reprendre des forces et pour que le temps passe plus vite. Le reste de celui-ci, je le passe entre discuter avec JiMin qui a plein de questions sur l'extérieur, auquel je fais de mon mieux pour répondre, de temps en temps aidé par ChanYeol qui connaît plus de chose que moi; ou alors je regarde le paysage. Les plaines avec montagnes en arrière plan ont été remplacées par un dense foret. On roule depuis un certain temps dans cette foret, me privant de voir autre chose que des centaines de troncs et des branches tous plus semblables aux uns qu'aux autres.

 

Plus le temps passe, et plus je me sens mal à l'idée de revoir JongIn. Ca peut paraître bizarre. Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, tout serait très bien, je lui sauterais dans les bras comme si rien ne s'était passé pendant ce quart d'année et on aurait repris notre relation de très très amis, petits amis comme dit ZiTao. 

Mais je doute avec ce que m'a dit ChanYeol. Que JongIn à changé, qu'il est devenu Alpha, qu'il a faillit devenir fou. Et je sais qu'il peut se passer plein de chose en ce laps de temps. Qui sait, peut être qu'il s'est trouvé un autre très très ami, ou juste quelqu'un de plus que moi. Et la je sens que ça me ferait très mal.

  
Je voudrais avoir confiance en JongIn, mais je sais pas expérience qu'on ne peut avoir confiance qu'en soit même et encore. Alors puisque je ne suis sûr de rien concernant les réactions de la personne qui a le plus d'importance pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir hâte de le revoir et aussi d'appréhender à m'en rendre malade.

 

Soudainement la forêt devient encore plus dense sur quelques mètres et aussi soudainement, devient moins dense pour faire apparaître un trou. Le centre, mon nouveau centre est là, devant mes yeux, construit différemment de mon ancien certes, mais pensé sur les mêmes bases. Plusieurs bâtiments dont chaque doit avoir sa fonction avec une place centrale avec plein de personne au milieu.

 

Je scrute avec attention tous les visages de ceux que je vois dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon JongIn. Je croise le regard de certains qui ont remarqué mon manège, d'autres ne le remarquent pas du tout.  
Finalement je tombe sur ces yeux, ses yeux. Leur marron chocolat, leur forme, puis son nez, sa bouche, ses cheveux, sont visage, son corps, lui, mon JongIn.

 


	15. Retrouver l'amour de sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ses bras ouverts, je viens me jeter dedans, mon nez dans son cou, les larmes aux yeux. 
> 
> Mon YiXing ...

Finalement je tombe sur ces yeux, ses yeux. Leur marron chocolat, leur forme, puis son nez, sa bouche, ses cheveux, sont visage, son corps, lui, mon JongIn.

 

Il est encore plus musclé qu'avant, et ce n'est pas une impression à cause de mon corps à moi. Ses bras ont gonflés, son torse est un peu plus moulé dans un t-shirt qui auparavant ne lui collait pas à la peau, sa nuque est plus épaisse aussi.  
Mais malgré tout, c'est lui, il n'y a aucun doute et lui aussi m'a remarqué.

 

Dès que la voiture s'arrête, je pousse tout le monde, même ChanYeol pour ouvrir moi même la porte arrière et courir pour que mon coeur comble ce vide. Ses bras ouverts, je viens me jeter dedans, mon nez dans son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

 

_Mon YiXing ..._

 

Je ne suis pas apte à lui répondre, même pas par le Lien. Je suis trop coït et en même temps pleins d'émotions. Prédominent la joie, l'apaisement, et la plénitude.  
Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour oublier les détails de son être. A peine une seconde que je suis là, mais son odeur tout autour de moi se fixe dans mon esprit, tout comme son image que j'ai complété il y a quelques secondes, la sensation de son toucher sur moi, le rythme de son coeur qui bat aussi vite que le mien, le mouvement de sa respiration qui se répercute contre mon corps. Tout de lui, et tous ces souvenirs qui remontent dans mon esprit. Et je vais tout faire pour m'imprégner de lui, jusqu'à l'overdose pour être sûr de ne plus jamais rien oublier, quoi qu'il arrive.

 

_C'est bien toi YiXing, je ne suis pas entrain de devenir fou, hein?_

 

_Non JongIn ... je suis là ... Et toi aussi?_

 

_Absolument._

 

Mes mains se cramponnent à ses courts cheveux tandis que le siennes se posent dans le creux de mes reins. La sensation est magnifique, tellement envoutante, une foule de sentiment remonte à la surface.

 

Autour de nous se réunis plein de monde. Plus à l'extérieur, se sont de simples habitants de ce lieu qui sont là plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Mais au plus près de nous se trouvent pleins de gens que je connais. ChanYeol, JongDae, YiFan, ZiTao et SeHun arrivent par derrière moi et au contraire, BaekHyun, KyungSoo, MinSeok, JunMyeon et LuHan arrivent derrière mon JongIn. Si je comprend, si ce n'est ZiTao, pour l'instant, c'est toute la meute qui est réunie autour de nous deux. Le bonheur de leur Alpha, mais aussi la joie de nous retrouver remonte le moral de toute la meute.

 

**\- YiXing!!!?**

 

Cette voix, c'est celle de SoHee. Je relève un peu mon visage pour l'apercevoir. Amy la suit en marchant plus calmement un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.  
La première contourne JongIn pour venir m'enlacer dans le dos de toutes la force de ses petits bras.

 

**\- Doucement SoHee.**

 

Elle me serre un peu trop fort par rapport à ce que mon corps peut subir pour l'instant, surtout pour mon ventre.

 

**\- Pardon.**

 

JongIn me laisse sortir de ses bras, même si j'aurais sans doute préféré qu'il me garde et vais faire un petit câlin de quelques secondes avant de me redresser.  
BaekHyun ne demandant l'avis de personne vient prendre la place de la jeune fille. Même son corps à lui est plus fort que le mien. Il va vraiment me passer un savon.  
LuHan est le suivant sur la liste et le dernier avant que je ne retourne dans ceux de JongIn. Je pense que je ne me lasserais jamais de la cette sensation, je l'apprécie trop pour ça.

 

_Il va falloir qu'on se sépare un peu. Tu dois passer entre les mains de BaekHyun et KyungSoo et après promis on restera ensemble._

 

_Non JongIn! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça..._

 

_Juste quelques heures YiXing. C'est la dernière chose que tu auras à faire YiXing. Je voudrais tellement te l'éviter mais je n'ai pas le choix._

 

_Fait pas ça, Jong'_

 

J'essaye de l'avoir par les sentiments. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus? Je veux encore passer plus de temps avec lui, contre lui, dans ses bras.

 

**\- Y a pas le choix YiXing. Je t'attendrais dans le couloir, je ne serais jamais loin.**  
**\- Je veux pas JongIn, je veux pas!**

 

Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas envisageable. J'ai passé tant de moi loin de lui, sans même savoir si je pourrais le revoir un jour. Maintenant que je l'ai devant moi, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre. J'ai l'impression que si je le quitte des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il pourrait m'échapper. C'est une peur viscérale que je sais sans fondement, mais je n'arrive pas à rester neutre. Un traumatisme de ma détention me dira KyungSoo.

 

**\- JongIn, tu devrais passer au moins une heure avec YiXing. C'est triste à dire, mais physiquement tu ne crains rien de lui. Rassure-le un peu, ça sera plus facile ensuite pour lui de te quitter les quelques heures que tu lui demande.**

 

L'intervention d'Amy est très à mon goût. Si mon Jong' veut bien faire cet effort pour moi alors, je ferais l'effort et me séparerai de lui pour passer les tests obligatoires.

 

_Tu veux qu'on ailles au chaud à l'intérieur._

 

_Non, surtout pas! Je veux rester dehors._

 

_D'accord, pas de problème. On n'ira pas à l'intérieur. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on soit un peu tranquilles tous les deux ou tu veux rester avec tout le monde?_

 

_Juste avec toi pour l'instant._

 

_D'accord. Tu me suis on va aller un peu plus loin dans la foret. C'est pas comme notre coin vers le ruisseau, mais ça y ressemble un peu._

 

_Je te suis._

 

Il me tient par la main et sans un regard vers l'arrière on s'isole rien que tous les deux.  
C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je retourne dans une forêt. La dernière fois n'est pas forcément un bon souvenir mais je m'efforce de ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

 

Après une bonne minute de marche pas trop rapide pour aller à mon rythme et s'arrête là où il y a un peu de place entre les arbres.

 

Je me met en face de lui, relève le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux le faire qu'une petite seconde car une grosse gifle me fait tourner brusquement la tête. Mon cou est un peu douloureux, de même que ma joue. Mais ce n'est pas la pire des douleurs. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?  
Peut être que ChanYeol s'est trompé et que JongIn m'en veut beaucoup, au point où il en vient à me frapper. J'ai du tous les mettre en danger. Si on m'avait fait parler les concernant ou si les choses s'étaient mal passer concernant mon sauvetage.

 

Je n'ose même pas relever le regard. J'ai peur de croiser le sien et de voir dans celui-ci de la haine ou tout autre sentiment négatif à mn égard. Non, je ne le supporterai pas, alors je n'ose pas voir. Je fuis.

 

**\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'en veux d'être sortit comme ça de cette voiture! Moi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller te chercher. Je t'ai vu disparaître comme ça, devant mes yeux, avec la petite SoHee.**  
**\- ...**  
**\- La route à été un supplice. Et quand enfin on est arrivé dans le camp d'a côté, je pensais te voir arriver, fatigué, mais là. Les heures ont passées, Amy m'avait fait enfermer dans une chambre pour ne pas que je sorte.**  
**\- ...**  
**\- Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle est venu me chercher avec une SoHee en larmes dans ses bras. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu t'étais sacrifié pour elle. J'en ai été malade. Je venais de te perdre, moi qui t'avais promis de prendre soin de toi.**  
**\- Je suis désolé.**

 

Je le vois pleurer devant comme je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Ses traits expriment toute la douleur que je lui ai fait ressentir.

 

**\- J'ai cru vraiment devenir fou. Ne plus t'avoir à côté de moi et m'imaginer ce que tu pouvais subir, c'était trop dur pour moi. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir disparut comme ça.**  
**\- Je voulais juste sauver SoHee. J'y étais presque tu sais, mais j'étais pas assez fort ... je pouvais la faire s'en sortir si je me sacrifier en temps qu'appât.**  
**\- Tu as du tellement m'en vouloir tous ces mois.**  
**\- Pas du tout.**  
**\- C'est faux. Regarde toi. Tu es tout maigre, tu es faible, je ne parle même pas du traumatisme psychologique que KyungSoo trouvera. En encore, je suis sûr que j'oublis encore des centaines de choses. Ce n'est pas possible que tu ne ressentes rien envers moi ou tous les autres qui avons vécu dans la sécurité ces derniers temps. Surtout moi, je t'avais promis, YiXing, promis qu'il ne t'arriverais plus rien ... et ... et ... j'ai menti. ..Et tu as tant souffert.**  
**\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a sauvé.**  
**\- Non, c'est ChanYeol et les autres. Moi, je n'ai même pas pu venir.**

 

Petits silence avant que je choisisse de recommencer notre discussion pour ne pas qu'elle se termine si tristement.

 

**\- Quand je me suis réveillé, la première fois, j'ai voulu mourir.**

 

Il ferme les yeux en même temps que les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrent. Ca lui fait mal d'entendre ça, mais pour l'instant. Mais il faut qu'il sache ça pour savoir à quel point il m'a aidé.

 

**\- Mais quand j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai plus pu le faire, ni même y penser. Et c'est ça qui m'a permis de tenir tout ce temps. La première chose que j'ai voulu faire en sortant c'est te revoir, alors arrête de te faire mal pour rien.**  
**\- Je me sens quand même tellement mal.**  
**\- J'ai pas besoin de ça tout de suite. Ca nous fait mal pour rien. J'ai juste besoin de t'avoir à côté de moi et de tout oublier.**  
**\- Est-ce que tu seras capable de me redonner ta confiance?**  
**\- Elle ne t'a jamais quitté Jong'.**  
**-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?**  
**\- Fait moi tout oublier.**  
**\- Comment?**  
**\- Suis ton coeur.**

 

Il hésite l'espace d'une seconde avant d'avancer vers moi d'un démarche assurée.  
Posant ses mains sur mes joues, il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Explosion de mon coeur.  
Mais à la différence qu'aujourd'hui par rapport à toutes les autres fois, il ne se contente pas d'une simple pression. Ces lèvres butinent les miennes et la point de sa langue vient les humidifier.  
Je suis un peu déstabilisé par ce changement, mais c'est terriblement efficace sur mon coeur. Il bat fort et vite, mais pas de peur, d'appréhension, d'angoisse, mais par bonheur et plaisir. Parce que je me sens réellement bien dans cette position.

 

Pas encore à l'aise dans cette démarche, je me contente de mouvoir avec lenteur mes lèvres contre les siennes. Prenant confiance en lui, il met un peu d'ardeur dans sa tâche, mais reste tout doux. Je referme solidement mes bras autour de son cou mais lui ne bouge pas ses mains.  
Il continue encore et encore et moi je ne veux pas le lâcher. De temps en temps il s'écarte le temps d'une seconde, le temps d'une respiration puis revient à la charge. Les minutes passent et passent encore mais je ne me lasse de rien. C'est tellement bon de le sentir contre moi que je le veux encore et encore. Même si lui semble rassasié, moi je ne le suis pas. Je continue et il m'imite encore longtemps.

 

Front contre front, complètement essoufflés mais presque rassasiés de l'autre pour le restant de la minute.

 

**\- Je n'aurais peut être pas dû.**  
**\- Pourquoi, moi j'en suis très content.**  
**\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais je t'avais que ... ce genre de chose... ne représente certainement pas la même chose pour toi que pour moi.**  
**\- Moi je pense que si.**  
**\- YiXing, sincèrement, ne le prend pas mal ...**  
**\- Un jour j'en ai discuté avec ZiTao.**  
**\- C'est qui?**  
**\- Le chinois un peu plus grand que moi qui tenait contre lui JiMin, le petit humain. J'ai quasiment passé tout mon temps avec lui. On s'est beaucoup aidé tous les deux et un jour on a discuté et je lui ai parlé de toi, de ce que tu représentais pour moi et de certaines choses qui se passaient entre toi et moi**.

 

Il paraît un peu tendu, mais je ne comprend pas la raison.

 

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?**  
**\- Qu'il pensait te comprendre. Tu sais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre les sentiments humains. J'ai du mal à les délimiter mais pour lui, de la manière dont je lui ai raconté les évènements, il m'a dit que je t'aime comme toi tu m'aimes. Et lui ne sait pas ce que c'est un très très ami mais parle de petit ami.**  
**\- Si tu penses vraiment m'aimer de la même manière que je t'aime, alors dit moi quelle est nature, le degré de cette amour.**  
**\- Moi en tout cas je suis amoureux de toi. De cette amour qui me fait aimer le contact physique avec toi, te savoir heureux. Comme il l'a justement dit, je t'aime comme un père et une mère s'aiment. Je t'aime, moi, de cet amour là.**

 

Maintenant c'est à lui de répondre. J'attend sa réponse pour savoir si ZiTao ne s'est pas trompé dans son analyse, pour savoir si l'amour de JongIn est le même que le mien.

 

**\- C'est vrai YiXing. Et je suppose qu'il t'a aussi expliqué pourquoi j'ai pris tant de précautions avec toi.**  
**\- Je t'avouerais que c'est pour moi la partie la plus compliqué de l'histoire.**

 

Il tique à ma phrase et baisse le regard pour la première fois de la discussion. Sa voix se fait plus douce et douloureuse en même temps. Ses mots sortent lentement, lourds comme du plomb.

 

**\- Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu te préoccupes du regard des autres. Etre un Homme-Loup est déjà difficile à vivre dans ce monde. Etre sans arrêt traqué par les humains est un lourd fardeau... être gay ou bi en plus peut devenir trop lourd pour une personne. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu veuilles être tranquille au moins parmi les tiens. Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien et '**

 

Je n'ai pas le coeur à le laisser s'embourber pour rien. Il se méprend totalement quand à ma dernière phrase. C'est vrai qu'elle peut porter à confusion et JongIn à compris l'exacte inverse de ce que je voulais lui faire comprendre.  
Préférant l'action, je dépose un peu plus brusquement que précédemment mes lèvres sur les siennes juste quelques instants pour le couper dans son monologue.

 

Une fois qu'il s'est définitivement arrêté, il me regarde avec des yeux soupçonneux.

 

**\- C'est pas ça que je veux dire JongIn. Pour moi c'est un peu compliqué à comprendre parce que je ne vois pas en quoi ce sentiment peut être mal vu. Je veux dire que c'est quelque chose de beau, de bien, alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi le fait que je sois un homme comme toi pose un problème. En temps qu'Homme-Loups, on est sensé connaître ce sentiment de discrimination et j'ai du mal à comprendre alors qu'ils puissent discriminer eux même des personne. Que tu veuilles que je sois sûr de ce que je ressens est vraiment louable de ta part. Je te remercie pour ça JongIn. Mais maintenant que je suis sûr, je ne veux pas qu'on ai à se cacher pour ça. ... A part si toi ça te dérange.**  
**\- Jamais ça ne me dérangera. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir honte de toi ou de ce que je suis. C'est juste pour toi que j'ai un peu peur. Les remarques peuvent être très blessantes et tu es malheureusement un peu plus fragile que moi, sans même parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ça. Ni plus ni moins.**

 

Je n'ai même pas vu l'heure passer. J'ai l'impression que ça fait à peine trois minutes que je l'ai retrouvé, mais je sais qu'il est temps qu'il me quitte et que je passe entre les mains de BaekHyun et KyungSoo.

 

Les deux ont pas mal de travail parce que nous sommes quand même neuf en comptant JiMin. Ce n'est pas vraiment équitable mais je ne peux leur en vouloir (aux deux du moins à BaekHyun) de vouloir me faire passer avant les autres.  
Puisque j'ai eu le droit à mon heure avec JongIn, quelqu'un à certainement du passer avant moi, mais dès que je suis disponible, c'est à dire maintenant, je dois aller le voir.

 

Mon petit-ami, comme il me l'a promis, m'accompagne dans le couloir, jusque devant la porte du nouveau cabinet de BaekHyun. Il toque à la porte qui s'ouvre assez rapidement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Le médecin m'offre un sourire rayonnant et se décale pour me laisser entrer. Je suis toujours aussi tendu quand au fait d'être enfermé dans une pièce comme celle-ci. L'air est plus lourd et ma respiration est plus rapide mais je me répète constamment que ce n'est que lui et que je n'ai rien à craindre. JongIn me laisse seul.

 

En premier lieu, BaekHyun me demande de quitter ma veste et mon pull pour que je sois en simple T-Shirt et jogging. Il me pèse et le chiffre n'est pas très réjouissant, surtout de son point de vue.

 

**\- Cinquante kilo. C'est encore pire que la première fois. Pour ta taille, puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir grandis, ce poids est vraiment critique. Pour l'instant tu vas devoir éviter tout ce qui est effort quel qu'il se soit. Pareil pour la transformation, tu n'en as peut être pas conscience, mais c'est dangereux pour toi. Donc interdiction pour l'instant.**

 

Ca c'est pas top. C'est l'un de mes seuls plaisirs et ce qui m'a fait tenir pendant plusieurs mois. Mais si ma santé est en jeu, alors je ferais des efforts.  
Ensuite il me fait m'assoir sur un siège et test mon ouïe, ma vue, mon odorat, ma sensibilité. C'est assez stressant parce que tout ces testes je les ai déjà vécut et que la mauvaise impression des dernières fois restent encrée dans ma mémoire. BaekHyun est ultra doux, il m'explique ce qu'il va faire à chaque fois avant, chacun de ses geste est lent et mesuré pour me mettre en confiance.

 

Lui aussi m'a terriblement manqué, sa petite tête, son sourire, sa personnalité enjouée. Ca me fait beaucoup de bien de le revoir et je me promet de ne pas attendre d'avoir un problème pour le revoir. Je veux devenir ami avec lui et le voir en dehors. Si j'ai bien tiré un enseignement de ces derniers mois, c'est qu'il faut profiter de ce que l'on a tant qu'on l'a.

 

**\- Est-ce que tu pourrais quitter ton T-Shirt et ton pantalon pour être en jogging. Après ça j'aurais terminé pour aujourd'hui.**

 

Je regarde le sol. Autant jusque là tout allait bien. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, certes, mais rien ne me dérangeait vraiment. Mais me mettre quasiment à nu est particulièrement gênant. Pas vraiment de la pudeur parce que j'ai appris à me détacher par rapport à ce détail. Mais qui dit montrer ma peau, dit aussi montrer les cicatrices et les marques que je porte actuellement et qui pour la plus part ne disparaîtront jamais. C'est la chose que je redoute le plus. C'est ce qui me dégoûte le plus, et je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne que moi soit au courant.

 

**\- Hey, YiXing, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**  
**\- Je ... veux pas...**  
**\- Te déshabiller? Tu gardes ton caleçon, et puis je t'ai déjà vu comme ça tu sais. Que tu sois squelettique ne changera en rien ma façon de te voir.**

 

Je n'aurais même pas penser à ça. BaekHyun veut s'assurer que je sois au courant qu'il ne me jugeras pas, mais je le sais déjà. La honte de soi même est bien plus cruelle est dure à surmonter. Peut être trop pour moi pour le moment.

 

**\- C'est pas ça...**  
**\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?**  
**\- Pas ... maintenant. Juste pas maintenant.**  
**\- Je peux pas faire ça YiXing. Je dois faire une vérification complète. Tu ne veux pas que je te vois. C'est ça?**

 

Mouvant verticalement ma tête, je répond par la positive.

 

**\- Je te promet que ça changera rien dans ma manière de te voir.**  
**\- C'est pas vraiment ça ... C'est juste que je veux que personne ne me vois.**  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu t'arriver pour que tu ne veuilles rien montrer? Dis le moi YiXing, tu commences à me faire peur.**  
**\- BaekHyun s'il te plait...**  
**\- Si ça te gêne que se soit moi, je peux te présenter à un autre médecin, celui d'ici que tu ne connais pas.**  
**\- C'est pas ça... Je veux que personne ne le vois.**  
**\- Pas même JongIn.**  
**\- Encore moins lui.**  
**\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut absolument que tu en parles, que tu te montres à quelqu'un.**

 

Mes bras se crispent autour de moi, comme s'ils pouvaient me protéger de tout.

 

**\- YiXing, fait moi confiance s'il te plait. J'ai pas le choix, et si tu ne veux pas me monter de ton plein grès, je vais devoir m'en passer et je ne veux surtout pas ça.**

 

Je déteste ne pas avoir le choix. Mais puisqu'il faut le faire, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, alors je vais le faire.  
Déglutissant avec difficulté, je pose mes doigts tremblants sur le bas de mon haut pour le retirer. Une fois quitté je me force pour que mes bras ne viennent pas barrer le chemin du regard de BaekHyun qui est bien trop silencieux à mon goût.  
Je quitte ensuite mon bas continuant de dévoiler mon corps d'a présent et cette cicatrice énorme dont le souvenir est pire que le reste. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'oublis toutes les petites qui jalonnent le reste de mon corps. Semblables à des griffures de chat, pas plus épaisses, longues ou graves, elles sont par contre bien plus nombreuses (résultantes des mauvais traitement quotidien et autres sévisses durant ma détention).

 

Les mains de BaekHyun, peu certaines, s'avancent vers ma peau et se posent délicatement sur la plus importante blessure de mon corps. Absolument électrifié par ce contact, dans le mauvais sens du terme, je repousse ces petites mains.

 

**\- Me touches pas BaekHyun.**  
**\- Tu n'es pas dégoûtant tu sais ...**  
**\- C'est pas que ça ... C'est très, trop, sensible.**  
**\- Ok. Comment tu ... on ... t'a fait ça?**  
**\- C'est un coup de griffe.**  
**\- Juste un coup de griffe?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Je ne te cache pas que c'est très impressionnant et que j'ai peur que tu gardes des séquelles ou autres. Il faudra certainement que tu fasses d'autres tests, mais une promesse est un promesse donc on va dire que pour aujourd'hui tu as terminé.**

 

Je ne perd pas de temps pour m'habiller et cacher ces marques de faiblesse dont je ne supporte pas la vue.  
Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, je demande l'attention de mon médecin.

 

**\- Tu n'en parles pas à JongIn, hein?**

**\- Tu sais que s'il me demande, je ne pourrais pas lui mentir. Pas que je ne veuilles pas, mais je ne peux pas mentir à mon Alpha, c'est impossible.**  
**\- Je sais. Mais s'il ne pose pas la question, je ne veux pas que tu lui en parles. Pas de mensonges, juste de l'omission.**  
**\- Pour JongIn c'est bon, mais je vais devoir le dire à KyungSoo. C'est quelque chose qu'il doit savoir pour faire son profil psychologique.**  
**\- Il saura garder sa langue?**  
**\- Encore mieux que moi, ne t'en fait pas.**  
**\- Je dois aller le voir tout de suite?**  
**\- Tu as quelques minutes pour te reposer, mais ne pas trop tarder oui.**  
**\- Merci BaekHyun.**  
**\- Attend!**

 

Je me retourne et suis surpris de le voir se jeter sur moi en toute délicatesse pour ne pas me faire mal.

 

\- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.  
\- Moi aussi. Tu m'a manqué BaekHyun. Jamais je ne veux être à nouveau éloigner comme ça de vous.  
\- C'est sur. Bon, je te laisse. Tu voudras bien venir me voir une minute à la fin de la journée?  
\- D'accord.

 

Je sors de la pièce et retrouve mon petit ami. Il me fait un sourire un peu curieux et je me contente de lui dire que tout va bien. Que je n'ai qu'à reprendre du poids et tout ira bien pour moi.  
Je demande à aller un peu dehors pour respirer l'air frais.

 

Après mes quelques minutes de pauses dues, je retourne à l'intérieur du même bâtiment et plus précisément dans la pièce qui sert de nouveau bureau à KyungSoo et que m'a indiqué JongIn.

 

La pièce est beaucoup moins personnelle que l'ancien bureau du psychologue. Je prend place dans un fauteuil bien plus rudimentaire que celui dans lequel j'avais été.  
En le regardant, je me rend compte que même KyungSoo m'a manqué un minimum. C'est dire à quel point je me suis attaché à mon entourage de mes premiers mois de liberté.

 

Avec bien plus de considération que lors de notre première rencontre, il se rapproche de moi et me tend sa main pour que je la saisisse. La discussion promet d'être longue donc le Lien semble la meilleur solution.

 

_Je sais que notre première rencontre ne s'est pas faite dans les meilleures conditions et je ne me suis jamais vraiment excusé pour ça._

 

_C'est pas bien grave._

 

Vu ce dont je ressors, je ne lui tiens absolument pas rigueur de ce pardon ou non. J'ai relativisé.

 

_Quand même. Tu es une personne bien et qui subit beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle devrait, je n'avais pas à être comme ça. Au contraire. En temps que psychologue je sais ce que je peux faire et ce que je ne dois pas faire._

 

_Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance. Je te l'accorde._

 

_Merci beaucoup. Maintenant tu te doutes qu'on n'est pas ici juste pour parler de ça. Si tu veux bien, je vais te poser des questions et tu feras de ton mieux pour y répondre, de quelques manières que se soit._

 

_Je ne pourrais pas te parler de tout._

 

_J'en suis bien conscient. On va commencer aujourd'hui. Tu réponds à ce que tu peux et on approfondira une prochaine fois._

 

_D'accord._

 

C'est un peu un nouveau KyungSoo que je vois ici. Il est bien plus calme, plus doux plus rassurant et j'aurais bien moins de mal à répondre que la première fois.  
Le résultat est le même parce que je vais devoir donner des réponses, mais la manière m'en donne un peu plus envie.

 

Les questions sont divers et variées, certaines plus faciles, moins pénibles que d'autres. Je donne sans peine des détails sur la haine que je ressens pour les humains qui m'ont asservis une seconde fois. Je passe plus ou moins sous silence l'histoire avec JiMin. Il est au courant pour ma grosse cicatrice donc je ne peux pas lui cacher, mais je me contente de dire que ce sont les humains qui me l'ont indirectement fait sans m'attarder dans les détails. Je sais d'avance moi même que se sera l'une des choses les plus difficiles pour moi d'en parler.

 

A la fin de la séance qui est psychologiquement épuisante, JongIn (en temps que mon Alpha, mais aussi en temps que petit-ami) arrive dans la pièce pour recevoir le résultat de cet entretient. On me propose de rester et curieux sur ce que je suis moi même, je décide de le faire pour écouter le compte rendu de la séance.

 

**\- Je soupçonne une claustrophobie débutante. C'est pas définitif, je pense même qu'il la surpassera sans trop d'effort, mais ça risque d'être un peu pesant les premiers jours. Il est clairement traumatisé par les humains. On ne va pas se cacher, et encore je ne sais pas tout, mais il a beaucoup subit. Il n'a peut être pas perdu confiance en l'humanité dans son sens le plus large mais en tout cas, il est impossible pour lui retourner en société humaine. Sinon, en règle général, il est plus renfermé et il va falloir ensemble trouver un moyen d'extérioriser cette douleur pour qu'il puisse avancer. Enfin et peut être le plus grave de ce que je soupçonne pour l'instant, mais il faut que j'en parle avec BaekHyun pour être sûr, c'est qu'YiXing pourrait souffrir d'un début d'anorexie inconsciente. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur pour rien et aussi bien ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai de lourds soupçons. Si c'est le cas, alors il va falloir y travailler au plus vite parce que même ici, la situation peut continuer à s'empirer et c'est tout ce qu'il faut éviter.**

 

Effectivement, ce n'est pas top tout ça. Je savais moi même pour une partie de ce qu'il a dit, tout n'est pas une nouvelle. Par contre, pour le dernier point et pas des moindres, c'est un choc. Ce que je prend pour un simple manque d'appétit, peut être lié à une dépression ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, est en faite, finalement un trouble de l'alimentation assez grave.  
Prisonnier de mon propre corps, même sortis de l'enfer du camps des humains, je continue de risquer ma vie, d'empoisonner mon corps. C'est assez déprimant sans mauvais jeu de mots. Moi qui pensais enfin pouvoir me reposer et profiter tranquillement de ma vie, je vais devoir me battre contre moi même, pour moi même. Heureusement que j'ai de l'aide parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir.

 

En ressortant et voulant terminer au plus vite toutes mes obligations de la journée, je vais voir BaekHyun.

 

Il me donne un petite tablette de cachet qui ne sont autres que des somnifères. Il prévient bien JongIn pour que je ne fasse pas de chose débile avec (et je ne lui en veux pas de penser ainsi). Ces petites pastilles blanches me seront quand même bien utiles pour passer une nuit un temps soit peu complète. Et cette fois je ne ferais pas la même erreur que lors de la dernière tempête de neige, je ne les oublierais pas dans une autre chambre sans possibilité des les récupérer.  
Dès que je sors, JongIn me conduit dans notre nouvelle chambre pour que je puisse justement les poser et ne pas les oublier ailleurs.

 

C'est, soit dit en passant, la première fois que je rentre dans notre nouvelle chambre. Elle est un peu plus spacieuse que notre ancienne et aussi plus personnelle. La décoration et la couleur des murs est plus chaudes. Une petite étagère pleine de livre m'attend pour les prochains jours, trônant au dessus de -merci- un lit double. Dans un angle de la pièce, à côté d'une porte que je suppose être celle de la salle de bain, je vois ma valise, celle que j'avais pris en catastrophe lors de notre fuite et qui finalement ne m'a servis qu'à faire passer la lettre contenant mes inquiétudes face à ...

 

**\- YiXing, pourquoi tu sers tes poings?**  
**\- Rien ... un mauvais souvenir.**

 

Pour l'instant, je ne veux vraiment pas me souvenir des choses de ce style. J'aurais bien assez de temps pour y repenser et les affronter un peu plus tard, seul, avec JongIn, avec KyungSoo ou avec mes amis. Là, actuellement, tout de suite, tout ce que je veux c'est retourner dehors et profiter des toutes les personnes qui me sont chères et que j'ai retrouvé.

 

JongIn est pas mal occupé cette après-midi de par sa nouvelle position sociale, alors il ne peux pas toujours rester avec moi. Il aide notamment Amy à préparer la future vie avec tous les nouveaux que nous sommes ici. Certains s'occupent de préparer des chambres, d'autres préviennent les cuisiniers de faire plus et ainsi de suite pour que tout s'adapte à notre nouveau nombre sur ce camp. Il est beaucoup de temps en intérieur, et moi je préfère l'attendre dehors.  
Suivis par mesure de sécurité (plus concernant ma santé qu'une trahison) ChanYeol m'accompagne dans tous mes déplacements.

 

Du peu que mes jambes peuvent me le permettre, je passe ma matinée à visiter un peu les alentours proche de la foret. C'est beau, pas plus pas moins que l'autre partie de la foret. La seule différence c'est l'absence de souvenirs. Tout est nouveau, il n'y a pas la petite place où j'ai appris à maîtriser mon corps, il n'y a pas le petit ruisseau, ni tous les endroits auxquels sont attachés des souvenirs. Tout est nouveau, un peu impersonnel, mais accueillant et j'ai hâte de créer ici-même des souvenirs pour remplir un peu le vide.

 

A midi, je rejoins tout le monde dans le bâtiment qui sert de self. C'est un peu plus petit que dans l'autre camp, mais nous sommes moins nombreux, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.  
Je me met au milieu d'une grande table, à ma gauche, tous les autres nouveaux qui restent ensemble par ordre mais aussi parce qu'ils ne connaissent personne d'autre; à ma droite mon très très ami et une bonne partie de la meute (à part ceux qui travaillent en ce moment même).

 

Malgré le changement de situation, mon appétit n'est pas plus grand. La supposition de KyungSoo doit être vrai. Je fais cependant un effort. BaekHyun m'a dit de prendre du poids et je sais que c'est le mieux pour moi. On va m'aider, certes, mais il faut que j'y mette du mien aussi sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir.

 

**\- T'as vraiment pas beaucoup d'appétit.**  
**\- Je sais. Et encore, je mange encore moins d'habitude, là je fais un bon repas.**

 

JongIn est contrarié. Lui dire que je mange moins d'habitude ne va certes pas le rassurer sur le plan de la maladie, mais au moins j'espère le convaincre que je fais des efforts, que j'ai envie de m'en sortir pour redevenir le YiXing d'avant ... pour que tout soit comme avant.

 

**\- Il faudrait peut être demandé à ce qu'on te fasse un menu spécial, ou que BaekHyun te donne des médicaments.**  
**\- Je ne veux pas de cachet...**  
**\- Ca ne te ferais pas de mal.**  
**\- Je sais ... mais j'en avais tous les jours, là-bas, je veux plus.**  
**\- Tu l'as dit à KyungSoo?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- D'accord, BaekHyun le prendra en compte alors.**

 

Les somnifères je veux bien, mais les compléments alimentaires, j'ai déjà trop donné. J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

 

**\- JongIn, est-ce que cette après-midi je peux rester avec JiMin.**  
**\- L'enfant?**  
**\- C'est ça.**  
**\- Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas à me demander pour ce genre de chose. Tu es libre maintenant tu sais.**  
**\- Je sais, mais c'est plus naturel.**  
**\- Tu y tiens beaucoup, hein?**  
**\- Oui. C'est un humain, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il ai été mieux traité que nous. Tu te rends compte JongIn, ils lui font risquer sa vie alors que lui n'en est même pas conscient. Je me suis attaché à lui et lui à moi. Je ne pouvais pas partir et le laisser là-bas. Dans l'histoire, il est autant victime que moi ou n'importe quel autre.**  
**\- Il parle souvent d'un Cendre, tu sais de qui il s'agit?**  
**\- C'est moi. Il m'a nommé comme ça à cause de ma couleur plus grise que blanche. D'ailleurs à ZiTao, son surnom c'est Flocon.**  
**\- Et les autres?**  
**\- Il ne voyait que moi et ZiTao. Il n'a rencontré les autres que le jour de notre exfiltration commune.**  
**\- Tu ne lui a pas dit que ton nom est YiXing?**  
**\- Au début, pendant plusieurs semaines, il ne me connaissait que sous forme animale. Ensuite, seulement, il m'a vu tel que je suis maintenant. Mais il est encore jeune et il en fait pas totalement le rapprochement entre mes deux formes. Il est bien plus à l'aise quand je suis couvert de poil.**  
**\- Il sera content que tu passes du temps avec lui;**  
**\- Moi aussi. Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir laissé tout seul.**  
**\- C'est triste, mais tu as le droit d'être un peu égoïste et de prendre soin de toi. Et puis il n'est pas tout seul. Dans la semaine, il rencontrera les jeunes enfants d'ici. Il se fera des amis. Lui non plus n'est plus tout seul désormais. Comme toi il est entre de bonnes mains donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.**

 

J'acquiesce espérant moi même me convaincre de ces belles paroles. Les mécanismes, les habitudes, mauvaises, sont dures à perdre mais je veux le faire le plus rapidement possible pour profiter de la vie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cette après-midi, j'ai donc passé beaucoup de temps avec JiMin et ZiTao. Le premier est un peu déçus de savoir que son Cendre ne reviendra pas tout de suite, qu'il va devoir attendre encore un peu, mais il est quand même content de me retrouver moi. Ma présence est aussi bénéfique pour ZiTao d'après ses propres dires. Il est comme moi, encore un peu perdu et a besoins de repères. Et j'en suis un peu plus solide que HimChan et les autres pour la seule et bonne raison que je le connais depuis un peu plus de temps et que de toutes façons, cette après-midi, ce sont ces six mêmes qui doivent passer leurs tests psychologiques et médicaux.  
Dans une salle un peu à l'écart de l'agitation, sous la garde d'un ChanYeol souriant, on reste ensemble, dans le calme, jouant comme on avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

 

Mon repas de ce soir ne diffère pas de ceux des autres. BaekHyun à dit que dans mon cas il faut juste que je retrouve le réflexe de manger dans des quantités convenables et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Modifier mon alimentation pourrait avoir des effets néfastes.

 

Faisant un effort, encore plus pour JongIn qui me regarde à de nombreuses reprises, que pour moi, la soirée se passe dans une bonne ambiance.  
Fatigué de cette journée éprouvante, je demande à JongIn s'il veut bien venir se coucher avec moi. Mon sommeil sera léger certes (quoi que bien aidé par les somnifères) je ne me sens pas de me retrouver seul dans un endroits aussi clos qu'une pièce.  
Il me fait un grand sourire et accepte. On souhaite la bonne nuit à tout le monde et on part.

  
La nuit est calme, le seul bruit audible même pour nos oreilles entraînés, c'est le vent dans le cime des arbres, pas de petits rongeurs ou volatiles. Juste le vent, la lune, le ciel noir. C'est très apaisant. J'aime cette ambiance et si le léger froid et le sommeil ne me pousser pas à aller poser mon corps sur une surface moelleuse, je serais certainement rester quelques très longues minutes pour apprécier ce spectacle.

 

Je prend de quoi me changer dans ma valise et vais me doucher en premier.  
Lui fait son possible pour passer cette étape rapidement. Pour penser à autre chose que ma solitude, j'avale un cachet avec de l'eau et regarde par la fenêtre.

 

Les effets du médicaments sont rapides et je m'allonge sous les couvertures, dans notre lit. Il ne met pas bien plus longtemps avant de me rejoindre, s'installant de son côté du lit.  
Peu à peu son corps se rapproche du mien, dos à moi. Son torse terriblement bien bâtit se pose contre moi et lentement ses mains parcours mon corps passant sur mon dos rapidement, passant mes côtes pour se poser sur mon ventre.  
Je suis proprement incapable de retenir un couinement de sensibilité par rapport à ma cicatrice qui se trouve sur le flan qu'il a longé de ses mains. Même la sensation des siennes sur cet endroit est désagréable pour moi. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je gigote un peu et il enlève sa main.

 

**\- Pardon, je pensais que ... oublis. Installe to'**  
**\- Non, Jong' ... juste ... Comme ça.**

 

Je ne suis pas prêt pour lui en parler, mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit que c'est simplement son contact que je ne supporte plus. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Ma cicatrice, plaquée contre le matelas, inaccessible pour lui, ne nous gêneras plus. Je replace son bras autour de mon corps et me blottit contre son torse. Mon overdose de son odeur de ce matin n'est plus suffisante et je respire à plein poumons dans son cou.

 

**\- Là je suis bien.**  
**\- Tant mieux parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher de toute la nuit. ... YiXing, je ne te lâcherais plus du tout maintenant. Tu es vraiment en sécurité à partir d'aujourd'hui.**  
**\- Merci JongIn. Pour tout ce que tu fais.**  
**\- Tu le mérites, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Chuut, dors. Tes yeux se ferment tous seuls. On aura tout le temps de discuter demain.**  
**\- Je t'aime Jong'**  
**\- Moi aussi XingXing, tu n'as pas idée à quel point.**

 

Une odeur réconfortante, un présence réconfortante, un toucher réconfortant, une respiration contre moi réconfortante, la fatigue et le somnifère m'emportent pour de bon pour le pays des rêves, un endroit auquel je n'avais plus posé les pieds aussi paisiblement depuis un certain temps déjà.

 

La surface sur laquelle ma tête est posée est bien moins plane et confortable que ce à quoi j'ai l'habitude, seulement les cinq points qui vont et viennent dans mes cheveux me font totalement oublier ce petit inconvénient. Je me blottis un peu plus pour sentir ces doigts aux mouvements doux.

 

_Tu as bien dormis?_

 

_Très. Et toi?_

 

_Je t'ai surveillé toute la nuit donc j'ai plus passé une nuit blanche qu'autre chose._

 

Je me relève un peu trop précipitamment pour ma tête qui me tourne l'espace d'un instant. Passant outre ce petit dérangement, je regarde avec attention son visage. Effectivement ses yeux sont un tout petit peu rouges et gonflés et je vois sous ces derniers de petites traces violettes.

 

Je passe mes doigts sur ces dernières espérant les faire disparaître, ce qui bien évidemment ne fonctionne pas.

 

_Tu aurais pas dû. Ton sommeil est aussi important que le mien._

 

_Je voulais m'assurer qu'au moins la première nuit se passe bien._

 

_Et alors?_

 

_Rien à signaler, tu as dormit comme un bébé._

 

_Tu devrais te reposer un peu maintenant._

 

_C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà passé plusieurs jours sans dormir et je n'en suis pas mort donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

 

_Si justement je m'en fais. Tu devrais prendre soin de toi. Si jamais tu tombes malade qu'est-ce que tout le monde va faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?_

 

_Je suis costaud. Je sais où sont mes limites. Et je t'ai dit que jamais je ne te laisserais seul donc arrête de t'en faire pour rien. Toi par contre si tu veux tu peux dormir un peu plus._

 

_Je n'ai plus sommeil. J'ai bien dormis moi._

 

_Est-ce que je peux te poser une question YiXing?_

 

_Je t'écoute Jong'_

 

_J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à partir du moment où tu as quitté cette voiture où nous étions tous les deux._

 

_Je ..._

 

_Je me sens tellement mal de ne pas savoir ce qui a pu t'arriver. Je ne dis pas que je me sentirais bien de le savoir, mais mieux en tout cas._

 

_Pas tout de suite s'il te plaît JongIn... je me sens pas de ... je veux oublier. Je t'en pris ne me force pas à en parler ..._

 

_Hey, calme toi. Je ne te forcerais jamais. Sois en certain. J'aimerais bien savoir, c'est vrai, mais je te laisse du temps._

 

Il est tellement gentil avec moi, il a été jusqu'à sacrifié sa nuit alors ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir mettre quelques mots sur ce que j'ai vécus. Je me sens vraiment égoïste. Il faut au moins que je lui dise quelque chose, que je ne le laisse pas dans le flou complet.

  
_Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu le sais, hein?_

 

_Oui. Je peux comprendre, du moins essayer._

 

_Là bas, on devient des sujets d'expériences, ... des objets ..._

 

_Je déteste ces humains!_

 

_Moi aussi tu sais ... moi aussi ... mais là-bas on a pas le choix. On est encore plus inoffensifs que des chatons. On perd notre âme et ce qui fait de nous des êtres vivants. C'est pas facile de retrouver un rythme de vie normal en retournant à la liberté._

 

_On sera tous là pour t'aider, les autres et moi aussi. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux._

 

_J'ai honte d'être redevenu si faible. J'ai honte et tant de chance que des gens comme toi et mes autres amis ne me laissent pas tout seul. Je ne sais pas bien si je le mérite à l'heure actuelle._

 

Son sourire jusque là réconfortant disparaît d'un coup. Sa mâchoire se serre en même temps que ses poings et son regard devient dur. Je n'ose l'affronter plus longtemps et baisse le mien.

 

_S'il y a bien quelque chose que je t'interdis YiXing, que je t'interdis formellement c'est de penser comme ça. Tu mérites plus que tout le monde toutes les personnes qui sont autour de toi. Ne pense plus jamais une chose pareille._

 

_J'ai plus confiance en moi, j'ai plus aucune certitude quand à la vie que je mérite. Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment fait pour être libres, tranquilles, ou alors est-ce que nous sommes contraints de fuir toute notre vie?_

 

Il soupire un bon coup, s'enlève de sous moi. Il fait le tour du lit et vient se mettre à quatre pate au dessus de mon corps, me dominant complètement. Il pose son front sur le mien mais ne me lâche pas des yeux. Dans une autre circonstance, j'aurais ris de la vision que j'ai de lui actuellement, mais là je n'ai pas le goût de rire.

 

_Arrête de penser comme ça je te l'ai dit. Je t'interdis de penser ce qu'ils ont essayer de te faire croire. Nous sommes aussi libres que n'importe quel être vivant de cette terre. Personne ici n'est né pour dominer ou être dominé par quelqu'un d'autre. Nous on se bat pour le faire comprendre aux humains. Leur faire comprendre qu'on veut juste vivre de manière égale à eux, vivre en paix. Et si tu n'es plus sûr de rien alors on va t'aider à savoir ce que tu as le droit d'exiger de ta vie._

 

_C'est vrai?_

 

_Biensûr. Tu sais que je t'aime, alors ne doute plus jamais de toi._

 

_Merci Jong'. Moi aussi je t'aime._

 

Il retrouve son sourire mais vient l'écraser immédiatement contre le mien. C'est toujours aussi bon de le sentir sur moi, c'est même trop bon pour ma santé mentale, pour mon coeur, pour mon âme entière.

 

On reste un peu comme ça, collés tous les deux, amoureux l'un de l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est pour ce genre de moment là que je ne regrette pas de m'être accroché ces derniers mois. Je ne suis jamais aussi bien que dans ses bras. Je suis en paix.

 

Une fois totalement réveillés, on se lève, je me lave et lui fait de même puis on sort dehors. Le soleil est chaud sur ma peau et le paysage toujours aussi joli. Comme nous sommes moins, le camp est très calme si ce n'est BaekHyun qui fait profiter tout le monde de sa bonne humeur.  
JiMin se jette dans mes bras et commence à me raconter comment s'est passé sa nuit. Le petit garnement a dormis à peine quelques heures parce qu'il à trouvé plus intelligent de faire la pente avec ses nouveaux amis pour visiter la chambre et essayer tous les jouets des autres enfants.

 

Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il n'est même pas fatigué, mais je suis vraiment content de voir à quel point il est heureux ici. Il doit se sentir moins seul.

 

J'écoute tout son récit avec attention, assis dehors sur un banc et ZiTao vient nous rejoindre après peu de temps.  
Devant nous passent tours à tours tous nos anciens compagnons de cellules pour aller dans le bâtiment médical.

 

Après une bonne heure et demi, chaque ressortent et viennent se joindre à notre petit groupe. Moi qui pensait que les amitié construites là-bas ne durerait pas une fois la liberté retrouvée, je m'étais trompé. L'amitié tissée là-bas est solide et je pense qu'elle nous unira encore pour un long moment même si nous construirons nos vies chacun dans notre coin.

 

A midi, on s'installe dans la même disposition que la veille au soir. L'appétit à du mal à revenir mais toutes les émotions qui se bataillent en moi me le creusent un peu.

 

Cette après-midi on reste à nouveau dehors. Puisque moi je n'ai pas le droit de me transformer mais que ses deux peluches manquent à JiMin, c'est ZiTao qui prend sa forme animal, bien entouré de MinSeok et ChanYeol pour s'amuser un peu avec l'enfant.  
J'ai hâte d'aller mieux pour pouvoir à mon tour profiter de ce petit moment de détente avec mon frère de coeur.

 

Je passe aussi un petit moment avec BaekHyun. Il veut que chaque jour je passe quelques minutes avec lui pour qu'il suive de près ma santé. En un jour je n'ai pas repris de poids, ça il fallait s'y attendre (se serait le contraire qui serait grave) mais il me dit que j'ai déjà plus de "pêche", que c'est un bon signe.  
Je suis moi même content parce que je sais que cette nouvelle fera plaisir à mon petit ami.

 

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir KyungSoo. Enfaite, jusqu'à ce qu'il le décrète, je devrais le voir une fois tous les deux jours. Mon état étant le plus préoccupant de celui des autres, qui eux ont apparemment pas eu tant de mal à faire part de leur passé, j'ai besoin de plus de surveillance de ce côté là.

  
Pour dormir se soir là, je prend la même position que la veille et JongIn fait de même. Il ne me pose pas de question par rapport à ce changement, parce qu'avant il faisait la cuillère sur moi. Peu importe, tant mieux pour moi même. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui en parler et surtout de lui montrer. C'est vraiment moche, et effrayant. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer cette marque à tout jamais de ma peau.

  
La vie reprenant son cours normale après le petit bouleversement que notre retour (arrivé) à engendré. JongIn fait de son mieux pour rester le plus de temps possible avec moi, mais ses obligations le rappelle souvent à l'ordre et il s'excuse mille fois de ne pas pouvoir rester à côté de moi. Je le rassure du mieux que je peux parce que maintenant je me suis fait à l'idée que je suis libre et que je n'ai pas besoin de le coller autant. Je peux le voir quand je veux et je sais que je vais passer plusieurs longues heures de ma journée avec lui, donc je ne me sens plus obligé de le coller en permanence. Lui à un peu plus de mal, persuadé que je n'oserais pas lui dire mon malaise si j'en avais un. Je fais de mon mieux pour le rassurer sur ce propos et BaekHyun m'aide dans cette entreprise, promettant à mon petit ami de veiller sur moi.

 

Je sais pourtant que je risque d'avoir bien besoin de lui se soir. Aujourd'hui, cette après-midi plus précisément, je vais devoir parler d'une partie de ce qu'il s'est passé avec KyungSoo. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais ressortir de cette séance. Comme si de rien était? Avec une haine encore plus forte? Avec ce sentiment d'infériorité dont j'ai du mal à me débarrasser?

 

_Parce que c'est la première séance qu'on fait toi et moi et que je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on y aille doucement, je vais te laisser choisir ce dont tu as envie de me parler._

 

_Je ne sais pas de quoi parler ..._

 

_La chose la moins pire. Par exemple la rencontre avec les autres ou avec JiMin, ou le voyage. Ce qui te paraît le moins pire._

 

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est le moins pire parce que tout à une connotation un peu triste ou haineuse.  
Je sais. Je vais lui parler de mes interminables demi journée avec JiMin. Pas forcément la manière dont je l'ai rencontré ou la fois où j'ai eu le plus peur de perdre, mais les souvenirs joyeux que j'ai avec lui.

 

Je prend le temps de lui décrire un peu tout. Les jeux que l'on faisait ensemble, les quelques fois où sans le faire exprès il a pu me marcher sur la queue ou sur le bout de la pâte. Les interminables siestes qu'il a fait, au chaud contre moi, et d'autres bons moments qui nous ont réunis.

 

_C'est déjà bien pour aujourd'hui. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte, mais c'est un grand pas en avant que tu viens de faire. Est-ce que tu veux me parler d'autre chose?_

 

Est-ce que j'ai envie de parler? Non. Est-ce qu'il faut que je parle? Certainement. Est-ce que je me sens de le faire maintenant? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

 

_C'est pas facile d'en parler tout seul..._

 

_Je sais. Tu préfères peut être que je te pose des questions?_

 

_Ca serait certainement plus facile._

 

_J'ai le droit de t'en poser une ou deux aujourd'hui?_

 

_Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre._

 

_D'accord. Laisse moi le temps de bien les préparer alors. ... hm ... Je suis au courant pour ta cicatrice, est-ce que tu veux bien m'en parler?_

 

_Ca non. C'est ... le pire de ce qui a pu se passer ... Je voudrais même ne jamais en parler._

 

_A ce point là? Bon, on gardera ça pour une autre fois, parce qu'on devra quand même en parler à un moment. ... Sinon, autre question ... J'ai remarqué que tu sembles un peu plus proche de ZiTao que des autres. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'en dire un peu plus à ce sujet?_

 

_Ca devrait être possible. En faite, je suis plus proche du chinois parce qu'on passait toutes nos journées ensemble. C'était le seul avec moi a avoir des contactes avec JiMin. Mais aussi parce qu'on était ensemble à ...._

 

_Ah?_

 

Bug complet. Il était avec moi dans le premier centre dans lequel j'ai été une fois capturé. GaYoon. Il fallait que je me souvienne de la localisation de cet endroit.

 

Me rappelant soudainement que les pires choses que j'ai vécut à une exception près, c'est là-bas et que je m'étais promis de tout faire pour la sortir de là-bas. Elle et tous les autres qui s'y sont trouvés et qui s'y trouvent encore.

 

Et moi, j'ai osé oublié ça, oublier cette promesse, la rompre.

 

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi KyungSoo s'active devant, hurle des paroles que je n'entend absolument pas, tient avec forces mes mains. Ses voix qui semblent crier, je ne l'entends que faiblement grâce au Lien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est juste pour dire une phrase, ça me donne vraiment du courage pour continuer


	16. La cicatrice qui gâche tout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose?  
> \- Hein?  
> \- Est-ce que tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ... enfin, aussi pour toi, cette nuit? Me demande-t-il.  
> \- Mais je vais dormir.  
> \- Je le sais bien, rassure toi, c'est compatible.  
> \- Dis moi.  
> \- Quitte ton haut.

_YIXING! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles?_

 

_Je ... Kyung-KyungSoo ... je ... il faut que je parle à ... à ... à JongIn vite!!_

 

Il me lâche et se précipite vers la porte. Je tente d'en faire de même, mais mes jambes se dérobent sous moi dès l'instant où je m'appuie sur elle. Je chute au sol, mais je ne sens aucune douleur, aucune sensation tout court. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça, et à ce que j'aurais du faire depuis des heures déjà et que j'ai lâchement abandonné.

 

**\- Et à ... à ZiTao!**

 

Le temps s'est arrêté et les deux arrivent en courant vers moi. JongIn plus athlétique que se jette au sol, pour me prendre contre lui et me serrer très fort dans ses bras.

 

_YiXing! YiXing! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!!_

 

_Je ... il faut que je me ... rappelle des coordonnées de ..._

 

Ce nom ne veux même pas sortir de ma bouche.

 

**\- ZiTao, il faut ... qu'on se rappelle. Tu sais ... les coordonnées de ... là où on était avant.**

  
Complètement perturbé par cette remontée de souvenir je n'arrive plus à me remémorée les villes et les kilomètres associés pour replacer ce centre dans son contexte spatiale.

 

Lui met quelques minutes mais arrive à ressortir ces informations qui me paraissent logique une fois oralisées. JongIn sort en compagnie de ZiTao pour le diriger vers JongDae qui lui est en mesure de faire quelque chose puis il revient vers moi.

 

Prostré dans mon coin, je me sens mal. Mal d'avoir oublié, d'avoir profité de ma liberté, alors qu'eux sont encore dans cet enfer. Peut être même GaYoon. Cette pauvre enfant, apeurée et que de laquelle je n'avais pas pu prendre soin.

 

Je décolle du sol, porté par les bras costauds de ma moitié. On me fait traverser le couloir pour aller dans le cabinet de BaekHyun. On me pose sur le fauteuil lit.

 

Je suis complètement déconnecté de la réalité, j'ai du mal à revenir dans le temps présent. La culpabilité que j'ai rend mes souvenirs tellement réels que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté cet endroit, DiYu. Je papillonne des yeux, je tourne la tête, je vois ces cages en fers, ces files indiennes de triage, les tests médicaux, ... Je suis pris dans cette spirale à tel point que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler que tout ça est finit. Pour moi, à l'instant même, c'est on ne peu plus réel.

 

Le seul sens qui n'est pas trop affecté par ces hallucinations plus vrais que nature, c'est le toucher. Je sens clairement sous moi le cuir de l'assise, les bras de JongIn sur mes bras et une petite pointe de douleur dans mes bras.

 

Tout ralentis, ... les images défilent de plus en plus lentement, de plus en plus floues, le son disparaît à son tour aussi. Le souffle lourd j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne. Un sommeil tout sauf naturel me guette. BaekHyun les traits tendus est au dessus de moi de même qu'un JongIn clairement affolé.  
Je n'arrive pas à lutter plus et me laisse complètement submerger par le noir complet.

 

Il y a une heure que j'ai ouvert les yeux, mais je continue de flotter dans mon propre corps. Il ne m'est pas compliqué de savoir que je ne pourrais même pas faire un pas sans tomber à nouveau, et il m'est par contre compliqué de penser plusieurs minutes à la même chose. La concentration me fait défaut et régulièrement mon esprit s'égare sur des pensées en tout point contraires à ce sur quoi j'essaye de me focaliser.  
Je suis fatigué d'essayer de lutter contre ce que je ne peux vaincre alors je me laisse porter par le flot, les yeux fermés, le corps détendu, l'esprit voguant au grès d'houleuses pensées.

 

**\- Arrête de tourner en rond JongIn, ça ne sert à rien.**  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre. Tu as bien vu dans l'état où on l'a trouvé...**  
**\- KyungSoo et moi on t'avait dit que se serait difficile. Il fallait s'attendre à des réactions telles que celles-là. C'est même possible que ça recommence.**  
**\- Mais je ne veux pas le voir comme ça moi.**  
**\- Personne ne le veux. Mais les traumatismes qu'il subit depuis tant de temps, ça laisse des traces et à un moment ça remonte à la surface.**  
**\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?**  
**\- Traiter le mal par le mal. Faire remonter tous ces mauvais moments. Une fois que tout sera sortis, il devrait aller mieux.**  
**\- En faisant comme ça, on ne risque pas de le blesser?**  
**\- Ca va être très dur, et il vivra encore peut être ce genre de problèmes. Mais si il ne devient pas complètement fou, alors il devrait être "soigné".**  
**\- S'il ne devient pas complètement fou?**  
**\- Il est possible que ça soit trop dur pour lui et qu'il ne le supporte pas. Mais on a pas vraiment le choix si on veut qu'il aille mieux un jour.**

  
C'est très dur d'entendre ça sur soi. La vie est tellement compliquée, cruelle. Est-ce que mon destin est vraiment de ne jamais pouvoir m'en sortir? C'est assez déprimant, démoralisant. Ca ne donne absolument pas envie de se battre, pourtant je sais qu'il le faut. Mais comment se battre quand l'envie de s'en sortir et déjà battue par la fatalité qui s'abat sur nous? C'est bien là le nœud du problème pour moi.

 

Des doigts que je sais être ceux de JongIn par la sensations qu'ils laissent sur ma peau, se baladent sur l'épiderme de mon bras.

 

_Je ne sais pas si tu es capable de m'entendre, mais ne perd pas espoir YiXing. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promet._

 

Ces paroles me font du bien. Est-ce que c'est parce que ce sont celles de mon Alpha, ou parce que ce sont celles de mon petit ami? Le résultat en est que mon coeur est un peu moins meurtris et que l'avenir ne me semble plus si noir charbon, mais d'un gris foncé.

 

Le temps passe et finalement les effets du sédatif s'en vont. La première chose que je fais, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils sont lourds, mais ma volonté est assez forte.  
Je suis de retour dans la chambre que je partage avec mon petit ami. Installé en plein milieu du lit, couvert jusqu'à la taille, je suis seul. Je vois un raie de lumière passer en dessous de la porte de la salle de bain et une odeur d'humidité en sortir. Il n'y a pas de doute sur le fait qu'il est à l'intérieur. Le bruit de l'eau s'arrête. Il tire une serviette, se sèche puis sort.

 

La vision que j'ai de lui est plaisante. Juste avec une serviette autour de sa taille, il est sec mais sa peau luis encore d'un reste d'humidité. Elle est bien plus bronzée que la mienne et est tendue sur les impressionnants muscles de son corps robuste.  
Il voit assez vite que je suis un tant soit peu éveillé et vient immédiatement s'assoir à côté de moi. Sa main fraîche sur mon front me fait sourire. Il le fait aussi, l'amour débordant de ses yeux.

 

**\- Ca fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus.**

 

Pas sûr de pouvoir parler je me contente de répondre négativement de la tête.

 

**\- Ca va mieux?**

 

Cette fois je répond par la positive.

 

**\- BaekHyun à dit que tu devais te reposer toute la journée. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ZiTao nous a bien donné toutes les informations et Amy est déjà entrain de préparer une expédition pour aller sauver toutes les personnes qui se trouvent là-bas.**

 

Je respire un bon coup, me rappelant soudainement de ce petit détail qui est quand même à l'origine de mon pétage de plomb. Je ne peux pourtant nier le soulagement d'entendre la finalité de cette histoire. J'aurais été très mal de savoir que je ne suis pas pris au sérieux ou qu'une opération ne puisse pas être montée. En un mot, je suis soulagé, c'est une bonne chose.

Il se relève et se dirige vers notre armoire. Sans aucune pudeur, il fait glisser sa serviette sur ses hanches puis elle tombe à terre. Dans toute la simplicité, il fouille dans l'armoire pour trouver de quoi s'habiller confortablement et enfile ces quelques bouts de tissus avant de revenir vers moi.

 

**\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir?**  
**\- Etre avec toi.**  
**\- Merci. Mais sinon?**  
**\- Rien.**  
**\- D'accord, on va rester comme ça alors.**

 

Je souris en réponse. J'ai bien quelques questions qui me viennent, mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire face aux réponses qui ne seront peut être pas celles que j'espère. Etre dans les bras de mon petit ami me contente suffisamment.

 

Mes doigts dans les siens, ma tête sur son bras, je somnole le reste du temps. Je suis fatigué de ne rien faire. BaekHyun a vraiment du charger la dose. Peu importe, je me sens mieux et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 

A midi, je n'ai pas eu le droit de quitter la chambre et c'est mon médecin en personne qui est venu nous apporter de quoi manger. Il a profité de cette petite entrevue pour me poser quelques questions sur comment je me sens et j'y ai répondus le plus fidèlement possible. Les signes sont plutôt encourageants même si ma condition reste assez préoccupante par rapport à la violence de ma réaction quelques heures plus tôt. Comme il l'a justement dit, le chemin sera plus long et difficile que prévu, mais qu'il ne faut pas que je perde espoir parce que rien n'est impossible.

 

Mon corps est transpirant et j'ai envie d'aller me laver. Je tente de me lever, mais retombe assis sur le lit. JongIn qui est présent dans la pièce depuis peu vient tout de suite me voir pour savoir si j'ai besoin de lui.

 

**\- Tu devrais me demander de l'aide, tu n'as pas beaucoup de force.**  
**\- C'est ma cheville.**  
**\- Ta cheville?**  
**\- Elle me fait mal.**

 

Il s'assoit sur le sol en face de moi qui suis sur le lit. Il prend avec délicatesse mon pied nu dans ses mains et la tourne dans quelques sens.  
Je lui indique quand une position m'est inconfortable et il me masse un peu. Une petite entorse selon lui qui doit certainement trouvée son origine dans ma chute de ce matin. Il demandera de la crème et une atèle à BaekHyun quand il nous apportera notre repas de ce soir.

 

 

 

  
_Je sais que ça doit te faire un peu peur de reparler vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, mais il faut que tu saches que c'est vraiment pour ton bien et qu'un jour tous tes efforts payeront._

 

_Je sais. Je vais faire de mon mieux._

 

_Très bien. Donc de ce que j'ai compris la dernière fois, tu n'as pas été tout le temps dans le même endroit. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire quelques mots dessus?_

 

_Quand j'ai été attrapé ... on m'a fléché pour que je m'endorme. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un camion qui nous a emmené dans un premier centre. Il sert de centre de tri. ... on est trier par sexe, âge, et après quelques examens on nous retourne dans un camion vers un endroit dans quel notre profil sera le plus utile. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré ZiTao._

 

_Et GaYoon non?_

 

Je déglutis. Comment est-ce qu'il peut être au courant de ça?

 

_Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer ce prénom pendant ta crise._

 

Tout s'explique.

 

_Dans le camion pour arriver dans ce centre, j'ai rencontré une petite fille qui devait être à peine plus âgée que SoHee. Elle était tellement apeurée, une faible petite chose complètement perdue. Elle m'a fait tellement de peine, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, je ne savais pas déjà pas comment m'occuper de moi. Quand avec ZiTao on est partis de cet endroit, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retenir l'emplacement de ce centre pour pouvoir vous le communiquer au cas où je vous revoyais. Il y a de grande chance pour qu'elle n'y sois plus, mais je veux quand même garder cet espoir._

 

_D'accord. On dira à Amy si tu veux, qu'elle demande à ceux qui sont envoyés là-bas de chercher après cette GaYoon._

 

 

_Merci._

 

_Mais de rien. Tu sais, c'est important ce que tu as fait. Il est toujours très difficile de trouver les localisations de tels endroits. Il nous a déjà fallut plusieurs mois pour trouver l'endroit où tu étais, même si nous ne savions pas que tu étais à l'intérieur. Tu nous évites beaucoup de travail et on pourra sauver beaucoup de monde grâce à toi._

 

_Si j'avais donné cette information plus tôt ça aurait été mieux._

  
_Tu n'étais là que depuis quelques jours à peine. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur. Inconsciemment tu as fait le choix de t'occuper de toi et de ceux qui t'entoure avant les autres. C'est une réaction parfaitement naturelle alors ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Continuons si tu le veux bien._

 

Je fais de mon mieux pour répondre honnêtement, donner tous les détails pour me purger.  
KyungSoo ne fait pas s'éterniser la séance, pour y aller tout en douceur.  
Toujours un peu gêné pour marcher je sors dehors, accompagné par ChanYeol. Je m'assois sur un banc et je regarde tout en silence le paysage et les gens autour de moi.

 

**\- Merci pour JongIn.**  
**\- Pardon?**  
**\- Quand tu n'étais plus avec nous, il était vraiment pas bien. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est devenu très sanguin, toujours à cran, et je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à pleurer en serrant un de tes T-shirt dans ses bras, allongé dans son lit. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais il va quand même mieux depuis que tu es là.**  
**\- Tu ne devrais pas me remercier parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a tourné comme ça.**  
**\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est à cause des humains, mais c'est bien grâce à toi qu'il va mieux, donc si, je dois bien te remercier. C'est peut être un peu nouveaux pour toi, mais ce qui rend heureux notre Alpha rend heureux toute sa meute. C'est un peu plus compliqué en vrai, mais on peut le résumer de cette façon. S'il va mieux, alors on va mieux aussi.**  
**\- Je ne pensais pas avoir tant de pouvoir.**  
**\- Bien sur que si. Ne te dévalorise jamais. Tout le monde à une place importante, même si c'est moins évident pour certains que pour d'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Oméga que tu en inférieur aux autres. Surtout qu'on peut dire que tu compte beaucoup pour JongIn, plus que nous tous, donc tu es très important pour nous tous.**  
**\- Merci beaucoup ChanYeol.**

  
Un compliment, de temps en temps, sans rien n'attendre en retour, ça me fait plaisir, ça me fait du bien, ça me donne du baume au coeur.

  
Jours après jour, je reprend du poids et je me libéré de mes démons. C'est long, dur, pas tous les jours facile, mais avec beaucoup de volonté et d'aide j'y arrive petit à petit.  
Ca fait une semaine que je suis de retour ici. Même si je ne peux suivre cette évolution de mes propres yeux, je sais qu'HimChan, YongGuk et les autres s'acclimatent eux aussi. Répartis en deux chambres, ils restent tout le temps ensemble, travaillent ensemble ici. Pour l'instant ce sont plus des tests. MinSeok s'est occupé de savoir si leur transformation se fait dans les règles de l'art. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré de ça, il les a répartis dans plusieurs "métiers". Il me semble qu'HimChan travaille avec JongDae dans les renseignements et la gestion, YongGuk fait partis des chasseurs avec SeHun, YoungJae fait dans la garde d'enfant et de temps en temps aide BaekHyun grace à ses connaissances mais les autres je ne sais pas vraiment.  
On ne s'est pas complètement perdu de vue parce que maintenant que je vais mieux, je retourne faire tous mes repas avec eux. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour moi. On a pas perdu le réflexe de se préoccuper de la santé de ses congénères. L'entraide c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste là-bas et c'est quelque chose qui ne nous quitte pas. Il faut aussi avouer qu'on ne cherche pas à faire disparaître ce détail, le seul enseignement positif que l'on a pu recevoir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

JiMin passe beaucoup de temps avec ZiTao qui reste souvent avec YiFan. Les trois sont devenus proches et passent la majorité de leurs journées ensemble bien que le dernier ait de temps en temps des obligations qui le pousse à les quitter. Le plus petit a un peu du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Il pose régulièrement des questions sur quand est-ce que les humains vont revenir le chercher, quand est-ce qu'il retournera dans sa chambre, pourquoi son quotidien à tant changé. KyungSoo, surtout parce qu'il peut mieux comprendre les mécanismes de la pensée infantile, tente de lui faire comprendre en douceur les choses, avec certaines ruses. Il y a par contre une chose qu'il n'a pas oublié et qu'il me demande à chaque fois qu'il me voit. "Quand est-ce que Cendra va revenir?". Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le droit à cause de mon état de santé, mais j'ai finalement eu l'autorisation de BaekHyun hier dans la journée donc aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

 

**\- C'est pour aujourd'hui JiMin.**  
**\- Vraiment?! Tout de suite!!**  
**\- On va dans la foret. ZiTao va rester avec toi et moi je pars avec ChanYeol et JongIn.**  
**\- Tu reviens? Hein??**  
**\- Cendre reviendra avec eux.**  
**\- Trop cool!**

 

Je laisse un petit homme haut comme trois pomme mais excité au maximum.  
Je pars un peu plus loin dans la foret avec mes deux acolytes.

 

**\- Tu es sûr que tu peux le faire?**  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jong'. Quand je suis en loup, je suis bien mieux qu'actuellement. Et puis j'ai repris du poids Baekyun te l'a certainement dit.**  
**\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.**  
**\- Tout ira bien.**

 

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui le rassure. Parce que moi je sais ce que je fais, je sais ce que je ressens, je me connais sous cette forme là, je suis sûr de ce que je suis et de mes réactions, c'est ma dernière part de confiance. JongIn ne sait pas tout ça. Pour lui, je suis encore fragile, mais je vais lui montrer qu'il reste une part de moi qui n'a pas changé et de laquelle il peut être fier.

 

Me débarrassant de mes habits, gardant seulement la pierre couleur verte sur ma peau, je me transforme.  
La sensation est juste fantastique. Ca ne fait que quelques jours et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus de temps.

 

Sous ma forme animale, on peut dire sans jeu de mot que je reprend du poil de la bête. Je suis moins maigre, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup de muscle sous cette forme et même si je suis quand même un peu plus mince qu'auparavant, le poil cache tout. On peut vraiment dire que j'ai fière allure de la sorte. J'espère sincère que ça fera du bien à JongIn, qu'il arrêtera un peu de s'inquiéter pour moi.

 

Solidement planté sur mes pâtes, la tête fièrement dressée, je reviens sur mes pas, me servant de mon odeur pour revenir exactement par le même chemin.

 

ChanYeol me semble plus petit et moins impressionnant, de même pour JongIn mais ce dernier ne me semble pas moins beau. Avec précaution comme si j'avais peur de l'abimer, je me rapproche de lui.

 

Son sourire est immense et son regard se porte rapidement sur le bijou que je porte autour du cou. Il fit rouler la pierre entre ses doigts.

 

_C'est quoi? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant._

 

_C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait ... pendant mon voyage pour revenir ici. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, ... c'est assez compliqué._

 

_D'accord. On avance?_

 

_Je te suis._

 

_Avec la taille de tes pâtes c'est plutôt nous qui allons te suivre qu'autre chose._

 

Je souris intérieurement devant le trait d'humour et c'est ensemble qu'on se dirige vers ceux qui nous attendent.

 

Dès qu'il me voit, JiMin me saute littéralement dessus, passant entre mes pates puis caressant mes oreilles une fois que je suis couché sur le sol.

 

Mes sens retrouvé, je redécouvre sous un nouvel angle ce lieu. Les odeurs de la foret lourdement chargées de celles des personnes présentes ici et de celles qui sont passé il y a déjà quelques temps, la terre meuble sous mes coussinets et mes griffes, les différentes tonalités de verts des feuilles, le bruit de la nature et les petites discussions indiscrètes des observateurs.

  
**\- Tu as vu comme il à l'air mieux. Calme, bien dans sa peau.**  
**\- Il est magnifique. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'il passe du temps sous cette forme, ça ne doit pas pouvoir lui faire de mal.**  
**\- Je suis de ton avis ChanYeol.**

 

Je sens que je me fatigue assez vite et que je ne pourrais pas rester des heures comme ça, alors je me déconcentre du reste de cette petite discussion pour profiter de ce qui se trouve entre mes pâtes.

 

Au bout d'un certain temps, et le remarquant tout seul, JongIn me propose, mais en réalité me demande, de redevenir humain. JiMin entend parfaitement l'ordre lui aussi et pour m'empêcher de l'exécuter, il se cramponne à ma pâte.

 

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas JiMin, dans quelques jours ils reviendra te voir ton cendre.**  
**\- Promis?**

 

Mon petit ami vient nouer son petit doigt à celui encore plus petit de l'enfant pour sceller la parole. JiMin consent à me lâcher et en marchant lentement pour profiter de ce corps je m'éloigne quelques minutes pour retrouver le tas formé par mes vêtements.

 

A présent, je ressens le froid et la faiblesse de mon corps humain. Ce n'est pas vraiment une sensation que j'affectionne pour le moment, mais je m'en contente, rassuré moi aussi par la promesse faite devant mes yeux il y a de ça quelques minutes.  
Rejoignant le petit groupe, c'est tous ensemble que nous quittons les lieux pour revenir dans le camp même. Pour un soucis de sécurité, BaekHyun a voulu que je passe le voir tout de suite après pour vérifier que rien dans mon état n'aurait été dégradé par la transformation.

 

JongIn est avec moi dans la pièce, il écoute avec attention tout ce que peux lui dire le médecin.

 

**\- Le pouls n'est pas trop rapide .... la tension est très bonne ... réactivité .... ok, audition ... ok. Ecoute, tout va bien, je ne note rien d'anormal.**  
**\- A quelle fréquence il pourrait passer sous forme animale?**  
**\- Pour l'instant je dirais une fois tous les quatre jours. Ce n'est pas parce que ça s'est bien passé que son corps le supportera plein de fois d'affilées, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions de ce côté là. Mais si tout se passe aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, je pense qu'on pourra augmenter la fréquence. Au bon vouloir d'YiXing, on est d'accord.**  
**\- Bien sur.**

 

Il est clair que je ne vais pas dire non à l'augmentation de ces petits moments de bonheur. Comme l'a dit BaekHyun, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs, je veux être sûr que rien ne cloche chez moi (niveau santé), seulement ensuite j'en profiterais vraiment.

 

 

  
La nuit arrive rapidement. L'appétit un peu plus grand que d'habitude à cause de la dépense énergétique de la journée, je fais un bon repas qui finit de me terrasser. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'aller me coucher parce que même sans les fameux cachets, je n'aurais aucun mal à m'endormir, c'est sur et certain.  
Je les prend tout de même pour ne pas être réveillé dans la nuit par un rêve inopiné et m'allonge en direction de la fenêtre. J'ai déjà eu le temps de me doucher avant de manger, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon petit ami, il doit d'abord passer à la douche avant de pouvoir me rejoindre. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'ai pas la force de l'attendre et flotte rapidement pour rejoindre le pays des rêves.

 

  
Je sens le sommeil me fuir petit a petit mais je suis encore trop embrumé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que bouger d'un millimètre. Mon esprit aussi met du temps à se rassembler après le rêve dont je ne me souviendrais jamais (peut être heureusement).  
Le bout de ma langue vient tout doucement humidifier mes lèvres séchées par la nuit.

 

Du mouvement derrière moi, c'est Jong'. Lui aussi semble sortir lentement de son sommeil. Plus alerte que moi, ses bras sortent rapidement de sous la couverture pour s'étirer. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, et au lieux qu'ils (bras) retournent tous les deux dans leur position originelle, un des deux vient se poser sur mon épaule, glisse lentement le long de mon bras pour que les doigts appartenant à cette main se croisent avec les miens. Son pousse caresse avec lenteur et délicatesse ma peau.  
Je souris. J'aime tellement ce genre de réveil. Comme si j'étais sur un nuage, que tout est beau, que la vie est rose, que rien de mal ne peux arriver.

  
Etant dans mon dos, je ne le vois pas, mais je sais que lui aussi sourit.

 

Je décide de lâcher sa main pour moi aussi étirer mes bras.  
En attendant de pouvoir se remettre dans la même position, il dépose son bras sur mon flanc, ... mon mauvais flanc puisque que cette nuit j'ai dormis dos et non en face de lui. Très mauvaise idée. Mon corps réagit avant même que je ne comprenne quoi. Le bras qui correspond en flan en question, qui auparavant happait l'air pour s'étirer est revenu se coller contre mon corps et ma main serre assez fermement le poignet de JongIn pour le décoller de ma peau bien trop sensible.

 

Je hoquette de surprise, comme lui, devant la réaction si rapide de mon corps.

 

Il me faut quelques longues secondes avant de pouvoir relâcher la pression qu'exerce ma main sur son corps et de m'assoir dans notre lit.  
Je tire nerveusement sur mon haut pour être sur que ma peau n'est pas mise à nue et qu'elle ne subisse aucun autre contact avant que mon visage ne se réfugie dans ces mêmes mains. Je souffle pour essayer de calmer mon coeur qui bat très rapidement, devenant presque douloureux.

 

Le nuage sur lequel j'étais vient de disparaître brutalement sous mes pieds et je chute dans la grise réalité.

  
JongIn lui aussi vient s'assoir. Il m'appelle mais je n'ai pas le courage de me retourner vers lui. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je ne me suis pas endormis dans la même position que d'habitude pour protéger cette détestable marque? Ainsi mon idyllique réveil se serait poursuivit et la bulle dans laquelle nous étions aurait lentement fondue pour nous déposer dans la réalité à la place de cette brutale chute dont je viens d'être victime.

 

Voyant que je ne répond pas oralement, il tente une autre approche. Hésitant tout de même, il pose sa main contre mon épaule.

 

_Dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ..._

 

_Rien._

 

_S'il te plait YiXing. On a dit plus de mensonges ni de cachoteries. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Je ne peux plus te toucher de ce côté, ... comme le jour où tu es revenu. Dis moi ce qu'il y a?_

 

La question que je redoute le plus vient de m'être posée. Je n'arrive pas à y répondre ... je ne veux pas y répondre. Je veux tout oublier, l'effacer, et ne jamais en parler. JongIn n'est pas de cet avis.

 

_Tu vois dans l'état que tu te met, ce n'est pas possible que tu restes dans cet état là. Explique moi._

 

_Je ne veux pas que tu saches._

 

_Ce n'est pas une question YiXing._

 

Le ton n'est pas froid, mais déborde d'autorité. Un spasme traverse mon corps me tétanisant presque sur place. Je ressens particulièrement cette aura qu'il a, cette aura qu'il fait que c'est lui mon Alpha, lui est personne d'autre, lui qui peux m'obliger à faire ce qu'il veux sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire.  
Contre ma volonté, mon esprits aligne quelques mots pour un début de phrase ... soudainement, l'emprise s'arrête. La tension qui régnait dans mon corps retombe à zéro.

 

_Pardon, je ne voulais pas faire ça._

 

Actuellement, dire que je n'ai pas peur de JongIn, et surtout de ces capacités serait un mensonge. Son emprise sur moi peut être totale, je ne pourrais rien lui refuser s'il recommençait, absolument rien. Même mon esprit ne m'appartiendrais plus.

 

Des larmes amères débordent de mes yeux.

 

_Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon._

 

Il le répète telle une litanie infinie et intentionnellement fait passer le sentiment qui le domine à travers notre Lien. Il s'en veut réellement, mais le mal est fait.

 

_Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que se soit, soit en certain. Mais tu me fais peur à continuer à me cacher des choses qui te minent au plus haut point. Est-ce que tu en à parler à KyungSoo ou à BaekHyun au moins?_

 

_... Oui, dans une certaine mesure._

 

BaekHyun est au courant de la cicatrice et de quoi la provoquée, mais pas du contexte et KyungSoo sait juste que c'est la chose qui est pour moi la plus douloureuse.

  
_Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, dis moi au moins ce que je ne dois pas faire. Ce qui te fait mal, ce qui est dérangeant, ce que tu ne supportes pas._

 

_... il faut pas que ... tu me touches._

 

_Où exactement?_

 

Je délimite une zone englobant toute ma cicatrice pour lui faire voir.

 

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire pour que tu me reviennes ainsi?_

 

La question m'est aussi indirectement posée, mais elle n'attend pas de réponse de ma part.  
Les larmes finissent par se tarirent, sans même que j'essaye, mais je n'ai toujours pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Dans le noir, recentré sur moi même, je me protège du regard des autres, du regard extérieur, n'importe lequel soit-il.

 

Sa main toujours posée sur mon épaule force un peu plus pour que je me recouche, cette fois face à lui, ma cicatrice inatteignable car contre le matelas. Il me cache à l'intérieur de ces bras, ne m'obligeant pas à affronter son regard. Je ne manque pas cette occasion de me lover encore plus contre lui, de me cacher contre lui.

 

_Et si je te proposais un deal?_

 

_Hein?_

 

_Si je te donne quelque chose, tu voudrais bien me parler de ce que tu me caches?_

 

_..._

 

_Si je te raconte mon passé. Tout ce que s'est passé avant qu'on ne se rencontre, tu voudrais bien me dire ce que tu me caches à propos de ton flan._

 

L'idée est très tentante. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours été curieux à propos de cette partie de sa vie et jusqu'ici il avait toujours exprimé son désir de ne pas en parler. Certes, en contre partie je dois moi aussi avouer quelque chose, mais c'est peut être bien un bien pour un mal. Après tout, un jour ou l'autre je serais obligé de l'avouer alors que se soit maintenant ou plus tard .... surtout que si je le fais maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à y gagner.

 

_D'accord, mais pas tout de suite._

 

_Pas aujourd'hui, pas de problème. Je te le propose, tu n'es pas obligé d'être d'accord non plus._

 

_Hmhm._

 

_Encore pardon, j'ai du gâché notre réveille._

 

_C'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas ... et puis tu ne peux pas tout deviner._

 

_C'est pas une raison. Merci de me faire confiance tout de même._

 

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me remercier pour ça._

 

_J'ai envie de le faire quand même._

 

J'ose le regarder et je vois ce sourire joueur sur ses lèvres. Celui qui me dit que l'instant gênant est derrière nous et qu'il est de bonne humeur. Celui qui me dit que ma journée va être belle, juste parce que je l'ai vu quelques secondes.

 

**\- Tu crois qu'on peut rester encore un peu comme ça.**  
**\- J'ai du travail après, alors juste un quart d'heure.**  
**\- Juste un quart d'heure ...**

  
Un quart d'heure, quinze minutes, neuf cent secondes et une infinité d'instant. Il n'y a jamais trop de temps à partagé avec lui, mais je m'en contenterais ce matin.  
Une main contre son coeur qui bat un peu plus vite que la normale, je referme les yeux pour profiter de ces quelques minutes. Lui a repassé ses bras autour de moi, une main mouvante dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres délicatement posées sur mon front.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aujourd'hui, KyungSoo à tout de suite vu que j'avais quelque chose qui me tracassait plus que les autres jours. Comme il ne sert à rien de lui mentir pour lui faire croire l'inverse, j'ai cherché un moyen pour lui expliquer la situation, sans lui donner trop de détail concernant ce qui me gêne exactement dans cette marque. Je sais qu'il va déjà falloir que j'explique tout à JongIn et c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi, alors KyungSoo devra attendre un petit peu tout de même.

 

Couché dans notre lit, dans une position qui empêche tout contact malheureux, plongé dans ses bras, ses lèvres butinant les miennes depuis un certain moment déjà sans jamais que lui ou moi ne nous en lassions, je profite.  
Ce contact là est tellement agréable que j'ai l'impression de perdre pied, de plongé dans un océan de bonheur.

 

_Pour la discussion, demain, ça te va?_

 

Je serais bien tenté de la reporter, et je sais que j'obtiendrais sans mal ce sursis, mais je sais que plus j'attend plus j'aurais du mal à le faire parce que je serais tenté de repousser le moment à chaque, alors je me fais un peu violence et me dis que de toute façon tout ira bien.

 

_Mais biensûr que tout ira bien._

 

C'est assez pénible de penser trop fort. Quand l'émotion est trop forte j'ai un peu de mal à contrôler cette partie là, particulièrement en sa présence, plus qu'avec les autres bien que ça puisse m'arriver aussi.

 

_On ira à ton rythme et tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux après, un secret partagé est toujours moins lourd à porter._

 

_Alors pour toi aussi._

 

_C'est vrai, même si moi j'en ai déjà parlé a KyungSoo et que d'autres connaissent mon histoire. Mais je suis content de pouvoir la partager avec toi, je veux vraiment qu'on ne se cache rien, qu'on soit transparent l'un pour l'autre._

 

_Des fois, il vaudrait mieux rester dans l'ignorance._

 

_Je pense souffrir plus de l'ignorance que savoir ce qui a pu t'arriver. Je ne sais pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi, mais au fond de moi j'ai besoin de savoir._

 

_Et si demain ... je peux pas tout ?_

 

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit qu'on va aller à ton rythme, si il nous faut une semaine ou un mois, on le prendra. Il n'y a plus d'urgence maintenant. Et surtout, si tu sens que ça ne va pas, comme la dernière fois avec KyungSoo dit le moi et on s'arrête. Je ne veux pas te faire plus mal._

 

_Je t'aime JongIn._

 

_Moi aussi YiXing. Si fort que tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer._

 

Ces mots rassurants jumelés aux cachets me plonge rapidement dans un rêve qui sera le dernier avant la fameuse explication qui malgré tout me fait un peu peur. J'espère vraiment qu'une fois la vérité exposée, il ne regrettera pas de l'avoir demandée.

 

  
Pour notre discussion d'aujourd'hui, je demande à mon très très ami si on ne peux pas s'isoler. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être entouré de tout le camp, je voudrais être juste avec mon petit ami. Cependant pour éviter tout problème il faut qu'on prévienne quelqu'un qui de préférence pourra intervenir en cas de besoin. Le choix se porte donc entre BaekHyun et KyungSoo. Même si j'apprécie de plus en plus le dernier, le premier est celui dont je suis le plus proche, donc c'est lui qu'on décide de prévenir.

 

**\- JongIn, ou même YiXing, s'il y a quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher ou même me demander conseil. Par mesure de précaution, YiXing, tu viendras quand même me voir après.**  
**\- Bien sur.**  
**\- Très bien ... profitez bien, enfin ... vous m'avez compris quoi.**

 

Son sourire est communicatif et me permet de respirer un peu plus tranquillement. Sa joie et son insouciance sont terriblement communicatives. Sous ces yeux bienveillants, on s'éloigne un peu pour être seuls.

  
_Tu veux que se soit qui qui commence? Toi ou moi?_

 

_Je ... vais commencer. Peut être pas tout, mais je vais commencer._

 

Je souffle un bon coup. C'est bien beau d'avoir choisis d'en parler, mais je commence par quoi, parce qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de chose à dire. Il me laisse sans rechigner ces quelques minutes de réflexion pour qu'au final je choisisse. Puisque je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais lui montrer ce qui est à l'origine de notre malentendu d'il y a quelques jours.

 

Avec beaucoup de retenue, j'attrape le bas de mon t-shirt et le lève sans quitter des yeux son visage. Premièrement baigné d'incompréhension, je vois ensuite la surprise, un peu de colère et une profonde désolation se peindre au fur et à mesure que cette vilaine, épaisse et irrégulière ligne blanche jalonnant mon flan est découverte. Et encore, il ne voit pas la partie qui continue sous ma ceinture pour se faufiler sur mon haine puis à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. La voyant disparaître sous mon pantalon, il a quand même tout le loisir de se l'imaginer.

 

Son regard ne quitte pas la marque apposée sur mon corps et lentement il se rapproche. Il tend la main mais je fais un petit pas de arrière.

 

**\- Faut pas que tu touches ...**  
**\- Ha oui, pardon..**.

 

Il avance tout de même sa main et je fais l'effort de ne pas bouger. Ses doigts se posent avec délicatesse à quelques centimètres de la cicatrice et en tracent la parallèle. Ils laissent une traînée de feu derrière eux qui est assez déroutante mais pas foncièrement dérangeante. Je ne peux d'ailleurs en retenir le soupire qui en découle.  
Mon abdomen se contacte et ma peau frissonne. Sa main finit par se poser entièrement, toujours aussi légèrement. La peau de cette dernière est chaude, agréable car l'air autour de nous ne l'est pas autant.

 

_Ca ne te fais pas mal?_

 

_Non. C'est juste sensible. Comme mon cou._

 

_Je ... comment c'est arrivé?_

 

Je vais avoir du mal à y répondre si je ne commence pas par le début. Il risque de ne rien comprendre et je n'ai pas envie de reprendre vingt fois parce que je ne suis pas assez clair, alors je choisis plutôt de commencer par le début, quitte à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de mon explication aujourd'hui.

 

_Je vais te raconter le début ..._

 

_Je t'écoute._

 

Je rebaisse mon haut et m'assois sur une pierre plate derrière nous, laissant un peu de place à mon petit ami qui vient s'assoir à son tour.  
Il pose sa main entre les deux miennes, et je les triture, semi conscient de mon action tout en commençant mon récit.

 

_Tu te rappelle, quand je suis sortis de la voiture, que j'ai récupéré SoHee? ... Je l'ai fait grimper sur mon dos et j'ai commencé à courir pour qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible du danger. Parce qu'elle est toute noire, elle est une cible de choix, et je voulais vraiment lui éviter ça._  
_Alors j'ai couru, encore et encore, elle s'accrochant sur mon dos._  
_Quand j'ai été trop fatigué, elle est descendu et on a continuer à marcher un peu plus lentement._

 

_Tu as du prendre beaucoup d'avance sur les humains non._

 

_J'en avais pris pas mal certes, et je connaissais bien la foret, ça m'a aussi aidé, mais ils étaient nombreux derrière moi et à la fin j'étais tellement fatigué que je marchais vraiment au ralentis, et SoHee ne voulait pas partir sans moi. A un moment, la situation était vraiment critique, je les entendais vraiment proche de nous, j'ai cru que c'était la fin... et puis j'ai vu un champ de fleur. Tu sais, celui dont tu m'avais parlé. Celui dans lequel nous devions faire un tour près de la cabane entre les deux centres. J'ai pensé à toi et je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il fallait passer par là. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, ils étaient quelques mètres derrières nous et j'aurais été trop visibles dans ce champ, trop grand, laissant un chemin de fleur écrasées bien trop évident pour ne pas nous mettre en danger tous les deux et l'autre camp. J'ai donc fait le choix de me sacrifier pour sauver SoHee. Moi, je n'avais aucune chance de ne pas me faire attraper, c'était déjà trop tard pour moi, mais elle avait une chance. Je l'ai fait partir dans ce champ, en toute discrétion et moi j'ai continué sans discrétion dans la direction opposée._

 

_Et les humains ont finis par te mettre la main dessus?_

 

_Pire encore._

 

_Comment ça, pire?_

 

_C'est HyoMin qui est arrivée la première._

 

Mon petit ami se tend très nettement. Moi beaucoup moins, j'ai déjà eu le temps de digéré ce passage là. Et puis je l'ai vécut donc il ne m'étonne pas. Lui par contre, c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend et il doit certainement ressentir encore plus de haine que moi.

 

_Elle a essayé de me convaincre que les humains ne nous feraient pas de mal et que si je coopérais, elle pourrait faire en sorte que je sois bien traité parmi eux._

 

_La sale ..._

 

_Je sais. Je n'ai pas accepté._

 

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi._

 

_Perdu pour perdu, j'ai couru sauter sur elle, et les humains qui nous avaient entre temps encerclés m'ont tirés dessus avec leur fléchettes endormissantes. Résultats, je me suis fait kidnapper sans pouvoir me rebeller._

 

Je prend une petite pause. Ce n'est pas vraiment une partie très dure à raconter. C'est loin d'être le pire qui m'est arrivé et j'en ai déjà fait part à plusieurs personne, mais je sais que disant ça je fais du mal à JongIn, parce qu'il se sent responsable, parce qu'il pense que tout ça n'aurait pas du m'arriver, parce qu'il aurait préféré être à ma place plutôt que je vive ça. Je lui laisse donc un peu de temps pour digérer.

 

_Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un camion, couché sur le sol, avec tout plein de chaines. J'étais le seul. J'avais au moins le bonheur de voir que personne d'autre n'avait été fait prisonnier et surtout pas SoHee._

 

_Tu as raison. Quand on est allé voir à la cabane quelques heures après, une fois certains d'être en sécurité, on l'a retrouvée caché là-bas. Moralement au plus bas, mais physiquement indemne._

 

_C'est le principal. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la laisser seule, mais je voulais à tout prix éviter qu'elle ne soit faite prisonnière avec moi._

 

_J'aimerais te dire que c'était la meilleur solution, mais je ne peux pas accepter le fait que tu aies du te sacrifier. Ca ne devrait arriver à personne, mais surtout pas à toi._

 

_C'est la vie. On ne choisis pas et elle n'est pas toute rose, mais j'ai de la chance qu'on soit venu me sauver deux fois des mains des humains pour que je puisse encore être là avec toi._

 

_Tout de même._

 

_... Ensuite, après plusieurs heures de route, je ne saurais te dire combien parce que j'étais vraiment dans le gaz, je suis arrivé sur une sorte de place ou plein de petites fourgonnettes comme celle dans laquelle je me trouvais arrivaient. On nous faisait sortir des véhicules pour rentrer dans des cages et nous entreposer dans un camion plus grand et bien plus remplis. C'est là que j'ai rencontré GaYoon. Une petite fille complètement apeurée de quelques années de plus que SoHee. J'ai eu tellement de peine pour elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas résignée et que personne ne pouvait prendre soin d'elle et lui dire que tout irait bien puisque nous tous, elle y compris, savions que rien n'irait bien à partir de ce moment. On a roulé pendant plus heures, plusieurs jours peut être même avant d'arriver dans une ville scientifiques humaines Diyu qui s'est en faite avéré être un centre de triage._

 

_C'est à dire? Je ne comprend pas trop là..._

 

_On nous a trié en plusieurs files par sexes et tranches d'âge. C'est à parti de ce moment que j'ai perdu de vue GaYoon, mais c'est aussi à partir de ce moment que j'ai fait la connaissance de ZiTao._  
_On nous a fait nous déshabiller, sous les yeux de tous le monde et de tous les humains et on nous a forcé à nous transformé._

 

Je fais une pause obligatoire de quelques secondes. Ca c'est un vrai mauvais souvenir. La souffrance des coups sur les autres, la honte de se retrouver sans aucun vêtement, la peur de l'inconnu qui nous attend.

 

 

_Il n'y a que moi qui devrait avoir le droit de te voir dans une telle tenue._

 

_Pardon?_

 

_Rien, oublis ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas important._

 

_Ils ont été très violents avec nous. ll n'y avais que ZiTao et moi qui savions prendre notre forme animale entière et les humains n'ont pas hésité à donner des coups à tous les autres juste pour être certains que ces derniers jouaient le jeu._

 

Sa main tremble un peu et serre plus fort la mienne. Lui aussi souffre d'entendre ça.

 

_Je ne devrais pas t'en parler Jong'_

 

_Si. Il le faut. Moi je n'ai pas subit ça, mais toi tu n'aurais pas du. Je veux partager ça avec toi pour que se soit plus léger. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vraiment, ne pense qu'à toi. C'est ton droit et ton devoir le plus impératif._

 

Décidant d'en finir pour aujourd'hui avec une note un peu plus positive, je raconte encore quelques passages.

 

_Je suis partis avec ZiTao et d'autres vers le second camp humain, celui où ChanYeol est venu me chercher. On nous a directement emmené dans une cellule où nous avons rencontré HimChan, YongGuk, YoungJae, DaeHyun, JunHong et JongUp. Et nous avons aussi eu notre premier repas. C'était copieux._

 

_Ironie?_

 

_Pas du tout. Là-bas, une très grande majorité font des travaux de force, donc, le seul luxe que nous avions, c'est un repas digne de ce nom, équilibré et en quantité._

 

_Et pourtant tu as perdu du poids._

 

_Je n'avais pas faim, pas le goût de manger. Ce n'est pas les humains qui m'ont fait directement perdre du poids. Mais si il y a bien quelque chose dont je n'ai pas souffert, c'est la faim._

 

_Je vais considéré ça comme une bonne chose._

 

_Parce que s'en est une. ... on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui?_

 

_Bien sur, bien sur. Tu as été très courageux de me parler de tant de chose. honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi fort que ce que tu viens de me montrer. Je suis fier de toi._

 

Il pose ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant sur les miennes en guise de remerciement et il m'aide à me lever pour qu'on rentre se mettre au chaud.  
Mes jambes sont un peu faibles, parce que faire remonter tous ces souvenirs, dont un assez douloureux m'a un peu remué, mais je suis tout de même capable de marcher tout seul.

 

On arrive tous les deux devant le cabinet de BaekHyun qui nous ouvre rapidement la porte. Sur son bureau sont déjà prêtes deux tasses fumantes. Une de café, pour notre Alpha, et une de chocolat chaud, pour moi qui préfère le sucré.

 

Je ne souffre que d'une petite baisse de tension qui devrait disparaître dans la journée. JongIn passe aussi à son tour, à son plus grand étonnement, comme le mien. Je pensais que c'était juste pour moi ... mais c'est logique. J'ai clairement vu que lui raconter tout ça l'affecté autant que moi. Sa tension à lui est inverse à la mienne, un peu trop élevée, mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans la journée pour lui aussi.  
Rassuré sur notre état de santé, le médecin nous laisse sortir et avec mon petit ami qui m'amène voir JiMin. Le premier à bien compris que malgré le lien à un passage assez noir, l'enfant à un pouvoir relaxant sur moi, il m'aide à oublier temporairement.

  
Cette journée libératrice mais aussi particulièrement fatigante est terminée. Mes yeux peinent à rester ouverts et mon corps est déjà allongé sur le lit. Arrivant à son tour sur notre lit, mon petit ami tient dans sa main les cachets que je suis obligé de prendre et que la fatigue m'avait fait oublier. Je risque de faire des cauchemars cette nuit alors il vaut mieux que je les prenne.

 

**\- Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose?**  
**\- Hein?**  
**\- Est-ce que tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ... enfin, aussi pour toi, cette nuit? Me demande-t-il.**  
**\- Mais je vais dormir.**  
**\- Je le sais bien, rassure toi, c'est compatible.**  
**\- Dis moi.**  
**\- Quitte ton haut.**


	17. Un changement émotionel suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais même pas trop quoi répondre. La, tout de suite, le fait de l'avoir dit ne me soulage pas. Au contraire, je m'en sens particulièrement mal. Ma tête commence même à me tourner. 
> 
> Jong' ... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ...
> 
> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est sans doute le dernier chapitre de la journée. Après plusieurs mois sans chapitres, je suppose que quatre dans la même journée ça doit faire plaisir. Je l'espère en tout cas!
> 
> J'espère aussi que ça vous fera plaisir si je vous dit que je compte aussi en poster quelques un demain et peut être même dans la semaine qui arrive mais je ne suis pas sûre du dernier point.

**\- Quitte ton haut.**  
**\- JongIn ... je ...**  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, restes dans la même position, je ne toucherais pas à ta blessure. Je t'en fais la promesse.**

 

Mon dernier effort de la journée sera donc de quitter mon haut avant de me rallonger. Il vient ensuite se coller à moi et c'est juste à ce moment que je me rend compte que lui non plus ne porte pas de t-shirt. La peau de son buste se colle contre la mienne. Je frissonne. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne est agréable. La chaleur de son corps se transmet, son grain de peau roule contre le mien, son coeur bat fort sous ma main posée sur son pectoral. Une de ses mains est posée sous sa tête, l'autre recouvre mon corps, me gardant au plus près de lui.

 

**\- Ca ne te dérange pas au moins?**  
**\- Absolument pas.**

 

Je souris et lui aussi. Je lâche prise et m'endors, me promettant silencieusement de lui demander à dormir de temps en temps comme ça.

 

 

 

 

_Tu veux que je te parles un peu de moi, ou tu veux continuer toi?_

 

_Je vais essayer de finir._

 

Dans la même position, au même endroit que la veille, les mêmes personnes prévenues, il m'écoute avec attention. Je prend quelques minutes pour lui parler du premier jour que j'ai passé dans le second centre. C'est assez facile pour moi d'en parler, donc ça permet de commencer avec douceur cette deuxième partie de discussion.

 

Ensuite il faut que je lui raconte le reste ... soit déjà au départ ma rencontre avec JiMin et les autres tests que j'ai du passer.

 

_Tu te rends compte quand même. Ils ont fait rentrer cet enfant avec nous deux transformés sans savoir la manière dont nous allions réagir. Si ça avait été d'autres que nous et qu'eux s'étaient montrés violents?_

 

_Il n'y a pas de raison de s'attaquer à lui. Je ne pense pas que tu doivent t'inquiéter de ça._

 

_Il est facile de devenir fou là-bas et de perdre le sens moral. Ces humains sont d'une lâcheté infinie pour faire courir de tels risques à un enfant._

 

_Alors il a de la chance d'être tombé sur toi._

 

_Non, il n'a pas de chance, parce que normalement, personne ne devrait risquer de subir ça. Mais tu n'as pas tord sur le fait qu'il a eu de la chance de tomber sur nous. On a pris soin de lui, il a fait je ne sais combien de siestes contre moi, on a joué ensemble, on a appris à se connaître, il a grandis. Et j'ai même pu le convaincre de sortir de sa chambre pour pouvoir partir avec nous._

 

_Tu peux être fier de toi. Tu as réussis à sauver une vie._

 

_Un autre à sans doute pris sa place._

 

_Le centre où vous avez été récupéré n'existe plus. Puisqu'on connaît la position, ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de l'utiliser encore._

 

_Dans ce cas, il doit y en avoir d'autres qui sont dans la même situation et qui n'ont probablement pas la même chance._

 

_C'est pour ça qu'ensemble nous travaillons et qu'on réussira à faire fermé tous les centres de la sorte._

 

Ca risque d'être compliqué et long à faire, mais j'espère franchement qu'on y arrivera. Je sais que c'est possible. Et je sais qu'en travaillant tous ensemble, on y arrivera encore mieux.

 

Vient ensuite la partie la moins jolie de l'histoire, la plus cruelle et pour moi la plus douloureuse de mon histoire.  
Il faut malheureusement que je passe par là, alors je prend mon courage à deux mains et d'une voix un peu tremblante je continue mon récit.

 

_Tu sais, mes sens m'ont servis là-bas. Les humains pensaient que je ne pouvais pas les entendre derrière une vitre, mais si, pour moi c'était possible. Au fur et à mesure qu'on restait avec JiMin, les humains ont dit que nous étions des sujets intéressants et que nous correspondions à leur attentes. Ils ont finit par parler entre eux d'un test qui serait l'ultime. La raison pour laquelle nous étions dans ce centre._

 

_Et c'était quoi?_

 

_Au départ, personne ne le savait parce que c'est la première fois qu'un tel test se passait. Une semaine ou deux avant de passer ce fameux test, on nous a obligé à construire ce qu'on a appelé l'arène._

 

_ChanYeol m'en a parler. C'est vraiment énorme comme truc._

 

_Et infranchissable. On a finit par entrer dedans, tous les huit..._

 

Je n'ai même pas le courage de prononcer de mot après. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je resserre fortement les mains et me concentre particulièrement sur ma respiration, ferme les yeux. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me calmer, pour ne pas pied.

 

Les mots étant bloqués non pas dans ma gorge mais dans ma tête, je n'y arrive plus par ce biais là. Il faut que je fasse autrement. Je choisis les images. Puisque j'ai aussi cette manière là, et que les images des souvenirs sont encore bien fraîches dans ma mémoire.

 

Le petit film commence par notre arrivé dans l'arène. A travers mes yeux, il vit notre attaque par les loups, ressens ma peur, entend ce que j'ai entendu, vois ce que j'ai vus. Moi même perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention aux réactions de mon petit ami.

 

Il y a l'arrivée des loups, mes conseils puisque je connais ces animaux. La fin du premier tiers du test. Ensuite, l'arrivée des gros grizzlys qui au départ sont bien plus menaçants mais ne tentent pas pour autant de nous attaquer. Ainsi la fin du second tiers du test. Enfin, et le plus dur, l'arrivée de JiMin et le combat qui en a suivis dont la grosse blessure qui m'a été infligé. La rage qui m'a étreint à ce moment là. La folie qui m'a consumé et l'intimidation que j'ai infligé aux ours. La douleur arrivant petit à petit, la fuite des gros mammifères et JiMin, en pleurs qui revenant dans mes pâtes pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

 

_C'est juste horrible..._

 

_..._

 

Je ne sais même pas trop quoi répondre. La, tout de suite, le fait de l'avoir dit ne me soulage pas. Au contraire, je m'en sens particulièrement mal. Ma tête commence même à me tourner.

 

_Jong' ... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ..._

 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_

 

_Mes poumons ... ils me ... brûlent._

 

_Appuis toi sur moi, on va aller voir BaekHyun._

 

Sans perdre une seconde il se met bien droit sur ses jambes et m'aide à tenir sur les miennes. Il me tient par la taille (heureusement du bon côté) et moi je pose ma main sur son épaule.

 

M'aidant de toute sa force, on avance rapidement à destination, sans faire attention aux regards bizarre que les autres peuvent poser sur nous.  
Il toque à la porte et BaekHyun nous laisse rentrer avec un regard des plus sérieux. Il n'a même pas besoin d'entendre les explications de notre Alpha pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

 

**\- Pas de panique tout le monde, ce n'est pas grand chose. C'est juste l'émotion.**

 

Il me pose un masque sur le bas du visage pour facilité ma respiration et me demande de m'allonger.

 

**\- Tu verras, dans quelques secondes tu devrais te sentir mieux. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, c'est même normal.**

 

Rassuré par ce qu'il me dit, je ferme les yeux et me concentre uniquement sur ma respiration pour l'apaiser le plus rapidement possible. Je suis tellement concentré que je finis même par m'endormir, bercé par le son de ma respiration et la chaleur de la couverture que BaekHyun à posée sur moi.

 

Cette petite sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien. Quand je me réveille, je suis bien plus calme, comme si le sommeil m'avait aidé à digéré. Au chaud, confortablement installé, il ne me manquerait plus que le corps de mon petit ami contre le mien pour replonger.  
En parlant de lui, ce dernier est lui même endormis, dans un fauteuil de la même pièce. Vu le pli de son cou, je pense qu'il risque d'avoir un peu mal quand il se réveillera. Ca lui apprendra à prendre un peu plus soin de lui et de la position dans laquelle il s'endort.

 

**\- Tu refais surface? me demande le troisième de la pièce.**  
**\- Tout doucement ...**  
**\- Tu te sens mieux?**  
**\- Beaucoup.**  
**\- Tant mieux. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas grave, comme je te l'ai dit, mais je sais que c'est loin d'être agréable pour autant.**

 

J'acquiesce.

 

**\- C'est quelle heure?**  
**\- Nous sommes milieu d'après midi pourquoi? Tu as faim?**  
**\- Un peu oui.**  
**\- Haha, bouge pas, je vais te chercher de quoi te remplir l'estomac.**  
**\- Merci.**

 

 

 

 

_Je savais bien que tu aurais mal au cou. Tu aurais du t'allonger._

 

_Il aurait fallu que j'aille dans notre chambre et je voulais pas te laisser tout seul._

 

_C'est très gentil de ta part de veiller sur moi, mais je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te négliger pour autant. Je n'aurais pas été seul, il y avait BaekHyun._

 

_Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher de vouloir être avec toi._

 

_Jamais._

 

Comme s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner, il vient m'embrasser avec envie. Et moi je joue parfaitement le jeu, je ne vais pas cacher mon plaisir pour ce genre de contact avec lui.

 

Ayant une petite idée derrière la tête, je lui propose de prendre sa douche le premier et de moi n'y aller qu'ensuite.  
Quand moi même je sors, je le retrouve comme je m'y attendais, en mode étoile de mer sur notre, la face contre le matelas pour soulager son cou.

 

Assez silencieusement pour ne pas le déranger dans son demi sommeil, je viens m'assoir à côté de lui et je pose mes mains sur sa nuque. Il frisonne et lâche un petit soupire de plaisir quand il sent mes mains se mouvoir pour détendre son muscle.

 

**\- Tu as des mains de fée.**  
**\- Content de l'entendre. J'espère que ça fera un minimum d'effet.**  
**\- Je n'ai pas de doute la dessus. C'est trop ... bon.**

 

Je souris et met un peu plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Je regrette de n'avoir que les petits bras avec de petits poignets sans réelles forces avec ma perte de poids. Je pourrais sinon y mettre un peu plus de pression pour un effet encore plus important.  
Essayant de chasser de ma tête cette petite note négative, je porte mon attention sur les petits soupires de mon petit ami, le muscle qui se fait de plus en plus souple sous sa peau.  
Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de prendre soin de lui. J'ai l'impression de lui rendre un peu la pareille pour tout ce qu'il à déjà fait pour moi et tout ce qu'il fera encore. Lui aussi à droit à ses petits moments de bonheur.

 

Il finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Je me relève, me change tout en silence et prend les pilules avant de venir me glisser dans ses bras, sous les couvertures pour un bon repos pour moi aussi.

 

 

 

  
Aujourd'hui il pleut et pas qu'un peu, c'est un vrai déluge qui s'abat sur notre tête depuis cette nuit, sans que bien entendu nous nous en rendions compte, trop bien installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est donc en nous levant le matin qu'on a vu le ciel gris à la limite du noir et les nombreuses gouttes tombant de ce dernier. Il est impensable de passer du temps dehors. C'est à peine si on peut courir d'un bâtiment à l'autre sans se noyer. Les bâtiments sont assez solides donc on ne devrait pas souffrir d'inondations ou autres. De même cette pluie ne devrait pas durer plus d'un jour ou deux, mais elle va paralyser le camp tout ce temps.

 

Il est encore assez tôt et même si le soleil devrait s'être déjà levé, mais les nuages empêchent le soleil de percer. C'est donc malgré l'heure tardive, on reste tous les deux dans notre chambre, une légère lumière pour y voir claire. L'état de son cou est un peu meilleur, mon massage de la veille à apparemment fait son effet et une nouvelle nuit à plat finira de soigner ses muscles.

 

**\- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça va être à moi de te raconter mon histoire. De toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'on ferait d'autre.**  
**\- Tant que je suis avec toi, je m'en fous de ce qu'on fait.**  
**\- Dis pas ça, c'est trop mignon pour que mon petit coeur puisse le supporter.**

 

Je rigole sous sa tentative d'humour aromatisé à la guimauve.

 

_Je t'écoute Jong'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Je t'écoute Jong'_

 

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit quand j'étais plus jeune, je vivais dans une grande ville pas loin de l'ancienne Seoul. Mes deux parents sont ce qu'on peut appeler des humains normaux et dans la norme. Ils avaient tous les deux un travail donc je n'ai jamais manqué d'argent sans pour autant dire que je roulais sur l'or. C'est ca, nous étions une famille normale. A l'inverse de toi, je n'ai jamais vraiment travaillé au sens le plus dur du terme. J'ai été à l'école, pendant de très nombreuses années et ça m'a permis de rencontrer des dizaines d'autres enfants de mon âge, à peine moins ou à peine plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou si c'est pour tout le monde comme ça, mais tout le monde à rapidement crée des liens avec les autres. Les années passant, et les mêmes figures revenant rentrées après rentrées, on est devenus un groupe assez soudé. Je passais plus de temps dehors avec toutes ces personnes que j'appelais mes amis que chez moi. On va dire que j'étais populaire._

 

_C'est assez cliché..._

 

_C'est vrai. Comme on peut dire que ta vie est un cliché pour moi. Un paysans qui vient d'un petit village et qui depuis petit aide ses parents à travailler ta terre. Tu es un beau cliché YiXing. Bref, continuons. J'étais populaire et j'étais souvent avec mes amis, dehors. J'ai grandis et j'ai finis même par passer la plus part de ma journée avec eux, voir de ma nuit. J'avais presque quinze ans et je commençais à sortir dans de petites soirée ou à dormir chez des amis. On va dire que j'ai bien profite de ma jeunesse sans pour autant dépasser les limites._

 

_Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes?_

 

_C'est exactement l'idée. Pour moi la vie était un long fleuve tranquille et les seules petites peines étaient le départ de mes amis qui devaient partir pour une autre ville. En y repensant maintenant, c'était presque indécent à quel point la vie étant clémente._

 

_Mais je suppose que ton train de vie à finit par changer._

 

_C'est vrai. J'avais environ quinze ans, peut être un peu moins ou un peu plus, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Ce que je sais c'est que ça faisait quelque jours que je me sentais un peu bizarre, comme si mon corps étaient entrain de changer et pourtant physiquement on ne voyait rien. Je l'ai gardé pour moi parce que je pensais que c'était les hormones et je ne tenais pas spécialement à en parler avec mes parents ou autres._

 

_Et finalement?_

 

_Ce n'était pas les hormones, ... du moins pas celles que je pensais. Un jour, j'étais tranquillement dans le parc entrain de faire du sport, tu te doutes qu'un beau physique est très compatible avec ce genre de vie. Bref j'étais assez ... bizarre ces quelques jours et quand je suis allé faire du sport dans le parc, j'ai senti une chose encore plus bizarre sur ma tête. Pensant qu'un mal de tête me guettais, j'ai voulu me masser les temps ... et j'ai finalement sentit mes oreilles de loup à la place de mes oreilles humaines. J'ai eu tellement peur que je suis allé me cacher dans un toilette pour que personne ne puissent me voir._

 

_Tu étais au courant pour les Hommes-Loups._

 

_Bien sur, on l'a appris à l'école et on s'était toujours demandé à quoi ils devaient ressembler, transformer ou non. On en avais jamais vu et les adultes ne le souhaitaient pas non plus. Nous, on était curieux, parce que c'était assez exotique et surtout quelque chose d'interdit. Et comme tout interdis, ça nous attirait._

 

_Tes amis auraient pu bien le prendre donc non?_

 

_Je ne pense pas. Même si on été curieux, ce n'était rien de plus que de la curiosité. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous étions dans une société purement humaine et que cet animal n'avait pas, et n'a toujours pas d'ailleurs, bonne réputation. Si tu savais à quel point je me suis sentis tout seul. Il y avait plein de monde autour de moi, mais je savais que ce que je venais de découvrir sur moi même faisait de moi un étranger dans cette communauté où jusqu'à ce jour j'avais toujours eu une place. Heureusement, cette première transformation n'a durée que quelques minutes et j'ai réussis à faire passer mes yeux bouffis et mon malaise évident pour une grippe._

 

  
Je me reconnais un peu à travers ce témoignage. Moi aussi je me suis sentis seul, tellement différent des autres, mais je sais que moi je n'avais pas un avis si négatif à propos des personnes comme moi. Paradoxalement c'était encore moins bien vu dans mon village. A tel point que c'est devenu un tabou et que personne n'en parlait (de l'existence des Hommes-Loups). Moi j'en avais juste entendu quelques légendes, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être la réalité. Pour moi ce n'était donc pas si catastrophique d'être finalement mi homme mi animal, et dans la campagne on apprend vite à faire de cette différence une force, cachée certes, mais une force.

 

_J'ai eu au départ très peur de ne pas savoir me maîtriser et qu'on découvre ce que j'étais. Ca fait partis d'une période où j'ai eu le plus peur de ma vie. Du jour au lendemain, je me sentais tellement différent, tellement seul et tellement en danger. C'était pour moi vraiment une première. Le long fleuve tranquille de ma vie s'est transformé en une séries des rapides bouillonnantes. Au fur et à mesure des semaines j'ai finis par comprendre un minimum le mécanisme, comment faire pour qu'elles ne viennent pas dans un moment inopportun. Tout ça m'a quand même obligé à me calmer un peu, me mettre moins en avant, rester plus calme, faire plus attention à tout. J'ai gagné rapidement en maturité et surtout en responsabilités._

 

_Combien de temps tu as réussis à la cacher?_

 

_Quelques années, deux et demi ou trois. Je maîtrisais mes oreilles et ma queue. Pour moi c'était déjà énorme et j'étais fier de moi, mais je ne cessais de me demander qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je me transformais entièrement. Est-ce que je perdrais le contrôle de moi?_

 

_Ca ne t'es pas arrivé?_

 

_Non. Enfin, ... si, un jour j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne sais plus pour quelle raison mais j'étais vraiment très en colère contre un de mes amis et me oreilles sont apparues, pointant vers l'arrière menaçantes. Je ne les ai même pas sentit arriver, et c'est quand lui les as remarqué que moi aussi. Le pire c'est que nous n'étions pas que tous les deux. Il y avait plein de personne autour de nous, des amis ou de simples passants que je ne connaissais pas. C'est à ce moment là qu'on m'a découvert. Une partie de mon groupe d'ami est directement partit, ne m'acceptant pas, par peur ou je ne sais quoi - et je ne pourrais jamais leur en vouloir parce que j'aurais réagis de la même manière si les rôles avaient été échangés - et une autre partie est restée avec moi. On peut dire que grâce à ces quelques personnes je n'ai pas totalement perdu espoir en le genre humain. Ils m'ont aidé comme ils ont pu mais quelques jours à peine après, des hommes sont venus me chercher pour m'emmener. Ils étaient soi-disant du gouvernement et ont tout dis à mes parents qui se sont retrouvé si hébétés sur le coup qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir que je m'étais déjà, en quelques sortes, fait kidnappé._

 

_Ils ne faisaient pas partis du gouvernement?_

 

_Non. Comme toi, certains, contre argent, m'ont dénoncés. Ces hommes, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était de se faire de l'argent sur mon dos. Eux, non pas en m'utilisant comme bête de foire pour un spectacle, mais comme potentiel futur combattant. J'ai été emmené dans une sorte de petite ville qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu'autre chose et un par un puis en groupe, on nous a entraîné à se transformer et à faire apparaître ce qui peux nous être utile pour le combat. Les griffes, les crocs. La queue, les oreilles et la truffe étaient aussi entraînés, même s'ils n'étaient pas prioritaires parce que grâce à nos sens, les combats devenaient plus impressionnants. Tu parles, c'était juste plus violent et plus long._

 

_C'est ... horrible._

 

_C'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à des personne parce que je savais que tout le monde pouvait partir du jour au lendemain, acheter par quelqu'un qui voulait nous compter parmi ses combattants, mais aussi parce que dans ce milieu très violent, la mort n'était pas loin. Il est facile de perdre la vie dans un de ces combats ou de mourir de la suite de ces blessures._

 

_Il n'y en a pas certains qui ont tentés de s'échapper ou de ne pas combattre?_

 

_On a tous tenté de le faire au départ ... mais les tortures te façonnent comme ton propriétaire le veux et finalement, pour sauver ta propre vie tu n'as d'autre choix que d'essayer de voler celles des autres._

 

_J'ai tellement l'impression que la vie est plus cruelle avec toi qu'elle l'a été au départ avec moi._

 

_C'est pas vrai ... c'est simplement différent. Dans un sens, nous avions une valeur, on ne considérait comme des êtres forts, porteurs de valeur telle que le courage et la force. Ce n'est pas joyeux certes, mais toi tu n'étais vraiment plus qu'un objet observé par les autres et qui n'a pas le droit d'ouvrir la bouche._

 

_Tout de même. Moi je n'ai jamais risqué ma vie._

 

_Disons que chaque situation à ses défauts. On peut dire que dans mon malheur j'ai eu un peu chance. J'ai toujours eu un physique assez robuste en temps qu'humain et qui s'est aussi retranscrit sur mon côté animal. De plus, en étant entraîné, j'ai encore pris en volume, en souplesse, en rapidité. J'ai pu m'acclimater assez bien à cet enfer. Je ne suis pas resté plus que quelques mois dans cette prison et j'ai été acheté à assez bons prix en temps que combattants._

 

_Et pour ceux qui n'ont jamais pu s'habituer?_

 

_Ils partaient ... mais personne n'a jamais su où. On ne les a certainement pas tué parce qu'ils ont tout de même une valeur marchande, mais je ne sais pas ce qui à pu advenir d'eux. Bref, une fois vendu, j'ai commencé assez rapidement les combats et sans être exceptionnel, je me suis fait une place et semaines après semaines, j'ai gravis les échelons pour finir dans les meilleurs de la région._

 

_Et pour ton oreille?_

 

_Lors d'un de mes premiers combats, je me suis pris un sale coup de griffe. Ca m'a vraiment fait un électro choque et j'ai appris à faire attention à chaque instant. A quelques centimètres près, j'aurais pu perdre un oeil et dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait devenu du combattant que j'étais._

 

_J'ai tellement de peine pour toi._

 

_Tu ne devrais pas. Maintenant ça va mieux et lors de mon entraînement avec Amy pour la maîtrise de ma forme animale, j'ai réussis à dépasser tout ça. Je ne peux pas l'oublier, comme toi tu ne pourras malheureusement jamais oublier ton passé, mais apprendre à vivre avec et relativiser pour n'en faire plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et profiter du présent._

 

_Je peux te poser une dernière question?_

 

_Tu peux en poser autant que tu en veux._

 

_Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici?_

 

_Lors des combats ils y a tout le temps des foules qui nous regardent, quasiment en transe et je ne faisais jamais attention à eux. D'une pour ne pas me déconcentrer mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas voir ces visages qui ressemblent tellement aux gens que j'ai toujours connu et que je considérais comme égaux à moi. Mais un jour j'ai eu comme une sensation bizarre quand je combattais. Comme un regard qui me brulais le dos. Et dans la nuit qui a suivis, Amy est venue me voir. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'expliquer, mais à son contact j'ai sentit que c'était elle. Je savais que je devais lui faire confiance et que je n'aurais rien à craindre d'elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas elle même se charger de mon exfiltration parce qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à secourir - Toi en l'occurrence - et quelques jours plus tard une autre personne est venue de la part d'Amy. Je l'ai suivis et je suis arrivé dans notre premier centre. Peut être le lendemain tu es arrivé avec elle et après tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Et moi, je peux te poser une question?_

 

_Je t'écoute._

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi la première fois que tu m'a vu?_

 

_Hmm ... il ne faut pas trop se fier à ma première impression parce que j'étais vraiment terrifié. J'étais encore l'objet qu'on voulait que je sois et j'étais effrayé par tout, même à certains moment par Amy alors que c'était mon Alpha, pour te dire._

_Mais quand même._

 

_Ben ... mais ça a bien changé, tu le sais hein?_

 

_Oui._

 

_J'avais assez peur de toi, parce que tu étais très remuant et que tu n'étais pas encore totalement maître de toi même. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais courageux parce que tu n'a jamais renoncé, même quand c'était difficile. Et puis tu étais loin d'être moche. Au fur et a mesure des semaines, j'ai finis par t'apprécier plus que n'importe qui. Et moi?_

 

_J'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour toi. Parce que tu avais comme perdu ton âme, ton envie de vivre. Je voulais vraiment t'aider parce que personne ne mérite de devenir comme on t'a trouvé. Mais je savais que je devais te faire un peu peur et j'ai longtemps hésité. Et finalement on a eu notre première vrai discussion avec le Lien au bord de notre ruisseau. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je fasse encore plus d'efforts pour que mon caractère correspond au tien. J'ai commencé à vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier et j'ai complètement craqué quand tu as demandé à venir dormir avec moi. Je croyais un peu que c'était un rêve._

 

 

  
Après cette très longue discussion le silence est tombé. Un silence reposant mais en même temps qui nous pousse à réfléchir encore plus qu'avant. Pour mon cas en tout cas. Je suis déjà heureux de connaître ce bout du passé de mon petit ami. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir appris autant en quelques dizaines de minutes qu'en quelques mois auparavant. J'ai aussi l'impression que maintenant qu'on connaît une bonne partie de la vie de chacun, nous sommes encore plus proches, encore plus fusionnels.  
Je savais qu'il avait eu un passé difficile, mais de l'entendre par sa propre bouche y donne une autre dimension. Chacun de nous a souffert, c'est un fait et on sait de quoi l'autre en retourne. Maintenant que tout est dit, on va pouvoir avancer et construire quelque chose tous les deux et faire en sorte d'aider à notre tour ceux qui en auront besoin. Comme lui, je pense qu'aider les autres est peut être la manière la plus équivoque pour soigner ses plus profondes blessures avec l'amour.

 

Voilà deux jours qu'on a fait le point sur chacun d'entre nous et tout doucement le beau temps revient. J'ai pu bien parler avec KyungSoo de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce centre où j'ai passé plusieurs mois. Je pense que d'en parler à JongIn m'aide à accepter et donc pouvoir en reparler plus facilement. Le tout étant que KyungSoo était agréablement surpris et qu'il pensait que j'aurais besoins de séances avec lui pour y arriver. Ayant tout raconter, il a décide de continuer encore pour quelques séances pour vérifier que tout va bien, que tout va mieux et ensuite je serais débarrassé de cette corvée.  
BaekHyun est lui aussi content. Je reprend doucement du poids et un peu de muscle en même temps. Mon état de santé s'améliore lentement mais sûrement. Depuis trois semaines que je suis revenu, j'ai presque pris cinq kilos. Il faut encore que je prenne du poids, dix kilos seraient biens, mais disons qu'à partir de maintenant, je pourrais passer sous forme animale tout les jours, tant que je fais attention à moi, je n'ai plus de limites de ce côté là. Comme un cercle vicieux dans le sens positif du terme, de savoir cette bonne nouvelle me redonne l'appétit, donc je reprend plus de poids et BaekHyun est encore plus content et par extension moi aussi. Ca fait également beaucoup de bien à JongIn. Il arrive à se préoccuper un  peu moins de moi pour reporter son attention sur lui ou sa meute qu'il a un peu délaissée pour, ou à cause de, moi. Autant dire que tout le monde est sur la bonne pente. Comme le soleil aujourd'hui, le bonheur semble pointer le bout de son nez après des temps si gris.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Je ne sais pas trop comment on a fait pour se retrouver comme ça, mais en tout cas je suis au paradis. En faite si, je sais comment on a fait, mais j'ai pas envie de réfléchir maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite c'est profiter de cet instant qui est pour l'instant le seul de ce genre entre nous, et même le premier tout simplement pour moi.

 

Pour réveiller mon petit ami, je me suis allongé sur lui, de tous mon long sur lui, ma bouche posée sur la sienne. Il a semblé particulièrement aimé ce genre de réveil. Ses bras se sont sournoisement refermés autour de moi m'empêchant de bouger si seulement j'ai avais eu désir. Cadenassant mes bras autour de sa nuque comme pour moi aussi condamné sa fuite il a sourit amoureusement.

 

Utilisant toute la force de son abdomen, il nous a relevé pour lui finir assis. Mes jambes sont automatiquement passées devant de manière à ce que je me retrouve assis sur lui, face à lui. A califourchon quoi.  
Ce n'est pas pour autant que notre échange s'est arrêté. Bien au contraire, la position nous permet de coller encore plus nos deux corps qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Un peu distraitement je me demande ce que je pourrais ressentir à ce moment s'il n'y avait pas nos deux t-shirt. La sensation doit juste être magnifique, exquise, tout simplement indescriptible.

 

Lentement, presque timidement ses mains passent dans mon dos, sous le tissus et remontent jusque sur mes omoplates comme s'il pouvait me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.  
Son baiser retransmet lui aussi plus d'envie, plus de pression, plus de sensations. Mes mains à moi non plus ne restent pas stoïques sans mêmes que j'en ai à donner l'ordre. C'est comme si elles étaient leur propres maîtres et agissent en temps que telles. Se cramponnant au cheveux de mon vis à vis , je tire légèrement pour incliner sa tête et créer encore plus de contact entre nos deux bouches.

 

Un petit bout de membre humide et souple se glisse contre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Hésitante, comme aillant peur de mal faire, elle ne passe pas la barrière de mes lèvres. Je veux plus, je veux sentir plus, je veux tout de lui, alors mes lèvres viennent entourer ce bout de langue. Moins d'hésitations, plus d'actions, que de bonheur. Un nouveau monde de découvert, une nouvelle partie de lui que je découvre.  
Mes mains se délogent de sa tignasse et glisse lentement sur ses joues, ses épaules, son torse pour finir par se loger sur ses abdos que je sens délicieusement contractés à mon passage. Un soupire meurt dans sa bouche et sa respiration se fait saccadée, au même rythme que la mienne. Cette respiration presque chaotique presse plus fort son corps contre mien. Je commence à avoir réellement chaud, comme si j'étouffais, mais je ne semble pas pouvoir m'arrêter dans mon entreprise. C'est comme si mon corps empoisonné mon esprit de désir pour qu'il ne lui donne pas l'ordre de se décaler.

 

Soudain il chute, s'allonge, néanmoins de manière maîtrisé et je me retrouve à moitié à califourchon, à moitié couché sur lui, toujours autant en contact avec lui, nos bouches n'étant vraiment pas décidées à se quitter. Ce n'est pourtant pas la fin de notre déplacement. Toujours à mon insu, il s'arrange pour nous faire rouler sur nous même pour que cette fois se soit moi qui soit allongé et lui au dessus de moi. Il profite de ma légère surprise pour, en poussant sur ses bras, et se mettre à quatre pâtes au dessus de moi ne me quittant pas des yeux. Ces derniers n'ont jamais étaient aussi expressifs. J'y vois de l'envie, du désir, un peu de surprise et surtout beaucoup de retenue.

 

Il redescend lentement sur moi et pose avec trop de douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris et tente de remettre un peu de passion à notre échange, mais il me ralentit lui même. Je veux recommencer comme tout à l'heure, j'en reveux encore, mais lui semble tout calmer. Je suis pour le coup vraiment frustré.

 

_Ne fais pas cette tête XingXing ..._

 

_Mais ... pourquoi ... ?_

 

_On est pas encore prêts pour la suite ... on va y aller doucement._

 

J'ai un peu du mal à voir ce qu'est la suite. J'ai une toute petite idée de ce qu'il va se passer. Ce que j'ai entendu dire ... faire l'amour ... unir deux corps ... mais dans la réalité, je n'y connais rien. Absolument rien. Quand on est enfant, c'est tabou, plus que tout autre sujet et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir d'apprendre ce genre de chose sur le tard. Je suis un véritablement enfant en ce qui concerne ce genre de chose. Mais ca ne m'empêche pas d'être curieux et d'être désireux. Je le veux vraiment et je suis pour le coup frustré de me faire arrêter de la sorte. Je n'en veux pas vraiment à JongIn, parce que je sais qu'il a sans doute raison et comme il l'a dit, même si moi je suis prêt, lui ne l'est pas forcément et je ne veux pas le force. Mais je suis frustré quand même.

 

Pour faire redescendre toute la pression, il instaure un baiser doux entre nous deux, sans arrière pensée, tout en délicatesse comme si j'étais un pétale de fleur ou un flocon de neige qu'il ne faudrait pas abîmé. Je décide de me contenter de ce petit réconfort que j'apprécie tout de même.

 

_Un jour, je te le promet ..._

 

_J'attendrais que tu sois prêt._

 

_Il faudra être sûr que tu le veuilles aussi._

 

_Je le veux._

 

_Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux._

 

_Ca ne change rien._

 

_Si, ça peut changer des choses. Tu pourrais vouloir tout arrêter au dernier moment, ou tout simplement demain ne plus être sûr. C'est là tout ce que je veux éviter._

 

_Je te promet de te dire si je change d'avis. Et je te laisserais aussi mener la danse. Tu dois certainement plus t'y connaître que moi._

 

_Un peu certes, mais ne crois pas que je sois un spécialiste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'occuperais de tout._

 

  
Heureux de voir que les choses ont tout de même avancées (même si c'est moins que j'espérais), je clos ce petit moment par un baiser de surface de quelques secondes à peine.  
Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps de se lever et de se préparer pour aller dehors. La pluie à fait quelques petits dégâts, mais il faut vite tout remettre en ordre pour que le camp retrouve toute sa fonctionnalité et il faut l'aide de tout le monde.

 

  
Dehors, tout le monde s'active déjà, il est vrai que même si notre moment intime me semble avoir duré quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes maximums, je sais qu'il s'est passé en réalité une vingtaine de minutes. Dans ce genre de situation, le temps nous échappe totalement. Espérant ne pas trop nous faire remarquer pour notre retard, on se sépare pour se mettre à notre poste et commencer le travail. JongIn, en temps qu'Alpha est avec Amy et YongGuk (qui se trouve lui aussi être un Alpha, et ses cinq autres amis sa meute) pour diriger les forces vives dans le dégagements de quelques arbres couchés, le déblayage de la boue qui s'est infiltrée sur la place centrale entre les bâtiments.  
De mon côté, je suis avec ZiTao et tous les deux nous occupons des enfants du camp, dont JiMin. On nous fait assez confiance pour nous les confier (c'est tout de même un travail qu'il faut faire). Ce sont pour la plus part, en plus, des enfants dont je me suis occupé dans mon ancien camp donc nous ne sommes pas vraiment des inconnus. Enfin, ça permet à notre petit JiMin de revoir un peu Flocon et Cendre après ces quelques jours de pluie intensive.

 

 

La journée se passe bien et les choses avancent à bon train. Une bonne parties des "travaux" a déjà été effectuée aujourd'hui, une bonne chose de faite.

 

  
Le lendemain est assez productif aussi et même si on découvre un peu plus de travail qu'on ne le pensait au départ. Un petit cours d'eau est sortis de son lit et maintenant qu'il redescend, il prend un autre chemin qui, plus proche de notre camp, pourrait l'inonder en cas de moindre pluies un peu soutenues. Il faut donc recreuser le lit et se débrouiller pour refaire passer l'eau par son chemin initial.  
Dis comme ça, ça peut paraître assez simple, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est facile à faire. Le cour d'eau est insaisissable et il faut ruser pour pouvoir le plier à notre choix. Têtes et bras doivent fonctionner ensemble pour arriver à leur fins.

 

Les jours se passent, les uns après les autres. Les jours se ressemblent plus ou moins. L'été rend l'air très doux, le soleil est omniprésent dans le ciel. Le temps est clément. JiMin semble se faire peu à peu à sa vie d'ici et oublier tout ce qu'il a pu vivre. Il grandit et se s'habitue au fait de ne plus pouvoir m'avoir plusieurs heures par jour pour lui tout seul. Ce temps que je ne lui consacre plus, je le consacre en partie à mon petit ami mais aussi à mes autres amis. BaekHyun qui me donne quelques conseils sur ce que je pourrais faire avec mon petit ami pour qu'il soit content ou qu'on puisse passer un petit moment juste entre nous. ChanYeol me fait faire de longues balades en petites foulées pour améliorer ma condition physique qui arrive avec l'augmentation de mon poids. ZiTao s'est encore plus rapproché de YiFan avec qui il passe la plus part de sa journée. Je mange de temps en temps avec JunMyeon ou MinSeok qui doivent continuer avec leurs obligations quotidiennes. JunMyeon en particulier en profite pour me donner des nouvelles de mon petit JiMin. Lui aussi prend des cours. Les théoriques ne l'intéressent pas et lui font aussi un peu envie, mais il adore être entouré par toute cette puissance et on voudrait bien qu'il soit un humain qui nous aide pour la protection de nos semblables. Ne pas croire que nous l'instrumentalisons. S'il avait envie de vivre avec des humains, dans un village humain, alors nous le laisserions partir, mais c'est lui qui ne veux pas. Alors c'est avec plaisir qu'on le garde avec nous.

 

 

 

 

En tout, un mois s'est passé depuis ce fameux moment assez intime entre nous. D'autres on eu lieu sans que les choses n'avancent réellement, mais je me surprend à m'en contenter avec plaisir. Lui aussi se plait à retracer les courbes que prennent mon corps chaque jours (évitant certaines zones tout de même). Ma volonté et mon naturel un minimum robuste (n'oublions pas que j'ai travaillé toute mon enfance dans les champs) m'aident grandement.  
Mon ventre reste plat mais s'épaissit un peu, se muscle. Des petits carreaux se forment lentement sur mon abdomen. Mes jambes ne me lâche plus lors des intenses efforts que je peux leur demander. Mes bras plus volumineux sont aussi capable de serrer JongIn avec la même force que lui me serre. La cicatrice elle ne bouge pas physiquement et sensiblement parlant. Même pour moi il est dure de la toucher et je me fais violence chaque jour quand je prend ma douche. Mais malgré ça, j'ai l'impression que ça me fait un peu moins mal chaque jour de la voir sur moi. Je ne peux pas oublier ce pourquoi elle est là, mais je souris en imaginant tout ce que je vis maintenant et la tête que feraient les humains s'ils savaient. En la regardant, je sens ce goût revanchard. Je ne veux pas me battre, mais j'aimerais juste leur faire un peu de mal en leur montrant de quelle manière je m'en suis sorti.

 

Chaque matin commence de la même manière. JongIn me laisse dormir un peu plus (l'envers du décors de faire beaucoup de sport, c'est bien de devoir dormir un peu plus) et profite de cette demi heure seule pour se laver et avoir un peu de calme pour réfléchir, voir partir travailler si la situation l'exige. Et moi, pendant qu'il se prépare, j'émerge tout doucement et juge si je peux me lever ou pas (il peut m'arriver d'être vraiment très fatigué et de rester dormir un peu plus).  
Mais aujourd'hui, je sens que quelque chose de particulier. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je sens que quelque chose est complètement différent de tous les autres que j'ai pu avoir depuis longtemps, des années peut être même. Le soleil qui, normalement, m'aide à émerger de mon sommeil là m'énerve à un point difficilement imaginable. Je me fais peur moi même. Pourquoi tant de colère dès le matin sans que rien n'ai pu influencer sur mon humeur. Pour preuve, je n'ai même plus besoin de somnifères et je me souviens parfaitement du rêve que j'ai fait et qui est des plus calmes.

 

Me disant que ce n'est pas bien grave, que c'est seulement un jour sans j'essaye de ne pas y faire attention. Je prend sur moi, assez difficilement, toute cette colère, tout ce mal être et le cache aux yeux du camp.  
C'est assez compliqué, tout n'insupporte, au point de m'en faire vraiment peur. Le bruit, le soleil trop fort dans mes yeux, les enfants qui jouent juste dans mes pieds, la branche de pin qui m'oblige à décaler ma tête d'un petit centimètre, une nourriture qui ne me convient pas. Je ne supporte absolument plus rien.

 

 

A la fin de la première journée, je m'énerve moi même. Je voudrais juste que tout s'arrête, j'aimerais que toute cette rage sorte de moi et disparaisse dans la nature et s'évapore à jamais. Et pourtant rien ne semble partir dans cette voix. Je suis juste un peu plus à cran que ce matin. Je dis même à JongIn que je vais me promener un peu dehors. Un peu inquiet il me laisse faire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit endormis quand je reviens pour avoir la paix de lui.  
Je voudrais me donner des baffes. Comment je peux vouloir avoir la paix de lui. C'est mon petit ami, mon très très ami, la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, immensément plus que ma propre vie. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, je voudrais avoir un peu d'air, un peu de distance pour être seul, dans le calme, espérant que finalement trouver cette sérénité qui me manque.

 

C'est dans cette optique que je reste assez longtemps dehors. Le froid qui me mordille les bras me pousse tout de même à rentrer, pas forcément plus détendu, mais au moins calmé. JongIn est couché, complètement immobile, à sa place. Aussi discrètement que possible je me glisse moi même à ma place.  
Une de ses mains, tout aussi discrètement, commence à glisser sur moi pour me rapprocher mais je résiste. Devant ce refus qui n'est pas du tout normal, JongIn se relève sur les coudes, le regard un peu inquiet, un nombre impressionnant d'épis sur la tête.

 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y ..._

 

_Pas se soir JongIn._

 

Mon ton est (trop) froid et mon petit ami se raidit. Finalement il laisse tomber, la tristesse dans le regard.

 

_Je t'aime Jong'_

 

La colère est balayée avec une facilité déconcertante par la tristesse de mon petit ami. Ca me fait profondément mal, parce que je sais qu'il ne la mérite pas et qu'il est encore plus blessé parce que je ne lui dit pas la raison. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je veux d'abord voir si j'arrive à m'en sortir tout seul et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je lui demanderais de l'aide. Mais je ne veux plus dépendre autant de JongIn. Je veux qu'il arrête de toujours être inquiet pour moi et qu'il se préoccupe un peu de lui, et pour ça je dois apprendre à gérer mes petits problèmes tout seul.

 

_Moi aussi._

 

Son ton n'est pas celui de d'habitude, il est plus terne, mais je ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Je l'ai bien cherché et j'espère sincèrement que ce mal être va disparaître dans la nuit, s'évanouir comme il est arrivé.

 


	18. De nouveaux horizons se profilent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a dit pas de questions. Juste, donne moi ta confiance aveugle pendant quelques minutes et après promis je t'expliquerais tout, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Laisse-toi aller, laisse moi faire. Je m'occupe de tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il n'y aura pas autant de chapitres aujourd'hui qu'il y en a eu hier, mais je vais essayer au moins deux ou trois.

Moi qui pensais que la nuit porterait conseil et que je me sentirais mieux en me levant ce matin, je remarque que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je pense que j'ai du à peine dormir quelques heures (une ou deux) avant de me réveiller. Ce qui n'es pas le cas de mon petit ami qui lui dort comme un bébé.

 

Je me fais violence pour ne pas bouger et donc éviter de le réveiller. Je regarde le ciel noir dehors avec les quelques étoiles qui arrivent à scintiller. Disparaissant les unes après les autres et le noir du ciel devenant de plus en plus gris pour finir orangé, je sais que la nuit est entrain de se terminer sans que je n'ai pu réellement me reposer. Malgré cet état de fatigue, mon corps est vraiment tendu. Un tic agite mes doigts, me poussant à faire craquer mes articulations qui me tirent à cause de la répétition inutile de ce geste. Ma respiration est un peu rapide, mais surtout lourde, mes poumons se remplissent pleinement avant de tout expulser avec une certaine violence. Comme un soupire qui se répéterait à chaque fois.

 

Je me demande sincèrement comment mon petit ami fait pour dormir à côté de moi. J'imagine sans mal tout le bruit que je dois faire. Je le regarde. Allongé dans la même position qu'hier soir, son t-shirt remontant légèrement laissant apercevoir le bas musclé de son dos. Ses bras eux aussi musclés sont repliés sous sa tête tournée dans ma direction. Il est paisible et beau. Ma respiration se fait encore plus lourde et un frisson très perturbant part de mon coeur et se répand dans l'entièreté de mon corps. Mes muscles se contractent une nouvelle fois mais pas exactement de la même manière. Mon ventre aussi se contracte et une sensation encore inconnue pour moi et pour le coup assez terrifiante se fait sentir dans mon bas ventre. Une certaine tension est installée, elle est douloureuse en un sens. Me demandant si ce n'est pas une demande de mon corps pour aller au toilette, je tente de me relever. Le moindre mouvement attise cette douleur et le frottement du tissus sur mon entre jambe coupe ma respiration de ... plaisir. Comme si on éclaire avait traversé mon corps. Comme un aveugle qui voit, un assoiffé qui boit.

 

  
Encore plus apeuré par ce changement aussi soudain qui brutal, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'arrive, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis complètement perdu. Je sais qu'il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, mais j'ai du mal à me décider. Demander à JongIn est vraiment la meilleur chose à faire parce que je vois bien que je ne m'en sortirais pas tout seul.

 

Ma main tremblante vient se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je rabat à l'arrière quelques unes de ses mèches pour dégager son beau visage, il sourit à moitié entrain de se réveiller. Un coup de chaud pour moi. Il faut vraiment que je lui demande de l'aide.

 

_JongIn ... aide moi._

 

Son sourire disparaît dans la seconde. Ses yeux s'ouvrent ne prenant pas le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Il s'assoit sans précaution, faisant bouger la couverture sur mon corps. Je me mord la langue pour ne laisser passer aucun son de ma bouche. Il voit ma grimace.

 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?_

 

_Je ne me sens pas bien._

 

Je décris rapidement mes symptômes. Je suis soudain pris de gêne quand il vient le moment de décrire le dernier. Les mots n'arrivent pas à ma bouche. Et le suis bien trop sensible pour montrer sur moi même. Je pointe mon doigt sur son entrejambe.

 

_... et là aussi._

 

_Putain ça commence._

 

Je suis à la fois rassuré de savoir qu'il semble savoir ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je inquiété par le ton qu'il a emprunté. C'est un ton stressé, un peu inquiet, un ton désolé.

 

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, dit moi?_

 

_Je ... Bouge pas, je vais voir BaekHyun, je reviens._

 

Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop faire bouger le lit et prend à peine le temps d'enfiler une veste et sors en trottinant histoire de ne pas faire trop de bruit (la plus part du camp dort encore à cette heure).

 

L'attente me paraît extrêmement longue. Est-ce si grave que JongIn ait besoin de l'aide de BaekHyun?  
Il revient néanmoins seul. Il contourne le lit et vient s'assoir en face de moi. Il prend mes mains entre les siennes. Il instaure le Lien mais je remarque que ce geste à avant pour but de me rassurer.

 

_J'ai besoin que tu me fasses entièrement confiance. Fait tout ce que je te demande sans poser de question. Je t'expliquerais tout quand tu seras un peu mieux._

 

_D'accord._

 

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est aussi proche de moi. Loin de là même, mais c'est la première fois que son corps me fait tellement d'effet. Il est plus beau, plus fort et réveille plus d'envie en moi que je n'en ai jamais eu pour personne.

 

_Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et que ça doit même te faire peur parce que c'est la première fois, mais je te promet que tout va bien se passer, ce n'est pas grave du tout. Et n'aies honte de rien._

 

Il amène une des mes mains contre sa poitrine.

 

_En premier il faut que tu cales ta respiration sur la mienne, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir._

 

Je tente de faire abstraction de ses muscles sous mes mains pour ne porter mon attention que sur le mouvement de sa poitrine qui est plus lent et superficiel que le mien. A force d'efforts, je finis par y arriver plus ou moins. Ma respiration n'est toujours pas aussi calme que la sienne, mais bien plus qu'il y a quelques minutes.

 

_C'est bien, maintenant, met toi assis s'il te plait._

 

Serrant les dents, je me met en position et lui vient s'assoir dans mon dos. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et me tire en arrière pour que je me cale contre lui. Sa main gauche quitte mon épaule gauche pour se poser sur mon front et le tirer lui aussi pour qu'elle se pose sur sa propre épaule. Enfin, sa main glisse sur mes paupières pour me forcer à les clore.  
Le sentir tellement près de moi, son souffle sur mon oreille est très déroutante et je sens ma respiration repartir de plus belle comme la tension dans mes muscles.

 

_Ta respiration YiXing ..._

 

Il me faut à nouveau quelques minutes pour régler ce problème. JongIn est très patient derrière moi, gardant son sang froid. Il me laisse autant de temps que j'en ai besoin. Il est patient et ça m'aide à me détendre.

 

_Voilà, c'est bien. Ne t'inquiète pas tu as fait le plus dur. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Après tu te sentiras mieux._

 

Ses mains se mettent à glisser lentement sur mes bras. Comme une plume. Mes poils s'hérissent sur leur passage. Après quelques va et vient sur cette partie de mon corps, ces mains migrent vers ma poitrine. Elles continuent leurs caresses.

 

_JongIn ... je ne suis pas sûr que se soit le moment ..._

 

_On a dit pas de questions. Juste, donne moi ta confiance aveugle pendant quelques minutes et après promis je t'expliquerais tout, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Laisse-toi aller, laisse moi faire. Je m'occupe de tout._

 

Evidemment que j'ai en lui une confiance aveugle. C'est plus une question que je lui posais qu'autre chose. C'est en même temps la première fois que les contacts vont si loin entre nous et je suis partagé entre appréhension parce que c'est nouveau et que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais aussi de l'anticipation. D'après lui ça ira mieux après donc je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est qu'il en finisse.

 

Espérant que ça fasse accélérer les choses, je fais de mon mieux pour me détendre complètement dans ses bras.  
Sans hâter les choses ses mains continuent de vagabonder sur mon torse, sans trop se rapprocher de mon cou qu'il sait sensible. Il passe par dessus mes tétons, m'arrachant un petit soupire mais ne s'y attarde pas et continue sa descente. Les doigts passent et repassent dans les plis de mes abdominaux naissants. Ces derniers se contractent encore plus, creusant des sillons que les doigts de JongIn parcours d'autant plus. Lentement, descendant étage par étage, il se rapproche d'autant plus du point critique (tout en évitant clairement ma cicatrice qui pourrait me bloquer). Ma respiration se fait un peu plus rapide et superficielle mais je sais qu'il me sera impossible de la réguler. Les sensations qui me parcourent sont tellement fantastiques que j'en perd pied.

 

Une des ces mains se stoppe à cet endroit tandis que l'autre glisse sur le vêtement et se stoppe au dessus de la zone douloureuse. Un soupire très bruyant s'échappe de mes lèvres. Cette main ne reste pas très longtemps stoïque puisqu'elle se met à décrire de petits mouvements. La douleur du départ se transforme en sensation quelque peu bizarre et finalement en début de plaisir. Ce dernier courcircuite mon cerveau. Jamais on ne m'a touché à cet endroit là et dans ce but là. Comme c'est une première fois, tout me paraît décuplé et je me laisse totalement fondre.

 

_Jong' ... plusss ...._

 

Suivant mon ordre, cette fameuse main se glisse sous les bous de tissus pour me caresser à même la peau. Je ne tente même pas de retenir ma voie, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'obéit plus. Sans me faire attendre plus la main s'enroule autour sur ma dureté. Sa poigne est ferme (sans me faire de mal bien au contraire) et effectue de rapides mouvements. J'en profite, mais je n'oublis tout de même pas que c'est avant tout pour me faire aller mieux que nous passons par là. Ma tête part encore plus à l'arrière si c'est possible. Une de mes mains se met en mouvement en va rejoindre la sienne qui est en mouvement et qui me procure le plus de bien. Elle se pose sur son poignet et le serre fortement, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau tendre, mais je ne cherche pas du tout à le ralentir ou le gêner, absolument pas. J'imprime un rythme qui me convient plus et en même temps évacue ce trop plein de plaisir qui arrive.

 

Comme pour m'achever, sa bouche se dépose sur mon cou. Ses lèvres et sa langues, humides, tracent de petits chemin qui me rend littéralement fou. Un contact tel que celui-ci m'est très désagréable en temps normal, mais dans une situation comme celle là, c'est juste la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase, le plaisir ultime.

 

Mon corps s'arcboute une dernière fois, se tendant à son maximum, ma voie fait une ultime fois des siennes. Tout retombe d'un coup. Le plaisir retombe après avoir atteint un niveau encore inégalé dans mon corps, mon corps lui-même retombe sur le matelas et contre le corps de mon petit ami, ma respiration met plus de temps mais finit elle aussi par se stabiliser.

 

C'est assez bizarre mais je me sens vide à présent. Vide d'énergie, vide de sensation, vide de colère, vide de peur. Vide de tout.

 

_Ca va mieux?_

 

_Je ne sais pas ..._

 

_Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre pour un certain temps maintenant._

 

Ce n'est pas définitif et ça me désole un peu, mais je suis soulagé de voir que je vais déjà beaucoup mieux.

 

_Jong', ... je crois que je vais dormir._

 

_Je paris que tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit._

 

_Non..._

 

_Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt._

 

_..._

 

_Dors, je reste avec toi. On en discutera plus tard._

 

_Merci._

 

_Mais de rien. Merci à toi de m'avoir fait confiance. Dors maintenant._

 

Il se retire de derrière moi et m'aide à me rallonger confortablement sur mon oreiller. Enfin, mon très très ami vient se coller contre moi. Je me love carrément contre lui, je veux le sentir fort contre moi. Il vient encore de me prouver que je ne crains rien avec lui alors c'est sans problèmes que je sombre dans ses bras.

 

 

  
J'émerge tout doucement de mon sommeil à cause de mon ventre qui me fait sentir qu'il est bien trop vide. Je sens tout de suite la respiration de ma moitié contre moi et une main dans mes cheveux. Je pousse un soupire parce que je pense que je serais bien resté couché encore un peu, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, mon ventre et ma quête de réponse me poussent à faire l'effort de me relever, appréhendant un peu de savoir si je vais sentir une douleur. Par bonheur elle ne vient pas et mon regard se pose sur le corps de mon petit ami, allongé sur le côté, la tête retenue par une main au bout d'un coude plié. Il me fait un petit sourire. Pas aussi brillant que ceux auxquels j'ai habituellement droit, mais j'y répond avec sincérité.

\- J'ai entendu ton ventre grogner pendant ton sommeil, je suppose que tu as faim.

  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- ChanYeol va nous apporter un plateau repas dans quelques minutes. Tu peux attendre jusque là?**  
**\- Bien sur.**

 

L'ambiance de la pièce n'est pas aussi détendue que ce qu'elle est habituellement (elle aussi). Ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin reste dans nos deux mémoires et je n'ose pas vraiment mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il m'a clairement dit que je ne devais pas me sentir gêné, mais tout de même. Je me suis montré dans un tel état de débauche, une telle faiblesse et passivité, sans même faire attention à ce que lui a pu ressentir, à pu vouloir. Lui qui voulait prendre du temps, je suis désolé d'avoir fait accélérer les choses de la sorte.  
Durant ce temps de silence, je regarde autour de moi et tombe sur cette main qui m'a fait tant de bien, mais que j'ai marqué en retour de manière bien moins gentille. Je me mord l'intérieur de la joue, honteux de lui avoir fait mal alors que lui ne faisait que m'aider.

 

Je me lève pour aller dans la salle de bain, repère un peu de crème et un bandage. Il m'arrive régulièrement de me faire de petites blessures et pour ne pas toujours demander à BaekHyun, nous avons un minimum de matériel dans notre propre salle de bain.  
Je reviens avec tout dans mes mains et m'installe sur le lit qu'il n'a pas quitté. Il ne fait aucune remarque quand il me voit arriver avec tout et se laisse faire. De mes doigts un peu tremblants j'attrape son poignet et le soulève pour le poser sur mes genoux. Je passe un peu de pommade sur les traces de mes ongles et bande par dessus toute la partie un peu bleutée. Je retourne ensuite rapidement replacer tout ce qui m'a servit. Enfin, je reviens m'assoir sur notre lit.

 

**\- Je suppose que tu voudrais quelques réponses.**

 

Je baisse le regard et hoche la tête.

 

**\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te sentir gêné.**  
**\- Quand même.**  
**\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi ça m'est arrivé un jour.**  
**\- C'est pas ça ... c'est juste que tu voulais prendre ton temps ... et j'ai l'impression que je t'ai forcé.**  
**\- YiXing, le plaisir te courcircuite encore le cerveau pour me sortir des conneries comme ça?**  
**\- Hein?**  
**\- Tu ne m'as forcé à rien du tout ... au contraire, c'est plus moi qui t'ai forcé la main qu'autre chose. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour ça.**  
**\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de m'avoir aidé.**  
**\- Très bien, alors considère que tu ne m'as, toi non plus, forcé à rien. On est d'accord sur ce point?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Bon. Je vais essayer de parler clairement pour que tu comprenne tout, mais dit toi que c'est quand même assez complexe et que tu n'as pas besoin de tout comprendre.**  
**\- Je t'écoute.**  
**\- Alors ... hm ... tous les Hommes-Loups et j'entend par là aussi les femmes, ont une part animal en eux, et nous avons aussi hérité de cette partie de nous les ... chaleurs. A certaines périodes de l'années qui différent pour chacun d'entre nous, la quantité de nos hormones explosent et on le ressens. Il y a des effets commun pour tout le monde, comme un grand désir d'activité sexuelle.**

 

Je déglutis un peu, les souvenirs des sensations remontant dans mon esprit. Je réprime un grand frisson et me concentre sur la suite de ce qu'il me dit.

 

**\- Un autre effet est que notre personnalité change de manière drastique pour arriver au total opposé de la notre. Moi par exemple, je deviens tout mielleux, un peu dépressif sur les bords et surtout très avare en tendresse et attentions.**  
**\- C'était ça, quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois?**  
**\- Exactement. Je ne voulais pas vraiment t'en parler parce que c'était l'une de mes premières expériences de chaleur et je n'étais encore pas très confiant. Surtout que je t'avais toi et je ne voulais pas te faire peur, te blesser et te dégouter de moi.**  
**\- Et pour ... tes désirs ... comment tu as fait?**  
**\- Je me suis débrouillé seul et BaekHyun m'a donné quelques médicaments pour aider à faire passer au plus vite ce besoin. Ca ne dure jamais plus de dix jours, une semaine dans la plus part des cas.**  
**\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider.**  
**\- Je te l'ai caché, donc je n'attendais rien de toi. Ne t'en fait vraiment pas pour ça. Mais si on en revient à la situation actuelle, à ta situation, puisque tu es d'un naturel calme et un peu renfermé - même si je note de grands efforts - tes hormones vont faire de toi quelqu'un de très sanguin, de très impulsif et peut être même violent.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ma respiration se stoppe d'un coup net. Alors, je pourrais arriver à être violent avec des personnes. Je serre les dents quand des images de moi faisant du mal à ZiTao, BaekHyun, ChanYeol, LuHan, Amy, MinSeok, JiMin ou même JongIn m'apparaissent.  
Avant même que rien ne se passe, j'en viens à être énervé contre moi même, a avoir peur de moi. De moi, de ce que je suis vraiment. C'est une première fois. Malgré tous les problèmes, je n'ai jamais regretté ou souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre de ce que je suis ... mais là je me pose la question. Sous ma forme animale, je suis tout de même très puissant, très dangereux, et si les hormones me font devenir fous, qui sait ce que je pourrais bien faire encore.

 

Je replis mes genoux contre moi et plonge ma tête sur ces derniers. Je voudrais pouvoir m'isoler pour être sûr de n'être un danger pour personne.

 

_Te refermes pas comme ça YiXing._

 

_Je suis un danger._

 

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas le seul à devenir comme ça et il n'y a jamais eu de problème. Violent certes, mais ton corps t'obéit toujours et si tu ne souhaite pas faire de mal à une personne, tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Tu vas simplement casser une ou deux lampes et ira te promener pendant quelques heures dehors pour faire redescendre la pression._

 

_Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Je pourrais sans le vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il faut une première fois à tout._

 

_Ne crois pas ça. Je serais tout le temps avec toi. Et tu sais que s'il y a quoi que se soit, j'ai le pouvoir de te faire plier, chaleur ou pas. Je ne veux pas en arriver là, mais tu sais que si vraiment il y a besoin, alors je pourrais protéger tout le monde, dont toi, de toi même._

 

_Pas que je ne te crois pas, mais je ne suis pas du tout rassuré._

 

Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, je crois qu'il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi que je ne me serais pas senti mieux.

 

_Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça. Je vais en parler à Amy qui a l'habitude de ce genre de cas et peut être ChanYeol. Lui aussi devient un peu tendu lors de ses chaleurs. Il pourra me conseiller pour savoir comment t'aider._

 

J'acquiesce un peu dans le vide.

 

_Oubli tout ça pour le moment. Avec la ... libération ... de ce matin, tu devrais avoir la paix pour toute la journée, mais si tu commences à te stresser, ça risque de durer un peu moins longtemps. Je vais trouver une solution tu n'as rien à craindre._

 

Je laisse glisser quelques larmes sur mes joues qui sont surtout des perles salées de fatigue. Depuis deux jours, il se passe trop de chose, trop de changements. Je n'aime pas le changement, et encore moins quand ils sont aussi drastiques et "mauvais". Ma petite vie où tout semblait enfin devenir agréable vient encore de retomber.

 

**\- Pleure si ça te fais du bien. C'est normal d'être dépassé mais ce n'est pas si grave que ce que tu peux le croire. Fais moi confiance.**

 

J'acquiesce et me laisse retomber sur le matelas, laissant aussi couler les larmes pour libérer un peu mon coeur. JongIn me couvre de la couverture. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre et il se lève pour récupérer notre nourriture. Honteux de moi même, je fais mine de dormir et heureusement mon petit ami joue le jeu.

 

**\- Il s'est rendormis, il est encore fatigué.**  
**\- J'espère que ça ira pour lui.**  
**\- Il faudra que je te parle à ce propos. Il est comme toi et de ce qu'on a discuté est complètement déstabilisé de son nouveau lui.**  
**\- Ouai, c'est pas facile ... j'en ai bavé la première fois.**  
**\- Justement, on pourra en discuter un peu, j'aimerais pouvoir lui être utile.**  
**\- Pas de problème, je serais content de pouvoir l'aider. S'il veut me voir pour me poser lui même des questions, il pourra, la porte est toujours ouverte.**  
**\- Je lui dirais ... merci encore pour les plateaux.**  
**\- Mais de rien. Bon appétit.**  
**\- Merci.**

 

Il vient poser le plateau sur notre lit et j'attend encore quelques minutes pour être sûr que ChanYeol est bien partit et qu'il ne risque pas de revenir à l'improviste. Je ne me sens pas d'affronter le regard de quelqu'un. Je dois avoir une tête qui fait peur et qui transpire mon mal être et ChanYeol, en plus connaît, mon problème et tout ce que cela implique.

 

Le repas se passe dans le silence bien moins tendu qu'un peu plus tôt mais pas tout à fait naturel tout de même.  
En début d'après midi et pour être sûr que je passe une bonne nuit, JongIn me propose de faire une bonne longue balade au pas de course dans la foret pour me fatiguer et me libérer de toute la pression qui pourrait recommencer à s'accumuler en moi.

 

Assez discrètement pour ne pas se faire voir et intercepter, on quitte notre chambre et nous transformons dans la foret pour courir.

 

Il ne me ménage pas, utilisant toute sa puissance et sa robustesse d'Alpha pour courir vite. Mes hormones me permettent pourtant de ne pas me laisser distancer et nous courrons pendant de très nombreuses minutes. On fait ensuite une pause de quelques secondes, le temps que notre coeur se calme avant de repartir pour une course effrénée. En plus de me défrustrer, ça me permet de travailler mon souffle, ma résistance, mes muscles, ma condition physique tout simplement. Autant dire que c'est tout bénéfice.

 

 

  
JongIn m'a proposé quelque chose qui me convient parfaitement. Pour être sûr que je ne fasse de mal à personne et puisque j'estime que seul mon petit ami est totalement apte à me maîtriser, nous avons décider que je passerais les dix prochains jours en sa seule et unique compagnie. Et pour qu'il n'y ait que lui et moi, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, c'est que nous partions juste tous les deux, en foret pendant ces dix jours. Ce compromis me va. De cette manière, je suis vraiment rassuré et une fois que je me connaitrais mieux, alors je n'aurais plus peur de rester dans le camp même en cas de chaleur.

 

Puisque je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant, il n'y a que le minimum de personne au courant: BaekHyun puisque c'est un proche ami de moi mais aussi de JongIn, Amy, parce que c'est elle qui s'occupe du camp dans sa globalité et enfin ChanYeol. En temps que Béta Plus, il prend le relais de JongIn le temps de son départ au sien de la meute. Pour tous les autres nous allons juste faire un tour de nos frontières pour vérifier que tout est en ordre.

 

Le grand départ est prévue pour dans la matinée, pas besoin de partir plus tôt. On ne prend ni sac ni rien puisque de toute façon on va passez cent pourcent de notre temps sous forme animale. Pas besoin de vêtement, on chasse et trouve notre propre nourriture et eau. Nous serons entièrement autonomes. Ca sera d'ailleurs la première fois pour moi que je passerais tant de temps sous cette forme. Vu la maîtrise que j'ai sur lui sous forme animale alors, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour tenir dans la durée. Tout devrait vraiment bien se passer pendant ces quelques jours.  
Juste avant notre départ, Amy vient nous voir et adresse une mystérieuse phrase à JongIn. 

 

**\- Quand tu reviendras, il faudra que je te parle sérieusement. On se verra peut être beaucoup moins souvent et tu devras prendre pleinement ton rôle de leader de meute.**

 

Elle n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus, nous laissant volontairement dans le flou et, sachant que de toute façon nous n'aurons pas plus de réponses, nous sommes partis.

 

Je me retourne régulièrement pour voir les grands signes que me fait JiMin. Je lui ai dit que j'allais me balader pendant longtemps mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que je ne reviendrais pas pendant plusieurs jours. Il aurait été triste c'est sûr et je ne suis pas en état de supporter cette tristesse. Je préfère supporter sa colère et faire des efforts pour retrouver sa confiance quand je reviendrais.

 

On se contente de trottiner puis dès que nous n'avons plus personne en vue, on se retourne pour faire face à la foret devant nous et on s'élance alors à pleine enjambée dans cette dernière. Je suis JongIn qui m'a dit qu'il connaissait un endroit où nous pourrions aller et qui serait parfait pour nous.

 

 

  
J'évacue la grande majorité de la pression que je ressens par du sport. Je prend rapidement du muscle et augmente mes capacités physiques. Je sais que c'est une bonne chose et que je sais que ça va faire plaisir à BaekHyun parce que ça veut dire que mon corps d'humains aussi s'améliore.  
Seulement le sport ne suffit par à faire redescendre toute cette pression et il faut de temps en temps en revenir à des relation plus charnelles entre nous deux. On ne va pas bien plus loin que la première fois dans notre lit, mais à chaque fois je deviens un peu plus confiant. Je n'ai plus d'appréhension par rapport à ce qu'il va se passer, puisque je sais ce qu'il va se passer, seulement une envie prononcée. Il est toujours assez difficile de demander ce genre de chose à JongIn, mais je n'hésite plus. Rien n'est aussi bon et soulagent que ça. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que mon cou et la cicatrice sur ma hanche sont devenues, par la finesse de ma peau, des zones très érogène, qu'il prend plaisir à stimuler, à chaque fois. Une fois l'affaire réglée, je suis dans un état de béatitude complet, je flotte dans une mer de plaisir, de douceur, plus aucune haine, colère ou rage contre moi. Comble du comble, JongIn me laisse dormir dans ses bras, peau contre peau. A chaque fois je retombe un peu plus amoureux de lui et je suis persuadé que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un plus que lui.

 

 

  
Ces dix jours furent à la fois très durs et merveilleux, mais malgré tout, je suis heureux quand tout est enfin terminé. Maintenant que mon corps est calmé et que je sais que je ne suis plus un danger pour personne, je n'ai plus aucune crainte. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma vie normale. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à une nouvelle discussion entre Amy et toute notre meute.

 

Tous les treize dans une salle un peu à part, Amy nous parle un peu plus de ce projet qu'elle a pour nous à auquel se rapportait la fameuse phrase lors de notre départ il y a dix jours.

 

**\- Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile, c'est pourquoi je vous donne le choix. Grâce aux renseignements que nous a donné YiXing, on est sur le point de démanteler un nouveau réseau de trafic d'Hommes-Loups ce qui veut dire que de nombreuses nouvelles arrivées vont se faire dans les jours, les semaines et les mois qui viennent.**  
**\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non?**  
**\- C'est même une très bonne nouvelle. Le seul problème, c'est qu'avec ces arrivées massives, nous allons manquer de place dans nos centres.**

 

Effectivement c'est problématique, mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle vient nous en parler à nous, et surtout à tous.

 

**\- Voilà donc la question. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de vous transférer en temps que meute dans un centre qui est pour l'instant vide?**

 

Cette question lance un froid sur la pièce. Même ChanYeol et BaekHyun qui ne perdent jamais leurs sourires en temps normal tirent une sacré tête. Celles des autres ne sont pas bien mieux. Amy nous laisse quelques minutes pour digérer l'information qui vient littéralement de nous assommer. Elle reprend ensuite la parole.

 

**\- Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, que c'est un gros déménagement pour des nouveaux tels que ZiTao et même les anciens comme MinSeok. Mais si je vous le propose c'est que je pense que vous êtes aptes à vous débrouiller sans moi. Biensûr je ne vais pas vous mettre à la porte demain. Vous avez encore quelques jours pour prendre une décision et si JongIn tu ne te sens pas prêt à assumer cette grande meute, vous pourrez rester ici.**

 

Dans un cas comme celui là, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de mon petit ami. Il est libre depuis une petite année, est devenu Alpha depuis quelques semaines seulement, et on lui demande déjà de prendre l'entière responsabilité d'une meute déjà bien grande pour le nouvel Alpha qu'il est. Moi je n'aurais pas la force d'assumer tout ça.

 

**\- Je vais vous laisser la fin de la journée pour réfléchir, on se revoit demain tous ensemble mais si vous avez d'autres questions, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir.**

 

JongIn et JunMyeon sont les deux premiers à réagir et sortir de la pièce, rapidement suivis par le reste de notre groupe. Je suis dans les derniers car il m'a fallut un peu plus de temps pour tout comprendre. Moi qui avait connu une stabilité (un peu morbide) pendant une petite décénie, mes lieux de vie s'enchainent maintenant (depuis une année) un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Cette stabilité me manque un peu et même si je ne voudrais pour rien au monde retourner quelques années en arrière, j'aimerais pouvoir me poser pour quelques longues années dans un endroit sans avoir à bouger. S'il faut partir, nous partirons, mais ce n'est pas une nouvelle qui me réjouis grandement.

 

Dehors, je respire profondément. J'en ai pris un petit coup mais rien de bien grave. Simplement une petite baisse de morale. Pour palier à ce petit désagrément, je reste pendant quelques longues heures avec mon petit frère de coeur. Je discute avec lui, je joue à quelques jeux et il conclut cette journée par une patite ballade dans la forêt avec sa peluche préférée.

 

On se retrouve tous ensemble pour le repas du soir. On essaye de ne pas trop montrer ce qui peut nous affecter parce qu'au final ça ne regarde que nous. Et en faisant semblant que tout va bien, j'ai l'impression qu'une véritable bonne humeur commence à revenir dans nos rangs.

 

  
_Jong' , ca ne te fait pas peur?_

 

_Pas de trop. Et toi?_

 

_Un peu moi aussi._

 

_C'est normal. Ca bouleverse un peu tout le monde. Mais la vie ne sera certainement pas plus mal là-bas. Et puis dit toi que tu laisses ta place à des personnes qui en ont besoins et qui grâce à toi auront une bien meilleure vie._

 

_Je le sais._

 

_Donc tu n'es pas contre ce déplacement._

 

_Ce n'est pas vraiment que je suis contre. C'est juste que ça me fait beaucoup de voyage et de changement en une année. J'aimerais pouvoir me poser à un endroit._

 

_Je suis sûr qu'on pourra le faire dans notre nouveau chez nous. Là-bas on va vraiment s'installer, s'implanter, aider ceux qui en auront besoins. On sera la base de ce nouveau centre ce qui veut dire qu'on aura plus à bouger._

 

_Tu crois?_

 

_J'en suis persuadé._

 

_De toute façon, tant que je reste avec toi, ça ira forcément._

 

_Pareil pour moi. Il ne restera plus qu'à avoir l'avis des autres._

 

 

  
Ce matin, JongIn est directement partit discuter avec Amy pour savoir dans la pratique ce qu'engendrerait ce grand changement, en particulier pour lui qui va vraiment prendre ses fonctions d'Alpha parce que pour l'instant, Amy restait celle qui donnait les ordres.  
Le reste de la meute et moi même ne les rejoignons qu'en début d'après midi pour avoir la fameuse grande discussion.

 

 

 

**\- Puisque personne ne semble contre ce déménagement, je vais vous expliquer un peu plus en détail comment tout ça va se passer. Premièrement, pas de panique, il va falloir encore plusieurs jours pour réellement mettre tout mettre en place donc vous avez un peu de sursis.**

 

En même temps qu'elle dit ces mots, JongIn est venu s'installer dans mon dos et discrètement à saisit ma main. Il doit savoir que discuter de ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment donc en temps que petit ami, particulièrement, il veut être présent à mes côtés et j'en suis très content.

 

**\- Vous ne serez pas les seuls à partir. La petite meute de YongGuk iront avec vous. Pour un soucis de sécurité, vous devrez faire le chemin à pâte.**  
**\- Et pour ce qui est de nos affaires, demande justement BaekHyun.**  
**\- Vous allez devoir faire un tri parce que vous n'allez pas pouvoir tout emmener. Ce que vous aurez choisis sera transporté en camion jusque dans votre nouveau lieu de vie. D'autres affaires vous attendent déjà là-bas et ce que vous aurez laissé ici servira pour ceux qui arriveront.**  
**\- Il y aura du matériel médical?**  
**\- Vous serez les premiers vrais occupants des lieux là-bas, mais déjà quelques personnes y vivent pour que ce camp soit fonctionnel pour votre arrivé donc tout y est, pas de soucis à se faire pour ça BaekHyun.**  
**\- Et en ce qui concerne le trajet en lui même?**  
**\- Je vais travailler avec SeHun et JongDae pendant quelques jours pour savoir quel chemin prendre, ils sauront vous diriger. Vos deux meutes feront la totalité du trajet ensemble et pour prévenir toute tension, c'est JongIn qui sera l'Alpha principal. Vous aurez pour deux ou trois jours de voyage et ensuite il ne restera plus qu'à vous installer.**  
**\- Et ensuite?**  
**\- Ensuite vous passerez quelques semaines ou quelques mois assez tranquilles avant de recevoir les premiers Hommes-Loups que vous devrez aider. Vous avez un médecin, et un en devenir avec YoungJae, vous avez un psychologue, des professeurs compétents, des bras musclés et une bonne tête pensante en la personne de JongDae, sans parler des chasseurs, et un pisteur. Vous vous en sortirez sans problèmes.**

 

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me sens tellement fier de voir que ma meute est si complète, nous sommes presque complètement indépendants (et nous le serons dans quelques jours). Comme à son habitude, Amy à su trouver les mots pour me rassurer. Ce sera l'une des personnes qui me manquera le plus ici.  
Cependant j'ai une question que je souhaite encore lui poser mais avec un peu plus de discrétion.

 

**\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en seul à seule?**  
**\- Biensûr YiXing.**

 

La discussion ne s'éternise pas plus que ça et tous, à mon exception, sortent.

 

**\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?**  
**\- Je suppose à juste titre que JiMin ne pourra pas venir avec nous...**  
**\- C'est malheureusement vrai. Il ne serait pas trop compliqué de le mettre dans le camion avec les affaires, mais vous aurez trop de travail là-bas pour pouvoir bien vous occuper de lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il va se sentir un peu seul. Ici il y a d'autres enfant, là-bas, vous ne serez que tous les dix-huit donc pas d'enfants.**

 

JiMin sera sans aucun doute possible la personne qui me manquera le plus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

JiMin sera sans aucun doute possible la personne qui me manquera le plus. Je me suis tellement habitué à vivre avec lui pendant presque une demi année que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en passer maintenant. La question ne pose évidemment pas, parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais j'ai un peu peur de le payer émotionnellement parlant.

 

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soins de lui.**  
**\- Je n'en doute pas. C'est juste que j'y suis très attaché.**  
**\- Je sais bien. J'en suis désolé. Je l'ai pris un compte dans mes calculs, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous le demander à vous.**  
**\- On pourra quand même rester en contact?**  
**\- Peut être pas toutes les semaines, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis peut être que quand il sera plus grand et que vous serez vraiment fonctionnels, alors il pourra retourner vivre avec vous.**  
**\- C'est vrai?**  
**\- Biensûr. Ce n'est pas sûr, mais c'est possible. Tu devrais profiter de ces derniers jours avec lui. Je m'occuperez avec les autres de tout, profite juste.**  
**\- Merci.**  
**\- Mais de rien.**

 

Je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois. J'ai profité de sa présence comme rarement jusque là. Je lui ai dit que j'allais devoir repartir dans quelques jours mais je n'ai pas pu lui confier qu'on ne pourrait pas se revoir pendant quelques années. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction et la douleur qu'il aura; malheureusement ni lui ni moi n'avons le choix. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop et qu'un jour on pourra retrouver une telle relation tous les deux.

 

 

  
Notre chambre est drôlement vide se soir. Les meubles n'ont pas bougés, mais sont à moitiés vides et il en est de même pour le reste des pièces. Demain c'est le grand départ et toutes nos affaires sont déjà dans les camions qui ont pris la route en début de matinée. Ils doivent passer par la route et faire très attention à éviter tous les points de contrôle donc ils en auront pour un peu plus longtemps que nous même si leur vitesse est supérieur à la notre.  
J'ai fait mon dernier au revoir à JiMin lors de notre repas se soir parce que nous partirons tôt demain quand il ne sera pas encore debout. JongIn me tient fermement dans ses bras pour essayer de me consoler un peu et ça marche.

 

Peau à peau, complètement collés, l'un à l'autre, j'oublie un peu ce qui nous entoure. Il a cette faculté là de me changer les esprits, cette emprise phénoménal. Je me demande franchement ce que je ferais si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Peut être que je serais encore la petite bête effrayée et sans avenir.

 

_Tu devrais dormir. Les prochains jours vont être fatiguant._

 

_Je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à me dire qu'on va partir. Que je ne vais pas revoir cet endroit pendant longtemps voir peut être même jamais._

 

_Je ressens la même chose que toi tu sais. Mais moi j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir comment sera la vie là-bas. En plus de ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est un endroit un peu plus sec et tempéré qu'ici. Ca devrait te faire plaisir._

 

_Ca me fait plaisir. Mais je suis peut être un peu nostalgique que toi._

 

_On restera tous ensemble. Ca ne sera pas si terrible que ça XingXing._

 

_Je ne dis pas que c'est terrible. Et je sais que je vais forcément finir par m'y faire. Certainement les premiers jours seront difficiles et après ça ira mieux._

 

_Tout le monde sera là pour t'aider et moi aussi._

 

_J'y compte bien._

 

Il sourit et pose ses lèvres sur mon front pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. On s'endort rapidement.

 

 

  
Le soleil n'est pas encore levé mais le ciel commence déjà à prendre quelques couleurs. Tout le monde est dehors et prêt. BaekHyun porte le seul sac que nous emporterons avec nous et qui contient de quoi effectuer les premiers soins en cas de problème durant la traversée. Amy est aussi ici et nous dit au revoir.  
Comme hier, je suis un peu triste de partir et je sais que seul le temps pourra m'apaiser alors je n'y fait pas particulièrement attention. Et puis j'ai conscience que je ne suis pas vraiment à plaindre. Moi je pars avec plein de monde que je connais. Quand je pense que NaHyun et SoHyang sont parties toutes seules ... Elles ont dû vraiment souffrir de la solitude, donc je souris et relativise sur l'avenir.

 

Tour à tour, on va se transformer et on se rejoint sous forme animale sur la place. Le peu de fraîcheur que nous sentions il y a quelques minutes s'est évanouie en un instant. BaekHyun prend dans sa gueule son sac médical et nous sommes enfin prêts à partir. Il n'y a plus aucune chose qui peut faire retarder notre départ. C'est vraiment le moment de partir. On se met en formation avec les deux Alpha devant et quelques Betas derrière. Le reste nous sommes au milieu. Je peux reconnaître chacun de nous soit par le physique soit par l'odeur. Je repère facilement mon petit ami qui est de loin le plus imposant et son oreille fendue, mais aussi ZiTao avec sa belle couleur beige, LuHan et sa pate gris, les yeux clairs de JongDae, ChanYeol aux larges coussinets, la masse musculaire de MinSeok,enfin la fine silhouette de SeHun. Les odeurs des autres me permet de leur associer une image. BaekHyun à de magnifiques yeux verrons, JunMyeon est ce qu'on peut appeler un loup dans la norme, YiFan possède une petite cicatrice blanche sur sa truffe, enfin KyungSoo aux étonnantes oreilles tombantes.  
Je me cale en seconde ligne derrière JongIn et en trottinant on rentre dans la forêt. Personne ne regarde derrière soi, notre regard est porté devant. Les premiers kilomètres sont familiers car tout le monde connaît les bois nous entourant. Ensuite on rentre dans l'inconnu, c'est à ce moment là que SeHun et JongDae arrivent aux avant-postes pour commencer à nous diriger. Nous leurs faisons une confiance aveugle.

 

Pendant quelques heures, j'arrive à faire abstraction de tout ce qui pourrait me rendre triste. Je ne vois que les arbres et les différents paysages qui défilent devant mes yeux, la terre qui passe sous mes pâtes, les nuages qui se succèdent devant le soleil, les odeurs et les sons tous plus uniques les uns que les autres. Si on en oublie le contexte, ce voyage est vraiment une expérience magnifique.

 

Régulièrement dans la journée, nous faisons de petites pauses pour nous désaltérer mais pas pour nous nourrir. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour manger, du moins pour l'instant. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que nous faisons une vraie grande pause.  
MinSeok a repérer ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une cavité naturelle dans la roche qui serait assez grande pour tous nous abriter. Je vais tout de suite m'y coucher sans forcément m'endormir tout de suite. Mes pâtes m'ont bien portées aujourd'hui et même si elles sont aussi solides que celles des autres membres de la meute, elles sont tout de même fatiguées.

 

Les plus robustes repartent immédiatement pour aller chasser quelques bêtes et nous les ramener. Moi, d'office, je reste là, manger ça peut passer, chasser non.  
Les premiers dorment déjà quand YongGuk et les quelques autres reviennent avec quelques succulentes carcasses. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas voir la pauvre biche qui vient de rendre son dernier souffle il y a une dizaines de minutes à peine, mais une viande très nourrissante qui ravira mon estomac et mes muscles.

 

Une fois mon repas finit, Jong' vient me lécher les babines certainement pour enlever les dernières traces de sang. Il s'allonge et je m'installe à côté de lui pour profiter de sa chaleureuse présence.  
ChanYeol et MinSeok sont les premiers à prendre leur tour de garde, je ne fais pas partit de la liste pour cette nuit donc je m'endors facilement, aidé par la longue journée que je viens de passer et celles qui s'annoncent ensuite.

 

 

  
_On va partir XingXing, il faut que tu te réveilles._

 

Je souris intérieurement. Ce petit rituel ne change pas malgré la situation et m'aide à me lever plus facilement.  
Reprenant la même configuration, le départ se fait aux premières lueurs du jour.

 

Nous somme entrain de courir depuis plusieurs heures et arrivons dans une partie un peu plus boisée (après avoir traversé quelques plaines) quand soudain les muscles de mes pâtes se tétanisent et me stoppent de manière assez brutale. Il faut moins d'une seconde aux dix-sept autres pour faire de même. Tous leurs regards sont tournés vers moi.

 

J'ai besoin d'une seconde avant de moi-même comprendre la raison de mon arrêt.  
Les odeurs. Une odeur que je connais. Une odeur que j'ai reconnue parce que jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais l'oublier. Le stresse monte rapidement, ma respiration s'accélère et cette odeur m'inonde encore plus.

 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe YiXing?_

 

Pas de surnom de la part de mon petit ami. Il ressent le sérieux de ma peur.

 

_Dans quelques  centaines de mètres, nous allons arriver sur le territoire de grizzlis. J'en sens l'odeur de plusieurs donc tout le secteur doit être remplis de ces animaux. Il faut qu'on continue par un autre chemin._

 

_J'avais oublié à quel point tu es un fin pisteur._

 

JongDae à un temps était mon égale, voir un rival, en ce qui concerne ce sujet, mais je l'ai rapidement dépassé pour devenir le pisteur de notre meute. C'est donc une petite responsabilité dans ce voyage que je porte, celle de vérifier que notre chemin est sécurisé. Malgré tout, je ne pensais pas avoir à intervenir, surtout pour une chose qui me rappellerait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

 

JongIn me sort de mes pensées en se rapprochant et frottant un instant son museau contre le mien. Une vague de soulagement me submerge et tout le monde se remet en mouvement suivant JongDae et SeHun qui viennent de calculer un nouvel itinéraire.

 

Bien plus alerte désormais, je porte une grande attention particulièrement aux sons et aux odeurs que je peux entendre et sentir. Heureusement, jusqu'à notre arrivée, plus rien de suspect ne titillera mes sens.

 

Cette nuit là, du moins pour une partie, je suis de garde et je prend mon rôle avec sérieux. SeHun l'est lui aussi. Il n'est pas bavard, mais sa présence est reposante. Il dégage de sa personne une forte aura rassurante, de douceur et de confiance. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne suis pas seul et qu'il pourra m'aider dans n'importe quelle situation ce qui j'espère n'arrivera pas.

 

Je suis soulagé quand la relève du nom d'HimChan et ChanYeol se lève et viennent prendre notre place. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller dormir.  
Je rejoins mon petit ami, pose ma tête sur lui, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire en temps qu'humain. Il bouge un instant pour se mettre dans une meilleure position pour lui et pour moi et nous nous (ré)endormons.

 

La nuit un peu courte se fait sentir dans mes yeux et ma concentration. Mon corps lui, pour ma plus grande surprise, mais aussi pour ma plus grande joie, tient le coup. J'ai quand même hâte d'arriver pour enfin pouvoir passer une vraie nuit dans un vrai lit.  
A cause de ces ours, nous avons du faire un petit détour donc nous n'arriverons que dans la nuit du troisième au quatrième jours. Quelques heures de plus mais qui seront vraiment très longues pour moi.

 

La lune est haute dans le ciel mais cette fois nous ne nous somme pas arrêtés parce que nous sommes presque arrivés. Quand nous sommes vraiment proches (au point de sentir les odeurs des Hommes-Loups résidant déjà dans le centre) on se met à trottiner lentement et surtout silencieusement.  
Le repérant avant que lui même ne nous repère, malgré notre nombre, je guide la meute jusqu'à un loup qui nous attend. Une fois qu'il a vérifié que nous sommes bien le groupe de dix-huit personnes qu'il attend, il nous dirige vers les quelques bâtiments qui composent ce camp.

 

La fatigue est plus forte que tout, donc nous allons directement nous coucher dans les quelques chambres qui ont déjà été préparées pour nous. On s'installera correctement demain et on se répartira définitivement les chambres enfin on dispatchera nos affaires à ce moment là.  
Bizarrement JongIn et moi avons une chambre pour nous tout seul alors que certains sont jusqu'à quatre par chambre. Peu importe, j'en suis bien content donc je n'ai rien à redire.

 

Quand je me lève ce matin, je suis seul dans le lit, mais j'entend l'eau couler dans une pièce juste à côté. Pas de doute, cette habitude là ne change pas non plus.

 

Ensuite, c'est à mon tour de me laver, un bonheur après trois jours d'intenses efforts. L'eau qui coule sur ma peau enlève toutes les traces de fatigue restante et de transpiration. Je me lave de tout, et maintenant que la page blanche s'affiche, j'ai hâte de tout pouvoir remplir et écrire la suite de mon histoire.

 

Ce camp a, à peu près, la même configuration que les deux autres dans lesquels j'ai vécus. Je pense finalement que tous sont construits sur le même model de cinq bâtiments avec deux dortoirs, un réfectoire, un bâtiment médical et enfin le bâtiment des opérations.

 

Une fois cette étape faite, JongIn, ChanYeol, SeHun, LuHan, YongGuk et JongUp vont faire le tour des environs proches. Le reste, dont moi-même commençons à installer nos affaire et surtout faire à manger pour avoir un bon repas varié. Après trois jours à ne manger que de la viande cru, un peu de légumes et de féculents ne nous feront pas de mal.

 

Le repas est très animé. Tout le monde discute, fort, de façon vivante. On se demande ce que l'on va faire cette après-midi et les jours qui viennent, de ce qu'on vu ceux qui sont allés en extérieur. Plein de choses à dire qui me font totalement oublier tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi.

 

_Alors, ça te plaît ici?_

 

_Beaucoup et toi?_

 

_Oui, je pense qu'on y sera bien. Y a de la place, je suis sûr qu'on pourra facilement se retrouver un petit coin tranquille juste pour tous les deux._

 

_J'ai hâte de pouvoir aller me balader avec toi._

 

Que dire de plus que finalement je suis très heureux ici et que le manque pour l'instant ne se fait pas encore ressentir parce que l'excitation de la découverte de ce nouveau lieu de vie. La nuit est assez courte parce que tout le monde à envie de continuer à découvrir.  
C'est aussi le dernier jour que restent ceux qui ont mis en fonctionnement ce camp. Maintenant qu'ils sont sûrs que nous sommes tous bien arrivés, que tout le monde va bien et que l'on pourra se débrouiller tous seuls, ils n'ont plus d'utilité à rester avec nous. Ils repartent dans la soirée pour un autre camp à habiliter.

 

 

  
Nous sommes ici depuis trois semaines, désormais bien installés et pour la première fois, JongDae me demande de venir dans le bâtiment de contrôle parce qu'il a quelque chose pour moi. Je suis assez étonné et me demande ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me donner, parce que ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé, mais je suis curieux.

 

**\- Tu as reçus une lettre.**  
**\- De qui?**  
**\- Tu me déçois là YiXing quand même. Qui pourrait bien t'envoyer une lettre? Quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans ce camp avec nous et à qui tu manques autant que lui te manque.**  
**\- JiMin?!**  
**\- Dans le mile.**

 

Avec peut être un peu trop d'enthousiasme, je me saisis de cette lettre et la place précieusement dans ma veste. Je la lirais au calme un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand j'aurais du temps et que je n'aurais rien d'autre à penser. 

L'écriture est enfantine, un peu simpliste, renforçant d'autant plus la puissance des quelques mots qu'il a utilisés. Le reste de la lettre a été écrite par une main adulte.

 

  
"Je suis triste de ne pas te voir. Tu me manques. Amy dit que je ne vais pas te voir avant longtemps mais qu'on pourra quand même discuter de temps en temps. Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup.  
Le camp est vide sans toi et tous les autres. J'ai toujours mes amis, mais j'ai un peu perdu ma famille et surtout mes deux peluches préférées, Cendre et Flocon. En ce moment, je prend quelques cours de dessins et je m'entraine à dessiner des loups. Je t'en ai mis un dans l'enveloppe comme ça tu pourra la mettre au dessus de ton lit et tu penseras toujours à moi.  
Je fais des bisous à tout le monde, et surtout à toi. J'espère à bientôt. "

 

 

Quelques larmes me sont montées aux yeux. C'est principalement de joie parce que je suis content de voir que JiMin ne m'en veux pas et qu'il ne semble pas trop souffrir. Son dessin est en effet digne d'un enfant de son âge, mais je vois clairement ma silhouette avec mes nuances de gris et celle grande et élancée de ZiTao. Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'accrocher au mur, parce que je n'ai rien pour le faire matériellement, mais je le dépose précieusement sur ma table de chevet, comme ça se sera l'une des premières choses que je verrais quand je me lèverais le matin (JongIn passe quand même avant) et une des dernières choses que je verrais le soir avant de m'endormir (JongIn passe quand même après). Je prendrais quelques longues minutes demain pour lui écrire une réponse à la hauteur de cette première lettre.

 


	19. Devenir fou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mes muscles donnent leur maximum pour me propulser vers cette traitresse. En quelques secondes seulement, j'ai avalé les dizaines de mètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Tout crocs dehors, les oreilles rabattues, la haine dans le regard, je lui fonce dessus.

Les heures, les jours et les semaines passent les unes après les autres. L'ambiance est un peu retombée et une petite routine s'est mise en place. JongIn, ChanYeol, JongUp et moi sommes les principaux qui font les rondes dans la forêt pour assurer notre sécurité. BaekHyun, KyungSoo et MinSeok n'ont pour l'instant pas travail à proprement parler et s'occupent surtout de faire à manger. YiFan, LuHan, SeHun et ZiTao sont nos chasseurs cueilleurs, grâce à eux, nous ne manquons jamais de rien. JongDae et HimChan sont aux postes logistiques et s'occupent des futures arrivées qui ne devraient pas tarder à montrer le bout de leurs nez. Les autres sont un peu plus touche à tout. Ils aident chacun des autres groupes, font un peu de ménage, se reposent, gèrent les stocks.

 

 

  
Ce soir est notre dernier soir à dix-huit parce qu'à partir de demain arrivent les premières personnes dont nous auront à nous occuper. C'est en même temps un peu la fin de notre période d'acclimatation, enfin nous allons vraiment entrer dans la vie active pour notre cause. J'ai hâte de me mettre au travail, j'ai hâte de vraiment pouvoir aider et peut être pouvoir mettre à profits mes expériences pour ceux qui en auront le plus besoins. JunMyeon, BaekHyun et KyungSoo sont aussi contents de pouvoir retourner à leurs sources et ce qu'ils savent faire.  
Pour fêter un peu l'occasion, les cuisiniers nous ont confectionné quelques sucreries ou douceurs assez rares par les temps qui courent. Généralement on ne fait pas trop de folies culinairement parlant parce que la nourriture est un nerf assez important de la "guerre" que nous menons, mais de temps en temps il faut bien se faire plaisir et puis, il n'y a que nous qui seront au courant donc ce n'est pas bien grave.

 

La nuit est assez courte pour ma part, parce de nature très calme est posé, je fais partit de ceux qui vont accompagner les premiers pas des nouveaux arrivants qui devraient l'être juste un peu après le levé du soleil, si on en croit HimChan. JongIn en temps qu'Alpha sera aussi présent mais pas directement avec moi. Lui s'occupera plus des personnes telles que lui quand il est arrivé, les nerveux et peut être violents (bien qu'involontairement). Moi, au contraire, je vais aider les personnes plus effacées et craintives comme j'ai pu l'être. KyungSoo et BaekHyun sont sur le pied de guerre, parés à toutes éventualités. On compte un peu sur eux et leur habitude de ce travail pour diriger un peu tout le monde puisque c'est notre première fois.

 

Quatre camionnettes arrivent, avec des Homme-Loups à l'intérieur de chaque. Trois femmes entre la vingtaine et la trentaine et un homme de la quarantaine. Je ne les ai jamais vu de ma vie (je n'ai croisé aucun d'eux dans ce fameux premier centre) et d'après ce qu'on vient de nous dire sur eux, ils ne devraient pas se montrer être des cas trop compliqués. Les choses commencent doucement (sans aucun doute possible fait exprès). L'Homme tient parfaitement sur ses jambes et se montre un peu plus curieux. Les femmes, sont un peu plus sur la réserve et c'est vers elle que je me dirige en premier. Elles sont un peu trop minces, voir maigres pour certaines, et je me rend compte que je devais un peu ressembler à ça deux fois dans ma vie. Je souris un peu pour les rassurer et me dit que si moi j'y suis arrivé, alors elles ne devraient pas avoir trop de problèmes. J'accompagne la première chez BaekHyun et ressors directement pour son intimité. JongIn vient d'emmener en face l'homme chez KyungSoo.  
Je lui fais un grand sourire, sincère et il me le rend. Il ne me l'a pas clairement dit, mais je sais qu'il a un peu peur que de voir ces personnes me fasse replonger. Il ne peut s'empêcher de, tout le temps, se faire du soucis pour moi, même si je sais et lui répète que je vais beaucoup mieux. Cependant rester son centre d'attention et savoir son esprit régulièrement tourné vers moi me fait plaisir alors je ne dis plus grand chose. Je profite de la situation, je sais... tant pis!

 

Si ce n'est du poids à reprendre et quelques habitudes, ces quatre nouveaux ne poseront et n'auront aucun problème. Dans trois ou quatre jour, le temps qu'ils se remettent un peu du choc de cette sortie de l'enfer passe, ils commenceront leurs cours avec JunMyeon puis MinSeok. Toujours d'après les informations d'HimChan, ils ne maîtrisent que des transformations partielles donc MinSeok aura de quoi s'amuser.

 

Assez naturellement, je deviens un peu le confident de ce camp. De nature peu bavarde, je sais écouter leurs problèmes ou tout simplement ce qu'ils ont besoin d'extérioser, gardant le tout pour moi (je n'estime que KyungSoo n'a pas besoin de le savoir). Je m'étonne franchement de ce nouveau caractère un peu extravertis - comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours sur soit même - et je le met à profits de ces personnes qui sont très agréables au quotidien. Ce qui tombe bien puisque qu'une fois leur formation terminée, ils expriment tous le souhait de rester dans ce camp avec nous.

 

 

  
Environ un mois après l'arrivé des premiers, d'autres suivent le même chemin. L'été passe tranquillement et la saison froide revient. Même si les températures ici sont plus clémentes l'hiver sera quand même rigoureux et la neige tombera en abondance.  
Mais ce n'est pas cette neige qui ralentira le flot de nouveaux arrivants. Notre camp est assez productif ou efficace si j'ose parler ainsi, autrement dit, nous faisons du bon travail rapidement et nos professeurs sont toujours rapidement prêt à recevoir de nouveaux "étudiants". Peu de ces derniers souhaitent partir au grand Nord et encore moins souhaitent retourner dans les sociétés humaines, une majorité des gens restent donc avec nous, garnissant peu à peu toutes les chambres des dortoirs.  
Tout le monde trouve sa place et au final, en quelques mois s'est recrée un camp ressemblant en tout point à celui que j'ai quitté.

 

Aujourd'hui, même si c'est le jour des arrivées, c'est aussi mon jour de congés. Je reste tranquillement couché dans mon lit et profite du reste de chaleur et d'odeur laissées par mon petit ami.  
C'est peut être l'une des seules chose que je regrette un peu dans notre déménagement. JongIn à maintenant beaucoup de responsabilités et de travaille alors on ne peut plus rester autant seuls tous les deux pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Je le vois quelques minutes le matin et le soir (où je monopolis ses bras), on mange aussi ensemble, mais sinon le reste de la journée, nous ne faisons que nous croiser vaguement. Une petite distance s'est installée entre nous, malgré nous. On n'est pas plus gêné l'un envers l'autre, on a simplement moins de temps à s'accorder. Le changement s'est fait progressivement, donc on ne peux pas dire que l'on en ai souffert grandement, mais maintenant, quand je pense à avant, ça me rend un peu nostalgique.

 

Je n'ai pour autant pas le temps de réfléchir plus sur ce sombre sujet parce que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sans près-avis. C'est ChanYeol, chose qui m'intrigue encore plus. Je m'assois et me tourne dans sa direction.

 

**\- Je crois qu'il faut que tu viennes.**  
**\- ChanYeol, c'est mon jour de repos. Tu abuses franchement.**  
**\- Je rigole pas YiXing et ce n'était pas non plus une question.**

 

Son ton est en effet bien trop sérieux. Un peu de stresse arrive.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**  
**\- Il y a eu des arrivées ce matin. Et une petite fille demande un certain YiXing.**

 

Je suis pour le coup complètement surpris. Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'une fillette connaisse mon nom? Très curieux à propos de ça, je ne perd pas de temps et prend quelques affaires dans mon côté d'armoire et m'enferme rapidement dans la salle de bain. Un simple petit coup d'eau sur le visage puis je m'habille. Je ne veux pas faire attendre ChanYeol trop longtemps.  
Quelques minutes à peine après son arrivée dans la chambre, c'est tout les deux que nous en ressortons. Faisant attention de ne bousculer personne, on arrive rapidement sur la place centrale où se trouvent les véhicules.  Mon regard scrute tout et partout à la recherche d'une forme qui pourrait correspondre à celle dont m'a parlé ChanYeol.

 

Mes prunelles tombent finalement sur sa silhouette. Elle a encore grandit. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant longtemps, mais jamais je n'ai pu l'oublier. GaYoon est revenue.  
Peu de temps après l'avoir vue, c'est elle qui m'aperçoit. Elle pousse les deux femmes à ses côtés et court vers moi. Ces deux dernières tentent au départ de lui courir après pensant qu'elle cherche juste à s'enfuir, mais ChanYeol les rassure d'une parole.  
La petite fille continue de courir à grandes enjambés, slalomant entre toutes les personnes présentes et finit par se jeter dans mes bras.

 

**\- C'est bien toi, ... YiXing?**  
**\- Oui, c'est moi. Calme toi maintenant.**

 

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle respire bien trop rapidement, tout en pleurant.

 

**\- Je suis là. Je vais rester avec toi alors, s'il te plaît, calme toi.**

 

J'utilise mes bras désormais suffisamment costauds pour la soulever du sol et la porter contre moi. Elle est vraiment bien trop légère pour être en parfaite et bonne santé.  
C'est peut être un peu trop injuste, un traitement de faveur, mais je tiens particulièrement à ce que tout aille au mieux pour elle maintenant.

 

**\- Où est-ce qu'on va?**  
**\- On va voir un de mes amis. Il est médecin et il doit vérifier ton état de santé.**  
**\- Je veux plus en voir! Je veux juste rester seule.**  
**\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Moi aussi je suis passé par là. Ca peut faire peur, mais je te promet qu'il est très gentil.**  
**\- Reste avec moi ...**  
**\- Si tu veux.**  
**\- Merci.**

 

Son corps se relaxe enfin et pèse de tout son poids contre moi (ce qui ne représente toujours pas grand chose). Elle est plus détendue et c'est que qu'il y a de mieux pour son coeur. C'est la seule enfant des arrivés d'aujourd'hui et vu son état, les autres se poussent et nous laissent passer premiers chez BaekHyun. Ce dernier est surpris.

 

**\- Ben ... c'était pas ton jour de repos?**  
**\- Si. Mais je connais cette fillette. C'est ... une amie.**  
**\- Je vois. Très bien, viens la poser sur le siège, je vais m'en occuper.**

 

Je me rapproche du fauteuil et la pose alors que sa décontraction s'estompe. C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

 

**\- Est-ce que je peux rester là?**  
**\- Si ça ne la gêne pas.**

 

Elle fait non de la tête.

 

**\- Pas de soucis pour moi. Bon, commençons.**

 

Faisant preuve de très grande douceur, d'explications claires pour l'informer de chacun de ses mouvements, il effectue son travaille. GaYoon est toujours sur ses gardes, craintive, mais elle se laisse faire et se calme pour de bon.

 

**\- Voilà. J'en ai finit avec toi GaYoon. Il va falloir prendre un petit peu de poids jeune fille, mais je ne me fait pas de soucis pour toi. Tu es robuste.**

 

Il lui fait un sourire éclatant et elle ne peux faire autre chose qu'y répondre. Qui pourrait ne pas lui retourner sourire à BaekHyun? C'est impossible.  
Sur ses jambes, elle fait le petit chemin qui la mène jusque dans la prochaine pièce.

 

**\- Et maintenant, il se passe quoi?**  
**\- Tu vas aller voir un autre de mes amis. Il va simplement discuter avec toi. Te poser quelques questions. Tu veux que je viennes avec toi?**  
**\- Oui.**  
**\- Je veux vraiment que tu te sentes bien ici. Tu es libre et si tu veux me demander quoi que se soit, tu peux et je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre à ton attente.**  
**\- Pour l'instant ... juste me laisse pas.**  
**\- C'est promis. Je resterais avec toi autant que possible.**

 

En entrant dans le pièce de KyungSoo, il tire une tête assez semblable à celle de BaekHyun il y a quelques minutes.

 

**\- C'est une amie.**

 

Je dis ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il a changé et que je n'étais certainement qu'une erreur de parcours, mais je veux être sûr. Il hoche grandement la tête et invite la petite fille à venir s'asseoir sur un canapé en face de lui. Elle me tient par la main et m'emmène avec elle.

 

Je suis assez surpris par la chaleur que dégage KyungSoo envers elle. Il a su en quelques minutes la mettre totalement à l'aise et GaYoon n'a eu aucun mal à répondre à une grande majorité des questions qu'il a pu poser.

 

Quand on ressors de cette pièce, elle s'endort presque sur place. Peut être que le stresse l'a empêchée de dormir cette nuit ou tout simplement que tous ces éléments sont trop fatiguants pour son faible corps. Je fais un détour par le bâtiment des contrôles pour demander à JongDae quelle chambre sera la sienne. Une fois que je sais laquelle, je l'y emmène.  
Elle se couche directement sous les couvertures mais ne s'endort pas tout de suite.

 

**\- Tu restes encore là, pas vrai?**  
**\- Biensûr. Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. C'est promis.**  
**\- En faite, tu es mon ange gardien ...**

 

Son compliment me fait très plaisir. Personne encore, pas même JongIn ne m'a nommé d'une telle manière. J'ai vraiment envie de l'aider et je suivrais son cas avec attention pour qu'elle ait la vie qu'elle mérite d'avoir. 

 

 

  
Elle dort depuis un certain moment maintenant. Je ne bouge pas, comme je lui ai promis, mais même sans cette promesse, je ne serais pas partit. Elle à l'air tellement mieux quand elle dort. Comme si elle ne souffrait plus de rien et qu'elle retrouvait la quiétude qui devrait être la sienne.  
La porte s'ouvre très silencieusement. Je tourne la tête, c'est JongIn. Il s'approche suffisamment pour créer le Lien et ne pas réveiller l'endormie.

 

_Je me demandais à quoi pouvais ressembler cette petite fille qui t'a fait te lever un jour de repos._

 

_... Je la connais. C'est pour ça._

 

_Je sais, on m'a donné les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Je pensais donc bien te retrouver là._

 

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais prendre soin d'elle. S'il le faut, je demanderais à d'autre personne de m'aider, mais je resterais avec elle tout le temps, tant qu'elle voudra bien de moi._

 

Il profite de ce petit moment de calme et pratiquement seul pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé dans une situation comme ça. Je souris et lui aussi. Mes mains serrent le dos de son T-shirt alors que ses mains à lui sont dans mes cheveux, sa chaleur m'entoure complètement de même que son odeur. Je flotte littéralement dans le bonheur.

 

_Il faut vraiment qu'on arrive à trouver quelques moments juste pour nous deux._

 

_Le centre commence à être déjà pas mal remplis donc GaYoon fait partis de la dernière vague d'arrivée avant un bon bout de temps._

 

_On va pouvoir en profiter, je te le promet XingXing._

 

Je soupire en pensant déjà à tout ce que l'on va pouvoir faire à ce moment là. J'en ai des frissons d'avance.  
Mon petit ami ne peux pas rester plus avec moi, il a encore du travail à faire. Il me laisse de nouveaux seul avec l'endormie. Le soleil est assez haut dans ce ciel d'hivers. Midi ne va pas tarder à sonner, mais JongIn a dit qu'il nous ferait venir nos repas ici pour ne pas que j'ai à bouger. En remerciement, il a eu le droit à un baiser avant de quitter la pièce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le regard de GaYoon brille devant cette nourriture et cette part de gâteau que je lui propose. Ses petites mains en tremblent presque mais une fois qu'elle tient son plateau, elle fait en sorte de se maîtriser pour ne pas mettre en péril la sucrerie.  
Une fois son repas terminé, un éclatant sourire illumine son visage.

 

**\- Il va se passer quoi maintenant?**  
**\- Tu vas te reposer encore quelques jours.**  
**\- Oui, mais une fois que j'irais mieux.**  
**\- On va t'enseigner tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. D'où te viennent ces pouvoirs et surtout comment les maîtriser.**  
**\- Et ensuite encore?**  
**\- Ensuite, tu auras plusieurs choix sur ce que tu veux faire de ta vie.**  
**\- Quels seront ces choix?**  
**\- Tu as le temps. Il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre, tu les sauras en temps voulu. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se passera bien.**  
**\- J'aurais le droit d'aller dehors quand?**  
**\- Je ne pense pas aujourd'hui. C'est un peu trop tôt, tu es encore faible et surtout il commence à faire froid. Mais peut être demain quelques minutes.**  
**\- Et tu vas pouvoir rester avec moi?**  
**\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos, donc je fais ce que je veux, mais demain je vais devoir retourner travailler. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour ça.**  
**\- Merci.**

 

Je frotte le dessus de sa tête pour moi même la remercier.

 

J'arrive à m'arranger avec JongDae pour être le référant de GaYoon. Normalement ça ne devait pas être moi, mais disons que j'ai un peu profité du fait que je sois proche de JongDae pour que mon nom soit inscrit à la place d'un autre. Comme ça je l'accompagnerais cette journée mais surtout toutes les suivantes (et lui permettrais de passer quelques minutes dehors demain).  
Quand j'étais dans sa position ChanYeol me suivait de partout, mais restait très discret parce que mon souhait était de rester seul. Au contraire, GaYoon ne veut pas que je la quitte. C'est d'autant plus facile pour moi et heureusement parce que c'est la première fois que je fais un tel travail. Je pourrais aussi dire merci à ChanYeol qui m'a donné pleins de conseils pour mener ma mission à bien.

 

Est ensuite venu le moment où elle a commencé les Cours avec JunMyeon. Là je n'ai pas pu l'accompagner, mais elle s'est trouvée un nouveau soutient en les autres adolescents qui partagent le même Cours.  
C'est ce qui nous fait dire que GaYoon va mieux. Elle ne semble plus aussi dépendante de moi, elle retrouve ses repères dans un contexte de liberté et surtout elle retrouve ses reflexes de vie en communauté. Elle a parfaitement trouvé sa place au sein de ce camp. Elle redevient comme une adolescente normale. Même si ça me fait un peu bizarre parce que j'avais pris cette nouvelle habitude d'être proche d'elle, je suis très content et je me dis qu'enfin je vais pouvoir avoir mes temps privilégiés avec mon petit ami qui m'attend patiemment.

 

 

 

  
L'hiver bat vraiment son plein dehors. La neige tombe dizaines de centimètres après dizaine de centimètres. Et moi je me rappelle encore de ce que m'avais dit Amy sur le climat d'ici. Soit elle s'est bien trompé  ... soit je ne veux même pas imaginer l'avalanche qui leur tombe dessus là-bas. JongIn et moi avons profité de ce coup de pouce de mère nature pour passer plusieurs jours ensemble, en exclusivité complète l'un pour l'autre. Le paradis sur Terre. Je me dis qu'à part quelques degrés de plus, je n'ai rien de plus à demander à la vie. C'est vraiment parfait.  
JongIn à du sortir pendant une petite heure parce que même si la vie tourne au ralenti ici, elle ne s'est pas entièrement stoppée et il faut bien travailler même si c'est à petite dose. Ce temps seul, je le passe à relire les lettres que je reçois de JiMin. En six mois j'en ai presque reçus une demi douzaine. Certaines plus longues que d'autres, écrites par lui même ou d'autres personnes, c'est toujours aussi agréable de relire et redécouvrir chacun des mots. A force de le faire, je connais certains passages par coeur.

 

Je sais donc que mon JiMin grandit bien, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il se fait tout le temps de nouveaux amis, est un peu tristes quand certains de ceux-là doivent partir pour un autre centre ou pour le Grand Nord. Mais il tient le coup et Amy prend très soin de lui. La seule constante c'est qu'il dit que je lui manque toujours autant et qu'il a très envie de me voir. Si j'en ai la possibilité, un jour j'irais lui faire surprise.

 

**\- Je suis rentré.**  
**\- Alors?**  
**\- Bonne nouvelle. Cette tempête devrait s'arrêter dans la nuit. A partir de demain tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.**  
**\- Il y a beaucoup de travaille pour te remettre en état?**  
**\- Non pas de trop. Ici c'est neuf donc solide. Juste déblayer la neige. C'est simple mais assez long.**  
**\- J'en connais qui vont avoir envie de faire des batailles de neiges.**  
**\- Je sais bien. Il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent un peu. Et toi t'as pas envie?**  
**\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Jong', tu sais bien que je déteste le froid et la neige.**  
**\- On ne sait jamais.**

 

Il me fait un grand sourire, content de la connerie qu'il a dite. Même si je ne m'amuserais pas avec cette neige, je suis bien content qu'elle arrête de tomber donc au final je suis heureux quand même.  
Ces quelques jours privilégiés avec mon petit ami sont terminés, mais on s'est promis de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

 

Le premier de jour de travail est très mouvementé. Les plus jeunes jouent plus qu'autres choses, mais c'est tellement beau de les voir jouer avec tant de joie dans le regard (c'est la vie qui l'emporte). Ces batailles dégénèrent de temps en temps et emportent quelques adultes... Je vous le donne, dans le mile, BaekHyun et ChanYeol se donnent à fond eux aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas du tout étonné de ces deux. Ca leur correspond tellement que j'en rigole plus qu'autre chose et je ne suis pas le seul.  
Les autres adultes mettent plus de coeur à la tâche qui leur a été initialement imposée, les nombreux bras de ce camp travaillent en harmonie et les choses avancent plutôt rapidement.  
De mon côté je ne peux cesser de repenser à la dernière (et première) fois qu'une situation telle que celle-ci était. Je me rappelle que cette fameuse fois, pour une raison que je préfère éclipser, j'étais tellement en colère que j'avais finis par me blesser assez gravement à la main et au poignet. Rien que d'y repenser, je sens le sang qui pulse dans cette petite cicatrice. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un mauvais souvenir parce que je sais aussi que c'est cette dernière qui m'avait permis de faire disparaître le froid qui s'était installé entre JongIn et moi.

 

Comme quoi les choses ont bien avancer en environ un an. Je dirais même que trop de choses se sont passées. Je pense que j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne si on m'avait dit tout ce qui se passerait. Bonheurs, malheurs, désespoirs, blessures, rencontres, rebondissements, combats, voyages, redécouvertes, et j'en passe. C'est, sans doute possible, l'année la plus chargée de mon existence. 

 

 

  
Après bien deux jours d'intenses déblayages, voilà que camp à retrouvé son visage habituel. Heureusement que nous avons finit assez rapidement parce qu'une vague de froid encore plus intense est entrain de passer dans la région. Pas de neige, ni tempête de neige, juste un froid glaciale et sec très désagréable, même sous notre forme animal. Ces températures ne devraient pas se faire sentir plus de deux jours et ensuite tout retournera vraiment dans l'ordre.

 

Attablés tous ensemble et profitant de la chaleur des corps présents dans la pièce ainsi que des fours qui tournent à plein régime dans une pièce adjacente, tout le monde mange. Au menu se soir, pomme de terre et sanglier, enfin, en dessert, un fruit de saison, l'orange.

 

A la première bouchée, je me rend compte de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas spécialement faim. C'est assez étrange parce que j'ai travaillé toute la journée, et pas qu'un peu. Je me force un peu et malgré tout, la nourriture à toujours autant de mal à descendre dans mon estomac et le peu qui y arrive me pèse. Décidant de ne pas me rendre malade, je mange seulement mon fruit et laisse aux gourmands le soin de nettoyer mon assiette.

 

_Ca ne va pas?_

 

_Si, ne t'inquiète pas Jong', j'ai juste pas faim se soir._

 

_D'accord._

 

Un peu rassuré, il se reconcentre sur son propre repas que lui termine avec appétit.   
Le repas terminé, tout le monde se hâte de retrouver sa chambre chauffée et son lit. Moi, même si je ne craignais pas le froid, je ne voudrais pas faire de balade dehors. Il fait vraiment très froid.

 

Je suis actuellement couché dans mon lit, lové dans les bras de mon petit qui dort profondément. Exactement comme l'appétit tout à l'heure, mon sommeil ne daigne pas montrer le bout de son nez. Il se cache et me laisse éveillé alors que JongIn dort profondément. Je commence doucement à m'inquiéter de ces deux phénomènes étrangement inexpliqués, surtout soudains et rapprochés. Ce n'est pas gravissime, mais assez étrange pour que je me pose sérieusement des questions. Je pense que si demain l'appétit ne me revient pas et que la nuit qui suit est aussi blanche que celle que je vais certainement passer, alors il faudra aller voir notre médecin.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je me demande si les symptômes (insomnie et manque d'appétit) en sont une cause  ou une conséquence.

 

En attendant, je ne fais rien, je fixe le plus plafond et fait mon possible pour ne pas réveiller celui qui dort contre moi. Lui n'a pas de problème de sommeil, je ne veux pas lui en créer et surtout il s'inquièterait plus que nécessaire.

 

Le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se lever et comme prévu je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit. Pour ne pas que JongIn le remarque, je me lève avant lui et passe à la douche. En sortant, je me regarde dans le miroir et je vois deux grosses marques violacées sous mes yeux. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les cacher sinon je serais directement grillé. Il ne me reste qu'une solution. Je m'habille rapidement avant que JongIn ne se réveille et lui laisse un petit mot en disant que j'ai du me lever un peu plus tôt pour aller faire quelque chose.  
Je sors de ma chambre et brave le froid insupportable de l'extérieur et rentre dans le second dortoir. Silencieusement pour ne ma faire remarquer de personne, je toque à une porte. Assez rapidement, je vois une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année ouvrir la porte. Elle est encore en pyjama et se frotte les yeux. C'est une des filles arrivées la première et que j'ai aidé. Je lui ai rendu de nombreux services et elle m'a toujours dit que je pouvais lui demander si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit. Aujourd'hui tu vas pouvoir payer ta dette.  
Elle me laisse rentrer.

 

**\- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un peu de maquillage?**  
**\- Dit moi ... est-ce que je suis encore dans mon rêve?**  
**\- C'est pas le moment de rire. J'ai besoin d'anticernes.**  
**\- Aurais-tu passé une nuit blanche agitée?**

 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle est tout à coup bien réveillé, très bien, et me lance un regard très lourd de sous-entendus.

 

**\- Ecoute je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais il faut faire vite.**  
**\- C'est dans ma salle de bain, devant le miroir.**

 

Elle se décale et me laisse passer. Je rentre dans la pièce et tombe sur le tube en question. Heureusement que j'ai la peau aussi claire que celle d'une fille donc la teinte correspond à ma peau. J'en étale un peu sur chaque tâche et les masque complètement. Maintenant je sais pourquoi les filles ont toujours un visage aussi parfait, ce truc fait vraiment des miracles. Je ressors ensuite de la pièce. Elle m'observe toujours avec le même sourire.

 

**\- Arrête, j'ai rien fait. Juste une insomnie.**  
**\- Mais biensûr, et y en a pas un autre qui a aussi eu une insomnie?**  
**\- Non, je suis seul. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.**  
**\- Ne me dit pas que tu le trompe en plus ... oublie, c'est le matin, je ne sais pas ce que je dis.**

 

Effectivement, je suis loin de la suivre. Elle doit vraiment être fatiguée comme elle le dit.

 

**\- Merci. Et une dernière chose, n'en parle à personne.**

**\- C'est top secret?**  
**\- Oui, voilà, top secret.**  
**\- D'accord, je le garde pour moi.**  
**\- T'en parle même pas à tes amies. Je peux te faire confiance?**  
**\- Biensûr YiXing. Mais tu es sûr que ça va? C'est pas grave tout de même?**  
**\- Mais non. Justement ce n'est pas grave, juste une petite insomnie et je ne veux pas inquiéter mon Alpha ou le médecin donc je le cache.**  
**\- Ok. Ben ... bonne journée écoute, et si tu en as encore besoin n'hésite pas à revenir.**

 

Elle est gentille. Je la gratifie d'un sourire, m'excuse de l'avoir réveillée si tôt et repart. Maintenant il faut que je pense à ce que je vais donner comme excuse à mon petit ami pour ma fuite de ce matin. Disons que ... j'avais une soudaine faim et que je suis passé dans les cuisines pour déjeuner un peu plus tôt. C'est bien entendu faux puisque je suis loin d'avoir faim (même si mon dernier vrai repas remonte presque à vingt quatre heure). Au moins ça me donnera une excuse pour ne pas manger et JongIn sera rassuré pour mon manque d'appétit hier soir. En plus maintenant mon corps est assez robuste pour donner le change donc rien ne devrait me trahir aujourd'hui.

 

Ce matin j'aide MinSeok à occuper les adolescents qui ne peuvent pas s'entraîner à leur transformation à cause de la température extérieur. On leur fait faire des révisions sur ce que leur à enseigné JunMyeon et ensuite on répond aux questions qu'ils peuvent poser. Certaines sont assez pertinentes et d'autres assez décalées, mais il faut bien les satisfaire un peu, eux qui pensaient pouvoir dans la journée entamer la dernière partie de leur entraînement, la transformation complète.  
Et même malgré tout ça, j'ai toujours cette boule dans mon estomac qui me prive d'appétit et mes muscles qui sont tendus. Je me demande vraiment si j'attend demain matin où si je vais en parler tout de suite à BaekHyun. La dernière fois que je me suis sentit un peu comme ça, c'est quand j'étais en chaleur, et pourtant, pour l'avoir, vécu, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Je suis totalement perdu sur ce qui est entrain de m'arriver.

 

 

  
_Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien XingXing. Je te jure que tu es bizarre depuis hier soir._

 

_Je vais bien Jong'._

 

_Tu rappelles bien qu'on avait dit qu'on avait dit qu'on ne se mentirait jamais. Qu'on ne se cacherait rien._

 

_Oui._

 

_Alors s'il te plat dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas._

 

_Je ... tu ne t'inquiètes pas ok._

 

_Ce n'est pas en disant ça que je vais être rassuré YiXing._

 

_Je ... j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment donc je n'ai pas très faim et la nuit que j'ai passé n'est pas la meilleur de mon existence. C'est tout._

 

_C'est vraiment tout?_

 

_Oui. Je te dis la vérité. Donc s'il te plait ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vraiment rien._

 

_Je veux bien te croire. Mais si ça ne va pas, tu vas immédiatement voir BaekHyun._

 

_C'était déjà prévu._

 

_Et la prochaine fois, dit le moi._

 

_Est-ce que tu me le dis à chaque fois que tu passes une mauvaise nuit?_

 

_Non._

 

_Voilà. Je te promet que je ne te cacherais rien qui pourrait être important ou grave. Mais je ne pense pas nécessaire de te confier un rapport sur chacune de mes nuits._

 

_Ca m'énerve quand tu as raisons._

 

Il m'emprisonne dans ses bras et se laisse tomber dans notre lit, m'entraînant avec lui. N'ayant pas prévu le coup, je m'étale de tout mon poid sur lui. Il mime d'être écrasé.

 

**\- Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ces derniers temps.**  
**\- Juste du muscle Jong'**  
**\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de la graisse. Comme là ... ou là.**

 

Ses mains se pressent sur mes côtes, puis sur mes clavicules, sur mes cuisses et sont horriblement chatouilleuses. Avec le temps, ce traitre sait où me chatouiller pour me faire réagir. Rigoler autant me fait franchement du bien.  
Après quelques minutes d'intense bataille, on se rallonge tout les deux, regardant le plafond, essoufflés, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

**\- Merci Jong'**  
**\- Avec plaisir.**

 

Je lui donne un long baiser amoureux puis me relève pour aller prendre m douche avant d'aller me coucher. Il me rejoint après avoir pris la sienne et se colle complètement contre moi.  
Une vague, que dis-je, un tsunami de bien être m'enveloppe. Il utilise ses capacités d'Alpha pour véritablement détendre mon corps de toutes les tensions qui peuvent l'affubler. Je sais que grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir m'endormir, et même facilement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mon sommeil est assez léger et sans effort brisé par un son venu de l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas le seul à me réveiller en sursaut, JongIn l'est aussi et je pense même que c'est le cas de tout ceux présent dans ce camp.  
Pas de panique parce que ce n'est pas un bruit que ferait un humain. Pour cause, c'est un hurlement de loup, trop puissant pour être celui du simple animal, il est, sans doute possible, poussé par l'un d'entre nous.  
Or, personne n'a quitté le camp, nous avons même pris de grand risque en ne laissant aucun garde dehors à cause des températures (de toute façon, les humains ne se survivraient pas dehors). Qui peut bien être ce loup qui hurle de détresse dehors? Mon ventre se tord d'autant plus fort, comme jamais. Quoi qu'en soit la raison, c'est maintenant que tout va se jouer, je le sens.

 

JongIn et moi quittons sur le champ nos vêtements et sautons par la fenêtre. Notre transformation est effectuée avant même que nous touchions le sol. Le stresse, le questionnement, la situation nous a complètement anesthésiée du froid. Dehors se trouvent déjà d'autres loups comme YongGuk, YiFan, MinSeok, et encore d'autres dont je ne juge pas nécessaire de trouver l'identité. D'autres au contraire, complètement surpris tentent de ne pas geler sur place puisqu'ils ne sont pas transformés. Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive.  
JongIn s'avance et je le suis de près. Eux sont sur la défensive, mais moi je sais qu'il y a un rapport avec mon état de ces derniers jours, alors je fonce tête baissée. Je trottine pour commencer à parcourir les deux cents mètres que mesure notre camp. Le hurlement provient de là-bas. Je tente d'humer l'air à la recherche d'une odeur que je pourrais connaître ou tout autre renseignement (odeurs de sang ou encore d'autres créatures que nous n'aurions pas entendu), mais je me rend compte avec un certain effrois que le froid paralyse ce sens. Ma truffe ne sent rien d'autre que le froid mordant de l'air. Il va falloir que je me débrouille sans.

 

Le bruit de pâtes clopinantes se rapprochent et apparaît dans la nuit noire un loup de taille modeste, de couleur blanche, avec une tâche crème sur le bout de la queue. Ma conscience s'évade de mon corps. Je ne deviens qu'une boule de nerf et d'agressivité une fois que j'ai reconnue HyoMin en face de moi comme étant le loup qui à poussé le fameux hurlement qui nous a tous réveillé.

 

Je n'entend même pas JongIn qui hurle à YongGuk (par le Lien) de faire rentrer tout le monde dans les dortoirs sauf sa meute. La raison est simple et je la trouverais dès que j'aurais repris mes esprits. Le fait que nous ayons été trahis par une des nôtres, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, a été passé sous silence, pour ne pas effrayer inutilement tout le monde. Ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose dont on peut être fiers, surtout quand on a vu ce que cela a impliqué. De ce fait, seulement quelques loups des autres centres (ceux occupant la même fonction que JongDae) connaissent HyoMin, son histoire, la menace qu'elle représente. JongIn pense qu'ici, à part notre meute personne n'est au courant. En réalité, celle de YongGuk le sait plus ou moins parce que j'en ai déjà parlé mais ils ne font pas le rapprochement et de toute façon ne sont pas sensés être au courant.  
Puisque tous ignorent alors la gravité de la situation, son contexte, comment le faire comprendre, que certaines personnes, dont moi, vont s'attaquer à une Femme-Loup qui semble demander refuge par des températures si inhospitalières. C'est impossible, voilà pourquoi cette affaire secrète sera réglée de la même façon. Tout sera passé sous silence et dès demain matin, on fera tout oublier à ce camp, on fera comme si de rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'était jamais venue et plus encore, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

 

Dans la réalité présente, YongGuk sent parfaitement l'aura d'Alpha de JongIn qui prend des mesures disproportionnées. Il n'est pas directement sous son influence mais même en temps qu'Alpha lui même, il ne se sent pas l'autorité pour passer outre l'ordre de mon petit ami. Faisant fi de sa pudeur, il retrouve forme humaine et hurle à tout le monde de rentrer dans sa chambre et de ne pas en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En quelques secondes seulement, seuls nous douze et elle nous trouvons dehors, tous transformés. Un de nous, JongDae, disparaît dans le bâtiment des décisions, prenant un coup d'avance.

 

Mais moi, je n'ai pas vu tout ça. Moi je suis devenu fou, comme si une partie de ma personnalité, celle noire, en quête de vengeance, violente, est ressortie. Elle brouille ma vision de la réalité. N'existe plus, dans mon champ de vision, que cette route dégagée devant moi et, au bout de celle-ci, une personne qui doit perdre la vie. Une pulsion meurtrière prend possession de mon corps. Il agit par lui même et je ne tente certainement pas de l'en empêcher.

 

Mes muscles donnent leur maximum pour me propulser vers cette traitresse. En quelques secondes seulement, j'ai avalé les dizaines de mètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Tout crocs dehors, les oreilles rabattues, la haine dans le regard, je lui fonce dessus.

HyoMin fait rapidement le lien entre mon pelage reconnaissable et la raison qui me pousse à la poursuivre.  
Elle est arrivée mal en point. Visiblement très fatiguée, blessée par le froid au niveau des pâtes, affamée, assoiffée, au bord de la rupture. Mais dès qu'elle m'a reconnu, son instinct de survie lui hurle de faire demi tour et à forcer ses pâtes à trottiner dans la direction par laquelle elle est venue.

 

Sa vitesse n'est rien par rapport à la mienne. Elle fait de son mieux pour s'éloigner rapidement, mais même en totale possession de ses moyens, elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre la rage qui me transcende. En une dizaine de secondes, j'ai déjà avalé les trois quart de la distance qui nous sépare, malgré sa tentative (vaine) de fuite, et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'en faudra pas dix de plus pour pouvoir planter mes crocs au plus profond de sa chaire.

 

Alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de toucher mon but, quelque chose me pousse violement sur le côté, me faisant chuter puis rouler. C'est JongIn, il est parvenus à aller encore plus vite que moi. Mais pour l'instant JongIn n'est plus rien, ni mon petit ami, ni mon Alpha. C'est juste un obstacle entre moi et mon but. Et comme n'importe quel obstacle, mon but est de le passer.

 

Montrant toujours autant d'agressivité, je me dresse fièrement devant JongIn et essaye de le contourner pour reprendre ma course. Mais il me bloque, me repousse tout le temps et au final d'autres loups, que je reconnais comme étant ChanYeol et MinSeok, nous dépassent pour rattraper la fugitive. Ils l'encerclent, sont clairement menaçants mais n'attaquent sous aucun prétexte. Ils la surveillent en somme maintenant qu'ils l'ont arrêtée. Eux aussi viennent de se transformer en obstacles pour moi.

 

Décidant que ce jeu n'a déjà que trop duré, j'attaque frontalement JongIn. Il est surpris, tellement qu'il ne peut répliquer et se voit obligé de se défendre en se décalant, donc me laissant passer.  
Premier obstacle passé, il n'en reste plus que deux. Et je ne compte pas les ménager plus, surtout qu'eux ont vu que je ne reculerais devant rien et savent à quoi s'attendre.

 

Je profite de mon élan pour sauter sur le premier des deux qui n'est autre que MinSeok. Je n'ai jamais vu un Homme-Loup se battre, et je ne me suis jamais battu non plus (on ne peux pas compter les grizzlis comme de vrais adversaires) pourtant je n'ai aucun mal à faire reculer mon opposant qui est loin d'être n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça pour moi car maintenant mon corps est robuste, mais surtout parce que je n'ai aucune limite, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Il se retrouve assez démunis face à moi, il est surpris, ne veux pas se battre contre moi de peur de me faire mal, mais surtout ne sait pas comment gérer ma violence.

 

Mon but n'étant pas de lui faire mal, mais de le pousser de mon chemin, j'arrive aisément à le faire se décaler, en lui donnant un grand coup de pâte dans la tête qui l'étourdit sans réellement le blesser. Il ne se relèvera pas de ce coup de pâte. 

Le reste de ma meute est stupéfait par la scène qui se déroule devant leurs yeux. Pragmatiques, certains savent déjà qu'ils ne s'interposeront pas. Ils ne sont pas assez forts physiquement et puis, aux vues de la brutalité que j'ai démontrée envers MinSeok et celui qui est, et mon Alpha, et mon petit ami, ils ne savent pas jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller. BaekHyun, KyungSoo, LuHan, JunMyeon, ZiTao ont pris cette décision. Au contraire, ChanYeol, JongIn, YiFan et SeHun feront de leur mieux pour me faire face (MinSeok l'a fait, vainement).

 

A la place du blessé, ChanYeol se tient devant moi, protégeant HyoMin. Je sens JongIn arriver derrière moi et les trois autres forment un cercle autour de HyoMin pour empêcher sa fuite. Elle ne le cherche même plus de toute façon, elle est presque à moitié morte, et puisqu'elle voit qu'elle est protégée de moi, elle s'est simplement aplatie sur le sol, couine  de douleur et de peur, recule en rampant pour s'éloigner de moi.

 

Sa pitié m'écoeur totalement. En a-t-elle eu en face de moi, avant de me faire flécher par les humains? Aucunement. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai tant souffert, que tant d'autres personne ont souffert, comme SoHee, tous les déplacés de notre camp. Il faut que je lui fasse payer, que je lui montre qu'on doit se montrer digne de notre race et que sa trahison ne mérite que la peine capitale.

 

_YiXing!! Arrête!!_

 

_Pousse toi ChanYeol, je ne te le répèterais pas!_

 

_Calme toi, bordel! On la tient, elle ne va pas partir._

 

_Je m'en fou, il faut qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle a fait. Si tu n'en es pas capable, pousse toi et laisse moi faire._

 

_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Tu es entrain de devenir fou YiXing._

 

_Tant pis pour toi._

 

Je le charge exactement comme je l'ai fait avec le précédent, mais lui s'est préparé à ce genre de choc et encaisse mon coup sans trop de dommage. Si avec lui la méthode plus ou moins douce ne marche pas, alors j'emploierais les grands moyens.  
Je saute dans sa direction, face à lui, il tente de m'intercepter en se dressant sur ses pâtes arrières, mais c'est tout ce que j'espérais. Il pensait que je voulais sauter par dessus lui pour atteindre ma cible derrière lui, mais il s'est mépris.  
Ma hauteur chute quand je laisse l'avant de mon corps retomber juste quand je suis au dessus de lui. Je l'entraîne dans ma chute, l'écrase de mon poids l'assommant dans la foulée puisque sa tête heurte assez violement le sol dur car gelé. Lui non plus ne se relèvera pas.

 

Eux non plus n'ont plus le choix. Mon prochain adversaire est YiFan et il ne se laissera pas avoir comme les autres. Puisque la tactique de la défense semble vouée à l'échec, lui attaque de front. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne m'y attend pas et ses dents se plantent dans mon poitrail. Il aurait pu viser le cou, ça aurait été bien plus efficace, mais il ne veut pas s'y risquer.  
Je fais un premier pas en arrière. Depuis que la situation a commencée, c'est la première fois que je recule, c'est le premier vrai revers. Je le prend mal.

 

_Alors toi aussi tu es avec elle??!_

 

_Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi YiXing. Ca va mal se terminer alors je t'en conjure calme toi!_

 

_Jamais!! Je me stopperais quand son compte sera réglé et puisqu'aucun d'entre vous ne semble pouvoir le faire, je vais me faire une plaisir de m'en charger._

 

Tenter de me raisonner est totalement inutile. Rien au monde ne pourrait me convaincre de ne pas l'attaquer, absolument rien. Dans mon esprit c'est toujours elle la cible et les autres les gêneurs.

 

La plaie est réelle, pourtant je ne sens aucune douleur. Douleur? Qui a parlé de douleur? Il n'y a pas de douleur, la rage efface tout. Pour moi je n'ai aucune blessure et me bat en conséquence, mes mouvements n'en sont pas diminués et la plaie s'aggrave à chaque seconde. A présent vraiment plus rien ne semble capable de m'arrêter. D'un bon coup de pâte arrière, je frappe sur le museau d'YiFan et l'assome a son tour.

 

BaekHyun et LuHan couinent devant la tournure de la situation. Ils sont complètements impuissants et vulnérables à ce qu'ils se passent. Eux n'ont jamais connu la violence ou l'injustice, ils ont toujours fuis le danger et ne sont pas habitués à cette violence. Moi qui l'a subit, je fais tout ressortir. Le monde à été injuste avec moi alors je serais injuste avec mon monde. Rien ne sera capable de m'arrêter.  
Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

 

Il ne reste en face de moi que SeHun qui jusque là, tant bien que mal, surveille la seule louve de la zone. Plus jeune et aussi innocent que BaekHyun et KyungSoo, je sais pertinemment, qu'il ne se mettre pas concrètement devant moi alors, j'ai le champ libre. D'un grand bon, je suis sur le corps tétanisé de HyoMin. L'ayant fait rouler, elle est sur le dos, les quatre pates en l'air. Moi, mes deux pates avant sont posées sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger, ces dernières sont très légèrement blessées par les coups de griffes dérisoires et inofensifs qu'elle tente tout de même de m'infliger. Dans cette position, l'intérieur de son cou m'est offert. Je peux sans peine deviner toutes ces grosses veines et artères par lesquelles s'échappera sa vie une fois que je les aurais sectionnées.  
La libération n'est qu'à une fraction de seconde devant moi, je la touche du bout de la pâte quand soudainement, je suis aplatis au sol par une mystérieuse force. Concrètement, rien n'est présent au dessus de moi pourtant cette pression me cloue au sol, à côté de HyoMin. Personne, à part moi, ne semble souffrir de ce mal.

 

La pression est d'autant plus insupportable que je la combat du mieux que je peux, je résiste, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui me bat en vain.

 

_**Couché.** _

 

Sa voix est autoritaire, ordre même pas crier, presque douce, pourtant son emprise est infinie. Je lutte de toutes mes forces mais le résultat de la bataille est connu d'avance. L'ordre de l'Alpha est loi de la nature, je ne peux aller à son encontre.

 

Révolté de me faire ainsi soumettre, je continue de grogner, de mordre dans le vide et regarder JongIn dans les yeux.  
Ils reflètent toute l'horreur de sa situation, sa peur, son incompréhension de mon comportement et un éclat d'autorité qui suffit à ma maintenir au sol.  
Mais jamais je ne m'avouerais vaincu.

 

_JongIn ..._

 

Ma voix se fait suppliante, elle l'implore et le déstabilise un dixième de seconde. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour me relever et tenter une dernière fois de tuer HyoMin.  
Cette fois, c'est SeHun qui me stoppe à l'aide de son corps. Il a beau être plus mince que moi, il a su jouer en finesse pour dévier ma trajectoire et me repousser sur le côté.

 

JongIn s'est repris et s'avance vers moi. Son regard est beaucoup moins tendre, plus autoritaire. Il a compris que je n'ai plus de conscience morale et que j'utiliserais toutes les bassesses pour arriver à mes fins. S'il me repiège alors je n'aurais plus aucune chance de lui échapper.  
Lui échapper est devenu mon objectif numéro un, avant même le sort de HyoMin.

 

_Vous êtes tous des traitres!_

 

Pour échapper à son autorité, je dois partir, m'enfuir, être assez loin pour ne plus avoir son emprise sur moi.  
Je me tourne vers la foret, et court, sans regarder derrière.

 

_Je viendrais te chercher YiXing, attend moi un peu ..._

 


	20. Reprendre ses esprits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je chouine dans mes pates et essaye de gratter le sol, comme si je pouvais passer par là pour m'enfuir. 
> 
> \- C-Cennnnndre ... arrête de te faire mallll...

_Je viendrais te chercher YiXing, attend moi un peu ..._

 

La douleur dans sa voix ne m'atteint pas de toute façon. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes sont capables de me porter, la rage me donne des ailes. Je ne l'attendrais pas. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux, il faut que je m'éloigne le plus possible.  
Mon parcours de fuite semble choisis au hasard pourtant est soigneusement choisis par mon inconscient, jusqu'à la fin, je n'aurais aucune idée de la destination finale de mes pas.

 

 

  
Je ne sens ni le froid, ni la douleur, ni la fatigue. Je ne sens rien d'autre que la haine qui coule dans mes veines, qui garde mon corps debout, qui le conditionne à continuer à avancer sans ralentir. Comme en mode pilote automatique, mon cerveau est en stand by, mes yeux regardent uniquement devant eux, mes oreilles sont livrées à elles-mêmes, ma gueule est ouverte car ma truffe ne suffit pas à me faire parvenir assez d'oxygène, mes pâtes me portent toujours plus loin.

 

Le temps passe, pourtant je ne le vois pas. Pour moi, je suis encore bloqué lors de cette fameuse nuit.  
Le soleil redescend lentement dans le ciel, de nombreuses heures sont passées, mais je ne ralentis toujours pas. Mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau, mais me tiennent en place.

 

La nuit et sa fraîcheur passe et pourtant je cours toujours. Mes poumons doivent certainement me brûler, mais tout ce que je sens c'est qu'ils ne sont plus aussi efficaces, mes pâtes enflent à cause de tous les efforts qu'elles fournissent. Mes yeux fatiguent et peinent à me faire éviter tous les obstacles. Je percute nombre de petits branchages et ronces et me blesse légèrement, mais rien ne semble pouvoir encore m'arrêter.

 

Deuxième jour de course, je suis un zombie vivant, mon corps continue d'avancer à une certaine vitesse, bien que moins importante que la veille. Mes yeux ne voient plus rien, je cours tout seul, sans m'en rendre compte, je ne donne aucun ordre, et ne suis même pas capable de demander à mon corps de se stopper. Je suis comme mort à l'intérieur de mon propre corps.

 

Je semble reprendre connaissance dans la journée quand je passe devant des endroits qui me semblent familiers. Le froid plus aussi intense me permet de sentir quelques odeurs. Je sais où je me trouve. Cependant, je ne veux toujours pas m'arrêter.  
Reboosté, la rage recommence à couler en moi au fur et à mesure que je me remémore les souvenirs heureux qui jalonnent chacun des arbres du chemin que j'emprunte. J'avance d'autant plus vite.  
Je suis dans le deuxième camp, celui que j'ai partagé avec JiMin.

 

Je continue d'avancer sans jamais croiser aucun loup qui soit sensé surveiller le périmètre. Je me rapproche toujours autant des bâtiments. A pleine vitesse, je travers la place. Je sais que je reconnais certaines personnes sans savoir qui elles sont pour moi, je suis moi aussi à moitié mort.  
Poursuivant ma course, les hommes se poussent sur mon passage parce qu'ils comprennent bien que je ne m'arrêterais pas, ne les esquiverais pas. Ils sont complètement pris de court par ce que je leur propose.  
Je traverse le camp de part en part et poursuis ma course. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ou pendant encore combien de temps mes pâtes seront capables de me porter, mais jamais je ne m'arrêterais. Je courrais jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement parce que je ne vois pas d'autres issues pour me soigner du mal qui me ronge. Quitte à fuir, autant le faire jusqu'au bout et fuir la vie elle même.

 

Je trottine, tête baisée, ne cherchant même plus à éviter quoi que se soit devant moi. J'ai à nouveau disparut dans mon propre corps et le laisse livrer à lui même.  
Je ne me réveille cette fois que quand mon corps s'effondre au sol.

 

La langue sortant de la bouche, essoufflé, déshydraté, affamé sans même m'en rendre compte, j'agonise. Je regarde autour de moi comme pour regarder le lieux où la vie disparaîtra de mon corps.  
Je reconnais une fois de plus ce lieux. Je suis dans un champ, à côté d'un ruisseau, près d'une cabane. Le lieu même où je me suis effondré il y a un an. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas?  
Ma volonté me relève, je ne mourrais pas dans ce lieu précis. Se serait comme une insulte pour moi même.

 

Je n'ai plus la force de courir, alors je marche, droit devant, à vitesse constance. La douleur commence à se faire sentir de partout, je la sens qui monte mais pour l'instant elle est supportable. Je sais que dans quelques temps, elle finira par totalement m'avaler alors tant que je le peux j'avance.

 

 

  
Je sens que ces pas que je fais en ce moment seront peut être mes derniers. Mon corps utilise ses dernières forces. J'ai longé ce ruisseau et suis finalement arrivé dans un autre endroit qui me semble bien plus digne de recevoir ma mort. Le fameux rondin n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi.  
Je cligne des yeux et je le vois apparaître.  
JongIn ... Mon JongIn.

 

Il est là, souriant, se lève du tronc d'arbre, se tourne dans ma direction et ouvre ses bras vers moi. Son visage est illuminé par un sourire, celui duquel je suis tombé amoureux. Il m'aide à effetuer les derniers mètres pour arriver jusqu'à lui.  
Ma volonté s'effondre en même temps que moi. Je sais que je ne me relèverais pas. De toute façon, je ne sens même plus mon corps. Comme un paralysé, mon corps ne me répond plus et je ne le sens plus.  
Mais JongIn est toujours là. Pour que je le vois, c'est que je dois vraiment être aux portes de la mort.

 

Après le toucher, je perd l'ouïe, c'est ensuite le tour de l'odorat. Il ne me reste que la vue et je profite des derniers instant pour fixer dans ma mémoire l'image parfaite de JongIn devant moi. Lentement mes yeux se ferment. Je crois vraiment que c'est la fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Quelque chose touche ma truffe. Mes yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement. Amy est devant moi. En chair et en os, la vraie Amy et pas un spectre comme tout à l'heure.  
Ce repos qui a sans doute durer quelques petites heures n'a pas fait redescendre la pression à l'intérieur de mon corps, au contraire, il m'a redonné quelques forces.

 

Elle est étonnée de me voir me relever et encore plus quand je recule pour échapper à sa main légèrement rouge. Je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille, qu'elle me laisse seul, qu'elle me laisse mourir.  
Je serais bien tenté de fuir une nouvelle fois, mais je suis à nouveau cerné par plusieurs loups et il ne m'est pas difficile de savoir que cette fois je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir.  
Amy s'est à nouveaux rapprochée. Je ne peux plus reculer alors j'avance dans sa direction et la pousse. Je n'ai aucune force mais la simple taille de mon corps m'est utile puisqu'elle est humaine.

 

Les loups veulent m'attaquer puisque je viens de bousculer celle qui doit être leur Alpha, mais elle les oblige, d'une simple geste de la main, à rester immobiles.  
Elle revient à la charge vers moi, et je répond de la même manière.

 

Le jeu pourrait durer très longtemps comme ça mais je ne le supporte pas. Il faut que ça cesse. Je tente cette fois de lui mettre un petit coup de dent. Ma lenteur est telle qu'au final elle ne craint rien, par contre elle comprend rapidement que malgré tout le temps qui a du passer, mon état d'esprit n'a pas changé.

 

Elle tente une autre méthode, elle arrive à m'approcher par un angle mort et vient se cramponner à mon corps. Elle arrive à m'immobiliser quelques secondes avant de devoir me lâcher.

 

De petits pas ... trop légers pour être ceux d'un loup, mais pas ceux d'Amy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe encore?

 

Un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes arrive dans mon champ de vision. Je le reconnais et sa simple vue me fait chuter lourdement au sol. Il est terrifié de me voir comme ça, il pleure et s'avance lentement mais inlassablement vers moi. Amy ne le retient même pas. Pourquoi?

 

Je vais lui faire mal, je ne peux que lui faire mal, pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle ne le garde pas en sécurité derrière elle?

Reculant sans regarder derrière moi, je finis par rencontrer une surface dure. C'est un immense rocher et il m'empêche de fuir plus. A cause de ça, la distance qui me sépare de JiMin fond comme neige au soleil. 

Je chouine dans mes pates et essaye de gratter le sol, comme si je pouvais passer par là pour m'enfuir.

 

**\- C-Cennnnndre ... arrête de te faire mallll...**

 

Il pleure et j'aimerais lui dire que non je ne me fais pas mal, mais le voir (enfin, surtout que lui me voit) me fait mal.  
Encore quelques secondes et le voilà juste devant moi. Sa petit main se pose entre mes oreilles et tente de m'apaiser. Pourquoi est-ce que cette main est chaude? Pourquoi, alors que je suis loup, la main de cette humain est-elle plus chaude?

 

**\- S'il te plaiiiit, arrête...**

 

Je lui obéis malgré moi. Je suis tétanisé et je me sens ressombrer doucement.

 

**\- Je suis làaa ..., il renifle. Tout va bien aller maintenant.... ne t'inquiète pas. On va prendre soin de toi.**

 

Son corps tout entier se colle contre moi. Me transmettant un peu de sa chaleur mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.  
Black Out.

 

 

 

  
Mon corps est lourd, trop pour que je puisse même ouvrir mes yeux. Alors, j'écoute. J'essaye de savoir si je suis ou non mort.

 

**\- Laisse moi le voir s'il te plaît...**

 

C'est JongIn. Si je l'entend alors c'est que je ne suis pas mort ... Ou alors c'est un fantôme comme juste avant de m'évanouir.

 

**\- C'est pas une bonne idée.**  
**\- J'en ai besoin ...**

 

Sa voix est douloureuse, et ça me fait mal de l'entendre, pourtant je n'ai toujours pas la force de faire le même mouvement.

 

**\- Il dort pour l'instant. Je ne sais même pas s'il va s'en sortir et je ne veux pas que tu gardes cette image de lui.**  
**\- Et moi je ne veux pas que mon dernier souvenir avec lui ce soit quand il s'est enfuit pour échapper à mon Emprise.**  
**\- Personne n'aurait pu réagir à cette situation, même moi. Tu as fait au mieux, tu as protégé le maximum de personne.**  
**\- Mais c'est tous que j'aurais du protéger.**  
**\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible.**  
**\- Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là?**  
**\- Personne, pas même KyungSoo, n'aurait pu le remarquer, mais YiXing était une bombe à retardement. Il intériorise tout, même inconsciemment, et quand ça saute, ça fait mal. Il faudra faire attention que rien qui à pu lui être traumatisant ne se redresse sur son chemin.**  
**\- Il n'aura jamais une vie tranquille.**  
**\- J'ai bien peur que non.**  
**\- Laisse moi passer.**

 

Je reconnais la ténacité de mon petit ami ... si les choses n'ont pas changées entre nous et que je peux encore l'appeler de cette façon.  
Une vibration passe à travers le mur et continue dans l'air. Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment été obligés de plaquer JongIn au mur pour l'empêcher d'entrer?

 

Mon coeur loupe un battement et la machine qui y est reliée le fait entendre par un fort bip.

 

**\- Amy! Va le voir, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose.**  
**\- J'y vais, calme toi.**

 

La porte s'ouvre doucement, quelqu'un s'approche, une autre personne rentre dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ces personnes. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Une première arrive pas très loin de moi et gratte quelque chose à la machine à côté de moi qui bipe doucement.  
Après quelques manipulations, le bruit désagréable cesse.

 

**\- Ce n'est pas grand chose.**

 

C'est une voix féminine que je ne connais pas. Sans doute le nouveau médecin de ce camp.

 

**\- Est-ce qu'il se réveille?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas. On le saura quand il ouvrira les yeux.**  
**\- Je doute qu'il y arrive, vu l'état de ces yeux. Ils sont tous collés.**  
**\- Tu devrais prendre une gaze et un peu de sérum. Vas-y doucement parce que c'est peut être un peu douloureux.**

 

Quelques secondes plus tard celle que je pense qui est Amy arrive aussi à mon côté. Il faut encore une dizaine se seconde avant que je sente quelque chose de doux et d'humide glisser sur mes yeux.

 

Je sursaute plus de surprise que d'autre chose. Par réflexe, mes mains se lèvent pour pousser ce coton.  
Une violente douleur irradie les muscles de mes bras, mais ce qui m'arrête physiquement ce sont des liens autour de mes poignets. Des liens de cuirs que j'ai déjà tant de fois expérimenté.

 

Une peur panique s'infiltre dans mon coeur et fait sonner bruyamment la machine. Je tente de tirer sur ces liens mais c'est absolument inutile. Même si ces liens avaient été fait de papier je n'aurais pu les déchirer. Je n'ai absolument plus aucune force.

 

**\- JongIn ....**

 

Ma voix n'est qu'un douloureux murmure, mais parfaitement audible.

 

**\- Il est réveillé, mais il faut qu'il se calme, son coeur ne va pas supporter. Fait quelque chose Amy.**  
**\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. On ne peux pas lui donner de tranquillisant?**  
**\- Son coeur est en trop mauvais état. Fait venir son Alpha.**  
**\- JongIn, vient s'il te plait.**

 

Une autre personne passe encore la porte et se rapproche de moi.

 

**\- Ho YiXing ... respire s'il te plaît.**

 

Je fais ce que je peux pour faire ce qu'il me demande, mais c'est assez dur.  
Ses mains viennent prendre les miennes et ce qui doit être une paire de lèvre sur les miennes.  
Le calme s'infiltre dans mon corps. Le soulagement est plaisant, je suis bien.  
Il veut ensuite se reculer, mais je force sur mon cou pour relever la tête et rester en contacte avec lui.

 

**\- Encore ...**

 

Il hésite l'espace d'un instant puis refond sur ma bouche. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

 

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet que je ne pars pas. Je reste avec toi, mais je t'en pris, calme toi et respire profondément._

 

_Retire moi ... les bracelets..._

 

_J'ai pas le droit._

 

_Je peux pas les supporter, fait quelque chose._

 

_Tu m'as déjà pris par les sentiments, alors il faut qu'on prenne des précautions._

 

_Tu vois bien que même si je voulais, je ne pourrais rien faire. Ca me fait peur JongIn de les avoir s'il te plait ..._

 

_Je vais demander à Amy. Je reviens dans une seconde._

 

Mon coeur bat toujours vite et fort, est un peu douloureux, mais moins que tout à l'heure. De l'avoir sentit, embrassé m'a vraiment du bien, mais je voudrais le voir et pour l'instant mes yeux collés ne me le permettent pas.

 

Un peu plus tard, il est de retour et il me quitte ces bracelets. Je soupire de soulagement. C'est tellement bon de se sentir libre. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à qui que se soit.

 

_JongIn, occupe toi de mes yeux. Je veux te voir._

 

_Je vais y aller doucement pour ne pas te faire mal._

 

Le coton reprend le travaille sur mes yeux. Il passe et repasse encore, et tout en douceur enlève toutes les saletés qui les scellent.  
Enfin la lumière parvient à percer mes paupières. C'est très fort, c'est lumineux et je ne vois pas grand chose mais les images se précisent au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainent.

 

_Tu es pas beau._

 

_Je m'en fou YiXing._

 

_Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas dormis?_

 

_Certainement autant de nuits que toi._

 

Je sens le reproche dans sa voix et je commence moi même à avoir un peu honte de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai honte d'avoir attaqué mes amis, honte de m'être enfuis et de me retrouver dans cette situation. Et malgré cette honte, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, je ne regrette rien et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Quand je pense à cette louve, je ressens toujours la même haine et ce sentiment de traîtrise.  
Voilà pourquoi ma situation est assez particulière. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je sais tout de même que je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. C'est assez inextricable comme position et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

 

_Et ... Elle?_

 

_Ne t'en occupe pas. Elle est sous bonne garde et elle sera envoyée dans le plus inhospitalié des lieux habités du Grand Nord. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en partira jamais elle aura le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle nous a fait._

 

_Et ChanYeol ... et MinSeok?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Et ChanYeol ... et MinSeok?_

 

_Ils vont bien, un peu surpris, mais ils sont costauds._

 

_Je suis un monstre d'avoir fait ça à nos amis._

 

_Non. Tu ... ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est elle qui t'a rendu comme ça et au contraire, tout le monde au camp s'en veut de te voir si mal, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider._

 

_C'est moi qui les ai attaqués, et blessés._

 

_C'est un des risques de notre vie. Tu es à moitié animal, comme nous tous, et les coups de sang ça arrive à tout le monde._

 

_Je suis tellement mal._

 

_N'y pense pas. Occupe toi seulement de toi, mais je me charge du reste. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est que tu te remettes. Tu as vraiment poussé ton corps dans ses dernières limites. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps tu as couru, tu n'as pas bu, tu n'as pas mangé, tu ne t'es pas reposé. Ton corps est vraiment à bout._

 

_Je m'en fou de moi._

 

_Pas moi. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et regarde dans quel état je te trouve. Je veux que tu dormes encore, et que tu fasses tout ce qu'on te dit. C'est pour ton bien._

 

_Tu vas rester avec moi?_

 

_Je ne te quittes pas. Comment est-ce que je pourrais, dit moi?_

 

_Tu pourrais ne plus m'aimer._

 

_Ce n'est même pas envisageable. Mon coeur t'appartient et jusque la fin il ne sera qu'à toi._

 

Faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas pensé à la douleur, j'arrive à glisser ma main vers la sienne et entrecroiser nos doigts.  
Je suis fatigué et me sens m'endormir. Mais je veux le sentir jusqu'au bout.

 

 

  
Le temps passe lentement. Je suis complètement paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, mon corps est bien trop douloureux et de toute façon, j'ai interdiction de bouger.  
JongIn est installé dans une fauteuil près de mon lit, il me couve du regard et en profite pour se reposer lui aussi.

 

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, une infirmière (médecin) vient me voir. Elle pose sur mes jambes, mes bras et mon abdomen des linges humides et surtout très chaud. Ils soulagent mes muscles et me réchauffe. Les températures m'ont laissé en hypothermie et mon état de fatigue extrême m'empêche de reprendre rapidement les quelques degrés qui me manquent. Elle change aussi le pansement que j'ai sur le pectoral gauche. J'ai quelques trous qui correspondent à des dents. Ce n'est pas très grave et pas très douloureux. C'est superficiel et dans quelques jours seulement ces marques devraient avoir disparues.

 

De temps à autre, mon petit ami se lève pour me donner un peu à boire. C'est la seule chose qui arrive à passer par ma gorge alors je suis nourris par intraveineuse.  
Je sens que mon corps reprend rapidement des forces. Il m'est de moins en moins difficile de respirer, mon corps détendu par la chaleur se fait aussi moins douloureux. Je m'étonne moi même de la rapidité de ma guérison. En tout cas ça commence bien.

 

**\- Tu te sens mieux?**  
**\- Oui ...**

 

Ma gorge est par contre encore sensible, je préfère parler par le Lien.

 

_Combien de temps s'est passé depuis cette nuit?_

 

_Six jours. Amy t'a retrouvé trois jours après ton départ et tu as dormis pendant deux._

 

_Je pourrais sortir quand?_

 

_Je ne sais pas. D'après ce que j'entend ton corps se remet plutôt bien. Tu es vraiment solide mais on ne veut pas prendre de risque. Si tu savais à quel point tu es passé près de la mort._

 

_Et JiMin?_

 

_Ca va. Il se pose beaucoup de questions par rapport à ce qui à pu t'arriver pour être dans un tel état._

 

_J'ai du l'effrayer ..._

 

_Un peu. Il a hâte de venir te voir, mais Amy préfère attendre que tu ailles un peu mieux._

 

_Je vais bien._

 

_Tu as l'impression que tu vas bien et ton pronostique vital n'est plus engagé mais ne sous estime pas ton état de santé. Et puis tu ne pourrais même pas lui parler._

 

_Tu ferais l'intermédiaire._

 

_On verra demain comment tu iras. Je reviens, je vais te changer les linges._

 

Il me découvre quelques secondes. La chaire de poule s'installe sur ma peau quand l'air froid (du moins à température ambiante) entre en contacte avec ma peau chaude et humide.  
Je soupire quand les linges reviennent à leur place, plus chaud qu'il y a quelques secondes. Demain, quand je serais capable de me lever, j'irais prendre un bain chaud qui sera encore plus efficace et qui me débarrassera de toutes les saletés.

 

_Je veux entrer chez moi. Je veux que rien ne se soit passé._

 

_On va passer cette étape et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

 

_J'ai juste envie d'être tranquille tout de suite, de ne plus y penser._

 

_Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, mais il faut faire face aux conséquences de ses actes._

 

_J'ai peur qu'on m'éloigne de vous, ou qu'on me force à aller au Grand Nord comme Elle. J'y survivrais pas._

 

_Personne ne va te forcer à aller là-bas. Quand je dis assumer, je veux dire qu'il va falloir que tu passes encore beaucoup de temps avec KyungSoo et peut être d'autres psychologues, il va falloir que tu prouves au reste de la meute qu'on peut avoir une confiance aveugle en toi. Mais on ne t'en demandera jamais plus._

 

_J'ai du mal à le croire._

 

_C'est normal, tu es encore sous le choc et tu le seras certainement encore pendant quelques temps. Mais rien n'est irréversible. On va y arriver, tous les deux._

 

_Tu sais JongIn ... j'ai peur ... j'ai honte ... de m'être enfuis de toi._

 

_Et moi je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pu t'aider. J'aurais du savoir t'arrêter pour ne pas que tu sois blessé. Au contraire, je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai effrayé et à cause de moi tu as ... souffert trois jours de plus. C'est moi qui suis en tord dans cette affaire._

 

_C'est faux. Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais c'est moi qui ai eu les mauvaises réactions. Je sais que ce n'est pas normale d'en vouloir autant à une personne, de vouloir sa mort et d'être prêt à attaquer ses amis pour mettre cette menace à exécution. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à regretter ce que je fais. J'ai toujours le même avis sur elle, et je suis quasiment certain que si je me retrouve encore une fois devant elle, je redeviendrais aussi fou._

 

_C'est normal. Tu as souffert à cause d'elle. Toutes les cellules de ton corps l'assimilent à un ennemi qui n'en sera plus un à la seule condition qu'elle soit morte. Tu lui en voudras toute ta vie et jamais on ne te demandera de pardonner ou d'accepter ça._

 

_Ca va être tellement compliqué maintenant..._

 

_Il ne faut pas y penser. Vie au jour le jour. Profite de tout ce qui te fait du bien ou te rend heureux et met de côté de qui te blesse. Je vais te préparer le terrain et m'occuper de tes arrières._

 

_Je ne te mérite pas. Tu fais tellement d'efforts, tu es devenu un Alpha respecté, tu t'es intégré. Tu es devenu un loup comme un autre. Moi je fais un pas en avant et deux en arrière, je cause toujours des soucis à ceux autour de moi. Je suis un danger._

 

_C'est faux. Tu ne régresses pas, tu fais juste face à toutes les injustices qui t'arrivent. Est-ce que tu penses que je serais mieux que toi si j'étais à ta place? A ton avis, quelle serait ma réaction si je me trouvais en face de ces humains qui t'ont fait tant souffrir ces années. Je voudrais les détruire autant que toi tu veux La détruire. C'est une réaction tout à fait normal._

 

_Je ne sais pas si je serais assez fort pour remonter encore une fois la pente. Je suis fatigué JongIn de tout ça et je me demande si ma vie vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue._

 

_Ne parle pas comme ça! Tu me fais peur. Tu es fort, et on va y arriver. Fait toi confiance. S'il te plait YiXing, n'abandonne pas. Parce que si tu chute, alors tu m'entraines avec toi..._

 

_C'est du chantage._

 

_Je le sais. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord si je disais que je ne voulais plus vivre et que je voulais partir?_

 

_Jamais._

 

_Moi c'est exactement la même chose. Ca va être dur, je ne te le cache pas, j'en ai conscience, mais tu n'es pas tout seul, on est pas tout seuls. Rien n'est perdu et si on fait l'effort alors on gagnera forcément._

 

_La vie n'est pas aussi simple._

 

_Première leçon XingXing, pour s'en sortir, il faut être positif._

 

_C'est toi le positif de nous deux. Moi je suis le réaliste._

 

_Alors je vais t'inonder de positivité pour que tu en déborde._

 

_Je te fais confiance._

 

_Tu peux. Je ne te décevrais pas._

 

Lui parler de cette manière me fait relativiser. Je me rend compte que tout n'est pas perdu, réellement. Je suis en vie, je suis en bonne santé (relative) et je ne suis pas abandonné.

 

 

  
JongIn a son bras dans mon dos, le mien est sur son cou. Il porte quand grande partie de mon poids parce que même si les douleurs ont disparues je n'ai pas encore retrouvé mes forces. Il m'emmène jusque dans une salle de bain assez grande et munie d'une baignoire. Cette dernière est déjà pleine d'eau brulante d'où la fumée sur en de magnifiques volutes.

 

**\- On ne peux pas te laisser seul. Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre voit ton corps.**

**\- Jaloux?**  
**\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.**  
**\- Ca ne me dérange pas.**

 

Il me lâche quelques secondes pour m'aider à retirer tous mes vêtements. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve comme ça en face de lui. Mais c'est la première fois que je suis aussi peu gêné. Même pendant mes chaleurs, je le faisais parce que mon corps me le réclamait mais j'avais encore un peu de gêne. Mais là plus rien.

J'ai ce sentiment rassurant de complète appartenance. Qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi et je ne lui empêcherais rien.

 

**\- Je t'aime JongIn.**

 

Il s'arrête un instant, me regarde surpris puis souris.

 

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

 

Je fais les derniers pas qui me mènent à la baignoire seul puis enjambe les rebords. L'eau est pour le moins brûlante et quelque peu désagréable mais rapidement la chaleur se répand dans mes muscles et me détend. C'est comme avec les linges mais puissance dix.  
Je me laisse glisser dans le liquide et pousse un petit soupire de soulagement.  
M'étant reposer ces dernières journées, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de dormir ou de fermer les deux donc je fixe alternativement le plafond et mon petit ami. Lui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Son visage est assez fermé et j'ai un peu du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il continue de s'en vouloir malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire et qu'il se demande encore si j'ai retrouvé mes esprits ou non.

 

J'avouerais que je n'ai pas moi même la réponse à cette dernière question. Je ne me reconnais déjà pas dans cette accès de rage que j'ai eu en voyant HyoMin et je suis tout aussi surpris par le calme qui s'est emparé de moi tout de suite après (une fois que je me suis réveillé dans ce lit médicalisé).

 

**\- A quoi tu penses XingXing?**  
**\- Au fait que je sois bien. Ce qui est surprenant.**  
**\- Ca doit être la fatigue.**  
**\- Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis plus si fatigué que ça. Je veux dire que j'aurais l'énergie de m'énerver si je le voulais ... mais je suis juste bien, apaisé.**  
**\- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose.**

 

Il se lève et se rapproche de moi, s'agenouillant, il attrape une de mes mains sous l'eau. Il croise nos doigts.

 

_Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur une nouvelle fois._

 

_J'en suis vraiment désolé. C'était loin d'être mon but._

 

_Je le sais bien. Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est pas grave. Mais ... voilà._

 

_Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Tu peux m'en parler si tu as besoin._

 

_Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je veux dire que ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment. Tu es juste entrain de te remettre._

 

_Tu m'a aidé sans te demander si tu étais en état de le faire alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de te pouvoir t'aider, mais on ne sait jamais._

 

_... en faite, c'est juste une question. J'ai le sentiment que mon année, même un peu plus, de liberté m'a permis de totalement me remettre. Je suis bien dans ma vie, j'ai trouvé une famille, des amis, un petit ami, une place dans la hiérarchie. Mais j'ai pas l'impression que c'est ton cas. Il continue de t'arriver des malheurs et il n'est pas rare que je te vois replonger, même un tout petit peu. Et ça me fait mal au coeur. Je me demande si un jour tu seras vraiment bien. J'ai peur de ne jamais te voir vraiment heureux._

 

_Ce n'est peut être pas évident pour toi, mais je sais que je préfère la vie que je mène maintenant que celle de ces dernières années. Ce n'est pas facile, je le reconnais, je n'ai jamais eu la vie facile de toute façon, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré je vais mieux._

 

_J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression._

 

_Tu es un vrai pilier et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je peux compter sur toi. Avec toi je suis heureux, je dirais même plus je suis amoureux. Je mettrais peut être plus de temps que toi à trouver ma vie normale, mais si tu es avec moi, je suis sûr que j'y arriverais._

 

_Alors c'est peut être moi qui ai un problème, moi qui ne suis pas assez fort pour te protéger de tes démons._

 

_Arrête ça. Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte de tout ce que tu as fait et tout ce que tu continues à faire surtout en prenant en compte là où tu viens. J'ai passé plus de temps chez les humains, c'est pour ça que je suis un peu plus profondément marqué mais j'ai confiance en toi et c'est tout ce qui importe._

 

_Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi._

 

On se tait ensuite puisque nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire et je reste encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la température de l'eau soit inférieur à ma propre température.

 

Un peu engourdis par la chaleur, j'ai besoin de l'aide de JongIn pour me lever et sortir de l'eau. Il prend ensuite une grande serviette qu'il enroule autour de mon corps et va en chercher une autre pour lui même me sécher les cheveux.  
Une fois sec, j'enfile quelques vêtements et je retourne dans ma chambre. Mon repas m'attend et je me fais une joie de l'engloutir.

  
On toque à la porte.  
JongIn se lève et va voir qui sait. Il referme pourtant la porte sans avoir laissé cette personne rentrer.

 

**\- Qui est-ce?**  
**\- C'est JiMin.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ma respiration se stoppe le temps d'une seconde. Je ne pensais plus à lui et pourtant c'est tellement logique. J'ai envie de le voir et de le rassurer. J'imagine sans peine la peur que j'ai du lui faire, et l'envie qui doit le brûler de me voir, surtout après ces mois de disette.

 

**\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le faire rentrer. Je ne sais pas si on t'a parlé de ta réaction quand il t'a retrouvé.**  
**\- Pas besoin, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Moi je pense que tu peux le faire rentrer, juste quelques minutes pour le rassurer, et puis de toute façon tu es avec nous donc il ne pourra rien se passer.**

 

Il hésite quelque seconde puis finit par accepter. Il ouvre la porte et un petit garçon entre, l'inquiétude clairement marquée sur le visage.  
Au départ, il fait de peu nombreux petits pas, comme s'il était encore un peu sur la retenue, puis quand il voit que je vais mieux, il comble rapidement les derniers mètres qui nous séparent en courant. Il s'arrange pour grimper sur mon lit et se jette sur mon cou.

 

Je suis un peu surpris sur le moment parce qu'il n'a jamais eu une telle (ré)action avec moi. Peu importe, je viens moi même le serrer pour le rassurer.

 

**\- Tu n'as plus mal, hein Cendre?**  
**\- Non. Et merci de m'avoir aidé.**  
**\- J'ai rien fait.**  
**\- Biensûr que si mon petit JiMin. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te faire venir avant mais j'avais besoin de me reposer.**  
**\- C'est pas grave.**

 

Il ne veut pas me lâcher et moi non plus. Au moins on est d'accord sur ça. Je viens frotter un peu ses cheveux avec une de mes mains et lui resserre légèrement son emprise sur moi.

 

**\- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps.**  
**\- T'a eu mon dessin?**  
**\- Oui. Il est sur ma table de nuit. Je le vois tous les jours.**  
**\- Je t'en ferais pleins d'autres.**  
**\- Ca me ferait plaisir.**

 

Il reste encore quelques minutes de plus avec moi puis Amy vient le chercher en disant qu'il faut que je me repose encore un peu. Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, mais je conçois qu'ils puissent encore douter un peu de moi et que JiMin est assez vulnérable si je refais des miennes. 

Peu importe, je suis déjà content d'avoir pu le voir quelques instants. Surtout qu'au fond de moi je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu l'attaquer. JiMin est pour moi le signe de l'innocence, de la pureté, l'espoir d'un futur meilleur entre humains et Hommes-Loups. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal.

 

 

  
Maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps de libre, l'infirmière vient vérifier que tout va bien pour moi, que mon corps se remet bien du choc que je lui ai fait subir. Ensuite, une psychologue vient et discute un peu avec moi.  
Je ne suis pas du tout gêné de parler avec elle, et n'ai rien à lui cacher. Un très bon point selon elle. Son travail sera d'autant plus facile et rapide.  
JongIn profite de ces quelques minutes pour prendre un peu soin de lui, et prendre un peu l'air. Passer toute la journée dedans est assez pénible pour lui.

 

 

  
Quatrième jour que je suis ici, second bain très chaud et ensuite seconde visite de JiMin, mais aussi la dernière. Il va être temps pour nous de prendre de décisions. L'Alpha qu'est mon petit ami à passer beaucoup de temps en dehors de sa meute et il manque dans mon camp, surtout à cause de la présence de HyoMin qui ne rassure pas tout le monde (ceux qui sont au courant de la véritable histoire la concernant en particulier).  
Quoi que soit la décision que nous allons prendre, il faut que JongIn parte au plus tard demain dans la journée. La question est alors de savoir si je dois rester encore un peu de temps ici ou si je suis apte à retourner parmi les miens. Sachant que HyoMin sera encore là-bas si je part demain, personne n'est vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faut faire. Ou encore, si on décide de me faire partir quand même, par quel moyen? Est-ce que mon corps sera assez robuste pour supporter ce long voyage de plusieurs jours ou alors est-ce qu'il me faut partir un camion?

 

 

  
**\- Ton cas est vraiment complexe YiXing car même les psychologues ont du mal à te cerner. KyungSoo est passé à côté, et je ne suis pas certaine que nous ne passions pas à côté de quelque chose en ce moment même. Je ne peux rien te dire de mieux que fait selon toi, ce qui te paraît le mieux.**  
**\- Jong', qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**  
**\- La même chose qu'Amy. Dit nous et on fera en fonction.**

 

C'est dur de devoir moi même prendre la décision. Jusque là on m'avait toujours plus ou moins dit ce que j'avais à faire ... mais là franchement ... Bon, puisqu'il faut bien choisir.

 

**\- Je pense que je vais choisir la sécurité et faire le voyage en camion dès demain.**  
**\- Je devrais avoir le temps de tout organiser. Mais tu sais que tu peux quand même rester un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que HyoMin ne soit plus chez ou même plus si tu en as besoin.**  
**\- Je sais bien... mais je voudrais éviter d'être trop loin de JongIn. Je ne suis vraiment calme que quand il n'est pas trop loin de moi. Ne serait-ce que quand il sort prendre l'air je le ressens. Donc je voudrais rester le moins de temps loin de lui.**  
**\- Si tu veux, je peux faire le trajet avec toi dans le véhicule?**  
**\- Pas la peine Jong'. Tu y seras plus vite ... tu pourras travailler et tout mettre en ordre d'ici là à ce que j'arrive.**  
**\- Tu es sûr?**  
**\- Absolument.**

 

C'est flagrant qu'il n'est pas rassuré, malgré ce que je lui dit, mais il me fait confiance et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Ca me blesserait un peu de savoir le contraire mais peut importe.

 

**\- Bon, puisqu'on est d'accord, je vous quitte pour tout organiser. Je mangerais avec vous ... à tout à l'heure.**

 

Amy quitte la pièce et je me retrouve juste avec mon petit ami.

 

Je me décale dans le lit pour lui faire un peu de place et il s'y glisse immédiatement, sans même que je n'ai besoin de le lui demander. Il vient me serrer fort contre lui et je lui rend à ma mesure. Autant l'un que l'autre nous avons besoin de nous gorger de l'autre avant les quelques jours de voyage qui nous attendent.

 

 

  
JiMin ne veut plus me lâcher en cette fin de matinée. Je n'ai pas pu lui cacher qu'il fallait que je reparte. Il ne se laisse pas avoir une seconde fois et à bloqué ses bras autour de moi.

 

**\- Tu vas encore partir pour longtemps?**  
**\- Il y a des chances. Je suis désolé JiMin.**  
**\- C'est nul. Pourquoi tu restes pas avec JongIn ici?**  
**\- Parce que ma maison ce n'est plus ici maintenant. Mes amis et Flocon m'attendent là-bas. Je ne les avais même pas prévenus que je partais alors ils doivent se faire un peu du soucis.**  
**\- Tu reviendras?**  
**\- C'est promis. Et puis de toute façon, on continue de discuter par lettres.**  
**\- Et je t'enverrais mes dessins.**  
**\- Je les attend avec impatience.**  
**\- Tu vas me manquer.**

 

Il me fait un dernier câlin un peu mouillé que je lui rend avec au moins autant d'émotion puis je monte à ma place.  
Dans un petit sac sur moi se trouve de l'eau et de la nourriture pour trois jours parce qu'on ne fera pas de pauses pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Je suis déjà beaucoup moins tranquille maintenant que mon petit ami est partit il y a quelques heures déjà alors autant raccourcir le voyage.  
La voiture démarre et je regarde derrière moi JiMin qui me fait de grand mouvement, derrière lui Amy me fait un chaleureux sourire. Je retiens mes larmes parce qu'elles ont déjà trop coulées, fait un petit signe de main puis ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision.

 

 

 

Je commence à reconnaître le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux et une vraie bouffée de stresse s'infiltre dans mon corps. Je sais que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques dizaines de minutes de chez moi et je sais tout ce qui va m'attendre une fois véritablement là-bas.  
Déjà il va y avoir tous les gens que je connais de loin et qui doivent se demander pourquoi j'ai disparut depuis dix jours, pourquoi j'ai disparu après cette mystérieuse nuit où un hurlement à retentit. Il y aura aussi les personnes dont je suis un peu plus proches et qui vont attendre quelques explications comme GaYoon ou la meute de YongGuk et enfin il y aura le reste de ma meute. C'est ce que j'appréhende le plus. Je ne sais pas du tout comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre nous. Est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent toujours ?  Est-ce que désormais il va y avoir des tensions ou même une gêne? Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Je m'en voudrais que l'ambiance entre nous change alors qu'elle était si bonne.

 

Je baisse les yeux, craque mes articulations des doigts. Je voudrais tellement me retrouver juste avec JongIn, loin de tous encore un peu. Mais quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Je pousse plusieurs gros soupirs pour me donner un peu de courage et relève les yeux.

 

Le véhicule arrive sur la place. En cette fin de soirée et température fraîche, il n'y a quasiment personne si ce n'est toute ma meute et mon Alpha. La pression sur mes épaules double. Je déglutis et tente de retrouver un peu de courage pour leur faire face.

 

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, je prend sur moi, ouvre la porte et  sors. J'ose à peine regarder JongIn. Lui me fait un brillant sourire.

  
BaekHyun s'avance, le regard fermé. Je me referme encore plus sur moi même. Je sais que j'ai certainement du le blesser affectivement plus que ce que j'ai pu blesser physiquement les autres. J'étais tellement proche de lui que j'ai encore plus honte d'avoir agis ainsi. Je fais une tête de plus que lui et pourtant je me sens tellement petit en face.

 

**\- Plus jamais YiXing ...**

 

Sa voix est basse, lourde, un peu chevrotante. Et finalement il se jette dans mes bras. Je me fige. Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir, comment gérer les larmes qui mouillent ma petite veste.

 

_J'ai rarement eu aussi peur de ma vie! Et quand on m'a dit l'état dans lequel on t'a retrouvé, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou._

 

_Je suis désolé ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit._

 

_Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est pas grave ... mais tout va redevenir comme avant. On fera tout pour que tu te sentes bien et si tu as un problème, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte._

 

Je ne peux à mon tour plus retenir les quelques larmes qui arrivent. Je referme mes bras sur lui et me cache contre son cou.

 

_Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans vous._

 

_Pleure pas, sinon je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter non plus._

 

La petite touche d'humour qui lui est tellement caractéristique. Je renifle de manière peu attirante puis me redresse, lui faisant un petit sourire honnête.

  
Je suis vraiment content que pour l'instant les choses se passent si bien, mais je n'oublis pas qu'il en reste encore beaucoup. Dont MinSeok, ChanYeol et YiFan que j'ai attaqué et blessé physiquement. Etonnamment c'est ce dernier qui vient en premier devant moi.

 

**\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop blessé?**

 

Je le fixe, pour le moins surpris. Mais de quoi il parle? 

Remarquant mon désarrois, il pointe ma clavicule. Alors c'est à lui que je dois les petites traces que j'ai?

 

**\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, pas toi.**  
**\- Mais moi je n'ai rien. Quelques minutes après je me suis réveillé parfaitement bien alors que je me souviens parfaitement que j'ai planté assez profond mes crocs dans ta peau.**  
**\- Je n'ai quasiment plus rien. Je te l'ai dit, si quelqu'un doit être pardonné c'est bien moi et non toi.**  
**\- C'est déjà oublié de mon côté ... et puis entre nous, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça si tu lui avais filé une bonne dérouillée. Cette fille ne mérite que ça.**  
**\- Merci.**

 

C'est fou que ces quelques mots me fassent tant de bien quand bien même que je ne sois pas si proche que ça d'YiFan. Au moins je sais qu'il ne m'en veux pas lui non plus, mais surtout que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir (toujours) du mal pour HyoMin. Je me sens compris et c'est un véritable soulagement qui retire de mes épaules une bonne part de la pression.

Il finit par se reculer et c'est ChanYeol qui prend sa place. Ce dernier profite d'être assez près de moi pour mettre une pichenette sur mon front.

 

**\- Ca c'est parce que tu m'as piégé trop facilement.**

 

Une autre pichenette.

 

**\- Celle là c'est parce que tu as fait peur à BaekHyun.**

 

Encore une autre.

 

**\- Celle-ci parce que tu m'as fait peur à moi aussi.**

 

Je m'attend à une quatrième qui ne vient pas.

 

**\- C'est bon, maintenant tu es tout pardonné!**

 

Son sourire est contagieux et malgré la circonstance je ne peux qu'y répondre. C'est vraiment du ChanYeol tout craché, et cette petite intervention finit de complètement lever le poids au dessus de nous tous.  
Encore après c'est MinSeok. Je pense que c'est à lui que j'ai fait le plus de mal, celui que j'ai pris en traître, celui qui devrait le plus m'en vouloir (et je le comprendrais).

 

**\- Franchement YiXing, je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose nous arriverait un jour. Mais bon ... tant pis. Je ne te verrais pas différemment et j'espère que tu en feras de même. Je suis un peu vexé, comme ChanYeol de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Je suis sensé être un combattant tout de même ... mais au moins ça veut dire que tu seras parfaitement apte à te défendre et à nous défendre si quoi que se soit arrive, hein? Il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses, alors ne te prend pas trop la tête.**

 

Il tapote deux fois sa main sur mon épaule en gage de soutiens, puis retourne prendre sa place parmi les autres.

 

**\- Bienvenue parmi nous cher amis, vient ensuite me gratifier JongDae.**

 

Le reste fait ensuite la queue pour me prendre dans leurs bras quelques secondes et me dire quelques mots réconfortants. Seul JongIn reste un peu à l'écart. De toute façon, on aura tout le temps de se retrouver plus tard et puis nous avons déjà discuté de ça entre nous, il n'y a plus de tensions.  
Juste avant que nous partions tous pour nos chambres respectives, je tiens à les remercier encore une fois parce que je suis vraiment soulagé de voir que tout se soit passé si bien.

 

**\- Encore vraiment pour tout. J'ai honte d'avoir réagis de cette manière je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ... je n'étais plus moi mais je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse. Je ferais mon possible pour retrouver votre confiance.**

 

ChanYeol s'avance vers moi et je m'attend à ce qu'il me prenne encore une fois dans ses bras, mais non, je me prend encore un petit coup sur le front.

 

**\- Tu es un peu masochiste non. Tu veux tant que ça que je te frappe? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pardonné, et tout le monde pense comme moi. Prend soin de toi au lieu de te préoccuper pour ce genre de chose.**

 

Je cache un sourire. JongIn est le premier à bouger il vient se mettre derrière moi. Rectification, il passe derrière moi avant de se caler devant et mettre à son tour une pichenette sur le front de ChanYeol.

 

**\- Ca c'est parce que je juge que la dernière n'est pas utile. Je t'ai déjà laissé trois fois faire ça à mon petit ami. Un peu de retenu ChanYeol.**

 

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, tout le monde rigole, pas trop fort pour ne pas faire sortir les voisins, mais de bon coeur. Et je suis de la partie.  
Ca c'est tellement bien passé que je suis plein d'énergie, je n'ai plus du tout sommeil et l'angoisse partit me laisse dans un état de béatitude assez plaisant.  
Maintenant, il est vraiment temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. On se suit parce qu'on dort dans le même dortoir, mais chacun par dans une chambre différente (à quelques exceptions près comme JongIn et moi). Puisqu'il est assez tard, on saute la case douche, on le fera demain, pour directement se glisser sous les draps un peu froids pour l'instant. Avec la chaleur que dégage Jong', je ne me fais pas de soucis, d'ici quelques instants, nous serons mieux. Je me love directement contre lui et profite de son corps qui m'a manqué ces derniers jours.

 

_Rassuré?_

 

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point._

 

_Non, mais je le sens. Tu es détendu et ça me fait plaisir. Et je suis sûr que demain se passera aussi bien, et dans quelques jours à peine tout le monde aura oublier et on reprendra notre vie comme on l'a laissé._

 

_Je suis désolé, parce que je pense que les prochains jours j'aurais besoin de toi. Savoir HyoMin pas loin ne m'aide pas à être totalement détendu._

 

Parce que biensûr, une fois le soulagement des retrouvailles passé, je n'oublie pas celle qui est toujours ici, dans un endroit que je ne préfère pas connaître, et qui attend qu'on prépare son voyage pour le Grand Nord (si ce n'est pas déjà fait).

 

_C'est prévu, ne t'inquiète pas. ChanYeol me remplace à merveille, c'est un Beta des plus efficace en tout cas. Puis il te l'a dit, pour l'instant ne pense qu'à toi. C'est toi la priorité pour tout le monde. De toute façon tu es ma priorité donc je fais ce que je veux._

 

_J'ai déjà mi la pagaille, j'ai pas envie de continuer._

 

_Tu sais, on est une meute. On se soutient, on s'épaule. On est ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide alors on est là pour toi, mais si demain c'est quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr que tu feras tout pour lui. ... Et puis bon, maintenant c'est le temps de dormir. Je ne suis arrivé qu'hier dans la journée et la route à été longue, je n'ai pas bien pu me reposer alors je suis un peu fatigué._

 

Je ne pense maintenant qu'à ce petit détail et je m'en veux un peu. C'est tellement logique que je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je ne suis décidément pas un bon petit ami. Je le vois soupirer. Il n'a pas besoin que je lui dise pour savoir ce que je pense, et inversement, je sais qu'il est entrain de penser que je ferais mieux de dormir plutôt que de penser à ce genre de chose.  
Ne voulant pas jouer sur sa patience déjà entamée par la fatigue, je l'embrasse chastement puis me remet en position et m'endort rapidement. Le stresse m'a tout autant fatigué que sa course et me sentir loin de lui ne m'a pas aidé à me reposer.  
En tout cas, je suis bien comme je suis et lui aussi donc nous ne perdons pas de temps et nous endormons dans la minute, pensant déjà à la longue journée qui se profile demain.


	21. La revoir une dernière fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que cette fois nous nous sommes vraiment tout dit, que je sais ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. 
> 
> \- Adieu HyoMin.

Comme prévue JongIn s'occupe de moi, il ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Puisque je vais un peu mieux, j'ai le droit d'aller dehors et justement j'en profite à juste titre. Ca fait un certain nombre de jours que j'ai du rester à l'intérieur donc j'apprécie de respirer l'air frais, même s'il est surtout froid.  
Je suis vraiment de retour chez moi.

 

**\- BaekHyun voudra certainement que tu ailles le voir dans la journée. Pas qu'il n'ai pas confiance en les autres médecins, mais il aime voir les choses de lui même.**  
**\- Je le ferais. Et quand est-ce que .... Elle ... devrait partir d'ici?**  
**\- Dans deux ou trois jours maximum. Mais je serais plus tranquille si tu évitais de penser à ça pour l'instant.**  
**\- Je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Je le sais, je pourrais la sentir si jamais je prenais ma forme animale. Et puis mon corps le sens. Je ne saurais pas trop te l'expliquer.**  
**\- On aurait peut être du la faire aller ailleurs alors.**  
**\- Non. Au moins elle ne risque pas de s'enfuir.**

 

Je me pose soudain une question. J'aurais certainement du me la poser bien plus tôt (et certainement que d'autres personnes se la sont posée avant moi). Pourquoi est-ce que nous l'avons retrouvée dans cet état? Elle est sensée être l'alliée des Hommes, et même si elle est connue sur ce continent, ils auraient pu la faire partir ailleurs pour qu'elle continue son macabre travail ... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours ici, et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était si mal en point?  
Je suis vraiment piqué au plus profond de moi par cette question dont aucune réponse évidente ne me vient à l'esprit.

 

**\- JongIn ... tu ne vas pas être content.**

 

Il fronce déjà les sourcils.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a XingXing?**  
**\- Tu sais ... avant ... on avait fait une course pour savoir lequel de nous deux serait le plus rapide à maîtriser sa transformation complète.**  
**\- Biensûr. Et je sais que je te dois aussi une faveur.**  
**\- Justement, j'aimerais l'utiliser maintenant.**  
**\- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour toi?**  
**\- Je veux aller voir HyoMin une dernière fois.**

 

J'ai l'impression que le ciel vient de lui tomber sur la tête. Ses yeux ont triplés de volume, sa tête s'est affaissée dans ses épaules, sa bouche s'est ouverte, sa voix s'est coupée. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes qu'il reprend ses esprits. Il est nerveux, et quelque part même en colère. Je savais qu'il risquait de réagir comme ça, c'est pour ça que je me suis excusé d'avance.

 

**\- YiXing. Arrête de me sortir des conneries pareilles.**  
**\- Je suis sérieux. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Après je n'aurais aucun regret à la laisser partir pour le froid du Grand Nord.**  
**\- Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Tu devrais bien t'en rendre compte quand même non?**  
**\- Je le sais bien ... mais si tu veux, j'irais voir BaekHyun et KyungSoo, on parlera ensemble. Et tu viendras avec moi la voir, comme ça je serais sous ton emprise et je ne pourrais pas faire de bêtise.**  
**\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur. S'il n'y avait que ce problème, je ne t'empêcherais pas d'aller la voir. Mais YiXing, il faut que tu penses à toi. Tu es déjà suffisamment mal en ce moment.**  
**\- Mais Jong'**  
**\- Ce n'est pas négociable YiXing. C'est non. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.**

 

Je suis profondément vexé, déçus et en colère. Je pensais qu'il comprendrai que si je le demande c'est que je m'en sens capable, plus encore que j'en ai besoin.  
Je préfère chuter et me relever que vivre dans un papier bulle pour le restant de mes jours. Je veux pouvoir être libre de faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Je sais que c'est beaucoup ce que je lui demande, mais je fais déjà des concessions en lui proposant de venir avec moi pour me canaliser, allant voir KyungSoo et n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il m'aurait demandé.  
Mais je ne suis qu'un faible et dérangé Homme-Loup pour lui. Ce manque de liberté et de confiance me blesse. Je n'essaye même pas de cacher et me retourne vers ma chambre. Il me suit, mais je referme la porte pour être seul.

 

**\- YiXing, qu'est-ce que ...**  
**\- Laisse moi JongIn.**

 

Mon ton est froid et sans appelle. Il ne rentrera pas pour l'instant. Je ne lui fais pas de chantage, mais je sais que si on reste ensemble on va se faire mal et je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec lui. Je veux juste être seul pour accepter ce qui me semble inacceptable.

 

Je m'assois dans notre lit, au milieu, pose la couverture sur le bas de mes jambes, appuis mon dos contre le mur puis je réfléchis. Je pense à tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour oublier un peu le présent qui ne me convient pas.

 

Le temps défile, mais je ne le compte pas. Je ne m'ennuis pas et je ne veux toujours pas le voir.  
Vers midi, on toque à la porte. Je me lève et vais verrouiller à clé la porte. Si je dis que je veux être tout seul, ce n'est pas juste pour une matinée. Mes sentiments sont blessés, alors j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

 

**\- C'est BaekHyun.**  
**\- Laisse moi s'il te plait.**  
**\- Mais il faut bien que tu manges.**  
**\- Je n'ai pas faim.**  
**\- Peut être, mais dans ton état il faut que tu manges.**  
**\- J'ai envie de rien, je veux juste être tout seul.**  
**\- JongIn s'en veux.**

 

J'en souris un peu. Même BaekHyun essaye de m'avoir par les sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait à moi de faire un effort puisqu'apparemment je l'ai blessé? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qu'on est allé voir pour lui dire que je vais mal et qu'il devrait reconsidérer sa réponse? Foutu position d'Alpha.

 

**\- C'est tant pis pour lui.**  
**\- Alors ça ne te fait rien de savoir ça?**  
**\- C'est en me blessant qu'il s'est blessé lui même.**  
**\- Essaye de le comprendre aussi.**  
**\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il pense, mais j'aurais pensé que lui aurait fait un effort pour me comprendre moi.**  
**\- Et tu te vexerais un peu plus si je te dis que c'est un peu du chantage que tu lui fait.**  
**\- Non. Et puis ce n'est pas du chantage. Je suis juste très déçus de savoir ça, de voir qu'il ne me fait pas totalement confiance. Et ce qui me touche le plus c'est de me rendre compte que finalement je ne suis pas bien plus libre ici que dans les centre ou le cirque où j'ai pu vivre.**  
**\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça ...**

 

Je vois que lui aussi est blessé par ce que je viens de lui dire. Mais je ne veux pas être méchant, je veux juste lui dire ce que je ressens pour le moment.

 

**\- Si tu veux, j'essaierais de lui en parler. Mais au moins mange s'il te plait, parce que tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi. Tu viens juste de revenir parmi nous, c'est un peu dommage de recommencer sur ces bases là.**  
**\- Je sais bien.**  
**\- Alors mange au moins quelque chose.**  
**\- ... Je veux juste un morceau de gâteau.**  
**\- Je vais t'en chercher une, mais tu me promets que tu la manges entière?**  
**\- C'est promis.**  
**\- Je reviens.**

 

Le silence revient, juste perturbé par ma respiration de manière régulière. Un peu avant qu'il ne revienne, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Même si elle est entrouverte, il toque quand même et attend que je lui en donne l'autorisation pour rentrer dans ma chambre et poser sur mon lit un plateau avec une grosse part de gateau.  
Je la goûte avec plus de gourmandise qu'autre chose et comme l'appétit vient en mangeant, je la termine avec faim.  
Mon plateau déjà terminé, je vais le poser sur la table de notre chambre. Je sens le regard de BaekHyun sur moi, mais il n'ouvre pas la bouche, ce qui est assez inhabituel de sa part. Après, j'ai l'impression que l'on s'est déjà tout dit avant qu'il n'aille me chercher mon repas. Cependant cette ambiance est assez lourde et désagréable.

 

Au final, je commence à fatiguer psychologiquement parlant. Depuis deux semaines, depuis que ce mal de ventre s'est manifesté, tout s'enchaîne assez mal et j'ai juste envie de retrouver ma petite vie tranquille. Pourquoi donc est-ce que tout est compliqué et que je ne semble pas être en mesure de trouver le bonheur dans une routine agréable? Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose pour venir perturber mon bonheur, ma tranquillité.

 

**\- Tu ne veux pas aller prendre l'air un peu dehors?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas.**  
**\- Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner. Je dirais à YoungJae de prendre ma place dans le cabiné. Il est prêt pour commencer maintenant de toute façon. JongIn m'a dit que tu voulais aller un peu dehors, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de le voir tout de suite.**  
**\- Tu supposes bien. Je veux bien sortir un peu maintenant, avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid.**  
**\- Je vais poser ton plateau et prévenir YoungJae, tu auras le temps de préparer.**

 

Je hoche la tête. Pendant qu'il est dehors, je vais me laver les dents, me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et renfile quelques vêtements un peu chauds. Une fois qu'il revient, on sort tous les deux.

 

Le soleil est encore assez haut dans le ciel, mais le vent est froid et nous refroidis rapidement. Je pense que je ne resterais pas pendant deux heures dehors.  
Les mains dans les poches, un bonnet sur la tête, on marche au même rythme, sur les sentiers ou dans la forêt. Le silence pesant est remplacé par les bruits de la fôret et j'oublis un peu toutes les mauvaises choses d'aujourd'hui. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir passer sous forme animale, courir pour évacuer ma frustration et me gaver de liberté... Mais je n'ai pas le droit, et quand bien même, je me l'interdis moi  même. Son odeur doit être de partout et je pense que je réagirais encore mal si jamais je la sentais donc c'est une mesure de sécurité.

 

**\- Tu veux vraiment aller la voir?**  
**\- Absolument.**  
**\- Et pour faire quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret?**  
**\- J'ai quelques questions à lui poser et je sais que si je ne le fais pas, je le regretterais.**  
**\- Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut répondre?**  
**\- Oui. Je voudrais juste pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec elle. Juste quelques minutes. Je suis même prêt à supporter l'emprise de JongIn sur moi ce temps là.**  
**\- Il a peur de te voir replonger.**  
**\- Je sais. Mais lui n'arrive pas à comprendre que même si ça me fait mal, j'en ai besoin. Qui sait, peut être que ça me fera même du bien.**  
**\- Il ne sera jamais impartial avec toi.**

 

Je l'interroge du regard.

 

**\- Amy en parle généralement pour les nouveaux mais on va dire que votre situation était assez particulière pour qu'elle garde cette information pour elle.**  
**\- De quoi tu parles?**  
**\- Les relations amoureuses entre membre de la même meute représente quelques désavantages et encore plus dans ton cas parce que c'est avec l'Alpha.**  
**\- Tu pourrais développer un peu.**  
**\- C'est l'une des choses qui différencie un Homme-Loup sous forme animal et un véritable loup. Nous gardons notre âme d'humain et donc tous nos sentiments humains. L'amour en fait partis.**  
**\- Mais encore?**  
**\- Sans sentiments, toute la concentration des Bétas et des Omégas est tournée vers leur Alpha, ils n'ont d'autres préoccupations que de faire exactement ce qu'il demande. Or, quand les sentiments rentrent en compte, la notoriété de l'Alpha va diminuer parce qu'on sera plus préoccupé par ce que nous voulons que ce que l'Alpha veut.**  
**\- Je ne comprend toujours pas.**  
**\- Si par exemple j'étais amoureux de JongDae, alors pour moi, ce dernier et JongIn seraient au même niveau. Dans ce cas la hiérarchie de la meute ne serait plus la même donc ça engendrerait des conflits.**

 

Je commence tout juste à comprendre là où il veut en venir. Jamais on m'en a parler, et pourtant j'aurais préféré. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé quelque chose pour moi parce que j'avais tellement besoin de lui.

 

**\- Mais ma situation n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Puisque mon Alpha est mon petit ami, il est forcément au plus haut niveau pour moi.**  
**\- C'est vrai. Mais en revanche, il y a des cas où il est obligé de te recadrer et dans ce cas tu peux le prendre personnellement alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Inversement, il peut se montrer plus tendre, plus dur, plus inquiet par rapport à toi, parce qu'il se préoccupe de ta santé en temps qu'Alpha et de tes sentiments en temps que petit ami; or dans certaines situations, les deux ne sont pas compatibles. Et lui peut aussi griller ses priorités et te mettre en position deux de la meute, même si ce n'est pas le cas.**  
**\- C'est assez ... compliqué, mais je vois là où tu veux en venir.**  
**\- C'est l'essentiel. Amy est bien plus douée pour faire comprendre ce genre de chose.**  
**\- Et pourquoi exactement elle ne nous en a pas parler?**  
**\- Parce que vu ta santé mental et psychologique, c'était préférable que vous vous rapprochiez et deveniez important l'un pour l'autre parce que comme ça vous avec pu remonter la pente. Elle ne savait pas que vous seriez proches à ce point et surtout qu'il deviendrait un Alpha si tôt.**

 

Encore un peu de silence qui me permet cette fois de penser un peu à tout ce que je sais maintenant. Effectivement, c'est logique est un peu problématique comme situation, surtout qu'il se passe toujours pleins de trucs autour de nous qui mettent notre relation à dure épreuve entre éloignements et rapprochements.

 

**\- En revanche, il ne faut pas que tu te dises que vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble parce qu'il est ton Alpha et toi son Oméga. Ca va être un peu compliqué certes, mais d'autres couples de ce types ont déjà existés et vécu dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**  
**\- De toute façon, je ne sais rien faire sans lui donc je n'aurais jamais pu.**

 

Il me regarde, souris. Maintenant il fait vraiment froid donc on se lève pour retourner à l'intérieur. Pour ne pas être tous seul, je vais dans la salle de réfectoire qui le reste de la journée (et particulièrement en ce moment puisqu'il fait froid) nous sert de cours intérieur. Autrement dit il y a quasiment tout le monde. Je met un masque de joie et de tranquillité et je fais le tour de mes connaissances pour leur dire bonjour et annoncer mon retour à ceux qui ne le savent pas encore. Quant à l'excuse pour ma disparition, c'est que j'ai du faire un voyage dans un centre pour aider un nouveau à problème.

 

C'est étonnant mais assez soulageant de voir que tout le monde me croit sur parole et qu'ils préfèrent parler avec moi du beau temps et de la pluie. Je n'y vois absolument aucun inconvénient, au contraire, donc je parle pendant de nombreuses minutes avec eux.

 

 

  
Le diner se passe tout autant dans le calme. JongIn n'est pas là car il est de garde en ce début de soirée. Autant, dans la journée, j'ai apprécier ne pas le voir, être un peu séparé, autant, maintenant je sens qu'il me manque. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, ni rien, mais c'est extrêmement inhabituel pour moi de ne pas manger avec lui. Alors sa portion de table libre, sa chaise vide, et sa présence en moins pèsent lourd de mon point de vue.  
Je mange un peu plus qu'à midi parce que la petite balade m'a creusée l'appétit, mais toujours un peu moins que d'habitude. Ensuite je retourne dans ma chambre.  
Elle est froide et vide et je me met à attendre impatiemment le retour de mon petit ami qui devrait l'être dans deux heures environ.

 

Je prend un bonne douche bien longue, range notre chambre et fait un peu de ménage ce qui m'occupe un peu plus d'une heure. Une fois le tout fait, j'enfile mon pyjama (du moins mon bas de survêtement) puis m'allonge dans le lit tout aussi froid que la chambre.  
Je me tourne en direction de la porte d'entrée et ne la quitte pas des yeux.

 

 

  
Trois heures sont passées depuis que je me suis couché, donc il a déjà deux heures de retard ce qui est loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Je lui fait confiance donc je reste là sagement à l'attendre, mais je ne suis tout de même pas tranquille.  
Finalement je m'endors.

 

 

  
Le soleil qui traverse mes paupières me force à ouvrir les yeux. L'astre se lève juste et me réchauffe un peu à travers la fenêtre. J'en ai cruellement besoin, parce que mon lit est tout aussi vide qu'hier quand je me suis couché. Personne n'est venu me rejoindre et je commence vraiment à me poser quelques questions.  
Dépourvus d'émotion, je me prépare pour cette journée.  
Même si déjà toute la journée d'hier je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, là je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Au contraire, j'ai l'estomac noué.  
Je m'habille en vitesse, sors dans le couloir pour rejoindre une autre chambre. Celle de BaekHyun. Lui sera peut être capable de savoir quelque chose et il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il soit dans son cabinet.

 

Erreur de ma part, j'ouvre sa porte sans même toquer (ne voulant pas le réveiller s'il s'était accordé quelques minutes de sommeil en plus).  
Je pousse la porte silencieusement et rentre toujours sans faire de bruit. Je tombe en faite sur une scène qui aurait sans doute du rester privée mais qui aura au moins le mérite de m'en apprendre un peu plus.

 

JongDae (alors que ce n'est pas du tout sa chambre) est allongé sur le dos, nu dans le lit du médecin. Sa tête a basculée en arrière, ses mains sont solidement posées sur ses yeux, sa bouche est ouverte et laisse passer de nombreuses preuves d'aise, de plaisir et respiration erratique, son torse se soulève rapidement, ses abdos sont contractées, ses jambes repliées. Mais il n'est pas le seul dans ce lit, il y a aussi le propriétaire de la chambre, pas plus vêtu, allongé sur le ventre, la tête entre les jambes de JongDae, il fait de régulier mouvement de bas en haut.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de dessins ou d'explications pour savoir ce qui est entrain de se passer. C'est assez explicite en soit pour que même moi je comprenne parfaitement.  
Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire une telle chose, mais vu la réaction de JongDae, ça à l'air grisant, même plus.

 

Surpris et curieux, il ne me vient même pas à l'esprit de bouger.

 

La fin approche. Une des mains de JongDae à quitté son visage pour venir saisir avec force le cuir chevelu du médecin. Son cou s'arcboute encore plus, de même que ses jambes se plient plus et ses muscles se contractent plus forts. La délivrance arrive en même temps qu'un long gémissement passe la barrière de la bouche du soumis au plaisir.  
Comme je ne veux pas me faire prendre, je pars en même temps, me servant des bruits des respirations forts et désordonnés pour fermer la porte sans me faire faire remarquer.

 

Sur le coup, j'en avais même oublié pourquoi je voulais voir BaekHyun. Tant pi, il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen d'avoir les réponses à mes questions.  
Je retourne dans ma chambre, me part d'une grosse veste pour aller dehors.

 

Quand la première vague de vent frais m'arrive dessus, je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup ... Cet air n'est pas que frais. Il y a une petite odeur que je reconnais particulièrement.  
J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers l'origine de cette odeur.

 

Ma main vient se coller sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit.  
Assis pas terre, le dos reposant sur mur, pauvrement emmitouflé dans sa veste, mon petit ami dors.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors à dormir par cette température?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors à dormir par cette température?

 

Je parcours en courant les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Je dépose sans délais mes mains sur ses joues. Comme je m'y attend, elles sont très froides et j'imagine à peine la douleur que ça doit lui faire ressentir. La chaleur de ma peau sur la sienne le réveille de son sommeil alourdis par le froid.

 

**\- Mais merde JongIn, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Viens on va au chaud.**

 

Je l'aide à se lever parce que le froid l'a complètement engourdis. Sa veste est loin d'être suffisante pour le protéger des températures clairement négatives de la nuit. Mais il est inconscient ou quoi?!  
Lentement, discrètement, je l'aide à parcourir le couloir et le fait rentrer dans notre chambre. Sans lui demander son avis, je lui quitte sa veste et ses vêtements pour le laisser en sous-vêtement.

 

**\- Met toi sous la couverture, je reviens vite.**

 

A nouveau sans faire de bruit, je sors de notre chambre et vais dans le réfectoire. Ceux qui déjeunent se compte sur les doigts de la main. Comme si de rien n'était, je prend un bol que je remplis de lait chaud et que je sous-poudre de chocolat en poudre. C'est tellement chaud que je m'en brule les mains, mais ce n'est pas grave, il faut que je fasse ça pour JongIn.

 

Je passe la porte de ma chambre. La chambre est silencieuse pourtant mon petit ami ne dort pas. Il tremble légèrement dans le lit. Il est encore transit de froid.  
Aux grands mots les grands moyens. Le bol fumant bien trop chaud de toute façon pour être bu actuellement, est posé sur une de nos table de chevet. Je quitte à la hâte mes vêtements pour me retrouver dans la même tenue que lui et me glisse à mon tour sous les couches de tissus. Je me colle le plus possible contre son corps. Il est vraiment glacé.  
Ma chaleur se transmet à son corps et le soulage un peu. De lui même, il entour ses bras contre moi pour être encore plus collé. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans un tel état. Quand il avait ses chaleurs, il était juste très câlins, mais là, c'est son corps qui va mal.  
Tout ça me dépasse, alors je referme mes bras au dessus de sa tête, et la calle contre mon torse.

 

**\- Yi...Xing, je ...**  
**\- Chuuut. Réchauffe toi d'abord, on verra après.**

 

Il hoche la tête, ferme les yeux et tente de profiter de ce que je peux lui offrir actuellement.  
Il s'endort, mais moi j'en suis proprement incapable. Et ce n'est pas à cause de la froideur de sa peau conter la mienne qui pourrait être désagréable parce que je ne la sens pas, mais parce que tout mon être est submergé par le peine. A la question, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu dormir dans notre chambre cette nuit, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse. Moi.  
Je voudrais me frapper, je me déteste de lui avoir fait ça. J'étais certes très en colère contre lui mais jamais je ne lui ai voulu du mal. Je voulais certes rester un peu seul dans notre chambre dans la matinée, mais jamais je n'ai voulu qu'il dorme dehors. Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait aller dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou rester au chaud à l'intérieure. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache qu'il s'était passé entre nous?

 

J'ai du le réveiller car il bouge dans mes bras. Désormais un peu plus chaud, il a suffisamment de force pour pousser un peu sur mon torse et relever la tête. Ses yeux n'expriment que de la douleur.

 

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?**

 

Une de mes mains se pose sur mon visage qui est effectivement mouillé.

 

**\- C'est rien Jong', c'est rien. Repose toi.**

 

Par mes soins, il est replaqué contre moi. Il tente l'espace d'une seconde de se dégager, mais je l'oblige à rester dans cette position. Là, maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui et pas l'inverse alors de cette manière, j'espère cacher mes larmes. Il a besoin de moi, et je serais là. Il ne doit se préoccuper que de lui et de rien d'autre.  
Pour ne pas le réveiller une seconde fois, je prend sur moi et sèche mes larmes.

 

 

  
Le soleil est de plus en plus haut, mais JongIn dort toujours. Il est désormais totalement réchauffé, mais récupère de sa nuit catastrophique.  
BaekHyun rentre dans notre chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Ne nous aillant pas vu ce matin, il est venu vérifier dans notre chambre. De son point de vue, il nous voit juste dénudé, couché, serré dans lit, avec nos vêtements jetés à la hâte dans la pièce. Il va faire des idées, mais je m'en fous complètement.  
Il s'excuse silencieusement et commence à repartir mais je le retiens. Mon petit ami dort suffisamment profondément pour que je chuchote sans le réveiller (même si je le sens, son sommeil se fait plus léger de minute en minute, il ne va pas tarder à se lever).

 

**\- Tu peux prendre le chocolat sur sa table de chevet et aller le faire réchauffer pour qu'il soit bien chaud?**  
**\- Heu ... d'accord.**  
**\- Merci BaekHyun.**

 

J'estime qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. JongIn semble pour l'instant bien récupérer et je me doute qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache ce qui lui est arrivé cette nuit. Je n'en ferais part au docteur que si son état de santé n'est pas bon.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dépose le bol à nouveau fumant au même endroit sur la table, puis me dis au revoir en me faisant un petit clin d'oeil. Si seulement il savait ce que je l'ai vu faire ce matin, il ne serait plus aussi léger.

 

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à JongIn pour émerger complètement. Au départ, il ne bouge pas, reste dans mes bras, comme profitant de sa position, puis finalement, il se résout à se redresser. Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche, mais je pose rapidement mon doigt dessus pour lui intimer le silence.

 

**\- Avant quoi que se soit, bois ton chocolat.**

 

Il acquiesce, se retourne, attrape le fameux récipient et le porte à ses lèvres. Au début, il ne boit que par petite gorgée parce que le liquide est encore très chaud, puis il le finit d'une traite quand la température est plus raisonnable. Il repose le bol à présent vide sur sa table de chevet et se retourne vers moi.

 

**\- Jong In. Tu m'entends bien? Il y a une chose que je t'interdis à tout prix ... ne te met jamais en danger comme tu viens de le faire. Prend soin de toi qu'elles qu'en puissent être les conséquences.**

 

Il baisse les yeux, coupable et hoche la tête.  
Maintenant d'accord sur ce point, je reviens le serrer une enième fois contre moi, juste par nécessité de le sentir contre moi, en bonne santé apparente.

 

**\- Merci ... d'avoir pris soin de moi.**  
**\- C'est normal... Après tout c'est à cause de moi que tu as dormis dehors. Je suis vraiment le pire des petits amis qui existe.**  
**\- Non ... C'est moi ... Tout est à cause de moi ... Parce que je tiens à toi, je veux t'éviter tout ce qui pourrait te faire du mal, sans penser à ce que tu peux vouloir au plus profond de toi.**

 

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il faudrait que je lui dises non, que tout est de ma faute, qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher ... il faudrait que je le console. Mais je pense que ce qu'il vient de dire est juste la vérité. Je n'aime pas trop le fait de le faire se rendre coupable de ça, mais je ne veux pas lui mentir.

 

**\- Ce n'est pas vraiment important ça. Pour le moment, je ne m'occupe que de toi, et pas du reste.**  
**\- Tout est pourtant lié. Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais si j'ai fait ... ça ... c'est parce que je m'en voulais de t'avoir fait mal, de ne pas arriver à te laisser la voir, parce que j'ai peur pour toi. J'ai voulu réfléchir, et je me suis assis dehors. J'avais froid, mais après tout, cette douleur n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, moi qui t'avais blessé plus tôt dans la journée. Et finalement, je me suis endormi.**  
**\- Je ne voulais pas te voir sur le moment, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'engueule encore ... jamais j'ai voulu te mettre à la porte et que tu dormes dehors. Je veux même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la nuit, à cause du froid.**

 

Un douloureux frissons de froid, de peur et de culpabilité traverse mon corps. Si j'avais su que les choses se termineraient de cette façon, je n'aurais pas agis de la sorte hier.

 

**\- Tu es tellement plus important qu'elle. Je préfère mille fois ne pas la voir et te savoir en bonne santé que l''inverse, alors je t'en conjure, ne fait plus jamais de bêtise comme ça. D'accord?**  
**\- Je te le promet.**

 

Je soupire de soulagement cette fois.

 

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai inquiété. Je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus mal.**  
**\- Oublie Jong'**  
**\- Mais je suis finalement arrivé à une décision hier. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher.**

 

C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais je n'arrive pas réellement à m'en réjouir. J'ai un peu l'impression que finalement c'était bien du chantage ce que j'ai fait et que j'ai obtenu gain de cause à un prix bien trop élevé pour ce que j'ai gagné.

 

**\- Je ... je ne veux pas comme ça Jong' ... pas alors que je t'ai fait du mal ...**  
**\- Je le fais parce que je te fais confiance. Si tu dis que tu en as besoin, alors j'en ai besoin parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois heureux et en paix pour être moi aussi heureux et en paix.**  
**\- ...**  
**\- Alors s'il te plait, accepte. Fais ce que tu voulais faire au départ. Je t'accompagnerais. On ne le dira à personne. Juste tous les deux. Et comme ça le cas HyoMin sera définitivement classé et derrière nous.**

 

J'acquiesce pour montrer que je suis d'accord.

 

**\- Quand?**  
**\- Cette nuit ... parce que demain elle part. Je serais de garde pendant la nuit, tu viendras me rejoindre à ce moment là.**  
**\- A condition que tu te reposes tout aujourd'hui.**

 

Il me souris pour me donner son accord.  
Un poids immense se dégage de sur mes épaules. Je le serre encore un peu plus fort, quitte à lui faire mal pour me convaincre que tout s'est à eut près arranger.  
Même s'il sait que je suis sensible, il dépose avec délicatesse ses lèvres dans mon cou en remerciement.

 

 

  
Je lui interdis de quitter le lit, et comme lors de certains de nos souvenirs, je vais chercher deux plateaux repas pour que nous mangeons rien que tous les deux notre chambre. Aux yeux de tous les autres, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un besoin pour moi d'être avec lui à cause de HyoMin (ce qui au final n'est pas aussi faux que ça), pour BaekHyun, c'est un repos post galipette (ce qui pour le coup est totalement faux). Peut importe ce que les autres pensent. Tant qu'on est bien et tous les deux, je m'en fou complètement.

 

Après le diner de ce soir, il s'habille et sors pour prendre son tour de garde. Je pourrais le rejoindre dans une petite heure, quand il n'y aura vraiment plus personne dehors.

 

 

  
Je découvre pour la première fois l'endroit où elle est détenue depuis environ deux semaines. C'est d'ailleurs un endroit dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Le bâtiment dans lequel JongDae travail possède en fait un sous sol composé de plusieurs pièces hermétiquement sécurisées. Que se soit pour garder des "prisonniers" comme elle ou entreposer des choses de haute sécurité, ces pièces ne sont connues que d'une poignée à peine de personne et j'en fais désormais partit.  
JongIn est devant moi et me dirige dans les couloirs pour arriver devant une porte qui est en tout point semblable à une dizaines d'autres devant lesquelles je suis passé. Il sort de sa poche un trousseau de clé et en enfonce une dans la serrure, fait plusieurs tours avant qu'un clic caractéristique ne se fasse entendre.  
C'est un juste retour des choses. J'ai été enfermé de cette façon par les humains parce que j'étais différent (un Homme-Loup), elle l'est par nous parce qu'elles nous a trahis.

 

Il se décale et me laisse rentrer en premier. A peine j'ai fait un pas que je sens son aura grossir et m'englober totalement. Comme il me l'avait dit, il userait de sa qualité d'Alpha pour être sûr que tout se passerait bien. Puisque cette fois je ne tente pas d'y échapper ce n'est pas une sensation désagréable.

 

Elle est en meilleur santé. Elle n'est pas fatiguée, semble avoir repris un peu de poids et un seul collier de cuir la retient prisonnière puisqu'il l'empêche de se transformer.  
A son visage, je vois qu'elle est surprise de voir quelqu'un venir la voir et encore plus que se soit moi. Malgré le fait que je ne montre aucune agressivité envers elle (parce que l'emprise de JongIn force mon corps a rester calme, ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de mon esprit) elle recule le plus possible.  
C'est méchant, mais je suis bien content d'avoir cet effet là sur elle. J'ai été terrifié par les humains quand j'étais dans sa position. Et même si elle doit se douter que nous ne lui ferons pas de mal, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente bien et en sécurité. Je veux qu'elle vive et ressente ce que moi j'ai pu, ou du, expérimenter par sa faute.

 

Je m'avance pour l'oppresser encore un peu plus. Déjà coincée dans un angle de la petite pièce, elle se contente de baisser la tête pour s'échapper à mon regard.

 

**\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.**

 

Elle ose juste relever la tête se demandant bien pourquoi je suis là dans ce cas.

 

**\- J'ai juste quelques questions à te poser avant que tu ne disparaisse définitivement de ma vie. J'espère au moins que tu auras l'honneur de mettre ta fierté de côté pour me répondre honnêtement.**

 

Je la regarde froidement dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle a bien compris et que je garde cette domination sur elle.

 

**\- Première question, toi qui étais si proche des humains, comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu sois arrivé si mal en point à notre camp il y a deux semaines?**  
**\- A cause ... enfin ... grâce à toi ... de nombreux Hommes-Loups ont pu s'échapper des camps humains. C'était un grand réseau, et tu as engendré un effet domino ... au fur et a mesure, vous trouvez de plus en plus de camp par l'intermédiaire de ceux que vous libérez donc le nombre de ... cobayes ... pour les humains diminuent.**

 

Je suis bien content d'entendre ça. Je ne pensais que je pourrais faire tomber un camp et encore moins un réseau de plusieurs camps, mais tant mieux. Ca me donne un peu de fierté, j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment bien dans ma vie, d'utile.

 

**\- A cause de ce manque de ... cobayes ... ils ont voulu en faire de moi un pour combler un peu les pertes. Ils m'avaient promis que si je l'ai aidé, je pourrais vivre normalement et qu'ils ne feraient pas de mal à ceux que je leurs indiquerais.**

 

Elle est vraiment naïve d'avoir pu croire à ce genre de mensonges.

 

**\- J'ai refusé et ils ont voulus me forcer ... j'ai donc découvert l'envers du décors ... qu'ils m'avaient mentit depuis le début. Je me suis enfuis. Ils m'ont poursuivis pendant je ne sais combien de jour. Je n'ai pu prendre aucun repos et j'ai foncé quand j'ai sentis l'odeur de ce camp. J'avais froid, faim, j'avais peur, et peu importe sur qui je tombais, je voulais enfin pouvoir me sentir un peu en sécurité. Mais je sais que ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le tord que j'ai fait à tant de gens innocents.**

 

Je veux l'accabler encore un peu plus. Je relève sur quelques dizaines de centimètres mon haut pour dévoiler une partie de la cicatrice que je garderais à vie.

 

**\- Comme ça par exemple?**

 

Elle rougit sur la première seconde puis se renfrogne quand elle voit ce que je souhaite lui montrer.

 

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé.**

 

Je ne vais certainement pas l'excuser, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un lui pardonne. Elle a été manipulée, certes, mais en vivant avec nous, pendant de nombreux mois, elle aurait du se rendre compte de la douleur de certains, comme celle de JongIn et la mienne à cause de ces humains qu'elle croyait à l'époque bons. Elle aurait du voir et comprendre la vérité, la réalité de la vie et arrêter ce qu'elle faisait avec les humains. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait et mérite une punition à la hauteur de sa bêtise.

 

**\- Je sais que tu me suspectais ... pourquoi est-ce tu ne m'as pas empêché?**  
**\- Tu essaye de me dire que c'est de ma faute?!**

 

Là, la colère commence à monter. Elle tremble un peu en tente en vain de s'enfoncer plus dans le mur. Mon petit ami vient poser sa main sur mon épaule et une vague artificielle de soulagement se répand en moi. Il sait faire ça? Comme Amy.

 

**\- Non ... ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ... Mais je n'étais pas si douée que ça ... pas si discrète ... le fait est que tu m'a grillé ... et pourtant, jamais je ne m'en suis vu inquiétée.**

 

Après tout, elle aussi à bien le droit à quelques réponses.

 

**\- Parce que moi aussi, naïvement, je pensais que tu étais une haut placé sous couverture ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne devais pas te compromettre. Tu es un Femme-Loup, "une des nôtres" alors ça ne pouvait pas être au chose. Comment diable est-ce que j'aurais pu penser que tu communiquais avec l'ennemi?**

 

Elle retient ses larmes pour ne pas paraître encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est trop tard.

 

**\- Je pourrais néanmoins presque tu remercier, parce que grâce à toi, j'ai pu sauver plein de gens, j'ai pu arracher des griffes des humains pleins d'innocents. Même si seulement tu t'étais rendu compte des vrais méchants de l'histoire, tu aurais pu le faire toi même, sans faire souffrir personne. Tu aurais été un héros et j'aurais pu t'apprécier.**

 

S'il y a un truc que j'ai pu comprendre c'est bien que malgré tout, elle continue de garder quelques sentiments (ou du moins une attirance) pour moi. Je veux lui faire regretter encore plus. Bien évidemment, jamais je n'aurais quitter JongIn, jamais elle n'aurait été plus importante que lui pour moi ... Mais j'aurais réellement pu l'apprécier en temps qu'amie. Si elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir, peut être qu'elle se serait contentée de ça. 

 

**\- M'enfin, les choses sont comme ça à cause, ou grâce à toi. Et je pense que tu peux déjà t'estimer heureuse qu'on te laisse une seconde chance au Grand Nord. La mort aurait très bien pu te prendre, mais nous sommes sans doutes trop gentils. Profite de cette nouvelle vie pour te racheter en partie et faire le bien autour de toi.**

**\- Je ferais de mon mieux YiXing ... encore pardon.**

 

Je pense que cette fois nous nous sommes vraiment tout dit, que je sais ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

 

**\- Adieu HyoMin.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Je me tourne et sors de la pièce. JongIn referme derrière moi et son emprise disparaît. En même temps que je reprend un contrôle complet de moi, je sens une grande fatigue me tomber dessus. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça m'a vidé de toutes mes forces. Aujourd'hui dans sa totalité à été une journée bien remplie pour moi.

 

JongIn me plaque contre lui et je souris, vraiment heureux. Cette histoire est vraiment finis, on va pouvoir oublier pour passer à autre chose. Enfin.

 

**\- Dans quelques minutes, on va venir me remplacer. Va vite te coucher, je viendrais te rejoindre après.**  
**\- A tout de suite.**

 

Je pose furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes puis m'en vais. J'ai vraiment l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas embrassé.

 

 

 

Une grande et puissante main fait de délicats mouvements dans mes cheveux. Si je n'étais pas humain, je serais certainement entrain de ronronner tellement c'est plaisant. J'apprécie la situation avant de faire l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Jong' est juste en face de moi et m'embrasse amoureusement, profondément. Ce que je peux aimer ce genre de réveil.

 

**\- Je suis désolé, je me suis endormis avant que tu ne rentres.**  
**\- C'est pas grave. J'en ai profité pour moi m'assurer du bon déroulement de son départ. Elle doit déjà être loin. Maintenant on va vraiment pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre, sans se disputer.**  
**\- Absolument.**

 

 

 

Voilà deux jours que HyoMin est partit est tout à reprit son cours normal. Cette histoire m'est complètement sortie de la tête et la dernière rencontre m'a en fait apaisée. On ne me pose plus de question par rapport à ce que j'ai pu faire pendant les quelques jours de ma disparition, GaYoon a retrouvé sa joie de vivre, JongIn aussi, de même pour le reste de la meute et donc moi en prime.  
Et pour terminer sur cette phase de retour à la normale, je vais pouvoir me retransformer aujourd'hui. Même si ma santé est bonne, BaekHyun a voulu que j'attende un peu avant de tenter l'expérience. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, mais je le fais parce que ça rassure BaekHyun et que je lui dois bien ça.  
JongIn et moi déshabillions dans notre chambre puis sautons par la fenêtre en retombant sous forme animale. Je n'ai même pas besoin de dire à quel point c'est le pied de ressentir tout ça.  
Je cours, je trottine, je saute, je sens, je regarde, je touche. Je redécouvre à nouveau tout. Je chahute un peu avec mon compagnon de route pour faire redescendre toute la pression accumulée.  
J'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu, donc je me donne à fond. JongIn me suis allègrement, lui aussi, heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps privilégié avec moi, sans rien pour nous déranger.

 

On fait un grand tour de notre territoire, longeant ses frontières pour joindre à notre agréable ballade un peu de surveillance. Rien a signaler, tout va bien.

 

Le soleil descend lentement et finalement il est temps de rentrer. En trottinant on prend le chemin le plus court pour rentrer. On a à peine le temps de prendre une douche chacun que l'on va se doucher et enfin on rejoint le reste du camp pour manger.  
Je me suis vraiment donné cette après midi et comme je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours, je suis un vrai ventre sur pâte qui ingurgite tout ce qui peut bien lui tomber sous la main. J'essaye tout de même de rester raisonnable pour ne pas être malade cette nuit.

 

La bonne ambiance est revenue parmi nous (notre meute), en partie parce que je suis revenue et qu'HyoMin est partit, et se propage à tout le monde. C'est vraiment cool se soir.

 

 

  
_XingXing, ... je sais que ça va être certainement un peu chiant mais, tu vas devoir prendre un peu soin de moi dans les prochains jours._

 

_Pourquoi?_

 

_Je sais que mes chaleurs ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, et tu as déjà vu comment je deviens. Je préfère te prévenir pour que tu sois au courant quand même._

 

_D'accord. Tu peux compter sur moi, je vais te chouchouter. Et je pourrais t'aider pleinement._

 

Il me fait un sourire un peu gêné mais tellement magnifique venant de lui.

 

 

 

Ce matin, ça fait exactement huit jours que HyoMin est partit donc elle devrait être arrivée au Grand Nord. Ca fait donc un peu moins d'une semaine que j'ai repris véritablement mon travail dans le camp, aidant KyungSoo mais surtout MinSeok.  
Ce matin est aussi un peu particulier parce que je sens les bras de mon petit ami qui sont littéralement crochetés autour de moi. C'est aujourd'hui que ça commence.  
Je le serre à mon tour.

 

_J'aime bien quand tu prends soin de moi ... mais j'aime quand même pas me retrouver comme ça._

 

_Moi aussi j'aime pas avoir mes chaleurs même s'il peut se passer quelques trucs sympa._

 

_Haa, m'en parle pas tu vas me donner envie ..._

 

Je décide de taire cette chose pour l'instant. On verra plus tard si je me sens ou pas d'expérimenter ce que j'ai vu BaekHyun faire sur JongDae. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire ça sur JongIn, lui prouver que je ne suis plus un "puceau" sur ce sujet, que je peux apprendre seul ... mais je vais attendre un peu, le temps de savoir comment je vais pouvoir lui proposer la chose.

 

_C'est pas grave ... c'est normal._

 

_Je sais pas si je dois vraiment faire ce genre de chose avec toi. Tu n'en a peut être pas forcément envie._

 

_Si je te fais plaisir, alors ça me fait plaisir. Je t'ai déjà promis la dernière fois que je ne ferais jamais quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie. Laisse moi m'occuper de, presque, tout cette fois._

 

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime._

 

C'est bien du JongIn en chaleur ça, toujours pleins de mots doux, de la tendresse, de l'affection. C'est vraiment niais sur les bords, mais je n'aurais jamais trop d'amour venant de sa part.

 

_Faudra quand même qu'on aille travailler aujourd'hui._

 

_On est vraiment obligés?_

 

_Oui JongIn. En plus dans quelques jours, certains seront prêts à partir, tous ne veulent pas rester cette fois d'après ce que m'a dit MinSeok, donc il va falloir tout organiser. Et si de la place se libère, on devrait avoir des nouveaux donc encore du travail pour moi._

 

_On devrait partir tous les deux._

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

 

_Je veux qu'on parte toi et moi, juste tous les deux ... plus d'Alpha, plus d'Oméga ... on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut, quand on veut, comme on le veut. On ne devra plus rien à personne._

 

_C'est un peu trop beau ... et puis on a tous nos amis ici. Le travail ne va pas te tuer Jong' alors courage pour aujourd'hui. Et puis il nous reste un peu de temps pour profiter._

 

_J'aime pas quand tu as raison._

 

Et comme pour me punir, il vient déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il sait qu'en général je n'aime pas ça, et que quand c'est lui et dans ces conditions alors ça a tendance à provoquer un peu trop de bien être ... mais je le laisse faire aujourd'hui, et le laisserais faire toute la semaine.

 

 

  
A midi, JongIn a décidé d'aller faire un grand tour de garde pour pouvoir se défrustrer un peu. Ca veut donc dire qu'encore une fois il ne sera pas avec nous à table.  
Tout le monde fait comme s'il ne voyait pas ... sauf BaekHyun, il n'aura jamais la langue dans sa poche. Il se décale vers moi (même si on est déjà à côté) pour être sûr que je sois le seul à entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

 

**\- Il y a encore de l'eau dans le gaz?**  
**\- Parle un peu plus simplement s'il te plait, il y a encore certaines de tes expressions que je ne comprend pas.**  
**\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes encore disputé pour que JongIn ne soit pas là à midi? Pourtant ça avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux entre vous deux.**  
**\- Tout va très bien ...**

 

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler. Pas que se soit grave, mais comme il me l'a dit, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas et il est probable qu'il ne veuille pas que toute la meute soit au courant de son état. Mais Baekhyun est BaekHyun et je suis sûr que si je lui demande, il devrait pouvoir tenir sa langue et il peut même être plein de bons conseils pour moi.

 

**-  ... il a ses chaleurs.**  
**\- Oui ... j'avais oublié que c'était à ce moment là. Il a donc voulu prendre un peu de distance?**  
**\- Disons qu'il ne peux pas s'empêcher de me coller et qu'il ne veut pas montrer ce genre de comportement en public.**  
**\- Effectivement ... ça casse un petit peu le truc. Mais maintenant tu es paré pour l'aider non?**  
**\- Hein?**  
**\- Ben oui, t'es bien passé dans notre chambre avec JongDae? Tu nous as vu, donc tu sais comment faire.**

 

Je baisse la tête, et rougis violemment. Les surprendre ça peut arriver, mais le plus gênant dans l'histoire c'est que je suis resté à les observer jusqu'à la fin. Et que je suis repartis croyant que j'avais été assez discret.

 

**\- Je ... en faite ... heu ...**  
**\- Hahah! Soit pas timide. C'est pas moi que ça va déranger et puis JongDae à rien remarquer. Evite de lui dire à lui par contre. Au moins tu pourras essayer sur JongIn, je suis sûr qu'il en sera très content. Et si tu as des questions, tu peux toujours venir me voir.**  
**\- Je ... c'est bon je pense ... JongIn a dit ... qu'il me montrerait, qu'il m'apprendrait.**  
**\- Je me doute bien, haha. Mais quand même, il y aura peut être des choses que tu n'oseras pas lui demander ... mais je serais là pour te répondre. Après tout, on est amis, et c'est à ça que sa sert les amis.**

 

Je le remercie d'arrêter sur ce sujet qui me met mal à l'aise avec lui, et le remercie aussi de ce changement de sujet très plaisant à entendre.

 

 

  
Quand je rentre dans ma chambre en fin d'après midi, JongIn est déjà présent dans la salle de bain. Je viens m'étaler sur notre lit pour l'attendre. Mais je trouve qu'il met vraiment beaucoup de temps. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais la tentation est trop forte. Je fais apparaître mes oreilles de loup pour entendre par dessus le bruit de l'eau.  
Quand je me concentre suffisamment, je perçois d'autres bruits mouillés qui ne sont pas ceux de l'eau, ça respiration très irrégulière et tellement explicites enfin quelques gémissements et de temps en temps mon nom.

 

Je baisse la tête et me mord la lèvre. Je suis un peu désolé qu'il le fasse tout seul, parce qu'il n'ose pas venir me demander de l'aide, et en même temps je ne peux que m'imaginer son corps. Autant, il l'a fait plein de fois sur moi, mais jamais je ne l'ai vu prendre du plaisir sur lui même. Alors je l'imagine sans peine et je me demande quel sentiment je ressentirais quand se seront mes mains à la place des siennes, mes lèvres de partout ... quand se sera vraiment moi a cause de ce plaisir.

 

Mes oreilles disparaissent et je pense à autre chose pour ne pas m'exciter moi même. Je prend la décision qu'il va vraiment que je fasse quelques chose avec lui, et pas dans une semaine. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment introduire le moment. Finalement il faudra que j'aille parler à BaekHyun. Je n'ai pas le choix ... et puis on dit bien qu'un moment de solitude est vite passé non?

 

Je ressors de la pièce, faisant comme si je n'étais jamais rentré et arrive rapidement dans le cabinet qui m'intéresse. Heureusement, il est tout seul et semble avoir finit sa journée.

 

**\- YiXing? Déjà? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir de si tôt.**  
**\- C'est bon BaekHyun ... c'est déjà pas facile.**  
**\- Oui ... pardon. Je comprend que tu puisses être encore un peu gêné, mais rassure toi, je ne dirais rien à personne. Et puis se sont des choses tout à fait normales, tout le monde à dû apprendre, et tout le monde à été gêné.**

 

J'acquiesce. Je pose mon manteau, ferme la porte à clé et m'assois à côté de lui à son bureau. Lui me fixe mais moi je regarde le meuble devant moi. C'est encore plus gênant maintenant, mais je me dis que c'est pour la bonne cause et qu'il a raison de dire que ce n'est pas grand chose et que tout le monde passe par là.

 

**\- Je voudrais bien faire ... ce que tu as fait avec JongDae ... mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Je veux dire que ... je ne sais pas quand et comment commencer.**  
**\- Il n'y a pas de "bon" moment. C'est quand toi et lui vous en avez envie. Après pour une première c'est peut être plus facile de commencer de bon matin.**  
**\- C'est à dire?**  
**\- Je pense que la nuit il doit faire des rêves assez ... chaud ... donc il devrait être physiquement prêt. Même s'il dort au départ, c'est pas grave. Au moins tu n'auras pas la pression de son regard sur toi et tu seras déjà un peu habitué quand le plaisir le réveillera.**  
**\- Mais comment tu sais que je vais m'en sortir et qu'il ressentira du plaisir?**  
**\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tant que tu ne le mords pas, il ne pourra rien ressentir d'autre que du plaisir. Je te le garantis ... c'est physiquement impossible.**  
**\- Ok.**  
**\- Ensuite, il va se réveiller, mais je pense qu'il sera déjà impossible pour lui de te repousser, même par surprise, de toute façon il ne le souhaitera pas. Je suppose que tu sais déjà quelles zones sont plus ou moins sensible?**  
**\- Hm, oui.**  
**\- Donc tu insiste là ... tu vas vite, puis doucement, puis vite, puis encore doucement et à la fin, tu prends le rythmes, du moins tu essayes, qu'il va vouloir te donner. Et pour la toute fin, tu vois si tu te sens de le garder dans ta bouche ou pas.**  
**\- Je ... suis pas sûr.**  
**\- T'inquiète pas. Même habitué, plein de gens n'aiment pas non plus, alors termine le à la main et il sera déjà aux anges.**  
**\- Et ensuite?**  
**\- Ben, tu le prends dans tes bras, tu l'embrasses un peu et voilà, finit. Rien de plus rien de moins.**  
**\- Je ferais de mon mieux.**  
**\- Je n'en doute pas, mais franchement ne te met pas la pression et ne le fais pas que pour lui ... pour toi aussi. Si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas obligé et puis lui aussi pourra te guider pour ce moment.**  
**\- Ok, merci BaekHyun.**

 

Je me lève, et retourne dans ma chambre, un peu bizarre, mais plus léger et un peu plus confiant.

 

 

  
Il m'attendait assis sur le lit de notre chambre, et je n'ai pas fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il me saute littéralement dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras.

 

**\- C'est horrible comme c'est dur de ne pas te voir pendant ces quelques heures.**  
**\- Je sais. De toute façon on reste ensemble maintenant.**  
**\- Si tu savais à quel point je me sens faible.**

 

Il me fait un peu mal au coeur à me dire ça. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être enfermé dans son propre corps et je suis triste de le voir dans cet état, même si je sais que c'est passager.

 

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera bientôt terminé. Et puis moi j'aime bien, c'est toujours toi qui prend soin de moi d'habitude, pour une fois les rôles sont un peu échangés.**  
**\- T'es vraiment sûr que je ne te dérange pas quand je suis comme ça?**  
**\- Jamais tu ne me gêneras Jong', enlève toi ça tout de suite de ta tête. J'aime tout de toi. Est-ce que moi je te gênais quand j'étais faible et que j'avais besoin de toi?**  
**\- Jamais.**  
**\- Alors considère que c'est la même chose pour moi.**

 

Il faut que je le rassure, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. S'il craint tellement, s'il est si peu sûr de lui, c'est encore une fois une fois à cause de ces chaleurs. C'est ça, il faut juste que je le rassure le temps que tout se règle et ensuite c'est lui qui prendra soin de moi comme les choses doivent être.

 

**\- Je vais me doucher et ensuite on va manger?**  
**\- Biensûr, j'ai très faim.**  
**\- Je me dépêche dans ce cas.**  
**\- Merci mon coeur.**

 

Je m'arrête un instant et souris. Je me retourne brusquement et l'embrasse. Il ne perd pas de temps pour y répondre bien que surpris.

 

_Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai le droit à un tel traitement?_

 

_Comme si ça te dérangeais ..._

 

_Biensûr que non, mais je veux savoir quoi faire pour en avoir plus souvent._

 

_C'est, sans doutes possibles, très nais, mais j'adore quand tu me donnes de petits surnoms._

 

_Comme mon ange? Mon amour? Mon bébé? Ma petite boule de poil? Mon coeur?_

 

_Peut être pas mon bébé, mais oui, j'adore._

 

Joueur, il se met à énoncer tous les surnoms doux auxquels il a pensé et moi je lui offre à chaque fois un baiser. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est lui qui a ses chaleurs, que moi non plus je n'ai pas le droit à ma dose d'amour.

 

_Il faut vraiment que j'aille me doucher sinon on ne pourra pas aller diner._

 

_Il faut surtout que tu ailles te doucher avant que moi je te mange._

 

Je rougis un petit coup puis dépose de manière douce une dernière fois mes lèvres sur lui avant de m'enfermer la salle de bain. Il faut que moi aussi je me calme parce qu'il ne serait pas le seul à sauter sur moi. D'en avoir parler avec BaekHyun, d'avoir vu les effets sur JongDae et de m'imaginer le faire sur JongIn dans quelques jours ou même plus tôt, tout ça me trotte dans la tête et installe une certaine tension dans mon corps. Je suis aussi méfiant que j'ai hâte.

 

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup et être passé sous la douche, je ressors. Comme si de rien n'était, on va tout les deux manger et je fais comme si je ne voyais rien des petits regards que BaekHyun me lance de temps à autre.

 

 

  
La journée éreintante de JongIn l'a complètement assommé et quasiment dès qu'il est couché, il s'endort. Moi je met un peu plus de temps, d'une parce qu'il n'est pas très tard, et de deux parce que j'ai plein de chose en tête. Je crois que demain matin sera le bon moment. Je me sens prêt pour passer cette étape, j'ai hâte même si j'ai un peu peur de mal faire les choses. Mais je crois en BaekHyun et il m'a suffisamment rassurer pour que j'ai un minimum confiance en moi.

 

 

  
Il n'y a pas de soucis sur le fait que j'ai bien et profondément dormis cette nuit, mais il est par contre claire que je n'ai pas envie de faire la grasse matinée.  
Je m'efforce de rester complètement immobile pour ne pas me trahir, surtout que le soleil est encore loin d'être levé. Je profite de ce petit moment de calme pour réfléchir et être bien sûr de ce que je veux faire, me rappeler de tout ce que BaekHyun m'a dit pour ce fameux moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je crois définitivement pouvoir dire que se sera le dernier chapitre de la journée. Moi qui avait prévu d'en poster entre deux et trois, finalement il y en aura eu quatre.  
> J'espère que les huit chapitres de ce week end vous auront fait plaisir (si quelqu'un lit?)
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère pouvoir en poster un régulièrement, je vais essayer un par semaine mais je ne promet rien, peut être que des fois il y en aura plus ou des fois moins, je ne peux pas dire.
> 
>  
> 
> En tout cas merci beaucoup et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir!


	22. Le meilleur pour Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Pardon Jong'! ... je suis désolé! Je'
> 
> Un couinement encore plus fort sort de sa bouche et je peux entendre les battements de mon coeur dans ma tête (à cause du stresse). Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de mal pour qu'il ait une telle réaction?

Le ciel est à présent bien rose, même si le soleil ne pointe pas encore le bout de son nez. Je pense que c'est le bon moment. 

Assez délicatement pour ne pas réveiller mon petit ami, je passe à califourchon sur lui et m'allonge. Il lâche un petit soupire de dérangement puis se rendort aussi profondément qu'il y a quelques secondes. Je pris intérieurement pour remercier JongIn d'avoir l'idée de dormir torse nu (et moi avec). On sait tout les deux qu'il préfère que se soit comme ça pour qu'il puisse m'enlacer et me sentir peau à peau. 

Comme pour me rassurer, je plonge mon nez dans son cou pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Après une ou deux inspirations, je me met en mouvement. Utilisant mes abdos que je retrouve petit a petit, je frotte lentement mon bas ventre contre le sien. 

Il ne manifeste aucun signe de réveille, mais son corps réagis tous seul. Il se tend délicieusement. J'accentue un peu le mouvement, m'excitant moi même par la même occasion. 

 

Une fois que je nous considère comme prêts, je commence à en même temps déposer quelques baisers sur son cou puis dévis sur son torse. 

C'est bien la première fois qu'on va si loin et je suis bien d'accord avec BaekHyun sur le fait que de ne pas avoir son regard (et quelque part son jugement) est très réconfortant pour une première fois. 

Je passe de partout, découvrant quelques zones plus sensibles que d'autres, mais je ne m'y attarde pas plus, le plus intéressant est à venir. C'est très impressionnant d'avoir cette bosse en face de moi, et en même temps très appétissants. Je ne me reconnais pas, qui aurait pu croire que je serais finalement si libéré concernant ce genre de relation? Peu importe, ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir, mais d'agir. 

 

Je pose mes mains sur cette bosse et la presse doucement avant d'effectuer de petits mouvements. Ca y est, JongIn commence à gémir tout doucement. Je suis assez fier de savoir que c'est moi qui arrive à le faire réagir de cette façon, et je suis heureux de voir que pour l'instant tout se passe aussi bien. 

Je continue ainsi pendant encore quelques secondes avant de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Je tire un peu sur le vêtement et inconsciemment il m'aide en soulevant quelques secondes son bassin. Il soupire une nouvelle fois quand je retire également son caleçon, décomprimant la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Il n'est plus aussi profondément endormis, mais il n'est toujours pas réveillé. C'est le moment où jamais de commencer parce que sinon se sera trop tard. Je soupire une dernière fois et rien que ça le fait gémir plus fortement (parce que forcément, sans le faire exprès, j'ai soufflé sur sa partie)... Whaou, rien que ça? 

Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur le bout, c'est étrange, mais ce n'est rien d'autre que de la peau. Je descend un peu plus, mais je suis loin de tout couvrir. Tant pi, pour cette fois je ne pourrais pas faire mieux, mais ça a l'air déjà pas trop mal quand je lève les yeux vers JongIn. A chaque fois que ma langue esquisse un mouvement, ou que j'aspire un peu plus fort, il se tend, rejette la tête en arrière et ses mains serrent le draps. 

Je fais de mon mieux pour imiter ce que j'ai pu voir de BaekHyun et les gémissements de JongIn se font de plus en plus réguliers. Ses yeux papillonnent avec difficulté et viennent me fixer. 

 

Il ne m'avait encore jamais fait de tel regard. Il transpire le désir, l'amour, le plaisir et un voile de sommeil peine à partir. J'aime, non, j'adore, ce regard. Ca me donne envie de faire encore plus d'effort pour le contenter. Mettant encore plus de coeur à mon ouvrage, il se voit obligé de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Sa main avance lentement et vient attraper une des miennes qui se trouve pour l'instant sur sa hanche. Il me la guide vers la partie que je ne peux prendre en bouche. J'ai suffisamment expérimenté cette partie avec lui lors de mes précédentes chaleurs pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. 

Alors que tout semble parfait, un bruit attire mon attention. Ce gémissement là ressemble plus à un sanglot. Je rouvre les yeux et tombe sur le regard larmoyant de JongIn. Je stoppe tout, me relève, gêné au possible. 

 

** \- Pardon Jong'! ... je suis désolé! Je' **

 

Un couinement encore plus fort sort de sa bouche et je peux entendre les battements de mon coeur dans ma tête (à cause du stresse). Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de mal pour qu'il ait une telle réaction? BaekHyun aurait-il faux en disant qu'il ne pouvait ressentir que du plaisir et du bien être?

 

** \- ... non YiXing ... t'arrête surtout pas.  **

** \- Mais Jong', tu pleures .... **

** \- C'est parce que ... c'est trop bon. Je vais mourir alors je t'en supplies continue... **

 

Je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu mais reprend là où je m'en étais arrêté. Il doit remarqué que je ne suis plus aussi concentré à ma tâche car il prend ma seconde main dans la sienne et entrecroise nos doigts. En un instant à peine le Lien nous relie et grâce à ce dernier il me fait ressentir tout ce que moi je lui fais ressentir. J'en gémis et même ça lui semble être encore plus agréable. C'est comme un cercle vicieux. 

Maintenant je le crois ... c'est indescriptiblement plus fort que rien qu'une main ... je meurs moi aussi sous le plaisir que je lui donne. 

 

Le temps passe à la fois lentement et rapidement. A un certain moment, je comprend que c'est véritablement la fin pour lui. Je ne lâche pas sa main, mais me redresse et comme Baekhyun me l'a conseillé, je le termine à la main. Pour finir en apothéose, cette dernière exerce une pression supérieur et un rythme plus rapide que ma bouche. 

Les gémissements se transforment en petits cri et je me mord la langue pour ne pas me faire entendre. N'oublions pas que je ressens également tout ce qu'il ressent par le Lien. 

Il se libère dans ma main, mordant lui aussi dans son bras pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui doivent encore dormir. 

 

... Je me rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose que BaekHyun ne m'avait pas dit. Maintenant que j'en ai dans les mains et sur lui, je fais quoi pour nous nettoyer? Je n'ai aucun mouchoir ou autre sur les mains. 

Je profite des quelques secondes dont il a besoin pour redescendre pour chercher et trouver un de mes T-shirt par terre. Tant pi, je le sacrifie pour la bonne cause, et puis ça partira au lavage. 

En me levant pour le récupérer, je sens une sensation un peu dérangeante sur ma propre entre jambe. Tout le plaisir qu'il m'a fait partager à suffit à me faire venir, mais du coup, je me sens un peu humide dans mon pantalon et c'est pas vraiment agréable. Peu importe, pour l'instant, il faut que je finisse de m'occuper de mon petit ami. 

J'essuie le tout avec le tissus puis le rejette par terre. JongIn vient m'enlacer dans le dos, serrant avec force ses bras autour de moi. 

 

_Tu me rend fou ..._

 

Je mordille ma lèvre. Le son de sa voix, le plaisir qui y reste pourrait me donner envie de repartir pour un tour, mais ce n'est peut être pas très sage pour une première fois. Ca c'est très bien passé mais je ne compte pas recommencer dans la seconde, on verra dans quelques jours. 

 

_Je ...c'était pas trop ... nul?_

 

_Comment après un moment si magique tu peux me sortir une connerie pareille? Je te dis que tu m'a rendu fou. Et puis j'ai du tout partager donc tu devrais savoir toi même tout le plaisir que tu m'as fait ressentir._

 

_Je t'aime JongIn._

 

_Moi encore plus ... mon coeur._

 

Je souris pour la petite attention qu'il n'a pas oublié. 

 

_Mais dit moi, qui est-ce qui à pu te donner cette idée?_

 

_Disons que je suis tombé sur une scène ..._ raclement de gorge  _... et je me suis dit que tu aimerais certainement alors ... voilà._

 

_Tu vas vraiment me rendre fou un jour._

 

Il me tire pour que je me rallonge. Je me retourne et me cale donc confortablement sur lui. 

Lui ferme les yeux comme pour pouvoir se réveiller vraiment, mais moi je n'ai pas ce problème. De toute façon, le soleil dépasse déjà des montagnes au loin, donc il est temps pour nous de nous lever et d'aller travailler. 

 

** \- Faut que j'aille me doucher ... **

** \- Pardon ... en plus je ne me suis même pas occupé de toi. **

** \- Indirectement si JongIn donc ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je voudrais vraiment aller me doucher parce que maintenant ce n'est pas une sensation très agréable.  **

** \- Pas de problème, je passerais après toi.  **

 

Je me redresse mais je n'ai même pas le temps de poser un pied à terre qu'il m'a, à nouveau, tirer sur lui pour m'embrasser profondément, mais sans arrière penser. 

 

_Vraiment merci YiXing ... tu es parfait._

 

_Mais de rien. A charge de revanche._

 

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais m'occuper de toi._

 

Je met fin à cet échange parce que sinon il me ferait bien rester quelques longues heures de plus dans cette position. Je prend mes vêtements sur le dos de la chaise du bureau que j'avais prévu aujourd'hui et m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. 

Quand je ressors, un peu plus tard, je suis heureux de voir que JongIn s'est occupé de notre chambre. Le lit est fait, la chambre plus ou moins rangé de ce qui trainait par terre et qu'on n'avait pas rangé hier, et surtout le T-shirt comportant les preuves de ce que nous avons fait ce matin à disparut, certainement dans la panière de linge sale de notre chambre. 

 

Lui est assis sur la chaise du bureau, tourné dans ma direction et me regarde avec un sourire rayonnant. Je crois que j'ai rarement vu autant de joie et de bonne humeur s'exprimer à travers ses yeux. 

Une autre chose que je remarque, dont je suis fier même si au final ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on m'avait demandé mon avis, c'est que je ne suis pas gêné en face de mon petit ami. Je pensais que j'aurais peut être un peu de mal à le regarder dans les yeux ou autre, mais finalement non. Au contraire, j'ai juste l'impression d'être encore plus amoureux de lui maintenant. 

 

Il se lève et s'enferme à son tour dans la salle de bain. Bon, ce matin, je n'aurais rien à faire. Je m'installe à sa place, profitant de la chaise tiède, imprégnée de son odeur. On peut réellement dire que ce matin je flotte sur le bonheur. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. 

 

 

  


** \- C'est que t'es un rapide toi, me dit discrètement BaekHyun avec un grand sourire.  **

** \- Hein? **

**\- Aller, c'est pas comme si je ne vous avez pas entendu ce matin.**

 

Je baisse un peu le regard. Autant je ne suis pas gêné en face de JongIn, autant les autres ce n'est pas pareille. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que nous n'avons pas fait tant de bruit que ça. Alors ...

 

** \- Ne me dit que tu nous as espionné quand même?! **

**\- J'ai juste tendu l'oreille un peu cette nuit ne t'inquiète pas. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sautes le pas dès ce matin. Et même s'il y a eu une petite hésitation, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en es sortit comme un chef.**  

 

Je souris discrètement. C'est vrai que malgré tout je suis fier de moi et tant pi si je lui parait un peu prétentieux. 

 

** \- En plus comme ça tu devrais avoir un peu plus d'air.  **

** \- Hein? **

** \- Ben oui ... de ce que je sais, tu es assez sanguin et à cran quand ce sont les tiennes. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'après avoir évacuer la pression de cette manière là, tu étais redevenu un peu plus toi pendant quelques heures? **

** \- Heu ... si. **

**\- Ben c'est la même chose pour JongIn. Il devrait être un peu moins guimauve l'espace de quelques heures donc tu devrais avoir un peu plus d'air. Mais si tu aimes ce côté de lui, il reste assez sur la brèche pour que tu le fasses redevenir fleur bleue.**

 

C'est vrai qu'en y pensant bien, si ce n'est m'embrasser longuement et me tenir un peu dans ces bras, c'était moins obsessionnel ce matin que d'habitude. Je ne déteste pas. J'aime bien avoir un JongIn un peu fragile qui a besoin de moi, qui ne pense qu'à moi, qui n'est que tendresse, mais c'est un peu trop quand il est comme hier, juste un peu. Je le préfère quand il est comme ce matin, câlin et tendre, mais un peu moins sur mon dos. 

Après JongIn est mon petit ami donc j'accepterais toujours tout venant de lui, et particulièrement si c'est son amour même s'il y en a trop. 

 

**\- En tout cas, tu peux être fier de toi, et si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à revenir.**

 

J'hoche la tête, pas forcément convaincu de le faire. C'est déjà un grand pas que l'on vient de faire et il ne reste qu'une ultime étape et pour celle là je fais totalement confiance à JongIn. Je le laisserais gérer tout. Ce moment ne sera qu'à nous deux. Désolé curiosité de BaekHyun, mais ça c'est vraiment privé. 

  


  


  


Finalement la fin des chaleurs de JongIn arrive et tout peut reprendre son court normal. De plus, maintenant en plein été, les températures sont vraiment douces et permettent à pleins de monde de rester dehors et de se promener, même sous forme humaine. 

 

Aujourd'hui, je me promène avec ChanYeol. Ca fait longtemps que tous les deux nous n'avons pas pu partager quelques minutes ensemble. Même si ont fait partis de la même meute, la vie dans le camp éclate souvent le groupe et nos professions font qu'on ne se croisent pas beaucoup si ce n'est à l'heure du repas. 

C'est moi qui ai tenu à passer un peu de temps avec mon ancien tuteur, justement à cause de ce titre. Maintenant que tout va bien dans ma vie et que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir vraiment trouvé ma place et que j'ai passé le plus dur, je me rend compte que ChanYeol à fait beaucoup pour moi depuis presque deux ans et je n'ai pas vraiment eux l'occasion de le remercier pour ça. Le connaissant il me dira certainement que je n'ai pas à le faire, que c'est normal et tout un tas d'argument du genre, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Entre m'aider à me sociabiliser, m'avoir permis de parler pour la première fois à JongIn, il est venu me chercher à DiYu et je suis sûr que j'oublie encore plein de choses importantes, je les lui dois bien ces remerciements. 

 

 

** \- Tu sais, on a tous besoin d'aide dans la vie. Moi même j'en ai eu besoin. Comme tu le sais, moi aussi j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance dans un centre d'expérimentation sur les Hommes-Loup, avant que quelqu'un vienne m'en sauver. **

** \- C'était qui? **

** \- A ton avis... Amy.  **

** \- Je me demande bien combien de personne elle a sauver. Toi, JongIn, moi, et encore plein d'autre que je ne connais pas.  **

** \- Moi non plus je ne sais pas, peut être une cinquantaine. **

** \- Elle est vraiment fantastique, parce que c'est quand même énorme comme chiffre.  **

** \- Ses parents faisaient partis des premiers à se rendre compte de notre différence avec des humains normaux, et ils l'ont bien pris. Ils ont appris à se maîtriser et se sont cachés parmi la population pour continuer à vivre comme si de rien était. Quand ils ont vu que leur fille était comme eux, ils l'ont tout de suite éduquer pour en faire la personne généreuse et brave qu'on connaît.  **

** \- Elle a eu de la chance.  **

** \- C'est vrai. Ses parents ont fait partis des premiers à aidé ceux comme nous, aux mains des humains dit normaux, donc elle a naturellement suivie et repris le flambeau.  **

** \- Et maintenant ils sont où ses parents, il me semble pas les avoir déjà rencontré dans notre ancien camp? **

** \- Parce qu'ils sont infiltrés dans la société humaine. Ils sont de très bons informateurs et travaillent juste tous les deux en envoyant toutes les informations qu'ils trouvent à leur fille.  **

** \- C'est une belle histoire.  **

** \- C'est sûr. Encore plus pour moi, parce que j'étais sa première mission.  **

** \- Hein? **

** \- Le première fois qu'elle s'est occupée de A à Z dans l'exfiltration d'un Homme-Loup, c'était moi. J'ai une sacrée chance tu ne trouves pas?  **

** \- Mais alors ça veut dire que ça fait longtemps que tu la connais. **

** \- Presque quinze ans je pense. **

** \- Whaou, je ne pensais pas.  **

** \- Le temps passe vite tu sais. Et moi aussi, quand je me suis enfin stabilisé je n'ai pas su comment la remercier. Elle a, sans exagérer, sauver ma vie. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé comment. **

** \- Dit moi tout. **

 

En effet, je veux savoir comment. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'Amy avait pu avoir une telle histoire, et surtout si liée à ChanYeol. En attendant, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir comment il a pu s'acquitter de cette dette énorme envers sa sauveuse. Je pourrais moi même utiliser cette méthode pour rendre un minimum la pareille à mon sauveur à moi. 

 

**\- C'est simple, je l'aide dans notre cause commune. Faire de ce monde un monde de paix entre les espèces. Même si pour l'instant ça ne se résume qu'à se cacher et sauver le plus de personne comme nous possible.**

 

C'est assez bizarre comme remerciement, mais quelque part très logique. Elle a risqué sa vie pour le sauver lui, il risquera ou dédiera la sienne à l'aider. C'est tout à fait honnête. 

 

** \- Et puisque tu fais la même chose YiXing, je n'ai pas besoin de remerciement et Amy non plus. Nous aider est largement suffisant.  **

** \- Certes, mais quand même, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas assez.  **

** \- Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper pour des choses pareilles, on ne te demande rien de plus, on ne te demande même rien tout court alors ne te met pas de pression. Et de toute façon, je sais que si un jour j'ai besoin alors je pourrais compter sur toi.  **

** \- C'est promis.  **

** \- Et si on se dégourdissait un peu les pates au lieu de marcher simplement.  **

** \- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, par contre on passe par la cabane, j'ai pas envie d'abandonner mes vêtements là. **

**\- Très bien. C'est partit.**  

 

Comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Puisqu'on se promène, autant le faire sous forme animale qui est au final bien plus plaisante et qui nous permettra de faire une petite ronde en plus dans les parages même si de nombreuses pairs font déjà le tour de nos frontières. 

Pour moi, c'est vraiment ça le bonheur: il fait beau, il fait chaud, l'air est rempli d'odeurs des fleurs d'été, le soleil se dépose sur mon dos à chaque fois qu'il arrive à percer entre les arbres, le vent glisse sur mes poils puisque je cours.

  


  


  
  


 

"Tu as vu Cendre, maintenant je sais écrire tout seul! Tatie Amy m'aide en me montrant les caractères mais c'est moi qui copie tout. J'ai bien travaillé hein?

Normalement, si JongDae à fait ce qu'on lui a dit, on ne t'a donné cette lettre qu'aujourd'hui, le 13 Octobre. Tu sais quoi? Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai cinq ans. Je suis devenu un grand garçon. Même si on discute souvent, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu et ça me manque. Je t'envois plein de gros bisous de là où on est et je te dis à bientôt.

Pour ma peluche cendre que j'aime le plus !!!"

  


C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ce petit bout. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux encore dit petit bout parce que comme il l'a justement dit, il a grandit. Mine de rien, ça fait quand même deux ans que je le connais et ce petit garçon n'a plus grand chose a voir avec le petit de trois ans qui s'était endormis sur mon ventre lors de notre première rencontre. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. 

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en vrai c'était il y a plus d'un an, presque un an et demi même. C'était la fameuse fois où mon sixième sens m'avait rendu malade avant l'apparition de HyoMin. Depuis, on ne fait que discuter par lettres, ce qui est déjà pas mal, j'en conviens. Je suis déjà très content d'avoir pu garder contact avec lui.

Le seul petit défaut c'est qui lui se rend compte chaque jour que je lui manque, il me le dit à chaque fois, alors que moi, c'est plus triste à dire, mais il y a des moments où il n'a pas le temps de me manquer. 

Lui suit des cours pour s'instruire comme n'importe quel humain, mais rien de plus, alors que moi j'ai un travail à plein temps et un petit ami. 

 

Depuis un an et demi, tout va bien dans ma vie, j'ai vraiment trouvé ma place et plus rien ne me fait replonger. De temps en temps je discute un peu avec KyungSoo et même lui me dit qu'en temps que psychologue, il pense que j'ai pu me sortir de cette passe sombre de ma vie. Tout ça c'est grâce à mes connaissances, mes amis, ma meute et mon petit ami. Pour tous les remercier et comme me l'a dit ChanYeol, je travaille dur dans mon travail pour aider toujours plus de personnes. Mon passé peut même m'aider dans de nombreuses situations parce que je peux apréhender la manière de penser de mes "patients". KyungSoo pense d'ailleurs que c'est grâce à ça que je vais bien. En aidant les personnes, en les soignant de leurs peurs, de leurs démons, c'est moi même que je sauve et que je libère. En tout cas, quelque que soit vraiment la raison du pourquoi, tout le monde en est bien content. 

 

** \- XingXing?! **

** \- Hein? **

** \- Tu pensais à quoi pour même pas m'entendre quand je te parle.  **

**\- Pas grand chose. Juste que je suis content parce que tout va bien.**  

 

Mon petit ami retient un petit soupire, mais pas le sourire qui le suit et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Même si le temps passe, notre relation reste toujours la même, on s'aime et on dépend toujours autant l'un de l'autre. On a pris l'habitude passer le plus de temps ensemble parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand arrivent des nouveaux qui ont souvent besoin de moi (et donc que j'ai moins de temps à lui consacrer). 

On vit au jour le jour en somme, mais ce train de vie nous plait plus que tout. Que peu d'attaches, profiter de chaque instant, s'aimer toujours plus. De temps en temps, on remplace même des patrouilleurs pour passer plusieurs jours rien que tout les deux, loin de tout le monde, seuls avec la nature. 

 

** \- Et voilà, tu es encore repartit. Je suis si inintéressant que ça? **

** \- Mais non! **

** \- J'espère bien. En attendant il va falloir que tu te concentres un peu parce que JongDae nous appelle pour une mission. **

**\- JongDae?**

 

C'est étrange, généralement, quand des nouveaux arrivent, il le fait seulement passé à Jong' qui le transmet à son tour à toutes les personnes concernées. Pourquoi donc cette fois il veut voir tout le monde? Est-ce que c'est une mission spéciale?

 

** \- Oui. J'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Il a dit qu'il expliquerait tout quand on sera réunis.  **

** \- Qui d'autre? **

** \- ChanYeol, YiFan, SeHun, YongGuk, YoungJae et HimChan ... sans parler de toi et moi.  **

** \- Whaou, c'est du sérieux pour qu'on y soit tous. **

**\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Alors on y va vite, parce que j'étais déjà l'avant dernier avertis alors ils doivent déjà tous attendre dans le bureau de JongDae.**  

 

Le visage sérieux, on va dans le fameux bureau où effectivement tout le monde est déjà présent. On prend les deux dernières places assises qui restent et on écoute le bureaucrate qui va enfin pouvoir nous éclairer sur la raison de notre présence à tous ici. 

 

** \- Si je vous ai tous fait venir aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai une mission assez longue à vous confier. Enfaite, ce n'est pas qu'une seule mission, ça en est plusieurs, mais pour l'instant vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir tous les détails.  **

** \- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a besoin de savoir tout de suite? **

** \- J'y viens, j'y viens. Tous les six vous irez dans le camp d'Amy, notre ancien camp à tous. C'est elle qui vous informera de vos prochaines missions. Il faut que vous partiez avant midi. **

 

Au final j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que cette rencontre ne nous en aura pas appris beaucoup plus sur ce que nous allons avoir à faire. Ca m'en rend d'autant plus curieux. Pourquoi, est-ce qu'en plus du reste, on ne peux même pas savoir pourquoi on besoin de nous? 

 

_Ne t'en fais pas XingXing, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grand chose._

 

_Alors pourquoi tous ces secrets?_

 

_Je ne sais. Mais on doit se préparer tout de suite, plus tôt on partira, plus tôt on arrivera et plus tôt on saura pourquoi._

 

Totalement d'accord avec lui, on file dans notre chambre. 

  
  


Ca fait déjà plusieurs heures que l'on court dans la foret. JongIn et moi nous sommes devant parce que nous sommes ceux qui connaissons le mieux le chemin, ensuite il y a SeHun parce que son expérience du terrain est toujours appréciable, les autres sont un peu plus à l'arrière et nous suivent tout en faisant attention derrière. 

D'un commun accord, on décide de faire le moins de pauses possible ce qui est rendu possible parce que, comme par hasard, nous huit sommes parmi les plus forts physiquement de notre camp. 

 

 

Notre petit groupe de huit arrivons enfin dans cet autre camp qui nous rappelle tant de souvenirs. Bien groupés, mais toujours sous forme animale, on se fraye un chemin entre les humains qui nous lancent presque tous des regards admirateurs et envieurs. 

Bien que concentré sur ma mission, je ne perd pas une miette des regards que je sens sur moi. Je me fous d'être parmi les plus fixés parce que ma couleur est peu commune (voir rappelle des souvenirs à certains), mais je suis heureux de voir de l'envie dans le regard des autres. Ca me prouve que j'ai vraiment parcourus un long chemin et que ma vie est enviabe (du moins on peut le croire). Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ralentis le pas et on arrive rapidement devant le bâtiment sécurisé des informations. Amy nous y attend devant avec un sac de vêtement. Je le prend entre mes deux rangées de dents, et nous repartons dans la foret, cachés par les arbres le temps de quelques instants pour revenir vêtus. 

 

** \- Pas la peine de tirer des têtes pareils, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.  **

** \- Etre huit à devoir partir rapidement pour ici, sans informations mais quand même appelés par JongDae, il y a de quoi se faire du soucis.  **

** \- Et bien moi je vous le dit, pas la peine. La situation n'est pas grave, juste un peu urgente, c'est pour ça que vous êtes partis vite. Et pourquoi si peu d'informations, c'est parce que moi même je n'avais pas tout entre les mains et je préféré ne rien dire plutôt que de donner seulement la moitié des informations.  **

 

Je soupire de soulagement. La situation est apparemment urgente, certes, mais Amy à le dont de dédramatiser et de rassurer tout le monde. La tension retombe un instant. 

 

** \- YiXing, j'aimerais te voir quelques minutes seule à seul, est-ce que c'est possible? **

** \- Biensûr. **

** \- On va aller dans mon bureau dans ce cas.  **

 

La pression remonte d'un cran. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est sur moi que ça tombe? Quelque part, j'en suis quand même content parce que je vais pouvoir savoir tout de suite de quoi il est question, je n'aurais pas pu supporter la situation d'inconnu des autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte et j'ai peur de ce que je vais entendre. 

 

** \- Quand j'ai dit de ne pas avoir peur, ça compte pour toi aussi YiXing. **

** \- Si tu veux vraiment me rassurer, dit moi de quoi il s'agit, parce que là tu ne m'aides pas.  **

** \- Je veux juste parler avec toi de JiMin, mais rassure toi il va bien. **

** \- Et? **

** \- Puisque que, malgré la distance, tu es quand même celui dont il est le plus proche, celui qu'il apprécie le plus, celui en qui il a le plus confiance, je veux avoir ton opinion sur une question.  **

** \- Je t'écoute.  **

** \- JiMin est un petit gars très gentil, il ne nous cause jamais de problème, n'embête personne, travaille bien, met de la bonne humeur ici. Il est vraiment agréable, mais moi et d'autres nous demandons s'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui de grandir avec des humains, des normaux, pas comme nous.  **

 

C'est l'incompréhension totale. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait mieux avec des gens différents de nous? Ca n'a aucun sens. Puisqu'il est apprécié ici, et que d'après ce que j'ai lu, il s'y plait aussi, pourquoi faudrait-il que son quotidien change encore drastiquement?

 

** \- Ne te méprend pas, je ne dis pas que nous ne soyons pas assez bien pour lui. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que des fois il se sent un petit peu en marge. Parce qu'il n'a pas de Cours Pratique, parce que lui ne peux pas se transformer et profiter de son corps animal comme le font tous les autres enfants ici. **

** \- Il est malheureux? **

**\- Non, je ne pense pas. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Mais j'ai peur qu'avec le temps il en vienne à envier les autres personnes ici pour les capacités que nous avons en plus, qu'il en vienne à se dévaloriser.**

 

Je n'ai jamais pensé de la sorte et pourtant j'aurais du. Je sais à quel point c'est dur et destructeur de se sentir différent et inférieur à ce(ux) qui nous entoure(nt). C'est vraiment l'une des pires choses, et c'est ce que je souhaite le moins à JiMin qui traverse déjà assez depuis sa naissance. Je suis un mauvais grand frère, en plus de l'abandonner, je ne suis même pas capable de savoir ce qui est bien pour lui, ce qui pourrait le blesser. 

 

** \- Tire pas cette tête, pour l'instant il va très bien. Mais je voulais avoir ton avis sur la question. Puisqu'il a de très grandes chances de penser comme ça dans le futur, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui de vivre avec des humains, parmi lesquels il se sentira normaux et il pourra trouver une famille stable qui lui offrira ce dont il a besoin? **

** \- Peut être bien... **

** \- Tu vois, ce n'est pas dramatique. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a du temps s'il le faut, mais je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Plus il reste ici, plus il s'attache et plus se sera dur pour lui de partir. Plus tôt il sera dans sa nouvelle famille, et mieux il s'intégrera.  **

** \- Et tu aurais une idée pour cette nouvelle famille? **

**\- Une petite oui. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais te parler. Parce que ça sera aussi peut être lié à notre prochaine mission. La famille à laquelle j'ai pensé, YiXing, c'est la tienne. Dans ton village.**

 

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être rassuré ou pas de savoir que ma famille est celle pour l'instant choisie par Amy. Rester avec ma famille peut lui porter préjudice parce que je sais le pire dont ils sont capable et je sais aussi que ces genres de personnes qui aident maintenant les Hommes-Loups sont recherchés par les officiels puisqu'ils aident les gens comme nous à s'enfuir ou se cacher. 

Cependant, je ne peux nier que de savoir où et chez qui mon petit bout de chou va aller est rassurant. En plus, avec mon vrai frère, peut être JiMin aura-t-il une consolation de ne plus me voir. En plus, puisque mon village est en étroite connexion avec ce camp-ci, je pourrais quand même rester un peu en contact avec JiMin. 

 

La proposition d'Amy est justifiée, possède ses points faibles et ses points forts (et je suis sûr qu'elle en est arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi c'est pour ça qu'elle veut mon avis), ne reste plus qu'a peser le pour et le contre pour savoir quelle décision finale prendre. 

 

** \- Ton avis? **

** \- Je ne peux pas vraiment prendre de décision. Tu sais comment je pense, et je ne pense, de tout façon, pas être en position de pouvoir choisir pour sa vie. Après tout, si on remet les choses dans leur contexte, tous les deux nous sommes juste des compagnons d'infortunes.  **

** \- Pas la peine de te mentir YiXing. Tout le monde sait qu'il est très important pour toi, et que lui t'aimes encore plus. C'est à toi de prendre cette décision. Après je te l'ai aussi dit, on peut se permettre d'attendre encore un peu, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux.  **

** \- Et je peux au moins savoir pourquoi cette décision est en partie en rapport avec notre autre mission.  **

**\- Parce dans la soirée, dernier délais, vous allez devoir partir pour la Chine dans le village de ta famille. Encore une fois, rien de vraiment grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si ta décision était déjà prise, alors JiMin pourrait partir dès ce soir.**

 

En effet, elle ne rigole pas Amy, les décisions sont à effets immédiats. Mais je la comprend, de tels voyages ne peuvent pas être organisés toutes les semaines, et elle voudrait profiter de l'occasion si cela est possible. 

 

\- Si tu dis que JiMin a de très grandes chances de finir malheureux en restant ici, alors il est effectivement préférable de le faire partir ailleurs, même si, sur le moment, ça sera un peu difficile pour lui. Mais je voudrais d'abord discuter un peu avec lui pour savoir si c'est le moment ou pas. 

\- Très bien. Merci de ta réponse rapide, et quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour le bien de JiMin et je serais de ton côté. Tu ne peux pas prendre la mauvaise décision le concernant. 

 

  


Amy nous laisse notre matinée de tranquille pour que nous puissions nous reposer un peu, surtout que comme nous n'avons pas fait de pauses, nous sommes assez fatigués et que nous sommes arrivés plus tôt que prévu. 

Je profite de ce temps pour aller voir JiMin. Je lui parle pas de ce dont j'ai décidé avec Amy. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sent trahis, je veux attendre le meilleur moment pour lui dire, et actuellement, j'ai besoin moi même de quelques heures pour être sûr de ce que je vais lui imposer. 

 

A midi, nous avons tous manger ensemble, dans la bonne humeur. JiMin est vraiment populaire dans notre nouveau groupe de neuf. Tout le monde l'aime et il aime tout le monde. Qui pourrait dire que finalement être ici n'est pas la meilleur chose pour lui?

 

Ensuite, en début d'après-midi, Amy nous fait revenir dans son bureau, tous les huit cette fois pour nous parler véritablement de la mission pour laquelle on a besoin de nous. 

 

** \- D'après ce que m'a dit JongDae, pas mal de personnes de chez vous ont décidé de partir pour le Grand Nord ces derniers temps? **

** \- C'est vrai, dix places se sont libérés d'un coup. Ca fait un peu vide d'ailleurs.  **

** \- D'accord, et dans votre camp il n'y a pas trop d'enfant? **

** \- La plus jeune c'est GaYoon, elle a quatorze ans, ensuite ils sont tous de notre tranche d'âge soit la vingtaine.  **

**\- Très bien. Je crois que tous les critères requis sont remplis. Voilà le gros de votre mission. Il y a quelques jours on a réussis à exfiltrer cinq Hommes-Loups combattants de haut niveau.**

  


  


  


  


  
  


 

  


Ouh la ... rien que cette phrase est un mauvais signe. Les combattants sont parmi les plus durs cas que l'on peut rencontrer (avec ceux comme je l'étais qui n'avons confiance en personne, sommes trop renfermés). Et puis cinq d'un coup, c'est un gros coup de filet, et cinq cas compliqués risquent d'être encore plus problématiques à gérer. 

 

** \- J'ai activement recherché où est-ce que je pourrais les envoyer et votre camp est l'endroit qui leur sera le plus propice. JongIn, en temps qu'ancien combattant, tu pourras les comprendre et les gérer, de plus vous avez de la place et pas d'enfant donc pas de risque pour eux. Le point d'échange avec l'équipe qui les a récupéré c'est un lieu que vous connaissez déjà parce que vous y êtes déjà allé, c'est dans le village de la famille à YiXing. Et dernière partie de mission, si j'ai bien compris un sanglier fait quelques ravages dans leur cultures donc vous allez devoir vous occuper de son cas. Des questions? **

** \- On doit rester combien de temps sur place? **

** \- Deux ou trois jours je pense, peut être plus si l'animal pose des problèmes mais moins d'une semaine c'est certain. Départ dans la soirée, six jours de voyage, autant pour le retour au moins, si tout se passe bien. En gros, vous ne serez pas de retour dans votre camp avant quinze jours, ou trois semaines si il y a quelques ambuches.  **

 

Un autre argument vient de me sauter aux yeux concernant le cas de JiMin. Puisqu'Amy était avec lui, je ne me suis jamais fait de soucis concernant sa sécurité ... mais Amy est connu pour être en mesure d'aider les cas extrêmes (comme le mien ou celui de JongIn par exemple). Il est donc possible qu'un jour ou l'autre des anciens combattants, ou Hommes-Loup gardant des séquelles soit ammenés dans ce camp et puissent, sans le vouloir, faire du mal à JiMin, parce que soyons réaliste, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa gentillesse, Amy ne peux s'occuper exclusivement d'une personne, surtout si c'est un simple humain. Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour les autres enfants qui encourraient les même risques puisqu'on ne leur propose pas de partir, je préfère savoir JiMin en sécurité prioritairement. 

Cette fois les combattants viennent chez nous parce qu'il y a de la place, mais les prochains pourraient venir ici. La balance vient définitivement tendre du côté du pour que JiMin parte d'ici, ma décision est prise, j'en parlerais à Amy dès cette discussion finie et juste après au principal concerné. 

 

** \- Tu sais JiMin, je ne veux te forcer en rien, et moi aussi je suis triste de voir partir encore plus loin de moi, alors si tu veux rester encore un tout petit peu ici, tu as le droit de me le demander... **

** \- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a pris la décision, Cendre? **

** \- Hmm. **

** \- Alors je ferais ce que tu as dit. Tu m'a sauvé si j'ai bien compris et tu as toujours pris soin de moi. Si tu le dis, alors c'est forcément bien.  **

** \- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir toujours les bonnes réponses.  **

** \- Moi je te fais confiance.  **

 

Quel poids sur mes épaules. La confiance de cet enfant peut être lourde à porter parce que j'ai une peur bleu de le blesser, de le décevoir, mais en même temps je suis rassuré de voir de quelle façon il prend la nouvelle. S'il ne voulait vraiment pas partir, j'aurais, personnellement, était incapable de le forcer et je m'en serais moi même sentit profondément blessé. 

Au final, JiMin est vraiment trop mature pour son âge, mais je le remercierais quand il sera vraiment en âge de le comprendre. 

  


Il est dix-sept heure et JiMin vient de finir son sac avec Amy. Comme cette dernière ne nous accompagne pas, JiMin veut passer un peu de temps avec elle. Après tout, moi je n'ai passé que huit mois (deux-trois mois à DiYu et le reste du temps dans le camp d'Amy) à ses côtés, alors qu'avec Amy il a partager un an et demi. Je me demande encore comment il fait pour m'accorder plus d'importance qu'à elle. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, il vient de terminer son paquetage où se trouvent quelques vêtements, bien qu'il en laisse la majorité pour les futurs occupants du camp, et surtout ses objets personnels comme toutes nos lettres, ses dessins, un ou deux jouets. Je sais qu'il trouvera tout ce qu'il a besoin de matériel dans son nouveau foyer. Apparemment, Amy à même déjà parler de JiMin à ma mère et elle serait d'accord pour l'accueillir n'importe quand. Le sort de JiMin est scellé. 

 

Comme c'est certainement un adieu avec bon nombre de personnes de ce camp, il fait un long tour de tout le monde, en prenant certains dans ses bras, ou faisant de simples signes de la main pour d'autres. 

Moi je regarde le sol, parce que voir de la tristesse dans son regard et dans celui des autres me fait sentir coupable, parce que c'est moi qui ai pris la décision. 

 

_Que se soit maintenant par ta décision, ou plus tard par celle d'un autre, les adieux sont toujours tristes, alors ne prend pas tout sur toi YiXing._

 

_Avec le protéger, ne pas le faire souffrir est mon objectif principal concernant JiMin et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est l'inverse qui est entrain de se passer._

 

_Pour l'instant seulement. Mais pense à la joie qu'il aura quand il sera avec d'autres enfants de son âge, dans ton village, avec ton frère, à pouvoir courir dans les champs, sans faire attention à tous ces loups autour de lui. Il aura une vie beaucoup plus normale. Et puis il est jeune, il s'adapte vite._

 

_Tu as certainement raison ... mais je me sens tout de même coupable._

 

_Pour l'instant, il a besoin d'un grand frère solide qui lui montre la voix et le rassure, alors relève la tête et sourit confiant._

 

A travers le Lien, Jong' fait passer une vague de réconfort qui me donne le courage nécessaire pour justement relever ma tête. Mon petit ami à raison, je dois l'aider et pas le tirer vers le bas, il faut que je lui montre que j'ai pris la meilleur des solutions.

  
  


 

Puisque nous sommes déjà neuf et que pour le retour nous serons encore quatre de plus (cinq nouveau loups mais JiMin en moins), on a pris deux camionnettes. Dans celle où je suis, c'est YiFan qui conduit avec ChanYeol pour copilote, je suis pour ma part à l'arrière avec mon petit ami et mon petit frère de coeur. 

Ce dernier profite que nous aillons, relativement pour lui, beaucoup de temps pour parler encore et encore. Il est tout bonnement inarrêtable. Ses phrases s'enchaînent sans fin et au final le début de discussion est maintenant devenu un monologue. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave parce qu'il a plein de chose à me dire, donc il rattrape un peu le temps perdu, il pense à autre chose que ce(ux) qu'il laisse derrière et surtout ça fait passer le temps plus vite. 

Même pour moi, six jours de trajet où on ne peut pas passer plus d'un quart d'heure dehors est désagréable alors je n'ose même pas imaginer pour cet enfant qui ne tient pas en place en temps normal. 

 

** \- Tu crois que je pourrais rester avec ta maman et ton frère quand je serais là-bas. **

** \- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas. Et puis j'irais leur parler pour être sûr que tout se passe bien quand tu seras là-bas alors ne te fais pas de soucis.  **

** \- Si ton frère est aussi gentil que toi, alors je sens que je vais bien m'amuser là-bas.  **

** \- Tu sais, dans mon village tu auras un peu moins le temps de t'amuser, il faudra que tu aides les grands à travailler dans les champs pour pouvoir manger.  **

** \- Ha! Alors je vais bientôt avoir plein de muscle, plus que toi ou tonton JongIn!! **

 

Et il rigole... Moi ça me fait encore bizarre de l'entendre appeler tout le monde tonton ou tatie. En faite, moi c'est Cendre, ZiTao c'est Flocon et tous les autres c'est tonton ou tatie. Il est vraiment mordant ce gosse. 

 

** \- Si tu travailles dur, tu pourras y arriver, j'en suis sûr. **

**\- C'est trop cool.**

 

Il est si confiant envers l'avenir. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la naïveté ou alors de l'optimisme exacerbée, mais en tout cas sans s'en rendre compte il me rassure. 

 

Arrive la première nuit et comme pour profiter encore plus de moi, JiMin vient se lover dans mes bras, comme un bébé, en posant son menton sur mon épaule. Je sens qu'en quelques secondes à peine il quitte notre monde pour celui des rêves. 

 

_Tu veux que je le prenne dans mes bras pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu?_

 

_Non, moi aussi je veux profiter de lui. Je le verrais encore moins souvent qu'avant alors j'ai besoin de me gorger un peu de sa présence. Et puis toi aussi tu dois avoir sommeil._

 

_Pas vraiment. Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que ses longues phrases ont finit par m'endormir et que j'ai roupillé pendant une bonne partie de la journée?_

 

_Biensûr que non. Je t'avouerais que des fois moi aussi j'ai eu peur de piquer du nez._

 

_Il est vraiment mignon ce JiMin, mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas passer ces six journées à parler sans arrêts parce que je crois que YiFan ne le supportera pas._

 

_Hein?_

 

_Je ne sais pas si tu as fait le rapprochement, mais YiFan est la plus part du temps de garde frontière._

 

_C'est vrai qu'on ne le voit pas souvent. Mais quel est le rapport?_

 

_En faite, il aime le calme, il aime être seul dans la nature, il aime la tranquillité quoi. Une mission de temps à autre ne le dérange pas, même si elle se trouve être un peu longue, et en temps que loup solide il nous sera peut être très utile pour celle-là ... mais je pense que les monologues de JiMin doivent lui en mettre plein les oreilles._

 

_Le pauvre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour lui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose._

 

_Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas sensible à ce point là, et il comprend parfaitement ta situation ou celle de JiMin, mais si il se met un peu a part dès que nous serons dans le village ne le prend pas personnellement._

 

_C'est promis._

 

_Bon, appuis toi quand même contre moi, pour dormir toi aussi même si tu ne le lâche pas._

 

Je lui envois un petit bisous dans l'air pour le remercier et vient me caler contre lui, posant moi même ma tête contre son épaule et moi aussi plonge dans les bras de morphée pour un repos bien mérité après cette première journée ... bruyante.

  
  


 

A seulement quelques heures avant notre arrivée prévue, JiMin est maintenant silencieux. Je crois que ces cinq jours passés ont finit par épuiser complètement ses sujets de discussion (ou de monologue) et que maintenant lui comme nous pouvons apprécier le silence qui règne dans l'habitacle, pour le plus grand bonheur d'un certain. 

 

Je reconnais déjà le paysage autour de nous, et ça me fait toujours aussi étrange, mais JiMin me sort de mes pensées un instant. Finalement il lui reste encore un dernier sujet mais qui se trouve être plus une demande qu'autre chose. 

 

** \- Cendre ... tu pourras pas venir me voir souvent, hein? **

** \- Non, ... je suis désolé. **

** \- Alors, est-ce que je pourrais garder quelque chose de toi, comme un souvenir. Un collier par exemple? **

** \- Je vais pouvoir te donner celui que j'ai autour de mon coup parce que c'est un cadeau de ma maman, mais promis quand on sera arrivé, je demanderais ce qu'il faut et on en fera plusieurs ensemble que tu pourras tous garder. **

** \- Merci beaucoup. **

** \- Mais de rien. Et n'oublis pas que tu pourras toujours tout me dire, tout me demander.  **

** \- Tu es mon vrai grand frère YiXing. **

 

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par on vrai nom, et pas par ce surnom qui me convient quand même très bien. C'en est d'autant plus émouvant. Si je m'écoutais, je pourrais verser une petite larme, mais je me retiens fièrement et lui donne une étreinte chaleureuse. Je commence à sentir le doute dans sa voie, parce que maintenant l'issue se rapproche. Au départ ce n'était qu'un grand voyage pour lui et il avait le temps en presque une semaine de route, mais à présent il ne reste que quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans une nouvelle maison avec une nouvelle famille, avec personne qu'il ne connaît vraiment pour une vie. Moi aussi à sa place je serais complètement terrifié et il certainement plus courageux que ce que je serais à sa place. 

C'est vraiment maintenant que je vais devoir me montrer fort pour lui et moi. 

  
  


Notre camionnette est la première à arriver sur les lieux. JongIn ouvre les portes juste avant que nous sortions tous. Quel plaisir tout de même rien que de pouvoir se tenir droit sur ses jambes et marcher. Je n'ai actuellement qu'une envie c'est de faire un peu de sport, courir jusqu'à tomber de fatigue pour dérouiller mon corps. Est-ce à cause de mes gênes ou simplement de mon habitude de grands espaces et libertés que je ne supporte pas l'enfermement et l'inactivité?

 

** \- Il fait beau chez toi Cendre. Et puis on voit tout le ciel, c'est beau! **

 

C'est vrai que le ciel est beau ici. En foret, les feuilles des arbres, c'est l'une des seules choses qu'on peut voir quand on lève les yeux alors qu'ici c'est le bleu du ciel à perte de vue. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici il faisait un peu plus gris et surtout j'étais dons tout mes états et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce détail qui est pourtant un bon souvenir d'ici. Quand moi et mon frère on avait un peu de temps, on allait s'allonger sur la colline pour regarder les nuages et trouver à quoi ils ressemblaient le plus. 

 

Dehors, une bonne partie du village est là pour nous accueillir. Parmi toutes les personnes présentes se trouvent ma mère et mon frère, qui me ressemble de plus en plus. Avec ces presque deux ans passés, il a encore pris quelques centimètres et de la masse musculaire. C'est lui le premier à venir vers moi. Il est encore plein de retenu mais peu importe, il est mon frère (autant que JiMin) et je l'aime. Je lui ouvre mes bras, parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'il attend, et je le sers contre moi. 

 

** \- Tu m'a manqué YiXing. **

** \- Toi aussi. Je suis désolé de ne pas venir aussi souvent.  **

** \- C'est pas grave, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail là où tu es, alors je comprend très bien.  **

** \- Merci de me pardonner.  **

** \- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.  **

** \- Je t'écoute.  **

** \- Tu as beaucoup manquer à maman aussi. Je sais que ce n'est peut être pas facile avec elle, mais si ce n'est pas trop te demander se serait gentil de ta part d'aller la voir.  **

** \- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que je lui ai pardonné, mais je ne veux plus parler de ça, je veux oublier alors je ferais comme si de rien ne s'étais passé.  **

** \- Tu es vraiment le meilleur des grands frères! **

** \- Mais moi j'aurais aussi quelques petits services à te demander, mais plus tard ne t'inquiète pas.  **

**\- D'accord.**

 

Je me décale et avance dans la foule pour aller voir ma mère. Elle me fait un très grand sourire même si je vois que c'est en partit pour cacher les petites larmes qui pourraient perler aux coins de ses yeux. 

 

** \- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. **

** \- Moi aussi maman.  **

** \- J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage.  **

** \- Ca va. On aimerait juste pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes parce que rester assis ce n'est pas trop notre truc alors ces six jours ont été un peu longs.  **

** \- Je comprend. A la maison j'ai préparé de quoi boire et manger un peu aussi pour vous.  **

** \- Merci. Je vais aller chercher les autres pour faire rapidement les présentations. Si on reste ici quelques jours, il vaut mieux. **

** \- Je suis d'accord. Mais j'aurais quelques mots à dire rapidement au chef de votre groupe. Est-ce que c'est toi? **

** \- Heu non ... c'est JongIn. Je vais le chercher tout de suite.  **

**\- Merci.**

 

Un peu curieux par rapport à ce qu'elle veut lui dire, je vais chercher mon petit ami. 

 

_Ma mère voudrait te voir._

 

_Tu lui as déjà parlé de moi?!_

 

_Non. Elle veut juste dire quelques mots au chef de notre groupe selon ses propres mots._

 

_Et depuis quand est-ce que je suis le chef de cette mission?_

 

_Parce que tu es l'Alpha le plus puissant ici._

 

_Bon ..._

 

_Par contre tu voudras bien me dire de quoi il s'agit._

 

_Tu perds pas le Nord toi..._

 

_Jamais!_

 

Parce que je sais que je dois et que je veux présenter JongIn à ma famille en temps que mon petit ami mais que là ce n'est pas le bon moment, avec Jong', on marche simplement l'un à côté de l'autre pour aller jusque dans mon ancienne maison. Ma mère y attend déjà, seule. 

 

** \- Maman, c'est JongIn, c'est lui le chef de mission. Sur ce, je vous laisse. **

**\- Merci, à tout de suite, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.**


	23. Une attaque inattendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ne pas les effrayer par ma taille, je me couche sur le sol et rampe vers eux. JungKook et TaeHyun ne sont pas très rassuré et ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire, JiMin lui ne perd pas un instant et se jette contre mon museau pour me serrer fort contre lui. Rassurés par leur nouvel ami, les deux autres enfants viennent se pelotonner contre moi, se cachant dans le poil de mon ventre. 
> 
> \- Merci Cendre ... 
> 
> Je lèche mes babines pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang avant de faire une grosse léchouille sur la joue de JiMin.

Il me serait très facile de me glisser derrière la maison et utiliser mes oreilles animales pour tout entendre, mais je pense que tout le monde me chercherait et il ne faut pas non plus oublier que je dois prendre soin de JiMin. 

 

Je retrouve ce dernier dans les bras de ChanYeol. 

 

** \- Ha, YiXing, on te cherchait, tu ne serais pas où se trouve JongIn, il est nul part.  **

** \- Ne t'inquiète pas ChanYeol, il discute avec ma mère de la première partie de la mission. Ils ne devraient pas en avoir pour longtemps. Après on ira tous se présenter et on verra où est-ce qu'on dort se soir.  **

** \- On ne dort pas à la belle étoile? **

** \- Non. **

**\- D'accord, tant pi.**

 

Au terme de quelques minutes, les deux intéressés ressortent et nous rejoignent. C'est enfin le temps des présentations générales. 

 

** \- Voici donc JongIn, chef de mission, YongGuk second en chef, ensuite HimChan, YoungJae, ChanYeol, YiFan, SeHun, JiMin un grand humain de cinq ans maintenant et moi, YiXing pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.  **

 

Se présentent ensuite à nous, ceux dont nous partagerons les maisons pour la nuit. Pour ma part, et comme je m'y attend, je dormirais dans la maison de ma famille, et j'ai décidé de prendre JiMin avec moi. N'étant pas prévu au voyage il n'y avait pas vraiment de place mais puisque ma mère a déjà dit qu'elle s'occuperait de lui, c'est normal qu'il dorme avec moi. 

 

Une fois que ce moment de présentation est terminé, on peut enfin aller manger et boire un peu. Ca va changer de l'eau à moitié tiède et des sandwich qui nous ont nourrit nutritionnellement parlant cette dernière semaine. 

Durant ce moment, j'arrive à m'isoler quelques instants avec JongIn pour savoir de quoi il a parler avec ma mère. Pour que personne ne le remarque, on utilise le Lien et continuons à boire comme si de rien était. 

 

_C'est pas grand chose. Juste que ceux qui doivent emmener les cinq combattants ici ont dû changer de route parce qu'ils avaient peur d'être suivis. Au final ils ne l'étaient pas, et heureusement, mais du coup ils ont pris un peu de retard et au lieu d'être là demain, ils ne le seront que dans trois jours minimum._

 

_Bon ... ça va._

 

_Je te l'ai dit._

 

_Je peux te poser, une question?_

 

_Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'aurais pas le droit, hein?_

 

_Je ne sais pas ... manière de dire quoi. Bref, je voudrais te présenter à ma mère et à mon frère en temps que mon petit ami. Mais comme je l'ai maintenant compris les relations entre deux garçons ne sont pas acceptées par tous et je voulais juste savoir si tu es d'accord?_

 

_Et si je te répond que non?_

 

_Alors je ne le ferais pas, ce n'est pas bien grave._

 

_Biensûr que si je suis d'accord. Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais honte de toi. C'est plus par rapport à toi que je m'inquiète. C'est ta famille que tu viens juste de retrouver, en quelque sorte, et si ça se passe mal, ça serait ... dommage._

 

_Je sais ... mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est ma famille que de nom. C'est triste à dire, mais même si je les apprécie je ne les aime pas autant que je devrais parce que je n'ai pas grandit avec eux et que j'ai été blessé alors tu es plus important à mes yeux qu'eux._

 

_Ben écoute, fait comme tu veux. Moi je suis d'accord, mais juste promet moi d'y réfléchir encore un peu._

 

_Pas de soucis._

 

J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un petit ami si compréhensif. 

 

_Juste un peu avant de partir peut être, non? Comme ça, si ça se passe mal, alors on aura pas longtemps à supporter la mauvaise ambiance, et eux non plus._

 

_Tu es le plus intelligent XingXing._

 

_Je sais, je sais!_

 

Je cache un petit sourire et je continue d'agir normalement. 

Une fois le ventre plein et puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire pour le moment si ce n'est dégourdir nos jambes, j'emmène tous le monde faire un petit tour dans la forêt. En même temps ça nous servira quand on devra s'occuper du problème du cochon sauvage. Par contre, on ne peut pas faire le trajet sous notre forme animale à cause de notre odeur. On pourrait faire peur à l'animal qui ne reviendrait que dans quelques jours, quand nous serions partis et on pourrait dire que cette partie de la mission serait un échec cuisant. Laisser nos odeurs d'humains n'est pas dérangeant parce qu'il ne nous prend pas pour des ennemis, et il doit avoir l'habitude d'en sentir de partout parce que régulièrement les plus jeunes ici vont se balader en forêt. 

 

Je passe par les petits cours d'eau où le sanglier doit certainement aller se désaltérer, les culs de sac où on pourra le prendre au piège ou encore les endroits dangereux que nous devons nous même ne pas aller pour ne pas risquer d'être blessé. 

Quand le soleil commence à baisser, j'estime qu'il est temps de partir et que nous avons vu assez de bois comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Je finirais demain matin de leur montrer tout ce dont ils ont besoin de voir, ensuite, ils pourront s'occuper de l'animal tous seuls.

Je pourrais certes les accompagner car je connais mieux le terrain en lui même, mais pas la peine de nous mobiliser tous les huit, trois ou quatre seulement feront l'affaire avec ce que je leur aurait montrer, surtout si SeHun, notre maître de la chasse, est présent parmi eux. 

 

  


Un peu avant de manger et parce que j'ai enfin un petit moment de calme avec mon frère (de sang) puisque JiMin à décider d'aller voir HimChan, je vais enfin pouvoir lui dire ce dont je voulais lui parler depuis notre arrivée ce matin. 

 

** \- Si je veux te parler, c'est au sujet de JiMin.  **

** \- Le petit garçon qui est avec vous? **

** \- C'est ça. Je ne sais pas si maman t'as déjà mis au courant, mais il va rester avec vous.  **

** \- Si, un peu ... en faite, elle m'a juste dit qu'un jour peut être qu'un aurait un garçon dont on devrait prendre soin mais je ne savais pas que se serait JiMin. C'est bien le petit garçon qui s'était échappé avec toi du centre où tu étais il y a deux ans? **

** \- Exactement. Mais lui, c'est juste un simple humain et avec Amy, sa tutrice on va dire, on s'est dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'ils vivent avec vous. Pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop différent ou inférieur.  **

** \- Donc j'ai un nouveau petit frère? **

** \- C'est exactement ça. Mais tu sais, JiMin compte vraiment énormément pour moi, alors je voudrais te confier expressément sa garde.  **

** \- Tu n'as pas confiance en maman.  **

** \- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ... disons que j'ai un peu plus confiance en toi. Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de lui, parce que franchement il n'est pas gâté depuis qu'il est né et c'est au moins la troisième fois dans sa courte vie qu'il doit changer de lieux de vie et quitter toutes les personnes qu'il connaît.  **

**\- C'est triste pour lui.**

** \- Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que je veux vraiment que tu prennes soin de lui, que tu veilles à ce qu'il ne se sente pas seul mais au contraire à l'aise. Qu'il soit heureux ici.  **

** \- Je ferais de mon mieux.  **

** \- Merci. Et j'aurais une dernière petite chose à te demander.  **

** \- Je t'écoute.  **

** \- Est-ce que tu sais où est-ce que je pourrais trouver de très fines lanières de cuirs pour faire un collier.  **

** \- Je pense que je peux trouver ça. Je te le donne demain.  **

** \- Prend en le plus possible. Merci beaucoup. **

 

Demain, je pourrais faire les colliers avec JiMin, ce fameux souvenir qu'il veut de moi. 

 

Rester six jours dans une voiture à rien faire est fatiguant, et en plus on crapahuté dans la montagne tous le reste de l'après midi, alors on est un peu fatigués, autant dire qu'on ne fera pas la fête au village se soir, et tous autant que nous sommes, nous allons nous coucher assez tôt. 

Ma ch ambre est toujours vide, mais il n'est pas question que j'y remette un pied dedans. Je veux bien faire des efforts sur plein de chose, mais ça c'est trop demander. Ma mère l'a très bien compris, alors c'est elle qui y va dormir, pendant que moi et JiMin on profite de son grand lit. Lui non plus de met pas beaucoup de temps à plonger dans le monde des rêves, du haut de ces cinq ans, ce voyage est encore plus fatiguant que pour nous. 

 

  


De bon matin, je suis réveillé par le bruit des oiseaux qui se font entendre alors que le soleil n'est même pas encore totalement levé. Je sais qu'il me sera complètement impossible de me rendormir maintenant, mais je fais le choix de rester encore un peu dans la chaleur de la couette et de la présence de JiMin avec moi. Complètement endormis, il est complètement détendue, ses petites joues rebondies sont un peu rouges à cause la chaleur que je dois dégagée, un de ses petits pouces est porté à sa bouche. C'est avec ce genre de tableau qu'on se rend compte, qu'on se rappelle, qu'effectivement il ne reste qu'un enfant. 

Je grave cette magnifique image dans ma mémoire avec tous les détails que je peux. J'ai une petite idée pour un peu plus tard quand je serais revenu dans mon vrai chez moi. 

 

Après quelques minutes d'observation, je me résous à me lever pour de bon. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui est debout dehors si ce n'est ce qui doivent déjà partir travailler dans les champs. 

Si je n'avais pas eu de JiMin à m'occuper dès qu'il se lève, je pense que je serais partis les aider, rien que pour le plaisir de pouvoir travailler la terre une nouvelle fois. Tant pi, j'aurais peut être l'occasion dans quelques mois ou années, quand je reviendrais. 

En attendant que JongIn ou n'importe quelle autre personne qui pourrait me tenir compagnie ne fasse apparition dehors, je me promène dans mon village et dans les environs. JiMin sera définitivement bien ici. 

On vient de finir le tour de la foret pour ce matin, et même tout court. Je leur ai montré tout ce dont ils vont avoir besoin donc ils pourront se mettre au travail après une petit sieste. 

Mais pour l'instant c'est l'heure de manger. 

Viandes, légumes, riz et même un peu de poisson. C'est un vrai repas de roi qui nous est servis aujourd'hui. Ni les villageois, ni nous, n'avons l'habitude de manger si copieusement en temps normal, mais se faire plaisir une fois de temps à autre ne peux pas être mal. Celui qui en profite le plus d'ailleurs est JiMin. Il se sert dans l'assiette de tous ses tontons et dans la mienne par la même occasion pour pouvoir goûter à tout. Cette façon d'agir fait rire tout le monde sauf le principal concerné qui ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde rigole. Ca ne l'atteint finalement pas plus que ça parce qu'il continue son petit manège et finit son tour de table des dégustations. 

  


Mon frère me met un petit coup de coude pour attirer mon attention. 

 

** \- J'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais hier. Je l'ai mis sur la table du salon, tu pourras aller te servir quand tu veux.  **

** \- Merci beaucoup.  **

**\- Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.**

 

  


En début d'après midi, les températures sont vraiment chaudes. Plus de vingt degrés. C'est certainement la journée la plus chaude de l'année, et pour nous, Hommes-Loup, c'est même trop. A dire vulgairement, on crève littéralement de chaud. Ceux de mon groupe, et même quelques autres hommes du village quittent un à un leurs T-Shirt pour refroidir un peu leur corps. Moi je meurs d'envie d'en faire pareil, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Le voyant, JongIn vient me voir. 

 

** \- Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas ton haut? Tu transpires à grosses gouttes. **

** \- Ma cicatrice JongIn...  **

** \- Et alors? **

** \- Je ne peux pas la montrer à tout le monde.  **

** \- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Moi aussi j'en ai quelques unes et ça me dérange pas qu'on les voit.  **

** \- Oui, mais les tiennes ne sont pas un demi centimètre de large sur la moitié de ton ventre.  **

** \- Ce n'est pas grave. Ca fait partit du passé maintenant, alors oublis tout. Les gens connaissent un minimum ton passé alors personne ne viendra te poser de questions.  **

** \- Tu en es sûr? **

** \- Absolument, si ça gêne quelqu'un, j'irais lui expliquer la chose. Et tu veux que je te dises quelque chose? Les cicatrices, ça attirent toujours les filles. **

** \- JongIn!! Tu crois que j'ai pas assez eu ma dose entre NaHyun, SoHyang ... et HyoMin. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais me pousser dans les bras d'une fille, ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt.  **

** \- Parce que je sais très bien que tu me préfères, alors ça flatte mon égo.  **

**\- T'es pas possible, je te jure.**

 

Pour me venger un peu, et surtout éviter que je ne me trouve à l'embrasser comme ça au milieu de tout le monde, je lui lance mon verre d'eau à la tête.

... Au final ça a finit en bataille d'eau générale où tout le monde s'y met, fillee comme garçons, jeunes comme un peu plus âgés. Tout le monde rigole de bon coeur. 

 

Je finis complètement trempé. Mais j'ai quand même toujours chaud parce que l'eau qu'on a utilisé ensuite n'était pas si fraîche que ça, alors comme me l'a suggéré mon petit ami, je quitte mon T-Shirt. Je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise alors je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les regards interrogatifs de certains adultes et un certain nombre de gloussements que je reconnaitrais entre milles dans mon dos. Et comme pour m'embarrasser encore plus, Jong' siffle comme on sifflerait une fille dans la rue et me fait un gros clin d'oeil. 

Pour me venger, je reprend la bataille là où elle s'en est arrêtée, sous les rires de bon nombres autour de nous. 

 

Cette bataille aura aussi servie à JiMin parce que grâce à elle, il s'est un peu rapproché des enfants de son âge dans le village. Deux certains TaeHyun et JungKook si j'ai bien compris. Je pense que ces trois là vont en faire des coups s'ils grandissent ensemble, une triplette infernale. Ca devrait être marrant, dommage que je ne sois pas là pour le voir. Je pourrais toujours demander à mon frère de me faire des compte-rendus de temps en temps. 

  


 

JongIn, SeHun, HimChan et ChanYeol sont partis derrière le village pour quitter leurs vêtements et revenir sous forme de loup. Ils auraient pu se transformer directement dans la forêt et faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, tout en se rhabillant avant de sortir de la forêt, seulement, ChanYeol pense que c'est une bonne idée de se montrer comme ça, d'une pour satisfaire la curiosité des villageois qui nous protège sans savoir qui nous sommes réellement (ils m'ont à peine vu quelques secondes il y a deux ans) et en même temps, montrer aux humains que malgré notre taille imposante et la mauvaise réputation dont jouissent les loups, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes sauvages assoiffées de sang. 

 

Tous les habitants sont allés les voir quelques minutes, mais pas JiMin, le pauvre en a vraiment l'habitude. Il préfère rester avec ses deux nouveaux amis, et jouer dans la petite prairie qui se trouve entre le village et l'oret de la fôret. 

 

Au terme de cette petite activité découverte du loup, mes quatre compagnons se mettent rapidement en route pour le bois. Ils veulent trouver au plus vite l'animal mis en cause ou sinon, ratisser le plus de terrain possible pour n'avoir que le minimum à explorer demain si aujourd'hui se fait infructueux. 

 

De notre côté, YiFan se repose parce que la conduite est fatigante et dans quelques jours se sera repartit pour un tour, YoungJae discute avec deux villageois concernant les remèdes ou autres médecines traditionnelles partiquées dans cette région de l'Asie, YongGuk se repose aussi, mais se tient prêt à accueillir les nouveaux (combattants) si ils arrivent avec un peu d'avance et pour ma part, je prend un peu le soleil. Mon petit ami à la peau caramelle de nature alors que moi je suis plutôt blanc. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette couleur alors je voudrais profiter du soleil qui est vraiment bien sortit aujourd'hui pour prendre quelques couleurs, allongé dans l'herbe sur une simple petit couverture, la tête vers JiMin et ses deux nouveaux compagnons de jeu. 

 

  


Ca fait déjà pas loin de trois heures que mon petit ami et son groupe sont partis dans la foret et, pour l'instant, aucun signe. Les animaux ne sont pas idiots, alors on n'aura pas à tuer ce cochon sauvage, juste lui faire assez peur pour qu'il associe cet endroit à danger pour lui et qu'il n'y remette pas les pieds, mais pour l'instant aucun cris, aucun vol d'oiseaux significatif d'action ou autre. 

 

Je suis tiré de mon questionnement par une petite main qui tapote ma tête. J'ouvre un oeil puis un autre. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour connaître l'identité de la personne, il n'y a que JiMin qui (oserait) se comporter comme ça avec moi. 

 

** \- Tu te rappelles qu'on devait faire des colliers? **

** \- Biensûr que je n'ai pas oublier. Je voudrais me reposer encore une petite heure et quand le soleil sera moins fort je t'emmènerais vers une petite rivière où on pourra trouver de jolies pierres pour en faire des pendentifs. **

** \- Comme la tienne? **

** \- Peut être pas ... ou alors il faudra bien chercher, mais il y en a de très jolies j'en suis sûre, et on prendra celles que tu trouves les plus belles. J'ai déjà tout le reste dans la maison. On les commencera en fin d'après-midi et on les terminera demain dans la journée.  **

** \- D'accord! **

 

Et comme si de rien était, il repart jouer avec ses amis. Moi je m'étire, un peu plus et je m'endormais vraiment. Je veux me reposer certes, mais pas dormir quand même. Pour éviter de replonger je pose mon regard sur l'herbe pas très loin devant ma tête et retourne dans mes pensées en même temps j'observe chacun des brins à portée de mon regard. 

 

Un certain nombre de minute passe encore avant qu'un bruit assez sourd ne se fasse entendre.

 

  
  


  


  


  


  


Un certain nombre de minute passe encore avant qu'un bruit assez sourd ne se fasse entendre. Je me relève en l'espace d'une seconde. Il en est de même pour YongGuk, YiFan et YoungJae qui, comme moi, possèdent des sens (dont l'ouïe) un peu plus fins que ceux des humains. 

Je fais apparaître mes oreilles de loups pour entendre ce qu'il se passe. J'arrive à percevoir des bruits sourds ce qui n'est pas vraiment sensé être normal. Je ferme mes yeux et pousse ma concentration à mon maximum pour arriver à entendre ce que les loups se disent à travers le Lien. Je n'arrive à entendre que certains mots. 

 

_... Ce n'... qu'un sanglier ... descend..._

 

Ces quelques mots me permettent de faire l'hypothèse que mes compagnons n'ont pas affaire à un seul mais plusieurs cochons sauvages ce qui, dans l'absolu, n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. 

 

** \- Tu arrives à entendre ce qu'il se passe YiXing? **

** \- Qu'un peu ... ce que je peux affirmer en tout cas c'est que ça descend.  **

** \- Tu crois qu'on ferait mieux de dire aux villageois de rentrer dans leur maisons? **

** \- Peut être bien. Mieux vaut être prudent et éviter qu'un de ces animaux ne renverse quelqu'un.  **

 

YongGuk avec sa voix grave et portante demande aux gens de se rapprocher des portes de leurs maisons au cas où le sanglier sortirait de la forêt. Rassurée parce qu'on leur dit que ce n'est pas grave, la mère d'un des amis à JiMin va tranquillement chercher son fils et en même temps les deux autres membres de la triplette. Cependant avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'arriver à leur niveau (elle en est même loin, à cent cinquante mètres je dirais) elle pousse un cri qui agresse mes sensibles oreilles. 

Je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle et je comprend pourquoi un tel son est sortit de sa bouche. Je comprend aussi un peu plus les mots de la part de JongIn de tout à l'heure. "Ce n'est pas un sanglier, ça descend" et le ''ça'' n'est autre qu'un ourson et sa mère. 

 

Le bébé est complètement paniqué par les quatre loups qui sont à sa poursuite alors il court dans tous les sens et particulièrement dans la direction de nos trois enfants à nous. La mère ours, derrière, est dans une rage folle. Son instinct maternelle la poussera à attaquer tout le monde, pour assurer la sécurité de sa progéniture, que se soient des loups ou des humains. Pour l'instant elle gardait ses arrières puisque mon petit ami et tous les autres sont derrière eux essayant en vain de les diriger dans une autre direction, mais maintenant, le plus proche danger qu'elle voit pour son bébé, ce sont JiMin, TaeHyun et JungKook devant. C'est à eux qu'elle va s'attaquer. ChanYeol qui est pourtant le plus rapide et le plus en avant ne sera jamais assez rapide pour couper la trajectoire et sauver les trois enfants.

 

En une seconde à peine, je quitte mon short de tissus, tant pi pour mon boxer et saute tout en me transformant loup. Je ne suis pas une femelle, mais j'ai moi aussi la fibre maternelle qui fera que je me battrais jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut pour sauver JiMin. 

Je vais aussi vite que mes pâtes me le permettent, dépassant humains après humains pétrifiés par la peur de ces masses de muscles, dents et griffes qui leur fonce dessus avec les enfants en première ligne. 

 

L'ourson se rapproche encore et encore, même s'il me voit arriver en face de lui. Cerné de pratiquement tous les côtés il ne sait que faire si ce n'est courir tout droit. 

Je retrousse mes babines, montrant avidement mes crocs salivants pour le décourager de venir dans ma direction. Je dépasse enfin la mère de TaeHyun. Les enfants eux mêmes sont pétrifiés par la peur. Pas même un son ne sort de leur gorge. Leurs yeux grands ouverts sont fixés sur la menace qui arrive en face d'eux. 

 

Même devant les enfants, et faisant barrage de mon large corps, je continue d'avancer et au dernier moment, voyant que ce n'est pas moi qui me pousserait, l'ourson change de direction, partant sur la gauche. Sa mère, elle, regardait derrière elle pour voir si ils sont rattrapés, et ne voit devant elle qu'au dernier moment. Là elle se rend compte que son ourson n'est plus dans champ de vison, il n'y a que moi. Sans même chercher s'il est à quelque part et de toute façon emporter par son élan elle me fonce dessus. 

En terme de puissance pure, elle est plus forte que moi, surtout avec tout l'élan de la descente qu'elle vient de débouler, mais j'ai l'avantage de l'intelligence pour moi. Rester campé sur mes positions ne suffira pas à l'arrêter, au contraire, c'est moi qu'elle va entraîner. Il faut que je l'arrête d'une autre manière, et son seul point faible actuellement se sont ses pâtes. Si je la fais trébucher alors elle regardera autour d'elle pour retrouver ses repères et verra son ourson qui se sera, sans aucun doute, arrêté pour attendre sa mère, alerté par le bruit de notre chute.

 

Elle n'est plus qu'à trois mètres de moi, je me baisse sur mes appuis et m'élance au dernier moment sur les siens. Je les percute de pleins fouet et elle me tombe dessus, m'écrasant complètement de sa masse de graisse qu'elle accumule en cet été en prévision de l'hivers. A cause de son poids et surtout de son élan, on recule quand même de deux bons mètres. Heureusement que je me suis avancé sinon nous aurions écrasé les enfants, mais puisque j'ai fais ces quelques pas en avant, on atterrit lourdement à trois mètres de ces derniers. 

 

Je sens mon dos cogné assez durement contre une pierre sur le sol en plus de son poids qui écrase tous les os de mon corps. Elle ne met pas longtemps à se relever et moi non plus. Je sais que je suis légèrement blessé, mais je me tiens bien droit, me fait le plus grand possible en face de l'ours pour cacher et protéger les petits bouts qui je le sens n'ont pas bouger d'un pouce derrière moi. 

Je grogne férocement et regarde dans les yeux la mère qui cherche son propre enfant et le trouve à sa droite. Pour être sûre que je ne l'attaque pas pendant sa fuite pour retrouver son enfant, elle prend la décision de recharger vers moi. 

Au départ je ne veux pas la blesser, parce que ce n'est qu'une mère qui cherche à protéger ce qu'elle a de plus précieux (exactement de la même manière que moi) et que je souhaite simplement qu'elle puisse aller vivre ailleurs, heureuse et en bonne santé, mais si elle s'attaque à moi, alors je répliquerais sans hésiter un seul instant.

 

Tous crocs dehors, elle aussi, elle me saute dessus. Je sacrifie mon épaule gauche en la laissant y mordre dedans et profite de sa position une fois ses dents enfoncées dans ma chaire parce qu'ainsi, j'ai moi-même un plein accès à son cou. A mon tour, je plante profondément mes canines et le reste de ma dentition dans sa chaire. Grâce à sa couche de graisse, je ne peux pas atteindre sa jugulaire (ce que je ne cherchais pas de base de toute façon) mais je dois lui faire assez mal tout de même puisqu'elle me lâche dans un grognement de douleur. 

Remise en place par la petite correction que je viens de lui infliger elle se recule un peu pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre nous. Elle tourne sa tête à sa gauche et voit le reste des loups qui arrivent puis tourne sa tête à droite, et vois son ourson qui pleure pour qu'elle vienne avec lui et qu'ils fuient le danger. 

Elle me lance un dernier regard puis se lance à la poursuite de son ourson. 

 

_J'arrive YiXing!!_

 

C'est la voix affolée, pleine de remord et de colère, de JongIn, mais je l'empêche de s'arrêter. 

 

_Non, poursuivez là. Je pense qu'elle aura compris qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle revienne dans les parages, alors poussez-la le plus loin possible._

 

_Je viens avec vous!_

 

_Moi aussi!_

 

Ce sont les voies de YiFan et YongGuk. En effet, vu la situation, il est plus sûr qu'ils aient des renforts, et à six contre une, la mère ne prendra plus le risque de se battre pour protéger son ourson, elle privilégiera quoi qu'il arrive la fuite.

Je suis tenté moi aussi de la poursuivre, parce que mon instinct ressort et que j'ai envie de me battre, mais je suis tout de suite stoppé quand j'entend les petits reniflements dans mon dos. C'est JungKook, TaeHyun pleure en silence, et JiMin retient fièrement ses larmes. Lui connaît déjà cette situation et veut se montrer fort. Alors je décide de rester là pour eux. 

Une seconde plus tard YongGuk et YiFan me dépassent, cinq secondes plus tard ils sont déjà loin, quinze secondes plus tard, ils ont tous disparus de mon champ de vision.

 

Puisque le danger est suffisement loin maintenant. 

Pour ne pas les effrayer par ma taille, je me couche sur le sol et rampe vers eux. JungKook et TaeHyun ne sont pas très rassuré et ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire, JiMin lui ne perd pas un instant et se jette contre mon museau pour me serrer fort contre lui. Rassurés par leur nouvel ami, les deux autres enfants viennent se pelotonner contre moi, se cachant dans le poil de mon ventre. 

 

** \- Merci Cendre ...  **

 

Je lèche mes babines pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang avant de faire une grosse léchouille sur la joue de JiMin. 

 

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai un peu eu peur, mais je savais tu nous sauverais.**

 

La mère de TaeHyun arrive enfin en courant. Elle se précipite sur son fils qu'elle attrape et sert fort dans ses bras, lui répétant mot d'amour après mot d'amour. Quelques secondes plus tard, se sont les parents de JungKook qui arrivent pour prendre leur enfant contre eux. J'arrive même à entendre un merci YiXing glissé par le père. 

 

Mais personne n'est là pour prendre JiMin dans ses bras, il n'a pas de parents. Mais plus que cette tristesse là, j'arrive à lire toute la crainte encore présente dans son regard. Nous deux et les ours, c'est vraiment une longue histoire. 

Il faut que j'arrive à lui changer les idées. 

Je rampe encore d'un mètre sur le sol pour qu'il se trouve en face de mon dos.

 

** \- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cendre, tu veux que je grimpe sur ton dos? **

 

Je cligne des yeux pour qu'il comprenne que c'est effectivement ce que j'attend de lui. Il s'exécute. Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il s'est bien accroché et qu'il ne risque pas de tomber, je me relève, ne montrant rien de la douleur que je ressens un peu partout. Bon dieu, il était vraiment lourd cet ours, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. 

Je commence à partir à droite, vers un endroit qui permettra à JiMin de se vider la tête et croise YoungJae sur mon chemin. Il pose sa main sur mon poil pour créer le Lien. 

 

_Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?_

 

_Je vais promener avec JiMin. Il a eu peur, il faut que je lui change les esprits._

 

_Il faut d'abord te soigner._

 

_Je n'ai pas grand chose, juste un coup sur le dos. Un bleu certainement. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir prêt pour quand ils reviendront, je crois que j'ai vu un peu de sang sur le museau de ChanYeol._

 

Heureusement, le médecin du groupe est du mauvais côté et ne voit pas le sang qui commence à couler de mon épaule. S'il le voyait, pour sûr qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir, quitte à lui même se transformer pour me faire barrage. Et je détourne assez son attention avec cette information (vraie soit dit en passant) concernant ChanYeol pour être sûr qu'il va me laisser faire ce que je veux. 

 

_Une dernière chose, dit à JongIn de ne pas venir me chercher. J'ai juste besoin d'un petit moment seul avec JiMin. Je reviendrais quoi qu'il arrive avant le coucher du soleil._

 

_Je te fais confiance._

 

_Tu le peux._

 

Je détourne la tête, me met à trottiner, puis galoper sans grande vitesse pour partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit sans faire prendre de risque de chute à JiMin. 

 

Assez rapidement (grâce à ma vitesse en tout cas) on arrive au niveau d'une petite rivière qui ressemble plus à un cour d'eau actuellement avec un niveau d'eau très bas et où l'on voit apparaître des centaines de milliers de galets et petites pierres en tout genre. 

 

** \- On est arrivé? **

 

Je me baisse pour le faire descendre. 

 

** \- On fait quoi ici? **

 

Je baisse ma tête pour lui montrer le sol.

 

** \- Des cailloux...? Ha! Je sais! On cherche les cailloux pour nos colliers. **

 

Je cligne à nouveaux des yeux et tente de faire ce qui pourrait correspondre à un sourire de loup. 

 

** \- Trop cool, il y en a plein de partout. Mais on prend que les plus belles Cendres, parce qu'elles ne vont pas toutes tenir dans mes poches sinon.  **

 

Il fait un grand sourire et saute à pieds joints dans l'eau et se met à la recherche de ce qu'il portera bientôt à son cou. Pour l'instant il ramasse plein de chose qu'il met dans ses poches et quand ces dernières sont pleines ils vient décharger en tout en un petit tas sur le sable pas loin de la où je suis. 

Pour ma part, je m'allonge sur sol. La douleur maintenant se fait beaucoup ressentir, en particulier à cause de ma course pour venir jusqu'ici, mais je ne regrette rien. 

 

Les minutes passent et lors d'un de ces nombreux voyages, il remarque le rouge qui commence à baigner mes poils au niveau de mon épaule. 

 

** \- Mon dieu, Cendre mais tu saignes! **

 

Je baisse le regard, pris sur le faite. 

 

** \- Ah moins que ça ne soit pas le tien? **

 

Je le regard stupéfait et m'empresse d'hocher la tête (même si je dois paraître un peu débile pour le coup). Il me propose lui même une échappatoire parce que c'est certain que s'il se rend compte que je suis vraiment blessé alors il ne voudra pas remonter sur mon dos pour le retour. 

 

** \- Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Rapproche toi quand même de l'eau, je vais te l'enlever, parce que c'est pas beau sur toi ce point rouge.  **

 

Je masque ma douleur quand je me relève après ces nombreuses minutes d'immobilité et le suis jusqu'aux berges du cours d'eau. Il forme un peu récipient avec ses mains qu'il remplit d'eau qu'il laisse ensuite glisser dans mon poil au niveau de la blessure. Comme j'ai déjà mal de base, je ne sens pas la douleur de l'eau qui rentre un peu sous ma peau, au moins je n'ai pas besoin de lui cacher ça. 

Heureusement que le sang s'est arrêté de couler et que JiMin est de ce fait convaincu que cette blessure n'en est pas une. 

Je retourne ensuite me coucher à ma place et lèche les quelques gouttes de sang qui ont à peine coulées parce que j'ai bougé et sollicité ces muscles dont la peau est trouée. 

 

  


 

  


  


  


Je pense qu'on doit rester encore environ une heure avant qu'il ne soit temps pour nous de rentrer. Je ne pourrais pas courir et cette fois et le soleil commence déjà à se faire bas. Si je ne veux pas craindre de voir JongIn apparaître ici, j'ai tout intérêt à être revenu à l'heure. 

 

Je couine pour attirer l'attention de JiMin et lui indique avec ma tête la direction du village. 

 

** \- On doit déjà rentrer? J'ai pas eu le temps de toutes les trouver, mais elles ne rentrent pas toutes dans mes poches... Attend, j'ai une idée!  **

 

Il ressort toutes les pierres qu'il a mises dans ces poches qui ne sont finalement pas assez grandes avant de quitter son pantacourt. Je froncerais des sourcils si seulement j'en avais. Il referme d'un noeud chaque jambe puis remplis sa nouvelle invention de toutes les pierres qu'il a sélectionnées, soit presque la moitié du cours d'eau si j'hyperbole un peu. Maintenant c'est largement assez grand pour tout contenir. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de rire ce qui ressemble à une couinement. 

 

\- Ne te moques pas YiXing. Au moins je peux tout prendre. On aurait fait comment sinon. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un serait venu ici cette nuit et me les aurait prises si je les avait laissées. 

 

Je fond totalement devant sa naïveté. Il est vraiment trop. Il referme l'entré de son "sac" en faisant un dernier noeud et arrive vers moi. 

 

** \- Maintenant on peut y aller.  **

 

Il se glisse sur mon dos, cale les pierres sous son ventre pour pouvoir s'accrocher de ses deux mains. Je me relève et nous voilà sur le chemin du retour, le soleil dans le dos, le village à une demi heure devant. 

  


Nous arrivons pile poil à l'heure à destination. Dix minutes de plus et nous aurions été en retard, heureusement que j'ai bien calculé mon coup. 

Je vois de là JongIn qui fait les cents pas à l'entrée du village, certainement parce qu'il m'attend impatiemment. 

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire descendre JiMin que JongIn est juste devant moi et vient entourer mon large cou de ses bras qui ne paraissent pas si impressionnants par rapports à ma carrure. 

 

_Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que tu as mal YiXing...?_

 

Sa voix me fait encore plus mal que mon corps. Je m'en veux de le faire se trouver dans un tel état d'inquiétude et de tristesse pour moi, même si je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais et que si je pouvais remonter le temps, je ferais exactement la même chose (où alors je les préviendrais à l'avance qu'il s'agit de deux ours et pas seulement d'un cochon sauvage). 

Il me lâche et tend ses bras vers JiMin pour le faire descendre de mon dos. 

 

** \- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sans pantalon, toi? **

** \- Avec Cendre on est allé chercher des cailloux pour faire des colliers ce soir et demain. Il est gentil hein? **

** \- La plus gentille des peluches, on est bien d'accord, mais je pense que ce soir il sera peut être un peu fatigué alors vous le ferez demain d'accord? **

** \- D'accord ... **

**\- Aller, fait pas la tête, ce n'est que demain. Tu veux bien aller voir un peu ChanYeol, je crois qu'il avait quelque chose à te dire.**

 

Mensonge complet, mais il préserve au moins JiMin de la vérité sur mon état. 

 

_Pourquoi, YiXing, est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui finis blessé ?_

 

Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui fournir. 

 

_Tu veux que je te portes pour ne pas que tu aies à marcher._

 

_Ca ira merci._

 

_Il y a de quoi te vêtir derrière la première maison. Ensuite je dirais à YoungJae de venir faire un examen complet de toi._

 

Je ne rechigne pas, même si je sais que je vais me faire passer un petit savon par le médecin parce que je ne lui ai pas parler de ma blessure à l'épaule. 

Lentement je vais vers le lieux indiqué par mon petit ami. 

Je repasse ensuite sous forme humaine et je l'entend soupirer dans mon dos sûrement parce qu'il voit l'état de mon corps. Pour soulager mon dos (en ne me baissant pas), il m'aide à enfiler un sous-vêtement puis mon bas et pose seulement une veste sur mes épaules pour ne pas que je bouge trop celle qui est blessée et dont les trous dans ma peau sont assez larges pour risquer de les agrandir encore un peu plus. Il me laisse cependant marcher seul pour le reste du trajet sur ma demande. Je veux cacher au plus de mon possible que je suis blessé. 

 

Je dois repasser par le centre du village pour atteindre ma maison, mais je n'ai pas fait un pas dans l'allée centrale qu'une série d'applaudissement retentissent. Je vois devant moi tout le village qui me félicite d'avoir sauver ces trois enfants d'une ours enragée. 

Je ne m'attend vraiment pas à ça et reste un peu bête sur le coup, me stoppant devant la foule. 

 

Au bout d'un certain temps, JiMin vient devant moi et se tourne de manière à être en face de tout le monde. 

 

** \- Mon Cendre il est un peu fatigué, alors il faut qu'il aille se coucher pour se reposer sinon on aura pas le temps de faire nos collier demain.  **

 

Les plus crédules rient devant l'argument un peu dérisoire sur la fin de JiMin, alors que les plus perspicaces comprennent le mensonges qui se cache derrière tout ça et se poussent pour me laisser passer. 

Je donne le change en marchant de manière totalement normale et enfin rentre dans ma maison où m'attend le médecin.

 

  


** \- De ce que j'ai vu, son épaule est largement entaillée, son dos a carrément viré au bleu et je suppose qu'il doit avoir quelques entorses par ci par là.  **

** \- Je te remercie JongIn pour ce premier diagnostique. Je vais à mon tour examiner le patient.  **

** \- Ca serait sympa de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.  **

** \- Alors la prochaine fois ne nous ment pas. Je suis sûr que toutes tes blessures ont du s'aggraver à cause de ta petite virée. Tu es particulièrement blessé au dos et à l'épaule, quelle idée d'aller marcher sur plusieurs kilomètres avec quelqu'un sur ton dos.  **

** \- Je l'ai fait pour JiMin.  **

** \- Biensûr qu'on le sait. Mais combien de fois il faut qu'on te dise que tu ne dois pas faire l'impasse sur ta santé et ton corps quand ça le concerne. On aurait trouvé d'autres moyens pour lui changer les idées, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu l'accompagner là où vous êtes allez.  **

** \- Je suis désolé ... **

**\- Je l'espère bien. JongIn, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles maintenant, je vais m'occuper de son cas.**

 

JongIn sort à contre coeur de la pièce. 

 

** \- Bon, maintenant je vais t'aider à quitter cette veste et ce pantalon pour pouvoir t'examiner. Et par pitié ne me ment pas, dit moi toute la vérité.  **

** \- Je te le promet.  **

 

YoungJae commence par s'occuper de la blessure la plus importante et aussi le plus visible, celle que j'ai sur mon épaule. Au départ, il ne fait que désinfecter parce que l'eau qu'à passé JiMin a fait certes partir les plus grand grains de saleté dans les plaies, mais pas les microbes ou autres bactéries. 

 

**\- Il va falloir que je pose quelques points. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas te donner d'anti-douleur parce que ça pourrait fausser les résultats du reste de l'examination.**

 

J'hoche la tête sans vraiment prendre en compte ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'ai déjà mal en continu alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, il n'y a aura pas de différence pour moi. 

Maintenant que les trous sont désinfectés, il prend une aiguille et du fil médical et se met à son travail. Je ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait et me concentre sur le sol. Ca fait quand même plus mal, mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. 

Par chance, il fait vite et bien, et en moins de cinq minutes il a terminé sa besogne. Il termine ça en posant une grande compresse qu'il strape pour maintenir en place. 

 

** \- Une bonne chose de faite. Je vais regarder un peu ton dos et ensuite j'aurais besoin de toi pour me dire où est-ce que tu as mal exactement.  **

** \- Et si je te dis partout? **

** \- C'en serait presque drôle si ce n'était pas sur toi toutes ces blessures.  **

** \- Mais au moins c'est sincère. **

 

D'après ce qu'il me dit, mon dos est bien plus impressionnant que son état est grave. Un peu bleu de partout, il ne restera plus rien dans trois semaine, mais il faudra certainement que je prenne des anti-douleurs parce que la localisation n'est pas génial, il faudra aussi certainement que je passe entre les mains de BaekHyun pour quelques massage histoire de faire passer plus vite l'affreuse couleur. 

 

Il continue ensuite son inspection suivant les pistes que je lui donne et il me découvre une entorse du genoux gauche, mon auriculaire droit est cassé, enfin, j'ai une côte fêlée. 

 

** \- Je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre.  **

** \- Ben moi je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. Ca aurait pu être pire. Tu es quand même un peu inconscient. Avec le poids de cette foutue bête, tu te rend compte si elle t'avait cassé toutes les côtes et que ces dernières t'avaient percé les poumons ou même encore plus grave, qu'elles t'avaient percé le coeur, tu aurais pu te vider de ton sa' **

** \- C'est bon YoungJae. Avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde et je vais presque bien donc pas la peine de t'en faire autant.  **

** \- Hm. N'empêche, heureusement qu'il y a du matériel médical ici, parce qu'on n'avait pas prévus d'avoir un blessé aussi grave.  **

** \- Et concernant ChanYeol?  **

** \- Ho, tout va bien pour lui. Tu sais, le bruit sourd qu'on a entendu juste un peu avant que les ours ne déboulent, en fait c'était ChanYeol qui s'est cogné contre un arbre. Il a été tellement surpris quand il a vu apparaître l'ours, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y attendaient, qu'au final il n'a pas vu l'arbre devant lui et il se l'est payé.  **

** \- Et dans la pratique il a quoi? **

** \- Rien, juste les étoiles devant les yeux pendants quelques secondes et sa lèvre fendue. **

** \- Et les enfants? **

** \- J'en ai moi même fait le tour de deux qui sont restés ici, parce que forcément tu t'es enfuis avec le dernier, et si ce n'est un bon décrassage du coeur et quelques cauchemars, ils vont totalement bien.  **

**\- JiMin va bien aussi.**

** \- Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui. Autant tu fais n'importe quoi avec ta santé, que lui tu ne le mettrais jamais en danger. S'il avait eu quoi que se soit, tu ne serais pas partit.  **

** \- Tu as parfaitement raison.  **

** \- Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je pense que tu ferais bien de faire un peu profil bas, j'ai cru que JongIn allait exploser. Il n'est déjà pas patient de base, mais là, attendre deux heures, c'est trop.  **

** \- Pas besoin de me le rappeler.  **

**\- Je vais juste te poser une écharpe bien serrée pour tenir en place tes côtes, ton dos et ton épaule, pour que ça ne bouge pas trop et ensuite j'aurais vraiment finis.**

 

Puisque malgré le matériel médical qu'il y a ici, il n'y a pas d'écharpe médicale aussi complète (on se trouve quand même dans un petit village au fin fond de la Chine), le médecin se contente d'un large bande de tissus qu'il enroule avec beaucoup de talent et de technique autour du corps de son patient, de moi. 

 

** \- Voilà. Bon, pas besoin de te dire qu'avec ton genoux il vaut mieux éviter que tu ne marches, avec ton doigt que tu ne fasses pas trop de travaille qui nécessite de la poigne, tu ne te baisses pas pour ton dos et ta côte (même si normalement tu ne peux pas avec l'écharpe que je t'ai mise). Bref, tu évites tout mouvement quoi.  **

** \- Bien docteur.  **

** \- Ton sarcasme YiXing ... Bon, je te donnerais au fur et a mesure les anti-douleur.  **

** \- Merci. **

 

Il m'aide à marcher jusqu'au lit de ma mère où je me couche avec bonheur. Un peu de moelleux ne me fait pas de mal. Enfin un peu de douceur dans cette journée. 

 

Dès qu'il sort de la maison, YoungJae prévient JongIn qui rentre à peine une seconde plus tard. Il ne parle toujours pas. Une fois qu'il est pas très loin il m'interroge du regard pour savoir s'il peut venir s'installer avec moi. Je lui donne mon accord. Il s'installe avec la plus grande des douceurs possible.

Une fois en place, il n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement, certainement par peur de me faire mal. Je viens donc de moi même me coller contre lui. La seule liberté qu'il prend ensuite c'est de poser son bras contre moi, encore une fois avec le plus de délicatesse possible. 

 

_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?_

 

_Parce que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre._

 

_Je vais bien._

 

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

 

_Biensûr que si. J'ai un gros bleu, un peu mal à une côte, une toute petite entorse et quatre trous dans l'épaule. Dans même pas un mois j'aurais plus rien._

 

_Mais tu es quand même blessé de partout._

 

_C'est pas grave. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai protégé JiMin et les autres enfants en plus village._

 

_Je te remercie énormément pour ça._

 

_Pas la peine, chacun à fait son travail. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait des ours dans cette forêt et non un simple cochon._

 

_On aurait quand même du réagir plus vite. C'est la première fois que je me trouvais en face d'un ours ... dire que tu avais déjà du te battre contre eux et qu'encore une fois ça tombe sur toi._

 

_C'est pas grave. Je suis content d'avoir pu être utile. Et puis ça ne me fait plus rien. J'ai dépassé le passé, psychologiquement je vais bien et physiquement tout ira de mieux en mieux et au fil des jours._

 

_Tu es entrain de devenir aussi fort pour me rassurer qu'Amy..._

 

_C'est parce que rien n'est grave, je te l'ai dit._

 

_Je t'aime._

 

C'est vraiment du JongIn tout cracher. Quand il a ou a eu peur, il devient tout mielleux avec moi, me dit qu'il m'aime à tout bout de champ et pour le coup j'en profite. Ca fait bien dix jours qu'on a pas pu avoir de temps juste tous les deux, et ca fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir le sentir contre moi. Son odeur, la fréquence de sa respiration, le son de sa voix, la couleur de sa peau, sa chaleur. Tout est tellement appréciable que si je m'écoutais je serais capable de le mettre sous verre et le garder rien que pour moi.

 

_Moi aussi, je t'aime._

 

On reste donc enlacés tous les deux dans le silence reposant de ce début de soirée. 

  


  



	24. Une nouvelle meute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Alors garde-moi juste encore un peu contre toi.
> 
>  
> 
> Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre à cette demande si ce n'est pas oui? Je le serre encore un peu plus fort contre moi et me cache moi même entre son épaule et son cou.

Pour le repas, JongIn décide que nous allons manger tous les huit ensemble pour discuter un peu de la suite de la mission, parce que n'oublions que le plus dur reste à faire. Ensuite, les discussions virent irrémédiablement vers ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi. 

 

** \- Et ta lèvre, ça va mieux? **

** \- Oui. C'est pas grand chose, comparé à toi.  **

** \- J'ai déjà réussis à convaincre JongIn que ce n'est pas grand chose, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus. **

** \- En tout cas, ta réaction a été ultra rapide, je n'étais pas au courant que tu savais te battre. **

** \- Ce n'est pas que je sais me battre ... et c'est surtout que je n'aime pas trop en parler, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trouve en face d'ours qui ne me veulent pas du bien.  **

** \- Non?! Tu t'es déjà battu avec des ours? **

** \- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu ma grosse cicatrice en début d'après-midi. **

** \- Biensûr, je me demandais d'ailleurs comm' ... ne me dit pas que c'est un coup de griffe.  **

** \- Si justement.  **

** \- Whaou, respect YiXing. Rappelle moi de ne jamais te chercher des noises.  **

** \- Mais non ChanYeol, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, c'est juste un instinct animal qui ressort quand la situation le demande.  **

** \- Je t'en foutrais de l'instinct, moi je me suis pris un arbre. **

 

J'essaye de faire mon maximum pour ne pas rigoler parce que ça m'est très douloureux, mais avec ChanYeol en face qui mime les petites étoiles qui ont dansées devant ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. 

YoungJae vient calmer un peu les choses en voyant mon état de semi détresse. Le reste de la soirée se fait un peu plus calme. 

En fin de soirée ma mère vient me voir pour la première fois depuis que je suis revenu au village dans l'après-midi. La première chose qu'elle fait s'est de s'excuser envers nous tous de nous avoir mis en danger et d'avoir indirectement causé mes blessures. 

 

** \- Je ne sais pas ce que ces ours font ici. Je promet que ça fait au bas mots vingt cinq ans que personne n'a vu de trace d'ours ici ...  **

** \- Je me doute, sinon on aurait été prévenus. De toute façon, en vivant nous même dans les forêt, on sait que cette menace plane au dessus de nous. C'est juste un aléa de la vie. **

** \- En tout cas merci énormément pour ce que vous avez tous fait et merci YiXing d'avoir payé de ta personne pour sauver nos enfants.  **

**\- C'est normal, les enfants sont importants et il faut le protéger.**

 

J'ai l'impression que ma phrase est à double sens, même si au final je ne cherche pas la confrontation. Elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur.

 

** \- Mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.  **

**\- Merci encore. Je vais vous laisser, demain sera un jour long je pense pour vous.**

 

Elle nous laisse. Beaucoup ont encore envie de discuter, parce qu'ils ne sont pas particulièrement fatigués de la course poursuite de cette après-midi, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je prend quand même la décision de leur dire que moi je suis complètement épuisé par ma journée. 

Ils s'excusent de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt et me laissent seul avec mon petit ami. 

Ce dernier m'aide, un peu trop surprotecteur, dans mon déplacement jusqu'à mon lit. 

 

** \- Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme? **

** \- Je vais juste aller m'occuper de JiMin ensuite je reviens.  **

** \- JiMin? **

** \- Je sais qu'il est du genre à bouger la nuit alors il veut mieux qu'il ne se trouve pas dans le même lit que toi.  **

** \- Avec aujourd'hui il vaut mieux ne pas qu'il reste seul, surtout le nuit.  **

** \- Il va rester avec ChanYeol, j'allais certainement pas le laisser seul, ne t'inquiète pas. Et moi, je vais rester avec toi pour vérifier que tout se passe bien cette nuit.  **

** \- Tu sais que tu es vraiment surprotecteur? **

** \- Oui, mais s'il te plait, laisse moi l'être un peu, j'ai vraiment eu l'une des pires peurs de ma vie.  **

** \- Je suis désolé pour ça.  **

** \- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu as agis de la meilleure des façons, et très rapidement. Tu as su prendre les bonnes décisions et les mettre à exécution en deux secondes seulement. On n'été pas loin et lancés à pleine vitesse mais on ne serait pas arrivés à temps. Maintenant tu te concentres uniquement sur ton rétablissement, nous on s'occupe de la suite de la mission. **

** \- J'ai un peu l'impression de vous abandonner.  **

** \- Rien du tout. Maintenant repose toi c'est le plus important là tout de suite.  **

** \- J'attendrais que tu reviennes.  **

**\- Je fais vite dans ce cas.**

  
  


  


Ce matin, ce ne sont pas les gazouillis des oiseaux qui me tirent de mon sommeil mais les voix humaine. Quand j'arrive enfin à ouvrir un oeil, je vois que la lumière baigne déjà la chambre dans laquelle je suis couché. JongIn est toujours là, mais bien habillé (vêtements de journée), je suis donc certain qu'il est assez tard dans la matinée. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire la grasse matinée, mais les médicaments et l'énergie qui est prise par ma guérison m'ont laissé complètement épuisé. 

 

** \- Tu fais enfin surface? **

** \- Difficilement.  **

** \- Je vois bien. Ca devrait vite te passer.  **

** \- J'espère.  **

** \- Les objectifs de notre mission ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, en début d'après-midi d'après notre dernière communication, alors il va falloir que j'y aille.  **

** \- Biensûr, tu n'étais pas obligé de rester avec moi toute cette matinée, je sais bien que tu as d'autres choses à faire. **

** \- Ca va, pour l'instant c'était calme.  **

 

Il se lève ensuite et sort de la pièce. Moi je m'assois doucement sur le lit. Mon torse est encore un peu douloureux, mais déjà moins qu'hier, alors que je ne suis plus sous les effets des comprimés. C'est un bon signe. 

Avec toujours autant de lenteur et de douceur, je me lève, m'habille sommairement (un pantalon et une veste). Dehors, comme je le pressentais, tout le monde s'affaire déjà à sa tâche, les plus jeunes jouent, les hommes reviennent des champs avec la récolte de la matinée, les autres finissent de préparer le repas. Parce que forcément, j'ai dormis encore plus longtemps que je ne le pensais et nous ne sommes pas en milieu mais en fin de matinée. 

 

J'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre tout ça que j'aperçois JiMin qui court vers moi. 

 

**\- Cendre! Tu es debout? On va enfin pouvoir faire les colliers.**

 

Le pauvre, c'est vrai qu'il attend depuis un sacré moment quand même. J'hôche la tête et vais chercher les lanières de cuir alors que lui ramène son curieux sac de pierre. On s'installe tous les deux sur la table du salon et on trie en premier les pierres qui sont capable de servir de pendentif, ensuite on choisis les plus belles qui en devraient vraiment en devenir. 

Pendant qu'il fait la dernière sélection, moi je commence à tresser. Vers le milieu de la longueur, il me donne la première pierre qu'il a choisis et je l'incorpore au maillage, enfin je termine le tressage et le collier est finis. 

 

** \- C'est trop facile! Je veux en faire plein.  **

 

Il exagère un peu quand même. C'est sûr que c'est facile, il choisit juste le pendentif et me regarde faire tout le reste. Moi pour l'instant tout va bien, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas en faire dix avec mon doigt. Peu importe, pour JiMin je supporterais la douleur le temps qu'il faudra. 

 

Malgré tout le stock de cuir que mon frère à pu me faire parvenir, c'est ça qui nous arrêta dans nos confections. Plus de matière première et JiMin est un peu déçus. 

 

** \- C'est nul, on avait encore plein de jolis cailloux. **

** \- C'est pas grave JiMin. Tu pourras demander à mon frère de t'en redonner et il t'aidera, comme moi, à faire plein d'autres colliers. **

** \- Tu crois qu'il voudra bien? **

** \- J'en suis sûr. Mon frère c'est comme moi, tu pourras toujours tout lui demander et il fera de son mieux. Par contre tu ne dois jamais faire des bêtises ou ne pas écouter ce qu'il te dis.  **

**\- Je serais sage comme une image, c'est promis.**

  
  


 

Puisqu'aujourd'hui est encore une belle journée, et que c'est aussi notre dernière ici parce que nous partirons se soir, il est décidé que nous mangerons tous ensemble dehors, avec tout le village.

Dans l'allée centrale, là où hier même s'étaient rassemblés tout le monde quand je suis revenus, sont maintenant installées plusieurs tables une nouvelle fois généreusement garnies. En plus aujourd'hui on m'a gardé la place du chef, je préside au milieu de tout le monde, et tout ce que je préfère se trouve devant moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois attribuer ça à ma mère, à JongIn, voir même les deux, mais en tout cas je compte bien en profiter.

 

La bonne ambiance règne de partout, il fait moins chaud qu'hier ce qui est plus agréable pour nous, tout le monde rigole et sourit. Si ce n'est pour JongIn et le plaisir d'être transformé, je crois que je pourrais regretter la vie qui aurait dû être la mienne ici.

 

_JongIn, je crois que dès qu'on aura débarrassé les tables, j'irais parler à ma mère._

 

_Je pense aussi que c'est le bon moment parce que dans une heure trente les nouveaux arrivent. Pour qu'ils puissent souffler un peu, on restera jusqu'en fin d'après midi, histoire qu'ils prennent l'air et qu'on ait tous l'opportunité de se doucher et manger une dernière fois avant de partir._

 

_..._

 

_Tu veux que je sois là avec toi?_

 

_Non. Si ça se passe mal, je préfèrerais être seul._

 

_Tu es sûr?_

 

_Parfaitement. Et si ça se passe bien, elle viendra certainement d'elle même te voir._

 

_D'accord ... Bonne chance alors._

 

_Je crois qu'on peut dire ça oui._

 

Je suis pour ma part exempté de la corvée de débarrassage à cause de mes blessures, mais je fais ce que je peux en surveillant les enfants pour que leurs mères puissent aider. 

En temps normal, peut être qu'elles auraient eu un peu de réticences à confier leur enfant à un semi inconnu, parce que malgré tout, je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un étranger ici à présent, mais j'ai prouvé par mon action hier que je suis totalement digne de confiance. 

Et ce n'est pas tout, les enfants aussi m'adorent. J'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient joué mais non, ils n'ont fait que me poser des questions plus ou moins farfelues auxquelles JiMin s'est fait une joie et même une fierté de répondre. Il est content de montrer que lui aussi à des connaissances. 

  
  


 

** \- Maman ... est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes? **

** \- Biensûr YiXing?  **

** \- Est-ce qu'on peut aller tous les deux à la maison? **

** \- D'accord. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave tout de même? **

**\- Non, mais c'est important pour moi donc je voudrais te le dire avant de partir et je pense que c'est bien l'un des derniers moments de calme qu'on aura tous les deux.**

 

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, on s'installe tous les deux dans le canapé. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je ne sais pas s'il y a même une bonne façon de l'annoncer alors je ne tournerais pas beaucoup autour du pot. J'irais tout de même avec un peu de douceur, parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite lui balancer de but en blanc. 

Trêve de pensées inutiles qui ne servent qu'à retarder le moment fatidique, je pousse un dernier soupire pour me donner un peu de courage et me lance. 

 

** \- Tu sais maman, je pense que j'ai trouvé l'amour.  **

** \- Ha bon, mais c'est merveilleux ça mon fils. Je suis très contente pour toi. **

** \- Je pensais que tu devais être au courant. Mais ... comment dire ... ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça pourrait être.  **

** \- J'ai du mal à te suivre YiXing. Vous vous êtes disputés? **

** \- Non, non, pas du tout. Entre nous tout va bien, c'est même le grand amour ... c'est juste le regard des autres qui peut être problématique.  **

** \- Tu as des problèmes avec quelqu'un? **

** \- Non plus. Tout va bien pour nous, mais c'est seulement que ... toi ... tu pourrais mal le prendre. **

** \- Pourquoi, parce que tu aimes un garçon? **

** \- Comment tu sa- **

** \- C'est JongIn n'est-ce pas? **

 

Je suis tellement surpris que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne cherche même pas de réponse pour être honnête. Je suis simplement bouche bée. 

Est-ce qu'il est déjà venu lui en parler? Le connaissant ça ne serait pas impossible. Pour éviter la douleur du rejet, il aurait pu vouloir prendre de l'avance. Ma mère va pourtant me confirmer que non. 

 

** \- C'est évident. Tu le regardes souvent, bien plus que n'importe lequel des autres membres de votre groupe et lui de même. Et si j'avais encore des doutes après sa réaction quand tu es rentré hier, j'aurais été complètement convaincue quand je vous ai vu dormir cette nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  **

 

Fichues réactions corporelles. Je suis trahis par mon propre corps.

 

** \- Et ça ne te dérange pas? **

** \- Tu sais, je m'en veux suffisemment de t'avoir abandonné quand tu étais enfant pour te rejeter aujourd'hui pour ce futile détail. Que tu aimes un garçon, une fille, les deux, peu m'importe, tant que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.  **

** \- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé. **

**\- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que tu fasses, qui que tu sois, tu es et resteras mon enfant que j'aime plus que tout. D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'aille voir JongIn pour lui dire deux mots avant que vous ne partiez.**

 

Je ressors de la maison, tout silencieux. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus content ou encore étonné. Ce n'est pas bien important, tout s'est bien passé, très bien même et je n'en demandais certainement pas autant.

  


Les fameuses camionnettes que l'on attend depuis plusieurs jours arrivent enfin. Elles se garent à côté des nôtres. Les deux conducteurs sortent et viennent nous saluer. 

Les villageois sont un peu plus loin dans le village, au cas où, et moi je suis un peu derrière le groupe. Jong' est devant, en plein milieu et serre la main des deux nouveaux arrivants. 

Une fois les salutations faites, ils ouvrent les portes des camionnettes d'où sortent deux ou trois autres personnes. La première choses qui me saute aux yeux, ce sont toutes les petites cicatrices qui recouvrent la peau nue de leurs bras. Elles ne sont pas forcément très larges ou longues, mais bien présentes. On est pas trompé sur la marchandise, ce sont bien des combattants. Outre le fait qu'ils prennent plaisir à respirer l'air frais (comme nous quand nous sommes arrivés), ils se rassemblent assez rapidement pour former leur groupe de cinq. Ils ne sont clairement pas très sereins mais c'est compréhensible si ça fait seulement quelques jours qu'ils sont libérés. 

 

** \- Voici YoungBae, c'est leur leader sans être un Alpha, ensuite il y a Jiyong, SeungHyun, DaeSung et le dernier, le plus jeune SeungRi. J'ai fait envoyer une fiche avec tous les renseignements que nous possédons sur eux à un certain JongDae de votre camp. **

** \- Très bien. Merci.  **

** \- Ca fait déjà trop longtemps qu'on est partis et on risque de compromettre notre couverture si on ne repart pas rapidement. Je suis désolé, on aurait aimer rester un peu plus avec vous pour discuter mais on va devoir repartir au plus vite. **

** \- Nous comprenons ne vous en faite pas. Faites bon voyage. **

** \- Merci, bon courage à vous pour le retour et nos salutations à Amy.  **

**\- Nous transmettrons.**  

 

Les deux camionnettes repartent sous les regards encore moins rassurés des cinq nouveaux. Je les comprend parfaitement. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sortis si dès mon arrivée j'avais été séparé d'Amy. 

JongIn essaye de briser cette ambiance en entamant le dialogue. C'est la première chose à faire.

 

**\- Bonjour, je m'appelle JongIn et derrière moi c'est toute mon équipe pour cette mission.**

 

Il nous présente ensuite au fur et a mesure et termine bien évidemment par moi puisque je suis le plus éloigné spatialement. 

YoungBae, en bon leader qu'il est, pose la question que tous se posent.

 

** \- Pourquoi est-ce que celui qui s'appelle YiXing est blessé? **

** \- Il a sauvé des enfants d'une attaque d'ours. **

** \- Très marrant. Sinon, la véritable histoire.  **

** \- C'est la vérité.  **

** \- Finalement, je ne sais pas si on est mieux ici que là où on était avant. **

** \- Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça? **

**\- Comment voulez vous qu'on se sente à l'aise dans cette nouvelle vie si nous sommes entourés de menteurs.**

  
  


 

 

  


L'ambiance se tend bien plus. Que cette histoire soit difficile à croire, je le veux bien, mais de là à nous traiter de menteurs, il ne faut pas non plus exagérer. 

JongIn non plus n'apprécie pas trop la réflexion, sa mâchoire est crispée, sa posture est droite et fière, son regard ne les lâche pas. Mais en temps qu'Alpha, il sait garder son calme et l'insuffle dans la situation.

 

**\- Peu importe que vous nous croyiez ou pas n'est pas vraiment le problème. Si c'est votre sécurité qui vous inquiète alors nous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Notre groupe est complet et possède des combattants, un pisteur, un maître en survie, un médecin. Nous sommes les plus compétents dans notre domaine, c'est pour ça que nous avons été envoyé.**

 

Maintenant que ces présentations sont passées, on leur propose de manger un peu, ils acceptent avec plaisir ce qui détend tout le monde. Enfin un peu de calme et de bonne humeur depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. 

Mais moi je n'ai pas le temps de prendre du bon temps, j'ai une autre chose à faire avec YoungJae. Il doit vérifier que tout va bien pour mon épaule et le reste de mon corps et en même temps changer les pansements et bandages. 

Pour un peu plus d'intimité, on se rejoint dans la plus grande salle de bain du village. C'est celle commune. L'arrivée d'eau du village se fait par là donc c'est ici qu'il y a le plus gros débit et le plus de chance d'avoir de l'eau chaude. 

 

Je m'assois sur une petite chaise emmenée pour l'occasion. En douceur, le médecin retire l'écharpe artisanale. Ne pas l'avoir sur moi est assez désagréable au niveau maintient mais par contre l'air frais qui passe sur ma peau est plaisant. 

 

** \- Ils pourront se remplir l'estomac le temps que je vérifie ton état de santé. Ensuite tu te laves et je te referais ton écharpe le temps qu'eux même prennent une douche. On évitera de perdre trop de temps, parce qu'après encore il y a tout le reste de notre groupe avant qu'on puisse prendre la route du retour. **

** \- Que de choses à faire. **

** \- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon, voyons voir. Ton dos est toujours aussi ... coloré ... on va dire. Il faudra attendre de longs jours avant de pouvoir voir une amélioration de ce côté donc ne te fais de soucis si la couleur ne passe pas.  **

** \- Et concernant mon épaule? **

** \- Je regarde ça tout de suite. C'est toujours un peu enflé et rouge, mais je suis content parce que les points n'ont pas bougés. Ca va te faire mal pendant encore quelques jours. Ce n'est pas très étendu certes, mais c'est profond. Le muscle est peut être déjà un peu touché alors surtout ne force pas dessus. BaekHyun s'y connaît mieux, il vérifiera tout quand on sera à la maison.  **

**\- Ok. Mon genou va déjà mieux, je pense que c'était peut être juste un coup.**

** \- C'est honnête? **

** \- Je t'ai dit que je ne te mentirais plus YoungJae.  **

** \- Très bien, très bien. Tu te savonnes bien, je ne veux plus qu'il reste une seule bactérie sur ta peau. On ne va pas pouvoir se laver pendant plusieurs jour malgré tout ce qu'on va transpirer et avec tes blessures une infection est très vite arrivée. Je ne te fais pas de dessins, tu vois là où je veux en venir. Tu évites juste les points que je t'ai fait.  **

** \- Je ferais très attention.  **

** \- Bon, je te laisse, à tout à l'heure. **

 

Il quitte la pièce et je me retrouve seul. C'est finalement pas trop mal. J'aime la bonne humeur et la joie ambiante ici (du moins tant que les derniers arrivés n'étaient pas là), mais un peu de calme est très appréciable. Je demanderais peut être à avoir un peu de mission solo quand je serais de retour à la maison. YiFan, je commence un peu à comprendre ta façon de penser. 

 

Alors que je suis tranquillement entrain de quitter le reste de mes vêtements et que je suis actuellement en boxer quand la porte s'ouvre soudainement, faisant rentrer le bruit dans la pièce. Je me retourne brusquement, surpris. 

C'est JongIn, mais il n'est pas tout seul, les cinq nouveaux combattants sont avec lui et leurs yeux sont aussi gros que ceux de KyungSoo. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'une telle réaction est du à l'état de mon corps. Entre mon dos, mon épaule et la cicatrice de mon ventre (c'est ce qui est de plus visible), il y a de quoi faire peur, même à des combattants aguerrit comme eux. 

Je suis certes un peu gêné, mais je compte bien malgré tout profiter de la situation pour mettre la situation de tout à l'heure au clair.

 

** \- Pardon YiXing, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. On te laisse, on reviendra plus tard.  **

**\- Au moins ils ont pu voir que je ne me cache pas derrière des bandages. Nous sommes vos tuteurs, ceux qui vont prendre soin de vous, alors le minimum c'est de nous faire confiance, du moins d'essayer et de ne pas nous accuser de menteurs.**

 

Il est obligé d'en pousser certains pour leur faire décrocher leur regard de moi. Une fois la porte bien fermée, je me laisse une seconde avant de quitter mon dernier vêtement. Je ne suis déjà pas à l'aise avec mon corps et les marques qui se trouvent dessus, me trouver nu aurait été encore pire. Mais j'ai hâte de sortir pour avoir une petite discussion parce que je suis certain que Jong' était au courant que j'étais le premier à me laver. C'est lui même qui l'a décidé avec le médecin quand ils ont choisis l'ordre de passage. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a feint de ne pas savoir? J'ai ma petite idée là dessus. 

 

Je fais mon possible pour sortir ce petit imprévu de ma tête et met toute ma concentration sur le nettoyage de mon corps comme me l'a expressément bien précisé YoungJae. Déjà que je risque de me faire passer un savon par BaekHyun, si je pouvais en plus éviter de revenir avec une infection, se serait pas mal.

  


Une fois ma tâche terminée, je ressors de la pièce. Yifan, ChanYeol et YongGuk surveillent les nouveaux qui vont maintenant passer un par un à la douche. 

Moi en premier lieu, je dois passer entre les mains de YoungJae. Il s'applique particulièrement dans son travail puisque je vais devoir le garder plusieurs jours de suite. 

 

** \- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve JongIn? **

** \- Je crois qu'il est chez toi, ta mère voulait lui parler.  **

** \- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'attendrais qu'il sorte dans ce cas. **

 

Par chance, il ne met que quelques minutes avant de réapparaître. 

 

_Tu l'as fait exprès?_

 

_Hein?_

 

_Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas Jong'. Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès de faire venir les autres alors que je devais me laver._

 

_Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?_

 

_Pour leur montrer toutes mes blessures. Pour leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas des menteurs._

 

_C'est exact. Pour nous garantir leur confiance donc leur obéissance, il faut qu'on leur prouve qu'on est pas des menteurs et il n'y avait que cette manière là. Et a ce que j'ai vu, tu as eu ta petite vengeance aussi._

 

_Peut être, mais si j'avais été tout nu. Tu aurais montré ton petit ami dans le plus simple appareil._

 

_Si par malheur tu n'avais plus eu aucun vêtement, alors je n'aurais plus eu qu'à leur crever les yeux et faire passer ça pour un accident._

 

_Tu abuses. Tu aurais simplement pu me demander de quitter mon haut pour leur montrer._

 

_Tu aurais accepté?_

 

_En temps qu'ordre de mon chef de mission, biensûr._

 

_Le résultat est le même._

 

_Tu es vraiment puéril quand même Jong'._

 

_Je plaide coupable._

 

J'arrive à sentir à quelle point cette histoire le fait rire. Un vrai gamin parfois. Mais je ne vais pas lui faire la tête pour si peu. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'ai appris à relativiser pour ne pas me concentrer que ce qui est vraiment important. Ces petites erreurs de parcours ne seront que de futurs anecdotes. 

 

_Tu éviteras quand même de le faire à l'avenir ... ou alors tu me préviendra avant._

 

_Dommage, ta réaction aussi était marrante._

 

_JongIn._

 

_C'est bon, d'accord, j'accepte. Sinon, comment tu vas, physiquement je veux dire?_

 

_Je vais mieux qu'hier. Sans écharpe c'est un peu compliqué mais avec ça va. Je guéris de jour en jour, alors comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour moi._

 

_Je me ferais du soucis tout le temps pour toi. Que tu ailles bien ... ou comme maintenant. C'est ça être amoureux._

 

_Moi je préfère me dire que je me préoccupe de ton bonheur plutôt que m'inquiéter continuellement pour l'autre._

 

_Je serais bien tenté de dire la même chose, mais tu es d'un naturel tellement peu cautionneux envers toi que je ne peux faire autrement._

 

_Tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas exprès._

 

_Des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas un jeu pour toi._

 

_Mais non ... Et sinon, ma mère, elle t'a dit quoi?_

 

_Ho ... pas grand chose, ce que dirais n'importe quel parent je crois. Que si je te fais du mal, elle me tue, si je ne te rend pas heureux, elle me tue, si je ne fais pas attention à toi elle me tue... Mais que sinon elle nous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

 

_C'est ... mignon?_

 

_Je ne sais pas si le mot est approprié, mais en tout cas c'est sûr que sa réaction est vraiment cool pour nous. Tu te rend compte, notre relation est approuvée par ta mère._

 

_Je ne sais pas si ça change vraiment grand chose. Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non on serait quand même resté ensemble._

 

_C'est sûr, mais c'est toujours mieux._

 

Les dernières heures que j'ai passé ici, je les ai exclusivement consacrées à JiMin. JongIn m'a dit de ne pas m'occuper de la mission et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait. Ce petit être va se retrouver tellement loin de moi, je suis vraiment triste et c'est tout ce à quoi je pense pour le moment. 

Même si on était déjà pas très proche, je pouvais en faisant deux ou trois jours de marche aller le voir et comme le chemin était exclusivement en forêt, il n'y avait aucun danger tandis que maintenant il y a presque dix jours de voyage dont six en voiture, donc sur des routes, et traversant des villes. Autant dire que je pourrais certainement pas venir régulièrement et que chaque voyage devra nécessiter une préparation particulière. 

Je sais que ce n'est pas un adieu, mais c'est vraiment l'impression que ça laisse. Je tente par tous les moyens de ne rien montrer parce que je me rappelle que Jong' m'a dit que je dois me montrer fort et convaincre JiMin, mais c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. 

  
  


J'intercepte un regard de mon petit ami et je sais que c'est le triste moment de partir. YiFan et HimChan sont déjà installés aux places des conducteurs et tous les autres partent déjà vers les camionnettes. Moi j'ai juste quelques secondes de plus avant de devoir à mon tour me diriger vers les véhicules. 

JiMin qui est loin d'être idiot à vu ce mouvement de notre part court et s'accroche fermement à mes jambes. C'est véritablement, terreiblement dur. Je le détache de moi, m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Ses yeux sont très humides, mais il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et ne pas faire de bruit. 

Avec ma main non blessée, je viens enlever cette lèvre d'entre ses dents. 

 

** \- Tu vas te faire mal si tu fais ça ... **

** \- Mais je veux pas que tu partes moi... **

 

Sa voix tremblotante me déchire profondément le coeur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas craquer et le prendre avec moi. 

 

** \- Moi non plus, mais on  n’ a pas le choix. **

** \- C'est pas juste!! **

** \- Je sais. Tu vas être triste pendant plusieurs jours et moi aussi mais après ça ira mieux. Et puis tu seras avec mon frère, avec ma mère, il y a TaeHyun et JongKook aussi.  **

** \- Mais c'est toi que je veux.  **

** \- On pourra quand même se parler par lettre et on se reverra.  **

** \- Moi je veux rester tout le temps avec toi. YiXing, c'est toi mon ange gardien, tu peux pas partir loin de moi. **

 

Est-ce qu'il sait qu'en me disant ça il me rend les choses encore plus compliquées? ‌Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que venir le serrer contre moi. En plus, j'ai la désagréable impression que tous les regards sont fixés dans notre direction, or j'aimerais que cet instant n’appartienne qu'à nous deux.

 

** \- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ici? **   
** \- Je suis sûr JiMin. Tu vois les cinq hommes qui sont arrivés un peu plus tôt? Ce sont des gens comme moi et il va falloir que je les aide.**   
** \- Mais ils vont bien.**   
** \- C'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas montrer leurs faiblesses. Je suis vraiment désolé JiMin. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait. Et même si ça fait mal pour le moment, ça sera mieux pour toi de grandir ici.**   
** \- Tu me le promets?**   
** \- Bien sûr JiMin.**   
** \- Alors garde-moi juste encore un peu contre toi.**

  
Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre à cette demande si ce n'est pas oui? Je le serre encore un peu plus fort contre moi et me cache moi même entre son épaule et son cou. Il faut que je tienne encore un peu, il ne faut pas que mes larmes coulent. JiMin c'est mon frère, c'est ma mission, je dois pouvoir m'en sortir seul.  
Je me relève et le gardant toujours dans mes bras et commence à nous bercer tous les deux. Je sens ses larmes qui ont commencées à couler dans mon cou, mais je ne dis rien, il le faut.

 

** \- Est-ce que tu veux bien faire une dernière chose pour moi? **   
** \- Dis moi et je verrais.**   
** \- J'ai un truc à te donner dans ta maison, tu veux bien m'accompagner ...**

 

Sans le faire descendre de mes bras, je nous dirige tous les deux vers la maison en question. Tous les gens autour de nous se poussent et, par chance, sous l'ordre de ma mère nous laissent un peu d'espace.  
Je suis les indications de mon petit frère de coeur et il me mène jusque dans ma chambre qui sera à présent la sienne. Je prend sur moi pour n'avoir aucune réaction quand j'en passe la porte: c'est la première fois depuis des années et ce n'est toujours pas une bonne sensation que de rentrer dans cette pièce. Il me demande de le poser au sol et va ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de chevet. A l'intérieur se trouvent encore quelques affaires à moi, mais aussi des siennes qu'il a déjà commencé à ranger. Parmi ces dernières il sort une petite boite. Il ferme le tiroir, s’assoie sur mon ancien lit et m'invite à le rejoindre.

 

 **\- Ces collier, je les aime plus que tout parce que c'est un bon souvenir avec toi. Toi aussi Cendre tu es triste de me laisser ici non?**  
 ** \- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, je te l'ai dit.**  
 ** \- Ce n'est pas ma question. Je t'ai demandé si tu étais triste?**  
 ** \- Très ...**  
 ** \- Alors je veux que tu prennes un collier que tu garderas avec toi. Comme ça toi aussi tu auras un souvenir de moi dans ta nouvelle maison.**  
 ** \- A une seule condition, c'est toi qui le choisis.**  
  
  
Il retrouve le sourire, content de m'avoir fait plier pour cette fois. Il examine chaque bijou avec attention et au bout de quelques secondes me soumet son choix.  
  


** \- Ce cailloux il te ressemble. Comme ça tu seras beau avec. **

 

 

  


  


Je vois tout de suite de quelle ressemblance il veut parler. Le galet qu'il a choisis pour moi est d'un gris un peu plus foncé que mon poil mais translucide. Cette pierre est vraiment très belle, et puisque c'est JiMin lui même qui me l'a choisie, elle me semble avoir encore plus de valeur.  
Je ne pourrais pas mettre ce collier tel quel. Le tour de la chaine de cuir est faite sur mesure pour JiMin et quand bien même, le seul bijou que je porte (le collier avec la pierre de ma mère) est adapté autant à ma morphologie humaine qu'à ma morphologie animale, or il est complètement impossible que cette courte chaine de cuir arrive à faire le tour de mon cou robuste de loup.  
Il faudra donc que je fasse quelques modifications, mais plus tard.

 

** \- Il va être un peu serré pour moi, tu veux bien me le mettre autour de mon poignet plutôt. **   
** \- T'as qu'à dire que je suis tout petit !**   
** \- Un peu JiMin, mais c'est surtout du muscle et je t'ai dit que si tu travaillais dur ici, tu finiras comme tonton JongIn.**   
** \- La prochaine fois je te montrerais à quel point je serais devenu fort.**   
** \- J'ai hâte devoir ça.**

 

En fait, j'ai juste hâte de revenir tout court, qu'il ait pris du muscle ou pas, qu'il ait grandis ou pas.  
Je lui tend dans le même temps mon bras pour qu'il puisse y fixer le bijou. Il fait ça bien.

  
Et l'heure de partir arrive. ‌Ca doit faire déjà au moins un quart d'heure que mon équipe et nos nouveaux pensionnaires attendent pour partir, je ne peux décemment pas les faire attendre plus. Et puis je me rappelle d'une des phrases d'Amy. Plus on attend plus la séparation sera dure. Je prend désormais la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle a dit à ce moment là. Plus je reste avec lui et moins j'ai envie de le laisser.

 

** \- Je vais devoir y aller maintenant. Tu m'accompagnes? **   
** \- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question ...**

 

Il essaye de faire de l'humour pour se donner lui-même du courage et rendre les choses moins difficiles pour chacun de nous. Ce petit est vraiment trop mature pour son âge. Il prend ma main nouvellement parée et ensemble on sort dehors. Comme je le pensais, tout le monde est déjà prêt et il ne reste que moi et JongIn qui ne sommes pas encore montés dans les camionnettes.  
Quand moi et JiMin arrivons au niveau de mon frère, je me retourne et me baisse une dernière fois en face du petit être si attachant. Ses yeux pleurent mais il me fait un grand sourire. J'y répond sincèrement. Je pose mes lèvres contre son front quelques instants et, me battant contre moi même, je me relève d'un coup et part sans me retourner.  
Je grimpe à l'intérieur du véhicule, mon petit ami derrière moi. Il ferme les portes et YiFan démarre directement l'engin qui se met à rouler. 

Par la vitre arrière, c'est le dernier regard que je me permet envers mon village et ses habitants. Parmi eux, je vois mon frère (de sang) qui porte dans ses bras mon petit frère (de coeur), et ce dernier me fait de grand gestes avec ses bras pour me dire au revoir et me souhaiter bon voyage.  
  


Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'autorise à relâcher un peu les vannes sur mes yeux puisque le plus jeune ne peut plus les voir couler. Je sens la main de mon petit ami qui remonte dans mon dos pour me témoigner son soutient dans cette épreuve qu'il n'a aucun mal à deviner très dure pour moi.  
  
  


Quand elles se sont calmées, parce que je ne peux pas me laisser complètement aller, je regarde qui est-ce qui est monté avec nous.  
YiFan est toujours conducteur avec ChanYeol comme co-pilote. JongIn et moi surveillons SeungHyun, YoungBae et SeungRi.  
Ce dernier à les yeux complètement fixés sur moi. Avec un naturel presque un peu dérangeant, il me pose tout haut la question que les deux autres se posent tout bas.

 

** \- Tu avais l'air d'avoir une relation particulière avec cet enfant. **

 

En temps normal, je n'aurais certainement pas répondu ou simplement dit que ce sont pas ses affaires, mais vu les petits incidents plus tôt, et qu'il va être assez long et fastueux d'avoir leur confiance totale, je choisis de ne pas mentir et d'expliquer brièvement notre cas.

 

** \- Cet humain est celui qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Il était sujet de test comme nous par les humains et on s'est mutuellement aidé pour survivre. J'ai décidé de le faire s'échapper avec nous pour que sa vie soit meilleure. Sauf que maintenant, pour pouvoir s'épanouir complètement, il doit grandir avec des gens comme lui. Alors la séparation est un peu dure c'est vrai. **

** \- Tu as été comme nous? **

** \- Si tu entend par là combattant alors non. JongIn par contre oui. Mais j'ai effectivement été aux mains des humains presque la moitié de ma vie.  **

** \- Alors on est pas les seuls? **

** \- Il y en a beaucoup plus que vous le croyez, et oui la plus grande majorité arrive à retrouver une vie absolument normale après avoir séjourner quelques mois avec nous. C'est pour ça qu'il faut avoir confiance en nous. On sait ce que l'on fait.‌ **

** \- Tu es bien plus fort que ce dont tu en donnes l'air. **

** \- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. **

** \- C'en est un. **

 

Cette discussion est vraiment étrange. Il me parle (parce qu'il ne pose de question à personne d'autre) comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Moi je fais ce que je peux pour lui répondre sur le même ton. Ce changement d'attitude est déroutant mais je le met sans hésitation sur le compte de sa santé psychologique. Je sais que plus que n'importe qui qu'être prisonnier et esclave des humains peut avoir de graves conséquences et laisser les gens dans de frêles de conditions.   
Mais je suppose que le fait d'avoir gagné déjà leur, ou du moins sa, sympathie est une bonne chose. Etre patient, c'est la clé de beaucoup de choses. 

 

_Le retour va être long, tu crois que ça va aller?_

 

_Oui, Jong' ... Ne te fais pas de soucis. C'est la meilleure solution pour JiMin et je pense que j'ai déjà fait le plus dur._

 

_Les prochains jours vont être encore très compliqués._

 

_Ca l'est déjà ... et devoir le laisser c'est vraiment ce qui fait le plus mal. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que ça aille mieux._

 

_Tu pourras compter sur nous tous, et sur moi en particulier, ça va sans dire._

 

_C'est gentil, merci. Mais je suis plus solide maintenant alors je pense que ça devrait aller._

 

_Pas que j'aime te voir au plus bas, très loin de moi cette idée, mais j'aime vraiment prendre soin de toi alors ne soit pas trop égoïste et laisse moi en un peu._

 

_De ce côté là tu n'as pas à t'en faire je suis loin d'être aussi solide que toi, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, même quand ça va bien._

 

_Ha oui, au fait, concernant ta blessure, YoungJae m'a donné plusieurs pilules au cas où tu aies mal._

 

_Pour l'instant ça va. Je te le dirais quand j'en aurais besoin._

 

Le début du trajet se fait dans le silence complet. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à dire. Sans JiMin pour meubler le temps, c'est très vide et un peu triste. Pour ne pas penser à ça, je vais penser au travail. A tout ce que je vais avoir à faire quand je serais rentré. A KyungSoo et MinSeok qui vont avoir du travail avec ces cinq là, BaekHyun aura un petit supplément avec moi, et puis tout ce groupe va avoir besoin de moi aussi. 

Ce calme n'est cependant pas bien long puisqu'avant la tombée de nuit, SeungRi se remet à me poser des questions. Comme c'est aussi quelque chose qui me permet de me changer les idées, j'y répond. 

Au départ, il me pose des questions sur le pourquoi de mon état et je lui explique la situation avec un peu plus sans détails sans faire un exposé pour autant. Ensuite il pose plus de questions sur mon enfance, sur ce que j'ai traversé, comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir. 

 

Ce SeungRi est très curieux. Dès que j'ai répondu à une de ses interrogations une autre lui vient. Les deux me questionnent à de très rares occasions mais sont assez concentrés sur tout ce que je peux dire. 

Un moyen efficace mais que je n'avais pas envisagé pour mettre une bonne ambiance dans cette voiture.

 

La nuit est bien installée, je pense qu'il doit être environ une ou deux heure du matin et enfin de la calme est revenu dans l'habitacle. J'entend YiFan souffler légèrement. Qui aurait pu dire que la place sonore de JiMin aurait trouvé repreneur pour le retour. 

 

_Tout va bien?_

 

_J'ai mal dans mes côtes. Les secousses de la route, c'est un enfer._

 

_Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt? Je t'ai dis que j'ai de quoi te soulager._

 

_KyungSoo aurait approuver. On vient seulement de commencer à gagner leur confiance, on ne doit pas montrer nos faiblesses._

 

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne penser qu'à toi, et pas aux autres. Tu es vraiment borné. Tiens avale ça avec une gorgée d'eau._

 

_Merci._

 

  


Le deuxième et le troisième jours, je profite de leur attention encore importante pour leur parler de comment vont se passer les choses une fois que nous serons arrivé chez nous. Entre les rendez-vous médicaux avec BaekHyun, ceux avec KyungSoo, JunMyeon, MinSeok, les règles de vie, leur emplois du temps une fois stabilisés, leurs tuteurs atitrés qui seront choisis une fois que nous serons sur place, ... et tant de choses encore. Ca fait passer le temps plus vite et en même temps on perdrera moins en explications quand on arrivera au camp. 

 

Seulement au bout du quatrième jour, nous n'avons plus eu de sujet de conversation. Ca a été le calme plat, et le bonheur du conducteur. 

 

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser._

 

_Pas maintenant Jong'_

 

_Mais ça fait presque deux semaines. On a pas trouvé une seule minute rien que pour nous, si ce n'est la nuit d'avant notre départ et les médicaments t'avaient complètement assomé._

 

_Justement, j'ai passé la nuit dans tes bras, donc ça devait te suffire le temps qu'on rentre._

 

_Je veux plus que tes bras YiXing là ..._

 

Et comme pour me pousser un peu plus sur la brèche qu'il creuse sous mes pieds, il m'envois de souvenirs de nous dans notre lit, passant l'un des moments les plus agréables de notre vie. 

Je me mord la langue pour ne pas laisser passer un long soupire qui ferait échos aux frissons qui me traversent de part en part.

 

_Je t'ai dit pas maintenant ..._

 

_C'est horrible d'être si proche de toi et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher._

 

_Je le sais, c'est pareil pour moi, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment._

 

_J'en peux plus YiXing ... s'il te plaît ..._

 

_Je te promet que quand on sera à la maison, je te laisserais pas comme ça._

 

_Mais il reste encore tant route._

 

_Je sais ... plus on attend, meilleur ça sera._

 

Il grogne doucement. Je me frapperais bien sur le front si je pouvais. Je suis sensé le calmer et non pas l'exciter encore plus que ce qu'il n'est déjà. 

L'ambiance est refroidie en un instant par SeungRi qui vient de se réveiller. 

 

** \- Il a un problème que je vous entend grogner et respirer vite? **

** \- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'on a un peu chaud c'est tout. Rendors toi, on est encore en plein milieu de la nuit. **

**\- Ha, d'accord.**

 

Pour le coup, on a plus envie de rien faire. 

Je n'ai pas particulièrement sommeil alors je propose à JongIn se s'allonger sur mes jambes pour que lui se repose. Pendant que moi je répondais tranquillement à leur question, lui devait faire attention au moindre détail pour garantir notre sécurité à tous. Son travail est bien plus compliqué et fatiguant que le mien alors moi je me reposerais demain et prendrais soin de lui cette nuit.

 

Content d'avoir malgré tout attiré mon attention, il se couche avec plaisir sur la banquette, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Pour rendre ce moment encore plus agréable pour lui, je dépose ma main non blessée sur son cuir chevelu que je masse délicatement. Il se pelotonne un peu plus contre moi, le sourire au lèvre. Et puis soyons honnête, même si j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment, j'ai moi aussi énormément envie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps rien qu'avec lui. 

  


 

Je retrouve le sourire quand je commence à reconnaître les montagnes qui nous entournent. Je sais que je nous ne sommes pas loin du camp d'Amy et que nous devons nous y arrêter. On va enfin pouvoir vraiment se dégourdir les jambes, manger et boire, voir du monde que l'on connaît, prendre une bonne douche et pour ma part, je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose pour mes blessures. D'une changer les pansements et surtout voir YoungJae concernant ma côte. Elle est douloureuse en permanence et je sais que ce n'est pas normal. 

Les routes ne sont pas lisses et égales, laissées en l'état depuis la catastrophe, ou à peine réparées, et nous avons aussi pas mal emprunté de chemins de terre. Autant dire que pendant six longs jours, les secousses quasi-interrompues ne m'ont vraiment pas fait du bien, mais on avait pas le choix. Pour le retour il n'y a qu'un seul et unique chemin. 

  
  


  


On se gare sur la place centrale. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ce qui est logique puisqu'il doit être à peine plus de cinq heure. Mais en tout cas Amy est présente avec quelques gardes qui reviennent de leurs tours de routine. 

JongIn m'aide à descendre du véhicule et Amy me tombe dessus. 

 

** \- YiXing? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu t'es fait attaquer? **

** \- Pas de panique Amy. Tu te rappelles que tu nous avais dit qu'on devrait s'occuper d'un cochon sauvage? **

** \- Biensûr. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça? **

** \- En faite, il y avait une raison pour que ce cochon descende dans les champs. Il y avait une ours et son ourson dans la forêt proche. Pour survivre, le sanglier est donc descendu. Mais ça on ne le savait pas ... Donc quand JongIn est quelque autres sont allés dans le bois, ils sont tombés sur les ours et les ont fait changer de location. **

** \- Si je m'attendais à ça. Mais tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir pour un combat contre un ours. **

** \- En fait, la plus part de me blessures, c'est qu'en voulant protéger JiMin et d'autres enfants, que je me les suis faites. L'animal m'est tombé dessus et il pesait lourd. Je ne suis pas gravement blessé, je vais relativement bien. J'ai juste quelques points sur mon épaule d'une morsure, un côte fêlée dont l'état s'est peut être empiré avec le voyage, quelques hématomes dans le dos et enfin un petit doigt cassé. **

** \- Ah oui quand même ... A chaque ce n'est pas grand chose mais le tout cumulé ça fait beaucoup. BaekHyun va avoir du travail.  **

** \- Je le sais bien. Et YoungJae à déjà fait du bon travail jusque là, mais je pense que j'irais le voir avant de partir.  **

** \- C'est évident.  **

** \- Tu veux aller t'allonger? **

**\- Je ne te dirais pas non.**

 

J'arrive à convaincre JongIn que je peux faire le petit trajet seul. Il accepte parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison et qu'il a d'autre chose à faire pour l'instant. Avec tous les enfants présents ici, nos cinq nouveaux sont une menace que l'on ne peux pas négliger. Il faut que tout le monde fasse très attention, alors je ne veux pas risquer de les déranger. YoungJae pourra être remplacé par une personne de ce camp en temps que gardien de ce nouveaux groupe, ou alors je pourrais être examiné par un autre médecin. En tout cas je ne me fais pas de soucis pour moi. Ce n'est pas ma vrai maison, mais ici, c'est quand même une maison pour moi. Je m'y sens bien et je serais bien traité. 


End file.
